Un Hombre Casi Perfecto
by cistxc
Summary: Uraraka Ochako está cerrando ciclos, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que adquiriendo su propia casa, más nunca se imaginó que tendría al mismísimo demonio como vecino. Ahora tendrá que equilibrar su vida laboral, su cambio de residencia, el perro que lo la deja dormir, y los obsequios de un admirador secreto con toda la paciencia del mundo. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa más le podría pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— Envío especial para Uraraka Ochako, Kero— Dijo sin emoción alguna Asui Tsuyu mientras cargaba un gran adorno de flores y entraba a la oficina donde estaba la nombrada. — ¿Las dejo donde siempre, Uraraka?

— ¿Uraraka? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu Momo después de un momento de silencio, mientras tocaba brazo de su compañera de gabinete para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Funcionó, la chica de pelo castaño se estremeció de su asiento y se giró rápidamente para ver a su jefa con la cara sonrojada.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Las flores donde siempre? — Preguntó de nueva cuenta la chica que aun sostenía de forma cómica aquel exagerado y pesado adorno de flores.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó la joven, que al parecer no había notado la presencia de la recepcionista del lugar — Sí, por favor.

— ¿Otra vez sin tarjeta? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu mientras veía como era acomodado el bouquet en un lugar que ya tenían reservado para esos adornos que llegaban puntualmente cada inicio de semana.

— Otra vez sin tarjeta, Kero— Confirmó — Ya le pregunté al chico de las entregas si sabe de qué persona provienen, pero me respondió que él solo se encarga de la repartición y no le dan más datos salvo para quien va dirigida cada presente. — Suspiró, como si ella también estuviese decepcionada — Dice que de todas formas es improbable que pueda investigarlo porque en la florería en la que trabaja tienen muchos clientes que no van físicamente a la tienda, sino que hacen su pedido por internet y pagan con tarjeta o con trasferencia.

— Vaya, sigue siendo un misterio entonces — Respondió la jefa mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla y mostraba una cara de pesar. — ¿Qué opinas Uraraka? ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por la timidez de tu admirador secreto?

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó la chica que al parecer no había prestado tanta atención a la conversación de sus amigas, sin embargo al ver sus miradas perspicaces supo muy bien de qué estaban hablando — ¡No! Ya les dije que los envía Kaminari, no entiendo porque no lo aceptan.

— Porque él no lo ha aceptado — Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— Pero tampoco lo ha negado — Intentó contraatacar la aludida — Es obvio que no lo dirá enfrente de Jirou porque son para ella, pero como a él le da vergüenza admitirlo, me las envía a mí para que ella tome las que le gusten sin tener alguna presión de su parte, es muy lógico, sólo soy un chivo expiatorio.

— No me convence, Kero — Comentó Tsuyu. — Hay flores que a todas nos gustan, no sólo son al gusto de ella.

— Es para disimular.

— No, a mí tampoco me convence. — Reafirmó Yaoyorozu mientras jugaba con su cabello azabache.

— Crean lo que quieran entonces — Se desesperó las castaña mientras se volvía a girar a su escritorio — Tomen las flores que deseen y déjenme en paz, no me interesa.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron pasmadas y con la boca abierta ante el comentario tan tosco que dijo su compañera, era improbable que contestara así, incluso en las peores circunstancias ella solía mantener la calma, sólo había una cosa que la ponía de mal humor, y eso era debido a…

— ¿Es por tu vecino cierto? — Preguntó su jefa — ¿Otra vez no te dejó dormir?

Uraraka dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio mientras hacia una exclamación de sufrimiento, sí al parecer no había dormido bien.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo aun con la cabeza sobre la madera y voz suplicante — ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? — Empezó a darse pequeños golpecitos en la frente sobre el mueble — Yo sólo quería una casa bonita en un barrio tranquilo. Nunca creí que iba a tener al mismísimo diablo viviendo a lado mío, con razón la casa estaba tan barata, debió de asustar a los inquilinos que antes vivían ahí.

— No entiendo, Kero— Soltó la recepcionista después de escuchar su monólogo— Llevas menos de un mes viviendo en tu casa nueva, ¿Y ya te hiciste de un enemigo?

— ¡Es un borracho! — Gritó la chica mientras se volvía a erguir — Se supone que el alcohol te pone feliz, pero él siempre está de malas, siempre está gritando "¡Muere!", usa ropa sucia y tiene el cabello puntiagudo como si nunca se bañara, además de que tiene los ojos rojos, seguramente por la resaca, ¿Quieres una imagen mental de él? Es como Aisawa-Sensei pero cien veces peor. Y tiene un perro ¡Maldito perro! Está hermoso, pero siempre se le ocurre ladrar a las tres de la mañana cuando su dueño se va ¿A dónde? Quién sabe, pero sí pones música para trapear después del mediodía, viene y te grita que te calles, que no lo dejas dormir…

Tsuyu miró discretamente a Yaoyorozu, que tenía una mirada neutra, al parecer las quejas del vecino borracho ya eran habituales en ese lugar.

—…. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo consigue dinero para la bebida si siempre está dormido? ¿No será que vende drogas y por eso sale en las noches? Eso explica como un perro tan fino como aquel está ahí, seguramente se lo dieron a cambio de unos gramos. ¡Qué idiota! Pero aun así nunca había visto que la frase "Los perros se parecen a su dueño" aplicara de forma tan notoria: ¡Ambos me hacen la vida imposible!

La chica detuvo sus quejas sólo para volver a tomar aire, hablar de ese tema siempre la ponía de malas. Ella era una joven que se estaba independizando de sus padres; antes vivía en un departamento que era de su familia pero decidió deshabitarlo para que se rentara y así generar un ingreso extra, no era que sus padres fuesen completamente pobres, sin embargo no se podían dar ciertos lujos que para algunas personas (como Yaoyorozu) eran cosas sumamente normales.

Por lo que si podía ayudar a solventar un poco los gastos lo haría, sus padres habían hecho un enorme sacrificio para pagarle la carrera universitaria, y ella como hija única decidió ahorrar para un depósito y comprar su casa, tal vez no nueva pero sí lo suficientemente resistente para ser habitada por unos años sin tener que hacer una gran inversión por mejoras, todo iba perfecto, hasta que conoció a "Don explosivo y su mascota" y toda su utopía se derrumbó y descubrió que tenía que estar aguantándolos por más de una década hasta que terminara el crédito de la hipoteca.

Empezó a lamentarse y hacer sonidos raros, la recepcionista colocó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. — Por lo menos tienes unas flores bonitas que pueden alegrar la casa — Intentó consolarla.

— El carro se descompuso — Dijo derrotada Uraraka — No estará listo hasta el jueves, y no puedo ir cargándolas en el camión… ¿Qué más quieres de mí All Migth? — Dijo mirando al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta celestial, ella no había tenido tan mala suerte, desde… nunca.

— Nada que un café cargado no arregle — Mencionó la azabache, intentado alejar la pesada nube de depresión que se posicionaba arriba de su colega — Asui ¿Me acompañas?

— Ya te dije que me dijeras Tsuyu, Kero — Respondió la chica. — Vamos.

Ambas salieron del lugar dejando a Uraraka sola, que sin perder el tiempo cerró sus ojos unos minutos para poder recobrar fuerzas y enfrentar ese día que apenas estaba iniciando.

* * *

El café y la siesta de diez minutos funcionaron, la chica desvelada ahora se sentía con muchas más energías que antes y el mochi que estaba comiendo para acompañar su rápido desayuno le estaba quitando el mal humor. Ahora que estaba más despierta, se quedó mirando a sus amigas que la estaban acompañando:

Momo Yaoyorozu era su jefa aunque ambas compartieran edad, tenía el cuerpo alto y esbelto, su cabello lacio y azabache siempre estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo, y aunque usara un maquillaje ligero era una joven sumamente atractiva. ¿Y cómo no ser atractiva si eres la hija de los multimillonarios dueños del edificio en donde estaban trabajando? Ambas habían estado en la misma preparatoria UA, y aunque sus clases sociales eran en exageración diferentes, Yaoyorozu, (o Yao-Momo como le decían sus amistades más cercanas) nunca había tratado a nadie con desprecio, incluso se podría decir que era algo tímida.

Después de graduarse de preparatoria ambas siguieron su camino; Yaoyorozu siguió el ejemplo de sus padres y se inscribió en una carrera de diseño de modas, y en su tiempo libre era modelo para los diseñadores que algún día serían sus empleados. Por otra parte, Uraraka había decidido estudiar una carrera que le diera trabajo seguro, si ella pudiese, hubiese sido rescatista de grandes catástrofes, sin embargo era un sueño meramente platónico. Así que estudio contabilidad, y en sus tiempos libres participaba en obras de beneficencia.

De hecho fue en uno de esos eventos donde se volvieron a reencontrar las chicas, Yaoyorozu estaba como representante de la compañía de sus padres y Uraraka estaba como _Staff_, ambas se saludaron con mucho gusto y empezaron a platicar acerca de sus sueños: La azabache deseaba crear una línea de ropa que marcase alguna diferencia, y la castaña a pesar de tener un trabajo estable en un despacho, deseaba ayudar a más personas necesitadas.

Cuando pasó aquel evento, ambas siguieron en contacto.

Días después Uraraka recibió una llamada pasada la media noche, era Yaoyorozu que le dijo que no había podido dormir, y que empezó a pensar en su plática y una gran idea se le había ocurrido: Ambas crearían una nueva línea de ropa a donde la mayoría de las ganancias se irían a obras de beneficencia, sentía que con eso podían ayudar en algo, además de que ella ya tenía suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente así que no necesitaba más.

Le ofreció a Uraraka un tentativo sueldo para hacer la contabilidad y organizar los eventos y las participaciones de caridad de la nueva marca, la contadora saltó de la cama con suma emoción al escuchar aquello, era increíble, podía hacer su trabajo y las cosas que deseaba al mismo tiempo con una persona que estimaba mucho, además de que tenía muy buenas relaciones y un gran apoyo. Y no era para menos, en ese tiempo Yao-Momo era conocida como "Creati", una joven capaz de crear ropa de alta costura con cualquier material que se le ocurriese.

Ese fue el inicio de un gran cambio por parte de ambas; a pesar de tener el apoyo económico y moral por parte de una empresa multinacional, Yaoyorozu declamó que debía de ser independiente de las colecciones de sus padres, así que prometió pagar todo el dinero que se le prestase, además que pagaría por la renta de la oficina central, y por los sueldos de los diseñadores y costureros que necesitase, aunque claro, serían los mismos que ya estaban contratados.

Uraraka a pesar de la emoción sentía una gran carga, era empezar desde cero toda una empresa nueva, y aunque sabía que tenía recursos ilimitados, intentaba buscar siempre los más acorde para no sentir que estaba abusando de los padres de su compañera, y era normal, que dos chicas de 23 años tuviesen un proyecto tan ambicioso generaba una gran incertidumbre por parte de gente mayor.

Pero ambas se comprometieron y esforzaron, y el tiempo se le fue volando: Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde aquella plática nocturna, ya tenían un nombre que empezaba a tomar peso, ya habían creado grandes eventos que ayudaban a personas no sólo en Japón y ya podían mantenerse con sus propios recursos.

Y ahora su marca de ropa estaba creando una colección junto con una cantante famosa que haría que su trabajo fuese bastante intenso a lo largo de esa temporada.

Por otro lado, la historia de Asui Tsuyu era un poco más triste, al igual que Yaoyorozu y Uraraka también había asistido a la UA, y al graduase se enlistó en la marina. Le empezó a ir muy bien en el área de campo, sin embargo tres años atrás sufrió un accidente bajo el agua que le lastimó ambas manos, la espalda y la mandíbula.

Triste, tuvo que buscar un trabajo de oficina para descansar sus maltratados huesos y poder mantenerse, sin embargo era poco probable que alguien la empleara debido a que sus manos habían perdido la coordinación para escribir, y el golpe que recibió en el rostro hizo que su lengua se saliera más de lo normal y le dejó un pequeño tic cuando hablaba, además en ocasiones se encorvaba involuntariamente para descansar de la posición de su espalda.

Pero ella era una chica muy carismática con un cabello largo y grandes ojos que decía todo lo que pensaba, así que sus amigas la invitaron a trabajar con ellas en lo que se recuperaba de sus heridas. Ella aceptó, y contra todo pronóstico su trabajo le empezó a ayudar en la armonización de su cuerpo, ahora no era la secretaria de aquella pequeña firma, sino del edificio completo, y empezó a dar clases de natación en fines de semana.

Si todo iba bien seguramente el próximo año solicitaría una valoración para poder reingresar a su batallón.

Uraraka suspiró para sus adentros, sus compañeras eran increíbles. Ella se sentía la más "normal" entre ellas y a veces eso le incomodaba, ella no tenía una gran historia que contar salvo sus acciones por la caridad, aunque eso a muchas personas no les interesaba cuando podían escuchar historias de modelaje con famosos o con de batallas en el océano abierto en otros países...

O bueno, si tenía una historia que superaba aquello, pero no era algo para hacerla sentir orgullosa, así que evitaba el tema lo máximo posible.

Por su físico tampoco resaltaba, no era tan alta como Yao-Momo ni tan delgada como Tsuyu, y su corte de pelo era corto al cuello y no lo tenía teñido, así que era de un color castaño de lo más común. Antes había intentado cambiar, se había inscrito a un gimnasio y usaba colores más oscuros en su cabellera, sin embargo al final del día sentía que no avanzaba en nada, así que decidió aceptarse tal y como era y dejó de intentar ser alguien que no.

Y ahí estaban, esas tres chicas que no parecían tener nada en común salvo su escuela media, disfrutando un desayuno silencioso mientras esperaban la visita habitual de una compañera más, que era la que terminaba el pequeño grupo base de lo que se conformaba su línea de ropa para esa temporada.

Cuando pasó el medio día Kyoka Jiro llegó a la oficina con Denki Kaminari, su representante, ella era una cantante gótica que había conocido a Yaoyorozu en el pasado, y a pesar de su aspecto que algunos no terminaban de entender, cuando ella escuchó acerca de la nueva línea de ropa se ofreció como voluntaria para hacer varios diseños, además de que ofrecería conciertos donde las ganancias se donarían a lo que las chicas deseasen.

Esa semana iba a entregar los diseños ya revisados de la parte de su colección, además de que avisó que tenía una sorpresa especial para todas ellas:

— ¡Ya diles! — Se exasperó Kaminari, un chico rubio con un estilo de vestir parecido al de su acompañante— ¡No puedo contenerlo más! — Exclamó cuando vio que su jefa en sus saludos empezó a divagar de tema.

— ¡Tú nunca me dejas hacer nada! — Respondió irritada la chica. Su relación era extraña, al parecer no se toleraban mucho en el trabajo, sin embargo todos sabían de la química que había entre ellos cuando no trataban temas laborales.

— Para eso me pagas — Se defendió él. — ¿Entonces?

La chica rodó los ojos, en secreto disfrutaba fastidiarlo, si estuviesen solos seguramente no hablaría en todo el día, pero como sus amigas estaban tan ansiosas como él, (porque hasta Tsuyu pidió que la cubrieran en recepción para estar en el momento del anuncio) decidió ceder en ese rato.

— Bueno — Suspiró, aunque después miró fijamente a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en esa oficina de seis metros por quince. — Resulta que empecé a platicar un poco de la nueva línea. — Dijo en tono suave — Sé que no es muy honesto porque aún no damos el aviso oficial, pero me gusta recibir consejos de posibles compradores… Y adivinen quién se ofreció para ser la imagen de la sección masculina…

— Espera — Señaló Uraraka — ¿Un famoso?

— ¡Si! — Gritó Jirou con una gran mueca llena de emoción. Todas las chicas gritaron, seguramente el ruido llegó a otros cubículos pero no les importó, acaban de conseguir a alguien más que se involucraba su línea.

— No se emocionen mucho — Intentó tranquilizarlas Kaminari — Es un cantante que apenas está iniciado, no es muy conocido del tod…

— ¡Qué importa! — Señaló Yaoyorozu — Sí él apenas está creciendo y nosotras también ¡Nos apoyaremos uno con el otro, y será un ganar–ganar!

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Uraraka, que ya sentía un revoltijo en el estómago por imaginarse trabajar con alguien más del medio artístico.

Jirou tomo un poco de aire para volver a crear un ambiente de emoción.

— Fumikage Tokoyami.

— ¡¿Tsukuyomi?! — Preguntó con brillo en los ojos Tsuyu — ¿El autor del álbum Dark Shadow?

— El mismo.

Otro grito de emoción, al parecer la secretaria tenía cierta admiración por el cantante.

— El mismo me dijo que le encantaría diseñar algo aunque nunca lo había hecho, sin embargo le comenté que ya teníamos todo, pero con que fuera parte de la imagen de campaña de publicidad sería suficiente. — Explicó Jirou — Él está encantado, como apenas está consiguiendo seguidores está dispuesto a modelar lo que sea, de broma le dije que sería la imagen de la ropa interior y al parecer no le molestó, así que ya tenemos un sex-simbol entre los nuestros.

Las chicas empezaron a platicar sin parar, ni Yaoyorozu ni Uraraka conocían al hombre mencionado, pero por la emoción de Tsuyu confiaban en que era alguien talentoso, empezaron a ver fotos y videos suyos, y notaron que su estilo era incluso más oscuro que el de Jirou, seguramente Kaminari se puso celoso de él al inicio, pero al ver que el rubio también se incluía en la plática de cómo podrían combinar su estilo con la ropa que ya tenían, seguramente eso quedó en el pasado.

La hora de la comida llegó sin siquiera hacerse esperar, todos apoyaron la idea de pedir algo de comida china a domicilio para no salir con el sol del verano que estaba cubriéndolos en ese mismo momento, y Jirou aprovechó para llamarle a Tokoyami para avisarle que necesitaba que asistiera a la oficina dentro de dos semanas para planear la sesión de fotos que se llevaría al día siguiente de dicha reunión, el nombrado aceptó y colgó la llamada, al parecer era alguien de pocas palabras.

Llegó el pedido alimenticio y decidieron vaciar y girar un escritorio para usarlo de mesa, era algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido, pero por estar ahí la hija de los dueños, nadie les decía nada.

Siguieron comiendo y platicando hasta llegar la hora de la salida, Yaoyorozu era muy consiente que un trabajo de 8 horas era sumamente agobiante a largo plazo, así que los horarios de sus trabajadores eran de 6 horas. Uraraka agradecía eso bastante, porque cuando tenía algún percance con el auto como en ese día, aun podía usar el transporte público y llegar a casa con luz de sol.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos? No nos desviamos mucho de nuestro camino. ¿Verdad? — Dijo Jirou, que confirmaba su oración con el asentimiento de cabeza de Kaminari.

— Sí, segura — Continuó la contadora mientras negaba con las manos — Aún no conozco del todo la zona de mi nueva casa, así que tomar el camión me llevará por caminos que aún no conozco del todo y debería memorizar, será como un tour.

— ¿Me prometes que estarás bien? — Ahora fue el turno de Yaoyorozu de preguntar.

— ¡Sí! Es lo que también me gustó de la ubicación de la casa, sólo necesito tomar un camión desde la estación del metro para llegar a la esquina. Lo que camino es lo mínimo.

Parecía que los demás querían seguir comentado su decisión de irse en trasporte público, seguramente estaban nerviosos por ser un barrio nuevo para ella, pero Uraraka estaba determinada a que no sería así, necesitaba conocer totalmente el lugar en el que estaría viviendo.

Yaoyorozu suspiró.

— Me sentiría mucho más cómoda si le llamaras a Midoriya, sabes que a él no le molestaría llevarte a tu casa estos días.

Uraraka enrojeció mientras Kaminari empezó a dar indicios de querer reírse, pero Jirou le propinó un golpe que hizo que la carcajada fuese disimulada como un estornudo.

— Descuida — Volvió a tranquilizar la chica que intentaba bajar el sonrojo de su cara — Creo que lo más peligroso será pasar por enfrente de la casa de mi vecino narcotraficante, estaré bien.

— ¿Narcotraficante? — Señaló Kaminari — La semana pasada era un borracho ¿Ya aumentó de categoría? — Sí, también a ese par ya les había tocado escuchar las historias del "querido" vecino.

— Al parecer — Respondió Uraraka agradecida por cambiar de tema.

— Estoy seguro que dentro de un mes me dirás que es un musulmán que tiene la casa llena de explosivos.

— Pues explosivo, él ya es. — Todos en la sala rieron.

— Bueno, entonces creo que nos vamos — Habló Jirou mientras se encamina al mueble que tenía el adorno de flores — ¿Puedo?

— Adelante. — Contestó la castaña mientras veía como Kaminari le hacía una señal diminuta con las manos que le decía "gracias". Yaoyorozu también vio el gesto, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— Éstas son mis favoritas — Comentó la cantante — Gracias admirador secreto.

— Sí, gracias admirador secreto. — Repitió Uraraka mientras veía directamente a Kaminari y él le desviaba la mirada.

Todos se despidieron en la recepción del edificio, Tsuyu siempre se quedaba una hora más para esperar que los trabajadores se retirasen y ella pudiese activar todos los sistemas de seguridad. La chica los despidió con un gesto de mano, confirmándoles que en la mañana del día siguiente iría a informarse de la plática que acababan de tener.

Sus compañeros asistieron con la cabeza; Uraraka salió por la puerta principal y los demás se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde sus vehículos los esperaban.

* * *

El trascurso a su casa fue tranquilo, Uraraka agradeció mentalmente que dejó las flores en la oficina; desde que empezaron a llegar meses atrás se habían quedado ahí para poner aún más color al estudio blanco con escritorios de madera café que estaba arrebatado de telas y dibujos que Yaoyorozu llevaba. Sin embargo desde que había adquirido la casa, las chicas presionaron para que se las llevara para su hogar, haciendo mención que necesitaba poner un poco más de vida a esas paredes que tenían bastantes años.

Se fijó en las calles donde el camión la paseaba, la zona era hermosa, había bastantes árboles y había niños jugando en los jardines, además de que había pasado por un gimnasio y por varias tiendas de conveniencia: tenía todo cerca y se veía muy tranquilo, justo lo que requería. La chica prestó atención cuando empezó a distinguir con más claridad las calles y se puso en alerta para bajarse en la parada indicada, ya una vez se había confundido y tuvo que caminar varias cuadras de regreso a su casa y no quería cometer el mismo error ese día.

Bajó del camión y justo pudo ver su casa desde ahí, luciendo junto con el ocaso que estaba deslumbrando. Le había mentido a sus compañeras, ella no pasaba por enfrente de la casa de su vecino terrorista cuando tomaba el camión, él vivía justo en la otra esquina, y ella era la que estaba a lado. Como la casa de él era la última porque después empezaba un terrero que era parte del patio de una escuela que tenía la entrada del lado opuesto, y la otra casa a lado de la chica estaba deshabitada, ella era la única que tenía que soportar sus ruidos, ya que de donde estaban sus vecinos el sonido disminuía notoriamente.

Llegó a su puerta y la abrió con calma, al parecer su vecino estaba tranquilo o no estaba, aunque sabía que lo intenso era entrando más la noche. Ese día, aunque había tomado bastante café en la mañana y una bebida energética en la tarde, estaba cansada, así que iría a la cama temprano.

Dejó su bolsa en la mesa y empezó a buscar algo para hacerse de cenar y de desayunar para el día siguiente, la chica se conocía y siempre le pasaba algo que la hacía salir tarde, así que para ahorrar tiempo en las mañanas y evitar pequeños accidentes, se preparaba el almuerzo desde la noche, dejaba lista la ropa que iba a usar y se bañaba antes de acostarse para solo darse una matutina ducha rápida que servía para despertarla del todo.

Ni siquiera revisó su celular, después de terminar de cenar y lavar los trastes que había utilizado para la preparación de sus alimentos, se dirigió a la cama para descansar, esa noche la dormiría completa, se mentalizó que sería así.

* * *

"Guau, Guau"

No, la chica se rehusaba a despertarse.

"Guau, Guau"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Qué clase de Karma estaba pagando?

"Guau, Guau"

Esos ladridos le dieron la respuesta. Uraraka se giró torpemente de su cama para tomar su celular, ignoró el aviso que decía que tenía 14 conversaciones pendientes de revisión y se fijó en la hora: 3:07 am.

— ¡No! — Se quejó ella mientras tomaba una almohada y se la ponía arriba de su cabeza.

"Guau, Guau"

El bloqueo del suave cojín no sirvió, hizo un poco de berrinche antes de ponerse de pie.

Esa noche ella descansaría, no importaba como, descansaría, se puso las pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta principal, si era necesario romper una ventana de la casa de su vecino para meter al perro para que se callara, lo haría, esa noche ella no tenía paciencia, ya se le había acabado toda y necesitaba tener un sueño completo después de varias noches así.

Salió al jardín frontal dejando la puerta abierta y pudo ver como el perro estaba ladrando a la puerta principal de su casa, como si solo pidiera que lo dejaran entrar, le dejaría una nota al vecino con el número de un carpintero para que le hiciera una entrada a su mascota, no importaba el precio, ella lo pagaría si con eso lograba dormirse.

— Shhhhh. — Le hizo al perro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener el súper poder de hacer callar a los animales, o mejor aún, hacerlos levitar. El perro prestó atención al ruido desconocido. — Shhhhhh. — Volvió a hacer la chica, viendo como aquello parecía estar funcionando.

El perro distinguió el origen del sonido, y contra todo pronóstico se empezó a acercar a Uraraka, la chica se puso nerviosa, lo que quería era callar al perro no hacer que se fuera con ella.

Demasiado tarde, el perro la miró fijamente, y después de unos segundos donde la chica se preguntó como un perro podía tener tanta personalidad, éste entró como si nada a la casa de ella. Uraraka se alarmó, sin embargo cuando entró a la casa vio que el perro se puso cómodo rápidamente ya que estaba arriba del pequeño sillón de la sala.

Bueno, por lo menos había dejado de ladrar.

— No, no, no. — Empezó a decir — Tú no puedes estar aquí. — Sin embargo el perro ignoró sus comentarios y se echó de lado dispuesto a dormirse en aquel lugar extraño.

Como tenía mucho sueño, y su cerebro no funcionaba bien algo en su mente le dijo: "¿Y quién dice que no puede estar aquí? Está callado y es lo que quieres".

Sin pensar mucho en su salud mental porque empezó a escuchar voces, se dirigió a su closet y sacó una sudadera que notoriamente no era de ella, la empezó a acomodar y se dirigió al sillón donde se había instalado su inesperado invitado.

— Bueno, vas a poder quedarte esta noche sólo porque así me vas a dejar dormir — Dijo, aunque no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo ya que no iba a obtener respuesta — Pero no te vas a quedar en este sillón, mira te traje una cama improvisada.

El perro seguía durmiendo, Uraraka pensó en empujarlo levemente para dejarlo caer en la alfombra, sin embargo cuando lo empezó a mover, vio el nombre que tenía en su collar "King Explosion Murder" Y decidió cargarlo para ponerlo arriba de la sudadera y le llenó un pequeño recipiente con agua por si le daba sed en su estadía. ¿El Rey de la explosión asesina? ¿Qué clase de perro era aquel para tener semejante nombre? ¿Qué clase de dueño era su vecino para que le pusiera a su perro un nombre así? No lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo.

Después de acomodar al perro que parecía tener el sueño profundo, volvió a su cama, tenía tanto sueño que no dio tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de haber tomado al canino.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente la chica despertó por la luz del sol, cuando vio que todo estaba en silencio y ella se sentía descansada se acomodó rápidamente para tomar su celular, temiendo el haber quedarse dormida a causa de los desvelos de las noches anteriores.

6:17 a.m. era lo que presumía su celular, sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a acostarse con un sentimiento de felicidad, le había ganado a su despertador por 13 minutos, aún podía descansar 13 minutos más y ya se sentía con energía.

Dejó que él teléfono sonara mostrando su hora de despertar actual, y se dirigió al baño sin apresurarse como era de costumbre desde que llegó al barrio. Se despertó totalmente con el agua sobre su espalda y salió renovada dispuesta a aplicarse un poco más en su belleza del día solo por haber despertado de buenas.

Ella entraba a trabajar a las 9:00 a.m. Debía de tomar el camión de las 8:00 a.m. para alcanzar el metro y aun le quedaba un poco más de una hora para eso. Decidió modificar un poco el atuendo que tenía planeado cambiando el pantalón formal por una falda holgada y dejó listos unos tacones bajitos. Se fue a su espejo a maquillarse y en vez de sólo usar polvo, labial, delineador y rímel, añadió a su rostro base, rubor, sombras para los ojos y las cejas e iluminador.

Excelente todo estaba saliendo bien, viendo que aún le quedaban 40 minutos para que su camión pasase, decidió ir a la cocina para preparar un poco de tocino ahumado, ya se había hecho unos pancakes y sólo necesitaba calentarlos, pero que mejor acompañamiento que algo salado para contrastar con el sabor.

Sacó el paquete de tocino y mientras se calentaba un poco el sartén prendió la cafetera, dejaría sus zapatos en la entrada para ponérselos nada más saliendo y mientras podría seguir en pantuflas, excelente, sin embargo al acercarse a la sala para prender el televisor y escuchar las noticias, recordó que alguien más la estaba acompañando.

— Ah, perrito. — Dijo cuando vio cómo aquel can pomerano en la cama improvisada que le había creado. El canino ya estaba despierto, pero seguía en el lugar que le había asignado, nunca había visto una mascota tan educada.

El nombrado al sentirse observado por la chica, decidió salir de su escondite y empezó a seguirla a la cocina. Uraraka volvió a sentir nervios ¿Cómo pudo haber metido a un perro a su casa así? ¿Qué pasaría su hubiese sido un perro destructivo? ¿Qué pasaba si tenía pulgas o algo parecido?  
Bueno, ya lo había hecho, ahora sólo seguiría limpiar con sumo cuidado la sala para ver si no había nada sospechoso.

La chica con el perro detrás vació una porción de carne en el sartén, adoró ver como se empezaba a desprender la manteca de las tiras de carne, no obstante, aquella admiración fue deshecha cuando un ladrido la hizo respingar.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó mirando hacia atrás. El perro empezó a mover la cola mientras volvía a ladrar pero ahora de forma más tranquila. — ¿Quieres? — Volvió a preguntar la chica mientras el perro se sentaba en respuesta a su pregunta.

Como estaba de buen humor, decidió tomar un poco del tocino crudo y se lo lanzó, sin fijarse que el can olfateó la carne, le dio la vuelta y volvió a ladrar.

— ¿Qué? — La chica se encontraba sorprendida al ver aún el pedazo de carne en el suelo, ¿le había rechazo su comida? La mascota por el contrario empezó a ladrar y ahora incluso a brincar. — ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres de mi tocino frito? No, ¿Te crees un Rey o algo por el estilo?

En eso la chica recordó su nombre, King Explosion Murder, King, sí eso escuchaba mucho mejor que su nombre completo.

— King — Dijo, y el perro levantó una patita, de acuerdo, se la había ganado, ese día ella comería un poco menos de su ración de tocino.

Puso su carne arriba de sus pancakes y lo que le daría a King lo puso en un plato y lo llevó de vuelta a la sala, justo al lado del recipiente que se veía tenía menos agua.

King empezó a comer gustoso, o al menos Uraraka pensaba que era gustoso y no gustosa, ella se le quedó mirando, notando que el can que estaba bien cuidado y limpio, vaya, al fin algo bueno de su vecino. Y cuando pensó en él se quedó helada. Su vecino, mierda. Si se daba cuenta que ella había tomado a su perro se le armaría una que sería peor que una pelea contra All for One.

Volvió a mirar su reloj y se sorprendió a ver que le quedaban 15 minutos, rayos, no quería que se le pasara el camión, corrió a toda prisa a la cocina para verter su desayuno en un recipiente para meterlo en su bolsa, y también rellenó su termo con café al que rápidamente le puso un poco de leche y miel.

Siguió corriendo con King detrás de ella (ya que había acabado su almuerzo), fue a su cuarto a cepillarse rápidamente el cabello y los dientes. Aventó sus pantuflas y se fue descalza hasta la puerta de la entrada donde sus zapatos esperaban. No encontró la tapa del termo, así que sólo metió su desayuno en el bolso y el café lo llevó en la mano. Se puso los tacones pero como iba apurada decidió no abrochárselos hasta que llegara a la parada del bus.

Abrió la puerta y King salió corriendo a través de ella, listo, perro solucionado, se acomodó su bolso lista para ir a esperar el trasporte. No obstante la suerte seguía sin estar a su lado, así que cuando apenas dio un paso afuera de su puerta, una voz ronca la hizo respingar, era lo que menos quería, pero ahí estaba, justo enfrente de ella.

— Así que usted fue la loca que secuestró a mi mascota.

* * *

Chan, Chan, Chan~~ Empiezo historia nueva en fandom nuevo ¡Espero disfrutar mucho la estadía aquí! La verdad tengo otras dos historias pendientes que no he terminado, sin embargo este shipp me encantó, así que por ser la Kacchako Week decidí poner mi granito de arena. Se supone que aplicaba para ser parte del día 0 AU, pero por causas del destino estoy publicando ahorita.

Esta historia es una adaptación, significa que tomé varios detalles de un libro y ahora lo junte con mi propia imaginación, antes lo había intentando hacer pero resultó ser un "adaptaplagio" así que lo eliminé y ahora lo publico porque realmente me gusta la historia, si leen la historia original no se arrepentirán.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta "pinkidees18" que es la que corrige todos los desastres gramaticales que cometo, y a los seguidores de la página de facebook "Es de Fanfics" que en una publicación me ayudaron a tener más ideas originales para la historia.

Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— Así que usted fue la loca que secuestró a mi mascota.

Uraraka mentalmente gimió un "Noooo", mientras veía a su vecino acercarse, no tenía tiempo para eso.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta que mi perro salió de tu puta casa?!

La chica se quedó en estado de shock, el cabrón le estaba empezando a hacer una escena en su jardín cuando ella sólo era una víctima más.

— Creo que esa no es la forma de dirigirse conmi….

— ¡Me interesa un carajo lo que creas! ¡¿Por qué tomaste a mi perro maldita cara redonda?!

De acuerdo puede que no tuviese tiempo para dialogar, sin embargo tampoco iba a dejar que le insultaran y gritaran de esa manera.

— ¡Para que se callara de una vez por todas! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando lo dejas solo en la noche y ladra a partir de las tres de la mañana hasta que el pobre se cansa de suplicar? — Le recriminó — ¡La culpa de que King esté conmigo es a causa de tus descuidos! ¡Borracho infeliz!

Muy bien, la paciencia de la joven había tocado fondo, estaba sacando todo: desde el incidente con la basura, la música mientras limpiaba, el perro que no la dejaba dormir y todas las groserías que ella había escuchado desde que llegó. Ella era una persona muy paciente, pero una forma de hacerla enojar fácil era cuando le faltaban a respeto, no iba a dejar que alguien intentara pisotearla así como así.

El vecino empezó a fruncir los labios de forma desagradable, la chica intuyó que estaba a nada de sacar un golpe a cualquier cosa que se le atravesase ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? El adoptar a su perro no era algo para que se pusiera así, y mucho menos para que le levantara la voz a la primera oportunidad. Estaba loco.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre carajo! Este perro es mío, ¡métete en tus propios asuntos perra!

— ¡Entonces actúa como tal y has que me deje dormir tranquila por primera vez desde que llegué! ¡Porque lo seguiré haciendo si con eso puedo dormir!

El vecino retrocedió un paso y ella avanzó otro intentando contratacar, grave error, tenía los zapatos desabrochado y un termo de café sin tapa, el tropiezo fue inevitable y la chica vació parte del líquido sobre el pecho del hombre, gracias a All Might él llevaba un par de hojas que lo protegieron de la mayor parte de la quemadura, pero aun así ambos se pusieron rojos al instante, uno por coraje y otra por vergüenza.

La joven sabía que se debía de disculpar, si temía que su vecino la golpeara, ahora estaba segura de que si no se desquitaba con ella en ese instante se iba a desquitar con su casa o cualquier otra de sus pertenencias más tarde, pero el tipo se había congelado de la rabia, así que una parte de ella que no sabía que tenía, tomó su instinto de "perra" como él dijo y le contestó:

— Esto y más te mereces, ¡Y más te vale que pueda dormir de corrido esta noche!

Y con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir se dio la vuelta, si estuviera en una película seguramente se subiría a su auto último modelo y arrancaría con todos los caballos de fuerza que tenía el motor, pero estaba en la vida real, así que se fue caminando incómodamente debido a sus zapatos desabrochados a su parada de camión, es más, se iría a la parada que estaba más lejos para que al tipo no se le ocurriera seguirla. Y pensando en eso último se dijo que si se encontraba un taxi lo tomaría directo a la estación del metro.

* * *

— ¡Uraraka!

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó la chica después de despertar de un trance, vio a su jefa que la miraba preocupada, seguramente le había hablado por bastante tiempo antes de sacarla de las nubes — ¿Sucede algo? — La azabache negó con la cabeza.

— No importa, ¿Otra vez tu vecino?

— Siempre es él — Respondió mientras volvía a revisar su celular — Me peleé con él en la mañana, le lancé la mitad de mi café a su playera….

— ¿Tú? ¿Cómo estuvo? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta — ¡Uraraka!

— Sí, perdón, lo odio, ya sabes. — La respuesta fue en automático.

— No estás distraída por eso…. ¿Qué pasó? — Otra vez sin respuesta, pero vio que su compañera tenía la vista en el celular, así que le arrebató el aparato lo más rápido posible. — Me sé tu código, habla ahora o te arrepentirás.

La nombrada empalideció, intentó recoger su móvil pero fue imposible debido a la altura de su compañera, decidió ceder.

— Es Iida — Explicó — Viene esta noche a la ciudad.

Yaoyorozu miró a su amiga con cara de duda, Iida era un gran amigo de Uraraka desde la infancia, sin embargo en su adolescencia él tomó gusto por las carreras y decidió cambiar de residencia para poder entrenar con los mejores coach del país, el año siguiente incluso iba a participar en las olimpiadas, no entendía que podía estar mal.

— Deberías de estar feliz. — Respondió, intentando analizar la situación.

— Lo estoy, enserio. Solo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Que en la mañana estaba tan enojada con lo que pasó con mi vecino que apenas me subí al camión empecé a contestar todos los mensajes que tenía pendientes. Cuando vi el de Iida que decía que iba a venir sólo esta noche a hacer una visita rápida y quería que nos viéramos le dije que estaba encantadísima, sin embargo tenía el auto descompuesto, y el lugar de la cita se me hacía un poco lejos.

Silencio…

Yaoyorozu tenía un aire de "mamá" cuando estaba con sus amigas, las escuchaba, las intentaba entender y siempre les daba consejos, era su psicóloga particular, ahora mismo acaba de empezar una sesión.

— Entonces…. — Le dio oportunidad de continuar a su "paciente".

— ¡Entonces no me di cuenta que estábamos hablando por el grupo donde está Deku! — Esa oración fue casi un grito — No había hablado así que no me percaté, pero apenas envié el último mensaje, se ofreció inmediatamente a recogerme de aquí para ir a cenar y después para llevarme a mi casa.

La azabache miró a su amiga, analizándola mientras se tocaba la barbilla con la palma de la mano para después suspirar. Muy bien, ahora era la parte difícil dónde debía de dar su opinión.

— Uraraka — Empezó, suave — Creo que ya lo debes de superar, ya casi se cumple un año de aquello. — La nombrada se heló pero al fin prestó atención a su amiga.

— Es que… no puedo. — Respondió, derrotada, ahí estaba el suceso que más le había incomodado en toda su vida.

— Sí, si puedes, él ha demostrado que a pesar de tu decisión sigue apoyándote, no entiendo porque le sigues huyendo, él es bueno.

— Es por eso mismo — Se sinceró la castaña. — Él es tan bueno que siento que no merezco su perdón. — Yaoyorozu sujetó el hombro de su amiga demostrándole su apoyo.

— No deberías de pensar así.

— Pues lo hago, si él me odiara y me maldijera sería todo mucho más fácil. Pero no, tiene que hacerme sentir a mí como la villana porque siempre que me ocurre algo está dispuesto a ayudarme. — Y al fin lo había sacado, ese sentimiento que la había albergado desde que había terminado su compromiso con Midoriya hace unos meses atrás.

Su historia era el sueño de cualquiera: Ellos se habían conocido cuando los presentó Iida hace ya seis años, el amigo en común dijo que ellos tenían bastantes similitudes y se deberían de dar una oportunidad, ambos aceptaron, y después de conocerse un poco empezaron una relación que parecía ir de maravilla, incluso después de 5 años de noviazgo él ya le había dado el anillo de compromiso, pero en el proceso de los preparativos de la ceremonia la chica empezó a dudar, y siendo fiel a sus sentimientos canceló todo cuando incluso ya habían pagado algunas cosas para la boda.

Un escándalo total.

— Eso significa que realmente te aprecia — Intentó consolarla Yaoyorozu — Puede que no terminaran como tenían planeado, pero él valoró el tiempo que pasaron juntos y por eso te procuró, sigues siendo una persona importante para él.

— Pero… — Empezó la joven, dudando de cómo debería de decir las palabras — Ese no es el proceso normal cuando enfrentas una separación.

— Tu misma me dijiste que él era una persona muy madura ¿No? — La cuestionó — Midoriya entendió tu decisión y te dio tu espacio. Pero parece que la que no lo ha superado eres tú, le estás dando vueltas a un asunto que ya ha finalizado.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada por la espalda, tal vez era cierto, tal vez estaba tan arrepentida con lo que había hecho que no se percató que tal vez él sentía lo mismo, sólo que estaba esperando a que ella tomara la decisión final. Puede que fuese cierto que estaba exagerando.

— Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Tienes razón, no hay necesidad de sobre-pensar las cosas. — Respondió con una sonrisa ligera, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Tuvo como respuesta otra sonrisa, esa que decía que todo iba bien. Excelente, ya podría volver a trabajar como de costumbre.

* * *

Después de tener una pequeña discusión con su jefa, por fin Uraraka estaba bajando los pisos de aquel edificio para reencontrarse con su ex. Apenas entró a la recepción, Tsuyu la interceptó con un cepillo para arreglarle el cabello, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató que la contadora ya iba peinada y maquillada para aquella reunión informal.

— ¿Es muy notorio? — Preguntó la castaña cuando sintió la mirada de su compañera. — Yao-Momo me obligó a venir así, incluso usó su maquillaje en mí cuando le dije que no traía mis pinturas.

— Te ves muy bonita Ochako — Respondió la recepcionista de largos cabellos con su sonrisa sincera — Hace mucho que no te veías así, hoy en la mañana venías más arreglada de lo normal, pero ahora te ves fabulosa, deberías de hacerlo más seguido.

La aludida sonrió un poco incómoda, sí, tal vez anteriormente había descuidado un poco su apariencia, pero es que se había convencido en el pasado que debía de aceptarse "tal como era" aunque igual puede que el maquillaje sacara a relucir lo más llamativo de su rostro.

— Sí, no tengo el maquillaje de Yao-Momo pero lo intentaré imitar con el mío. — Respondió motivada. Al inicio casi salta del edificio cuando vio que su jefa se acercaba hacía ella con todo el set de maquillaje que alguien pudiese imaginar, pero después de luchar y ver resultado se sentía satisfecha, lástima que sólo la verían dos personas que no se fijaban mucho en esas cosas.

— Aoyama va a venir para atender la sesión de fotos ¿No? — Preguntó Tsuyu — Igual le puedes pedir un kit de "básicos" de él, sabes que siempre tiene de lo mejor en la industria.

— ¡Le enviaré un mensaje! ¡Gracias Tsuyu! — Respondió la chica casi gritando mientras se adelantaba a la puerta, Deku le estaba hablando por teléfono, seguramente preocupado por su tardanza.

La secretaria simplemente le deseó buena suerte y la despidió con un gesto de manos.

— Perdón, Deku ¿Esperaste mucho? — Preguntó Uraraka una vez vio al nombrado afuera del edificio recargado en su automóvil, el chico estaba mirando su celular, seguramente extrañado porque ella le había rechazado la llamada.

— Para nada — Respondió un chico que se veía vestía ropas un poco más grandes de su talla — Simplemente debemos apurarnos porque el restaurante está algo lejos y el tráfico esta lento, me reportaron un choque por la zona.

— Que bueno que te avisaron — Respondió la chica, sin saber si debía de saludarlo de beso en la mejilla o qué, sin embargo el chico de ondulado cabello se dirigió a abrirla la puerta del copiloto y después rodeó el lugar para posicionarse en el lugar del piloto.

— ¿Lista? ¿Necesitas hacer alguna parada antes? — Preguntó el joven de la misma edad que ella cuando se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

— No. — Dijo la chica, imitando a su acompañante — Pensaba llevarle algún postre, pero creo que Iida aún sigue con su dieta rigurosa, sí la va a romper hoy, no quiero que se emocione demás. — Midoriya rió.

— Tienes razón.

Y sin más, avanzaron hacia su destino.

— ¿Y cómo te va en la estación? — Preguntó Uraraka después de unos metros en el tráfico. Estaba encendida la radio, pero aun así no quería tener un silencio incómodo. — ¿Has atrapado a algún maleante?

Ese era el oficio de Deku, policía, ella lo conoció cuando apenas estaba en la academia, pero ahora ya se había integrado a la estación de la ciudad y se encargaba de hacer los análisis psicométricos de los criminales, tanto de los que habían capturado como de los que aún estaban en fuga.

— Aún no, últimamente sólo hemos tenido borrachos y uno que otro drogadicto.

— Como mi vecino — Respondió en automático la chica.

— ¿Tu vecino? Creí que vivías en un barrio tranquilo. — Uraraka se mordió la lengua, ella no había hablado de eso con Midoriya, cuando inauguró la casa ni siquiera lo había invitado a la comida que hizo, él ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía ahora.

— Sí, es tranquilo, pero ya sabes cómo es, siempre hay un marginado en el barrio, lástima que me tocó a lado. Te juro que no quiero llegar a la casa, me peleé con él hoy y le tengo un poco de miedo.

— ¿Necesitas que un policía te acompañe? — Preguntó el joven. La chica rió. Sí, él parecía que lo había superado, así que ella lo haría también.

— Sí por favor, que me lleve hasta la puerta de mi casa.

— ¡Que exigente ciudadana!

— ¡Mis impuestos le dan de comer!

— Pero señorita, yo soy un practicante, a mí no me pagan. — Ambos rieron, esas eran pláticas que tenían antes, cuando estaban en su relación.

Los dos lo recordaron.

Después de reír se volvió a formar el silencio, Deku se concentró en la carretera, y Uraraka para evitar recordar más cosas, se le quedó mirando al joven que tenía lado:Era más alto que ella pero no por mucho, tenía un cuerpo que era fornido aunque no se le notaran por la ropa holgada que usaba en sus tiempos libres, era aseado y seguía usando el perfume que tenía cuando la chica lo conoció. Tal vez su cambio más drástico era su cabello, antes lo había tenido largo y sus rulos se habían notado más, pero ahora lo tenía corto a comparación, aunque seguía siendo de un color verdoso oscuro.

— Hey, Deku — Volvió a hablar la chica — ¿Ahora quién te compra el tinte para el cabello?

Eso era algo que también era entre ellos, cuando recién se conocieron y empezaron a hacerse amigos, Midoriya era un poco friki, entonces había tenido el deseo de pintarse el cabello verde como un personaje de videojuego, a la chica no le pareció mal y como veía que él se detenía por la vergüenza de ir a la peluquería, ella compró el tinte y se lo aplicó.

La chica era una novata y él tenía el cabello naturalmente oscuro, entonces el resultado no fue como ambos habían esperado, el color no era brillante y no se parecía al personaje en cuestión, sin embargo el color al ser discreto sólo resaltaba cuando estabas lo suficientemente cerca de la cabellera del joven, y como no se veía mal ambos decidieron que así se quedaría. Y al parecer lo seguiría siendo.

— Después de tantos retoques, ya me sale así natural — Dijo el joven, dispuesto a bromear un poco.

— Que raro, creí verte las raíces cuando estabas esperándome.

— Jajajaja, los compro por internet. — Explicó — Es más barato y puedo pedir por mayoreo.

— Chico inteligente.

— Yo siempre.

Y sin percatarse del tiempo llegaron a su destino.

La cena con Iida fue divertida, al inicio el joven atleta estaba algo consternado por ver como se llevaban sus amigos, no los había visto desde que le anunciaron el rompimiento de su compromiso y eso llevaba bastante tiempo, sin embargo al verlos llegar tan relajados y platicando de cosas triviales supo que sus preocupaciones deberían de quedarse atrás, ambos parecían estar bien, él no quería pensar en una reconciliación porque eso sería apresurar las cosas, pero confiaba en que le sucedería lo mejor a ellos.

Además, él estaba de muy buen humor, su hermano que meses atrás había tenido un accidente de auto y los doctores le dijeron que iba a quedar parapléjico, empezaba a responder sorprendentemente bien, y si seguía el tratamiento posiblemente podría volver a caminar, eso fue una bendición para la familia, pero aun así él prometió que ganaría el oro en las carreras por los dos, para que ambos pudieran perseguir sus sueños, y así lo esperaba.

El trío de amigos deseaba quedarse más tiempo en aquel restaurante tranquilo, sin embargo todos tenían obligaciones que atender, Iida debía de seguir una rutina de sueño exigente, Ochako tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y Midoriya entraba en el turno de la mañana a la estación. Se despidieron tristes porque no sabían cuando se volverían a ver, pero todos estaban felices de que a pesar de tener un compromiso roto, la amistad de ellos seguía intacta.

* * *

— Uraraka — Dijo Deku una vez dentro del auto para dejar a la chica a su casa — Tengo que hablar contigo.

La chica sintió que toda la comida y la pequeña parte de alcohol que había tomado se le bajaban al estómago y un poco más abajo, la cena estuvo tan bien, tan amena, no quería arruinar esa velada.

— ¿Q-qué pasó Deku? — Estaba atrapada con él en ese vehículo, no podía evitarlo como siempre lo hacía.

— Son dos cosas las que te quiero decir. En primera — La chica aguantó la respiración — ¿Me acompañarías de dejar unos papeles a casa de un amigo?

— S-si — Respondió la joven, viendo que si no decía una respuesta a su compañero no iba a continuar su plática.

— No nos tardaremos mucho, sólo debo de entregar una copia de un reporte que se arruinó, descuida, estarás en casa a tiempo. — Uraraka asintió, un poco intranquila aún. — Y la segunda cosa que te quiero decir es, gracias.

— ¿Gracias?

— Sí, gracias por aceptar salir esta noche con nosotros, ya no nos hemos visto desde aquello, pero me alegra que estés bien, con eso me siento más tranquilo al decirte que ya tengo una nueva pareja. — La contadora se le quedó mirando a su ex, ahora amigo.

— ¿Tienes una nueva pareja?

— Sí — Respondió con simpleza el chico — Se llama Himiko Toga, ella es química forense, la conocí una vez en un caso de asesinato, hace poco nos volvimos a reencontrar y parece que congeniamos bien. Quién lo diría ¿No?

— Vaya, eso es… inesperado — Empezó, sorprendida — Pero me alegro mucho por ti Deku — Dijo con total sinceridad. — Que bueno que te hayas dado una oportunidad.

— Sí, para serte sincero no lo planeé, pero bueno, me atrapó.

La chica sintió como un peso de sus hombros era liberado, estuvo estresada todo ese tiempo por cómo se sentía su ex que nunca pensó que él ya había hecho su vida. Eso la relajaba, ya no se sentía tan villana como antes.

— Y… ¿Esta bien esto? — Preguntó Uraraka después de analizar la situación — Ya sabes, que fueses por mí y me lleves a la casa.

— Le he hablado de ti, te conoce por historias, no te apures le conté de tu situación antes de ir al edificio de Yaoyorozu, dice que te quiere conocer.

— ¿A mí?

— Ella es una persona muy abierta, dice que mientras lo hayamos superado no hay problema, y, si tú te llevas tan bien conmigo, seguramente también lo harás con ella.

— L-lo pensaré — Muy bien, demasiada información para la chica.

— Excelente — El semáforo estaba en rojo y el joven sacó una tarjeta de su cartera — Ella tiene un diplomado que le permite entrar en el campo policial, sin embargo ahorita está trabajando en un hospital privado, si vas, te hace un examen sanguíneo completamente gratis. — Le tendió la tarjeta de presentación.

— Gracias. — Respondió, tomó el pequeño cartón y lo guardó sin verlo en su bolsa.

— Ahí viene el número de contacto, tanto del laboratorio como el personal, en cualquiera de los dos puedes llamar.

La chica iba a volver a gradecer, sin embargo el semáforo se cambió a verde y el carro arrancó, así que por inercia Uraraka miró hacia la calle y se le hizo sumamente familiar el panorama.

— Deku… Creí que íbamos a casa de tu compañero — Dijo mientras veía calles que recordaba de antes.

— Sí, y es mi amigo, Kacchan ¿Te acuerdas de él? Trabaja conmigo. — La joven hizo memoria, él era su amigo de la infancia o algo así, pero nunca lo había conocido en persona.

— Ah, sí, el que estaba en el cuerpo anti-bombas. — Dijo en automático, esa ruta le era bastante familiar.

— Él mismo, — Respondió — ¿Te pasa algo?

— Este camino es el que uso para ir a mi casa — Respondió Uraraka, no sabía porque pero empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Enserio? Que bueno que tengas a un policía viviendo tan cerca de tu casa entonces ¿No? Aunque él tiene un horario de lo más quebrado.

Ella lo ignoró mientras veía como cada vez más se acercaba a su destino.

— Deku ¿Qué es lo que vamos a entregar?

— La copia de unos papeles, él dijo que los mojó con café y quedaron inservibles, así que me pidió que le llevara el repuesto para que pudiera trabajar en casa ¿Por qué?

El carro se estacionó, la chica confirmó sus sospechas y Kacchan ni siquiera la dejó responder, porque los estaba esperando fuera de su casa con King a lado y apenas vio el carro se acercó para tomar los documentos que ella había arruinado.

— ¿Qué carajos haces con este perdedor cara redonda?

* * *

Muy bien, segundo capítulo, creo que se van aclarando las cosas. Al inicio quería hacer el capítulo uno hasta aquí, pero era demasiado largo, espero que ya identificados los papeles de los protagonistas disfruten la historia tanto como yo lo estoy a escribirla.

**Agradecimientos a: **

**KusoYuuko:** ¡Qué bueno que te esté atrapando la historia, ¡espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Uraraka inhaló una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, era más temprano de lo que había salido el día anterior, pero aun así se preocupó de toparse a su vecino. Tal como ella le había pedido a gritos, King la dejó dormir de corrido esa noche, pero si bien no tenía cara para enfrentarle por su pelea, ahora mucho menos que sabía que era un conocido de Deku.

Ni siquiera pudo dormir tan relajada, los primeros rayos de sol la levantaron mucho más temprano que de costumbre, pero sentía una ansiedad tremenda, Midoriya había sido un caballero con ella, pero no sabía que le había dicho a sus amigos acerca del rompimiento, así que si se ya se llevaba mal con Kacchan, ahora sería mucho peor por romperle el corazón a su amigo.

Deseaba con todo su ser que su ex hubiese sido discreto en el asunto y muy maduro para saber qué cosas decir, empezó a intentar convencerse de ello para girar la manija de la puerta, y lo consiguió, pero al atravesar el pequeño jardín delantero, sus anhelos de tener una mañana tranquila la abandonaron de repente.

— Así que en realidad si eres una perra — Dijo el vecino apenas ella dio tres pasos. Él estaba afuera con King sujeto de una correa, ahora no se veía tan andrajoso, llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de vestir, pero aun así su cabello estaba puntiagudo y sus ojos seguían siendo rojizos. — Espérame que te voy a llevar a tu trabajo.

Uraraka pensaba en ignorar el comentario y seguir adelante en su rutina, pero aquel comentario la confundió totalmente.

— N-no, no es necesario. — Intentó excusarse con las manos.

— ¡No te estoy preguntando! — Le gritó él mientras entraba a su casa con King detrás.

La joven entonces se quedó sola, dudando en sí obedecer aquella extraña orden o seguir su camino. Pensó en la segunda opción, más recordó el comportamiento explosivo que tenía el sujeto, tanto por lo que había visto como por lo que recordaba que Deku le dijo algunas veces, y no dudo en que si hacía un paso en falso él iría hasta la parada del camión y la secuestraría de ser necesario.

Pero ¿Por qué la quería llevar a su trabajo? No eran amigos, ¡Él ni siquiera sabía dónde trabaja! ¿De dónde se le había metido esa idea en la cabeza? Bueno, la respuesta seguramente la tendría, porque él ya había salido de su casa, con un cinturón lleno de artefactos peligrosos que no preguntaría para que servían y las llaves de un auto que estaba estacionado en su cochera.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Supuso que esa era la indicación de que se subiera al coche.

Lo hizo con precaución, un día atrás ni loca se hubiese subido al mismo vehículo que él, pero él era amigo de Deku, significaba que debería de tener algo bueno ¿Verdad? O quizá sólo lo hizo para que ella se disculpara y después la haría bajarse del automóvil para dejarla en una zona aislada. Después de pensar eso último se alarmó ya que ya estaba dentro del coche, así que discretamente le envió su ubicación en tiempo real a Yaoyorozu para cualquier inconveniente.

— Gracias, Kaccha…

— ¡No me digas así! — Gritó él mientras encendía el auto. La chica se asustó, ¿Y cómo quería que le dijera entonces? Él nunca se había presentado como persona de tal, y ella nunca escuchó su nombre por parte de su ex.

No importó, el sujeto tomó el volante y empezó a conducir en carretera.

— Disculpa, ¿Sí sabes a dónde te diriges? — Volvió a preguntarle, un poco asustada por la velocidad en que conducía, ¡Se suponía que era policía! Y esa velocidad estaba segura que rozaba con los límites permitidos.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! — Respondió — Apenas huiste del carro ayer, ese maldito nerd empezó a hablar acerca de ti. Aunque no me interesa en lo absoluto, me contó de tu auto descompuesto, tu trabajo, y la cena que tuvieron. No entiendo cómo fue que llegaste a comprometerte con ese bastardo. En fin, lo hago como pago del favor que me hizo, yo no le debo nada a nadie, aunque eso involucre llevar a la responsable de mi trabajo arruinado a su edificio. Ni creas que lo hago por ti.

Uraraka no habló, era lo mejor, si él ya estaba alterado mientras decía su monólogo, cualquier comentario por parte de ella lo haría estallar. Decidió permanecer callada, y así se quedó hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina.

Bajó sin decir nada, pero sentía que iba a ser muy grosero, y viendo como estaba la situación, algo le dijo que ya empezaría a tratar a ese tipejo aunque no le gustase. Rodeó el cofre del vehículo y se acercó a la ventana del conductor que tenía el vidrio abajo.

— Muchas gracias por traerme Ka… — Pero se detuvo.

— Bakugou, Bakugou Katsuki. — Complementó el hombre de mala gana.

— Entonces muchas gracias por traerme Bakugou — Respondió entonces ella — Fue un placer. — Él entonces chistó sus labios y arrancó el auto para dejarla ahí. Bueno, era lo menos que se podía esperar de alguien que parecía un terrorista.

Se giró entonces para adentrarse al edificio, sin embargo en la entrada alguien la estaba observado, Manami Aiba, mejor conocida como "La Brava".

— ¿Aceptando un aventón de alguien cuyo nombre no conocías? — Dijo apenas la recién llegada pasó por su lado. Genial, los había escuchado — ¿A caso estás probando aplicaciones de citas con desconocidos?

Uraraka frunció el ceño, La Brava era conocida por ser alguien un poco intenso, era la encargada de Marketing en la empresa y era realmente buena en ello, más conocía tanto de la computadora que a veces en las juntas que tenía, ella presentaba información demás, información que se suponía no podía tener acceso debido a las políticas de privacidad, pero era sabido que si algo le apasionaba, no dejaba de investigarlo hasta que estuviera totalmente satisfecha.

— No, sólo es un conocido del que no recordaba el nombre — Contestó la castaña mientras miraba a su compañera pelirroja que tenía un gran delineado sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres que lo investigue? Me fije en la matrícula de su auto.

— No, no gracias, así estoy bien. — Respondió.

— Como quieras — Y tras esa oración se adelantó a tomar el ascensor. Uraraka, para evitar seguir platicando con ella, se dirigió a la recepción donde Tsuyu ya estaba ocupando su lugar.

— Buenos días Ochako — Respondió la recepcionista una vez vio a su compañera acercarse — Llegaste algo temprano hoy, ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

— No, sencillamente hoy pude dormir de seguido y desperté temprano — Mintió, no quería volver a hablar de su ex, Tsuyu también había sido amiga de Deku y las cosas se habían tensando un poco cuando una vez su compañera admitió que extrañaba platicar con el joven, él se había encargado de conocer a sus amigos para integrarse, y aunque ellos prefirieron apoyar la decisión de ella, no quería decir que no extrañaran la compañía de él.

— Que bien, Kero — Respondió con simpleza, y la contadora se sintió un poco culpable — Las veo en la tarde.

— Sí — Contestó, entendiendo que Tsuyu era de las que más estaban ocupadas en la mañana, ya que también era la encargada de reportar los resultados de los sistemas de seguridad en la noche por si había pasado algún incidente.

Se despidieron con un gesto de mano y la contadora entró en el ascensor, aunque un piso más adelante lo tuvo que compartir con alguien mucho más indeseable que La Brava.

— Buenos días Uraraka —Saludó Minoru Mineta, la chica sonrió incómoda, él era, en pocas palabras un pervertido, no había ninguna otra palabra que lo describiera mejor.

— Buenos días Mineta — Contestó cortante.

— Ya confirmaron la fecha de la sesión de fotos, es increíble que hayan conseguido que Tsukuyomi haya aceptado ser parte de la campaña — Comentó, ignorando el tono de la castaña — Aunque no es tan importante si comparo que tengo que fotografiar el hermoso cuerpo de Yaoyo….

Y la chica salió del ascensor dejándolo hablando sólo, no era que fuese un tipo peligroso, pero Mineta tenía un gran poder para incomodar a todas las femeninas del lugar, no era un secreto que él intencionalmente se dedicara a la fotografía sólo para acercarse a modelos semi desnudas, pero lastimosamente era un fotógrafo excepcional, así que era obvio que estaría entre los empleados de la mejor empresa a pesar de sus actitudes que escondía medianamente con desconocidos.

— Llegaste temprano — Dijo Yaoyorozu cuando la vio atravesar la puerta de su oficina.

— Sí, algo me dijo que llegara antes. — Contestó, ya algo harta de aquel comentario ¿Es que siempre se notaba que llegaba apresurada?

— Me encanta ese sexto sentido tuyo, porque es cierto — Respondió la azabache cuando la castaña terminó de acomodar sus cosas en su escritorio. Uraraka prestó atención a sus palabras — Kyoka le dijo a Fumikage que modelaría ropa interior, sin embargo ¡No tenemos nada de eso! Tengo unos diseños que podrían funcionar, pero necesito tela, a los costureros y saber las medidas de él, ¡Debemos de movernos rápido!

Uraraka sintió el peso de aquellas palabras, las prendas que decía Yao-Momo podían ser fáciles de realizar, pero si no tenían nada programado, sería un gran inconveniente que esas prendas no estuvieran listas junto con el resto de la colección.

Pasaron toda la mañana al teléfono y con computadora enfrente, Uraraka dividiéndose entre los proveedores y recursos humanos, y Yaoyorozu entre los animadores digitales y las modelos para ver quién sería la compañera de Tokoyami, porque si él debía de modelar ropa interior, una chica también debería de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera almorzaron, pero para la hora de la comida ambas ya tenían medianamente resueltos los problemas más importantes, así que decidieron parar un rato.

— La tela nos llega el viernes. — Suspiró Uraraka — Sin embargo los costureros no estarán disponibles hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana.

— Eso es malo — Señaló Yaoyorozu que se notaba agotada, cuando estaba así una vena resaltaba de su frente — La sesión de fotos será el viernes de la semana entrante, no tendrán listo todo.

— ¿Quieres que contratemos empleados extra? — Preguntó la contadora, espantándose por todo el papeleo que debería hacer.

— No, es demasiado repentino — Contestó la azabache — Los haré yo misma. — Declamó — Hace mucho que no tomo una máquina de coser, no debo de confiar en que los demás harán todo por mí, será divertido.

Y tras comer apenas el almuerzo y un poco de frutos secos que tenían escondidos por ahí, aquel equipo de trabajo se dirigió a un centro comercial cercano que ofrecía los mismos productos que sus proveedores pero en menudeo. Yaoyorozu debía de empezar a preparar los atuendos ese mismo día, para tratar cualquier percance que podría atravesarse.

— Debemos de buscar esta tela — Señaló la diseñadora una vez llegaron al gran establecimiento, gracias a All Might ella tenía diseños hechos de sobra, siempre diseñaba, incluso cuando tenían bastante trabajo encima se daba un tiempo para dibujar, decía que con eso despejaba su mente para volver a trabajar con todas sus energías.

— ¿Cuánto? — Preguntó la contadora, sin saber la cantidad de material que necesitaban.

— Para hacer dos conjuntos — Respondió su jefa. — Me gustaría practicar una vez antes de hacer el conjunto final.

— Entendido — Hizo una seña con su mano de "ok" para buscar los productos de una de las hojas que tenía su jefa.

Después de darse una vuelta por aquel gran establecimiento, Uraraka sintió que tenía todos los insumos listos, regresó con un carrito lleno de materiales buscando a su compañera, que se encontraba pérdida viendo los encajes blancos que estaban en un gran pasillo.

— ¿Yao-Momo? — Preguntó discretamente — ¿Ya está todo listo?

— ¿Ah? Si, sólo estaba viendo la tela — Dijo suavemente — Estaba recordando, ya sabes.

— Mi vestido de novia — Terminó la oración la castaña mientras tocaba la tela con sus manos — Hiciste bien al subastarlo, se vendió a muy buen precio ya que era una prenda de alta costura.

— Sí, aunque se vestido no era para aquella desconocida, sino para ti. — Uraraka levantó los hombros en forma de indiferencia.

— No importa.

— Sí, sí importa, la próxima vez lo haré el doble de bonito. — Se convenció la joven — ¿Sabes? acabas de darme más inspiración para la colección de mujer, creo que ya sé que es lo que le faltaba. — Y tras eso le habló a un empleado para que le diera la tela que estaba frente a sí.

— ¿Estás segura? — Cuestionó la castaña, sabiendo que esa tela era para vestidos de novia.

— Por supuesto — Uraraka esperaba que la confianza de su jefa se le traspasase a ella — Nuestra nueva colección es algo ruda, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que por eso debemos de perder los toques de feminidad y delicadeza, esto es un equilibrio, fuertes por fuera, pero finas y elegantes por dentro.

La convenció, así tal cual. Yaoyorozu tenía muy buenas ideas sin esforzarse siquiera, simplemente dejaba que sus instintos hablaran por ella. Después de comprar un poco más de "inspiración" las chicas fueron a tomar un café en termo para relajarse después de tan arduo día.

— Compraremos uno para Tsuyu cuando terminemos el nuestro — Comentó la diseñadora — Será nuestra disculpa por no haber podido desayunar con ella.

— No creo que le importe, estaba algo ocupada en la mañana — Respondió Uraraka, que estaba disfrutando de la vista y del café frio — A veces siento que trabaja demasiado.

— Igual yo — Confirmó la mujer — Pero creo que le gusta así, ya sabes, está sola en su casa y se aburre de no hacer nada más.

— ¿Crees que regrese al batallón?

— No lo dudo, aunque la extrañaré si es que llega a irse, hicimos muy buen equipo cuando iniciamos todo esto.

— Lo sé, han pasado tantas cosas… mírame, nunca creí que estuviese soltera de nuevo.

— Creo que te deberías dar una nueva oportunidad — Comentó Yaoyorozu mientras disfrutaba de su late.

— Todo a su tiempo, no me quiero volver a desgastar tan rápido. — Respondió — Además, tú eres la que ha estado más tiempo soltera entre las dos, creo que sabes muy bien a lo que te atas cuando tienes pareja.

— Sí, pero eso pasa cuando no estás con la persona correcta — Debatió — Mira a mis padres, siempre ocupados con una gran empresa pero siguen juntos, yo estoy esperando a mi próxima pareja así, aunque tarde en llegar.

— ¿Y si nunca llega?

— Entonces no llegó, no por sentirme sola caeré a los brazos del primer tipejo que me encuentre, ya sabes, debemos de darnos nuestro valor.

Uraraka sonrió, admirando la determinación que escuchaba, una joven que estaba dispuesta a amar pero sólo a la persona correcta. No más, no menos.

— Creo que tomaré tu filosofía entonces, no buscaré nada, dejaré que el amor llegue por donde menos lo espere.

— Es más divertido así — Contestó sincera Yaoyorozu — No sabes con quien podrías congeniar bien, por ejemplo, no sabemos si el próximo hombre que cruce la puerta es tu alma gemela.

Ambas desde la mesa en la que estaban observaron dicho lugar hasta ver como un señor de unos 60 años entraba al establecimiento con un maletín en mano.

—Jajajajaja — Se rió la castaña — Perdóname, pero no me gustaría enviudar pronto.

— Entonces ¿El mesero? — Siguió adivinando la azabache.

— Demasiado bajo para mí, me gustan altos.

— Mmmmm tengo una chica difícil.

— ¡No es difícil! ¿Un hombre alto y de mi edad es mucho pedir?

— Que no esté en una relación y que no sea gay, sí. — Ambas volvieron a reír, jugando a imaginar cómo sería su próxima pareja: Con barba o sin barba, gordo o delgado, pelirrojo o rubio, deportista o político, había tantas opciones, sin duda nunca podrían acertar aunque quisieran.

El tiempo se pasó volando, ya se acercaba la hora de su salida y apenas estaban encargando la bebida para su amiga.

— ¿Te dejo en tu casa? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu — Esta cerca de aquí.

— ¿No tienes que dejar estas cosas a la oficina? — Cuestionó Uraraka que veía como la cajuela del vehículo estaba abarrotada de artículos variados.

— Sí, también debo de dejar esta café y el carro, recuerda que es de la empresa — Le guiñó el ojo — Me quedaré hasta tarde debido a que quiero empezar los bocetos de una vez, descuida, puedo hacerlo sola.

La contadora asintió entonces, ese día se había cansado y lo que quiera era tomar una buena ducha ya que el calor de la temporada la hacía sudar más de lo acostumbrado.

— Por supuesto que puedes — Admitió mientras se subía al auto.

Apenas estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, el teléfono de Uraraka empezó a sonar, la chica hizo unos malabares graciosos entre sujetar las llaves, el teléfono y el termo del café que se había terminado.

— Si, diga — Contestó.

— ¿Uraraka? — Era la voz de Deku, la chica se volvió a regañar mentalmente por no fijarse en quien hacía las llamadas entrantes a su celular — Disculpa, ya voy de camino a tu trabajo, sólo que el trafico está demasiado lento.

— Descuida, ya estoy en la casa — Respondió — Yao-Momo me dio un aventón hasta acá.

— Ahhhh — Suspiró — ¡Qué bueno!

— ¡Sí! Y lo mejor es que me entregan el auto mañana, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí. — Aclaró, mientras se quitaba los zapatos que ya le empezaban a incomodar.

— ¿Kacchan si te llevó hoy?

— Sí, muchas gracias. Aunque me dio un poco de miedo — Se sinceró — ¿Por qué grita tanto? No estoy sorda, si lo escucho cuando habla tranquilo, sólo lo hace para intimidarme. — En la otra línea, Midoriya empezó a reírse — ¿Qué paso?

— No, tú no eres la sorda — Parecía que el joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa — El sordo es él. — Silencio, Uraraka se acostó en un sillón mientras dejaba que su informante hablara — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba en un escuadrón anti bombas? Una vez tuvo un accidente con una que le explotó demasiado cerca, aunque él no lo quiera admitir, un oído se le dañó por el estruendo.

La joven quedó en silencio, obteniendo un poco, un mínimo de empatía por él.

— ¿Y los ojos rojos también fueron culpa de una explosión?

— No — Volvió a escuchar risas al otro lado del teléfono — Así son naturalmente.

— Imposible — Declaró.

— Su madre siempre dijo que él tenía un poco de albinismo, por eso tenía los ojos rojos y su cabello era de un rubio muy claro. Pero siempre fue una teoría, Kacchan nunca se dejó hacer los estudios pertinentes.

— Porque no me sorprende — Susurró para sí la chica, aunque la bocina logró captar su voz.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Preguntó Deku.

— No, nada, sólo que estoy un poco cansada, ¿Hablamos después?

— ¡Hecho! — Contestó el joven — Estoy en intermitentes en una zona concurrida y toda la gente me está viendo raro.

— No queremos manchar tu imagen — Mencionó Uraraka — ¡Hasta Mañana!

— ¡Hasta mañana!

Y así entonces decidió relajarse un poco en el sofá, pensando en todo el trabajo que tendría los días siguientes.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero les agrade, apenas vamos conociendo a los personajes, pero descuiden momentos de tensión por supuesto que habrá ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Franchesca:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer ambas historias! Por supuesto que actualizaré el otro fic, de aquí a una semana tendrás una actualización, te lo prometo ;)

**KusoYuuko**: De hecho si soy de esas escritoras que se tarda un poco en actualizar, jejeje, pero descuida una vez empiezo algo siempre lo termino, espero disfrutes la lectura ¡Quedo atenta a cualquier comentario!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Ah, por fin sábado, por fin un descanso de tan ajetreada semana.

Uraraka ese día se levantó relativamente temprano, para las ocho de la mañana ya se había tomado un café y se había puesto ropa deportiva. Por lo que había visto, varia gente de aquel barrio solía correr en las mañanas para ejercitarse un poco, ella no pudo hacerlo entre semana, pero aprovecharía ese día y el siguiente para hacerlo, además, era un buen método para seguir conociendo a los vecinos y gente aledaña.

Salió de su casa y empezó a caminar primero, intentando calentar, decidió seguir el camino opuesto al que seguía el camión que conocía y empezó a trotar, no quería perderse ningún detalle de su nuevo vecindario, sí, ya lo había visto, pero era muy diferente verlo en el automóvil que ir viéndolo en persona.

Siguió por las calles, topándose gente que igual hacía ejercicio, mucho sólo saludaban con un gesto de cabeza, pero eso era suficiente para ella, con que los ubicara de vista se daba por bien servida.  
Muchos locales estaban aún cerrados, suponiendo que nadie en ese día se levantaba tan temprano para hacer algún tipo de compra, al igual que el trafico estaba tranquilo, la joven pudo disfrutar de una mañana muy tranquila.

Pensó en dar vuelta y regresar a su casa cuando pasaron 40 minutos de su recorrido, sin embargo, justo antes de girar, se topó con un local abierto: un gimnasio. Hace mucho no iba a uno, y pensó que sería buena idea retomar otro de sus hábitos de cuando era más joven. Ya tenía la ropa y ya había hecho "cardio" así que no dudó en entrar en el establecimiento.

El local era austero, nada a comparación del antiguo gimnasio al que iba donde las caminadoras tenían pantallas y WiFi, pero parecía tener lo básico; los aparatos de pierna, brazo, pesas variadas de diferentes calibres y una zona en alto que era para practicar box, además de todos los artículos que aquel deporte necesitaba.

— Hola — Dijo un joven de cabello negro cuando vio que Uraraka estaba analizando el lugar — ¿Vienes a pedir informes? — La castaña lo miró, había poca gente en el lugar, por no decir que 5 personas, así que era muy notorio que alguien nuevo llegara.

— Sí — Contestó — Aunque la verdad sólo podría venir los fines de semana.

— Entonces este es tu lugar — Respondió él — Este es un gimnasio dedicado especialmente a las personas que viven en la zona, así que abrimos muy temprano y cerramos muy tarde para que todos puedan tener acceso a venir, además de que los fines de semana está abierto un par de horas para que entrenes — Le guiñó el ojo — Ven, te enseño el lugar.

Uraraka dudó un poco, sin embargo, cuando el desconocido se giró, la joven leyó que en la parte de atrás de su playera decía "Coach Shindou". Así que entendió rápidamente porque la había interceptado.

— Creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitas para estar en forma — Siguió el joven que era notoriamente más alto que Uraraka, y por lo que sospechaba también era un poco más grande en edad — No sé si tengas un plan o una rutina, pero aquí yo te puedo apoyar en todo, tu dime en que quieres trabajar y lo hacemos, como dices que sólo puedes venir los fines de semana será algo intenso, pero si tienes una meta a corto plazo yo me encargaré que la consigas.

Siguieron caminando por los aparatos que había ahí, el Coach también iba revisando a los asistentes para revisar que hicieran correctamente sus ejercicios y la castaña de paso aprovechó para saludar a sus nuevos compañeros.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer hoy…? — Preguntó Shindou, que en todo el paseo que dio había aprovechado para mostrar los músculos que adornaban su cuerpo, eso, más su rostro firme y coqueto le habían dicho a la joven que él era todo un casanova.

— Uraraka — Contestó, mientras veía como se veían ojuelos en las mejillas de su entrenador — ¿Crees que se pueda? — Dijo mientras con la mirada señalaba el ring de pelea.

— ¿Te gusta el box? — Preguntó él, sorprendido.

— Algo así — Respondió — Verás, lo que me gusta realmente es….

— Cara Redonda ¿Qué haces aquí? — Una tercera voz hizo que la pareja se girara.

— Ka- ¡Bakugou! — La nombrada se asustó al verlo — B-buenos días — Saludó.

— ¿A penas te acabas de levantar? — Cuestionó él, mientras la examinaba con esa mirada que la cohibía.

— ¿Se conocen? — Ahora fue el turno de Shindou de interrumpir, cosa que Uraraka agradeció.

— Somos vecinos — Explicó ella, ignorando la pregunta del rubio. — Entonces, como te decía, ¿Crees que pueda…?

— ¡Te estoy hablando! — La chica se mordió el labio inferior, en serio que Bakugou era alguien de mecha corta — Si estoy en esta mierda de gimnasio es porque es el único que me queda más cerca de la casa, pero te aseguro que soy mucho mejor que él.

Uraraka sintió pena por aquel comentario, sin embargo el nombrado sólo alcanzó a reírse.

— Sí, sí, ya sabemos que eres mejor que yo, Katsuki. — Ese nombre hizo que la chica se fijara en ambos, por la cercanía con la que el coach se dirigía a él parecía que se tenían mucha confianza — Camie me lo dejó muy en claro. — Luego se giró hacía Uraraka que tenía un poema en el rostro — Camie es una amiga en común.

— Ah — Fue lo único que pudo responder ella, ya que Bakugou fulminó con la mirada a Shindou.

— Bueno, bueno, Katsuki, ya acabaste tu rutina, ya te diste una ducha, creo que se acabó tu sesión del día de hoy, así que si me permites, me subiré al ring con Uraraka.

— ¿Boxeas? — Preguntó, ignorando las indirectas del entrenador.

— Algo así, conozco lo básico — Respondió ella. — En realidad…

— En realidad ¿Por qué no te quedas a vernos? — Volvió a interrumpir Shindou — Veamos quien es mejor en enseñar algo nuevo.

Bakugou hizo un gesto de disgusto que demostró que en aquella oración había algo oculto de por medio. A Uraraka no le gustaba estar metida en ningún tipo de líos si no era estrictamente necesario, sin embargo Shindou la arrastró prácticamente para subirse a aquel campo de batalla, le puso unas vendas y le prestó unos guantes.

— Muy bien — Aclaró él, mientras portaba unos guantas diferentes a los de la chica, esos que utilizaban los entrenadores para recibir los golpes — ¿Sabes lo que es un "jab"? — Ella asintió.

— Es el golpe inicial ¿No? Es con el brazo izquierdo. — Hizo un movimiento con el brazo como ejemplo.

— Eso depende de si eres zurda o diestra, pero veo que eres diestra — Explicó Shindou, Bakugou que estaba debajo del ring sólo soltó un bufido como respuesta. — Entonces el "derecho" es lo mismo pero con el brazo derecho ¿Entiendes?

— Sí, también sé cómo se hace el "upper" y el "gancho" — Respondió mientras volvía a hacer los movimientos en el aire. — Te digo, sí se algo. — Shindou rió.

— Me doy cuenta — Dijo divertido — Adelante, demuéstrame que tienes. ¡Jab!

La chica se acercó hacia él y le tiró el golpe, al inicio fue débil, hace mucho que no lo hacía y la verdad le daba algo de pena ser vista, porque ahora no sólo estaba Bakugou sino que habían llegado otras dos personas para ver lo que sea que estuviese haciendo ella.

— ¡Vamos! Sé que eres mejor que esto ¡Jab! — Volvió a gritar Shindou y la chica volvió a estirar su brazo mientras cerraba los ojos — Mírame — Dijo el entrenador — No cierres los ojos. ¡Jab! —Uraraka sintió un golpe de adrenalina, volvía a sentir la emoción por su cuerpo y dio el golpe en el lugar exacto en el momento exacto, Shindou mostro un rostro satisfecho.

— Vas mejorando — Señaló — ¡Jab! ¡Jab! — Lo dijo dos veces así que significaba que debía de tirar el golpe doble, la chica acomodó sus pies para poder impulsarse y lo logró, no había perdido su toque.

— ¿Qué tal? — Preguntó ella, satisfecha por lo que había logrado.

— Nada mal, quien lo diría, eres buena, felicidades — Respondió el entrenador, sin embargo un chisteo de labios hizo que se acabara ese ambiente festivo.

— Estas siendo demasiado blando con ella. — Sin pena dijo Bakugou, al parecer la tensión entre ellos era palpable.

— Así debería de ser, es su primer día después de todo. — Se defendió el aludido.

— No creo — Dijo el rubio mientras se subía al ring y le quitaba los guantes a su compañero — Cara redonda, veremos realmente de que estás hecha.

La joven tragó en seco, empezando a ponerse nerviosa, ella sólo quería desestresarse un poco golpeando unas manoplas esponjosas o un saco de arena, pero sentía que con él ahí, iba a tener un duelo a muerte.

— Descuida, si se pone bestia yo lo detendré — La tranquilizó Shindou — Ya lo he hecho en más de una ocasión — Le volvió a guiñar el ojo, pero Uraraka no sabía si con esa frase se debía de tranquilizar o no.

— ¡Jab! — Gritó Bakugou y la chica lanzó un golpe moderado. Al ver que no tenía la fuerza que necesitaba, con el otro brazo libre Bakugou lanzó un golpe en dirección a ella, haciendo que ésta se agachara por reflejo. — No te confíes, conmigo sí veremos defensa. — Eso lo dijo en dirección a la esquina donde el joven de cabello negro estaba recargado.

— ¡Jab! ¡Jab! — Volvió a gritar, y Uraraka lanzó los golpes con la fuerza debida, no tanto porque él la motivara, sino porque la había hecho enojar, ella nada tenía que ver entre los asuntos de ellos y había terminado en medio de su absurda rivalidad, quizá el golpearlo sacara un poco de frustración contenida ¡Al diablo con la lástima porque estuviera sordo! ¡Lo iba a golpear!

En efecto, los golpes fueron justo como Bakugou esperaba, sin embargo después de recibirlos, él decidió volver a lanzar un golpe para la mejilla de la castaña. Todo fue demasiado rápido, Uraraka no pudo agacharse como la primera vez, así que como defensa subió uno de sus brazos para recibir el golpe, y lo hizo, pero aun así perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Uraraka! — Gritó Shindou y se acercó a ella para levantarla, mientras tanto Bakugou tenía una cara de loco, al parecer le había gustado recibir el golpe de la chica, ¿Sería porque así tenía una excusa para golpearla? Sin duda el tipo era un auténtico lunático.

— Estoy bien — Respondió ella mientras se levantaba. Genial, seguramente tendría moretones al día siguiente — Simplemente no creí que nos pondríamos tan serios hoy. Descuida, si puedo — Tranquilizó a su Coach y como pudo se quitó los zapatos para lanzarlos a un extremo. —Adelante — Le dijo a su vecino mientras ponía una postura de protección.

— ¡Jab! — Gritó Bakugou y ella le dio un golpe, le atinó y se hizo hacía atrás, evitando así recibir otro golpe. — ¡Jab! ¡Jab! ¡Derecho! — Al parecer Bakugou era alguien muy exigente, apenas la chica había mostrado tener coordinación con los dos golpes básicos y él ya le estaba exigiendo más, pero aun así, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Lo logró, lanzó dos golpes con el lado izquierdo y uno con el derecho y volvió a ponerse en su postura de defensa cubriendo su rostro.

— Así que si sabes a lo que estás jugando ¿Eh? — Preguntó el rubio — Ahora esto si es serio, ven con todo lo que tengas, Uraraka.

La nombrada se acercó hacía él, volvió a lanzar la misma combinación que había hecho anteriormente y tal como suponía él leyó sus movimientos, pero esa fue su perdición, justo cuando él se inclinó para regresarle el golpe, ella se giró y le propició una patada directo al rostro.

— Uhhhhhh — Gritaron los espectadores al ver semejante golpe, al parecer ya nadie estaba entrenando y se habían concentrado todos los asistentes en ver aquella improvisada pelea.

— ¡Creí que estábamos boxeando! — Gritó muy enfurecido Boakugou.

— ¡Sí me hubieses dejado terminar las oraciones hubieses sabido que en realidad el Boxeo no es mi deporte favorito, sino el Muay Thai!

—Uhhhhh — se volvió a escuchar por parte del público. Shindou por su parte se mostró agradecido de que Bakugou fuese el que recibiera los golpes, porque si el Box era peligroso, el Muay Thai lo era 10 veces más.

— Ven con todo, ya te lo había dicho — Respondió entonces Bakugou.

Y la chica lo hizo, sin embargo aquel golpe con la pierna lo había hecho mal, y a pesar de haber logrado su cometido a ella se le empezó a acalambrar aquella zona donde tuvo el impacto, así que decidió cambiar de estrategia, y en vez de tirar una patada, la joven se quiso acercar a él para propinarle un golpe con el codo.

Grave error, él pareció adivinar su estrategia y la tomó del brazo y la giró en una posición donde sus brazos quedaron en su espalda sin poder moverlos, y sin mucha delicadeza él la apartó de sí con un empujón lo bastante fuerte para que callera debido al dolor en la pierna.

— Ya, ya — Intervino Shindou cuando vio que Uraraka se estaba sobando la zona afectada aun estando en el suelo— Es su primer día, no queremos que se lastime y ya no venga — Indicó mientras le dedicaba una mirada retadora a Bakugou.

— Tsk — Exclamó el rubio mientras aventaba los guantes que traía y se bajaba del ring malhumorado para tomar sus cosas y así irse sin despedirse siquiera.

La ayuda llegó pronto, uno de los espectadores al ver aquel incómodo final fue rápidamente por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se lo acercó a Shindou. Uraraka agradeció que llevaba puesto un short, ya que no hubo necesidad de quitar alguna prenda para que el entrenador empezar a untar una extraña pomada que olía a hierbabuena.

— Mujer, esa patada estuvo brutal — Admiró él, mientras el otro hombre que había acercado el botiquín empezó a alejar a los demás para darles más privacidad. — Ya te ganaste el respeto de todos. — La nombrada soltó una sonrisa torcida, no se sentía para nada como alguien digno de respeto, había perdido, y se había lastimado.

— Creo que le pude haber hecho más — Respondió mientras con una mano empezaba a jugar con su cabello, antes tenía una cola de caballo, pero ya se le había deshecho el peinado.

— Te juro que hiciste más que todos los presentes juntos. Katsuki siempre ha sido un _bully_, y aquí no es la excepción, todos le temían, pero al ver que una chica como tú lo puso en su lugar, supongo que las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Tú crees? — Preguntó con una risa nerviosa, ella ya se había peleado a gritos con él, le había arruinado un informe de su trabajo y le "secuestró a su perro". Ahora humillarlo enfrente de sus compañeros de gimnasio no parecía un punto bueno en aquella lista de problemas que habían pasado, ¡En esa única semana!

— Por supuesto — La ayudó a levantarse ya que había acabado con la pomada y una pequeña venda. — Vente, vamos a mi escritorio.

Y así lo hicieron, a paso lento porque ella había empezado a cojear.

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo en el gimnasio? — Preguntó ella, para evitar un silencio incómodo.

— No mucho, no es mío el local, es de un amigo y yo le estoy ayudando. — Respondió — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que sabes pelear? — Uraraka rió.

— Antes vivía en un barrio algo peligroso — Explicó — Así que para defenderme de un asalto o algo así empecé a practicar defensa personal, y una cosa llego a la otra,. — Volvió a jugar con su cabello.

— Increíble, siéntate — Ofreció él cuando llegaron a la pequeña oficina del lugar. — Entonces ¿Te vas a inscribir para volver a golpear compañeros tuyos?

— No me interesa golpear personas — Se defendió — Pero si me relaja mucho sacar uno que otro golpe, así que es una gran posibilidad. Aunque no me has dicho los precios.

— Al golpear a Katsuki de esa manera te doy la inscripción y el primer mes gratis — Se volvió a reír Shindou. — Ojala tuviera mi celular conmigo en ese momento, ¡lo recordaré toda la vida!

— No entiendo — Empezó con cautela la castaña — Dices que se conocen, pero por lo que veo no se llevan bien, y él aun así viene a tu gimnasio.

— Somos una relación tóxica — Al parecer la simpleza y las risas eran parte del encanto y personalidad del joven. — Él, a pesar de su mala cara sabe lo que le conviene, y las personas que lo conocemos de hace tiempo sabemos que toda esa agresividad suya es sólo una fachada llena de orgullo para defenderse, así que me encanta fastidiarlo.

— Pero él siempre está enojado.

— Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido, que siempre está expuesto — Volvió a reír, aunque se calmó inmediatamente para usar una voz más seria. — Aun así lamento el que te haya lastimado, mañana no vengas, necesitas descansar y no te voy a exigir demás, pero la próxima semana ven, para que conozcas a los chicos y te pongas en forma ¿Qué dices?

— Que ya quiero que sea la próxima semana.

* * *

Una vez Uraraka se fue del establecimiento, Shindou tomó su teléfono y escribió de forma rápida en el teclado:

"_¿Cómo te atreves a una golpear a una chica frágil e indefensa como ella? Estás mal amigo." _

Después de pasados unos minutos, llegó un mensaje de respuesta, y Shindou volvió a reírse.

"_¿Qué parte de ella es frágil?"_

* * *

¡Hello! Aquí reportándome con la actualización, una sola escena, pero interesante, ya vimos a un nuevo personaje nuevo y vemos la tan importante frase "¿Qué parte de ella es frágil?" A partir de aquí nuestra linda Ochako, ya se ganó el respeto de nuestro rubio malhumorado.

¡Espero disfruten la lectura!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**KusoYuuko**: Que bueno te que gustó, aquí tenemos si siguiente para que disfrutes más la mecánica de ambos.

**Mich**: El perro me basé en un fanart que ví y un peluche que vende una página en facebook, pero sí, a mi también me encanta como se va desarrollando todo, a veces me pongo a escribir y se me va el tiempo volando porque los personajes mismos son los que dicen que va a pasar, la verdad apenas vamos en los capítulso introductorios, porque proximamente tendremos suspenso y drama en la historia ;) Espero dejar una buena imagen del shipp, del fandom y de la plataforma con mi historia :D

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Ese lunes las chicas trabajaban sin descanso, había telas e hilos tirados por toda la sala, incluso las puntuales flores ya habían sido víctimas de aquel desorden, ya que había retazos de encaje sobre éstas.

— ¿Estás segura? — Preguntó Uraraka que se estaba cansando de la posición en la que estaba.

— Por supuesto — Le respondió Yaoyorozu, que tenía una cinta métrica y le estaba tomando las últimas medidas a su compañera. — Te dije que iba a hacer dos conjuntos, el primero es la prueba y el segundo el oficial, y quien mejor para practicar sino que tú. ¡Prácticamente estamos todo el día juntas! Así puedo hacer todos los retoques que necesite.

La contadora sonrió con algo de frustración, sentía que empezaba a ser un juguete para su jefa, y eso le daba un poco de miedo.

— ¿Entonces será sólo un conjunto?

— Tres — Contestó la modista — Pero sólo uno se va a fotografiar, los demás serán exclusivos de la pasarela de presentación. ¿Qué acaso no te gusta saber que tendrás un conjunto de lencería hecho a tu medida antes que todos?

— No hay a quien mostrárselo — La castaña señaló. — Sólo me estoy dejando tomar porque eres mi jefa.

— Ya te dije, no te presiones, algún día llegara.

— ¿Y sí llega cuando esté más gorda y ya no me quede la lencería?

Yaoyorozu se puso seria.

— ¿De dónde te ves gorda?

— Vamos, no tengo el cuerpo ideal que venden muchas marcas. — Sin pena alguna dijo la joven, como si se hubiese resignado a eso hace mucho.

— Sólo es porque eres más bajita. — Le explicó la azabache — La altura y el ángulo de las fotos tiene mucho que ver. Te sorprenderías todas las maniobras que hacen los fotógrafos para lograr el objetivo.

— Conociendo a Mineta, haría lo que fuese para ver mejor los pechos de alguien. — Ambas rieron.

— No me cambies el tema, no estás gorda, y si crees que hay chicas más atractivas que tú, te invito a tocarles la cara y sientas todo el plástico detrás de su piel.

— Nunca te puedo ganar ¿Verdad? — Uraraka aceptó su derrota.

— Nunca — Yaoyorozu le sacó la lengua.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre la preparación de la sesión de fotos y la ropa de los modelos, sin que nadie lo previniera llegó el día viernes. Un día antes, para intentar relajarse, Yaoyorozu llevó a Uraraka y a Tsuyu a un Spa para dejarse consentir por manos profesionales, más aun así el hecho de saber que tenían a dos cantantes como invitados las ponía sumamente nerviosas.

Empezó la sesión de fotos, como siempre Mineta llegó puntualmente sólo para ver a todas las modelos que iban a estar, no obstante al ver a Yaoyorozu se intentó controlar estoicamente, porque sí, era un pervertido, pero su fidelidad por el cuerpo de la creadora de esa colección era mucho más grande que su fascinación que cuerpos que podía ver usualmente.

La colección se dividía así; vestidos de fiesta, ropa casual y lencería. Yaoyorozu sería fotografiada junto con Jirou en la primera sección acompañada de un par de modelos, y Jirou también estaría modelando para la ropa casual, Fumikage estaría en ropa interior con otra modelo más.

Primero empezaron con los vestidos formales, todos quedaron impresionados cuando se revelaron los atuendos, el tema era entre gótico y rockero, sin embargo mostraban una elegancia que pocos habían visto. El vestido que traía Yaoyorozu era un vestido sin mangas con corte de corazón, y falda corte tipo "A". Era de color rosa palo, aunque en el corsé y en lo bajo de la falda tenía un encaje negro que parecía difuminarse conforme crecía o decrecía, en medio usaba un listón ligero que acentuaba toda la figura de la diseñadora.

El segundo vestido, era el que portaba Jirou, y éste igual que el otro era desmangado con corte tipo corazón, pero era demasiado diferente al otro, era de color rojo escarlata, y tenía capas y capas de tela y crinolina en su falda, no era un vestido que pudiese usar cualquiera, debía de presentarse en alguna fiesta de gala o una entrega de premios. El color negro también acompañaba a esta vestido.

El siguiente vestido en presentarse era uno con color negro y ajustado con caída corte sirena, éste también desmangado tenía detalles de encaje negro en la parte de la falda, y la modelo traía un collar tipo gargantilla que terminaba hasta sus hombros. La cola era abultada y larga, más de un metro de tela se arrastraba por el piso.

El cuarto y último vestido era un verde esmeralda, éste tenía un escote tipo "V" y caía en picada, al igual que el vestido de Yaoyorozu tenía detalles en dorando en la bastilla de la caída, aunque tenía menos tela que el mencionado, ya que una apertura en el lado izquierdo se mostraba haciendo que se viera una media oscura con detalles con encaje cuando la modelo caminaba.

Todos estaban asombrados, esos atuendos mostraban una sensualidad sin caer en lo vulgar, así que poniendo manos a la obra, Mineta empezó a tomar las fotos, aprovechando que los corsés que usaban las chicas resaltaban su busto de forma muy notoria.

Después de pasar dos horas sobre una pancarta blanca y bajo la luz de las lámparas, por fin Yaoyorozu había terminado su trabajo, aunque, después de unos minutos frente a su celular su gesto de satisfacción se transformó en uno de intranquilidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Uraraka, que todo el tiempo había estado ahí para ayudar en lo que fuese necesario y notó inmediatamente como Yao-Momo mostraba su ceño fruncido.

— La chica que va a salir con Fumikage, dice que no va a poder llegar.

— ¿Qué? — Ahora fue el turno de la secretaria que se había escapado durante su hora de comida para ir a ver la tan famosa sesión de fotos, protestar. — No te puede hacer eso ¿O sí? Kero.

— Ya lo hizo — Respondió la azabache mientras seguía viendo su celular.

— Pero podemos tomar a otra modelo ¿No? — Preguntó Uraraka, buscando una solución. — Cualquier chica podría ayudarnos.

Yaoyorozu puso su mano sobre la mejilla como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

— El problema es que él tiene una estatura baja en comparación a las demás — Contestó, mientras empezaba a morderse la uña del pulgar — Por eso había pedido una modelo _petite_, para que estuvieran acorde, no creo que a nadie le quede una ropa de esas dimensiones.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Tsuyu parecía nerviosa — No podemos posponer la sesión de fotos de Fumikage, él dijo que sólo podía hacerla este día.

— Lo sé, lo sé — Yaoyorozu empezó a sentir toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Ninguna modelo le había fallado en todo el tiempo que estuvo como diseñadora, pero ahora que tenía invitados especiales, algo parecía ir en su contra. — La sesión de ropa casual ya empezó, y después de esa tendremos un descanso de media hora, así que tengo aproximadamente dos horas para conseguir una modelo, maquillarla, arreglarla y que sea de la misma talla que la chica anterior. No creo que pueda conseguir a alguien así tan rápido.

— ¿Segura? Tienes varios contactos — La voz de Uraraka la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Salvo…

— ¿Salvo? — Ambas compañeras repitieron la palabra, esperando escuchar alguna solución.

La mirada de Yaoyorozu se posó en Uraraka, y la castaña tardó unos segundos en captar la indirecta.

— ¿Yo?

— Tienes un conjunto a tu medida y mides un par de centímetros menos que él. — Explicó sus razones, a Tsuyu le brillaron los ojos.

— M-me encantaría, enserio. — Empezó a decir mientras negaba con las manos — Pero no soy modelo yo….

— No estás gorda — La interrumpió Yaoyorozu — A inicios de semana me dijiste que tu cuerpo no cabía en los estándares de la belleza, y puede que en parte sea verdad, sin embargo ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer un cambio ¿No te parece? Tienes la oportunidad de que chicas que no tengan la estatura o el peso "acorde" se sientan identificadas con las fotografías y digan; Si esa chica puede estar alado de Tsukuyomi yo también puedo. Nuestra colección se trata de ayudar a los "necesitados", pero adivina que, todos tenemos necesidades. Y a veces con que nos demuestren que nos entienden o apoyan es más que suficiente que miles de billetes.

La contadora y la secretaria se quedaron sin habla, no podían argumentar nada, lo que decía era totalmente la verdad.

— Lo sé — Respondió Uraraka — Pero no sabría qué hacer; no estoy acostumbrada a estar frente a una cámara, me incomoda Mineta, y además me da pena estar en ropa interior frente a todos, y más a lado de un famoso.

Esos argumentos también eran válidos, y entonces las chicas se detuvieron a pensar, pero en eso llegó Jirou con Kaminari ya que se les había hecho extraño aquella pequeña reunión que no parecía acabar.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó la cantante.

— Si, más o menos — Respondió Yaoyorozu mientras nuevamente se mordía la uña del pulgar — Hay una… Situación… La modelo que iba a estar con Fumikage acaba de cancelar, y tenemos poco tiempo para conseguir a alguien más. Estaba pensando en poner a Uraraka, pero ella no está acostumbrada a las cámaras.

— Pero ¿sí quieres? — Interrumpió Kaminari para preguntarle a la nombrada.

— Sí — Contestó, lo más firme que pudo la contadora.

— Entonces simplemente tenemos que quitarte la pena ¿No? — Preguntó de una forma muy sencilla y le guiñó el ojo — Eso es fácil.

— Ah, ¿Sí? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu, mientras Jirou ponía un rostro algo preocupado.

— Sí, Jirou al inicio de sus primeros conciertos siempre se ponía nerviosa, así que lo que hacía para relajarle era darle un poco de alcohol.

— ¿Estás planeando emborracharme? — Uraraka habló un poco más alto para su gusto, pero eso la había tomado desprevenida.

— Simplemente "relajarte" — Acomodó el rubio — El objetivo es quitarte la pena, y el alcohol es un gran amigo en esos casos. No me digas que eres de esas chicas clichés que con una cerveza ya están haciendo sus escándalos.

— Para nada — Se defendió la castaña — De hecho tengo muy buena resistencia: para sentirme algo aturdida me debo de tomar seis cervezas, nunca he vomitado aunque la resaca es horrible. — Comentó, recordando que no le gustaba embriagarse por esa razón, necesitaba mucha bebida, y a causa de eso los dolores de cabeza matutinos la hacían sentir deplorable.

— ¡Genial! — Entonces gritó el representante mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una pluma y tomaba una servilleta de la mesa de aperitivos — Yaoyorozu — Se dirigió a la diseñadora — Voy a necesitar esto — Le tendió el papel dónde ya había anotado algunos datos que había sacado de su celular — Es una bebida experimental, Sero y yo la hemos estado preparado pero necesitábamos un juez externo para que nos dijera que tal. ¡Uraraka es la elegida!

Yaoyorozu leyó los ingredientes de la lista y miró con duda hacia Kaminari, pero éste le guiñó el ojo dándole la señal de que confiara en él. La azabache no parecía muy convencida, sin embargo se retiró del grupo de amigos para buscar a alguna asistente para que le ayudara a conseguir los insumos.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Preguntó el rubio — ¡Ve a alistarte!— Uraraka, que había estado observando aquella extraña escena fue casi arrastrada por Tsuyu y Jirou hacía los vestidores.

Una vez en los camerinos, la chica se topó con Aoyama, un joven rubio con cabello ondulado que destilaba brillo por donde quiera que se viera, él era el experto maquillista que se había encargado de todas las modelos de la sesión sólo con la ayuda de una auxiliar.

— ¡Ochako! _Bonjour_~~ — Saludó con su acento francés cuando vio como dos chicas la estaban arrastrando hacía él — ¿En qué te puedo ayudar _chérie_?

— Va a ser una modelo, Kero — Contestó Tsuyu, que era una gran amiga del estilista — ¿Nos podrías ayudar? Va a estar en la sección de ropa interior.

— ¡_Ou_i, _fantastique_! — Contestó emocionado, mientras se dirigía a la chica que estaba al lado de él — Tú no te metas _amie_, ella es una persona muy _important_ para mí, yo me encargaré de su _tenue_~~

Y sin decir más tomó a la chica para sentarla en una silla libre frente a un espejo. Tsuyu se despidió alegando que debía de volver a su trabajo, y Jirou exclamó que debía de quitarse el vestuario, por lo que ambos se quedaron solos en aquella zona.

— Yo ya conozco el atuendo que portarás _chérie_, así que confía en mí — Dijo mientras empezaba a soltar el cabello castaño de la chica — Estoy tan orgulloso que hayas superado lo _toxique_ de tu exnovio y te adentres al mundo del modelaje. — Comentó.

— Sólo estoy haciendo un favor — Respondió la chica — Además, Izuku es tu amigo, no deberías decir esas cosas de él.

— Y justo porque lo conozco es que puedo decir esas cosas sobre él — Se defendió el francés — _Ces excuses_ de que no le gustaba que te maquillaras ni te arreglaras mucho porque prefería verte natural son puras _des mensonges_ — Exclamó — Soy _homme_ y te puedo decir que lo hacía sólo para hacer que no te resaltaras ¿_Comment ose-t-il_? Un hombre está _fier_ de que su pareja _brille_, no le prohíbe que se arregle para así intentar ocultarla del _monde extérieur_. Cuando me enteré quede tan _indigé_, eso solo lo hacen los _lâches_.

Uraraka rió por el acento del hombre, que cada vez que se enojaba empezaba a hablar cada vez más rápido y empezaba a usar palabras francesas que hace bastante no escuchaba.

— Pero ya estoy aquí — Lo intentó tranquilizar — Y sé que me vas a dejar preciosa.

— ¡_Oui ma chérie_! — Exclamó, mientras intentaba dejar su molestia a un lado — Quedarás _magnifique_, tendrás a todos detrás de ti después de verte tan _sensuel_, de mi quedará que conseguirás un _amoureux_ después de esta sesión. — Uraraka volvió a reír mientras cerraba los ojos para empezar a mentalizarse.

* * *

Traducción de lo que dijo Aoyama: 

— ¡Ochako, hola! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar querida?

— ¡Si, fantástico! Tú no te metas amiga, ella es una persona muy importante para mí, así que yo me encargaré de su atuendo.

— Yo ya conozco el atuendo que portarás cariño así que confía en mí. Estoy tan orgulloso que hayas superado la toxicidad de tu exnovio y te adentres al mundo del modelaje.

— Esas excusas de que no le gustaba que te maquillaras ni te arreglaras mucho porque prefería verte natural son puras mentiras. Soy hombre y te puedo decir que lo hacía sólo para hacer que no te resaltaras ¿Cómo se atreve? Un hombre está orgulloso de que su pareja resalte, no le prohíbe que se arregle para así intentar ocultarla del mundo exterior. Cuando me enteré quede tan indignado, eso solo lo hacen los cobardes.

— ¡Sí querida! Quedarás magnifica, tendrás a todos detrás de ti después de verte tan sensual, de mi quedará que conseguirás un amante después de esta sesión.

* * *

¡Hola! Nueva actualización, un capítulo algo corto pero que debía de hacerlo así porque sino quedaría demasiado largo, además, tardaría en publicarse, así que mejor les dejo un pedacito de lo que se viene a continuación.

Por cierto, no se fracés, así que todas las palabras fueron tomadas de google traductor y unas preguntas que hice de gente que sí sabía, así que si alguien encuentra un error, pardon.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Mich:** ¡Aquí vas a tener de todo! Perdón por la actualización algo tardía, pero como estoy escribiendo el final de otro fic, ese me tiene un tanto absorbida, pero descuida, de que te van a gustar los capítulos, te gustarán. Lo de Camie se verá a futuro, no os desespereis, y de golpes, habrá de todo. Por el momento si empiezas a leer el libro original lo único que encontrarás en común es que los protagonistas masculinos son policías, lo demás esta diferente, incluso las personalidades. Si bien ellos no "pelean" si hay una escena donde la protagonista femenina demuestra toda su fuerza cuando se pelea con un bravucón, aquí no lo metí pero si lo señalé, creo que es una buena referencia :D

** Owonderr:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Sigue leyendo para que te encante *Heart*

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Aoyama ya había terminado con el maquillaje de Uraraka cuando llegó Kaminari, el rubio tenía una risa algo maliciosa cuando vio el rostro de la contadora sorprendido al ver el gran vaso que llevaba para ella.

— Ten cuidado _chérie_ así es como empieza el alcoholismo y las adicciones en este _monde du travail_. — Advirtió el estilista cuando vio el propósito de aquella bebida.

— Descuida, sólo será esta vez — Serena, contestó la joven — Es sólo por una emergencia.

— Y lo es — Apoyó Kaminari — Nos queda aproximadamente una hora para que empiece la sesión.

Uraraka sintió el alma caer, el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido y ella aún no se mentalizaba. Miró por el espejo a Aoyama y él con un gesto le dio permiso para moverse un poco, no mucho porque ya estaba realizando su peinado, pero sí lo suficiente para tomar la bebida oscura que se le estaba ofreciendo.

Kaminari se acercó hacia ella y le tendió una pajilla, de nueva cuenta el francés miró con mala cara al representante pero éste lo ignoró y siguió hablando con la chica que probaba aquel líquido de una forma muy cautelosa.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Está muy cargada? — Preguntó.

— Está dulce, sabe entre café y chocolate — Respondió Uraraka mientras seguía bebiendo. — Me gusta, no sabe tanto a alcohol, pero si te soy sincera no distingo que trago es.

— ¡De todo! — Emocionado contestó el joven — Vodka, tequila, ron, ginebra, brandi y un poco de cerveza de chocolate entre otras cosas. Es mi propia versión del famoso 7 mares.

— ¿La quieres emborrachar o le quieres causar una _congestion alcoolique_? — Ese comentario fue por parte de Aoyama.

— Quiero que esté preparada para la sesión — Al parecer las críticas del estilista eran ignoradas por Kaminari de forma olímpica — Ella tiene muy buena resistencia, así que debí de usar la artillería pesada.

Uraraka estaba callada mientras presenciaba la pelea entre ellos dos, ella seguía bebiendo de forma continua porque sabía que era la mejor forma de embriagarse: ingería gran cantidad de alcohol de forma rápida, y además ganaba tiempo para que empezaran a mostrarse los síntomas clásicos. Después de otra discusión entre el par de hombres, se terminó el vaso de más de medio litro.

— Listo — Atrajo la atención hacia ella — Ya terminé. — Ambos acompañantes miraron sorprendidos a la castaña que no se veía nada aturdida.

— Eso fue _rapid_e — Susurró para sí mismo Aoyama — ¿Cómo te sientes _chérie_?

— Normal — Respondió Uraraka — Como era una bebida muy dulce me la pude tomar con facilidad, aunque creo que por el mismo exceso de dulce el efecto tardará más en aparecer.

— Lo anotaré — Exclamó Kaminari, que parecía más preocupado por la bebida que por la contadora — Quiero que me digas exactamente cómo te sientes, debo de saber todo acerca de mi bebé.

— Lo haré — Contestó la chica — Pero no siento nada aún.

Y como si ese fuese un gran insulto para el rubio, el creador de aquella bebida se fue del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

— No entiendo como la_ douce_ de Jirou puede aceptar tener a un _inepte_ como él de representante.

— No es tan malo una vez lo conoces — La chica seguía viendo el camino por el que había desaparecido el nombrado — Sí, es un poco despistado e infantil, pero es muy servicial y atento, creo que eso es lo que importa ¿No?

— Te dio una pajilla — Siguió hablando el rubio, que nunca había detenido la elaboración del peinado de la joven. — ¿Qué no piensa en los pobres_ animaux marins_ a los que les llega toda _les ordures_?

— Es una pajilla biodegradable — Uraraka sacó el artículo nombrado y lo izó hacía arriba para que lo viera el estilista — Koda se ha estado encargando de que seamos una empresa socialmente responsable al cien por ciento.

— Como debe de ser _chérie_. Para que veas, a él _je l'aime_, siempre se preocupa por la naturaleza y tiene todos esos _animaux_ rescatados en su departamento, él es un _vrai héros_.

La castaña estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio de nueva cuenta a Kaminari, que tenía un extraño gesto en el rostro, y una licuadora en su brazo izquierdo.

— No me digas que mi bebé no causa efecto, eres tú la que eres inembriagable — Empezó a decir cuando distinguió que ella le estaba prestando atención — Pero te arrepentirás de haber difamado a mi creación.

El estilista decidió de nueva cuenta ignorar los comentarios del representante, pero Uraraka, que lo conocía de más tiempo, distinguió que le había herido el orgullo, entonces temió por lo que le fuese a pasar a continuación.

— Bebe — Ordenó el indignado mientras rellenaba el vaso de la chica con el líquido que se encontraba en la licuadora — Está vez lo hice mucho más fuerte.

La contadora aceptó el vaso dudosa, sin embargo cuando volvió a probarlo, se dio cuenta que si bien sabía más cargado, era una bebida que se podía disfrutar bastante.

— Me gusta — Respondió antes de dar un gran sorbo al vaso.

— Si te acabas toda este refractario y no te pasa nada renuncio a mi nombre de Denki Kaminari — Decretó el rubio.

— Espero que te guste el apodo "chargebolt" porque ella es un hueso _difficile à craquer_ — Retó Aoyama.

Kaminari estuvo a punto de responder, sin embargo, una vibración de su celular hizo que prestara atención al artefacto, y después de revisarlo, se despidió mientras empezaba a realizar una llamada telefónica. De nueva cuenta el estilista y la contadora se quedaron solos.

— ¿_Comment vous sentez-vous_? — Preguntó el rubio cuando Uraraka llevaba la mitad de su tercer vaso.

— Ya empiezo a sentir mis labios dormidos, es una buena señal. — Dijo mientras tocaba su rostro delicadamente.

— _Excellent_, ya terminé, así que puedo ayudarte un poco para tu ivresse. No te dejaré verte porque me gusta el _effet de surprise_, pero yo estaré viendo cómo te fotografían para _vous aider avec n'importe quoi_, tú confía en mí. — Le guiñó el ojo mientras le tendía el conjunto de ropa interior y una bata— Ahora ve al baño, no queremos que suceda _un incident_ con Tokoyami. Cámbiate, cúbrete y ve directo a la locación, ahí _je t'attendrai_, si no llegas en 10 minutos pensaré que _vous avez des problèmes_ y mandaré a alguien por ti _¿D'accord?_ El camino para el _sanitaire_ es justo delante de nosotros, pero te recomiendo que vayas a tomar _air frais_ primero, yo me encargaré de esto — Dijo mientras tomaba la bebida. — Y recuerda ¡no veas tu peinado y maquillaje!

Uraraka asintió, y justo cuando bajó de la silla en donde estaba sentada un gran vértigo en su cabeza la hizo tener que sujetarse del mueble donde estaba el maquillaje para guardar el equilibrio. Tardó unos segundos en volver recobrarse, y se sintió satisfecha: lo había logrado, estaba ebria.

Aoyama pareció ver aquel movimiento de la castaña, pero como ella inmediatamente después siguió caminando, él no le ofreció su ayuda.

La contadora entonces se dispuso a caminar al balcón más cercano, era conocido que el aire hacía que el vodka tuviera un efecto más rápido, así que sin dudarlo se encaminó para allá. Una vez hecho eso y que se empezara a reír por lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió a los baños, donde se tropezó un par de veces antes de llegar a su destino.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, la chica se quitó todo para ponerse la ropa interior, al verla, sólo sonrió, y pensó que tal vez esa jugada había sido apropósito por parte de su jefa, ya que en sesiones pasadas le había rogado que modelara y nunca había aceptado. De igual forma no importó, y agradeció que asistió al spa el día anterior porque tenía la piel suave, las uñas arregladas, estaba depilada y habían desaparecido por completo los moretones que le dejó Bakugou.

Se cubrió con la bata y salió, intentó verse en el espejo, pero estaba algo empañada su vista, y se volvió a poner feliz, porque aquella bebida había hecho surgir el efecto y se sentía como hace mucho no lo hacía. Otra vez con un par de tropiezos (a pesar de estar descalza) llegó a donde estaba finalizando la sesión de ropa casual, y ahí estaban esperándola Aoyama, Jirou, Kaminari y Yaoyorozu. Se sintió como una celebridad cuando todos los rostros se enfocaron en ella.

— Hola, Denki Kaminari — Saludó, y el nombrado y el estilista comprendieron el mensaje.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Esa pregunta fue hecha a la par por Jirou y Yao-momo.

— Bien — Y lanzó una gran sonrisa que sabía no era habitual en ella — Ya estoy… lista.

— No todavía _chérie_ — Se adelantó Aoyama — Aún faltan unos cuantos _détails_.

— ¿De…detalles? — Preguntó la contadora.

— _Oui_ — Le contestó pero Yaoyorozu continuó con la oración.

— La temática es gótica, es un tema fuerte y oscuro, sin embargo no hay mejor representación de ello cuando vez la lucha entre lo blanco y lo oscuro, lo cargado y lo ligero, el poder y la obediencia. Así serán las fotos.

— No entiendo — La honestidad era algo que caracterizaba a Uraraka en aquel estado.

— Serás un ángel y él un demonio — Le explicó Jirou.

— ¡Así que fue por eso que compraste tela de vestidos de novia! — Resolvió la castaña mientras se dirigía a su jefa — ¡Qué inteligente!— La nombrada se sonrojó.

— Sí, bueno, vamos a presentarte con Tokoyami. — Desvió el tema y junto con la cantante se llevó a la chica en bata para ser presentada.

* * *

El lugar donde estaba siendo atendido Tokoyami era un lugar donde no había focos lo lámparas, sólo con luz de velas era alumbrado el lugar, además, las paredes habían sido cubiertas por telas negras y bastante cruces colgaban de éstas. Él se tomaba muy enserio su papel.

— Hola Tsukuyomi — Saludó la cantante y con eso las estilistas que rodeaban al modelo se alejaron para que él pudiera verlas, aunque no se paró de su asiento. — Te quería presentar a las grandes mentes detrás de este proyecto, Yaoyorozu, la dueña de la marca, y Uraraka, la administradora y tu acompañante para esta sesión.

El nombrado sólo vio a ambas mujeres y se volvió a recargar en su asiento.

— Un placer — Dijo — Me gustaría saludarlas de la mano pero no me gustaría mancharlas con mi oscuridad. Como sabrán, soy alguien de pocas palabras, así que espero no tomen esto como ofensa.

Las dos jóvenes que no lo conocían se quedaron calladas, no sabiendo que contestar, una porque no sabía que impresión debía de dar como la dueña del negocio que era ella, y la otra, bueno, a Uraraka ya se le estaba dificultando comprender lo que estaba escuchando.

— Para nada — Respondió Jirou de forma natural — Sólo quería presentártelas, es bueno que conozcas a tus aliados.

— Sí, pero más importante aún es conocer a tus enemigos. — Le respondió. Aunque la cantante que ya tenía más experiencia tratando con él no le dio importancia a su comentario.

— Tienes toda la razón — Le dio por su lado — En fin, nos vemos en 20 minutos bajo las cámaras.

— Mi dark Shadow se debilitará debido a la luz, pero estaré ahí.

La chica le guiñó el ojo y sus dos acompañantes se despidieron algo turbadas, sin saber muy bien si habían causado una buena impresión o no.

— Perdón por ello — Dijo la cantante cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas de Tokoyami — Pero él está realmente emocionado.

Uraraka se permitió hacer un gesto para nada discreto y se giró hacia la cantante.

— ¿Emocionado? Estoy algo ebria, pero sé que vimos a la misma persona y no parecía nada entusiasmado como dices. — Yaoyorozu le dio la razón.

— Sé que es algo raro, pero lo conozco y sé cómo se siente. — Lo defendió la azabache — Simplemente no es tan bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, además de que es muy apasionado, si seguimos juntos más tiempo lo van a entender mejor, ya verán.

Yaoyorozu no estaba muy convencida pero asintió, y Uraraka por su parte ya se había distraído en otra cosa y no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, así que imitó a la diseñadora.

— Chérie por favor, ¿Dónde estabas? Debemos de terminarte — Habló lo bastante rápido el rubio francés cuando vio a las chicas acercarse — Traje mi kit de beauté pero con el sonrojo que tienes sólo necesitarás más labial.

La castaña iba a responder, pero en eso dos chicas se acercaron a ella con los demás accesorios que Aoyama le había advertido con anterioridad. La chica entonces se dejó guiar por el par de mujeres y se dejó poner todos los accesorios que querían mientras se reía, era todo muy surreal lo que estaba pasando, tenía una gargantilla con listones que parecían alas, sortijas y unas tipo pulseras que iban en los brazos, la contadora sabía el nombre, pero no lo recordaba en ese momento.

Después de poner muchos accesorios, Kaminari le llevó su bebida especial en un termo discreto y ella dio el último sorbo. La acción empezaba ahora.

Primero estuvo ella sola frente a las cámaras, se quedó quieta mientras Mineta empezaba a acomodar todas las luces que le molestaron en primera instancia, pero después se fue acostumbrando.

— ¿Qué hago? — Dijo, mientras seguía estando de pie sin marcar alguna postura en específico.

Entonces Mineta se acercó hacia ella y la empezó a acomodar.

— Pon tu pie aquí, y el otro acá, ladea un poco tu cintura, juega con tu cabello con este brazo y ve directo hacia la cámara, su puedes tener los labios algo separados mucho mejor.

Uraraka se dejó guiar y se dio cuenta que era fácil obedecer en ese estado, Mineta ya no le daba asco y él no se había pasado de listo con ella, y como su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente relajado, mantener la misma postura no le cansaba en lo más mínimo. Además, Yaoyorozu estaba a lado del fotógrafo, tal vez para verificar que se siguiera comportando, o porque si veía un detalle en su postura, ella llamaba discretamente su atención y le señalaba donde tenía algún error.

— La sensualidad de alguien puro e inocente ¡Me encanta! — Señaló el fotógrafo mientras se acercaba a la contadora y tomaba fotografías desde todos los ángulos — Ya se lo que haré hoy en la noche. — Eso estuvo segura Uraraka que sólo lo escuchó ella.

Siguieron cambiando de pose, mientras más corría el tiempo más se divertía la chica, ya había superado su miedo y ahora realmente estaba disfrutando ser vista por todos los asistentes del lugar.

— Ahora, sigue tu turno con Tsukuyomi — Decretó Mineta — Y para finalizar, serán sus fotos individuales.

La chica entonces se fue junto a Yaoyorozu, que no paraba de felicitarla por su buen trabajo. Le dijo que unas poses que pidió Mineta habían sido un poco subidas de tono, pero que seguramente el equipo de diseño se encargaría. Así pues ambas vieron como la locación era cambiada para tener un ambiente más íntimo, empezaron a poner velas alrededor e instalaron una silla y un sillón frente a ellos, con colores intensos y rosas, al parecer así era la temática de las fotos.

— Relájate — Le dijo Yaoyorozu a Uraraka, que parecía que se había perdido en la decoración del lugar. — Ya falta menos para terminar. — Y la joven iba a obedecer, sin embargo al ver llegar a su acompañante se sintió desfallecer, al fin entendió porque él había logrado obtener fanáticas en tan poco tiempo y con una personalidad extraña. ¡El tipo estaba como quería!

Tokoyami usaba una gargantilla igual que ella pero en color rojo, de ésta le salía una larga capa oscura que le llegaba a los tobillos. Usaba brazaletes al igual que ella y tenía plumas de color oscuro en el cabello, y después, nada más un bóxer, su pecho quedaba desnudo y mostraba unos pectorales y bíceps que cualquier mujer y hombre se morirían por tocarlos.

Ella no se identificaba como alguien frívola, pero tuvo que cerrar la boca para no empezar a babear por él como otras personas del staff lo estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento. Kaminari, que seguía rondando por ahí se acercó discretamente a la chica y le tendió su bebida. Uraraka agradeció de nueva cuenta a All Might y todos los portadores del One for All estar alcoholizada porque sino se hubiese desmayado apenas él entró a la sala.

El cantante y ahora modelo se presentó frente a las cámaras y todos se acercaron a la locación, era increíble como él creaba un ambiente tan hipnotizante con su sola presencia. Uraraka lo imitó entonces y Mineta les empezó a dar las instrucciones, la sesión se iba a dividir en dos, la primera parte, donde él tendría el control, y la segunda donde ella lo tendría.

La castaña no entendió la explicación del formato, pero aun así negó cuando le preguntaron si tenía alguna duda. Dando por terminada la explicación y el arreglo del lugar, entonces Mineta los volvió a acomodar para las primeras fotografías, al inicio Tokoyami se sentó en la silla y Uraraka se posicionó en el piso, recargándose en el muslo de él. Luego, ella se sentó en el regazo de él, aun dejando ver la ropa que llevaban puesta, y para acabar se realizó una foto donde él la estaba cargando como una princesa.

Al parecer todo el personal quería que esa sesión fuese de maravilla, porque estuvieron interrumpiendo muchas veces para acomodar detalles y maquillajes que seguramente poca gente hubiese notado, o que se pudiesen ocultar con montajes, aunque pareciera que querían dejar las fotos lo más naturales posibles.

— Terminado ¡Empezamos la segunda parte! — Anunció el fotógrafo y se sintió mucha más euforia en el ambiente. — Uraraka — Dijo el joven de corta estatura cuando se acercó a la nombrada — En estas fotos se debe de ver que tú tienes el control, piensa en esto como si tu fueses la dominante, lo controlas a él, es tu sirviente y tu esclavo sexual si eso te emociona. Tú estás vestida de ángel y él de demonio, pero aquí queremos cambiar las cosas y que sea al revés los estigmas que existen, ¿Me entiendes?

La castaña asintió, y descubrió que esa sería una anécdota que quedaría para toda su vida cuando vio que a Tokoyami le estaban poniendo una gran cadena que salía de su gargantilla, sin duda toda chica desearía estar en su lugar en ese momento. No obstante la joven no sabía que cara poner frente a él, él era un cantante famoso, y ella una simple contadora que estaba ebria porque no sabía modelar.

— ¿Tienes sed verdad? — Ahora fue turno de Jirou de acercarse hacia ella cuando vio que aún faltaba tiempo para que el cantante terminara de arreglarse. — No pienses que es él — Le susurró a la chica mientras fingía rellenar un vaso de su líquido especial. — Sí piensas en él como el famoso que es, esto no va a funcionar, imagínatelo como alguien más.

— ¿Alguien más?

— Sí, imagínate a la persona que más te desespera, a la que te gustaría controlar sólo para molestarlo. A esa con la que tienes una gran tensión. — Le dijo la cantante — Imagina que él es un insecto indefenso y tu un gran humano que lo puede aplastar en cualquier momento.

— Lo entiendo — Respondió la contadora — Lo entiendo — Lo volvió a repetir con mucha más seguridad.

— Excelente, cualquier cosa, sólo di que quieres que te den un retoque, y yo te doy mis consejos.

Uraraka asintió, aunque dudo en que necesitara mayor consejo que el que había recibido, ahora tenía una motivación, si había encontrado a alguien a quien le gustaría bastante tener atado, sometido y a merced de ella, el bastardo de su vecino Bakugou. Sí, ya habían resuelto alguna de sus diferencias en el ring, pero eso no significaba que lo perdonara del todo, y que mejor forma de desquitarse que el imaginarse que él estaba bajo el dominio de ella.

Tokoyami volvió a la escena mientras se acercaba hacía ella con una mirada orgullosa, él no se la iba a dejar fácil, pero ella al ver los pupilentes rojos de él, se imaginó los ojos rojos de su vecino y más le motivo el tomar sus cadenas, si esa era la única forma de descargar algo de su furia lo haría.

El cantante se posicionó justo enfrente de ella, la miró directo a los ojos y ella hizo igual, era una guerra de miradas y pareciera que nadie iba a rendirse hasta que ambos escucharon un "click" y un gran flash los alumbro.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Qué tensión! — Gritó Mineta, y ambos recordaron que estaban frente a una cámara — Sigan, sigan, me encanta, esta es una historia: se conocen, ella lo conquista y él se deja controlar, ¡Lo adoro! ¡Traigan las frutas!

Uraraka mostró un rostro escéptico al escuchar eso último, sin embargo un joven le llevó un pequeño platito con varios frutos rojos, fresas, frambuesas, cerezas, y otros más, y la joven entendió a donde quería llegar.

Así entonces tomó una fresa y la posicionó frente a su acompañante, él abrió la boca para recibir el bocado aun sin dejar de mirarla pero ella entonces levantó la mano, haciendo que él levantara un poco más el rostro persiguiendo la fruta. Otro click se escuchó. Tokoyami al final consiguió comer la fruta, pero aparte mordió el dedo de la chica. Click. Eso era una guerra, pero Uraraka no veía al cantante famoso frente a ella, veía a Bakugou, con la misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre y a nada de soltar un par de palabras que lo caracterizaban.

La joven entonces jaló la cadena que tenía hacía ella, no iba a dejar que la insultara, ella estaba dominando. Click. Tokoyami parecía sorprendido por semejante movimiento brusco, pero le siguió la corriente, mirándola fijamente empezó a bajar hacía ella para besarle la rodilla. Click. Uraraka entonces aprovechó que él estaba hincado para poner su pie sobre el muslo de él y volvía a jalar la cadena, así le encantaría tener sometido a su vecino cada que se le ocurriese molestarla. Click.

— Muy bien, ahora siéntate en la silla Uraraka, cruzando el pie — Indicó el fotógrafo.— Mira directamente a la cámara e ignora a Tokoyami. Tokoyami, primero híncate mirando hacia ella, después, ponte detrás de ella y abrázala por el cuello. Uraraka, siempre con la mirada hacia mí, seria, como si estuvieses aburrida, no hagas ningún gesto.

Ambos obedecieron y aun en esa posición la castaña se imaginaba al rubio cenizo, ese rostro le gustaría mostrar cuando él se acercara hacía ella de forma amenazante, le demostraría que ya no le tenía miedo. Que él no era nada para ella.

— ¡Terminamos! — Gritó Mineta y las chicas se abalanzaron hacía su amiga, llevándosela lejos de las cámaras y dejando que Tokoyami terminara sus fotos individuales.

— ¡Lo hiciste fantástico! — No paraba de repetir Jirou — ¿Seguiste mi consejo? ¿A quién te imaginaste?

— A mi vecino — Se sinceró la chica, que empezaba a sentirse aturdida.

— Fantástico, simplemente fantástico, las fotos quedarán divinas, siento que incluso te ganaste el respeto de Tsukuyomi, seguramente no se imaginó esas acciones proviniendo de ti, lograste plasmar muy bien lo que queríamos mostrar.

La chica sonrió, y después se giró hacia su jefa que no había emitido palabra alguna, pero se dio cuenta que era porque estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. ¿Tanto la había emocionado?

— Hiciste un gran trabajo — Le dijo con la voz entrecortada. — Estoy tan orgullosa.

La castaña asintió, y después llegó Kaminari con más "bebida especial" para celebrar su primera sesión de fotos.

— Descuida, al terminar la sesión de Tokoyami, Jirou y yo te llevaremos a tu casa, tú relájate.

Y Uraraka estaba a punto de decir que no, pero como Jirou también se sirvió una copa debido a que estaba muy feliz y le llevó otra a Yaoyorozu, así decidió que ese viernes disfrutaría de las bebidas que la empresa le ofrecía.

* * *

Para ser sincera Uraraka después del sexto vaso empezó a ver todo borroso. No recordaba cómo se había despedido de Tokoyami, Aoyama y de todo el equipo que estuvo acompañándolos ese día, sin embargo recordaba que al termino de aquello su grupo de amigos se fue hacia la oficina para terminarse las bebidas que estaban preparadas y de forma mágica ahora estaba en la parte de atrás de un carro junto con Jirou cantando canciones ya pasadas de moda.

— ¡Denki! Esa canción no me gusta, ¡Pon otra! — Gritó la cantante al chofer designado mientras se acomodaba de forma graciosa — A nadie le gusta esa canción ¿Verdad Uraraka?

— No — La castaña negó. Jirou era mucho más amiga de Yaoyorozu que de ella, pero para ese momento ambas estaban en la misma sintonía — ¡Kami-minari creí que tenías buen gusto! — Añadió también gritando y riendo, el nombrado agradecía que el carro estuviese polarizado.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Se defendió él — ¿Por qué crees que acepte trabajar con Kyoka en primer lugar?

— Porque te… — Iba a decir "Te gusta" pero hasta ella sabía que ese era un tema que ambos no preferían tocar — ¡Porque ya llegamos a mi casa! — Corrigió al ver el vecindario que cada día empezaba a ver más como su hogar.

Jirou rió y Kaminari también. Uraraka empezó a tomar sus pertenencias y se bajó del auto a tropiezos, se encaminó hacia su puerta y después de varios intentos logró abrirla, se despidió de sus amigos y entonces vió como Kaminari volvía a encender el auto para marcarse de ahí.

Uraraka estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa, sin embargo al girarse para admirar su jardín, vio a King en medio de éste observándola, ella, llena de ternura dejó sus cosas en el piso y se acercó hacia él que parecía estar esperándola.

— ¡King! ¿Quién es el perrito más hermoso? — Se acercó hacia él y se acostó en el césped, dejando que la mascota se subiera arriba de ella y le empezara a lamer la cara. La chica rió y empezó a jugar con él, y no supo en que momento ella se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómoda junto con él.

— ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora cara redonda? — Preguntó su vecino y la chica siguió jugando con su perro. — Uraraka te estoy hablando. — Dijo de una forma seria que daba miedo.

La nombrada miró al cielo, no sabiendo si había llegado tarde o temprano, pero al ver el ambiente oscuro calculó que era tarde. Ella no había planeado nada de eso, pero Jirou al ser alguien conocida debía de mostrar siempre sobriedad y no podía hacer cosas que las demás personas hacían, como beber, así que si quería hacerlo tenía que ser a escondidas, y que mejor que en la oficina de la empresa de una amiga cercana.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó, tomando valor de quien sabe dónde — No te debo de dar explicaciones, no eres mi papá. Sólo eres el amigo de mi ex.

Eso hizo que Bakugou mostrara un gesto de mal humor, aunque le causó gracia a la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó la contadora, que empezaba a sentir un silencio incómodo entre ella y su vecino.

— Quiero que cuides a King este fin de semana.

* * *

Traducción de lo que dijo Aoyama.

— Ten cuidado querida así es como empieza el alcoholismo y las adicciones en este mundo laboral.

— ¿La quieres emborrachar o le quieres causar una congestión alcohólica?

— Eso fue rápido ¿Cómo te sientes querida?

— No entiendo como la dulce de Jirou puede aceptar tener a un inepto como él de representante.

— ¿Qué no piensa en los pobres animales del mar a los que les llega toda la basura?

— Como debe de ser querida. Para que veas, a él lo amo, siempre se preocupa por la naturaleza y tiene todos esos animales rescatados en su departamento, él es un verdadero héroe.

— Espero que te guste el apodo "chargebolt" porque ella es un hueso difícil de roer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Excelente, ya terminé, así que puedo ayudarte un poco para tu embriaguez. No te dejaré verte porque me gusta el efecto sorpresa, pero yo estaré viendo cómo te fotografían para ayudarte en lo que necesites, tú confía en mí. Ahora ve al baño, no queremos que suceda algún incidente con Tokoyami. Cámbiate, cúbrete y ve directo a la locación, ahí te espero, si no llegas en 10 minutos pensaré que estás en problemas y mandaré a alguien por ti ¿De acuerdo? El camino para el sanitario es justo delante de nosotros, pero te recomiendo que vayas a tomar aire fresco primero, yo me encargaré de esto.

— No todavía querida. Aún faltan unos cuantos detalles.

— Sí.

— Querida, por favor, ¿Dónde estabas? Debemos de terminarte. Traje mi kit de bellezapero con el sonrojo que tienes sólo necesitarás más labial.

* * *

¡Hola! Hoy exprimí mi cerebro porque literal todo el capítulo fue escrito hoy, pero quería acabar, enserio me moría por actualizar, ¡y siento que quedó muy bien! Largo porque el capítulo pasado fue corto y siento que abarcamos bastante.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Mich:** Por supuesto que Katsuki presumiría a nuestra linda Ochako en todos los eventos que pudiese, él es un presumido, y lo veremos más adelante, por el momento vamos a disfrutar como nuestra protagonista empieza a reconocerse a sí misma.

**OWonder:** ¡Que bueno que te gusta la historia! Ahora sólo mencionamos a alguien más, pero con el pasar de los capítulos seguiremos mostrando más y más personajes. ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— Voy ¡Voy! — Gritó Uraraka cuando escuchó golpes proviniendo de su puerta, la chica estaba aturdida, eran las seis de la mañana y el equilibrio aún no volvía a ella.

El piso se empezaba a mover y la puerta se veía lejana a pesar de que ella durmió en el sillón de su sala ya que su cuerpo se rindió antes de llegar a su habitación. ¿Quién la buscaba a esa hora? Debía de ser algo importante que le quitasen el sueño que tanto necesitaba, aunque por la insistencia de los golpes pensaba que sí era algo serio.

Por fin llegó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su vecino bien vestido y perfumado frente a ella. Por All Might, nunca lo había visto tan arreglado, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, y el traje que llevaba era a su medida, era raro que un saco verde oscuro se le viera bien a alguien, pero a él le quedaba excelente. La contadora siguió observándolo hasta que se dio cuenta que él llevaba dos pequeñas maletas, una se veía sobria y discreta, y la otra tenía huellas de perro como decoración.

— ¿Qué tanto hacías Cara Redonda? — Fue su saludo, y la chica recordó que era a Bakugou al que estaba tratado y toda la magia de aquel atuendo se perdió — No creo que una persona normal se tarde tanto en abrir una puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le respondió seca, no iba a dejar que él la molestara a esa hora de la mañana donde aún había alcohol en su sangre.

— Te traje las cosas — Le dijo mientras le daba la maleta perruna y de ésta sacaba unas hojas — Estos son sus horarios, aquí tendrás todo para que no le des nada extraño. Ni siquiera tocino… yo sabré si le das algo de comer que no venga en la lista. Regreso el lunes en la mañana. Cuídalo con tu vida.

Uraraka estaba desconcertada ¿De qué estaba hablando? Tomó la maleta por inercia pero no entendía sus comentarios. Iba a protestar por aquella visita sorpresa sin embargo Bakugou le tendió los zapatos que había usado el día anterior y todo volvió a su memoria; él le había pedido un favor y ella había aceptado, pero no recordaba cual era aquel favor. Por todos los héroes, había olvidado sus zapatos en el jardín y entró descalza a su casa ¿Qué no pensó él que ella estaba en estado de ebriedad?

— ¡King! — Gritó él y el perro que estaba olfateando algo en el jardín salió corriendo hacia ellos. Uraraka entonces entendió que iba a fungir de niñera de perros ese fin de semana.

— Me daré cuenta si come algo que no debe — Le volvió a advertir y cuando el perrito llegó hacia ellos Bakugou se hincó para despedirse de él — Estos días estarás con Cara Redonda — Le explicó como si fuera un niño — La verdad no sé qué tan buena sea pero es mejor a que estés con la bruja.

El can pomerano ladró y entonces el rubio se dio por bien servido.

— En la maleta viene mi número por si necesitas algo, no lo hagas a menos que sea sumamente necesario, odio interrumpir en las conferencias por llamadas inútiles. Adiós.

Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Uraraka y King siguieron en la puerta viendo como el policía subía sus pertenencias al maletero y después encndía el carro para irse. Y hasta que el vehículo desapareció de su vista, la chica comprendió lo que había pasado.

— King, ven — Le dijo mientras le aplaudía al can y éste entendía que debía entrar. — Creo que esto será un fin de semana interesante — Le dijo tanto a él como a sí misma.

El perrito entró en ese espacio que ya conocía. Uraraka cerró la puerta, puso las cosas a un lado del recibidor y después de un rato de pelearse con su bolsa por fin encontró su celular. Tecleó un mensaje e inmediatamente fue por un suéter y un cobertor a su recámara, a decir verdad el sillón estaba muy cómodo, así que decidió seguir durmiendo ahí.

Cuando volvió a acomodarse, la castaña vio que King estaba en la sala viendo de mala gana el suéter que ella le había tendido.

— Ven — Le dijo y el perrito sin siquiera dudar saltó hacía ella que estaba acostada. — Sólo será por el día de hoy ¿Vale? — Le advirtió mientras también lo cobijaba junto con ella, y al tocarlo se le hizo que era el pelo más sedoso que hubiese acariciado. — Creo que esto no deberá de molestar a tu papá. — Y con esas palabras ambos se dispusieron a dormir otro rato.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana cuando otros golpes volvieron a resonar en la puerta. La chica y su nuevo acompañante ya estaban despiertos desde hace poco rato, pero aun así Uraraka ya había aprovechado para bañarse y cambiarse como era debidamente.

Para ser sincera cuando la castaña se vio al espejo antes de duchase sintió mucha pena al saber que así había recibido a Bakugou, tenía el maquillaje corrido, la ropa que había usado ayer ya estaba arrugada y sucia y cuando se acostó lo único que pudo fue quitarse el sostén, así que sus pechos estuvieron libres todo el rato que estuvieron juntos. Qué horror ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

Pero no tenía tiempo para arrepentimientos, el sujeto volvería hasta el lunes y suponiendo que iba a algún congreso policial, era muy probable que Deku estuviera ahí también, así que si decía algo que la ofendiera de alguna manera, seguramente su ex la defendería y le avisaría cualquier percance. La chica estuvo tentada a llamarle, pero recordó las palabras de su vecino y concordó que interrumpir una conferencia para corroborar algo que podía hacerlo en la noche no tenía validez, así que esperaría a que volviera a oscurecer.

Uraraka abrió la puerta y cerró los ojos cuando la luz traspasó sus retinas, aún tenía la tan horrorosa resaca y se volvió a preguntar que tanto alcohol había ingerido el día anterior. Después de acostumbrarse a la luz, la castaña distinguió que había un chico con un uniforme que tenía una canasta con varias cosas para mascota.

— ¿Usted es Uraraka Ochako? — Preguntó de forma amistosa, como lo hacía cualquier personal de paquetería que ansiaba un poco de propia por su trabajo.

—Sí — Respondió, y apenas pronunció esa palabra el chico le tendió la canasta.

— ¿Dónde quiere que le instale la casita? — Le preguntó — Estaría bien que fuese aquí en el porche ¿o le gustaría que fuese en el patio trasero?

— Aquí en el porche — Respondió de manera automática, al leer la etiqueta de los productos que cargaba distinguió inmediatamente la marca, debía de revisar su celular.

— Excelente — Le confirmó el mensajero, estaré haciendo un poco de ruido, si gusta puede cerrar la puerta y le vuelvo a tocar cuando haya terminado.

— Si, gracias. — Volvió a decir ella mientras veía como aquel sujeto se acercaba a una camioneta abierta que tenía una casita para perro y herramienta variada.

Apenas el joven empezó a bajar las cosas Uraraka cerró su puerta, buscó su celular y cuando lo tuvo empezó a ver todos sus mensajes para encontrar la conversación con su jefa. Horas atrás ella le había avisado de su nueva aventura, pero no revisó cual fue la contestación por su parte.

Después de pasar las conversaciones pendientes con sus padres, Aoyama, Asui, un grupo familiar, de vecinos y la conversación con Iida y Deku por fin pudo ver los mensajes de Yaoyorozu, la conversación iba así:

Uraraka O. 6:07 a.m_: No me preguntes como pero ahora estoy cuidando a un perro pomerano. Se ve fino y no tengo idea de que hacer ¿Algún consejo?_

Yaoyorozu M. 8:46 a.m: _Yo me encargo_.

Y después nada, esa había sido toda la conversación. La contadora sabía que la marca tenía lazos con Yaoyorozu porque una vez les hizo un par de diseños de ropa para mascotas en la temporada de Halloween, había sido un éxito y seguramente este año lo volverían a hacer igual, pero eso no le explicaba a ciencia cierta de que se iba a "encargar" la azabache.

Decidió entonces preguntarle al chico que tenía fuera. Llenó una jarra con agua y se llevó un vaso, sería una buena forma de romper el hielo. Salió y vio entonces que el joven ya había acomodado la pequeña casita, y ahora parecía que estaba pintado un pedazo de madera.

— Te traje algo de agua por si te daba sed — Le dijo ella para llamar su atención, parecía que el joven estaba concentrado en lo que hacía.

— Gracias — Respondió cuando vio el ofrecimiento — Que bueno que sale, le quería preguntar el nombre de su mascota.

— King — Le contestó — ¿Por qué?

— Para poner su nombre en el hueso. — Esa frase hubiese desconcertado a más de uno, pero Uraraka había visto que el chico estaba pintando una madera en forma de hueso, así que seguramente ahí pondría el nombre del can y colocaría la madera en la parte de arriba de la casa para mostrar la propiedad de él.

— Gracias — Le dijo ella — ¿Necesitas algo? — Le preguntó.

— No, trae toda mi herramienta, no se preocupe — Le contestó el chico que ahora estaba escribiendo el nombre de King.

— ¿Y el precio? — Le preguntó ella, viendo todo el material de instalación.

— Ya está cubierto, pero si gusta darme propina lo aceptaré.

— Hecho — Le dijo ella mientras dejaba la jarra con el vaso en el suelo a lado de la casita y se volvía a meter a su propia casa.

Cuando volvió a la sala decidió entonces investigar los cuidado de su nuevo inquilino, así que empezó a leer las hojas que Bakugou le había tendido, King se veía tranquilo y parecía acostumbrado a estar en casa, pero la chica no confiaba del todo, ese perro miraba fijamente a los humanos y era muy perceptivo con los movimientos, así que una estudiada no le vendría mal.

Sin embargo al continuar la lectura sintió que estaba leyendo un horario de algún colegio militar, no decía mucho el cuadro, pero parecía muy severo: Venía la hora en que debían de ser los desayunos, comida y cena además de un menú. Venía la parte de hacer "ejercicio" con ejemplos detallados, y venían los horarios recomendados para dormir. Uraraka se aburrió de todo eso, con razón King se iba con ella, el pobre vivía el agobio constante.

Decidió entonces buscar en internet, no obstante optó por responder los mensajes pendientes que tenía. Sólo revisó rápido las pláticas de los vecinos que se quejaban de que el recibo de la luz de ese mes había llegado más alto que de costumbre y una chica anunciaba que estaba vendiendo platillos de comida, agradeció a Yaoyorozu y se dio cuenta que Tsuyu y Aoyama tenían una clase de complot, porque el francés le dijo que le había dejado un regalo en las oficinas, y Tsuyu le decía que tenía algo para ella que le habían enviado.

Siguió con las conversaciones hasta que leyó los mensajes de Iida, que les enviaba una foto de sus nuevos aparatos con los que iba a entrenar, y luego Deku le comentaba que él también se esforzaría en ser mejor y le enviaba una selfie mal tomada donde parecía que estaba en un hotel. "_Genial_" Pensó la chica, ya no debía de hablarle por la noche, ya sabía que estaba en el mismo congreso que su vecino.

Vio el grupo familiar donde hablaban de todo menos de la familia: ahí siempre tenía una gran colección de memes para compartir ya que su tío una un fan declarado de éstos. Vio las imágenes y borró sólo las que estaban algo subidas de tono. Después se fue a la conversación con sus padres, ambos la estaban invitando a comer esa tarde para que pasara el fin de semana con ellos. La chica estuvo a punto de aceptar pero recordó que tenía un inquilino que debía de tener su atención y no sabía que tan bueno era con los viajes.

Empezó a dudar, y sólo el golpe a través de su puerta la hizo salir de aquel trance, atendió el llamado y vio que el chico ya había terminado, estaba la casita de madera instalada, ya tenía un colchón para que el perro se acostara y había juguetes variados esparcidos por la zona. Además de que ahora el joven tenía en sus manos esas casas de tela que usan los perros cuando salen de viaje. ¿Era acaso una señal?

— Ya quedó todo — Le dijo el chico. — Tiene croquetas, una casa, champú para bañarlo, colchón para que duerma, para que viaje, una guía para atenderlo según expertos y muchos juguetes. Es un perro afortunado.

— Gracias — Dijo ella mientras sacaba un billete de su bolso — ¿Ya puede jugar con todo esto? — Le preguntó, mientras King desde la sala miraba con atención hacia ellos.

— Sí — Le respondió — Aunque recomiendo que espere unas 24 horas para usar la casita, la pintura no tiene algún efecto negativo en la salud, pero aún está fresca, necesita tiempo para secarse.

— De nueva cuenta, gracias — Le agradeció Uraraka mientras tomaba la cesta para King y le tendía el billete.

— A usted — Le dijo el chico mientras asentía con la cabeza y se iba del lugar en su camioneta.

Uraraka vio cómo se retiraba el chico y en eso King al ver que ella se tardaba en regresar se fue hacía con ella a la puerta.

— A pesar de que tienes juguetes nuevos no puedes usar tu casita — Le dijo — Pero tienes una pequeña jaulita para viajar en carro y yo tengo una invitación a casa de mis padres ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres acompañarme?

King ladró en respuesta.

— Sí, eso pensé.

* * *

Y después de una hora y media de alistarse y tomarse una bebida energizante ambos tomaron un taxi rumbo a la oficina de la chica.

La oficina estaba algo retirada del lugar donde vivía, es por eso era que Uraraka manejaba su propio auto y si no podía, usaba el transporte público. No era una opción el taxi, era bastante costoso, pero cuando la chica le avisó a su padre que iba a ir acompañada de una mascota, él le dio varios códigos de descuento para que se moviera con total libertad.

Así que la chica ahora iba rumbo al lugar que trabaja en sábado, pero no para ejercer su profesión, sino que como el día anterior le habían dado un aventón a su casa, ella había dejado su carro en el estacionamiento, y como tenía las llaves consigo era imposible que alguien pudiese llevárselo a su domicilio.

Se bajó del taxi, tomó la jaula donde iba King, (que en ningún momento le dio problemas), después tomó dos pequeñas maletas, pagó una parte mínima del viaje y en eso se adelantó al estacionamiento del edificio. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que siempre había un guardia en el estacionamiento, así que apenas la vio haciendo malabares con todo lo que cargaba, el hombre de seguridad fue en su ayuda.

Cuando le ayudó con las dos maletas, Uraraka por fin pudo acercarse a su vehículo, abrió las puertas y el guardia le ayudó a subir sus pertenencias. Ahora era el turno de King, ella había investigado que los perros pomeranos eran muy sociables y juguetones, así que no tenían problemas para viajar si estaban acompañados, aunque en algunos casos donde el perro no estuviese acostumbrado, él podría sufrir de mareos.

Decidió ponerlo en el asiento del copiloto y la abrió la puertita de la jaula, dándole libertad de que él decidiera sí que quedaba junto con ella o se iba en la parte de atrás donde le puso algunos juguetes. La chica se puso sus lentes de sol, agradeció al guardia y después él mismo con mucho gustó le abrió la reja para que ella pudiese salir del estacionamiento. Listo, ahora les quedaban dos horas de viaje para llegar al pequeño pueblo donde vivían sus padres.

La pequeña ciudad donde vivían sus padres no era el lugar de su nacimiento, sin embargo cuando ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de cambiar de residencia lo hicieron sin dudar, ese pueblo era pequeño y hogareño, lo suficientemente bueno para sus padres que querían un estilo de vida tranquilo, su padre seguía trabajando y era el que más viajaba, pero su madre estaba muy cómoda atendiendo un pequeño local de jardinería ya que ese había sido su hobby favorito y estar ahí era un sueño.

A Uraraka le parecía que el nuevo domicilio era una casa de campo, era la mejor opción para visitar si querías salir de la ciudad y disfrutar de un paisaje limpio, y como ella había tenido una semana tensa, lo disfrutaría bastante. Aunque ya disfrutaba el simple hecho de manejar, adoraba hacerlo en carretera sin el tráfico habitual, sin preocuparse si llegaría tarde o no como solía hacerlo.

En un momento del viaje King decidió que estaba aburrido y se posicionó en las piernas de ella, Uraraka entonces manejó con un solo brazo y empezó a acariciarlo, al parecer si se había mareado un poco, pero el perro era orgulloso como su dueño y no parecía querer demostrarlo. La chica lo consoló diciéndole que faltaba poco para llegar, y así fue, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando tenías buena música y buena compañía.

Al apenas estacionarse los padres de la castaña ya estaban saliendo de la casa para recibirla, la chica salió y después le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que saliera su acompañante, y sus padres olvidaron toda la atención sobre ella cuando lo vieron a él.

— ¡Que perrito tan más bonito! — Gritó su madre, y King, siendo King se fue hacia ella mientras daba vueltas a sí mismo y después le levantaba una patita.

— Hija te ayudo — Dijo su padre mientras veía como la joven empezaba a bajar sus pertenencias que eran más de las habituales. Cuando ambos empezaron a meter las cosas a la casa, King ya estaba en los brazos de su madre.

— Espero te guste lo que hice de comer — Le dijo su padre a Uraraka una vez estuvieron dentro — Hay un festival hoy en la noche y por eso te invitamos a venir, va a ser muy colorido, aunque también quiero que me cuentes como te ha ido en tu nueva casa.

La contadora sonrió, tenía ya dos correas para perro y todo el tiempo del mundo para platicar.

— Me ha ido bien, el dueño de King es un vecino mío.

— ¿Guapo? — Fue lo que preguntó su madre inmediatamente, la chica rió, sus padres no tenían que conocer todos los detalles con su relación con Bakugou.

— Sí — Les contestó con una sonrisa mientras lo recordaba con el traje que se había puesto en la mañana, seguramente le pareció verlo atractivo debido al alcohol — Aunque al inicio no logré congeniar del todo con él.

* * *

Hola, hola. Hoy les traigo el capítulo semanal como corresponde. Algo tranquilo, pero siempre viene la calma antes de la tormenta. Les quería preguntar, quiero subir los capítulos semanales para tener una rutina, sin embargo, ¿Qué día les gustaría que subiera los capítulos? ¿Miércoles esta bien? Lo pregunto para que tengan un día tranquilo para que disfruten la lectura. Pensaba en martes porque se supone que es el día más estresante de la semana y con la actualización se podrían relajar. O viernes porque muchos tienen más tiempo libre, pero si les gusta la actualización de miércoles entonces así continuo. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

**Agradecimientos sumamente especiales a: **

**Mich:** Descuida, en el próximo cap mostraré una pequeña escena de lo que pasó en el congreso de policías, serán solo unos diálogos pero se verá un poquito más del punto de vista de Bakugou. Y sí, el "amigo de mi ex" le dolió. ¿A quién no? jajajaja

**Owonderr:** Tokoyami en humano tiene una mirada muy intensa, te mira de una forma que hace que bajes la cabeza porque sientes que te está leyendo el alma o algo así. También a pesar de ser de baja estatura tiene mucha presencia, hace que todos se giren para verlo, y con el tipo de vestimenta oscura que usa, obviamente resalta más. ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic! Espero lo disfrutes y te sorprendas con lo que viene a continuación ;)

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku estaba tomando unas galletas dulces y sirviéndose un vaso de café de la mesa de aperitivos cuando su compañero Bakugou se acercó a él de forma amenazante, el joven se estremeció un poco cuando sintió la presencia intensa del rubio.

— Dame el número de cara redonda — Le ordenó, y él se sorprendió por su pedido.

— ¿De quién?

— De Uraraka, nerd — Le respondió, y en eso él cambio su porte y mirada.

— No, y no le digas así. — Le contestó de forma seca.

— ¿No? — Le preguntó Bakugou como si esa sola pregunta le hiciera volver a cuestionarse su respuesta, así le había funcionado en la academia, pero ya no, y menos cuando se trataba de ella.

— No, ella no tiene nada que ver conti…

— ¡Maldición! Es mi vecina y me está cuidando al perro, eso es tener más derecho sobre ti ¿Lo sabes no?

— ¿Entonces porque yo sí tengo su número y tú no? — Replicó, y eso dejó frito al rubio, tenía razón esta vez.

— Joder eres un entrometido — Le dijo, pero vio que el peliverde seguía dispuesto a escuchar —Porque olvide pedírselo, aunque ella tiene el mío aun así quiero saber cómo le va con Kin….

— Entonces si no te habla es porque le va bien o le va tan mal que es mejor que no lo sepas. — Le interrumpió justo como él hizo. — Olvídalo, no te lo voy a dar. — Y aquella conversación le había causado tanto revoltijo en el estómago que dejó las galletas y el café donde estaban, y volvió a su lugar sin nada de apetito.

Por su parte Bakugou estaba sorprendido, Midoriya nunca le había respondido así en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos en la academia y en la estación. No era que fuesen grandes amigos, ya que a pesar de estar todo ese tiempo juntos nunca habían tenido una conversación de más de 15 minutos pero esa respuesta le sorprendió.

Pero no pensó más en ello porque se había molestado al no obtener el número de Uraraka, carajos, iba a estar un fin de semana incomunicado.

* * *

Era lunes en la mañana y Uraraka llegó mucho más temprano a la oficina como le gustaría. Pero no podía hacer nada, igual como Bakugou fue tempranísimo para ir a entregar a King, también fue a la misma hora para recogerlo. Pero ella ya se había preparado, así que cuando abrió la puerta para entregar al can ya estaba bañada y cambiada decentemente.

El rubio le cuestionó el hecho de que había comprado una casa para King a pesar de que sólo estuvo con ella dos días, Uraraka intentó convencerlo de que sólo era un detalle para que se sintiera cómodo y que no le había costado nada, pero entonces el policía creyó que su intención era quedárselo por más tiempo, así que la amenazó diciendo que él no era alguien de compartir sus cosas.

La castaña decidió entonces darle por su lado y le entregó la maleta aceptando aquella amenaza vacía, pero de nueva cuenta él la cuestionó cuando vio que su perro estaba con el cabello brilloso.

— ¿Lo bañaste? — Le preguntó, sospechando sobre el porqué de esa acción.

— Sí, se ensució cuando fuimos a jugar al parque. — Uraraka contestó lo más serena posible, deseando interiormente que no le preguntara a cual parque fueron, porque sino delataría que estuvieron en diferente ciudad ese fin de semana.

— Ah. — Le respondió, aunque después añadió — Dame tu número.

— ¿Mi…? — La chica preguntó pero se quedó a la mitad, por la personalidad del rubio sabía que si le preguntaba lo mismo que él había dicho, sólo iba a obtener una respuesta sarcástica como confirmación. Decidió entonces tragarse la duda de porque él quería su contacto y lo dictó sin más.

— Gracias — Fue toda su conversación, tomó la maleta, a su perro y se dirigió a su propia casa. La chica por fin pudo suspirar cuando sintió que una carga se alejaba de sus hombros, amaba a King, de eso no había duda, pero Bakugou siempre la ponía tensa, incluso ahora que se llevaban "mejor" ella sentía que no debía de bajar la guardia.

Y tal vez fue por el estrés, o porque durmió bastante con sus padres, o porque ya se había alistado, pero aunque intentó volver a dormir no lo consiguió en lo absoluto. Así que aburrida de mirar el techo, optó por preparar sus cosas para ir a trabajar, y aunque intentó alargar el tiempo lo más lento posible, llegó a la oficina una hora más temprano, sorprendiendo al guardia que fue quien le abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba, revisando la nómina, las cuentas por pagar y haciendo la cartera de los nuevos proveedores que estaban en el proyecto de la ropa interior sin muchos ánimos. Se había detenido a comprar una bebida energizante y no creyó que fuese a usarla tan temprano, pero ese día había empezado extraño.

Ya pasaban de las 9, había terminado de desayunar y se preocupó porque su jefa aún no llegaba, ella siempre solía llegar más temprano que todos, pero ahora el edificio tenía bastante movimiento y seguía sin tener pistas de Yaoyorozu. Así que le envió un mensaje y puso música, si en tres canciones no le respondía el mensaje, le llamaría para preguntarle si todo estaba en orden.

Justo cuando acaba de terminar la segunda canción Yaoyorozu llegó algo agotada a la oficina.

— ¿Uraraka? — Preguntó exhalando — ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

— Llegué temprano — Le respondió dudosa, mientras se paraba y le ayudaba a cargar una de las tantas bolsas que tenía — Desde las ocho más o menos.

— Con razón — Dijo la azabache — Estaba a nada de marcarte pero mi celular está descargado. Le dije a Tsuyu que cuando llegaras te dijera que te esperaba en el estudio de Mineta. Seguramente llegaste más temprano que ella.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó algo nerviosa, sintiéndose culpable por no reportarse antes.

— Ve el correo que acaba de enviar Mineta, es una liga con el portafolio de la sesión del viernes. — Contestó mientras tomaba asiento, parecía agotada.

La contadora asintió y revisó su bandeja, tuvo que quitar varios filtros para poder ver el correo del fotógrafo, porque como él siempre pasaba la ligas con las sesiones que hacía, y a veces eran más de una por día, su bandeja se llenaba con correos "inútiles" y eso le molestaba.

Se fijó en el último mensaje enviado por él, hace apenas 20 minutos, y se metió a la liga que venía adjunta. Para ser sincera tenía un poco de vergüenza por ver sus fotos, había estado ebria y no se sentía ella misma, pero al sentir la mirada de la diseñadora sobre sí, tuvo que seguir viendo las fotos hasta que llegó a su parte.

Aunque no le gustara Mineta él hacía un trabajo excelente, ella que no sabía mucho del ámbito debía de reconocerlo, así que seguramente los que sabían lo valorarían más. Era cierto que varios fondos se tendrían que editar, pero de eso se iba a encargar La Brava, que seguramente estaría emocionada por saber que su estrategia de marketing tenía mucho que ver con el ámbito musical.

Uraraka se detuvo cuando vio al fin las fotos donde ella salía.

— Imposible, esta no soy yo — Dijo mientras miraba la primera foto.

— ¡Sí! ¡Si lo eres! ¿No es increíble? — Logró escuchar, aunque ya no lo entendía, estaba perdida viendo las demás fotos donde supuestamente estaba ella, pero no, estaba una joven muy guapa y arreglada frente al computador. Nada que ver con su persona.

— ¿Qué tanto me tuvo que editar Mineta? — Fue lo que dijo, siguiendo sin creer que era la protagonista de esa sección.

— Casi nada, por eso quería que fueses a su estudio, él me mostró las fotos originales y después los cambios que hizo. Aunque no me creas los retoques fueron mínimos.

— Sorprendente — Lo dijo tanto para su compañera como para ella misma. Tenía un poco difusos los recuerdos de la sesión, pero nunca creyó que el alcohol le ayudaría tanto, se veía tan confiada y sus posturas se veían naturales, algo sorprendente porque estaba en ropa interior y había bastante gente mirándola.

Al fin entendió lo que Yaoyorozu le dijo en medio de la sesión. Las últimas dos fotos donde salía su postura era muy sugerente, Mineta era bueno con la cámara y había hecho que sus pechos se resaltaran en aquella pose donde se había hincado y había abierto un poco las piernas para mantener el equilibrio. Después al ver el sonrojo que tenía a causa de la bebida embriagante sintió que eso podría parecer una imagen de una página pornográfica.

Y la otra foto era mucho peor, ella se había puesto en "cuatro" haciendo que su trasero se notara más y sus pechos se dejaran caer por la gravedad. No pudo más y cerro de un golpe la laptop, tenía demasiada vergüenza en ese momento.

— Dime por favor que estas fotos solo las has visto tú y él. — Dijo con los ojos cerrados, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

— Sabes que él siempre comparte las ligas de sus sesiones a toda la empresa y esta vez no es la excepción. — Escuchó para su pesar — Había mucha curiosidad por la participación de Tokoyami, así que por eso Mineta se dedicó todo el fin de semana a editar las fotos para tenerlas listas hoy.

Uraraka dejó que su cabeza chocara con el escritorio.

— Que pena que toda la empresa me vea así. — Dijo hacia la madera.

— Y eso que no has visto donde estás con Tokoyami — Agregó Yaoyorozu. — Sé que te puede dar vergüenza, pero es algo normal, todos aquí somos profesionales y sabemos que unas fotos no te definen como persona. Todos hemos participado en alguna campaña, así que sólo que acepta que vas a tener un poco de atención porque participaste con un cantante que está de moda.

La castaña siguió con la cabeza en el escritorio, entendiendo las palabras de su jefa, era cierto todo lo que decía, pero ella en la angustia de no encontrar modelo u otra solución se ofreció sin saber todas las consecuencias que iba a tener aquello, además de que se había dejado manipular por Mineta por su estado. Juró mil veces nunca tomar alcohol durante una sesión, es más, nunca haría una sesión fotográfica más en su vida.

— Con que las fotos más sugerentes no se filtre…

Uraraka no terminó de decir su frase porque un grito la interrumpió. Ambas se quedaron atentas al ruido, porque parecía ser proveniente de Tsuyu. Esperaron en silencio a que volviera a haber otro grito y lo hubo, aunque mucho más cercano a donde ellas estaban.

Después de mirarse a los ojos y ponerse de acuerdo telepáticamente, ambas se pusieron de pie para ir a investigar el ruido, más no fue necesario, porque la recepcionista estaba justo enfrente de la puerta de la oficina sosteniendo el puntual adorno de flores.

— ¡Hay algo en la tarjeta Kero! — Gritó mientras entraba a la sala y ponía el adorno donde era usual. — No lo he leído pero estoy emocionada. El chico dijo explícitamente: para Uraraka Ochako.

De nueva cuenta la contadora y la diseñadora se miraron y fueron hacia el lugar de las flores, si había algo en la tarjeta y no concordaba con algo acerca de Jirou, la castaña podía ir eliminando la teoría de que Kaminari era el hombre detrás de esas flores. Y a pesar de que sus amigas estarían emocionadas por saber que había alguien interesando en ella, Uraraka temía por saber que había alguien lo bastante insistente para enviarle flores durante todo ese tiempo sin decirle nada.

Tomó la tarjeta y sintió la mirada expectante de sus acompañantes, así que para no causarles un paro cardiaco desenvolvió el papel y se puso a leer las palabras que decía la nota:

"_Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti"_

Y era todo, no había remitente o algo más, simplemente una oración sacada de algún libro de frases motivacionales.

Tsuyu que parecía la más emocionada tecleó la frase que acaba de escuchar en internet, intentando buscar alguna pista sobre aquel admirador secreto, pero era tal como Uraraka pensaba, era una frase suelta de internet que alguien había copiado.

Y eso puso a pensar a la chica, si fuese la letra de una canción de Jirou o de Tokoyami eso tendría sentido por la sesión de fotos que tuvieron el viernes, o por las canciones que venían cantando en el carro cuando iba de regreso a casa, pero que tuviera una frase al azar, eso sí le quitaba las sospechas de que el representante era quien enviaba las flores, además, ellos no tenían planeado ir esa semana. Aunque después de unos segundos una idea vino a su mente, tal vez era la letra de una canción que alguno de los dos iba a sacar pronto.

— Estamos en las mismas — Dijo Yaoyorozu — Este admirador secreto es mucho más discreto de lo que pensé.

— Sigo pensando que es una broma — Continuó ella — Hasta que no haya un remitente en las notas, no dejaré de dudar de las intenciones de estas flores.

— Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezaron a llegar ¿No crees? Kero. Es mucho tiempo invertido sólo para molestar.

— Ignóralo — Decretó Uraraka — Tomen las flores que quieran, que el admirador secreto o quien sea que lo esté pretendiendo sepa que no me emocionaré hasta que tenga un nombre en la tarjeta.

Ambas compañeras asintieron, respetando y entendiendo la decisión de su amiga.

* * *

Poco antes de la hora de salida, la contadora tuvo una llamada telefónica.

— ¿Deku? — Preguntó cuándo vio el nombre brillando en su celular — ¿Qué pasa?

— Hola — Saludó de forma casual el nombrado — No te dije pero el fin de semana estuve en una asamblea fuera de la ciudad, y ahí estaba Kacchan.

— Ah sí, lo suponía, le cuide a King este fin de semana. — Contestó ligera mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio.

— ¿Así que no era mentira? Me pidió tu número y no se lo quise dar porque no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

— Gracias, pero no pasa nada, yo misma se lo he dado esta mañana — Le contó mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la escáneadora, con eso iba a terminar la jornada del día.

— ¿Por qué? — Escuchó del otro lado de la línea y se quedó estática, esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta le había hecho recordar uno de los motivos por el cual había deshecho su compromiso. Tomo aire un par de veces antes de volver a responder.

— Porque es mi vecino — Respondió de forma dura — Y porque me da la gana. — Agregó mientras colgaba la llamada.

Uraraka siguió estando de pie viendo el teléfono al que ya se le había apagado la pantalla, pero había quedado aturdida, odiaba que le cuestionaran sus acciones, era normal cuando se trataba de una gran decisión o algo arriesgado, pero no algo tan simple como pasar un número de contacto, eso la hacía sentir como su fuese una niña que no sabía lo que hacía, pero era una adulta que no le debía de dar explicaciones a nadie, y menos a su ex.

— ¿Para algo? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu desde su escritorio, parecía que estaba tan concentrada que no había escuchado la llamada.

— Nada — Mitigó el asunto — La típica llamada de promoción para que cambie de equipo celular.

— ¿Hay alguna buena?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, aun juntando sus neuronas que se habían esparcido a causa de su enojo.

— Promoción para cambiar de equipo — Le respondió la azabache, que ahora ignoraba totalmente su equipo para enfocarse en ella, había notado su distracción.

— No tanto, dicen que están mejor las del próximo mes. — Respondió, y luego una excusa maravillosa cruzó su mente — Estoy intentando recordar si tengo gastos para ese tiempo y ver si puedo renovar.

— Si necesitas dinero me puedes decir, no te he pagado por tus servicios de modelaje.

— Sabes que no es necesario, lo hice como un favor. — Le contestó, y para cambiar de tema añadió: — Sí, gasté un poco más de lo que tenía planeado con los muebles de la casa, pero están hermosos así no me puedo quejar. Descuida estoy bien.

— Sí con eso te sientes cómoda, está bien — Dio por terminada la conversación Yaoyorozu mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas. Uraraka después de escanear las hojas que casi se le caían de las manos, la imitó.

Ambas bajaron hablando de las declaraciones que tendrían que hacer ante el gobierno cuando las ganancias se empezaran a mostrar, no era una conversación muy interesante, pero cuando estás en el mundo laboral es algo normal: te quejas de los impuestos, de las nuevas leyes, hablas de las prestaciones de tu empresa y comparas si estás platicando con alguien que trabaja en la competencia.

Justo cuando pasaron por recepción se toparon a Tsuyu, que en la parte alta de la recepción tenía una caja/estuche de maquillaje que, aunque estuviese cerrado se veía profesional.

— Te lo envía Aoyama, Kero — Dijo a la castaña cuando pasó a despedirse. — Te mande decir que se le olvidó dártelo el viernes, aunque ya lo tenía preparado desde hace tiempo.

— Gracias — Respondió, mientras sacaba el celular para tomarle una foto. El rubio era así, le gustaba tener evidencia fotográfica de cualquier hecho que le relacionase. — Le voy a decir que ya lo tengo.

— Mañana te tomas una selfie usando los productos, él se va a emocionar, Kero.

— Además, te tienes que ver bien, vas a tener a todos mirándote.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Uraraka a la diseñadora que se había unido a la conversación.

— Es cierto, Kero — Agregó la recepcionista — Esta mañana hablamos de ti, las fotos quedaron muy bien.

La aludida se mordió el labio, de reojo vio que los trabajadores que iban atravesando el lugar la miraban discretamente, seguramente pensando en la liga que se habían difundido en la mañana, su rostro empezó a enrojecer inconscientemente.

— Ni siquiera he podido mirarlas todas. — Confesó mientras bajaba la mirada. — No puedo.

— Lo harás — Respondieron en apoyo sus compañeras. — Sólo no te presiones ¿Vale? — Esto último fue dicho por la azabache.

— Gracias, las quiero — Les dio un abrazo grupal. — Las veo mañana — Fue lo último que les dijo antes de separase para ir hacia el estacionamiento.

Ya una vez dentro del carro tomó su celular para poner sus propias canciones en el estéreo, sin embargo, un mensaje de por parte de Deku en la pestaña principal le hizo recordar su enojo hacia él, volvió a tomar aire para tranquilizarse, no podía manejar en ese estado. Llegó a su vehículo sonrojada porque sentía que todos la miraban, pero ahora se le había olvidado la pena cuando el enojo la invadió, era sorprendente como podía cambiar de ánimo con bastante facilidad.

Una vez calmados todos sus sentimientos prendió el coche, pero aun así estaba fastidiada y no quería llegar a la casa, así que avanzados unos metros decidió que iría al súper mercado, era algo que la relajaba, y como no había hecho las compras el fin de semana como solía hacerlo, sus insumos se estaban acabando, era la opción perfecta.

Siguió conduciendo y cantando sin percatarse de que un auto la seguía.

* * *

Entonces por decisión unánime las actualizaciones ¡serán semanales los días miércoles! Así que aquí empezamos la semana, en México hubo puente vacacional, así que espero hayas hecho todos sus quehaceres, apuesto que la actualización la van a sentir más rápida, en fin, espero les guste la lectura ¡Saludos!

**Agradecimientos muy muy muuuuy especiales a:**

**Mich:** A todos les gustó el miércoles, así que así seguirá, aunque muy probablemente los suba en martes para amanecer el miércoles, porque soy un búho nocturno y a veces se me dificulta dormir, así que a veces por eso actualizo a altas horas de la noche. Por cierto, el último párrafo ya soltó la tormenta, OMG estoy tan emocionada por lo que sigue, espero no defraudarlos, y espero te haya gustado la conversación entre Izuku y Bakugou, aquí ya se empieza a sentir el interés por parte de él.

**Abysschan:** El último párrafo son las nubes oscuras, aún no parezca que llueva, pero lo hará. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, aquí se empieza a mostrar un poquitín de interés por parte del rubio, y seguirá incrementado, las cosas en un momento van a avanzar muy de prisa, pero por el momento disfrutaré narrando eventos comunes. Las actualizaciones serán los miércoles, y espero hacer un maratón por navidad, ojalá me alcance el tiempo ¡Un beso!

**Jimmi:** No, no perdió a King, sólo lo ensució. Para ser sincera quería que en esa escena y en la que se dictó un capítulo pasado, se viera que Uraraka es alguien muy solitario; además de su trabajo, sus padres, Iida y Deku, su circulo social no es muy grande. Aquí vemos que su relación con Deku no fue perfecta, y de hecho faltan muchas cosas por salir a la luz, pero además de tratar el tema de él, ya vimos que se acercó un nuevo villano que no hará que las cosas sean fáciles para la chica, aunque cuando pase eso, ya tendrá a alguien en quien confiar. Todo perfectamente equilibrado como debe de ser.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Ir al súper mercado era una cosa de "adultos independientes" que le encantaba hacer a Uraraka. No compraba mucho porque vivía sola y lo que comía eran porciones pequeñas, pero eso no evitaba que se distrajera mirando los estantes con productos diversos y haciendo comparaciones de precios.

Se paseó por todos los pasillos viendo todos los artículos novedosos, en el mandado así era, caminaba por todos los locales tomando cosas que pudiese necesitar para emplear en un futuro en alguna receta, y a veces también tomaba cosas que creía que le harían la elaboración de los alimentos más sencillo, aunque muchos de esos aparatos terminaban al fondo de las gavetas, y ahí seguirían un largo tiempo a causa de que los extensos instructivos que le aburrían.

Caminó con el carrito por más de media hora eligiendo sus próximos alimentos y uno que otro capricho dulce ya que era su debilidad, tocó el turno de pagar y cuando llevaba todos sus nuevos insumos embolsados en bolsas reutilizables, pasó por una máquina de peluches que siempre le llamaba la atención.

Esas máquinas siempre le gustaron desde niña, y cuando fue más grande y tuvo un poco más de holgura económica se pudo dar el lujo de intentar probarlas. Pero era mala con ello y Deku igual, en sus primeras citas él gastaba bastantes monedas en intentar recoger un peluche pero nunca pudo, en el cuarto de ella sólo un felpudito de ese tipo la acompañaba, y era porque le había dado a un niño un par de monedas diciéndole que se podía quedar con el cambio si le sacaba cualquier muñeco. El niño experto extrajo una jirafa azul a la primera.

Después de eso su ex novio empezó a decir que esas máquinas eran infantiles y ya nunca más se acercaron a ellas, pero ahora ya no le debía de rendir cuentas a nadie, así que sacó un par de monedas y las introdujo al aparato. Tal como pensaba no agarró nada, pero se sintió satisfecha cuando después de ella, otro chico que a simple vista solo era un poco más joven y que también portaba un uniforme de alguna empresa, se acercó para meter más monedas e intentar sacar el peluche que ella había intentado.

No se quedó a ver el resultado, pero se dio cuenta que lo que hacía no era para nada infantil, y es que esa máquina tenía algo que te hacía sentir realizado: que con un intento la garra tomase algo que tu habías visto, y recorría un camino lento hacía el hueco donde tú lo podías recoger, era algo incomparable; a veces en un mundo lleno de estrés eso bajaba notoriamente la ansiedad del día.

En lo que ponía las cosas en el maletero del auto pensó en que otras cosas hacían sentir relajadas a las personas con esas sensaciones tan inmediatas, le vino a la mente la idea de pintar algo liso, arreglar algo pegándolo, quitar espinillas y cortar el césped.

Eso último le dio una idea, ella ya había contratado un jardinero para que le cortara la hierba de enfrente y la parte de atrás de su casa, pero aun así podía hacer algo para distraerse aún más, regar los árboles. Se suponía que las plantas que tenía no necesitaban mucho líquido, pero era verano, así que posiblemente un poco de agua no estaría demás, ya que no había pronóstico de lluvias próximas.

Manejó entonces para su casa, recordando como su madre se sorprendía al percatarse de que a ella no se le daba el cuidado de las plantas, por más que quisiera todas las masetas que le regalaban o compraba morían bajo su atención: a veces las ahogaba en agua, y otras morían por falta del vital líquido. Para Uraraka era muy difícil todo eso, simplemente no tenía el talento, así que cuando en su casa le avisaron que tenía un jardín frontal y trasero lo primero que hizo fue contratar a un especialista que se encargara del césped para que no muriera parte del encanto de la casa.

Se suponía que el jardinero iba todos los viernes a limpiar y cuidar de las zonas, la contadora no tenía contacto directo con la persona encargada, pero tenía cargado el servicio a su cuenta bancaria, así que el tema del pago estaba cubierto y podía reclamar si algo no le gustaba. Adoraba la tecnología de su época.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la chica se sorprendió al notar que la puerta principal no tenía seguro, estaba cerrada, pero aun así no tenía la protección de la llave. Se regañó mentalmente por aquello, toda la mañana había intentado hacer tiempo para no llegar tan temprano a la oficina y nunca se fijó que la puerta estaba vulnerable a cualquier loco.

Aun reclamándose por su descuido acomodó sus insumos y después se cambió de atuendo para estar más cómoda en su jardín: Una blusa de manga corta lisa, un short y una gorra era lo que lucía la modelo amateur. Estaba lista, una parte de ella quería regar también el pasto, pero le daba algo de miedo arruinar aquel verde que realmente lucía bien, así que sólo se concentró en los árboles de la parte trasera de su casa y los del frente.

Empezó por detrás, lanzando el agua arriba hacia las hojas de los árboles, para que se refrescaran del calor del día, después evitó el césped y continuó con el árbol principal, que mientras más lo veía más pensaba que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza cuando fuese otoño y empezase a deshojarse, porque no lo iba a podar, le daba bastante sobra a la casa y la banqueta donde ella estacionaba.

Cuando terminó de regar el último árbol y empezó a barrer las hojas que había tirado por la presión del agua, una mujer anciana salió de la casa de alado de ella, justo a la inversa que la casa de Bakugou representaba.

— Buenas tardes señorita — Le dijo cuando la vio con la escoba en mano — ¿Es usted la nueva inquilina de aquí? — Al decir "aquí" miró hacia la casa.

— Sí, buenas tardes — Saludó educada, en todo ese tiempo no había visto a aquella mujer. Era bajita, usaba lentes, tenía el cabello blanco agarrando en un chongo y usaba un bordón, pero tenía ese encanto que los ancianos tenían que te daba la confianza de querer platicar con ellos. — Mi nombre es Uraraka Ochako, un placer.

— Chiyo Shuzenji — Se presentó entonces la vecina — Pero muchos en la juventud me decían "Recovery Girl", porque fui enfermera de vocación y era muy buena en ello. Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa puedes decirme, puede que me vea vieja pero aún sigo siendo independiente, vamos a ayudarnos de vecina a vecina.

Uraraka asintió.

— Muchas gracias — Respondió — Pero no comprendo, ¿Usted vive sola? — Le preguntó mientras analizaba que aquella casa también estaba muy bien cuidada.

— Sí, mi marido falleció hace tiempo y mis hijos ya tienen familia, aunque siempre me llaman. Pero prefiero estar en esta casa que me vio envejecer ¿Sabe? No me imagino en ningún otro lado, cuando uno es anciano ya todo le cansa.

— Pues usted se ve muy bien — Replicó la joven.

— Eso se consigue cuando tienes una vida tranquila y plena hija. Además, que haya un policía en la cuadra me da mucha seguridad, el barrio es tranquilo, y con él aquí no tengo nada que temer.

— ¿Se refiere a Bakugou?

— Sí, el niño Katsuki — Sonrió la mujer — Me alegré cuando me enteré que se mudaba a la casa de sus difuntos abuelos, puede que sea un malhumorado, pero aun así siento que se preocupa por el vecindario. De hecho fue por eso que no fui a su puerta niña, él se molestó con mi visita diciendo que yo ya no tenía edad para estar caminando tanto, aunque sólo atravesé una casa. Así que no supe cómo me recibiría usted, ya no puedo cocinar, pero comprar una cesta de bienvenida por internet si podía, más omití de hacerlo.

— No tiene por qué hacerlo, con su visita es más que suficiente, yo debí de ser la que le ofreciera un té para tener una charla amena acerca del barrio. — Le dijo, siendo totalmente sincera. Uraraka había perdido a sus abuelos de niña, así que por eso era cortés y le gustaba hablar con la gente mayor, porque creó la filosofía que les daría la atención a aquellas personas que sus abuelos no pudieron recibir, eso fue de infante, sin embargo la costumbre continuó.

— ¿Y sí te invito mañana a cenar? — Preguntó Recovery Girl que también pareció congeniar bien con la castaña. — Aún tengo unas dotes culinarias que sorprenderían a cualquiera.

— Me encantaría, pero no le quiero causar alguna molestia — Con una sonrisa apenada respondió, mientras pensaba que se veía algo débil a la anciana y no quería que sufriera un accidente por tu culpa. — No es necesario, de verdad.

— Entonces pediré algo por internet, debo de admitir que hay buenos restaurantes en la zona — La contadora no sabía cómo decir que no, no quería que su vecina gastara algo de su pensión sólo por recibirla bien. Su casa se veía bien atendida aunque también era vieja, y ella sabía de primera mano que el mantenimiento podría ser algo costoso si no se estaba preparado.

— Me gustaría, enserio, pero…

— Pero si tanto insistes ¿Por qué no la hago yo mejor vieja? Ya te dije que no te debes de sobre exigir, tonta — Una tercera voz apareció en la conversación, justo detrás de la espalda de la joven, que dio un respingo cuando identificó que se trataba de Bakugou ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estaba escuchando? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué las estaba escuchando?

— Nunca te habías interesando en visitarme niño — Le dijo la anciana, pero no parecía sorprendida por la intromisión del hombre, ella si se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado.

— Y no lo hago vieja, pero antes sólo me molestabas a mí, ahora que lastimosamente elegiste un nuevo objetivo te debo de cuidar más para que no te emociones, boba.

— Gracias — Dijo la anciana, que Uraraka descubrió que además de amable, era lista, ya que sabía cómo comportarse para obtener lo que quería. — Los veo mañana a las 8, aunque no lo crean, este vejestorio ya no duerme como antes, así que podría estar despierta hasta las 12, pero sé que ustedes trabajan, así que es buena hora para ambos.

— De acuerdo — Sonrió la chica mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano y veía como la mujer caminaba lento pero seguro a su casa, su vecino del otro lado por el cambio, sólo chasqueó la lengua como respuesta.

— No te confíes, ella es una bruja. — Le dijo cuándo ésta ya estuvo dentro de su casa.

— ¿Por qué dices? — Preguntó confundida, ella no había visto nada malo en la señora Chiyo, pero ese sólo había sido su primer encuentro.

— Porque es amiga de mi mamá — Le respondió, como si esa respuesta fuese suficiente— Aunque sí te llevas bien con ella posiblemente también seas igual a ellas.

Uraraka cerró los ojos, lanzó un juramento interior y después se giró hacia su vecino para contestarle acerca de su comentario, pero fue muy tarde, él ya se estaba encaminando a su casa ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan rápido y tan sigilosamente?

— ¡Ni creas que voy a hacer todo yo! — Le gritó el policía una vez estuvo en su porche — Mañana me vas a acompañar a hacer las compras, ¡Y vas a pagar todo!

Ella de nueva cuenta no tuvo tiempo de responder porque él cerró de golpe la puerta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Uraraka estuvo lista para salir de nuevo a su trabajo y abrió la puerta, vio que King estaba jugando en la casita de madera con un juguete de los que le habían llegado el fin de semana, a la chica le enterneció el gesto, pero sabía que si el perrito estaba fuera, también los estaba su dueño.

— Como te tardas cara redonda — Le dijo apenas ella se giró. — Ya vamos tarde.

— ¿Vamos? — Ahí no pudo evitar repetir lo que él dijo.

— Si, vamos, te estoy esperando. Te dije que iríamos a comprar las cosas para la cena ¿No? Ni creas que te vas a escapar, así que para que no digas que no vas a ir conmigo porque tienes tu auto en tu trabajo, te voy a llevar yo, para recogerte y así llevarte a comprar lo que necesitemos. ¿Ves? Ustedes brujas me hacen la vida mucho más difícil ¡joder!

— No es mi intención, si tu no hubieses interrumpido, nada de esto estaría pasando. — Respondió, aunque se empezó a acercar a la acera de él.

— Maldita sea, si no hubiese interrumpido ella te hubiese tragado viva, no sabes lo insistente que es. — Replicó el rubio, que hacía ciertos sonidos a su perro para que dejara la casa de alado y se metiera en su propia casa.

— Tal vez lo sabría si me hubieses dejado. — Se intentó defender, aunque al parecer Bakugou no la escuchó ya que se había entretenido cerrando la puerta de su casa. Eso le recordó, ella si la había cerrado ¿Verdad? A veces hacía las cosas tan en automático que se le olvidaba si las hacía o no, el día anterior había sido un claro ejemplo, aunque cuando sintió su llavero en el pantalón en vez de su bolsa, supo que sí lo había hecho.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo — Contratacó él, al parecer si le seguía prestado atención. — Ella es mucho más terca que yo. — Y al decir eso abrió el seguro de su carro, Uraraka más enfrascada en la discusión decidió meterse sin más.

— ¿Y eso me perjudica o beneficia a mí? — Soltó cuándo ambos estuvieron dentro. Y ella misma se sorprendió ¿Desde cuándo había sido tan contestona?

— ¡Tómalo como mierda se te dé la gana cara redonda! — Explotó mientras vociferaba, pero ella que ya empezaba a conocerlo sospechaba que su enojo no duraba mucho, así que se mantuvo callada mientras su mente se debatía entre provocarlo más o no.

Una parte de ella se sentía protegida porque él era un oficial público y si la atacaba de alguna forma todos los medios estarían en contra de él, pero eso no evitaba que le hiciera la vida más miserable de alguna u otra forma. Siguió debatiéndose, pero al darse cuenta que no perdía casi nada y ganaba mucho al conformar su teoría del enojo, al estar en un semáforo en rojo decidió empezar su ataque.

— Sabes que si quiero puedo tomar un taxi a la casa en vez de esperar a que vayas por mí ¿Cierto? — Le retó con voz suave, sólo para ver su reacción.

— Claro que lo sé mejillas, pero no lo harás ¿Verdad? — Y cuando él se giró hacia ella, Uraraka deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Su mirada era penetrante y siempre parecía juzgar a las personas, pero ese mirar era diferente, y ella lo recordó cuando lo vio vestido de gala para su asamblea, por todos los héroes ¡No! No podría parecerle medianamente humano su vecino.

— Lo tendré en consideración si me sigues insultado así. — Dijo cuándo el semáforo estuvo en verde y él dejó de mirarla para enfocarse en la carretera.

¿Qué quería lograr al decir aquello? Se le había olvidado, pero se sintió agradecida al saber que Bakugou no se percató que al final terminó por sonrojarse un poquito. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía y se lo estaba preguntando hasta que su mente le mostró cuando le dijo a su mamá que él era guapo, aunque sólo lo había hecho para que ella dejara de preguntar por Deku, no porque le pareciera así en realidad. ¿Cierto? No, no, no, no.

— Yo no te insulto, digo groserías, pero carajo, no insultos. — Continuó él, y ella tuvo que pensar rápido para volver a tomar el hilo de la conversación.

— Cara redonda, mejillas, bruja ¿Esos no son insultos? — Reaccionó en defensa.

— Son adjetivos, es diferente.

— ¡Es insulto si la persona se ofende con ellos! — Casi se gira del asiento para gritarle a él directamente a la cara pero se contuvo, demasiadas emociones en un viaje al trabajo ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar?

— ¿Te ofendes acaso con lo que te digo? ¿No es verdad todo aquello? — Las preguntas de él parecían sacadas de un programa de entretenimiento nocturno de psicología — Ignorando el de bruja, que ese sólo es para Recovery Old y mi madre. Mejillas y cara redonda son atributos físicos tuyos. ¿O qué quieres que te diga? ¿Amor?

— ¡No! — Gritó, y hasta el rubio se sorprendió por lo fuerte que salió el chillido, pero es que él no estaba en la confusa mente de la chica.

— Entonces cara redonda será. — Sentenció.

— ¿Tan difícil es decirme por mi nombre? — Pregunto ella, volviendo a posicionarse en su asiento, lo más lejos posible de él.

— No es divertido así.

— ¿Te parezco un chiste acaso? — Replicó, aunque una parte de ella le decía que se callara.

— Sí — Respondió con cinismo — Uno con cara redonda.

La aludida iba a responder con un golpe, tenía el ángulo perfecto para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, sin embargo antes de atacar al servidor público y posiblemente ser apresada por eso, vio que estaba llegado a su edificio y empezó a tomar sus cosas para intentar distraerse.

— Te espero 15 minutos después de tu hora de salida, odio esperar a las personas y sospecho que tú eres igual de tardada para irte, así que te quiero puntual.

Uraraka no se despidió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se bajó del auto, no lo dejaría ganar, no esa vez. Sin embargo el orgullo que la había acompañado la abandonó cuando atravesó la puerta de cristal, sintió todas las miradas sobre ella y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Agradeció que el maquillaje de Aoyama le quedó de maravilla, aunque como todo era nuevo, se tardó un poco más en su arreglo por miedo a arruinar la combinación de sombras. Intentó seguir con la postura derecha mientras sonreía y fingía que no sentía todas esas miradas, y como vio que Tsuyu estaba ocupada recibiendo unos papales, se fue con toda la dignidad fingida al elevador notando que si bien todos la miraban discreta o indiscretamente, nadie le dirigía una sola palabra.

— Podemos decir que entonces el chico desconocido no es tan desconocido ahora. — Fue lo primero que dijo La Brava una vez las puertas del elevador se cerraron y ambas quedaron atrapadas dentro de los cristales.

¿Qué acaso ella siempre estaba vigilándola cuando llegaba?

— Es mi vecino — Explicó, sin saber porque.

— Un vecino no te lleva al trabajo así porque sí. — Replicó la mujer con nuevamente, demasiado delineador.

— Pues el mío sí. — Contestó seca, mientras intentaba evitar agregar a su oración, "_que los tuyos no te hablen porque estés algo loca es diferente_".

— ¿Sabías que ayer tu nombre fue lo más buscado en los servidores de la empresa? — Preguntó entones La Brava, seguramente intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero lo que logró fue que Uraraka se desconcertara por semejante cambio de tema.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, apuesto que fue por las fotos. Ya sabes cómo son las personas de aquí, lo bueno que mi amor es diferen...

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú acerca de las búsquedas en los servidores? — Preguntó interrumpiéndola, ella era del área de marketing, nada que ver con sistemas o TI.

— Tengo conectados todos los servidores y programas en mi computadora, es más rápido ofrecer lo que quieren los clientes cuando sé lo que consumen.

— Ah — Respondió sin saber más que agregar a la conversación.

— Cuando empiece la campaña de su marca tendremos más contacto Uraraka, ya que serás el máximo atractivo, si aquí les gustó lo que vieron me imagino que para los externos será igual, me animo a pensar que incluso debería de hacer alguna pequeña biografía, porque en las búsquedas también se solicitaba saber en qué departamento estabas, al parecer no eres muy conocida.

— Creo que no es necesario. — Intentó dar una negativa discreta.

— ¿Enserio no sabes del mercado? El público siempre quiere saber más, y si no le das lo que piden alguien más se los dará y ahí es donde empiezan los problemas.

— Yo no soy ningún problema — Se defendió y agradeció que al fin llegó al piso en el que bajaba Manami porque su conversación fue cortada y la chica tuvo que salir del ascensor y sólo alcanzó a despedirse sin agregar nada más.

Soltó un gran suspiro cuando por fin estuvo sola, prefería mil veces discutir con Bakugou que estar esos días en la empresa debido a la atención que estaba obteniendo, por lo menos con su vecino empezaba a tomarle diversión a sus discusiones, pero dentro de esas paredes ella se sentía agobiada y observada aunque apenas había pasado un día desde que las fotos vieron la luz.

Entró a su oficina y se puso los audífonos en una indirecta para Yaoyorozu de que no le hablara mientras intentaba organizar su mente. Y así estuvo la primera hora laboral frente a la computadora, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda, y cuando volteó no supo que cara poner: era Tsuyu, sosteniendo ahora un ramo de flores diferentes al del día anterior.

— Hoy volvieron a llegar Kero — Dijo con una sonrisa, Yaoyorozu también parecía sorprendida por tal acción.

La contadora por inercia en vez de admirar las flores se fue directo a la tarjeta:

"_Sin ser lo que buscaba terminaste siendo lo que necesito"._

De nueva cuenta sin remitente.

* * *

¡Hola! Volvimos al miércoles de actualización, hoy un poco tarde pero aquí seguimos. Espero les guste el capítulo, vemos un poco más de interacción de nuestra pareja, y vemos como se va desenvolviendo el tema de las fotografías, que creo ya todos sospechan lo que va a pasar, pero mientras tanto, disfrutemos un poco más del día a día de Uraraka. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Me Late El Leemon:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustan las personalidades! De hecho hoy tuve ese dilema con Recovery Girl, es una anciana, pero también es alguien inteligente, pero las personas de su edad hablan mucho, pero sabe lo que quiere. Ese fue el desafío de este capítulo y espero haberlo logrado. De hecho, ya más adelante saldrán muchos más personajes, y eso me emociona bastante, habrá muchos más puntos de vista y más interacciones y espero todo salga natural :D ¡así que acepto comentarios de todo tipo!

**Mich:** Bueno, creo que ahora te quedé mal porque publiqué en la noche, pero en todo el día no pude tomar la computadora, jeje, pero aquí seguimos, de hecho el capítulo ya estaba escrito (mañana me pongo a escribir el de la próxima semana) pero simplemente me faltó organización porque estuve en un jurado de poemas y nos tardamos más de la cuenta y después tuve que ir a una cena donde también se me hizo más noche por la platica que teníamos.  
De hecho una de las motivaciones por las que empecé a escribir esta historia fue porque también tuve una relación tóxica, y la verdad a veces la tenemos tan normalizada que no nos damos cuenta de lo que sufrimos hasta que es muy tarde, me gustaría explayar eso, con el tiempo se verán más detallitos de la antigua relación de Uraraka, mostrando que fue lo que la hizo romper el compromiso. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a aquellos "Síntomas" que se verá que no se preocupa tanto por su seguridad (no, no es coincidencia lo de la puerta de su casa). Así que seguiremos, espero te guste la lectura y ojalá no te haya hecho spoiler de los siguientes capítulos.

**Jimmi:** No diré quien es el/a acosador/a hasta que sea el momento, ese va a ser el climax de la historia, y lo mejor, haré que ustedes como lectores lo sepan pero Uraraka no, para que sea más intenso todo, jajajajajaj :D Diviértete haciendo tus teorías. *Se vuelve a reír maléficamente*

**Miss Toto:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Yo soy muy dura para leer un fic, no cualquiera me gusta, así que intento dar lo mejor de mí al momento de escribir, tal vez no sea perfecta pero me esfuerzo en ello. Para ser sincera no me gusta tanto hacer un fic del universo de una serie que aún no termina, porque siento que hay datos que se te van y después ya no cuadra en un futuro. Ya me pasó una vez con un fic que estoy terminando y no lo quiero volver a repetir, quiero seguir siendo lo más fiel a la serie posible. Sin embargo un AU siempre es bien aceptado y a veces te relaja, así que opté por este. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— ¿Acaso no es romántico? Kero, el admirador secreto ya se está motivando más. — Dijo Tsuyu mientras buscaba por la oficina un lugar en donde poner aquel ramo.

— De hecho si estoy sorprendida — Eso fue dicho por Yaoyorozu, que mordía su pulgar como era usual cuando estaba pensado — Las flores sólo venían los lunes, pero ahora también las envió en martes, es un gran cambio.

— Al parecer el desconocido quiere demostrar su interés por Uraraka, Kero.

— Chicas, sé que esto les parece divertido, pero a mí me está asustado. — Ambas miradas fueron directas hacia Uraraka, que no estaba nada cómoda con la situación. — Si las flores no son de Kaminari, no sé quién pueda estar interesado en mí y me preocupa que se mantenga en el anonimato, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿Por qué apenas van aumentando el interés?

Sus compañeras permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

— Por la fotografías — Señaló Yaoyorozu — Tu admirador ha de ser alguien de la empresa, es lógico ¿No? Se comparten tus fotos de la sesión y los regalos empiezan a ser más notorios, es obvio que pensó que tendría más competencia y por eso decidió confirmar su interés, quien sabe, tal vez tengas una invitación a salir a cenar muy pronto.

La castaña asintió, eso sonaba lógico así que se empezó a tranquilizar. Al pensarlo con más calma, si quería descubrir al autor de aquellos adornos simplemente tendría que prestar un poco más de atención para ver si podría distinguir a aquel admirador, rayos, tal vez hubiese estado en la recepción cuando ella llegó y sólo por tímida no se fijó en las personas que estaban dentro. Bueno, no le gustaba mucho la idea pero tendría que salir de la oficina un poco más para ver si notaba alguna mirada indiscreta.

Suspiró tranquila y decidió disfrutar de la vista que aquel ramo ofrecía, para ser sincera los colores de las flores le ponían vida al lugar, así que una vez calmados sus nervios, decidió volver a trabajar con mucho mejor humor que antes.

* * *

Eran las 4:45 y Uraraka se empezó a poner ansiosa, todo el día había sido tranquilo, salió un par de veces de su oficina a ver si podía distinguir a su admirador, pero las miradas hacía ella provenían tanto de hombres como de mujeres así que no tuvo algún resultado. Pospondría su búsqueda hasta el día de mañana… lo que no podría posponer era que Bakugou fuese a recogerla al trabajo.

¿Qué debía de hacer? Lo más lógico era que se fuese con él, y lo haría, pero no sabía qué hacer en los 15 minutos que él le había dado de tolerancia. Podría quedarse unos cuantos minutos más ahí escondida frente al computador, pero ya había acabado sus labores del día y no encontraba más que hacer, otra opción podría ser actuar con normalidad y bajar con las chicas a platicar mientras lo esperaba, pero tenía miedo de que él le llamara o se baraja del auto por ella haciéndole una escena que no esperaba tener.

Se golpeó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Por qué? No quería saber. Simplemente no deseaba que sus amigas supieran que un chico iba a pasar por ella, conociéndolas iban a asecharla con preguntas incómodas y comenzarían a hacer mil y un teorías acerca de por qué de aquella acción, y es que a pesar de que sólo iban a hacer una cena, mientras más lo pensaba más fantasiosa sonaba su historia y pareciera que estaba ocultando algo.

Se decidió, no iba a estar ocultando nada, porque no estaba haciendo nada malo, así que apenas dieron las 5 en punto empezó a guardar sus cosas mientras Yaoyorozu hacía lo mismo. Tomaron el elevador y la castaña empezó a prepararse mentalmente para explicar que ese día no iba a conducir a su casa, sin embargo, una tercera persona alcanzó a meterse junto con ellas en el cuadro.

Era Shinso Hitoshi, del departamento de sistemas. Alto, delgado, de piel pálida y con unas ojeras que parecía que él no había dormido en días, no obstante, su cabello largo, puntiagudo y sin peinar decía todo lo contrario, era serio pero aun así atractivo, a Uraraka le pareció así al inicio ya que tenía una gran presencia, pero las características anteriores hacían que se le quitara esa virtud con el tiempo.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó cuando entró al elevador, su voz parecía mostrar flojera, pero eso hacía que tuviera un tono un poco más grueso que hacía que la piel de varias mujeres se erizara.

— Buenas — Saludaron ambas, en todo momento educadas. Pero Yaoyorozu fue quien siguió el tema de la conversación. — Ha sido un día cansado ¿Eh?

— Como siempre — Respondió, y las chicas supusieron que esa sería toda su conversación, pero él agregó a la oración: — Especialmente porque muchos han querido descargar ciertas fotografías de cierta compañera de trabajo.

Uraraka se sobresaltó un poco, no se esperaba ese comentario proviniendo de él.

— ¿Me crees que yo no he visto mis fotografías? — No supo que decir, Shinso era alguien de muy pocas palabras, y decidió gastarlas ¡Sobre un tema que la involucraba a ella!

— ¿No? A mí no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero igual las he visto, creí que tú…. — El elevador se volvió a abrir dejando entrar más personas y él dejó la oración a la mitad.

Todos estaban en silencio, Yaoyorozu y Shinso decidieron entretenerse con su celular, así que ella los imitó, vaya fue su sorpresa cuando vio un mensaje de Bakugou que le dijo que ya la estaba esperando a la entrada. ¡Se suponía que le iba a dar minutos de tolerancia! Empezó a ponerse ansiosa mientras respondía que ya iba bajando, iba a tener que correr para alcanzarlo. No obstante, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando leyó la contestación por parte de él:

"_No tengas prisa, te dije que te daba 15 minutos"_

Uraraka ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando todos estaban bajando, ¿Enserio él había escrito eso? ¿Él? Si en esos días la estuvo criticando que se tardaba, ¿Y ahora le daba tiempo para despedirse? Le sorprendió que fuese alguien de palabra, eso, no lo había esperado de alguien como él, es más, de nadie lo hubiese esperado.

Yaoyorozu la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la jaló para que saliera del ascensor, pero en vez de dirigirse a la recepción como era costumbre, su jefa que seguía metida en el celular se disculpó diciendo que tenía que atender algo.

— ¿Yao-Momo no se despidió? Kero — Preguntó Tsuyu al ver como su compañera emprendía su marcha al estacionamiento.

— No, estaba con el celular y dijo que algo le había pasado, pero no me dio detalles. — Analizó Uraraka, que también parecía sorprendida por aquel comportamiento.

— Ojalá no sea nada malo, sino, le enviaré un mensaje para decirle que cuenta conmigo Kero.

La contadora sonrió al mismo momento que la recepcionista, ese comentario había sido sincero.

— Yo también lo haré. — Le apoyó — Por cierto, ya le agradecí a Aoyama por el maquillaje. Dice que va a estar hablando contigo para ver si me sigo portado bien y me sigo arreglado.

— Por supuesto, eres famosa, así debe de ser Kero.

Ella rió, gracias a Yaoyorozu sabía de primera mano que el dinero y la fama eran un arma de doble filo que te lastimaba más de lo que te protegía, no, a ella no le interesaba eso.

— Lo haré para no decepcionar a mis fans — Bromeó — ¿Cómo se llamarán mis seguidores? ¿Urarakers? ¿Ochakers? Debe de ser algo divertido y distintivo.

— También puede ser algo que te guste Kero, o algo que te diferencie, un atributo por ejemplo.

Lo primero que le llegó a su mente fue "Cara Redonda" y se imaginó decirle a un grupo de gente desconocida "Los Cara Redonda" Se rio con más fuerza, no, nunca haría eso.

— ¿Ya encontraste el nombre? — Preguntó Tsuyu que no entendía las risas de la chica.

— Sí, ya. Y es horrible: "Los Cara Redonda" jajajaja. — Se volvió a carcajear mientras se sujetaba ligeramente el estómago.

Parecía que Tsuyu quería volver a decir algo, sin embargo, una llamada le interrumpió la conversación, y en eso, a Uraraka le sonó una alarma que marcaba las 5:10. Decidió aprovechar ese intervalo de tiempo para despedirse, y sin que su amiga la viera, atravesó la puerta principal mientras reconocía un auto que tenía las luces intermitentes encendidas.

Como el auto no tenía los seguros puestos, entró como si nada, cosa que sorprendió a Bakugou, que parecía que había cerrado los ojos para descansar ese tiempo de espera, ella simplemente entró y no dijo nada, él pareció que empezó a balbucear algo pero se calló y decidió manejar hacía el mercado.

Uraraka agradeció que la ruta que él estaba tomando fuese la misma que ella había tomado ayer, eso significaba que iban a la tienda que ella conocía, y no es que tuviese algo en contra de otros centros comerciales, pero no sabía que tanto iba a gastar en esa cena porque ni siquiera conocía el menú, así que temía que él la llevara a un lugar gourmet o algo parecido que le dejara la billetera seca. Por lo menos él parecía consciente en ese aspecto.

— ¿Y qué vamos a cenar? — Preguntó, nadie había dicho nada en ese trayecto, pero curiosamente el silencio entre ellos era tranquilo, no incómodo con la primera vez que la llevó.

— Lasaña — Respondió él tosco como de costumbre. — Buenas tardes ¿Eh? Joder, ni siquiera me saludas y ya me estás bombardeando de preguntas.

— Buenas — Respondió, no gustándole que él tuviera razón en lo que decía, pero había estado tan nerviosa que se le olvidó cualquier rastro de educación que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida. — ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Bakugou giró la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Enserio te interesa eso? — Pillada.

— ¿Enserio te molestas porque no te saludo cordialmente pero te enojas si te pregunto por tú trabajo?

Él chisteó los labios e hizo una mueca, en eso ella recordó que estaba tratando con su vecino, aquel ser que durante casi un mes se hizo pasar por un terrorista o narcotraficante.

— Mi respuesta va a ser "bien" Soy policía ¿Recuerdas? No puedo contar acerca de los casos en los que estoy involucrado.

Uraraka guardó silencio, era cierto aquello, Deku también se reservaba sus cosas, sin embargo si había algo que le interesaba o le quería contar cambiaba las situaciones y los nombres de los eventos para que ella se hiciera una idea sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasado, era algo divertido, ella escuchaba como la princesa Diana que en realidad era Diane Nguyen tenía algo que ver con Super-Man mientras un Hacker los perseguía, era fantasía, pero estaba inspirado en la realidad.

— Ah. — Respondió ella, sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Y a ti? ¿O tienes ropa exclusiva de la que no podrás hablar? — Se burló.

— Pues vamos a sacar una nueva línea pronto — Le dijo, pero al recordar el tema de las fotografías, optó por cambiar el tema. — Y me llegaron flores de un admirador secreto.

— ¿Admirador secreto? — Preguntó levantando una ceja — ¿Qué le interesó de ti? ¿Tu red…?

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo Bakugou Katsuki — Lo amenazó interrumpiéndolo ¿Cómo era posible que la pudiera sacar de sus casillas tan rápido?

— Ah, ¿Estás amenazando a un oficial? — La retó, sin saber que esa misma mañana ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo. — ¿Sabes que eso te puede llevar tras las rejas?

— ¿Sabes que eso a mí no me interesa? Deku me podría sacar de todas formas, y hasta me invitaría una cena mejor que tu lasaña mal hecha.

Eso le dolió, ella pudo ver como su mandíbula se tensaba y empezaba a fruncir los labios, se regañó mentalmente, pero vio que ya estaban en el estacionamiento del mercado así que se alegró de que pudieran cambiar de tema sin que ella debiese disculparse.

Bakugou estacionó, y en eso ella empezó a tomar sus cosas, pero como siempre él fue rápido, tanto que hasta tuvo oportunidad de rodear el carro para abrirle la puerta.

— Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, Uraraka.

Ella tragó saliva, sentía que se había metido en algo grande.

El policía tomó el carrito y empezó su recorrido por el pasillo, al parecer era alguien a quien no le gustaba perder el tiempo, ya que no hizo la trayectoria de pasar por todos los instantes, sino que iba a uno, tomaba lo que necesitaba y salía sin entretenerse más. A ella, que apenas podía seguirle el paso, le sorprendió, porque eso significaba dos cosas:

Una, que sabía exactamente dónde se ubicaban los insumos y por ende eso demostraba que él estaba acostumbrado a las labores del hogar, y dos, que tal vez si era buen cocinero, porque no estaba llevando una lista o algo parecido, solo tomaba los ingredientes y se iba, como su tuviera la receta implantada en su memoria.

No hablaron en todo ese tiempo, de hecho parecía que ella lo estaba siguiendo porque iba muy rápido de un pasillo a otro y no le preguntaba nada, ¿Enserio había gente que compraba así? Era horrible ¿Dónde quedaba la experiencia de disfrutar un lugar lleno de alimentos que jamás se podría acabar uno solo?

En lo que daba la vuelta para alcanzar de nueva cuenta a Bakugou, Uraraka casi chocó con el carrito que llevaba una chica de cabello platinado y raíces oscuras.

— ¿Uraraka? — Preguntó, y la nombrada tardó un poco en reconocer aquella voz.

— ¿Hagakure? — Tardó un poco de diferenciar a su antigua compañera en los eventos de caridad, y es que ella usualmente se pintaba el cabello de colores variados.

— ¡Uraraka que milagro! — La chica saludó a la castaña de forma efusiva, llevaban años sin verse. — ¿Cómo estás? ¡Perdida! — Se respondió a sí misma — No te encuentras en ninguna red social y tu teléfono ya lo cambiaste. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No piensas que con eso le alejas de todo?

Y sí, eso era lo que quería hacer Uraraka cuando cambió de casa, de número y cerró sus cuentas. Todos sus cercanos sabían que estaba a punto de casarse con Deku, así que para no sentir la presión y agobio de sus conocidos y hasta desconocidos preguntando porque había dado marcha atrás a todo, decidió eliminar todo rastro de ella para que nadie salvo sus seres queridos pudiesen contactarla.

— Perdón — Se disculpó, Hagakure había sido una víctima de aquella purga masiva que hizo, pero en realidad no le había hecho nada, y si ella le hubiese platicado lo ocurrido, seguramente la apoyaría. — Pasaron muchas cosas ¿Sabes? Se canceló mi boda y eso me puso muy nerviosa.

— Ahhhhh ¡Uraraka! — Gritó su compañera mientras se cubría la boca con las manos, en un gesto de sorpresa — No lo sabía ¡Cuánto lo siento! Debí estar para ti en ese momento ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Sacó su teléfono y se lo tendió rápidamente — Anota tu número, te llamaré para que me registres. Sabes que en cualquier momento de desahogo tienes un hombro donde llorar.

La nombrada solo alcanzó a asentir mientras anotaba su número y regresaba el celular.

— Descuida, de eso casi un año. — La tranquilizó — Ahora somos buenos amigos Deku y yo. — Sí, ignorando que el día anterior ella le había colgado la llamada y ya no habían tenido contacto desde entonces. — ¿T a ti como te va?

— Eso me tranquiliza — Respondió la platinada — Pues, no sé si tuve más suerte que tú o no, pero me casé. — Dijo, mientras levantaba la mano y su dedo anular presumía dos anillos, uno de compromiso y otro de matrimonio. — Y ahora, pues… — Separó el carrito que sostenía. Hagakure siempre fue una chica algo llenita, pero ahora su abdomen se abultaba más, eso sólo significaba una cosa.

— ¡¿Estás embarazada?! — Casi gritó Uraraka, y en eso se fijó que el carrito de su amiga tenía pañales y cosas para bebé.

— ¡Sí! — También gritó — Aún me faltan dos meses para aliviarme, pero no me puedo resistir, siento que todo debe de ser para mi bebé.

— Entonces ya no eres Toru Hagakure — Analizó la castaña mientras observaba a su amiga, ella era del piel clara y tenía los ojos verdes, eso le quedaba muy bien con el cabello claro que tenía, pero ahora comprendía el porqué de sus raíces, ya no se podía pintar el cabello porque debía de cuidarse al máximo.

— Soy Toru Ojiro — Sonrió al decir eso — Pero sólo de palabra, legalmente aún no me he cambiado el nombre.

— Ojiro — Repitió — Ese nombre me suena.

— Es de un chico que conocí en un evento de caridad, de hecho. No sé si te acuerdes de él, fue cuando había muchas escuelas de deporte, él era el instructor en una academia de Karate.

— Creo que sí — Intentó recordar Uraraka, pero en ese tiempo Toru era tan enamoradiza que siempre tenía amores platónicos por varios patrocinadores. — Era rubio ¿No?

— ¡Sí! ¡Es él! — De nueva cuenta la contadora fingió una sonrisa, su amiga tenía cierto gusto por los rubios, así que cualquiera podría entrar en aquella descripción. — Mira — Tecleó unas cosas en su celular — Esta es una foto de la boda.

Al ver la fotografía al fin pudo reconocer a aquel desconocido, sí, lo había visto, esas entradas y los ojos pequeños los podía reconocer, estaba segura de que en alguna ocasión había compartido palabras con él, era un buen hombre según sus memorias.

— Felicidade… — No pudo terminar la frase correctamente porque vio que Bakugou estaba detrás de Toru y le estaba haciendo señas de que ya iba a pasar a las cajas a pagar. Asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a concentrarse en la conversación que tenía enfrente. — Me da mucho gusto, enserio.

Pero la chica con la que estaba hablando era inteligente, así que volteó justo al lugar donde estaba Bakugou.

— Ya veo porque no estás tan triste por tu rompimiento — Le cambió el tema — Con semejante tipo yo también olvidaría a todos ¿Es tu novio?

— No — Respondió sonrojada — Sólo es mi vecino.

— Vale, entonces ¿Por qué haces el mandado con tu vecino? ¿Eh? — Se volvió a ruborizar, gracias a La Brava sabía que aquel trato que se estaban dando era inusual, pero no significaba nada, simplemente tenían mala suerte para estar juntos.

— Estamos ayudando a una vecina que ya es mayor a hacerle de cenar — Se intentó defender.

— Sí tú lo dices… Yo que tú aprovecharía, ¡Está como quiere! Dale Clonazepam a la vieja y aprovecha ¿A que no sería excitante?

— ¡Hagakure! — Gritó atrayendo la atención de varios, pero enserio no podía con su imaginación. — Ni pienses que voy a hacer algo de eso.

— Tú te lo pierdes, y lo digo literal, lo estás perdiendo. — Uraraka no entendió la oración hasta que volteó al mismo lugar que la futura mamá miraba y se percató de que Bakugou estaba ya pagando las cosas que estaban totalmente embolsadas.

— Me tengo que ir — Se disculpó — Me encantó haber platicado contigo.

— A mí también, ni creas que te has salvado, recibirás una llamada mía muy pronto.

Asintió mientras casi corría hacia las cajas, La velocidad de él no era humana.

Llegó tarde, su vecino ya le estaba dando propina a los empacadores cuando se puso a su lado.

— Como eres tardada cara redonda. — Le reclamó — No sé cuánto hubieses tardado tú si estuvieras sola.

— Perdón, pero yo no soy participantes de los 10 kilómetros en el carrito — Se defendió. — A mí me gusta disfrutar lo que hago.

— A mí también, pero eso no significa que lo haga lento, mientras más rápido mejor.

A la chica se le vino una idea de contraatacar aquella oración pero se lo guardó, no, ya habían sido muchas peleas por el día de hoy.

— Ya dime cuanto te debo — Dijo bruscamente, ella hasta había juntado monedas para darle a los empacadores y ni siquiera las usó.

— Nada, que quede en tu consciencia que me debes — Soltó orgulloso el hombre, y ella desvió la mirada. En eso detuvo sus andares, ella tenía monedas y la máquina de peluches estaba justo a lado de ella. ¿Él se enojaría si se entretenía un poquito más? — ¿Qué? Te gustan esos juegos. — Preguntó él mientras miraba a su dirección.

— No me tardo ni dos minutos — Dijo mientras sacaba sus monedas, se acercó a la máquina y vio un oso polar que le gustó, movió la garra pero ni siquiera levantó el peluche.

— Así no es — Respondió Bakugou de brazos cruzados — Está atorado por el peluche de adelante ¿Lo ves? — Le señaló de mala gana — Debes sacar ese caramelo primero para sacar el otro.

Ella asintió, sin embargo él la empujó mientras sacaba un billete y lo introducía al aparato.

— Mira — Le dijo, y ella se sorprendió ¿Sabía jugar eso? — Todo es una estrategia, aunque no te prometo nada porque no sé cómo esté la garra.

Uraraka ya no escuchó lo que decía, el billete le había dado cuatro intentos, el primer intento que uso fue para mover el peluche que estaba delante del oso, era una bolita que tenía forma de caramelo. Ella gritó cuando vio que la garra lo tomó, pero a mitad del camino para entregarlo se cayó.

— ¡Carajos! — Exclamó Bakugou, que atrajo la atención de la gente que iba pasando — La garra está muy bien, pero esta cosa no tiene forma.

Ya no dijeron más palabras porque la máquina sonó y él volvió a mover la garra para ir por el oso que la había gustado. Ella respingó cuando vio que lo tomó, y sentía que su cuerpo sudaba mientras la garra iba haciendo un recorrido lento hacia el hueco donde ella lo iba a tomar. Después de unos segundos eternos la garra dejó el peluche listo para que fuese tomado.

— ¡Oh por All Migth! ¡Oh por todos los héroes! ¡No es cierto! — Exclamó ella, mientras veía que Bakugou sacaba el peluche para dárselo. — ¿Cómo puedes? — Le preguntó, pero él no pudo responder porque la máquina volvió a pillar.

— Soy algo orgulloso — Dijo como respuesta mientras volvía a girarse hacía la máquina, y en eso movió la garra para recoger el peluche de caramelo que se le había caído. Y como si él tuviera un trato con el Dios de las máquinas de peluches lo volvió a agarrar y ahora sí la máquina no lo soltó hasta que cayó de nuevo para que fuese recogido.

— ¿Para mí? — Preguntó Uraraka mientras veía que él se lo tendía.

— Es a ti a quien le gustan ¿No?

La castaña estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, sólo había conseguido un peluche en toda su vida ¡Y ahora tenía dos! ¡EN UN MISMO DÍA! Su niña interior salió, le recordó tanto a la navidad cuando ella no esperaba nada y aun así encontraba regalos debajo del árbol.

Y hablando de niños, uno se le quedó mirando a la pareja mientras veía los peluches que habían conseguido.

— Eh, mocoso — Le habló el rubio, que al parecer ya había notado su presencia — Me queda un intento ¿Lo quieres?

El pequeño asintió emocionado con la cabeza y ambos decidieron darle espacio para que jugara. No ganó, pero el niño rozó un muñeco así que agradeció rápidamente para irse corriendo con su mamá a señalarle la máquina y a ellos dos.

— Mierda, vámonos — Le susurró Bakugou mientras tomaba el carrito.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, pero inmediatamente se puso a su lado, no iba a permitir que la dejara atrás de nuevo.

— Porque: O te van a quitar uno, o me van a hacer que saque todos lo que pueda.

Uraraka se puso a pensar, era de esperarse que ella como adulto le regalase un peluche a un niño porque a él le daba mucha más ilusión. Pero a ella también le daba gusto tenerlos, y más porque nunca había podido recoger uno. Sí, daría los peluches que sacara… después, esos se iban a quedar en su casa.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos indicando que entendía su mensaje. El rubio pareció aguantarse una risa (cosa de policías pensó ella) y ambos huyendo de sus posibles asaltantes encaminándose al estacionamiento.

* * *

Buenas, buenas, capítulo atrasado pero largo ;) ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Abysschan:** Oh, las fotografias se revelarán pronto, más de lo que te imaginas jojojo. Hoy me tardé un poquito más en actualizar, pero tuve unos compromisos. Aún así el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito. ¡Espero lo disfrutes!

**Mich**: ¡Debes de pasarme el título de tu fic! (lo intenté buscar pero tienes muchos) No estoy muy adentrada en el fandom pero sigo unas cuantas páginas de MLB, y la verdad he estado tentada a escribir algo sobre Félix (el del pv, no el del capítulo) Y es que a veces los fics se me hacen muy simples, así que algo como lo cuentas lo disfrutaría bastante. (Funfact: Sólo ha habido un fic que me ha hecho llorar de ese fandom, y es gabrinette ajajaja)

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

La cena entre Recovery Girl y ellos había sido caótica, en el buen sentido. Uraraka hace tiempo no se sentía así, usualmente cenaba sola y algo ligero, pero ahora estaba en medio de una discusión entre su vecina y Bakugou, y aunque quisiera controlar las risas no podía, esa mujer era bastante suspicaz, y el rubio demasiado explosivo, así que sus discusiones eran sumamente divertidas.

— ¿Me crees que yo le cambié los pañales? Cuando lo vi pensé que iba a ser un ángel. No sé qué fue lo que te pasó. — Aquel trio estaba en una isla de cocina, de un lado de la barra se encontraban ambas mujeres: sentadas cómodamente y observando a Bakugou que se posicionaba frente a ellas en un espacio para cortar frutas. Después de gritarle a la anciana que dejara de meterse en su vida, el rubio ya no habló más y se enfocó en preparar todo para la cena.

Porque para sorpresa de ambas él no dejó que nadie le ayudara porque eran "_más lentas que un caracol, carajo_" Y tal vez era cierto, porque ambas empezaron a platicar y aun no terminaban, y si no fuese por él la lasaña no estaría en el horno en sus últimos minutos de cocción.

— Desde niño siempre fue así — Continuó la mujer — ¿Te sabes la historia de cuando mordió a una maestra en el preescolar? Y a que no adivinas en que parte la mordió. — El hombre siguió picando sus hortalizas, intentaba hacerle la ley del hielo para que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos, pero parecía que eso le motivaba más.

— No sé — Respondió Uraraka, que disfrutaba tener esas pláticas incómodas, era una forma de desquitarse por todo el malestar que él le había causado. — ¿Dónde la mordió?

— En… el trasero. — La castaña empezó a reír mientras Bakugou tomaba sus cosas para irse a una mesa apartada, diciendo por lo bajo que eso se ganaba por ser buena gente con ese par de brujas. — Al parecer siempre ha sido un gamberro, según la maestra la clase estaba haciendo decoraciones con sopitas y a él no le gustó, así que empezó a tirar las decoraciones por todo el piso, ella, que era la encargada del grupo se agachó para recoger el tiradero, pero en eso él se acercó para morderla y mostrar su disgusto. Pobre mujer.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, eso era demasiado, imaginar a un pequeño Bakugou teniendo la personalidad que en la actualidad tenía, era algo difícil de manejar, pero una vez logrando eso, no podía salir de la cabeza de la chica, aun así le parecía adorable.

— Y yo que me sentía niña mala por pegarle a mis compañeros que me robaban mis colores.

— Tú eras una víctima, él era el victimario, ni te imaginas cuantos reportes le llegaron a Mitsuki, estaba totalmente desesperada. Gran fue nuestra sorpresa cuando dijo que quería ser policía, él tenía más pinta de ser delincuente, con su cabello rebelde, las playeras holgadas de calaveras y los pantalones tres tallas más grandes. Ahora lo vez en su mejor versión.

Uraraka se congeló al volver a imaginar a su vecino en su juventud tal como era descrito, ella era el ejemplo de que creía que era un delincuente, pero vestido así, a su mente llegó una canción de rap de fondo mientras él reía maniáticamente con billetes, fuegos y explosiones en alguna bodega abandonada.

— De casualidad… ¿Tendrá una foto?

A Recovery Girl le brillaron los ojos, sin embargo antes de hacer su movimiento, Bakugou las interrumpió colocando una jarra con un líquido rojo, hielo y fruta variada en medio de las dos.

— Otra más y te hago dormir, bruja. — La anciana sonrió ignorando el insulto y tomó un vaso de aquella bebida.

— Con este vino tinto dormiré como no tienes una idea. Gracias.

— Boba, no lo hago por ti. — Dijo él mientras se giraba al horno, al parecer la cena estaba lista.

— No, lo haces por la linda vecina a la que quieres impresionar ¿O me equivoco?

La lasaña casi cae al suelo cuando Bakugou escuchó aquello. La jarra con la bebida denominada Clericot casi deja caer todo su contenido sobre el vaso de Uraraka, ambos quedaron sorprendidos sobre las deducciones tan apresuradas de la mayor.

— ¡No! — Fue dicho por ambos, y cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de aquello decidió no decir más mientras un sonrojo empezaba a amenazar su rostro. — Ella es la ex prometida de Deku vieja, ni se te ocurra decir semejante barbarie. — El rubio terminó de amenazar.

— ¿A sí? — El tono de la anciana era de una inocencia fingida — Pero tú mismo lo acabas de decir EX PROMETIDA, sí ella estuvo a punto de casarse y al final decidió que no, significa que esperaba algo mejor, y ahora que te conoció ¿Por qué no inténtalo? Según tus palabras eres mucho que mejor que él en todos los aspectos ¿O me equivoco?

Uraraka distinguió que ella ya había dicho esa pregunta con anterioridad, distinguiendo que entonces esa cuestión era su arma mortal, porque retaba a la persona con quien hablaba, tal vez debería de usarla de vez en cuando. Igual no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar porque la anciana se dirigió hacia ella.

— Y tú no te hagas la desentendida, es obvio que tú fuiste la que canceló el compromiso, Midoriya nunca se atrevería a dejar algo seguro. Además, con toda la atención que le estás poniendo a la plática, es obvio que estás interesada en el niño Katsuki, sino lo hubieses mandado a freír espárragos como todos los de la cuadra.

Aquel par enrojeció, Bakugou carraspeó la garganta y dejó el refractario sobre la mesa, Uraraka no perdió el tiempo y se paró para acomodar los cubiertos y cortar las porciones de comida para repartirlas en los platos que estaban preparados, la anciana casi se mata de la risa cuando ambos, mientras acomodaban sus cosas quedaron cara a cara accidentalmente y se sonrojaron mucho más sin decirse nada.

— No sé qué le miras, yo solo puedo fijarme en su redondez — Rompió el silencio el rubio, mientras desviaba la mirada. — Y no digas que estoy mintiendo, mira la jodida porción que se sirvió.

— A ti que te importa lo que coma o no. — Se defendió inmediatamente, aunque le dolió un poco el comentario. — No eres mi papá para estarme vigilando. Ya te dije que sólo eres amigo de mi ex.

— Ya, ya — Los interrumpió Recovery Girl, que veía como ambos eran malos para expresar lo que sentían. — Luego los veré. En fin, coman que se va a enfriar la comida.

Ambos obedecieron, Uraraka igual se ubicó a lado de la mujer mayor y Bakugou se quedó de pie mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, con porte defensivo. La plática disminuyó y sólo se centró en las ventajas de tomar vino tinto en las noches.

Uraraka estaba enojada, en primera consigo misma por sonrojarse, ¡Pero no era su culpa! Ella con todo se sonrojaba, si alguien hacía un comentario de ese tipo, incluso aunque fuese con un trapeador ella se podría así, no lo podía controlar, el sonrojo era parte de ella. Y en segunda por Bakugou, la noche había sido muy amena, sí se había burlado de él, pero era lo que pasaba cuando estabas con alguien mayor que te conocía desde la infancia, era de esperarse, lo que no se esperaba era aquel comentario proviniendo de él.

¡Y lo peor era que aunque tuviese razón se comería su porción porque aquel cabrón tenía un pacto con varios Dioses y la comida estaba exquisita!

Era lo que más le disgustaba, en su mente se veía rechazando la comida diciendo que no le gustó y que prefería hacerse algo en su casa, pero no podía, apenas dio el primer bocado sintió que estaba en un restaurante gourmet 3 estrellas Michelin, Pirelli, GoodYear, Continental y cualquier otra marca de llantas que existiese. Aun así su orgullo hizo que dejara un poco de restos de comida para que no se viera que le había fascinado el platillo.

Todos acabaron sus alimentos sin ningún otro percance y entonces Recovery Girl se disculpó diciendo que debía de dormir porque tenía que hacer un viaje para visitar a uno de sus hijos. Aquel par no estaban muy seguros acerca de esa excusa, sin embargo optaron por asentir y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

— Niña, ¿No quieres llevarte un poco para comer mañana? — Dijo la anciana mientras sacaba un recipiente para guardar comida.

— No, gracias, así estoy bien — Respondió con una sonrisa la castaña. — No me gustó tanto. — Mintió.

— Hay veces en que sentimos que lo único que nos queda es el orgullo ¿Cierto? — Recovery Girl ignoró su comentario y se acercó para darle aquel _tupper_. — No dejes que eso haga que te pierdas buenas experiencias, es normal estar herido. Esta comida no te ha hecho nada para que la rechaces.

— Disculpe ¿Qué?

— Niña, te doblo la edad, con el tiempo empiezas a distinguir la misma mirada en personas diferentes. Sólo disfruta tu comida ¿Sí?

Aceptó con un poco de inseguridad, ese comentario a pesar de ser muy disperso, le había gustado.

— Ya vieja, sigo aquí — Habló Bakugou — Y ni creas que no distinguí que monologaste algo del episodio siete*. Nos vamos, ella te verá la próxima semana, y yo, con suerte hasta el día de tu entierro.

— Créeme que vendrás primero a mí antes de que pase eso — Le retó — Muchas gracias por la cena. — Y tras decir eso los acompañó hasta la puerta.

Antes de que aquel disgusto se creara, Uraraka había pensado que al salir felicitaría a Bakugou por su hábil manejo del cuchillo, se sorprendió cuando lo vio partiendo con una velocidad y precisión que humillaría a cualquier chef. Sin embargo aún estaba algo resentida, así que caminó esos metros en silencio y se metió a su casa después de una despedida seca. Ahora lo único que quería era bañarse y meterse en su cama.

Como Bakugou era Bakugou no se disculpó en lo absoluto y siguió su camino entonces unos metros más adelante hasta llegar a su propia casa.

* * *

Su celular estaba vibrando sin parar, Uraraka empezó a manotear el artefacto desde su cama con el deseo de que la alarma le diera 5 minutos más, aún sentía que le faltaban minutos de sueño. Hizo el movimiento de siempre pero no surtió efecto, el celular seguía moviéndose como si de una matraca se tratase. Seguramente eran mensajes de algún grupo, se dijo con la mayor parte de su cerebro dormida, así que se metió a revisarlos para silenciar las notificaciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más cuando vio que las vibraciones eran a causa de mensajes que le estaban llegando en ese instante. La primera conversación era de Yaoyorozu, que parecía que enviaba oraciones en menos de un segundo, seguramente estaba usando su conversación como lista del mandado. Y la segunda era de un número desconocido, así que abrió esa para decir que no estaba interesada en adquirir algún producto.

Se metió en la configuración del usuario para bloquearlo, más se detuvo cuando vio que la chica que le estaba enviando todo eso había sido Hagakure, ¿Por qué le hablaba tan temprano? Se resignó a ver los mensajes para contestarle rápidamente y decirle que por favor le hablara a una hora más prudente.

Número desconocido:

5:42 a.m

_¿Uraraka? Soy yo, Hagakure, este es mi número. *emoji* _

5:45 a.m

_Seguramente te preguntarás porque te estoy hablando a esta hora…... sólo una oración: bebé me hace levantarme varias veces para ir al baño jajajajajajaja. ¿Te envió una foto? *emoji* *emoji*_

5:46 a.m

_Vale, seguramente estás dormida. Tú te lo pierdes, ¡Acabas de perder la oportunidad de tener mi pack! *emoji* En fin te hablo al medio día. *emoji* ¡Descansa!_

5:55 a.m

_Urarakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasafsadfasfasfasdf_

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? *emoji*_

_Amiga_

_Amiga_

5:56 a.m

_Amiga_

_Amiga_

_Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Yo te considero una amiga ¡y no me lo dijiste! *emoji*_

_Olvida a tu vecino, Tsukuyomi es mucho mejor *emoji**emoji*_

_¡Te vez bien perra! _

_*Número desconocido ha enviado un link externo* _

_¿Por qué están así? El artículo sólo dice que son fotos filtradas… ¿Algo que me tengas que contar? *emoji*¿Acaso es tu momento de ser la protagonista de algún drama extranjero? *emoji*_

_Contestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_¿O es que acaso la fama se te ha subido? _

_*emoji*_

_*emoji*_

_*emoji*_

5:57

¡Necesito que me lo cuentes! *emoji* Sí no me llamas yo lo haré a primera hora, o a la hora que se vaya mi marido al trabajo *emoji* ¡Tengo una amiga famosa! *emoji*

*Número desconocido ha enviado una nota de voz*

La castaña se levantó inmediatamente de su cama, como si de un resorte se tratara, ¿Había leído bien? ¿Tsukuyomi? ¿Fotos filtradas? ¡¿QUÉ?!

Se peinó con sus dedos el cabello mientras aceptaba ver el link que le acaba de llegar, eso no era posible, no podía ser cierto. Una ansiedad sofocante la empezó a invadir y empezó a mover su pie de forma irregular.

"_Filtran fotos hot de Tsukuyomi, el ídol del momento_" Anunciaba el título de aquella publicación que parecía provenir de alguna página de chismes juveniles.

"_Chicxs, ¿quién no ha escuchado hablar de Tsukuyomi? El cantante que nos robó el corazón a inicios de primavera con su álbum Dark Shadow. Pues este ídol es una caja llena de sorpresas, porque ahora vuelve a impactarnos con unas fotos que no harán tener más calor que el que deberíamos._

_Primero hay que recordar que nos dimos un gran degustada de su cuerpo en varios de sus videoclips pasados, sin embargo a pesar de que a todxs nos gustó verlo con ropa gótica y estilo victoriana, el saber que tiene semejante cuerpazo debajo de toda esa tela hizo que nos diera vuelco el corazón. Así que si eres de las personas que se impresionan con facilidad, detente ahora mismo que nos preocupa tu salud, ya que te morirás al verlo ¡En nada más que ropa interior!"_

Uraraka siguió bajando la publicación, intentó leer todo el artículo pero no podía, la ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo, bajó más texto que sólo servía de _clickbait_ y llegó a las tan temidas fotos. Se empezó a tranquilizar cuando vio que sólo estaban apareciendo las de él, sin embargo un último párrafo hizo que toda la paz que estaba logrando se fuese al mismísimo infierno.

"_Y para decepción de todxs, en las últimas fotos aparece una chica con él, ¿Será que está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto? ¿O son fotos íntimas de una pareja que se revelará muy pronto? Nuestras fuentes no han podido identificar a la afortunada. ¡Así que suscríbanse para seguir informados! Si ustedes reconocen a la ¿actriz/modelo/cantante? Dejen un comentario para poder investigar más, y sino ¡Las teorías son bienvenidas! No olviden que en nuestro propio canal hablamos de todas las noticias mientras hacemos trucos de belleza experimentales todos los jueves"_

Y después de eso empezaban las fotografías que ni ella misma había visto.

Carajos.

Se habían filtrado.

Lo que nunca había pasado en todos sus años trabajando en la empresa empezaba a ocurrir con ella, cerró la página y volvió a su chat donde seguían llegando mensajes de su jefa, ahora entendía su insistencia.

"_Perdón, no sé lo que ocurrió" _

Anunciaba el primer mensaje.

* * *

¡Perdón por la demora! Sin embargo vean el lado positivo, van a esperar menos para el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

*El comentario de Bakugou sobre el episodio siete, hace una referencia a Star Wars, ya que el personaje de Maz Kanata dice algo parecido cuando ve a Finn en su bar sobre el hecho de ver la misma mirada en diferentes personas. Como a Horikoshi le gusta hacer alusión a ese universo, supuse que una referencia no estaría demás.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Me late el lemon:** Es muy bueno desconfiar, la verdad yo también soy así. Como verás hoy hubo mas interacción y reacción por parte de nuestro protagonistas, ya Recovery Girl es la shipper principal de ese par, creo que hay de todo en este capítulo ¡Disfrutalo mucho!

**Aleja:** La semana pasada actualicé CI y ahora éste, creo que voy tomando buen ritmo B) Que bueno que te guste la lectura *heart*

**Mich:** Te apoyo totalmente con lo de Felix huraño, siguiendo las teorias de los fans de que él tenía mala suerte por lo del anillo, siento que su personalidad se volvió así por eso. Sé que tengo escrito un poco de aquel fic, igual lo vuelvo a revisar. Y con el tema del capítulo pasado, es bueno ser tu mismo y no ocultar nada, siempre hay otro igual de loco que tu que hace lo mismo, así que me gusto reflejar que alguien mucho más serio tenía un hobby inocente, siento que lo complemente como personaje. Igual tiene errores, como en la plática que tuvieron, pero lo bueno es que se puede mejorar y eso hace que las relaciones sean más estables ¿No? ¡Espero leer tu opinión!

**Marronstd:** Que bueno que te gustó el fic, prometo no decepcionar, te paso la sinopsis del libro en que me inspiré para que veas que no es taaaan parecido, igual sólo tome los elementos básicos:

"Todo empieza como una broma de cuatro amigas en su reunión semanal. ¿El tema de conversación? Una vez más, los hombres. Entre risas, deciden hacer el retrato del hombre perfecto, y ponen por escrito las cualidades que debería reunir: sincero, amable, atractivo, con sentido del humor... y, bueno, hay algo más, un detalle que acabará por desencadenar una verdadera pesadilla. Sin embargo, Janie y sus amigas no se sienten en peligro. No ven amenaza en las susurrantes llamadas telefónicas, ni perciben la mirada cargada de odio de un personaje cercano. Ignoran que una mente desequilibrada es como la nieve amontonada en la ladera de una montaña: a veces basta un estornudo para provocar un alud.

EL HOMBRE PERFECTO SE HA FIJADO EN ELLA... Hace tiempo que Janie ha dejado de creer en el hombre perfecto. Tras varios fracasos sentimentales, se tomó un respiro... y lleva unos años sin pareja. ¿Además, para qué necesita un hombre? Tiene un buen trabajo, cuenta con el cariño de sus amigas y acaba de comprarse una casa. Lástima que su vecino resulte ser un individuo tan irritante: descarado y arrogante, pero físicamente imponente y dueño de una sonrisa que la deja a la vez furiosa y desarmada. ¿En qué otra persona podría confiar Janie para escapar de un asesino?"

Así que te aseguro que tendrás un buen material para leer en tus ratos libres ;)

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Yaoyorozu M:

9:38 p.m.

_Perdón, no sé lo que ocurrió._

_Uraraka, mil disculpas, se acaban de filtrar las fotos de la última sesión. No puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando._

_9:39 p.m._

_Cuando Shinso nos dijo aquello en el elevador, tuve un mal presentimiento, se supone que todos podemos ver las fotos que se realizan en el edificio pero no podemos compartirlas, grabarlas o descargarlas, pero varios lo intentaron, así que me preocupé. Mañana hablamos con más calma, quiero creer que al hacer unas llamadas conseguiré que se borren las fotos. _

4:13 a.m.

_Uraraka no he dormido, esto se salió de control. Ya me habló una manager de Tsukuyomi, tenemos una junta a primera hora para ver que vamos a hacer. Por favor llega temprano. _

5:35 a.m.

_Perdón por los mensajes, pero hice más llamadas, por favor llega una hora antes a la oficina, desperté a muchos pero no me importa, tenemos una situación de emergencia. _

5:37 a.m.

_Estaré enviando todas las ligas que encuentre que hablen sobre las fotos. Es de madrugada, así que espero no sean muchas, igual si nos movemos puede que no se filtren tanto y podamos bloquear a los autores, por todos los Héroes, ¿Qué nos está pasando que todo ha salido turbio últimamente? _

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:38 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:39 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:41 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:42 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:43 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:45 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:49 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:52 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

5:58 a.m.

_* Yaoyorozu M. ha enviado un link externo*_

No, era imposible, no iban a poder a parar la difusión de las fotos.

Uraraka estaba consciente que no sabía tanto de los medios de comunicación como La Brava, pero no era tonta, esa noticia ya se estaba haciendo viral, que alguien lo supiera hacia que varios lo copiaran y compartieran esa jugosa noticia, si todos esos links eran fuentes diferentes no faltaba poco para que alguien de alguna red social lo filtrara, y nadie podía detener una red social. Si eliminaban las cosas sería mucho peor porque el público indagaría por esa "leyenda urbana" e inventarían mil teorías. Estaba atrapada, todos la verían.

Ni siquiera pensó en volver a la cama, estaba demasiado ansiosa ¿Qué dirían sus conocidos cuando la reconocieran? Se supone que la colección era para personas interesadas en la moda, pero tal vez si era cierto que un cantante de aquel calibre atraía un público mucho más grande. Se golpeó mentalmente, nunca debió de participar en la sesión.

Ya se imaginaba los comentarios de aquellos que la conocían:

"Mira, canceló su compromiso solo para salir semi-desnuda con un famoso"

"Es una interesada, ¿Con quién se habrá acostado para poder salir así con él? Ella no es famosa, rica, ni nada parecido"

"Así que se alocó después de romperle el corazón a Midoriya, hasta posa para fotos cuando antes decía que no le gustaba aparecer en ellas"

"Esta gorda ¿Y así se atreve a salir así? Está desubicada".

Se metió a bañarse con agua helada, debía de calmarse, esas eran imaginaciones suyas, nadie había dicho eso, aún. O igual nadie diría eso, o tal vez dirían cosas mucho peores, en el internet muchos son crueles, y ella, que ya había huido una vez de las redes para evitar la opinión pública, sabía que el estrés era real incluso para la persona más fría.

Sentir las miradas de personas desconocidas y pensar que te están juzgando crea una paranoia que es horrible para la salud, no puedes ser tú mismo porque sientes que te ven a todas horas aunque estés solo y aislado en todo momento, y entonces te viene a la mente la idea de que te juzgan por huir en vez de enfrentar las cosas.

Salió de la ducha temblado, esperando que fuese debido al agua fría. Prendió la televisión para ver si había una noticia mundial importante, tal vez si ocurría una catástrofe los medios se enfocaran en otra cosa y ella pudiese tener algo de tiempo para superar toda aquella conmoción.

Sin embargo, sólo estaban los infomerciales de la madrugada, y en el único canal que pasaba noticias las 24 horas, no decían nada importante. Tampoco quería que ocurriese una masacre o que se cayera un avión, pero si hubiese algo que no involucrara vidas, como una pelea entre dos presidentes, o que se devaluara la moneda, o que se descubriera que una empresa multimillonaria había estafado a cientos, todo estaría bien al final del día después de todo. Y ella pudiese tomar algo de tiempo para huir a otro país donde nadie la reconociera.

De acuerdo estaba exagerando, pero no se sentía cómoda, debía de solucionar aquello, y no sólo era por ella, se habían filtrado fotos de una colección completa de ropa que si bien no era exclusiva, deseaban que la participación de Tsukuyomi fuese una sorpresa, y no sólo eso, si los representantes de él ya se habían puesto en contacto con Yaoyorozu, significaba que se habían molestado por aquello. ¡¿Cómo se vería entonces el nombre de la empresa al permitir que se filtraran fotos de su sistema a los medios?!Era un caos, y había mucha gente involucrada.

Agradeció que había tomado la lasaña la noche anterior, porque entonces sólo la calentó para desayunar, era lo único que podía hacer, porque estaba tan dispersa que apostaría que no se hubiese concentrado para elaborar algún desayuno por más simple que fuese.

Tardó un poco en arreglarse, pero cuando terminó eran las 6:55 a.m. Listo, iría a la oficina, prefería llegar temprano para organizar sus ideas, no sabía si Tsukuyomi al ver la falta de profesionalismo por parte de ellas cancelaría su contrato, o las obligaría a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero por difamarlo o algo parecido. Él se había mostrado tranquilo y sereno, pero a veces los representantes eran los que peleaban más por detalles como esos, no sabía que esperar.

Tomó su café en un deseo de tranquilizarse, no podía manejar así, y si tomaba el trasporte público iba a tardar demasiado, respiró un par de veces y cuando por fin se sintió preparada, salió por la puerta mientras sentía que el mismo viento soplaba de forma diferente.

— Vaya, hasta que por primera vez te veo levantarte temprano Cara Redonda — Escuchó a lo lejos, y al voltear vio a Bakugou regando con una manguera su jardín, llevaba un par de bermudas, una camisa holgada y sandalias, que en combinación mostraban a un hombre hogareño que se preocupaba por su casa, nada que ver con el monstruo que realmente era. — ¿Acaso pasó una catástrofe y no me he enterado?

— ¡Estoy harta de ti! — Gritó, y asustó a King que estaba en medio de ellos dos — ¡Detesto tus insultos, tus bromas o lo que sea! — Se empezó a acercar hacia él, estaba demasiado estresada, y él la había provocado, así que se iba a desquitar — ¡Al inicio me pareciste desagradable, pero ahora sé que eres peor, aunque te quieres ver como un cordero con los favores que me haces, sé que hay un lobo detrás de esa imagen que das! ¡Te detesto! ¡Eres peor que un narcotraficante terrorista, eres odioso, egoísta y orgulloso! A pesar de que eres amigo de Deku no te voy a soportar hoy, tengo problemas más grandes como para entretenerme contigo, posiblemente me demande un famoso, la prensa invada mi trabajo, mis amigos me empiecen a criticar y otros a sexualizar, así que ahórrate tus jodidas bromas y vete a molestar a alguien más, ¡porque no seré tu víctima el día de hoy!

Bakugou estaba callado, parecía sorprendido por todos aquellos gritos, cuando ella terminó de gritarle él pareció ver hacía las demás casas para ver si no había despertado a alguien con semejante monólogo.

— Entiendo… — Dijo con una voz increíblemente tranquila y pausada — Entonces, si no me toleras, no importa que haga esto ¿Verdad? — Uraraka no entendió que fue lo que quiso decir con eso, pero cuando vio como el chorro de agua chocó con su ropa lanzó la bolsa al suelo y se abalanzó contra él.

— ¡Eres un odioso! — Le gritó, mientras ambos peleaban por la manguera que empezó a empaparlos a ambos. King empezó a ladrar creyendo que estaban jugando, pero no era así, la castaña sintió una frustración tremenda cuando él, más alto y más fuerte tomó la manguera sin mucha dificultad y la lanzó hacia arriba para que los siguiera mojando.

No pudo más, tenía miedo por lo que iba a enfrentarse en la oficina, le desesperaba él y la situación, así que sin decoro alguno empezó a llorar, si ya estaba totalmente empapada, sería mejor para disimular ¿No? Bakugou pareció sorprendido por esa acción, y para desconcierto de ella dejó caer la manguera para abrazarla y dejar que ocultara su rostro sobre su pecho.

Ella dejó salir todo, sentía que su nerviosismo era excesivo, pero apenas estaba superando lo de Deku, y otra vez sentía que era foco de críticas, no podía, simplemente no en ese momento. Agradeció que Bakugou estuviese mojado, porque así no le reclamaría por mojarle la camisa, aunque tal vez sí por mancharla de maquillaje, no le importó.

Nunca se imaginó sentir tal sentimiento de calidez al estar abrazada a él, totalmente mojada y a la vista de todos, pero por eso mismo lo odiaba, porque era muy impredecible: a veces parecía una cosa y después otra. Ahora era alguien que la tranquilizaba de un ataque de pánico mientras ella se relajaba oliendo su aroma, ¿A que era? No sabía pero sentía un olor dulce.

Se empezó a tranquilizar con el pasar de los minutos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero su respiración se hizo más pausada, y entonces él empezó a alejarse de ella para verle el rostro.

— Aprovecha que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar, Cara de Ángel.

Uraraka le miró directo a los ojos ¿A qué se debía ese nuevo apodo? ¿Acaso era su forma de consolarla? Empezó a temer que su vecino padeciera de doble personalidad, bipolaridad o algo parecido, porque en un momento de debilidad como aquel realmente la había reconfortado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te van a demandar, acosar, criticar y… sexualizar? ¿En qué te has metido?

— Sólo… necesito ir a mi trabajo — Dijo derrotada mientras se regresaba a tomar su bolso del suelo.

— No me digas que te vas a ir así — Señaló él mientras veía su atuendo, estaba totalmente mojada. — Te vas a resfriar.

— Tal vez sea lo que necesito — Respondió — Tendré una excusa para no salir de la casa por un tiempo. Me voy. Si estoy así es por tu culpa, no voy a cambiarme.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

— Calla, te llevo yo entonces. — Dijo él mientras cerraba la manguera y se metía rápidamente a su casa por las llaves de su auto. Uraraka por su parte se quedó ahí en medio del jardín, no tenía energía para discutir, si él se ofrecía tomaría su hospitalidad, ya después se las vería con su otra personalidad.

Bakugou apareció con ropa seca y dos toallas, una la puso en el asiento del copiloto para que ella se sentase y la otra se la lanzó hacía el rostro, indicándole que se secara el cabello.

— No tienes nada de maquillaje — Le dijo una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del auto — Lo dejaste todo en la playera que tiré. — Ella siguió en silencio mientras empezaba a secarse, llevaba un pantalón negro así que confiaba en que no se vería mojado cuando entrara a la oficina, pero también llevaba una blusa blanca que se trasparentó e hizo que se marcara su sostén.

— Tengo maquillaje en el bolso, me alistaré cuando esté allá. — Respondió en modo automático, empezó a sentir una paz perturbadora, esa que aparece cuando no encuentras una salida y lo único que te queda es resignarte al cruel destino que te espera.

— Mínimo ponte esto — Dijo Bakugou en un semáforo en rojo y se giró hacia los asientos de atrás donde tenía una camisa de vestir doblada. — No querrás que todos te ven así. — Ella sintió que se refería a sus pechos que miró discretamente.

— No sé, tal vez sí — Lo retó un poco, y aprovechando que los vidrios del auto de él estaba polarizados, se empezó a desabrochar su blusa para ponerse la seca, así, sin pena alguna frente a él.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos haces?! — Le gritó.

— Siguiendo lo que me ordenaste ¿O no querías que me cambiara?

— ¡Sí! Pero no…. — Se tragó sus palabras y se concentró en la carretera para no hablar demás.

— Es tu culpa — Sentenció ella mientras veía que se acercaba a su edificio. — Gracias — Dijo al bajarse del auto y no volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

— ¿Pero qué te pasó, Kero? — Preguntó Tsuyu apenas la vio atravesando la puerta que daba hacia recepción. Uraraka sabía lo que su amiga estaba viendo, a ella con el cabello, pantalón y zapatos mojados, sin maquillaje y con una camisa de hombre que le quedaba grande.

— Simplemente, no fue mi día.

— Y eso que apenas van a ser las ocho de la mañana, Kero — Dijo la recepcionista — Aún no empieza la reunión, vamos a arreglarte un poco — La jaló entonces para el baño mientras tecleaba unas cosas en su celular.

Al sanitario llegó entonces Yaoyorozu, que al parecer también había decidido llegar temprano para la reunión de emergencia. Casi gritó cuando vio a su contadora sentada en el lavabo sin zapatos, porque Tsuyu los estaba sosteniendo bajo el secador de manos esperando a que se secasen aunque sea un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó asustada, viendo todo el desastre que era ella esa mañana.

— Fue culpa de Bakugou — Declaró — Ayer peleamos en la cena, así que en la mañana no tenía ánimos para tratarlo, como decidió molestarme diciendo que yo nunca entro temprano a trabajar, le grité diciendo que era un odioso, y para dejar en claro que sí lo era, me mojó con la manguera que estaba utilizando para regar el jardín.

Uraraka sintió una mirada incrédula por parte de las dos chicas.

— Descuiden, estaba tan estresada que empecé a llorar y él me tranquilizó, me prestó una toalla para secarme, me dio su camisa y me trajo al trabajo, ahora que lo pienso creo que lo asusté un poco. Se lo merece por todo lo que me ha hecho.

— Espera — Dijo Yaoyorozu, después de dejar que sólo se escuchara el aire que salía del secador — ¿Bakugou? ¿Quién es Bakugou?

— Mi vecino — Explicó Uraraka. — El de al lado de mi casa.

— ¿El terrorista? Kero.

— Sí, él, Bakugou.

— A ver si entendí — Habló la azabache después de analizar aquellas palabras — Hace un par de semanas nos dijiste que era un borracho que posiblemente vendía drogas, pero ahora ¿lo llamas por su nombre, cenas con él, usas su ropa y él conoce tu horario, dónde trabajas y te trae hasta acá? ¿De qué me he perdido?

Pillada, Uraraka sintió el rostro enrojecer al ver las dos miradas expectantes de sus compañeras, era cierto, no les había contado nada sobre él y toda la historia que llevaba detrás.

— Es… complicado — Tardó un poco en encontrar las palabras correctas — Pero no es la primera vez que me trae, también me ha recogid… — Prefirió callar, conocía esas miradas muy bien. — No.

— ¡SI! — Gritaron sus compañeras — ¡Te has ligado a alguien!

— No, chicas, no entienden, él…

— ¿Ahora lo vez guapo? ¿Aceptas su trabajo? ¿Qué otra cosa han hecho juntos? Kero.

— ¡Sí! Ósea, pero ese no es el caso, él, él es amigo de Deku.

* * *

Fun fact: Una vez en mí trabajo, una compañera llegó tarde y con el cabello mojado, entonces fue hacia el secado de manos y ahí se secó el cabello. Yo nunca había visto algo así pero en realidad si sirve cuando tienes alguna emergencia. Así que a pesar de que no lo crean, este fic tiene varias situaciones que me han pasado o le han pasado a mis conocidos, este asunto, y la historia de Bakugou mordiendo a su niñera, son un ejemplo de éstas.

Felices fiestas, enserio me moría de ganas de publicar este capítulo, siento que tiene de todo, drama, comedia, romance, todo en muy pocas palabras, ojalá les haya gustado. Estos días no pude tocar siquiera la lap, y luego hoy en la mañana se me cayó de la cama, pero todo salió bien y al fin pude actualizar, feliz 2020, que todas sus metas se hagan realidad y sus shipps canon.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Mich:** Felices fiestas, espero que hayas pasado un buen momento a lado de tus seres queridos *heart* Creo que vas a amar este capítulo, tiene una escena muy cute, me encantó, se me hizo tan espontánea, Bakugou es alguien gruñón pero tranquilo en el fondo, y Uraraka es un amor pero se estresa mucho en ciertas ocasiones, sin duda son el uno para el otro, fue algo que me salió de improvisto y me encantó. Hasta leí el capítulo varias veces porque me fascinó.

Este capítulo es un preámbulo para la reunión acerca de las fotos, a adivinar quien fue y cual fue su objetivo, yo ya sé quien es y ni te vas a imaginar, espero que no, siento que va a ser un factor sorpresa más adelante. ¡Espero te guste la intriga! Y sí, lo de Félix ya lo tengo ubicado, está en una memoria de mi celular, pero como tengo problemas con la red tengo que usar doble chip, así que no tiene el espacio para la micro (según yo, aún me falta moverle al cel) en estos días voy a tomar otro cel para ponerle la memoria y mínimo pasartelo por mensajito, a ver que opinas de éste. ¡Disfruta la lectura!

**Me late el lemon:** ¡Mil perdones! si iba a actualizar, el problema fue que salí de vacaciones (pasé navidad en una playa) y no regrese hasta el 30 de dic, y luego tuve que hacer mil y un compras para pasar año nuevo y apenas pude prender la lap, enserio que lo recompensaré, primero con la buen interación entre estos dos, y después... ya verás je je. ¡Espero te guste la lectura!

** Owonder:** ¡Bonitas fechas! Próximo capítulo habrán otros personajes nuevos, tal vez no sean muy importantes, o tal vez sí. Espero te guste el giro que va tomando la historia ¡Disfruta la lectura!

**SweetnessKai:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, hoy verás un poquito de la relación entre las tres chicas, las amé porque se me hicieron muy naturales. De lado de Deku, apenas vamos conociendo como fue su relación, aun faltan varias cosas y también falta que se vea su punto de vista, en un momento futuro va a ser un personaje importante, pero o lo amarás o lo odiarás. Y me gusta tratar este tipo de relaciones sin romanizaras (¿así se dice? tengo sueño y ya no capto) me gustaría mostrar que en efecto tienen consecuencias que siguen afectando tiempo después, y creo que este es un capítulo donde se ve la poca seguridad que tiene Uraraka, Por ejemplo, aqui Bakugou la molestó, pero al ver su estado la consoló y la ayudó a tranquilizarse, mostrando que en realidad estaba jugando pero al ver que ella estaba en un momento de crisis, abandonó esa postura para ayudarla. Cosa que después se verá, Deku no hizo. En fin, felices fiestas y espero tu opinión de este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	13. Chapter 13

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— ¿Pero si no fuera amigo de Midoriya te hubiese atraído? — Preguntó con más calma Yaoyorozu — El sonrojo que muestra tu cara no es normal.

— Nunca lo había visto así, ¿De acuerdo? Además, son amigos, no puedo cambiar eso.

Parecía que la diseñadora quería decir algo más, sin embargo, los grandes Héroes ayudaron a Uraraka, ya que los tres celulares de las chicas vibraron para recordarles que ya era la hora de empezar la primer junta a nivel empresa.

Entonces después de ponerse los zapatos ya secos, Uraraka y compañía fueron hacia la sala de reuniones, donde había rostros conocidos y otros no tanto, pero todos tenían la misma expresión, consternación e incertidumbre por lo que acababa de suceder.

Mientras Yaoyorozu se posicionaba al frente del aula para dirigir la reunión, Uraraka y Tsuyu tomaron asiento en esa mesa redonda que ya estaba preparada, mientras miraban discretamente a las personas que habían sido convocadas y empezaban a pensar el porqué de su participación ahí.

En el primer asiento se encontraba La Brava, seguramente debido a su papel en la mercadotecnia, a lado de ella, estaba un hombre que si bien la contadora lo conocía de vista, no recordaba su nombre, era un hombre de pelo claro, bigote y barba. Era algo mayor que ella y siempre se vestía muy formal, según su memoria estaba en el área de relaciones públicas.

También estaba Shinso, que con sus ojeras aún más marcadas y el cabello revuelto parecía que no tenía apetito de gastar sus palabras y sonrisas en el tema. En su costado, con el rostro más serio aún, estaba Geten, del departamento de jurídico. También estaba Nejire Hado y Tamaki Amajiki de recursos humanos y Mineta platicaba discretamente con Mezo Shoji, el jefe de seguridad.

— Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí — Dijo Yaoyorozu, atrayendo la atención sobre ella. Era una líder natural, y a pesar de ser discreta y prefería no llamar mucho la atención, cuando necesitaba ejercer su autoridad lo hacía, como en ese momento. — ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó dura hacía todos sin mirar a nadie en específico. — Por primera vez conseguimos que un famoso participara en nuestra empresa. En MI campaña, y se filtraron las fotos sin que pasara una semana de ello ¿Acaso esto es un juego para ustedes? ¿Para ti…. Mineta?

El aludido saltó discretamente de su asiento, era obvio que él iba a ser el primer señalado en esa maraña de dudas. Pero nunca creyó que se lo iba a decir tan directo y personal.

— ¡C-claro que no! — Dijo él un poco nervioso, mientras negaba con las manos para intentar escudarse — Yo hice mi trabajo como siempre, e incluso fui tan profesional que no salí de mi casa en todo el fin de semana para terminar su edición. Las fotos que se filtraron no tienen la calidad con las que yo las envíe a todos ustedes, así que es imposible que fuesen las originales, alguien debió de haberlas copiado y de ahí se compartieron.

— Entendido — Respondió la azabache sin mostrar alguna emoción en el rostro— ¿Qué más sabemos? — Volvió a preguntar hacía el círculo de participantes que tenía enfrente. — Shinso, tú dijiste que te percataste que varios intentaron descargar las fotos ¿Sabes si alguien lo logró?

— No — Contestó desganado — Por los medios que el sistema y yo detectamos, nadie pudo conseguir las fotos, pero no es algo imposible compartirlas, siempre hay un listillo que consigue evadir las medidas de seguridad en nuestro software. Aunque Manami y yo encontramos algo interesante.

— Sí — Siguió el hilo de la plática la nombrada — Descubrimos cual fue la fuente que filtró las fotos en primer lugar. — La chica entonces presionó unos botones de su Tablet, y en eso en la pantalla que estaba detrás de Yaoyorozu se iluminó mostrando un perfil de alguna red social que solo pocos distinguieron. — Este es el usuario que compartió la información, en esta web se publican chismes, guiones de películas filtrados, teorías de conspiración y cosas de este tipo. Como verán el usuario no da muchos detalles de quien es en realidad, así que no pudimos distinguir si es alguno de nuestros trabajadores.

Y era cierto, de hecho, por ese perfil tan simple, ni siquiera se podía distinguir si ese canal lo había creado un hombre o una mujer, porque de imagen principal únicamente tenía un emoji de una carita feliz, y de foto secundaria solo venía una frase en un fondo blanco que decía "_La felicidad es algo que pocos conocen pero muchos disfrutan_". Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho.

Tsuyu se movió incómoda en su asiento: — ¿Entonces no sabemos quién fue?

— Aún no — Respondió La Brava — Pero se puede investigar el servidor en donde fue hecho y así comparar los domicilios en la base de datos de Nejire y Tamaki, o podemos presentar una demanda contra la página web para que comparta los la información de su usuario para poder localizarlo, aunque esta segunda opción la veo menos viable.

— ¿Qué se necesita para descubrir el servidor? — Cuestionó Uraraka, que en ese momento estaba escuchando cosas muy técnicas y hasta cierto punto peligrosas e ilegales, sentía que estaba en una película que trataba de hackers, antes de crear toda una conspiración que derrotaría al gobierno o a algun influyente.

— Un software que ya poseo y una solicitud al proveedor que puede hacer Geten — Contestó Shinso.

— Sí, lo puedo hacer — Argumentó — Pero antes necesito saber la opinión de los representantes de Tsukuyomi.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, eso era una acción que debía de hacer Yaoyorozu.

— Las fotos se filtraron desde la empresa, de eso no hay duda — Dijo con pesar la diseñadora. — Cómo y porqué, aún no sabemos, pero es nuestra responsabilidad, así que debemos de afrontarlo.  
Shinso, sigue investigando sobre quién podría haber filtrado las fotos, si necesitas verificar cada computador de la empresa para hacerlo, entonces hazlo. Geten, por favor revisa el contrato que tenemos con Fumikage, necesito saber que es lo peor que nos puede suceder si procede alguna demanda. Nejire, Tamaki, confirmen que los documentos de contratación de los empleados estén totalmente firmados, está claramente explicito que nadie debe de compartir información de la empresa, así que la falta es motivo de despido, y en el peor de los casos, quien haya filtrado las imágenes deberá pagar parte de la indemnización que nos notifiquen.

Nuevamente un silencio inundó el lugar, todos en su mente pensaban que clase de loco se atrevería romper una regla que le costaría el empleo y bastantes billetes, todos menos uno, que sospechaba había sido partícipe de esa filtración. No podía confirmarlo aún, pero si sabía que había compartido las fotos con alguien externo a la empresa, y con sólo eso, por más accidental que fuese, su despido sería inminente.

Después de dar más avisos y planear estrategias para confrontar a Fumikage. Cada quien se retiró a su lugar habitual de trabajo, no obstante, el trio de amigas se quedó cuando todos abandonaron la sala, ahora debían de prepararla para los nuevos invitados que llegarían en cualquier momento.

— Iré a recepción a esperarlos Kero — Dijo Tsuyu — Les enviaré un mensaje para que tengas unos segundos de preparación.

— Yo iré por aperitivos — Anunció después Uraraka — Debemos de mostrarles que a pesar de que nos equivocamos, no queremos romper lazos con ellos.

Yaoyorozu asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como atravesaban la puerta, ella debería de juntar toda la evidencia que recaudó en esa reunión para poder decir "_Hey, esto fue mi culpa, pero por lo menos lo estoy tratando de solucionar_", para ser sincera, si Fumikage se tomaba personal aquella falta, su colección de ropa y el nombre de la marca en sí, estaría condenada al fracaso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que entrara Tsuyu de nueva cuenta a lado de dos mujeres desconocidas para Uraraka que estaba acomodando la mesa de aperitivos. No estaba Fumikage con ellas, cosa que pareció relajar el ambiente, sin embargo el rostro serio y meticuloso por su parte, tampoco hizo que la situación mejorara, hasta que:

— ¿Kendo? ¿Itsuka Kendo? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu, haciendo que la atención de la mujer que parecía de su edad y que tenía una cola de caballo de color cobrizo fuese directo hacía ella.

— ¿Sí…? — Preguntó mientras analizaba a la mujer que tenía frente a sí — ¿Yao…Yorozu? ¡Yao-Momo! — Exclamó emocionada — ¡Cuánto tiempo! Por todos los héroes, no sabía que tú eras la del problema. Shiozaki ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Su acompañante, una chica de piel blanca con rastas en la cabeza, pero que también usaba un traje formal pareció sorprendida por aquella familiaridad con la que le habló, y pareció un poco cohibida después de sentir que aquella oración fue un regaño para ella.

— No creí que fuese necesario saberlo, nuestro deber es velar por las necesidades de Tsukuyomi, no importa a quien enfrentemos, nuestra lealtad está con él como si de nuestro Dios se tratase, la oscuridad nos asecha y sólo las oraciones podrán salvarnos del tormento que se avecina.

Uraraka luchó para que su boca no se abriera en un gesto de total asombro ¿Es que todos los famosos eran así? Esas palabras habían sido muy parecidas a las que él le dijo un poco antes de empezar la sesión que habían compartido.

— Bueno — Contestó la joven que también tenía ojos de color verde— Esto pone las cosas mucho más fáciles. ¿Nos permites? — Se dirigió hacía Tsuyu que se había quedado recargada en la puerta, pero asintió a la primera entendiendo el comentario.

— Con permiso, Kero— Dijo y se retiró del lugar.

Así pues todas las mujeres tomaron asiento en la mesa, Kendo parecía confiada, y eso le gustó a Yaoyorozu, sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Ambas se habían conocido en esas fiestas de gala que suelen hacer los ricachones para relacionarse en nuevas industrias, y ellas se hicieron muy buenas amigas durante a la adolescencia, sólo que mientras la familia Yaoyorozu se enfocaba en moda, la familia Kendo tenía un giro musical, así que sus visitas empezaron a escasear con el tiempo.

— Yaoyorozu, te estimo mucho — Rompió el silencio Kendo cuando las cuatro ya están en sus lugares — Sin embargo debes saber que esto es en parte tu culpa.

— Lo sé — Respondió la nombrada. — Ya estamos tomando medidas para encontrar a quien filtró las fotografías.

— Me alegro. Pero de eso no quiero hablar hoy. Seré breve. — Cruzó sus manos frente a su barbilla — Tsukuyomi es el primer cantante que tengo en mi sello discográfico, soy su mánager y tanto Shiozaki como yo vamos a luchar para que sea tan famoso como se lo merece, ya está logrando hacerse un nombre, así que no vamos a dejar que nada lo detenga ahora. — Sentenció. — Así que tengo dos caminos para ti — Movió sus manos para dar a ejemplificar su idea:

— La primera, y la que pensaba decir al inicio sólo para asustarte, sería involucrar abogados para aplicar una demanda por negligencia. Pero no nos conviene, gastaríamos dinero, y posiblemente la participación de él quedara suspendida y eso es publicidad para el equipo. Así que te ofrezco la segunda opción, sin abogados, sin trucos: No hacer nada.

— ¿Cómo? — La incertidumbre en Yaoyorozu era notoria — ¿Qué no se haga la colección? Ya está todo organizado para su lanzamiento al mercado, es imposible.

— No, no me estás entendiendo. — Explicó Kendo y en eso Shiozaki sacó una laptop que ya tenía preparadas varias diapositivas. — A lo que me refiero es a no hacer nada por la situación que estamos pasando.

— Las llamadas a la agencia se han disparado desde ayer en la tarde, todas siendo por reporteros preguntando acerca del nuevo proyecto de Tsukuyomi, y si teníamos algo que decir al respecto por su casi parcial desnudez. Esperamos que sigan así los teléfonos una semana más, y esperamos que su nombre vuelva a ser tendencia en varias plataformas. Apenas va menos de un día, y creemos que su fama podría durar una semana o incluso dos.

— A lo que vamos — Volvió a dirigir la conversación Kendo — Tsukuyomi está teniendo de nueva cuenta popularidad, y eso nos conviene a nosotras. Toda publicidad es buena, ya que no están atacando a su persona, sólo están indagando sobre su proyecto y la chica que participó en él. Que por cierto, gracias por asistir.

Uraraka asintió.

— Te hablo con la verdad Yaoyorozu, a nosotros no nos importa que se hayan filtrado las fotos, en ese caso, que la ropa se haya mostrado antes de tiempo debe de importarte a ti, no a nosotros, Tsukuyomi sólo fue un modelo, y podrá seguir haciéndolo con más polémica, su personaje es así. Sin embargo queremos jugar con eso ¿Me entiendes? Eso le ayudaría en popularidad a él.

— Te escucho.

— Vamos a dejar que los medios jueguen con la información, en estas fechas no hay muchas noticias interesantes, así que podríamos ser virales. Para no presentar demandas y todo eso, te ofrezco un acuerdo donde dejemos las cosas así, en unos dos o tres días podríamos subir las fotos en alta definición, aun sin explicar el motivo de éstas. Luego, si la agenda de él lo permite, que asista a tu presentación de ropa, y si por casualidad tu modelo también atrae la atención, podríamos hacer que participara en alguno de sus videos en algún _single_.

— Pero, yo no soy modelo — Susurró Uraraka, que le ganó las palabras a su jefa.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que eres? — Preguntó sorprendida Kendo — ¿Actriz? ¿Cosplayer?

— Contadora — Rompió la magia la castaña — Yo sólo hice un favor porque la modelo que lo iba a acompañar no pudo asistir.

— Yao-Momo ¿Eso es cierto?

El par de amigas se miró fugazmente a los ojos.

— Es cierto, ella es mi contadora y apoyo en la colección. Uraraka no sabe mucho de modelaje pero aun así se animó a participar, fue su primera vez y todos quedamos sorprendidos por el buen resultado de su interacción.

— Deberías de intentarlo, la propuesta para el video musical sigue en pie — Le dijo a la aludida. Luego, Shiozaki se acercó a Kendo y le susurró algo en el oído. La joven de cabello cobrizo pareció sonreír con mucha más fuerza.

— También tenemos una condición más. Uraraka ¿Cierto? — Preguntó para confirmar el nombre — Necesitamos una pequeña biografía tuya, queremos explayar como una chica "común" pudo estar en fotografías tan intimas con Tsukuyomi. ¿Tienes redes sociales? Me gustaría que las bloquearas por un tiempo para que el factor incognito durase un poco más.

— Y-yo no uso redes sociales — Declaró, aunque obvió el tema de la biografía porque aún no le quería dar la razón a La Brava sobre ese tema en particular.

— ¡Maravilloso! Entonces está decidido. Aprovecharemos esta publicidad gratis a beneficio de las dos partes. Shiozaki toma los datos de Uraraka y envíale un correo preguntando todo lo que creas necesario para presentarla como la compañera de Tsukuyomi, no novia, las parejas alejan fans. Incluso podríamos hacer que se hiciera un evento para que el público participara en el video de él para que obtenga más vistas, si es que llegamos a tener buena aceptación. Estoy alucinando, todo parece brillante para nuestro futuro.

Uraraka asintió, descubriendo que la manager, a pesar de querer ocultarlo, también tenía una filosofía parecida a su compañera y a su cantante.

— Nuestras oraciones fueron escuchadas, sólo un Dios como él podría hacer que una tragedia fuese un regalo divino. — Agregó la chica de rastas, mientras le tendía una tarjeta a la contadora, y ésta empezaba a escribir sus datos de contacto.

— ¿Hacemos entonces el acuerdo oficial? — Declaró Kendo al ver la acción rápida de su asistente.

— Ya está decidido. — Anunció Yaoyorozu.

* * *

Volvieron las actualizaciones regulares ¡Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia tanto como a mí! Ya vamos avanzando en este caso, y para las personas que ya me pidieron el libro ya se dieron cuenta que no es nada igual, así que les recomiendo que sigan leyendo el fic *heart*

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**BlackAngel:** ¡Gracias! Es el primer review que me llega en otro idioma que no sea español, así que te agradezco mucho por eso, siento que el fic esta creciendo como me gustaría, porque me encanta este shipp y la oportunidad que tiene para crecer como pareja. ¡Espero sigamos en contacto!

*Traslation by google*: ¡Thank you! It is the first comment that comes to me in a language other than Spanish, so I thank you very much for that, I feel that the fic is growing as I would like, because I love this shipp and the opportunity it has to grow as a couple. I hope to keep in touch!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	14. Chapter 14

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Uraraka estaba distraída revisando las cosas de su bolso, debido a que éste se había mojado a consecuencia del incidente del jardín con Bakugou, al fin se había dado tiempo para cerciorarse de que sus pertenencias estuviesen secas y funcionales, aunque estaba en modo automático, sus pensamientos estaban recreando la escena de la plática con la manager de Fumikage una y otra vez sin descanso. La reunión había terminado excelente porque no iba a haber demandas de por medio, siendo un golpe suerte que Kendo fuese amiga de Yaoyorozu, pero cuando analizaba más y más la situación, sentía que la iban a utilizar como conejillo de indias si las cosas se descontrolaban aún más.

No estuvo nada cómoda con la sesión de fotos y por eso se tuvo que emborrachar, pero gracias a eso, habían salido las imágenes tan bien que posiblemente saldría en un video musical. Y debería de estar feliz por aquello, y en parte lo estaba, pero también estaba incómoda, no se podía imaginar siendo el foco de atención de muchas personas, le daba vergüenza, y sentía que si se investigaba sus antecedentes la podrían juzgar por cosas tanto inventadas como ciertas.

No dormiría, estaba segura de eso, se suponía que ella estaba en el anonimato, y lo seguirían manteniendo para generar expectativa, pero siempre había alguien que pudiese distinguirla, como Deku, que cuando ella abrió su celular después de la visita, descubrió que tenía un mensaje por parte de él que decía:

"_Melissa me acaba de enviar esto desde el trasatlántico donde está navegando, ¿Estás bien? Ella te reconoció a la primera y se sorprendió por verte así_"

Después de aquel texto venía una liga de una diferente página a la que había visto en la mañana donde se volvían a mostrar las fotos, aunque el título era un poco más provocador que el anterior: "_ESCÁDALO: Salen a la luz fotos comprometedoras entre Tsukuyomi y chica desconocida_" Era un clickbait, pero en parte tenían razón, y con eso era suficiente para que varios, incluso Melissa, que era una científica biólogo marina que no estaba muy involucrada con las modas juveniles, lo viera.

Y ella podría estar toda la tarde intentado descifrar el _"¿Estás bien?"_ que venía incluido en la oración, porque a pesar de que se veía insignificante y hasta cierto punto mostraba preocupación por ella, algo le decía que también podría intentar decir: _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te estaba pasando por la cabeza al hacer esto? Tu sabías que te ibas a exponer y ahora hasta mi amiga de la infancia que está a miles de kilómetros en medio del océano ha visto tus fotos_".

No, no lo pensaría y no dejaría que él tuviese ese control sobre ella. Volvió a enfocarse en las cosas que sacaba del bolso mientras pensaba en que sería una buena idea tomar pastillas antiestrés, para hacerse a la idea de lo que se había metido.

Al parecer el destino estaba a favor de los suplementos porque en lo que se debatía entre ir a la farmacia o no, sacó de su cartera la tarjeta de Himiko Toga. ¿Debería de llamarla? Siempre estaba por demás hacerse exámenes de sangre antes de empezar a tomar cualquier medicamento por más natural que fuese, debía de verificar que su glucosa, fiebres y todas esas cosas estuviesen bien. Apretó los labios, también tenía curiosidad por cómo era ella y su relación con su ex.

Después de inhalar y exhalar varias veces tomó su celular y tecleó el teléfono del consultorio que venía escrito en el cartón y marcó para agendar una cita. Yaoyorozu no estaba en la oficina así que se sentía tranquila para no dar explicaciones sobre porque iría a una clínica particular, por lo que esperó pacientemente en la línea.

— Clínica La Liga, buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — Era la voz de un hombre, formal, educada y aburrida.

— Eh, buenas, me gustaría agendar una cita. — Dijo algo nerviosa, a veces no le gustaba hablar por teléfono con desconocidos.

— ¿Con qué doctor? — Preguntó inmediatamente después el recepcionista.

— Con Himiko Toga, me dijeron que era la química.

— Así es, ¿Va a ser un análisis general o tiene en nombre del estudio que requiere?

— Análisis general, sólo quiero ver que estoy bien. — Explicó.

— De acuerdo, aunque la interpretación del estudio tiene un costo extra.

— Descuide, sé leer los resultados. — Volvió a decir, ya con más confianza en sus palabras.

— De acuerdo, ella empieza a tomar lo análisis a partir de las 7 de la mañana, va atendiendo a los pacientes de acuerdo a como vayan llegando. Usted paga después de ser atendida y los resultados estarán listos después del mediodía, usted elige si quiere volver al consultorio por ellos en físico o acepta que se los envían a un correo electrónico, ninguno de los dos tiene costo extra. ¿Me dice su nombre?

— Entiendo — Tardó un segundo en responder, analizando todo lo que había escuchado — Uraraka Ochako, con K la última "KO".

— De acuerdo. Señorita Uraraka entonces la esperamos a partir de las 7 de la mañana, por favor venga en ayunas. Guardaré su número de contacto en caso de algún percance, hasta mañana.

— Sí — Dijo para después colgar, esperando que el secretario no tuviese algo más que decir porque sino ya lo hubiese interrumpido.

Gracias a todos los héroes eso fue rápido. Intentó no ponerse nerviosa al pensar que le extraería sangre la pareja de su ex, así que para no indagar en eso, decidió volver a concentrarse en el trabajo, que debido a que se había ocupado toda la mañana, se le había acumulado un poco.

Siguió en lo suyo hasta que Yaoyorozu entró en la habitación con una cesta de flores con frutas.

— Te lo manda Tsuyu, dice que olvidó entregarlo en la mañana.

— Oh — Soltó, mientras se ponía de pie para sostener la canasta y buscaba un lugar donde colocarla, cosa que era difícil porque aún tenía el adorno del lunes y el ramo del martes. — No te hubiese molestado.

— Descuida, fui yo la que lo vi en recepción y pregunté por el dueño, me mataba la cabeza, fui por una pastilla y se me antojó una manzana roja de ahí.

— Oh — Volvió a repetir, dejando la cesta en su escritorio para tomar la fruta mencionada — La hubieses tomado sin más.

— Son tuyas — Aclaró la diseñadora mientras tomaba la fruta y buscaba en su cajón algún gel para desinfectarla — ¿Ya leíste la tarjeta?

Uraraka rodó los ojos — "_Tu y yo, al igual que estas flores y frutos, somos perfectos juntos_."

— Que tierno — Dijo la azabache después de masticar su comida — Que tristeza que no durará mucho.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya sabes, el admirador secreto te envía estas flores porque te quiere conquistar, pero tu corazón ya está conquistado, así que sólo necesitas que se corra la voz y los regalos dejarán de aparecer.

Uraraka sintió el rostro enrojecer.

— ¿Mi corazón conquistado? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es enserio que vas a preferir hablar de eso que sobre la junta de la mañana?

— Bueno — Contestó Yaoyorozu, mientras le daba otro bocado a la manzana — Sé que te debo una disculpa por lo de Kendo, pensarás que bajé la cabeza muy pronto y no dialogué, pero ella es así; le gusta hablar mucho, que no la interrumpan y siempre tiene dos soluciones cuando viene a discutir con alguien, sí le agradas, te da la mejor alternativa, sino, hará que te arrepientas de meterte con ella. Tu misma lo escuchaste, ella también tenía la idea de demandarnos, así que si hablaba demás, igual pude haber metido la pata, creí que era lo mejor para todos.

— Lo sé, pero….

— Te da vergüenza, lo entiendo, descuida, no creo que pase a mayores la situación. Esto ya no nos concierne a nosotras, deja que mercadotecnia se encargue de eso, simplemente contesta el correo que te vayan a enviar y deja que fluya, esto acabará antes de que tú te des cuenta. — La intentó tranquilizar.

— ¿Segura?

— Segura. Además, a ti no te gusta andar con ese cotilleo, así que será fácil ignorar las páginas amarillistas, tu sólo concéntrate en tu trabajo y en ese chico llamado Bakugan y la fecha de la presentación de ropa llegará en un cerrar de ojos.

— Se llama Bakugou, y no entiendo porque tanto interés en él. — Refutó la contadora, notando que su jefa hablaba de un modo distinto al habitual, además de que su comportamiento en sí era extraño.

— Digamos que básicamente tu vida amorosa da pena, no has salido con alguien en bastante tiempo y ya es hora de que te des una oportunidad. Además, es más divertido pensar en él que en saber que esta será la última colección que presentemos, así que cuéntame cómo se conocieron.

— Tú tampoco has salido con un chico en bastante tiempo. — Contraatacó Uraraka, iba a decir lo básico sobre él solo para tener a Yao-Momo contenta, sin embargo, en ese momento le llegó un mensaje de su parte, diciéndole que ya iba en camino por ella. Así que para que no acosaran al pobre policía, decidió cambiar de táctica.

Yaoyorozu rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

— Soy asexual ¿Recuerdas? — Dijo mientras le daba el mordisco final a la manzana para después tirarla en el bote de basura — Mi situación es mucho más complicada, de por sí no sé si las personas se me acercan por quien soy o por el dinero que tengo. Es por eso que los "ricos" se juntan con más "ricos", para cerciorarse que su fortuna no será derrochada por interesados, pero adivina que, eso genera bastante hipocresía, y los matrimonios arreglados así sólo se sostienen a base de las apariencias y el sexo, y como a mí no me gusta el sexo, quedó fuera de la ecuación.

— Simplemente no ha llegado el indicado — Disminuyó el problema con la mano la castaña, aunque sabía que su jefa tenía razón en cierta parte, ella era guapa y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, pero eso mismo hacía que los hombres se acercaran a ella desde muy corta edad para insinuársele sexualmente, lo que hacía que sus compañeras la ficharan de "zorra" aunque los rechazara. Así que sus compañeras la relegaban por ser la atracción de los hombres, y los hombres la ignoraban por ser "demasiado difícil", y las pocas personas que se le acercaban sólo querían conseguir cosas gratis por medio del dinero de sus padres. Fue una dura etapa para ella que no entendía lo que pasaba, se sintió sola e incomprendida, y eso afectó su autoestima hasta la fecha.

— Eso quiero creer yo, pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar — Fingió cansancio — Alguien que no le interese mi dinero ni mi cuerpo, sólo yo, una buena platica, que me mire a los ojos y no se le desvié la mirada hacia mi escote, imposible en la actualidad.

— Lo haces ver demasiado complicado.

— En mi caso lo es, pero tú, querida Uraraka, ya has cenado con tu chico, discutido, peleado, reconciliado y aun así no estás molesta, pasaste a las grandes ligas. ¿Ya me vas a contar de él? — Volvió aquel brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y la nombrada se dio cuenta que estaba tan estresada como ella, tanto que seguramente tomó aquellas pastillas que estaban resguardadas con Tsuyu, que si bien la relajaban, la volvían más desinhibida de lo que era.

— Yo… — Dijo titubeante, pero en eso vibró su celular, no tuvo que ver el contacto para adivinar de quien era el mensaje. Su jefa pensó lo mismo.

— Es él ¿Verdad? — Dijo mientras intentaba arrebatarle el celular. Uraraka volvió a luchar por él, pero al igual que en la mañana, el peso y la altura de su contendiente fueron decisivos para su derrota. — Ya estoy afuera, 15 minutos, Cara de Ángel. — Lo leyó en voz alta. — ¡Hasta te tiene un apodo!

La nombrada chilló mientras tomaba el celular y escuchaba las risas de su jefa, en ese momento no precian ser las adultas que eran, sino las adolescentes hormonales que se emocionaban al entregar una carta de amor a uno de sus compañeros y alguien las descubría.

— No es lo que piensas.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué estoy pensando?

— En que…. — No pudo terminar la frase, Yaoyorozu se había ido hasta la ventana de la oficina que daba a la calle para ver si encontraba el auto de su vecino.

— Veo un carro que está en intermitentes ¿Será él?

— ¿Qué? — Se acercó sin darse cuenta a la ventana para observar. — Creo que sí.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Arréglate para ir a verlo! — Gritó entonces, mientras Uraraka pensaba que la falta de contacto con hombres en modo romántico, hacía que ella se emocionara por las situaciones románticas ajenas — Si no quieres que yo misma baje para ir a saludarlo, cepíllate el cabello, ponte perfume, labial y baja con la cesta.

— ¿Bajar con la cesta? — Preguntó incrédula. — ¿Por qué?

— Para averiguar qué tan interesado está ti, si no dice nada no es el indicado, pero sí te pregunta por ella y te escucha, vas por buen camino. — En eso se acercó hacia el adorno y le quitó la tarjeta — Yo guardaré esto, bueno, guardaré todas, que no sepa aun que es de parte de otro. — Le guiñó el ojo.

— Lo haré si me prometes que irás directo a tu casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso es tan obvio que tomé medicamento? — Uraraka asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo que ya había agendado su cita de revisión para no crear un choque de emociones como su jefa lo estaba haciendo.

— Tomaré la canasta si me prometes que me dejarás bajar sola el elevador. ¿Es un trato?

— ¡Trato! — Soltó su jefa mientras volvía a observar la ventana — Oh por todos los héroes ¡Es rubio!

Uraraka entonces se enfocó en arreglarse lo más rápido posible, ya estaba tomando varios minutos de los quince que tenía permitido, y como él ya se había bajado del auto, tenía miedo de que se metiese a recepción a esperarla ahí dentro.

Se despidió casi corriendo de su jefa y tomó el elevador mientras se terminaba de acomodar el cabello, luego se regañó porque él no la tenía que hacer sentir así. Por lo que bajó tranquila, se despidió de Tsuyu con un gesto de mano, y atravesó la puerta principal mientras discretamente miraba hacia arriba para confirmar que Yaoyorozu seguía espiándolos desde la ventana.

— Hoy te tomaste tu tiempo ¿Eh? — Le señaló — Carajo, pero ve todo lo que estás cargando ¿Eres acaso un jodido conejo o porqué tanta fruta?

— Fue un regalo — Contestó, mientras le daba la cesta a Bakugou para que él la acomodara en el maletero.

— Entonces la demanda del famoso, el acoso de la prensa y tus conocidos sexualizandote ¿Ya quedó en el pasado?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Él había recordado todo lo que le había gritado en la mañana?

— Sí, algo así, ya está bajo control. — Respondió mientras entraba en el auto. Yaoyorozu le había dicho que era el indicado si estaba interesado en sus cosas, pero él no sólo estaba interesado, sino que había memorizado el diálogo que le gritó en un arranque de ira. ¿Sería posible que en efecto ambos tuviesen algo más que una relación de vecinos?

* * *

Actualización prematura porque mañana voy a hacer unas cosas y tal vez no me de tiempo de actualizar, así que mas vale prevenir que lamentar *heart*

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**MsPenguin:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic, me gusta que te guste! Espero seguir leyendote en los comentarios para saber tu opinión sobre la historia :D

**Me Late le Leemon:** De hecho el escribir es algo muy relajante para mí, me encanta, y siempre estoy pensando en la historia, así que para que mi mente se despeje debo de escribir, aunque después se me llena de más ideas, la verdad me gustó vacacionar así, fue algo nuevo y puede que incluya algo de mis nuevos conocimientos en el fic, de hecho apenas escribo apenas actualizo, así aunque tenga varias escenas ya planeadas en mente, puedo agregar cosas que siento que pueden nutrir más la trama, y es por eso que en ocasiones me tardaré más en actualizar de lo que me gustaría.

**Blackangel:** Para ser sincera si me sorprendí que llegara el comentario en otro idioma, pero como sé que hay poquitos en la plataforma me imaginé que igual eras alguien que buscaba sin importar la clasificación. Que bueno que te guste y que hayas encontrado la obra en tu idioma, somo poquitos, pero te prometo ofrecerte algo de calidad y largo para que disfrutes la lectura, cosa que todos hacemos al tener gusto por el shipp. ¡Saludos desde México!

**MiriAkt:** ¡Me da mucho gusto leer de ti! Te súper recomiendo la obra original, no esta muy extensa, y tiene sus diferencias, pero en sí la esencia es la misma, aun así aquí le dí mi toque para que tuviese coherencia sobre los personajes que utilicé, espero leer sobre tí mas seguido *heart* saludos.

**Kats:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Ahora tuvimos una interacción algo inusual, pero sé que te hará sacar una sonrisa al menos ¡Disfruta la lectura!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	15. Chapter 15

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

El hospital "La Liga" era mucho más elegante de lo que se pudiese imaginar, cuando Uraraka llegó al edificio, se percató que ahí no se limitaban con el presupuesto: tenía un estacionamiento exclusivo en el subterráneo, la fachada era de cristal, y cuando entrabas a recepción había un gran candelabro de vidrio cortado, además de que estaba decorado con plantas exóticas, una pecera que abarcaba una pared y los sillones en la sala de espera se veían nuevos y modernos.

Todo era maravilloso hasta que te topabas con el recepcionista, un chico que muy apenas parecía contar con la mayoría de edad, que le recordó a un lagarto y que estaba más entretenido con los comics que estaba leyendo que en atender a los pacientes que estaban esperando su consulta.

— Buenos días — Saludó cordial la castaña, mientras pensaba en qué tan alto debía de decir aquello para llamar su atención. — Vengo con Himiko Toga, tengo una cita.

— ¿Su nombre? — Preguntó el chico, que en su uniforma portaba el nombre de "Spinner", y ella descubrió que no era el hombre que la había atendido en la tarde.

— Uraraka Ochako. — Él pareció teclear unas cosas en la computadora que tenía enfrente y después, por fin, levantó la vista para verla a los ojos.

— Tome asiento, en un momento le habló para que pase.

Ella asintió y se fue directo a los sillones que había visto, ese día el hospital parecía tranquilo y que no tenía mucha clientela, así que para no aburrirse, Uraraka tomó de la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente un folleto del hospital mismo.

"Hospital la Liga, donde la atención al paciente es lo que nos diferencia" Anunciaba el primer párrafo, y ella pensó que era una mentira al ver el trato tan secó por parte del recepcionista.

"Esta clínica de vanguardia, ofrece las siguientes atenciones con los médicos más prestigiosos de la región:

Daruma Ujiko – Médico general / Pediatría.

Himiko Toga – Química Sanguínea.

Kenji Hikiishi — Ginecología.

Tomura Shigaraki – Alergología.

Touya Todoroki — Dermatología.

Atsuhiro Sako — Traumatología".

Vaya, al parecer abarcaban gran parte de los tratamientos básicos, Uraraka siguió leyendo acerca de la filosofía de la empresa y cómo estaba libre la vacante de médico psicólogo hasta que escuchó su nombre y levantó la vista hacía el chico lagarto que estaba de pie detrás del módulo que ocultaba todos los comics que tenía.

— Uraraka Ochako, por esta puerta por favor — Dijo mientras le señalaba una puerta a un costado de él. — Toga la está esperando.

Ella asintió mientras tomaba el folleto y lo metía en su bolso para atravesar la puerta señalada. Spinner al ver su andar, devolvió la mirada a sus comics y ella pasó como si nada, caminando por un pequeño pasillo para después toparse a Himiko que estaba viendo alguna muestra a través de un aparato.

Cuando se giró al notar su presencia, Uraraka la analizó rápidamente: llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en un chongo, tenía los ojos claros y filosos, era bajita, delgada, y usaba un exagerado rubor en las mejillas, se suponía que era sólo un par de años más chica que ella, pero podría pasar por quinceañera fácilmente.

— Doctora Himiko — Saludó, pero ella se levantó de su asiento para acercarse y tomarle de la mano.

— Dime Toga, Ochako — Le dijo con voz cantarina.

— Doctora Toga — Se corrigió la nombrada, que no estaba acostumbrada a que desconocidos le dijeran así.

— Sólo Toga — Sonrió mientras mostraba sus dientes perfectamente alineados. — Vamos, no debe de haber tanta formalidad entre nosotras. Estamos relacionadas de cierta manera ¿No? Izuku me ha hablado sobre ti, y él te ha hablado sobre mí, es obvio, si no nunca hubieses dado con el consultorio.

— Emmm — Dudo un poco, asustada por el exceso de familiaridad con el que era recibida — Creo que no es necesario hablar sobre él. — Intentó cortarla. Sí, había ido porque tenía un poquitín de curiosidad sobre ella, pero que hablara tan libremente sobre su pareja le sorprendió, creía que no iba a ser tan directa. Se sintió conservadora y anciana cuando comprendió lo que Deku le dijo sobre que era "De mente abierta".

— No te preocupes por mí, no me gusta criticar ni juzgar — Le dijo tranquilizándola — Si él ha salido con ambas es porque debemos de ser buenas personas ¿No? Y a mí me encanta ser feliz y hacer amigos, así que no me molesta en lo absoluto, no soy inmadura. En fin, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar hoy?

Uraraka agradeció el cambio de tema.

— Voy a comenzar a tomar pastillas, y necesito ver que mi sangre esté bien. — Soltó, mientras veía que Toga le ofrecía asiento en una silla que tenía una recargadera para los brazos. Entendió el gesto y obedeció, obedecería en todo si con eso no volvían a tocar el tema de Deku.

— ¿Ah sí? Discúlpame pero el medicamento lo debe de recetar un médico, no yo.

— Son pastillas naturistas, antiestrés. Sólo estoy cerciorándome que tenga todos mis niveles controlados, ya sabes, tengo una amiga que tiene unas pastillas tan fuertes que si bien la relajan, también se vuelve un poco más desinhibida y comete una que otra imprudencia, así que es para no terminar igual de loca que ella.

La palabra "loca" es algo muy fuerte. — Toga rió, y en eso se giró para ir por sus utensilios —Comprendo, te haré anotaciones para explicarte que es lo más importante. Aunque Ochako, también deberías de alejarte de las cosas que te estresen, los suplementos ayudan pero no resuelven los problemas.

— Lo sé, son cosas que ya están solucionadas, sólo que aún no me adapto al cambio.

La química sonrió de una forma perturbadora mientras sostenía la aguja y se acercaba a ella.

— A pesar de lo que muchos digan, los cambios en ocasiones no son buenos: a veces uno se siente bien, tiene un cambio, viene al hospital y resulta que está enfermo. — Le dijo mientras limpiaba el pliegue interno de su codo izquierdo con algodón y una sustancia desconocida — ¿Y a quién le gusta estar enfermo? Te comprendo.

— Gracias — Dijo mientras veía como la aguja era introducida en su brazo y después empezaba a llenarse la jeringa de sangre. Tal vez era para distraerla, pero al platicar, Uraraka no sintió dolor alguno, podría ser una técnica que Toga tenía, o igual entendía porque Deku había decidido salir con ella, era muy buena escuchando.

La química ya no habló hasta que llenó totalmente el plástico con su sangre.

— ¿Cómo vas a querer tus resultados? ¿Por correo o en sobre? — Le preguntó mientras ponía su hemoglobina en un tubo esterilizado.

— Por correo. — Contestó mientras tomaba un algodón húmedo y lo colocaba en su herida para doblar el brazo.

— Okey — Respondió mientras hacía una rápida anotación en el tubo, y al terminar, se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa — Sería todo de mi parte, al salir le dejas tu correo electrónico a Spinner y le dices que quieres el resultado vía electrónica. Por cierto, el estudio va por cuenta de la casa.

La castaña se sorprendió por la última oración.

— No, Toga, no es necesario — La intentó detener.

— Vamos no es nada — Le dijo mientras la acompañaba a la puerta — Creo que tienes cosas más importantes en las que enfocarte ¿No? Espero que tus problemas con las fotografías se resuelvan, y si necesitas algún consejo o ayuda no dudes en contactarme.

Silencio.

— ¿Cómo sabes de la fotografías? — Preguntó Uraraka antes de atravesar la puerta hacía la recepción, sintiendo que el consultorio era mucho más pequeño de lo que parecía.

Toga dejó salir la mejor de sus sonrisas, tanto que hasta se mostraron sus colmillos.

— Yo estaba con Izuku cuando Melissa habló con él, parecía sorprendido, pero dijo que era bueno para ti que intentaras cosas nuevas, aunque mencionó que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar ante la crítica porque prefieres ser discreta en tus asuntos personales, y esas fotografías dejan poco a la imaginación.

— Pues dile a él que estaré bien, tengo todo controlado. — Hizo un gesto en su codo e intentó sonreír tan ligera como pudo, aunque sintió que su rostro sólo dejó salir una mueca.

— Sí, así es Ochako. — Parecía que Toga no había tomado como insulto el cambio en el tono de voz de su paciente — Aunque deja que nos preocupemos por ti, es normal preocuparse por las personas que estimas ¿No? Tu análisis será el primero en revisar así podrás pasar por tu medicamento antes del atardecer, como doctora me debo de enfocar en la salud de quienes me visitan.

Le guiñó el ojo y se volvió a acomodar en su escritorio donde tenía varias muestras de sangre. Uraraka por su parte atravesó la puerta para regresar con el chico comics para anotar sus datos y por fin salir de aquel lugar, que en vez de hacerla sentir segura, ahora la hacía sentir observada y juzgada por ojos desconocidos.

* * *

— Llegas… temprano — Fue lo primero que escuchó al atravesar la puerta de la oficina, sin embargo, al girar para ver a su jefa, Uraraka casi lanzó un grito al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba totalmente despeinada, usaba lentes de sol y tenía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Estás bien? — Se tropezó con sus palabras mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a percibir olor a alcohol alrededor suyo. La diseñadora por su parte estaba sentada en su escritorio sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, y aun así sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

— Ya… recordé porque tengo prohibidas esas malditas pastillas. — Fue lo único que pudo decir después de un rato de silencio expectante.

— ¿Yaoyorozu no has llegado a tu casa? ¿No saliste de aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

— Shhhhh — Calló la azabache — No me hagas tantas preguntas que me mata la cabeza.

Silencio.

— Te iba a obedecer en irme a mi casa pero se me antojó una botella en el camino ¿De acuerdo? Necesitaba algo que me relajara para dormir — Dijo, como su estuviera confesando un crimen — Entré a la tienda, y cuando salí le di un sorbo al vino, decidí que sería buena idea tomar en el auto, y no, no fue buena idea….

…

— ¿Y luego? — Preguntó Uraraka, que al notar que Yao-Momo había dejado de hablar, tenía miedo de que se fuese a quedar dormida o algo peor. Por todos los héroes, esa escena se veía tan surrealista.

— ¡Y luego! — Gritó Yaoyorozu poniéndose de pie, pero tropezando con sus zapatos haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y decidiera sentarse en el suelo a sugerencia de la gravedad — ¿Y luego? — Se preguntó a si misma — ¡Ah sí! Luego un policía me detuvo y me dijo que era ilegal consumir bebidas embriagantes en vía pública. Discutí con él, no recuerdo que le dije pero al final se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa… No le di mi dirección ¿Y sí se trataba de un psicópata? Preferí pedirle que me dejara aquí, y así fue.

Uraraka sentía que no podía sorprenderse más en toda su vida.

— Yaoyorozu Momo ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¡Fue extremadamente peligroso! — La regañó y no le importó gritar — Y además ¿Cómo fue que llegaste? ¿Te trajo en la patrulla o condujo tu auto? Sabes que hay gente mala afuera y si alguien ve alguna oportunidad para hacer dinero fácil ¡Lo va a hacer!

— Me trajo en el carro, y no, no se veía peligroso. Tenía una placa que me aseguré bien de ver para corroborar que fuese oficial. De cualquier forma me aprendí sus rasgos básicos para preguntarle a Midoriya por él después.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo era? — Preguntó indignada la castaña, debía de quitarle el alcohol en la sangre para poder tener una conversación civilizada.

— Pelirrojo, se veía joven pero ya tenía canas en parte de la cabeza — Soltó y se empezó a reír, al principio era una risa tranquila, pero después se convirtió en una carcajada contundente. — ¡Qué vergüenza! Tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, a la altura de su ojo ¿Izquierdo o derecho? No sé, pero sí sé que se la toqué preguntando si le dolía que hiciera eso. Jajajajajajajaja.

Uraraka se sintió como una mamá que acababa de ver por primera vez a su hija alcoholizarse, le daba pena, por ella y por el pobre policía que recibió acoso por parte de una mujer que debía de ser "madura", pero que gracias a pastillas relajantes se había vuelto peor que una adolescente. Apenas resolviera ese problema le llamaría a Bakugou para preguntar por el pobre diablo que cumplía las características para ofrecerle una disculpa personalmente.

Y lo haría, después. Su jefa rió tan fuerte que seguramente había presionado su estómago de alguna forma que la hizo querer vomitar. Agradeció que tomó el cesto para la basura que tenía a su lado y no manchó el piso, sin embargo sabía que no podía dejarla así ahí, por lo que contra todos sus deseos de tener un día tranquilo, se acercó hacia ella para poderla llevar a su departamento a que descansara un poco, no podía permitir que nadie la viera así.

— ¿Dónde están las llaves? — Preguntó — ¿Si te las devolvió?

— Si, si — Dijo mientras sacaba de su escote las llaves, Uraraka no pudo compadecerse del oficial que seguramente la vio poniendo sus llaves ahí. — Te dije que no era mal tipo.

— No, no lo es, vamos, y no preguntes a donde — Ordenó mientras la ponía de pie y colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder sostenerla. Agradecía que Toga no se hubiese tardado mucho al atenderla, ya que había llegado una hora antes y así nadie, o sólo poca gente las iba a ver tambaleantes al salir de la oficina.

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**blackangel:** Primeramente, sí, si tengo una idea de seguir escribiendo de la pareja :D, sólo que en vez de hacerlo de romance sería un poco más de acción la historia, empezaría como varios: la clase se enfrenta contra un villano poderoso. No sé si has llegado a escuchar del anime o manga de X/1999, es una serie que salió en los 90 y se podría considerar "de culto" debido a que la historia es entre apocalíptica y gore, (osea literal se ve como a una chica la matan amarrándola con cables hasta que el cuerpo no tolera más la presión del alambre), en fin, en la historia se hacen dos grupos de gente que tiene poderes, y hay un personaje, que aunque es de los más carismáticos, si lo hacemos un poco más psicópata podría funcionar como villano, aunque sería más como un antiheroe que hace cosas malas por las razones correctas, y aquí el aprendizaje sería la contaminación y la sobre explotación de la naturaleza. Creo que es un tema que a todos los podría llegar, porque todos podemos ayudar a no contaminar tanto, además de que sería de un shipp que nos agrada. Ese sería mi próximo proyecto si no me llega otra idea a la mente. Jeje

Y acerca de los flashback de la pareja, de hecho ya tengo en mente el prólogo que explica porque Uraraka decidió romper el compromiso (sí, sé que debió de ir al inicio), pero donde vivo van a hacer un concurso de literatura acerca de la violencia contra la mujer, y queda perfecto, así que primero voy a participar con ese prólogo como historia corta y después ya lo publico aquí, sé que va a quedar medio raro, pero creo que incluso el concurso me dio las bases para realmente plasmar la presión que tiene una chica al ya tener todo listo y sentir que algo no está bien con respecto a la pareja, pero sí, sí va a haber flashbacks, y también empezaré a tener diferentes puntos de vista de otros personajes para hacer la historia más enriquecedora.

Finalmente hablamos del capítulo ¡Al fin se encuentran las chicas! Toga es un amor como villana, es tan adorable a pesar de que está loca, sin embargo ese es parte de su encanto, intenté hacer que su personalidad se pareciera, y creo que para los que sólo siguen el anime lancé un spoiler/teoría que posiblemente los deje confundidos con respecto a la Liga, sin embargo me gusta tomar personajes del manga que aun no han aparecido: Geten, La Brava, en el próximo capítulo Curious, pero creo que así cuando esté terminada la serie y vuelvas a leer el fic, podrás sentir que maneja todo un universo sin un arco en específico.

Y acerca de Momo y Todoroki, creo que ya sabes quien fue el policía que la encontró, jajajajaja.

**MsPinguin:** Katsuki verá las fotos, y te encantará la forma en que se exprese de éstas *heart* sólo que ten un poco de paciencia, pero se revelará pronto.

Y acerca del Kacchako, que bueno que te guste, a mi sí me molesta mucho que en fandom sea así, pero la mayoría son así, muchos tachan de toxicas las parejas porque dicen que no concuerdan, pero eso es lo que más me gusta, que son tan diferentes que puedes jugar con ellos para que las situaciones los acerquen. Personalmente en las historias, me aburre el hecho de que todo sea bonito, porque sé por experiencia que es muy fácil amar así, pero cuando llegan los problemas la pareja no sabe como resolverlos y es cuando muestras su verdadera cara, aquí es al revés, muestran realmente como son, y por eso se aceptan con todo y defectos, ya sabiendo como es la personalidad de cada uno en diferentes situaciones.

Tu sigue shippeando, somo una comunidad y entre todas nos protegemos, a mí me gustan los shipps así, por ejemplo una que me pegó fuerte fue el Moonffee (que esta si es super tóxica porque el vato mató a la mamá de la chica, pero yo no sabía cuando lo escribí) y a pesar de que nadie aceptaba el shipp porque el mismo año que dio indicios de ser algo también rompió todos los headcanon, decidí seguir escribiendo, y teniendo hate y lo que quieras, pero en esta plataforma es el segundo fic más comentado a nivel español de su categoría, así que tu escribe y lee lo que quieras, porque siempre hay alguien que te va a apoyar, créeme, y te va a gustar hacerlo, tu relájate con tus gustos culposos, que se ardan los demás, no tú. ¡Besos!

**MiriAkt:** El libro está super fácil de conseguir, simplemente pon "el hombre perfecto google drive" y te van a aparecer dos links, uno no funciona pero el otro te deja leerlo online o descargarlo, la verdad este libro es una joyita perdida, yo lo he buscado en físico en mercadolibre y varias librerías y no lo encuentro, pero sé que algún día lo tendré, si tienes tiempo léelo, porque tiene mucho más leemon y escenas hot de lo que yo lo voy a manejar. Ups!

**Aliciacevbra:** ¡Qué bueno que te gusté! a mi me encanta escribirlo así que tus disfrutes leyéndolo es un gran honor para mí, espero seguirte viendo en los comentarios, porque las cosas se van a poner interesantes ¡cada vez más!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	16. Chapter 16

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Jirou estaba revisando su celular en el estudio del sello para el que trabajaba, aun no iba a sacar un nuevo disco, sin embargo necesitaban su voz para que fuese incluida en la publicidad de un evento que iba a salir en televisión. No es que fuese a participar, pero como parte de la compañía tenía que figurar en la mercadotecnia en apoyo de sus compañeros.

Ya había hecho su parte, sólo estaba esperando que Kaminari terminara de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo para irse a su propio departamento. Se volvió a acomodar en el sillón puff rojo que tanto le gustaba y decidió empezar a ver las noticias, esa semana se le había caído el móvil, así que tuvo que comprar otro ya que el anterior había quedado totalmente estrellado. Al inicio no quería porque le gustaba el que tenía, sin embargo Kaminari la atontó diciendo que había celulares con muchas mejoras, incluidas las cámaras, y que sus fans estarían agradecidos cuando empezara a subir vídeos cortos para sus redes.

Y ahí estaba, con ese aparato al que apenas se estaba acostumbrado y al que le estaba pasando toda su información para hacerlo personal, no era difícil pero si tedioso, descargar las aplicaciones, llenarlas con sus datos, pasar las fotos, contactos, eliminar todo rastro de su presencia en el otro para que no fuese utilizado en manos equivocadas, tomaba tiempo, un tiempo que no le gustaba invertir, por eso toda la semana le había tomado hacerlo y había quedado incomunicada.

No estaba molesta, le gustaba, sentía que se daba un respiro de todas las cosas superficiales a las que le debía de prestar atención, usualmente Kaminari le diría si había alguna noticia importante de la que debía de estar enterada, pero como se había tomado unos días para una "Reunión de hombres" que había organizado un amigo suyo, prefirió quedarse en su estudio mientras se inspiraba en hacer música sin salir para nada, viviendo a base de comida a domicilio.

Cuando apenas iba a abrir su bandeja de mensajes sintió una mirada penetrante hacía ella y dio un respingo al percatarse que inspección provenía de Chitose Kizuki, mejor conocida como Curious, la directora de una revista dedicada a la prensa rosa donde contaba todas las novedades de los famosos. Se puso en alerta inmediatamente, que ella estuviese ahí significaba que estaba buscando algo, y como un perro terco, no soltaba una pista hasta que se sintiese satisfecha.

— ¡Jirou Kyoka! — Gritó al acercarse, ignorando que la había descubierto analizándola — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llevas mucho por acá? No sabía que ibas a participar en el programa.

— No voy a participar — Dijo mientras se acomodaba, debía de parecer firme, cualquier cosa que dijera podía salir de contexto al estar con esa mujer de marcadas curvas y cabello largo y lacio — Sólo voy a prestar mi voz para un _Spot_.

— Interesante, ¿Sabes? Tuve que venir personalmente para averiguar quiénes son los integrantes, es horroroso que aún con tanta tecnología no se atrevan a decir las cosas y uno tenga que venir en persona — Se quejó mientras se sentaba en un puff morado que estaba a lado del rojo y se quitó los tacones — ¡Pero qué va! Gracias a eso ahora tengo yo la exclusiva — Sonrió de forma coqueta mientras levantaba una carpeta que cargaba. — ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer tú en esta temporada? Recuerdo que me habías dicho que ibas a participar en el diseño de una línea de ropa.

— Así es — Contestó segura, eso ya se sabía, no podía perdía nada al confirmarlo — Se estrenará a final de año.

— ¡Me alegro! — Grito de forma falsa la reportera mientras aplaudía — No te voy a preguntar con qué marca porque sé que no me vas a decir, pero sí me gustaría saber que prendas estarán presentes, me imagino que vestidos, pantalones, blusas, camisas, pero ¿Accesorios? ¿Ropa interior?

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta? — La detuvo la cantante — No voy a filtrar ningún diseño.

— Lo sé y por eso te pregunto, para cuando salga la noticia, poder indagar sobre las posibles prendas que se lancen al mercado. ¡Te conviene, eh! Te prometo una portada en mi revista si consigues las fotos de las sesiones fotográficas que realicen.

— Chitose… — Dijo su nombre para advertirle. Sin embargo vio como Kaminari también entraba a la sala y le hacía señales de que fuese con él.

— Sólo dime si o no sobre las prendas que te he preguntado. — Más señas de Kaminari, debía de haber pasado algo, se intentó levantar pero la mujer la tomó del brazo — ¿Sí o no? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Sí — Respondió mientras sacudía el brazo en señal de que la soltara — Todas las cosas que dijiste estarán en la colección.

Curious sonrió, se puso de pie al igual que ella a pesar de estar descalza y la acompañó hasta llegar a su representante.

— Eres cercana a Tsukuyomi ¿Cierto? Me imagino que al tener estilos similares puede que él te haya ayudado, ya sea en el diseño o como modelo, no es una idea tan descabellada después de todo — Jirou la ignoró mientras se posicionaba a lado de Kaminari, que tenía un extraño gesto y las llaves del auto en una mano, al parecer iban a ir a algún lado.

Curiuos se quedó en la sala mientras ellos caminaban hacia la puerta principal, Jirou permaneció callada, seguía sintiendo su mirada sobre la espalda y se empezó a preocupar, la última oración que había dicho no parecía una pregunta sino una deducción personal, y teniendo en cuenta que ella no estaba en el puesto en el que estaba sólo porque sí, sabía que debía de ser precavida, la participación de Fumikage aún no se había hecho oficial.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Le preguntó a Kaminari cuando salieron del edificio, al fin dejaba de sentirse vigilada — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Al mercado y después a casa de Yaoyorozu, al parecer no se siente bien y está en cama bajo el cuidado de Uraraka, acabo de terminar de hablar con ella — Explicó el rubio mientras le abría la puerta del carro a la cantante para que se subiera. Él rodeó el vehículo y se introdujo en el asiento del piloto — Y no, no te preocupes, lo que le sucede se llama resaca, y necesitan a un barman experimentado como yo para que le ayude a superar el mal rato, y justo esta semana aprendí una receta mejorada del Bloody Mary*.

La chica rió, sabía cómo se ponía la azabache cuando tomaba demás, aunque inmediatamente después empezó a analizarlo; ella la mayoría de las veces tomaba en exceso cuando le sucedía algo que la superaba, ya que era la única forma que encontraba de desahogarse, así que si se embriagaba entre semana y sin ninguna fiesta motivo, algo realmente fuerte le había sucedido.

— ¿Sabes que la puso así? — Le preguntó a su representante, él lanzó un gran suspiro que vació totalmente sus pulmones.

— Sí — Dijo pesadamente — Y creo que fue por eso que Chitose se te acercó hoy. Jirou, no sé si ya te enteraste, pero se filtraron las fotos de Fumikage con Uraraka.

La nombrada se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente.

— Zorra — Susurró lo bastante fuerte para que él la escuchara. — Fue por eso que me preguntó aquello.

— ¿Qué te preguntó? — Cuestionó inmediatamente su acompañante.

— Es inteligente, la detesto — Exclamó, para después desahogarse mientras subía los pies al tablero del auto — Me preguntó acerca de la colección de ropa, discretamente quiso saber si había ropa interior en ella, estúpidamente contesté que sí, y al final me hizo la observación de que Fumikage y yo somos unidos porque nuestros estilos son parecidos. Es tan inteligente que ya ató los cabos, carajo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esa boca! — La regañó Kaminari — Ninguna figura pública hablaría así.

— No, hablaría peor — Replicó mientras cruzaba sus brazos — ¿No te vas a tardar mucho en las compras o sí? Necesito hablar con ellas, me siento mal, seguramente se quisieron comunicar cuando tenía el celular descompuesto. Agrega otra bebida al pedido que te hicieron.

— Pasaremos por un _drive thru_, no tardaremos nada. — Le guiñó el ojo, aunque ella siguió manteniendo su postura, se sentía en parte culpable por el estado de Yaoyorozu, tal vez si hubiese hablado con ella estaría un poco más tranquila.

— Hey, relájate, no tardaremos mucho en llegar a su depa — Le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y se la apretaba en señal de apoyo — No quiero que llegues con esa cara a su casa ¿Ok? Se supone que la tienes que animar. — Y después de eso jaló su mano para darle un pequeño beso en el puño.

La cantante se enderezó inmediatamente mientras intentaba soltarse y él sólo se dedicó a lazar una carcajada sonora al ver su reacción.

— Así me gusta — Señaló, mientras Jirou pensaba como era posible que su cerebro pudiese enfocarse en el camino, hablar con ella, manejar con una mano, y hasta bromear para intentar despejarla.

— No te acostumbres — Amenazó.

— No, nunca lo haría.

* * *

Uraraka por fin se sintió relajada cuando llegó a su casa, esa mañana había sido una odisea, tuvo que llevar a Yaoyorozu a su casa, manejó su auto, peleó con ella para poder conseguir las llaves de su departamento y después para poderla llevar a la ducha, su jefa no era muy buena con el alcohol en grandes cantidades, todos lo sabían, era demasiado delicada en varios aspectos y eso era uno de sus puntos débiles.

Al terminar de ayudarla a vestirse nuevamente la llevó hasta su cama y buscó su celular en el bolso para verificar que no tuviera una cita pendiente con algún contacto importante. Nada de eso, pero justo le llegó un mensaje de Kaminari que decía que ya había regresado de su viaje y que se acaba de enterar de las fotos, para tranquilizarlo le marcó y le explicó que algunas cosas se habían resulto, pero que como resultado tenía a una azabache con resaca que parecía no iba a despertar pronto.

Él chico se ofreció para ir a visitarlas en modo de disculpa por lo que había ocurrido, y en menos de lo que esperaba estaba junto con Jirou en la puerta llevando varios remedios caseros para la recuperación de su amiga. Como ya había dormido un rato despertó al escuchar ruidos en su cocina y se sorprendió al ver a todos ahí, la bebida la había puesto tan mal que no recordaba lo que había pasado en la oficina, ni siquiera la historia con el oficial que había mencionado horas atrás.

Se avergonzó y tomo los remedios de Kaminari sin rechistar, como ya había pasado medio día y aun se sentía aturdida, decidió darse el día libre tanto para ella como para la contadora. Uraraka lo agradeció, esos días habían sido agotadores, y una siesta larga en la tarde no le vendría mal, iba a optar por quedarse más tiempo en aquella casa, pero Jirou le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría de vigilarla sólo un rato más antes de que volviera a dormirse, que resolviera sus cosas.

La castaña obedeció entonces, le envió un mensaje a Tsuyu avisando de su ausencia en caso de alguna visita inoportuna y pidió un taxi para regresar a la oficina por su coche, mientras pensaba como iba a obedecer el pedido la cantante: "resolver sus cosas".

En el viaje revisó su correo, el último que había llegado era de un contacto desconocido que por asunto llevaba "Resultados de Laboratorio" era de Toga, sin duda. Antes de ese tenía dos de publicidad a la que se había suscrito, y después estaba otro que se coronaba como "Cuestionario para publicidad" ese sabía que era por parte de las representantes de Tokoyami.

Abrió el documento de sus análisis para descubrir que estaba bien, y que no estaba embarazada ni tenía VIH, se rió un poco, se imaginó la reacción por parte de la química si esas opciones hubiesen resultado opuestas. Sin duda, el nombre de "Análisis Completo" iba en serio, porque el archivo era de tres hojas donde mencionaba palabras que nunca había escuchado en su vida, pero las que conocía estaban bien, así que una vez dentro del auto decidió que su primera parada fuese una farmacia.

Hizo unas compras para comer algo ya preparado porque no tenía ganas de cocinar y después manejó hasta su casa, donde se quedó toda la tarde encerrada contestando y eliminando mensajes y correo de gente que la conocía y la había reconocido, maldición eras fotos si se estaban haciendo virales y ya le estaban costado la memoria de su celular con todas las imágenes que le enviaban.

Estaba terminando el cuestionario al que le había estado huyendo desde el mediodía hasta que el timbre de la puerta la desconcertó, al acercarse a la entrada se dio cuenta que el cielo ya estaba oscuro y había una chica sonriente de cabello corto y rizado tocando a su puerta ¿Sería alguna reportera?

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó con duda al abrir la madera, y se topó a la chica mencionada cargando a King confiadamente.

— ¡Oh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! — Exclamó la joven mientras dejaba al can en el suelo — Nena, eres muy bonita, tanto como Camie. ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien más?

La castaña se incomodó, ¿Quién era esa persona?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Perdón, me emocioné! Soy Mina Ashido — Saludó mientras extendía la mano en señal de saludo, ella le respondió pero no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Uraraka Ochako — Se presentó.

— Uraraka, me gusta el nombre — La chica sonrió de nueva cuenta — Disculpa ¿Está Katsuki en casa?

La nombrada se sonrojó inmediatamente, ahora sí se sentía perdida en su totalidad.

— É-él vive en la ca-casa de al lado. — Explicó, y no supo porque tartamudeó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? — Preguntó — ¿Qué acaso este no es su perro? Como vi su casita creí que él vivía aquí — Señaló a King, que estaba jugando bajo el letrero que presumía su nombre, oh no.

— No… Ósea sí — Contestó Uraraka, que no sabía porque se había cohibido de repente y se estaba regañando internamente — Sí, es su perro pero, sólo tenemos una custodia compartida — No supo cómo hacer que esa oración sonara convincente, pero al parecer a King le había gustado tanto su casita y sus juguetes nuevos que cada vez que salía se iba a su jardín a jugar, así que a regañadientes Bakugou aceptó que se quedara las tardes en su propiedad.

— Valeeee.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando en eso se escuchó un "Mapache", y ambas giraron el rostro hacia el origen de la voz, era Bakugou desde su puerta que se estaba refiriendo a Mina.

— ¿Qué carajo haces? — Le preguntó en un grito — ¡Te dije que no iba a ir!

La chica se rió, movió los labios para decirle en silencio a su nueva amiga que le encantaría hablar de nuevo con ella, y se fue hacía la casa del joven de modo jovial, ignorando que él parecía estar de humor de perros. Uraraka al ver que ya no era necesitada volvió a cerrar la puerta, desconcertada por lo que acaba de pasar.

15 minutos después volvió a sonar el timbre, cuando la contadora se asomó, se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a Mina, que tenía una gran sonrisa y una mirada maliciosa.

— ¡Uraraka! — Saludó energética — Sé que es algo improvisado pero, ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta el sábado?

* * *

*Me siento una alcohólica porque describo varias bebidas embriagantes, lo peor es que sé que incluiré más recetas a lo largo de la historia jajaja.

Actualización temprana porque el internet de mi ciudad está fallando y posiblemente el problema siga los días siguientes, así que más vale prevenir que lamentar

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Aliciacvra:** ¡te envié una liga con el link del PDF en PM! Espero puedas abrirla, sino simplemente teclea "el hombre perfecto, linda howard, google drive" y encontrarás el link de la página donde está guardado. ¡Quedo atenta a cualquier situación!

**me late el leemon:** El todomomo también es de mis shipps favoritas, aunque debo de confesar que una parte del gusto es porque hace algunos años había un video blogger que se llamaba Galatzia que se quejaba de las novelas, que siempre eran acerca de "el rico y la pobre se enamoran" Y el sr decía que porqué no se podían quedar juntos dos personas de clase media, que eso sería mucho más fácil, y la verdad tenía razón, así que siempre que encuentro parejas que siento o creo que son de la misma clase social me gustan mucho, y este shipp cumple esta característica (ella rica y él hijo del Héroe #1). En fin, creo que ya sabrás en qué momento Katsuki y Deku verán a nuestra linda protagonista. ¿Qué crees que llegue a suceder? ¡Te leo!

**Zaryko:** Próximo capítulo se viene un tipo flashback o recuerdo por motivo por del rompimiento izuocha, quiero creer que es un capítulo emotivo, pero tu la próxima semana lo descubrirás! Acerca de cuando Bakugou se entere de las fotos de Uraraka, creo que ya sospechas en qué momento lo hará :D Disfruta la lectura

**Blackangel: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, el personaje de Toga me encanta, no puedo esperar por ver su historia en animación, siento que es solo una chica incomprendida que tuvo que llegar a un extremo para poder sentirse satisfecha, la adoro! Al igual si se confirma la teoría de Dabi, me encanta toda la liga porque tiene un trasfondo. Y espero darle ese mismo sentimentalismo en esta historia.

Y lo de momo y todoroki, ellos siento que son demasiado puros, osea él hasta cierto punto es demasiado inocente con ciertos temas, y ella es tímida, entonces es como que no los puedo profanar, y es por eso que decidí que su relación sería super pastel, dulce, tierna y así platónica, los adoro. *heart* Espero a ti también te guste lo que les espera.

**MsPenguin:** Tu shippea lo que te gusta, y espero sigas leyendo la historia, ya se acerca la fiesta que menciona Mina y será el detonante para que la historia llegue a su climax, ya que de ahí habrá mucha más tensión y sentido de urgencia a como están estos capítulos. Aún así amo escribir y leer los comentarios, así que seguiré hasta el final ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	17. Chapter 17

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— ¿A una fiesta? — Preguntó Uraraka, que se encontraba desconcertada ante tal pedido.

— Sí, algo así — Le contestó Mina ladeado la cabeza — Es una ceremonia de despedida a nuestro comandante porque se va a jubilar, y de bienvenida para quien va a cubrir su cargo, es muy protocolario pero la comida está buena. Vine personalmente a casa de Katsuki porque él dijo que no estaba interesado en ir, pero creí que lo podría convencer si venía a hablar con él a solas, por cierto ¿Te conozco? Tu rostro me parece familiar. — Uraraka desvió la mirada, posiblemente la chica ya había visto sus fotos en alguna nota.

— No, no creo — Respondió mientras se tensaba — Pero no sé, he trabajado en varias obras de beneficencia y tal vez coincidimos en algún lugar público.

— Tal vez — Murmuró resignada — En fin, Katsuki volvió a decir que no iría, pero le dije que te iba a invitar en su lugar, y creo que logré convencerlo, me gritó que hiciera lo que me diera la gana, pero conozco su mirada y sé que iría si vas tú, no sé qué tipo de relación tengan pero te lo pido de favor, ven a la ceremonia, él nunca asiste y sería fabuloso que nos acompañara. — Le tomó las manos y las cubrió totalmente — Por favoooor ¿Sí?

— Yo… no sé, no creo.

— ¡Anda! — Gritó de forma suplicante — Sólo acepta, te daré dos pases para que lleves a alguna amiga, ustedes van, cenan en mi mesa, obvio, y si no va él o se aburren se retiran, pero enserio necesito que vayas, ¡por favor!

— ¿Po-por qué me lo pides a mí? ¿No crees que haya alguien más? — Indagó un poco, eso se le hacía demasiada sorpresiva esa invitación.

— No, no hay, ya intenté de todo, vamos nena tendrás una cena gratis. Sí, es raro y creo que te asusta que te hable sin siquiera conocerte, pero si a él le caes bien confiaré en ti, por favor, siempre que tenemos fiestas en el departamento nunca asiste ¡y ésta es la fiesta del año! Yo ya había perdido la esperanza pero cuando te mencioné le cambio la cara, ayúdame Vecina Uraraka Kenobi, eres mi única esperanza*

— ¿Qué acaso todos en su fiscalía han visto Star Wars? — Preguntó la nombrada mientras se percataba que Mina sacaba de su bolso dos cartones, seguramente los pases de la fiesta.

— Algo así, varios compañeros son fans — Respondió simple — Toma — Le tendió las invitaciones y una tarjeta personal — Con esto entras a la fiesta, es formal. Al llegar me hablas por teléfono para decirte donde es nuestra mesa, y esperemos Katsuki también los acompañe. Sencillo.

— Pero… Si me das las invitaciones ¿No le estoy quitando el lugar a alguien más?

— Para nada nena, siempre hay lugares libres — La tranquilizó, quitándole todas las excusas que tenía para rechazar el asistir — En las fiestas que hacemos es de ley que nos den pases para un acompañante, el que te estoy dando es mi invitación y mi derecho a acompañante, ya que yo entraré como pareja de mi novio que trabaja ahí, no confié en que Katsuki te diera su pase porque lo conozco y sé que llega a resultar intimidante a veces, pero si ya tienes invitación y una compañía para que no te sientas sola ¿No podrás rechazarlo, verdad?

— No, creo que no. — Fingió resignarse, aunque por dentro una curiosidad la había invadido. — Está bien iré.

— ¡Así se dice nena! — Exclamó mientras la abrazaba — ¡Lleva a una amiga! Hay muchos solteros guapos con los que podrían emparejar, se divertirán, ¡te lo aseguro!

— Sí, gracias, esperemos que así sea — Contestó Uraraka mientras tomaba los pases y sentía un peso con ellos.

* * *

Por fin viernes, muchos lo ansiaban porque significaba salir de la rutina, poder ir de compras, pasar tiempo con la familia, ir a un bar, pero para Uraraka significaba librarse de toda la tensión que había acumulado esos días, muchas cosas habían pasado en la semana, y a pesar de ya estar tomando medicamento, sentía que aún había miradas sobre ella, así que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Subió a su oficina y encontró a su jefa acomodando dos bouquets de flores; uno, llevaba rosas y tenía productos de belleza como adicional, y el otro llevaba girasoles acompañados de chocolates de diversos tipos.

— Siento lástima por tu pobre admirador — Dijo Yaoyorozu mientras colocaba las flores arriba de unos estantes — Se está esforzando bastante.

— Pero aun no dice quién es ¿O sí? — Contestó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, aquel lugar ya empezaba a verse como una florería.

— No, te dejé las tarjetas sobre tu escritorio, pero no las rompas, me gustó coleccionarlas. — Uraraka le sacó la lengua a la azabache mientras leía sus frases del día.

— "En tus peores momentos yo estaré para ti", "Cuando la felicidad de la otra persona es tu felicidad, entonces descubriste el amor" — Dijo en voz alta, y luego se dirigió a la diseñadora — ¿Crees que si buscamos todas las oraciones juntas encontraremos un post que tenga por título "Frases para enamorar a desconocidos"?

— No sé — Escuchó como respuesta — ¿Tanto desprecio le tienes a tu admirador?

— No es desprecio, sino incertidumbre. ¿Por qué no dice quién es? Esto no es una aplicación de citas. — Se excusó.

— Simplemente es tímido — Concluyó Yaoyorozu — Y qué mal por él, porque ya te está interesando alguien más.

— Ya te dije que es sólo mi vecino — Repitió Uraraka sintiéndose cansada — No es nada.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que me estoy refiriendo a él?

Pillada.

— ¿Acaso me equivoco? — Se intentó defender.

— No, pero pudiste pensar en Shinso, que últimamente te ha estado hablando. — Uraraka vio una gran oportunidad para cambiar el tema.

— Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Crees que él sea el admirador? Me empezó a hablar justo después de la sesión de fotos — Intentó interesar a Yaoyorozu, no podía invitarla a la fiesta policial si ella se seguía enfocando en Bakugou, porque seguramente pesaría que asistiría por él, y tal vez para Mina así era, pero algo más había sido lo que la había convencido.

— No me lo imagino como alguien que regale flores — Dijo mientras mordía la una de su pulgar — Él se ve muy serio, pero estaré atenta, pueda que nos sorprenda — Le guiñó el ojo.

— Gracias — Sonó agradecida, aunque su agradecimiento era por otra cosa. — Por cierto, necesito pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué pasó? — El interés por aquella plática hizo que la azabache acercara su silla para estar frente a frente a su contadora.

— Quiero saber si me puedes prestar un vestido, nos invitaron a una fiesta.

— ¿Nos? — Cuestionó la diseñadora mientras levantaba una ceja.

— Sí a ti y a mí, al parecer el comandante de la comisaría ¿Local? se retira y van a hacer una ceremonia por eso — Explicó, deseando que su compañera no hiciera más preguntas de las necesarias — No sé qué tan aburrida sea pero me dijeron que había buena comida y era de gala, así que creí que sería interesante ir, tengo dos pases.

— Uraraka perdón — Fue interrumpida, cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que venía — ¿Tú no habías dicho que en las fiestas de la policía sólo iban los trabajadores? Recuerdo que me dijiste alguna vez que sólo podías asistir si tenías un gafete que acreditara tu trabajo, y si querías llevar a alguien más tenías que esperar que alguno de los invitados rechazara su invitación y luego podías pedir un cambio de nombre, pero que ese proceso se tardaba mucho y por eso nadie lo hacía.

El rostro de la joven cambió, si, ella había dicho eso.

— De hecho siempre creí que así era, Deku fue quien me lo dijo, pero ayer me enteré de lo contrario — Contestó desganada — Quién me dio la invitación, Mina, me comentó que todos los trabajadores podían llevar un acompañante, también me dijo que Bakugou nunca va a esas reuniones y deja su lugar libre, ella me dio su invitación que es para dos personas y al leerla no venía personalizada ni decía que debías de llevar algún documento que acreditara tu trabajo ahí.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Midoriya mintió y nunca te quiso llevar a las reuniones de su trabajo? — El gesto sorprendido de su compañera también era notorio.

— Creo que sí — Susurró — Es por eso que quiero ir, me da curiosidad saber que es verdad y que no. Tal vez Mina entró cuando él y yo terminamos y el reglamento había cambiado. No sé.

Yaoyorozu pareció pensativa.

— ¿No conocías a esa chica? ¿La que te invitó?

— No, ella confundió mi casa con la de Bakugou, al parecer a él no le gustan las fiestas y rechazó la invitación y es por eso que me la dio a mí, para molestarlo — Mintió ligeramente — No se me ocurrió preguntarle si conocía a Deku.

— Espera, tu vecino Bakugou ¿también trabaja en la policía? ¿Y no lo conocías?

Uraraka sabía que eso sonaba de lo más extraño.

— No, y eso que según Deku fue su amigo de la infancia, pero nunca llegué a conocerlo, siempre me dijo que lo vería después y nunca llegó ese tiempo. Para ser franca no conozco a nadie de la comisaría salvo a Mirio, y eso porque una vez me quiso infraccionar y tuve que hacer unas llamadas para evitar la multa... Deku decía que prefería ser amigo de mis amigos.

— No me lo puedo creer — Fue lo que dijo la diseñadora — No, no sé. — Concluyó mientras volvía a morderse el pulgar.

— Yo siempre creí que Deku no quería que los conociera porque no eran muy simpáticos, ya sabes, los policías deben de ser rudos e intimidantes, y supuse que me quería proteger. Pero Mina, es muy agradable, no creí que hubiese mujeres así en el departamento, además de que me dijo una cosa que me dejó pensando…

— ¿Qué? — El interés demandante de Yaoyorozu era real. — ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que hay muchos solteros ahí — Soltó, y empezó a incomodarse — Supongo que Deku nunca me llevó por eso…

— Uraraka — La voz de su jefa había cambiado, otra vez estaban en la sesión de psicología — ¿Fue por eso que terminaste con él? — Preguntó, y la chica se mordió el labio — Yo como tu amiga acepté que no me dijeras lo que había pasado, simplemente te apoyé en tu decisión como cualquier amiga haría, pero ya pasó casi un año y no has tocado ese tema. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con él? ¿Te celaba? No creas que no me percaté que en los últimos meses de su compromiso empezaste a usar ropa mucho más holgada y dejaste de salir con nosotras si él no te acompañaba. ¿Qué paso exactamente?

A la mente de la castaña la invadieron los recuerdos: los buenos, donde ella reía y luego los malos, donde tenía miedo.

Se recordó tirada en la cama, viendo los billetes que él le había aventado a su cuerpo desnudo y luego se encontraba maquillando los moretones que tuvo que cubrir por semanas, esas donde él le decía que su discusión no había sido para tanto y estaba exagerando, donde se disculpó por su fuerza y le prometía que iba a cambiar, y donde habló con todos su conocidos mientras contaba su lamento de que hubiese cancelado su compromiso por una simple pelea prenupcial, haciendo que la gente la viera con unos ojos que le demostraban que estaba sola en el mundo.

— Yaoyorozu por favor, sólo quiero saber si me vas a acompañar a la fiesta — Dijo suplicante, con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos, empezó a parpadear para evitar lagrimear pero en eso su compañera se acercó y la abrazó, haciendo que todas sus barreras se cayeran y empezara a llorar.

La diseñadora no dijo nada al inicio, necesitaba que se desahogara, Uraraka había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, la había cuidado en todo, incluso en su infantil borrachera, pero ella nunca se había dejado cuidar, siempre quería parecer fuerte, incluso cuando estaba rota. Tal vez era por eso que eran amigas, porque sabía muy bien cómo se sentía ese dolor.

— Sácalo todo — Le dijo, cuando ésta empezó a temblar — Si no me lo quieres decir está bien ¿De acuerdo? No te voy a presionar, pero si crees que necesitas ayuda cuentas con mi apoyo. Sabes que hace mal guardarte las cosas ¿No? Nunca debes de esconderte nada.

Uraraka asintió mientras deshacía el abrazo y empezaba a limpiarse las lágrimas.

— Con que me acompañes a la fiesta está bien — Dijo — Son las pastillas las que me hacen ponerme tan sentimental, sabes que no soy así.

— No tiene nada de malo estar así — La tranquilizó con su voz dulce — ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cita con algún psicólogo? Puede que ya haya pasado tiempo de lo de Midoriya, pero tienes el estrés de las fotos de Fumikage, debes de aprender a controlar la fama porque hoy me hablaron preguntando acerca de nuestra colección de ropa, Jirou me lo advirtió, y si las cosas se salen de control como creo que se harán, no falta mucho para que la entrada del edificio esté lleno de reporteros si Kendo no hace algo al respecto. Es simplemente prepararte, y las pastillas no ayudan en eso.

La contadora asintió, esas cosas la estaban sobrepasando, a ella le gustaba ser de bajo perfil por eso, porque no tenía muchos problemas viviendo así, pero ahora las cosas se habían distorsionado y tal vez era bueno tener armas para defenderse, y no sólo hablando físicamente. Quien sabe, estaba tan cansada mentalmente que cualquier opción parecía buena en ese instante.

— Y descuida, te haré un vestido hermoso para la gala, todos los solteros nos mirarán ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Si — Volvió a asentir, agradeciendo tener amigas como Yaoyorozu y Tsuyu en momentos como ese.

* * *

* De nueva cuenta, referencia a Star Wars, episodio 4.

Por cierto, acerca de lo que pasó con el compromiso de Uraraka y Midoriya, eso viene explicado en el prólogo, sin embargo donde vivo están haciendo un concurso acerca de la violencia contra la mujer, y quedó tan perfecto que decidí meterlo a concursar (cambiando de nombres claro), lo publicaré cuando den los resultados por si deciden investigar el escrito a ver si no se trata de un plagio o algo por el estilo, obviamente no estará en esa historia sino publicaré en otra aparte, por el hecho de la clasificación, ya que sería para mayores de 18 por lo explicito que va a ser, pero descuiden, seguiremos mostrando detalles de su relación a lo largo de la historia, por si tienen curiosidad por lo que pasó.

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Aliciacevra:** ¡Disfruta la lectura!

**Zaryko:** Creo que no esperaste esta parte :d espero sea así. Sí va a haber referencias acerca de la ex de nuestro lindo protagonista pero más adelante, por el momento vemos una parte del pasado de nuestra chica consentida ¡Espero te guste! Saludos.

**Me late el leemon:** Creo que este capítulo va a hacer que indagues más acerca de la pasada relación de Deku y Ochako, la verdad me moría por empezar a relatar su pasado, espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo, saludos :D

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	18. Chapter 18

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Después de aquella bochornosa plática, el viernes de Uraraka pasó ligero, Yaoyorozu prometió que por la tarde del sábado ella llegaría a su casa con los vestidos, zapatos y accesorios para la gala, la consoló diciendo que no se preocupara por el maquillaje, que lo harían juntas, al igual que toda la preparación. Ella aceptó ya no tan convencida de ir a la fiesta, pero por lo menos ya no tocaron el tema de Deku durante el resto del día.

Al salir del trabajo lo único que quería era ir a su casa, las pastillas antiestrés le estaban causando más sueño del que recordaba y no tenía deseos de salir, rayos, tal vez era cierto que necesitaba ir al psicólogo, porque esos eran indicios de depresión. No quiso pensar más sobre sí misma y condujo a su casa directo sin escalas, al llegar no encontró a King o Bakugou, pero si a Recovery Girl, que estaba subiendo a un taxi justo cuando ella estacionó.

— ¡Niña! — Gritó al verla y le dijo algo al conductor, seguramente que la esperase. La nombrada se dirigió hacia la mujer mayor.

— ¡Señora Chiyo! ¿Cómo está? — Saludó al estar frente a frente.

— Bien, voy a ir a ver a mis nietos todo el fin de semana — Contestó con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a salir hoy?

— Hasta mañana tengo una fiesta — Respondió— Creo que irá Bakugou. — Añadió para ayudar a rejuvenecer su corazón.

— Me alegro que hayas logrado hacer salir a ese huraño, ni él mismo se ha de tolerar tanto tiempo solo. — Le dijo con un tono que la hizo resoplar de risa — Cuídalo mucho ¿Vale? Y diviértanse, puedes gritar tanto como quieras.

Uraraka se sonrojó, había olvidado la mente ágil y jovial de la mujer.

— No será necesario — Le respondió — Pero sí, me divertiré y le echaré un ojo a su casa.

— Muchas gracias niña, es todo lo que pido. — Se giró y miró al taxista que tenía mala cara — No sé porque se enoja si le voy a pagar el tiempo de espera, pero mi vuelo sale dentro de poco, así que me retiro.

— Cuídese usted también Chiyo — Le dio un abrazo de despedida — Nos vemos el lunes.

— Hasta el lunes — Dijo de igual manera la mujer mientras caminaba hacía el vehículo. — ¡Y grita a causa de él! — Exclamó desde la ventana.

Uraraka se rio mientras veía como se estaba alejando el taxi, esperaba que ignorando el asunto de la fiesta de la comisaría, fuese un fin de semana tranquilo.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y la castaña se estaba preparando para ir al gimnasio, seguía algo vacía, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero nada como golpear unos sacos llenos de arena para alejar todos los malos pensamientos sobre ella. Cargó con dinero porque no sabía si Shindo le respetaría la oferta que le hizo sobre su mes de asistencia gratis ya que había faltado la semana pasada, pero no le importó mucho, salió de nueva cuenta sin ver a King o a su dueño y se forzó a disfrutar de esa mañana húmeda.

Cuando llegó, notó que tal vez había llegado demasiado temprano, porque sólo había una persona en los aparatos, el encargado del local volteó al ver a la recién llegada y ella juró que pudo ver como los ojos de su Coach le empezaban a brillar de forma exagerada.

— ¡Uraraka! — Le gritó mientras se acercaba hacía ella, ignorando por completo al chico que estaba ayudando en los ejercicios. — ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé el fin de semana pasado.

— Sí, perdón, tuve un viaje inesperado — Se excusó mientras jugaba con su cabello que estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo.

— Ya lo creo, ser famosa ha de ser exhausto ¿no? — La nombrada se congeló apenas al escuchar aquello.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó llamando la atención del chico que estaba entrenado, se giró para disculparse por su escándalo y Shindo le hizo una seña al desconocido para que volviera a sus asuntos. —Perdón, pero… no, no te entiendo.

Su Coach sonrió, era una sonrisa traviesa, no habló, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y se giró para su oficina, Uraraka se sintió confundida, pero si iba a volver a gritar de sorpresa prefería hacerlo a solas detrás de una puerta en lugar de hacerlo en un espacio público donde posiblemente llegarían más personas.

Una vez cerrado el espacio administrativo, Shindo se sentó en su escritorio y pareció agacharse para tomar algo de uno de los cajones del mueble, la contadora se obligó a respirar profundamente para después contar hasta diez y luego veinte cuando vio que él portaba una revista dónde ella salía como portada.

— La vi esta mañana, no sabía que te dedicabas al modelaje y te codeabas con famosos.

— No lo hago — Respondió lento mientras tomaba la revista y la empezaba a ojear, comenzó a temblar cuando llegó a las páginas que mencionaban sus fotos, porque no sólo hablaba de las imágenes filtradas sino de ella, su nombre completo, edad, sus antiguos trabajos, no supo cómo la editorial encontró fotos de sus labores de caridad, pero ahí estaban, narrando una biografía donde la tachaban de filántropa de la cuidad y explicaban su gusto por los dulces.

— ¿Enserio? Te ves fenomenal — Dijo cuando vio que ella terminó de leer — Si dejas que nos tomemos una foto juntos, y varias usando los aparatos del gimnasio, te doy una anualidad gratis, todos querrán venir acá cuando descubran que la novia de Tsukuyomi está entre nuestras filas.

— Pero… es que yo no… — Intentó decir la chica mientras intentaba concentrarse, debía de hablar con Yaoyorozu y Kendo de inmediato — Esto se salió de control. — Declaró rendida — Estás confundiendo todo. Perdón, yo… ¿Puedo? — Hizo una seña a la revista y él asintió confundido, al parecer se había percatado de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

La chica salió entonces sin fijarse en los demás asistentes, se obligó a caminar con naturalidad aunque se sentía observada, se había convencido que ella sólo se había vuelto viral con un segmento de mercado juvenil que no tenía mucho que ver con su ambiente, pero alguien la había reconocido, la había investigado y había dado con información privada, además de que no era una nota que se pudiese hacer en veinte minutos, el hacer una revista tomaba tiempo de diseño, impresión, edición y logística para que llegara a varios establecimientos. No quería pensar en que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero era lo primero que veía a su mente.

Siguió caminando intentando no llamar la atención, pero antes de poder cruzar una calle alguien la sujetó del brazo, sintió una gran corriente de electricidad y miró asustada a su atacante.

— ¡¿Cara de ángel que carajos te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué mierda no te fijas por dónde vas?! — El hombre que la había agarrado era su vecino, y al sentir su mirada hacía la calle, vio que estaba pasando un taxi a gran velocidad, se sintió tonta al ver que posiblemente hubiese sido participe de un accidente de no haber sido por él.

— Perdón, yo… estoy distraída — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, estaba aturdida por pensar en que justamente se toparía con él en ese instante.

— Te descuido menos de 24 horas y joder, ya estás así ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Ella movió su brazo para que la soltase.

— Creí que no te interesaba mi vida — Le dijo, algo a la defensiva.

— Y no, pero soy detective, y si noto algo extraño es mi deber indagar el porqué, algo pasa y no sé si debo de meterte a la cárcel debido a tus actitudes sospechosas.

— ¿Actitudes sospechosas? — Preguntó indignada — Tú eres quien tenía actitudes sospechosas desde que te conocí. Creí que eras un mafioso o terrorista.

— No me cambies el tema, maldita sea — La regañó — Tuviste una crisis fuera de tu jardín, estás distraída, te pones a la defensiva y tu cara muestra signos de estrés y desvelo, ¿Qué te está pasado? Me habías dicho que ya habías resulto tus cosas y al parecer no es así.

— Yo. Necesito hacer una llamada telefónica — Le dijo mientras volvía a intentar cruzar la calle, no tenía deseos de pelear. Él solo se le quedó mirando, ella podía sentir su mirada, pero aun así atravesó la carretera, al sentirse segura del otro lado volteó y Bakugou continuaba observándola, ella se percató de que llevaba su ropa del gimnasio y temió que hablara con Shindo, aunque recordando su personalidad eso parecía poco probable.

Después de analizarlo, no supo en que momento ambos hicieron contacto visual y se sintió dentro de una burbuja, parecía que sólo ellos dos estaban en su propio mundo, era una sensación extraña, la incomodaba un poco pero se sentía tranquila, la hacía sentir protegida o como si él quisiera decirle que se cuidara, su corazón empezó a palpitar y el sonrojo lo sintió en sus mejillas, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo se había olvidado de su aparición en una revista con tan solo unas palabras de él y su mirada? Era confuso, pero sabía que debía de detener aquello.

— ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme! — Gritó, y hasta le pareció lejana su voz — ¡Gracias a ti no tendré una herida, así podré lucir un hermoso vestido esta noche en la fiesta! ¡Si me hubiese lastimado seguramente no habría ido!

El cambio de gesto en su rostro fue demasiado divertido, ya se estaba acostumbrado a sus expresivas facciones donde fruncía los labios. Se giró riéndose y al final de la calle pudo ver su casa, la atravesó con una sonrisa y cuando se sentó en el sillón de la sala tuvo que hacer un recuento de porque se había regresado.

Tomó su mochila y vio la revista donde aparecía, estaba mucho más tranquila, (no diría a causa de quién), así que empezó a tomarle fotos a ésta para enviárselas a Yaoyorozu para que las hiciera llegar a dónde correspondiese, se encargó de iluminar bien el título de la revisa, el nombre del autor del artículo y las fotografías que habían incluido, ¿Podría demandarlos por acoso o invasión a su privacidad? No lo sabía pero debía de anotar todos esos datos, su fin de semana no iba a ser para nada tranquilo.

Quince minutos después le llegó un mensaje por parte de la diseñadora que decía _"Jirou me advirtió sobre esto, la directora de la Revista la localizó personalmente, es muy inteligente, debemos de tener cuidado, te veo en la tarde con respuestas, no te preocupes"_. Y tal vez la Uraraka de inicios de semana no hubiese hecho caso y se hubiese preocupado, pero la Uraraka de fin de semana asintió frente al teléfono y decidió hacer su compra de víveres vía internet mientras empezaba a prepararse un facial para el rostro, debía de admitir que le emocionaba un poco más el asistir a la fiesta, o más bien al sospechar quien sería su acompañante.

* * *

7:32 p.m. Una pequeña bocina retumbaba en el cuarto principal con toda la potencia que tenía, regados por el suelo había ropa, maquillaje y accesorios que no alcanzaron a llegar al baño, todas las puertas estaban abiertas al igual que las luces encendidas, la cama ya se había destendido y una chica a través de una Tablet recargada en el peinador daba su opinión sobre los accesorios que le mostraban para su aprobación.

— Ese está demasiado cargado, Kero — Dijo Tsuyu del otro lado de la pantalla mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla — Debe de ser un accesorio ligero Yao-Momo, no quieres que la atención se desvíe de tu vestido.

La nombrada asintió mientras aventaba los aretes que estaba mostrado a la cama para tomar otros de una pequeña maleta, tampoco le emocionaba ir a una ceremonia de retiro de la policía, le sonaba aburrido, sin embargo el proceso de alistarse le divertía mucho, ella era diseñadora y sabía perfectamente que cosas combinaban con qué, pero eso no quería decir que pudiese errar en algunas ocasiones, esa por ejemplo, donde igual al hacer conjuntos extraños podía tomar inspiración para después.

Tomó unos aretes largos pero delgados y se los colocó para modelar frente a la cámara, en la bocina se escucharon aplausos que fueron la aprobación que requería, accesorios delicados para un vestido verde suelto con escote V que se amarraba por la espalda, nada mal para ser algo improvisado.

En eso salió Uraraka del baño, con un vestido rosa claro con los hombros descubiertos y corte tipo sirena, se le veía muy bien, a pesar de ser bajita los tacones le ayudaban y el escote pronunciaba más sus hombros haciendo que si silueta se viese esbelta, además de que le favorecía en las caderas, sí, ambas chicas aplaudieron cuando ella se posicionó frente a la Tablet.

— ¿Enserio lo aprueban? Nunca había usado un vestido así, tan ajustado.

— Te queda perfecto, Kero — Dijo la secretaría con una sonrisa — Yaoyorozu dijo que su plan era romper corazones policiacos y lo harán, se ven divinas.

— ¿Enserio no puedes acompañarnos? Sé que podemos conseguirte una invitación — Comentó la castaña, su amiga negó con la cabeza.

— Tengo unas cosas que hacer, no se los he dicho porque aún no es oficial, pero he estado hablando con mi antiguo general y tal vez regrese a la marina antes del tiempo previsto. — Dijo con tono discreto, aunque Uraraka no pudo contener la emoción.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! — Gritó, llamando la atención de Yao-Momo que se estaba abrochando los zapatos en un sillón. Se tapó la boca, y tomó la Tablet para no tener que hablar tan fuerte, la azabache comprendió el gesto y volvió a lo suyo. — ¿Cuándo será oficial? — Preguntó con un tono bajo.

— A inicios del próximo mes lo sabré — Respondió con una sonrisa — No me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones pero al parecer todo está a mi favor.

— Estoy segura de que así ser… — No pudo terminar la oración porque el sonido del timbre la desconcertó, miró a su compañera que ya había terminado de ponerse los zapatos y ésta le hizo un gesto con la mano.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — Negó con la cabeza — Entonces yo atiendo — Declaró y empezó a caminar lo más firme que pudo.

— ¿Está bien que ella haga eso, Kero? — Preguntó Tsuyu al escuchar la conversación. Uraraka negó con la cabeza.

— Está algo nerviosa porque una revista encontró información mía, hay una reportera a la que le dicen Curious, y es tan insistente que teme que venga a la casa a entrevistarme, así que la correrá de ser necesario, lo bueno es que ella es reservada y hay muy pocas posibilidades de que vengan más reporteros, al parecer le gusta la exclusividad.

— A quien n…

— ¡Uraraka! — De nueva cuenta la conversación fue cortada pero ésta vez gracias a Yaoyorozu, que a pesar de hablar en voz muy baja, se notaba que usaba un timbre ansioso, cuando la nombrada volteó para verla se sorprendió al verla sonrojada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó, asustada.

— Tu vecino, Bakugou Katsuki, dice que viene a recogernos.

— ¡QU…! — Se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar — ¿Qué? — Preguntó, alternando su mirada en su amiga y en la Tablet.

— Lo pasé a la sala, por todos los héroes, es más guapo de cerca, y tiene un excelente gusto vistiendo ahhhhh — Aquel grito fue bajo pero ella lo escuchó, al igual que Tsuyu que pidió los detalles de aquel nuevo tema. Yaoyorozu tomó la Tablet y le empezó a contar la historia, y Uraraka entonces optó por salir de su habitación para ver a su sorpresivo invitado.

— Creí que quieras ir a la fiesta cara de ángel — Comentó Bakugou cuando la vio entrar, ella se congeló al verlo en su sala, sentado con las piernas separadas. Portaba un traje azul marino, su saco estaba acomodado a un lado de él, entonces podía ver perfectamente la camisa guinda que usaba debajo, la corbata negra y un chaleco también azul, pero que en los costados tenia decoraciones de rosas blancas, no sabía cómo pero se le veía muy bien, excelente diría ella.

— Claro que quiero ir — Dijo, no se le ocurrió ningún comentario sarcástico, su mente quedó en blanco.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? Vámonos. —Él se paró, tomó su saco y se acercó hacia ella.

— Espera, aun no estoy lista — Replicó ella cuando sintió su cercanía — Me falta ponerme los accesorios.

— Así te ves bien — Contestó él y ella lo miró a los ojos. De igual manera que en la mañana hicieron contacto visual, y se sintió perdida, pero se desconcertó cuando se dio cuenta que él había sido quien desvió la mirada, sonrojado ligeramente. — Has entonces lo que quieras, mierda. Sólo no te quejes de que no encontraremos estacionamiento.

La joven se tuvo que morder los labios para regresar a la realidad, tardó un poco para comprender las palabras que le dijo y entonces asintió mientras se giraba para regresar a la habitación a terminar de alistarse, aunque ahora lo hacía con una sonrisa, algo le decía que aquel comentario había sido dicho con sinceridad.

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Aliciacevra:** ¡Espero disfrutes la actualización! Veamos si vuelves a tener coincidencias nuevamente *Heart*

** :** ¡Tenemos actualización! Obviamente el tema de la relación de Deku y Uraraka se verá lentamente, es algo doloroso para ella recordarlo, sin embargo necesita sacarlo para superarlo, y por supuesto nuestro lindo Bakugou estará ahí para ella, ya empiezas las escenas románticas, y habrán más momentos dónde todo será dulce y pastel para ellos.

**Kionu**: Ahora actualicé una semana después de tu cumpleaños *Heart* felicidades por cierto, espero haya sido un muy bien día, en caso de que no, recuerda que todos los días son buenos para disfrutarlos, no necesita ser algo especial para que te sientas feliz :) ¡Nos leemos!

**Zaryko**: Creo que notarás el interés del rubio explosivo por nuestra linda castaña, ¡hasta fue por ella! Si eso no es interés no sé lo que será porque nadie lo obligó, además de que se vistió como muy pocas veces lo hizo en toda su vida. El todomomo y la situación con Deku se verán en los capítulos siguientes, no desespereís y disfruta pequeños momentos fluff *heart*

**Me late el leemon:** ¿Algo malo va a pasar? Por supuesto.. ¿Es lo que crees que es? Espero que no, porque quiero que sea un gran factor sorpresa, descuida, los sospechosos empezarán a aparecer y ya no podrás confiar de nadie, o al menos así espero plasmarlo. Sobre la relación de Deku y Ochako ese libro ya está enviado en el concurso, ahora sólo falta que den el veredicto, aun así me siento orgullosa por tan siquiera participar, pero obviamente estará aquí publicado para que la historia se complemente.

**Sweetnesskai:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero mínimo conseguir un diploma de reconocimiento si es que no llego a ganar, pero la intención es lo que cuenta y espero que con eso me empiece a soltar con más facilidad, quiero comerme al mundo ahora que ya empecé con esto de los concursos, y sobre la antigua relación de ellos, creo que es necesario que empiece a sacar poco a poco su historia para que podamos comprender las actitudes de ambos.

**Blackangel168:** Pues en mi horario es martes aún, pero ya no podía contenerme, quería actualizar, ya se vio el movimiento de Curious (que de ahora en adelante su participación será importante) y pues obviamente hay varias cosas que debe superar nuestra chica, porque está con buenos amigos y con un vecino super sexy que cada vez está siendo más obvio con que le interesa :D ¿Qué otra cosa puede pasar?

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	19. Chapter 19

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF

* * *

Uraraka sentía tensión por todo su cuerpo, estaba endurecida en su lugar sin mover ni un solo músculo, la traidora de Yaoyorozu la había dejado sola.

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas para irse, al cruzar el jardín, la azabache se detuvo y dijo que ya tenía la idea de irse en su propio auto, pero que no sabía dónde era exactamente el salón de fiestas, así que como no quería ser mucha molestia al regresar, se ofreció a irse en su propio vehículo siguiendo al de Bakugou, y para que él no se ofendiera por haberlas esperado, dijo que ella podía ir sola mientras él iba acompañado por la chica de vestido rosa.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese refutar algo, se escondió en su auto para que a la castaña no le diese oportunidad de treparse con ella. Su plan funcionó, Uraraka no tuvo más opción de irse con el rubio, en silencio, no incómodo como la primera vez que viajaron juntos pero sí tensos, sin música, simplemente escuchando la respiración de cada uno.

La joven agradeció cuando vio que él empezó a disminuir la velocidad cerca de un lugar donde había _skydancers_ de diferentes colores decorando una gran puerta, ese era el salón, pensó mientras por fin soltaba todo el aire que sus pulmones habían contenido. Ella no quería ser quien rompiese el silencio porque no se le ocurría nada que decir, se había quedado en blanco y su cabeza sólo daba vueltas sobre lo que acaba de suceder en su recibidor.

Se colocaron enfrente de la acera donde había un valet parking y pudo ver por el retrovisor que Yaoyorozu los imitó, Bakugou se bajó y ella abrió su puerta sin esperar a que él rodeara, lo menos que quería era ser señalada más de lo que se sentía últimamente. Cuando Bakugou vio su acción sólo chisteó los labios y le dio las llaves del auto a un chico que se acercó para llevar el auto al estacionamiento privado.

Apenas alcanzaron a reunirse los tres, fueron atacados por Mina y un chico pelirrojo.

— ¡Llegaron! — Anunció la chica que llevaba un vestido blanco — Casi me da un infarto al pensar que no llegarían ¡Ya casi es la hora! Pasen, pasen.

Todos obedecieron, Bakugou de mala gana pero fue arrastrado por el joven que tenía una radiante sonrisa, un traje azul marino, y una cicatriz a la altura de su ceja. Entregaron sus invitaciones al personal de la entrada y Uraraka se sorprendió al ver la dedicación que le pusieron a la decoración de la sala.

El tema parecía ser verde, plantas, o algo así*: en la entrada había una pared artificial cubierta de hojas verdes, en la parte de arriba estaba el logo de la estación de policías, y con letras doradas decía "Retiro del comandante Enji T". La pista de baile parecía un sueño, había una pista led que abarcaba toda la zona, las mesas cuadradas estaban a su alrededor con manteles también dorados, y de centros de mesa había jarrones con grandes hojas que tenían más de un metro de altura, o si no, se encontraban candiles con velas a su alrededor.

No había muchas luces encendidas, así que el lugar se veía acogedor por las velas usadas en las paredes, la elegancia era notoria, incluso la mesa de dulces tenía decoraciones en dorado y verde, la contadora se preguntó qué tanto de sus impuestos habían ayudado a la despedida del comandante, y siguió observando mientras seguía a Mina por las mesas.

Por fin llegaron a su lugar, no cercano a la mesa principal pero no alejados en la última mesa, la ubicación estaba bien, se encontraban a una distancia prudente de las bocinas principales y por ende podían platicar cómodamente.

— Así que ella es tu amiga — Le dijo Mina a Uraraka una vez se sentaron todos, la mesa era para nueve personas pero sólo se habían ocupado cinco sillas, así que de un lado estaban Uraraka, Yaoyorozu y Mina, y del otro lado Bakugou y el pelirrojo.

— Sí, mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu un placer — Contestó la azabache con una sonrisa ligera.

— Yo soy Ashido Mina — Se presentó la policía — Le dije a Uraraka que se trajera una amiga guapa pero nena, contigo exageró ¡Eres hermosa! Casi me pongo celosa de que compartas la mesa con mi Kiri-bebé, pero ya me di cuenta que me lo pueden quitar por otro lado.

Las invitadas no entendieron el comentario de la chica hasta que siguieron su mirada y vieron como el joven pelirrojo estaba emocionado platicando con Bakugou, el rubio parecía que sólo escuchaba, pero era suficiente, al parecer Kiri no iba a dejarlo interrumpir pronto.

— Eijiro Kirishima — Lo presentó mientras lo veía y sonreía — No nos hará caso por el momento, tuvo un campamento con unos amigos la semana pasada y le está contando a Bakugou todo de lo que se perdió.

— Oh, entonces sólo somos nosotras tres. — Concluyó Yaoyorozu.

— Sí. Bueno, háblame de ti, de todos tus gustos, cuántos años tienes y a qué te dedicas**. — Canturreó Mina.

Yaoyorozu empezó a contestar pero en eso la contadora se desconectó, sintió una mirada sobre ella, no como las que había sentido durante esa semana, sino una peor, una que conocía muy bien, Deku.

Al ver que la azabache empezó a platicar con más confianza con la policía, decidió entonces buscar al individuo que ya la había localizado, el salón estaba muy oscuro para su gusto, pero la luz arquitectónica de las paredes le ayudó a enfocar a las personas que estaban cerca. Discretamente empezó a buscar a las personas en la mesa continua pero no encontró nada, era fácil distinguir a su ex por el color de su cabello, pero con toda esa decoración verde su misión fue un poco más difícil.

Después de terminar de analizar una mesa se fue a otra y así repetidas veces, no, no lo encontraba pero sabía que estaba ahí, algo se lo decía. Se enfocó entonces en la entrada del baño, con la ilusión o el miedo de verlo salir de ahí en algún momento, pero fue desconcentrada de su labor cuando Yaoyorozu le sujetó la mano.

— ¿Uraraka? — Preguntó — ¿Nos estás escuchando?

— Perdón ¿Qué? Me distraje un momento. — Se excusó y volvió a mirar de reojo a los baños, no encontró nada, pero aquella mirada se había ido.

— Nena, te preguntaba que si tú conoces los juegos otome — Dijo Mina, y la castaña se sorprendió por el giro de la conversación donde la había dejado.

— No, creo que no — Contestó ida.

— Oh, bueno, no es tan difícil, la trama es sencilla: ustedes son las protagonistas y les dan pequeñas biografías de personajes para ver con cuales gustan relacionarse, del modo romántico obviamente, y de eso trata. ¿Les doy un ejemplo? 30 años, soltero, no entiende el sarcasmo y está justo detrás de ustedes — Eso lo dijo rápido, tanto que Uraraka tuvo que parpadear y mirar a su compañera que también parecía desconcertada. Aunque después lo entendieron, Mina separó la silla de la mesa para ponerse de pie y Kirishima la imitó, deteniendo por fin la extensa platica que parecía no tenía fin.

— ¡Todoroki! — Gritó la chica mientras abrazaba feliz al recién llegado, su gesto duró poco porque ella le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo y permitió entonces que él lo saludara también.

— Hey Bro — Dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y chocaba los hombros, Bakugou por su parte sólo le hizo un saludo con la cabeza desde su lugar. — ¿Ya conociste a nuestras nuevas amigas?

— Deja te las presento — Terminó la oración Mina, mientras las aludidas también se ponían de pie — Uraraka Ochako y Momo Yaoyorozu. Él es Shoto Todoroki.

— Un placer — Saludo la castaña con la mano, él aceptó el gesto y después se dirigió hacia la otra chica, aunque Yaoyorozu se había congelado.

— ¿Yaoyorozu? — Preguntó Uraraka sorprendida por el silencio de su amiga, pero cuando se giró hacía ella, se sorprendió al verla totalmente sonrojada mientras Todoroki tenía la mirada fija en sí.

— ¿Cómo está? No pensaba verla aquí, espero no tome mucho hoy — Dijo serio, mientras la mente de la contadora intentaba atar cabos: tomar, policía, cabello con canas, cicatriz en el ojo ¡Era el oficial que la llevó a su casa!

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó Mina mientras repartía su mirada en todos los presentes, sabía que ahí pasaba algo.

— S-sí — Tartamudeó Yaoyorozu — Yo…. —Pareció pensar un poco sus palabras — Tuve un problema en el coche hace unos días y él… me ayudó a llegar a mi casa.

— ¿Hace unos días? Bro… creí que habías tomado estos días de descanso y sólo recuerdo que me dijiste que en tu última guardia te topaste a una borracha que… — Kirishima no dijo más, él mismo entendió lo que estaba sucediendo y pareció arrepentido, porque se acercó a Mina y no dijo nada más.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Yaoyorozu estaba totalmente roja, incluso a Mina no se le ocurría que decir para romper esa tensión, aunque no fue necesario, un hombre empezó a preparar el micrófono pidiendo a los asistentes que tomaran asiento para que la ceremonia pudiese empezar, entonces Todoroki se excusó y se retiró de la mesa.

Volvieron a tomar asiento, Bakugou resopló, Mina suspiró y dijo:

— Eso fue demasiado fácil, ya tienen una historia previa. No es justo, es el primer personaje y sé que ya no vas a querer jugar más, yo que ya había preparado todo un escenario. — Los chicos la miraron como si fuese una alienígena, no entendiendo de lo que estaba hablando. Ella al sentir su mirada explicó: — Esta noche me mentalicé que sería un cupido para todos los solterones, está demasiado aburrida la fiscalía últimamente.

Uraraka entonces entendió porque ella no estaba siendo contemplada por la chica, seguramente la quería emparejar con su vecino.

— Bueno, creo que… — El hombre del micrófono volvió a hablar pidiendo silencio, anunciando que ya empezaría la ceremonia de despido de su comandante. Cuando éste se presentó en medio de la pista, Yaoyorozu no terminó su oración y se removió en su asiento incómoda, dejando que el presentador empezara el protocolo de despido.

La ceremonia empezó a transcurrir tranquila, les sirvieron bebidas a los asistentes, pusieron canapés y antes de tomar su primer trago, la azabache soltó:

— Endeavor, ese es su nombre clave ¿No?

Los policiales la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — Cuestionó Kirishima, que ya se estaba integrando a su plática.

— Lo conozco… — Dijo mientras mordía la uña de su pulgar — Hace tiempo secuestraron a mi papá, él personalmente se involucró en el caso para ayudar a encontrarlo, y dijo que si necesitábamos ayuda podíamos decir su nombre clave y él estaría en nuestra casa de inmediato.

— Ahhh sí — Volvió a hablar el chico, mucho más tranquilo — Todos aquí tenemos nombres claves, es como una sociedad secreta, yo soy Red Riot y Mina es Pinky, cuando se les ofrezca. — Les guiñó el ojo a ambas.

— ¿Y el de Bakugou? — Preguntó Uraraka, interesada en la conversación.

— No te lo voy a decir — Respondió inmediatamente él.

— ¿Por qué no? — Cuestionó Kirishima — Ella en algún momento podrá necesitar de tu ayuda.

— Porque tiene mi número del celular privado.

Mina casi se atraganta con su bebida, quería gritar pero en eso Endeavor estaba dando unas palabras de agradecimiento e iba a ser muy notorio el hecho de que lo estaban ignorando.

— ¿Celular privado? ¿No el del trabajo que dejas siempre en la oficina? Nena ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Uraraka se sorprendió, nunca había pensado que ella tenía algún privilegio extra por tener su contacto.

— Yo… le cuidé a su perro. — Se sintió tonta cuando lo dijo, pero su relación no era nada usual.

— Así que Bakugou Katsuki sí tiene debilidad por los animales y las chicas que cuidan de ellos, interesante. — Contestó Mina haciendo enojar al policía, ella sólo sonrío. — Lo sabía, eres especial.

Se sonrojó, aunque se sintió relajada porque su vecino había desviado la mirada, él no podía verla así, era su vecina, la ex prometida de su amigo que estaba por ahí rondando, no, no, no, ellos eran opuestos, discutían, peleaban, se desesperaban, una relación no podía crecer con bases como esas. ¡NO!

Aplausos inundaron el lugar, al parecer al ex comandante le habían dado un reconocimiento por su legado y labor al servicio de la comunidad, los presentes de la mesa aplaudieron aunque todos estaban pensando con cosas distintas, y así volvieron a prestar atención al evento hasta que les sirvieron los platillos.

Comenzaron con una crema de papa, después con carne acompañada de salsa de champiñones, ensalada y espagueti, y una carta libre de bebidas: vino, tequila, ron y whisky. Mina no estaba nada equivocada acerca de la excelente comida.

Si Uraraka se había sorprendido por descubrir que el chico que habían saludado era el nuevo comandante, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía Yaoyorozu, ella sólo había asistido para acompañarla como buena amiga y ahora descubría que el policía que la había ayudado en una noche de borrachera era quien dirigiría todo el departamento de policía de la ciudad, además de que también era hijo de Enji Todoroki.

Acabaron sus platos, Kirishima fue el único que repitió porción y cuando se vio que el ex comandante se paró de su asiento para platicar con gente que lo buscaba, Yaoyorozu lo imitó.

— Iré a saludarlo — Dijo — Es amigo de mi papá, y le gustará saber de él — Miró a Uraraka y ésta entendió su mirada — Con permiso. — Todos asintieron, y Bakugou también se paró de su silla.

— Voy al sanitario, no tardo.

— Yo lo voy a acompañar — Secundó Kirishima, dejando a Mina y Uraraka solas.

Al alejarse suficiente de la mesa la policía mostró una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Qué le hiciste nena? — Le preguntó a Uraraka — Bakugou nunca avisa a donde va, él simplemente se retira, pero ahora hasta nos dice "no tardo".

— No sé — Confesó, y decidió aprovechar esa privacidad para aclarar su mente — Yo ni siquiera sabía que teníamos algo. Esto… nunca creí que las cosas resultaran así.

Mina puso los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas.

— Con él nada es normal, no es un mal tipo, es mal humorado, pero no grosero, creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso.

— Sí, aunque aún me da miedo. — Dijo algo nerviosa. — Es demasiado explosivo y grita mucho, me divierte molestarlo cuando estamos a solas pero rodeada de gente no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar.

— Es buena bestia — La tranquilizó Mina — Se sabe comportar, sólo que no deja que muchos se acerquen a él, pone barreras para que pocos lo conozcan realmente, su actitud es una de ellas, pero cuando lo tratas descubres que realmente es alguien desconfiado, su enojo desaparece rápido y es algo orgulloso así que entiendo esa diversión de molestarlo. Es un niño en ese aspecto.

Uraraka sonrió, sí, así pensaba que era él.

Su sonrisa se congeló cuando volvió a sentir una mirada sobre ella, discretamente miró hacía la mesa de postres que estaba frente a sí, detrás de Mina, y pudo ver como Deku estaba sirviéndose algo de ahí pero la miraba fijamente, cuando hicieron contacto visual él se percató de eso y quiso desviar la mirada, pero al hacerlo giró bruscamente y derramó chocolate liquido sobre su camisa blanca.

Intentó limpiarse pero lo único que consiguió fue tirar el plato que sostenía, logrando hacer un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mina volteara, al verlo recogiendo sus cosas y notando como sus zapatos y su ropa estaban manchados de chocolate, devolvió la mirada a la castaña con una risita.

—Él es Midoriya Izuku — Lo presentó — Uno de los personajes que tenía para mi juego otome, aunque no era de mis candidatos favoritos.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Uraraka, aprovechando el anonimato que aún conservaba.

— Pues… — Jugó Mina rascándose la cabeza — Su biografía es algo larga, ¿Segura que quieres hablar de eso?

— Sí.

* * *

*La descripción de la decoración del salón es real, así fue una graduación a la que asistí el año pasado y para ser sincera quedé impactada por tantas cosas que pusieron. Al final me puse feliz porque a pesar de verse muy elegante al dj le valieron las apariencias y puso canciones como "La Planta" y "Éxtasis".

** Frase tomada de la canción "Háblame de ti" de la Banda MS. (Que por cierto, este julio del 2020 estará la banda en el Coachella junto con Snoop Dogg).

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Blackangel:** Creo que la emoción va a tener que esperar un poquito, pero enserio tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos porque sino iba a ser demasiado extenso, na disculpa, aunque verás como ya fue el semi enfrentamiento entre nuestra pareja secundaria. ¡Espero te gusste¡

**Abysschan**: Te juro que su relación por eso es lenta, porque toma tiempo, pero cada vez más se notan sus intereses para que vemos que van por buen camino *heart*

**Aliciacevra**: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**MsPenguin**: Su relación fue un caos, en el siguiente capítulo con la poca información que dará Mina sabrás que ni Uraraka misma sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, espero te guste este giro para la trama :D

**Me late el leemon**: Pues ya empezaron las miradas, ahora sigue el enfrentamiento, aunque un poco de reconcimiento por parte de nuestra parejita no esatá demás para explicar la diferencia entre ellos dos. ¡Saludos! Pd: Este capítulo iba a abarcar toda la fiesta, pero me salió demasiado extenso y por eso no lo terminaba, asík que lo dejé aquí para poder actualizar a tiempo ;)

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	20. Chapter 20

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— Midoriya Izuku, 25 años, amante de los comics y súper héroes, tiene 6 años trabajando aquí. Le encanta estar en trabajo de campo y si necesitas algún favor puedes contar con él, es muy entregado. Pero a pesar de tener esa apariencia tranquila él es… raro.

— ¿Raro? — Preguntó Uraraka, intentando no sonar muy interesada en la conversación.

— Sí, raro, es difícil de explicar — Dudó un poco Mina — Ósea a él nunca le ha gustado hablar de sus cosas, pero siempre platicaba de cosas triviales, eso funcionaba para la mayoría, pero ahora ya ni eso, es aislado y a veces está distraído.

Uraraka frunció los labios, no quería verse muy insistente con el tema, pero necesitaba información.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues… ¿Me prometes que esto se quedará entre nosotras? — La castaña asintió, entonces Mina se acomodó en su asiento, haciendo que ellas quedaran más juntas, seguramente buscando que su conversación no fuese escuchada. — Él ha estado aquí desde sus prácticas profesionales cuando estaba en la escuela, después ya consiguió una plaza y todos lo conocimos. Pero ha cambiado en el último año — Miró discretamente a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie prestándoles mucha atención. — Resulta que desde que empezó a estar aquí, él decía que tenía una novia.

— ¿Tenía? — Preguntó Uraraka, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, al fin iba a saber lo que alguien más pensaba de ella.

— Sí, él siempre presumía a su novia, decía que iban a muchos lugares juntos y que ella lo amaba mucho, pero nunca la conocimos, nadie, ni Bakugou, que al parecer conoce a la familia de él.

— ¿Son muy amigos?

— No sé, muy a penas se hablan, así que su relación también es rara. No me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero por lo que sé, la familia de Midoriya no estaba muy bien económicamente cuando él era niño, así que su madre iba a ayudar con la limpieza a casa de la familia de Bakugou, de ahí se conocieron, porque ella lo llevaba para que jugaran juntos ya que eran de la edad.

— Ah — Exclamó, ni ella sabía aquella información, ¿Enserio se iba a casar con alguien que le ocultaba las cosas?

— Total, resulta que él estaba muy emocionado presumiendo que se iba a casar, mucho creyeron que era una mentira porque nunca se vio su novia, ni siquiera en fiestas como ésta, pero él argumentaba que siempre estaba ocupada en su trabajo, aun así la carrilla comenzó. No sé si en realidad mintió o no, pero durante una semana no vino a trabajar, no contestaba sus llamadas, se lo había comido la tierra. Cuando volvió actuó como si nada pero no era él mismo, y ya nunca más volvió a mencionar a su novia o su boda.

— ¿Se cancelaría?

— O tal vez descubrió que no podía sostener su mentira por más tiempo. A veces lo escuchamos hablar en voz alta con lo que parece ser una chica, pero ya no estamos convencidos, además de que él no dijo ni dice nada.

— Vaya. — Esa exclamación fue natural en la chica, Deku se había encargado de hacerle saber a sus conocidos acerca de su rompimiento, a Iida, las chicas de las caridades, incluso le habló a su familia, pero que él no le dijera a los que se suponían eran sus amigos, no sabía cómo tomarlo, no entendía sí eso la hacía sentir más segura o no.

— Si, vaya. — Secundó Mina, que al parecer tenía los mismos sentimientos de extrañeza.

— Entonces no es un buen candidato — Regresó al tema Uraraka.

— Hay mejores.

Volvieron a platicar, de más "biografías" de hombres: Hanta Sero un amigo de Kirishima, Neito Monoma, un tipo aún más raro que Deku, Nagamasa Mora, Seiji Shishikura, entre otros. Uraraka se esforzó en prestar atención a Mina que ya había decidido seguiría teniendo comunicación con ella, además, recordado la personalidad de Deku, él siempre le hacía la ley del hielo cuando estaba molesto, en señal de que ella tuviese que rogarle que la perdonara aun cuando no hubiese tenido la culpa. Lo bueno que ya no eran nada y podía poner a su favor esa indiferencia.

— Y bueno, creo que la que aprovechó más la noche fue Yaoyorozu — Dijo en un momento Mina. Uraraka siguió su mirada y se percató que ella había vuelto a hablar con Todoroki, cosa sorprendente debido a su primer contacto.

— Por lo menos se divierte — Se consoló con una sonrisa.

— ¡Y nosotras deberíamos!

Tras decir eso se paró de la mesa, Uraraka se sorprendió por el gesto tan repentino, pero después de unos segundos entendió el porqué, se puso de pie y decidió seguir a Mina que se estaba acercando a un grupo de chicas que estaban bailando en la pista.

Al acercarse uno de los organizadores les dio un termo con tapa a cada una lleno de alguna bebida misteriosa, era hermosos, tenía impreso el mismo diseño que se encontraba en la entrada con letras doradas, y además dentro tenía un cubo de hielo falso que desprendía luces, haciendo ver el ambiente más festivo.

Ninguna chica del grupo se molestó al ver que se incluían al baile, todas estaban animadas y Mina empezó a posicionarse en el centro haciendo pasos de baile extravagante, los aplausos comenzaron y mucha más gente se acercó para ver el espectáculo. Bailaron un buen rato, Uraraka entendió el uso de los termos; si tenías sed, no era necesario ir a tu mesa por un trago, ya lo tenías a tu disposición, y no era peligroso como estar bailando con un vaso de vidrio que se podía derramar o quebrar si se te soltaba, éste tenía tapa y era de plástico duro, así que esos problemas estaban resueltos. Además de que te lo podías llevar a tu casa y lo podías reusar llevándolo al trabajo o gimnasio.

Por un momento se sintió totalmente relajada, no había tomado mucho, no quería repetir un incidente como el de Yaoyorozu, pero se sentía feliz, rodeada de desconocidos pero en armonía con ellos, disfrutó la música hasta que el animador de la fiesta, al que le decían Present Mic anunció que cambiarían de música para darle oportunidad a los tortolitos de bailar en pareja, era justo teniendo en cuenta que el grupo necesitaba descansar los pies y sus estómagos pedían uno que otro antojito de la mesa de dulces.

Mina venía caminando a lado izquierdo de Uraraka pero estaba platicando con otra chica a su derecha, a la invitada no le molestó el hecho, pero se congeló cuando Deku se posicionó a lado de ella por donde venía sola y la sujetó del brazo, deteniéndola.

— Hola — Dijo, con su voz tímida.

— Hola — Respondió ella, buscando con la mirada a Mina, pero ésta estaba absorta en su conversación que no se percató que la había dejado atrás.

— Ya me voy ¿Vienes? — Le ofreció, y ella se quedó congelada, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ni siquiera la había saludado al inicio de la fiesta y ya la estaba corriendo, porque sabía que esa era su intención, alejarla. En el pasado, cuando salían a fiestas donde ella lo invitaba pero él veía que estaba cómoda platicando con alguien más, decidía que era hora de partir, sin preguntarle si quería hacerlo o no.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó consternada, sorprendida por el cinismo que utilizaba.

— Sí, vámonos. No te dije, pero Melissa viene de visita, voy a ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, le alegrará verte, hace tiempo que no tienen una charla juntas de amigas.

— No. — Su respuesta fue automática, pero él apretó su agarre en el brazo, eso le recordó cosas para nada agradables, se mordió los labios y su piel se erizó, estaba entrado en pánico.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Por… — No sabía que contestar, se había quedado en blanco por el agarre que estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte y la estaba desconcentrado.

— ¿Por?

— ¿Este maldito nerd te está molestando cara de ángel? — Una tercera voz apareció en escena y Uraraka se permitió respirar al sentir como Deku la soltaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿No podemos tener una charla amistosa Kacchan? — Contestó el ex novio al chico que les había interrumpido, con una sonrisa el hipócrita en el rostro — Le estoy contando que una amiga viene de visita a la ciudad y la estoy invitando para que vaya a saludarla.

Uraraka lo odió, intentaba perdonarlo, quería llevar una buena relación con él pero no podía, no así donde las mentiras parecían verdades de tal forma que la confundían, y como siempre, al final del día todo era culpa de ella.

— Ya te dije que no quiero ir — Esas palabras fueron las más valientes que dijo durante mucho tiempo. Deku notó el rechazo, Bakugou sonrió al verla de aquel modo, y ella, por más que sintiera las piernas hechas fideos, sabía que con su vecino a su lado estaba protegida, era difícil de explicar pero él le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar las cosas, seguramente lo aprendió cuando se atrevió a contestarle para pelear los primeros días que se conocieron.

— ¿Ves imbécil? ¿Qué haces molestando a mi pareja? Bastardo.

Eso lo dijo en voz alta, tal vez demasiado, Uraraka sintió que varía gente empezaba a enfocar su atención en ellos que estaban en el borde de la pista de baile, pero echando una mirada rápida, se percató que Mina y Yaoyorozu ya iban a su rescate. Agradeció enormemente aquello, cuando Deku se ponía así no sabía cómo podía reaccionar él y por ende no sabía cómo comportarse ella, simplemente se bloqueaba y comenzaba a desear que todo terminara lo más pronto posible.

Su ex prometido también sintió miradas sobre ellos, y sin decir más se giró de donde estaba para irse por la puerta principal, ella no se pudo relajar hasta que lo vio atravesar la pared de hojas verdes, y cuando por fin lo hizo, sintió como era atacada por las dos chicas que le estaban acompañando en la velada.

— ¿Nena, por qué te habló? ¿Lo conoces? — Preguntó Mina.

— Uraraka te ves pálida ¿Qué paso? — Cuestionó Yaoyorozu.

— Bakugou ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Qué te dijo?

La nombrada al verse invadida de esa forma decidió caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban, las chicas se veían preocupadas, pero Bakugou estaba serio, con su cara mal humorada de siempre. Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un vaso con agua, agradeció que los vasos estuvieran rellenos, porque se tomó todo el líquido rápidamente, sentía los labios secos, Yaoyorozu sólo la miraba preocupada y Mina tenía una cara de desconcierto.

— Es mi ex prometido — Soltó, e incluso Kirishima, que estaba lo más apartado de su lugar, se giró instantáneamente hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Mina que parecía que veía una segunda cabeza en la chica — Ósea que todo lo que te conté, oh por todos los héroes, ¡Lo siento!

— No, no pasa nada — Intentó tranquilizarla, y decidió abrirse un poquito, sólo lo suficiente para aclarar y despejar su mente. — Es justo como tú lo decías, él… bueno, por eso no nos casamos.

— No me lo puedo creer, esto es el mejor juego Otome que he visto — Comentó la policía, intentando hacer el ambiente ligero, porque el tono de voz de la chica parecía lúgubre.

— Él nunca me invitó a éstas fiestas, decía que sólo venían trabajadores, que nadie podría traer invitados, no conocí a nadie del departamento salvo a Mirio, y eso porque me quería multar por estacionarme en un lugar prohibido y tuve que negociar.

— Es por eso que aceptamos venir, teníamos curiosidad, perdón por no venir por las motivaciones correctas. — Agregó Yaoyorozu.

— No, para nada — Las consoló Mina, con su voz seria, no era tiempo para juegos ni comentarios graciosos. — Que bueno que viniste, para que con tus propios ojos vieras…. Pues que no, que lo que decía no era cierto.

— Gracias, enserio gracias — Uraraka no sabía que más decir, se la había pasado tan bien pero ahora sentía que ya era hora de ir a casa.

— Nena, no hay problema. — Ambas sonrieron, Mina, a pesar de ser extrovertida tenía el poder de tranquilizar a la gente, sin duda un muy buen elemento en la comisaría.

La tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando Uraraka sintió que algo cubría su mano, al voltear, vio que era la palma de Bakugou, que a pesar de tener la otra mano sosteniéndose la barbilla y cubriendo parcialmente su boca, su mirada también le daba un apoyo que le volvió a dar fortalezas.

— Bailemos — Dijo con la voz ronca, y le apretó la mano, pero era un aprieto diferente, no brusco como el de Deku, sino uno que le daba sostén, cosa sorprendente porque sus manos eran callosas. — Necesitas despejarte.

Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a poner de pie, no hablaron, pero sabían lo que debían de hacer, entraron a la pista de baile con música mucho más tranquila y ella se dio cuenta que en realidad si necesitaba eso, porque sentía como sus hombros se destensaban y sus músculos volvían a su estado normal al ritmo de la música. A pesar de su carácter, vocabulario y estilo, Bakugou bailaba bien, no sabría cuánto porque ella tampoco era una excelente bailarina, pero tenían buen ritmo juntos, tanto así que sintió que solo estaban ellos dos en la pista.

Balseaban nada más, tranquilos, sólo sintiendo su respiración, ella no quería hablar y él no la iba a obligar, así que se perdieron en la mirada del uno al otro como los días previos, y en ese momento Uraraka juró que sintió una corriente recorrer las manos de ambos.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero Present Mic volvió a hablar anunciando que volverían a la música de baile porque era la última ronda antes de que acabara el evento. Varias parejas se retiraron, pero ellos siguieron ahí, mirándose, hasta que el grupo de baile con el que ella había estado con anterioridad los cubrió empezando de nuevo la fiesta, se notaba que Bakugou no estaba cómodo con tanta gente a su alrededor, pero resistió, y junto a Kirishima logró pasar todo ese rato sin hacer una mala cara.

El ambiente mejoró cuando llegó Todoroki a bailar con ellos, Uraraka había sido posicionada a lado de Mina cuando en un paso todos cambiaron de lugar, y justamente en ese momento el chico se posicionó a lado de Yaoyorozu, algo había pasado y las chicas lo investigarían, al parecer el plan de Mina había funcionado.

— ¿Sabías que ellos dos asistieron a un curso donde aprendieron a bailar y a cuidar niños? — Preguntó Kirishima a Uraraka señalando discretamente a Bakugou y Todoroki — Nunca he logrado que saquen sus pasos de baile, pero no lo están haciendo nada mal.

— No, para nada — Contestó fuerte Uraraka para ser escuchada entre toda la música que los rodeaba.

El baile siguió hasta que prendieron las luces del lugar, haciéndoles saber que la renta del espacio había terminado, eran las dos de la mañana, sin embargo aquel grupo parecía seguir con ánimos de más, así que alguien ofreció su casa para el _after,_ mientras otro decía que iría a cocina a ver si había sobrado algo de alcohol, comida o lo que fuese para llevar, todos se notaban emocionados y borrachos.

— ¿Quieres ir? — Le preguntó Bakugou en voz baja, sólo para que ella lo escuchara.

— No… Hoy fue un día lleno de emociones, necesito mi cama.

— Gracias a los héroes, yo igual, me muero de sueño. — Comentó él y Uraraka se sorprendió que él aún estaba dispuesto a ir a una fiesta que acabaría al amanecer aunque su cuerpo no diera para más.

Se despidieron de todos, Mina prometió enviarles las fotografías que tomaron y le pidió el número de celular a Uraraka, haciéndola prometer que irían a almorzar _pancakes_ al día siguiente, aunque fuese después del mediodía. Yaoyorozu, sobria por suerte, también aceptó la invitación y los acompañó a la puerta para ir por su vehículo. Al caminar un poco vieron que había gente repartiendo los dulces que habían sobrado, así que tomaron unos cuantos y comieron mientras esperaban su auto.

Lo bueno de que se quedaron platicando adentro, fue que la mayoría de la gente se había retirado y no esperaron mucho por el coche, Uraraka agradeció que no hiciese nada de frio, era una noche cálida, seguramente llegaría a su casa a las tres de la mañana y despertaría unos quince minutos antes de su cita con Mina, pero se sentía feliz, gracias a todos ellos el incidente con Deku no pasó a mayores.

Llegó el carro de Bakugou y él se movió rápido para abrirle la puerta, ella aceptó más cómoda, puede que fuese desconfiada con los hombres, pero él tenía algo que se la estaba ganando lentamente.

La cuidad en la noche era maravillosa, sin tráfico, el cielo despejado y sólo los carteles que brillaban con luz neón enfrente de puestos de comida. Ahora sí Uraraka no quería llegar a su casa, la vista era hermosa, se sentía cómoda con su acompañante y estaba disfrutando el paseo.

— Gracias por venir a la fiesta — Dijo ella, aunque temió que él le dijera algo como "_Pero tú sólo me utilizaste_".

— De nada, ni mapache ni pelos de mierda me hubiesen dejado tranquilo por perderme la fiesta del año. — Okey, eso no fue lo que ella esperaba.

— Aun así gracias.

— ¿La disfrutaste? — Preguntó él entonces.

— Sí, todos son muy divertidos, parecen buena gente.

— La mayoría lo somos, aunque hay sus excepciones.

— ¿Somos? Eso es engreído por tu parte.

Bakugou giró su mirada hacía ella de una forma sarcástica, ella sonrió al saber que habían empezado un juego.

— Me ofende que te atrevas a compararme con él, bájate del auto. — Le dijo con dolor fingido.

— ¿Quieres que me baje del auto? Si lo hago serás igual a él. — Lo amenazó.

— Me imagino que si te bajaste de su auto fue por la puerta, así que yo te haré bajar por la ventana.

— ¿Me harás atravesar una ventana? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Saltar de un segundo piso? — Lo dijo en tono de broma, pero no le salió muy bien. Eso, ella ya lo había hecho una vez.

— Estamos jugando al hombre tóxico no al psicópata — Le reclamó él. — Y no, no me atrevería a sacarte del auto. Y sí salías de la puerta del copiloto de él, entonces tendrás que manejar mi auto o bajarte de mi lado, no hay de otra, no quiero comparaciones.

Ella rió.

— ¿Sabes lo incómodo que sería eso?

Bakugou estacionó su auto, ¿Tan rápido habían llegado?

— ¿Quieres comprobar? — La retó y entonces abrió su puerta para tener más espacio y se giró hacia ella para cargarla. Ella se dejó ser, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para que él pudiese sujetarla pero no pudo, se rio, era bastante incómoda su postura pero él enserio quería cargarlas para hacerla salir por la puerta del piloto.

— ¿Ves? No puedes, es imposible. — Señaló cuando él volvió a dejarla en su lugar y puso sus rodillas en su asiento, era alguien que no se daba por vencido. La volvió a tomar por la cintura y ella puso de nuevo sus manos en su cuello, pero antes de que él pudiese emplear su fuerza, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Se creó una atmosfera a su alrededor, esa que se genera cuando sabes que va a pasar lo inevitable, y pasó, él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, lentamente, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, y ella respondió tímida, no se imaginaba en que situación tan extraña volvería besar a alguien, pero no le disgustó, todos a su alrededor decían que ellos tenían química, y ahora lo acaba de comprobar.

Se volvieron a separar para admirarse, Uraraka se sentía mareada, ya nada más podía sorprenderla esa noche, él se veía un poco sonrojado, no mucho, pero a la distancia que estaba ella podía verlo claramente. Él se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, ella lo imitó, él empezó a agitarse el cabello de manera nerviosa, y ella se sintió dolida cuando vio que él no parecía querer decir nada.

— ¿Estás borracho? — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar después de un silencio incómodo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Exclamó él mientras la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Debo de fingir que esto no pasó? Porque yo no juego, y si crees que me puedes besar cuando tú quieras estás muy equivocado. — Las barreras que ella había creado salieron a flote, no se permitiría humillar, no dejaría que alguien la viera como un objeto sexual o algo casual que podía botar cuando quisiese, aun cuando le gustaba.

— Yo tampoco juego — Respondió él — Carajo, me estoy despidiendo de mi soltería.

Ella se sonrojó, no, eso no podía estar pasando.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Yo no juego, era cierto lo que dije en la fiesta "Mi pareja" y ahora que te bese y me correspondiste, felicidades, ahora tienes a un nuevo perro fiel a tu merced.

Bakugou se bajó del auto, ella lo imitó, aunque salió por la puerta del piloto, honrando lo que habían dicho momentos atrás. Él estaba recargado en la cajuela del coche, ella se puso a lado de él y le tomó la mano mientras miraba al cielo.

— ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si sigues haciendo eso? — Preguntó él — Yo no juego, no tengo tiempo para eso.

— Yo tampoco juego, estoy cansada, si quisiera jugar lo habría hecho desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no tengo energías, sólo quiero un lugar tranquilo dónde me pueda sentir yo misma.

— Yo quiero un lugar donde pueda relajarme de todas las estupideces que los bastardos de mis compañeros hacen o dicen.

— Entonces queremos lo mismo. — Y como si fuese alguien tipo de contrato esotérico, ambos se volvieron a besar, tranquilos, sin ninguna desesperación sólo disfrutando de los labios del otro, Bakugou entonces la abrazó y ella se permitió inhalar su aroma ¿Enserio era posible que se fuese a acostumbrar a ese olor tan agradable?

— Es hora de dormir, hablamos mañana ¿Vale? — Ella asintió, y aun abrazados fueron hacia la puerta de ella para dejarla en su casa, por todos los héroes, sus citas serías las mejores, literalmente sólo habría metros que los separaban.

Él la dejó libre para que ella sacara las llaves de su bolso, Uraraka lo estaba haciendo lento a propósito, no quería separarse de él, todo parecía un sueño y temía despertarse, tal vez estaba dormida en el auto de él babeando su tapicería, así que disfrutaría lo más que pudiera.

Tristemente encontró la llave, la puso en el picaporte y se dio cuenta que además de que la chapa no tenía seguro como las otras veces, la puerta simplemente estaba emparejada. Ella miró sorprendida el cerrojo, Bakugou que la estaba observando también pareció consternado, ambos empujaron lentamente la puerta y Uraraka cuando vio adentro sólo pudo exclamar:

— ¡MI CASA!

Todo fue demasiado rápido, cuando la chica se dio cuenta, Bakugou ya estaba corriendo hasta su propia vivienda mientras le gritaba.

— ¡LLAMA AL 911!

* * *

El capítulo más largo que he escrito después del "piloto" o capítulo 1.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Blackangel**: Justo dices que te gusta mi puntualidad pero esta vez me he tardado, no es mi culpa, cometí el peor error que una escritora puede hacer, que es ponerse unas de acrílico, no puedo escribir como me gustaría y es bastante frustrante, más con un capítulo como este, así que si vez alguna faltilla de ortografía, enserio lo siento, pero mis dedos no dan para más. Espero disfrutes el capítulo, creo que es el más emocionante de todos.

**Me late el leemon:** Creo que te he dado más que una simple escena de baile, espero te guste el capítulo largo, porque me tarde mucho en escribirlo porque estaba bastante emocionada.

**Margaret:** Usualmente las publicaciones son los miércoles, sólo que esta vez me atracé por lo largo del capítulo y que tuve unos problemas al escribir, pero semanalmente hay actualización :D

**Aliciacevra:** Con este capítulo espero hayas gritado, porque me gustó mucho el hacerlo, saludos!

**Zaryko:** Dentro de poco, como dentro de tres capítulos, se verá la "discusión" o el evento que hizo que Uraraka decidiera cancelar el compromiso, no apto para gente sensible porque viene muy explicito :C

Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	21. Chapter 21

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

A pesar de estar acostada Uraraka no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba en la casa de Tsuyu, en su sillón y con la cabeza arriba de sus piernas para ser precisa, pero no se sentía ella, estaba aturdida, era increíble lo que acaba de sucederle, eso sólo pasaba en las películas: su casa estaba destrozada y sólo se necesitó que ella y sus vecinos contiguos no estuviesen presentes para que alguien cometiera un crimen.

Coincidencia o no agradeció que ella estuviera en la fiesta, una parte de su mente le decía que fue su culpa por dejar la puerta abierta como en otra ocasiones lo había hecho, pero otra la decía que si su atacante era un asesino en todo el sentido de la palabra, no se hubiese dejado detener por una puerta simple de madera y ella no estaría con su amiga en ese momento.

Bakugou se comportó como todo un caballero, no dejó que entrara mucho a su casa para que no se asustara más de lo que estaba, con lo poco que vio se impactó al ver como los artículos que consiguió con todo su esfuerzo quedaron reducidos a cacharros derrumbados en el piso; si alguien entra a tu casa con la intención de robar no saca los cubiertos de la cocina, se va directamente hasta la habitación, así que quien quiera que hubiese hecho eso había tenido tiempo de sobra para divertirse con sus pertenencias. Antes de tener un ataque de pánico su vecino, y ahora pareja, le dijo que no pensara en aquello y que él lo resolvería.

La llevó a su casa, volvió a hablar al departamento para solicitar refuerzos en sentido de urgencia, le preparó un café y le habló a Nemuri Kayama, su vecina de enfrente para que le hiciera compañía. A esa mujer no la conocía, nunca la veía en su casa pero cuando llegó, notó como su maquillaje estaba intacto a pesar de la hora que era, ella aceptó gustosa en estar en la casa, diciendo que tenía curiosidad por la decoración de ésta, y si no hubiese mencionado aquello, Uraraka no se habría percatado que tenía muy buen estilo y diseño, se suponía que todas las casas de la cuadra eran iguales, pero se notaba que esa había tenido modificaciones.

La mujer que alcanzaba los 40 años le explicó que los padres de él tenían una empresa de interiorismo, su madre era arquitecta y su padre decorador de interiores, así que se dedicaban a remodelar casas parcial o totalmente. Le explicó que antes la casa se veía clásica y formal debido al gusto de los abuelos, pero cuando él se mudó hace apenas dos años sus padres como regalo de independencia formal metieron mano para asegurar que su hijo tuviese un hogar a la vanguardia.

Lo entendió cuando vio las paredes blancas mientras en el fondo un gran candelabro colgaba desde el segundo piso, con que la casa tuviese un segundo piso era bastante modificación, pero la planta alta solo cubría una parte dejando un techo mucho más alto que mostraba el concepto "abierto" que tanto se mencionaba en televisión, la cocina no tenía estufa sino una parrilla, y la barra donde Uraraka estaba sentada era de granito, pero ni siquiera se permitió emocionarse por eso.

Al ver que su plática no tenía el resultado deseado, la vecina decidió cambiar de táctica y le empezó a contar su vida a la joven: le reveló que en su juventud era bastante rebelde y se escapó de casa apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, se involucró con gente indeseada y estuvo a punto de entrar en el mundo de la prostitución, aunque tuvo suerte y sólo se dedicó a ser bailarina de _pole dance_, le gustaba hacerlo, se sentía plena y eufórica cuando lo hacía, aunque sabía que varias compañeras no tenían su misma suerte.

Así que después de juntar dinero abrió su propio centro nocturno donde se encargaría de que todas sus chicas fuesen tratadas con dignidad y respeto, su idea de negocio funcionó, y aunque tuvo varias amenazas de muerte y recibió dos disparos en diferentes ocasiones seguía haciendo lo que le gustaba, ahora ya no bailaba pero era maestra en su local y un estudio privado, y por las mañanas de unos días daba clase de literatura en una universidad.

Uraraka pudo reaccionar mientras escuchaba aquello, en el pasado Midnight, como era su nombre artístico, fue duramente criticada por sus negocios y lo que ella representaba, un símbolo de libertad sexual, recordaba que acaba de entrar al bachiller cuando los medios tomaron esa nota, hubo división entre quien la apoyaba y quién no. Se avergonzó al verla, ella estaba en el grupo de gente que no la apoyaba ¿Quién diría que la estaría consolando en plena madrugada?

Empezaron a platicar entonces, esa mujer tenía muchas anécdotas, incluso había publicado su autobiografía, Uraraka al inicio no entendió porque tanta efusividad en platicar, aunque luego lo entendió, la estaba distrayendo, necesitaba que se relajara. A pesar de tener a King adormilado en sus brazos estaba atenta a los movimientos de la ventana del enfrente, quería saber si Bakugou tenía noticias o si de casualidad veía a quien fuera que hubiese hecho el destrozo volver a la escena del crimen.

La plática entre ellas siguió hasta que empezaron a salir los rayos del sol, para ser sincera Uraraka creía que habían pasado minutos desde que se empezó a tomar aquella taza de café, pero ahora que la probaba estaba fría, y sus ojos empezaban a arder de lo cansados que estaban, estaba a punto de cumplir 24 horas sin dormir y parecía que iba a seguir así unas horas más.

Regresó Bakugou acompañado de un chico rubio, Midnight se alejó un poco para que ellos se acercaran a la barra y les empezó a calentar café, el otro policía, que se presentó como Monoma, dijo que debía de hacerle unas preguntas para declarar y presentar la denuncia formal frente al ministerio, ella asintió mientras dejaba a King en el suelo, tenía sueño, pero su mente estaba despejada a comparación de hace unas horas.

Monoma colocó una grabadora y cámara entre ellos y empezó la serie de preguntas, Uraraka se dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando se equivocó al decir su nombre, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y sentía que estaba en un sueño en el que ya le urgía despertar. Después de terminar las preguntas protocolarias empezó lo fuerte, el oficial le preguntó a qué hora aproximadamente descubrió que su casa había sido alterada, le pidió que describiera lo más exacto posible que lo que ocurrió, y cuando ella tocó el tema de que su puerta estaba abierta él preguntó si era usual que ésta estuviese sin seguro.

Sin mucha preocupación ella contestó que no, aunque después dudó, para explicarse mejor hizo el comentario que en los últimos días eso le estaba pasado, ella creía que cerraba la puerta pero al regresar la encontraba abierta, mencionó que esa era una de las cosas que más hacía en automático y por eso mismo no podía recordar, pero aseguró que toda su vida fue responsable y nunca se le había olvidado hacer una acción como esa. Al decir eso sintió las mejillas enrojecer, sospechaba que no le iban a creer, sin embargo ellos dos se miraron fijamente y Bakugou dijo:

— Háblale a Midoriya. — Monoma se excusó y entonces Bakugou se colocó enfrente de la grabadora.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó ella, sintiendo que algo que no entendía estaba ocurriendo.

— Señorita, un testigo ocular y presencial — Dijo con su voz seria y rasposa mientras discretamente se señalaba a sí mismo, estaba segura que eso no iba a salir en la cámara — Mencionó que la vio a usted y a Midoriya Izuku discutiendo hace unas horas, antes de que su casa fuera agredida. ¿Es correcto?

— Sí — Contestó algo desconcertada. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Es cierto que fue su pareja sentimental hace un tiempo? — Uraraka casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, tardó un tiempo en asimilar que él estaba preguntando aquello porque necesitaba que por su boca se dijese el vínculo que tenían.

— Sí, él y yo salimos, pero deshicimos nuestro compromiso… a causa de una discusión, pero últimamente hemos intentando llevarnos bien como amigos.

— ¿No cree que él sea un sospechoso? El testigo dijo que el último contacto entre ustedes fue… intenso. Su hogar fue encontrado destrozado tiempo más tarde y a pesar de que la casa tanto de lado izquierdo como de lado derecho suyo también estaban vacías sólo la suya salió perjudicada, además de que se sospecha que había una violación en la puerta, pero no se veía reciente el atraco.

Si Midnight la había tranquilizado, con ese comentario sus nervios empezaron a salir a flote, ninguna caja de medicamento naturista podría controlarla, ¿Acaso ese era un hecho premeditado y estaba siendo observada? Empezó a lagrimear sin quiera proponérselo, tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza y Bakugou le tendió un pañuelo, ella quería abrazarlo pero estaban frente a la cámara y debía de mostrar un poco de distancia, al menos hasta que acabara aquello.

— No sé, no, no sé qué pensar. — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, ya nunca diría que había vivido muchos sentimientos juntos porque al parecer era un tipo de maldición, se sentía cansada y su mente no podía pensar con claridad, ¿Era posible que él se metiera a su casa? Pensando fríamente sí, no era imposible para él, pero se supone que eran personas maduras ¿No? Y si ella decía que no significaba que no… — ¿Tal vez?

— ¿Le parece si posponemos la siguiente declaración para más tarde?

— Por favor.

— Muchas gracias señorita Uraraka por su tiempo.

— Gracias a usted oficial. — Respondió, y empezó a temblar cuando la cámara se apagó.

Ni siquiera guardó las cosas, él la miro y ella le correspondió, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo, necesita sentir a alguien como apoyo, estaba agotada mentalmente, ahora necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que todo estaba bien y las cosas se resolverían de la mejor manera, su chapa estaba vieja, entraron unos adolescentes desastrosos y ningún conocido de ella estaba involucrado en el caso, era en lo único que podía desear.

Sin romper el abrazo Bakugou preguntó:

— ¿Has dormido algo?

— Nada, hemos estado platicado — Le ganó la palabra Midnight.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi alcoba? Puedes acostarte ahí. — Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Quiero ir a mi casa, debo de limpiar. — Bakugou la apretó más hacia sí.

— No, nada de limpiar, necesitamos que vengan un peritos a ver más de cerca los detalles de la puerta, después hablarás a una compañía de limpieza ¿Entendido?

— ¿Y qué hago todo este rato si no me puedo acercar?

— Quédate aquí en la casa, ve al sillón si así te sientes cómoda.

— ¿Puedo ir a casa de alguna chica? No quiero estar aquí.

Él la separó un poco para verla a los ojos, ella sabía que los tenía hinchados, no era una escena romántica, pero al parecer él quería leerla un poco para ver cómo se sentía en realidad.

— Sólo si mantienes la ubicación de tu celular encendida.

Ella asintió, tristemente rompió el abrazo para dirigirse a su celular, marcó el número de Tsuyu, ella siempre se levantaba temprano, después de unos segundos contestó la llamada, se sorprendió por la hora, pero cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga supo que había ocurrido algo, así que sin hacer más preguntas le dijo que la recibiría en su casa, añadiendo que sus padres y sus hermanos habían salido a una graduación en otra ciudad así que tendrían la casa tranquila para ellas.

Al colgar se permitió admirar a Bakugou, él tampoco había dormido, le había revelado que se moría del sueño pero ahí estaba, viéndose fresco, o estaba acostumbrado o simplemente sus tratos con los Dioses eran bastante, porque hacía muchas cosas que para ella no eran humanas.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Le preguntó expectante.

— Qué estaba bien, que me estará esperando.

— Vete en un taxi, no te expongas al manejar así de desvelada. — Comentó Midnight, Bakugou asintió con la cabeza — Y relájate, yo me encargo de la limpieza, los vigilaré como un perro de prisión. Ah, y te prestaré algo de ropa.

Uraraka se obligó a mirarse, aún tenía el vestido de la fiesta y no se había dado cuenta.

— Gracias — Agradeció mientras la mujer se retiraba de la casa dejándolos solos.

— Perdón por no llevarte, peor necesito quedarme aquí para esperar a los peritos y entrevistar al bastardo de Deku — Dijo él rompiendo el silencio. Ella volvió a asentir.

— Sí, lo sé — Lo tranquilizó — Descuida, estaré bien. Y acerca de nuestra plática…

— Cuando resolvamos esto la tendremos, no te preocupes. — Ella lo volvió a abrazar, y él le dio un beso en la frente que la hizo sentirse más liviana. — Intenta dormir con quien quiera que vayas.

— Se llama Tsuyu y es buena amiga mía. Te enviaré mi ubicación en tiempo real.

Él asintió, y así se quedaron juntos hasta que volvió Midnight con un cambio de ropa deportiva para ella.

* * *

Estense atentos porque tal vez tengan una sorpresita el fin de semana :)

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Blackangel168:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, a mi me encantó, osea salió tan natural, no podía cortarlo, mis dedos escribían solos, su relación apenas va creciendo pero creo que hay algunas cosas que necesitan aclarar, no todo será tan fácil para ellos, pero con perseverancia todo es posible :D Y sí, dentro de poco se sabrá que fue lo que pasó entre ellos dos, porque si bien se va a mostrar el origen creo que faltan las consecuencias o los efectos secundarios de aquello, nuestra chica es tan linda e inocente, merece todo nuestro amor *heart*

**Misshdzc:** Puede que tengas razzón puede que no, pero lo que sí te digo es que esto es apenas el inicio, todo empezó a girar la policía empezó a involucrarse y *spoiler* la prensa también lo hará, nuestra chica no tendrá fácil sus siguientes días ¡Saludos!

**Zaryko:** Gracias por leerla, cada comentario es un gran motivante para ponerme a escribir :D

**Sweetnesskai:** Que bueno que te guste, ya empezó la relación entre ellos pero lo peligroso apenas comienza, éstos dos tórtolos deberán tener una que otra adversidad para poder librarse de sus pasados.

**Abysschan**: Bakugou es Bakugou aun con novia o sin ella, pero ¿Te diste cuentas que empezó a usar menos groserías cuando ella está presente? Es un lindo cambio si tienes en cuenta su personalidad *corazón*

**Owonderr:** ¡Sí! De hecho todos los chicos son conocidos, es como su propia logia o secta, y por supuesto el líder es Kirishima, sus temas favoritos son hablar de deportes, nuevos videojuegos, y uno que otro chisme, porque los hombres también son chismosos a su manera. Y acerca de Deku malo, pues por eso lo hice así, porque me he dado cuenta que no te lo puedes imaginar, y si tu como lector no puedes, mucho menos los personajes, es ahí donde está lo interesante del asunto, intentar descubrir quien es el verdadero malo de la historia.

**Me late el leemon:** Por supuesto que estoy al día con el manga, ¡lo adoro! Y si te fijas he incluido personajes que apenas están saliendo en el anime (como La Brava y Gentle) y otros que aún no (Chitose o Curious, la teoría de que Dabi es Todoroki, Geten) creo que es buena utilizarlos por el hecho de que si se lee el fic en un futuro no sentirás que faltan personajes, sino que estará todo relacionado, (y por eso mismo agregué a Melissa, que sólo ha salido en la película) ¡tu lanza los spoilers y yo los cacho! Por cierto ¿Que tanta emoción sientes al saber que dentro de poco se estrena la película?

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	22. Chapter 215

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Chitose Kizuki se consideraba a sí misma curiosa, desde niña siempre fue así, preguntaba por todo, y a pesar de que su padre la miraba de mala forma, su madre siempre le respondía a todas sus preguntas y le llevaba revistas y comics de los periódicos para que recortara y descubriera lo que había más allá de las paredes de su casa.

Y tal vez fue por eso que su imaginación creció a grandes pasos: pasaron varios años y estaba convencida que quería ser investigadora privada a lo Jessica Jones o John Constantine, sabía que tenía un don para descubrir cosas que nadie más podía, y estaba aprendiendo a leer a las personas gracias a una columna semana de psicología de su periódico favorito, iba a ser su trabajo perfecto.

Pero después entendió el dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato". Al intentar practicar su talento con sus familiares, entre platicas, revisiones en el celular y unos cuantos seguimientos, descubrió que su padre le era infiel a su madre, y no sólo eso, él tenía una segunda familia y sus hermanos, que también compartían su apellido, eran casi de su edad.

Fue un golpe muy duro para la familia, cuando anunció su descubrimiento su madre parecía aturdida, y a pesar de no reclamarle, le dijo que prefería no haber sabido aquello, porque ya no podía ver a su marido de la misma forma. Ella, educada por las ideologías escritas, enfrentó a su padre a solas… No sólo recibió la golpiza de su vida, sino que él las abandonó; a ella, a su madre ama de casa y a sus otras dos hermanas menores sin darles ni un solo centavo.

Odio sus habilidades cuando descubrió que ese hombre se fue a vivir con su segunda familia y la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Como su madre sólo consiguió trabajo fuera de la ciudad, tuvo que soportar la agonía de ver como sus hermanas eran separadas de ella para asistir con una tía mientras ella se iba a vivir con sus abuelos, se sintió tan culpable por haber deshecho a su familia, porque su mente adolescente y la mirada de sus mayores le decían que así fue, el divorcio era inevitable entre sus padres, pero nunca consideró lo económico y lo social como algo que debía de tener a consideración, así que sólo adelantó los hechos y terminó en las peores situaciones posibles.

En plena crisis donde lloraba en las noches se juró que nunca más se involucraría de una manera ten personal con alguien, entendió porque los investigadores eran descritos como alcohólicos y adictos, la culpa de descubrir algo indeseable era agobiante y te consumía por dentro. Se sentía tan pérdida que creyó que su habilidad era una maldición, supuso torpemente que su existencia sólo llevaba sufrimiento a los demás, y entonces decidió eliminar aquello.

Gracias a que sus abuelos tenían regulares visitas con los médicos de cabecera se hizo de un gran arsenal de pastillas que le quitarían el dolor más grande de todos, el de su corazón. Una tarde cuando estaba a punto de cometer su acto, decidió leer un poco para despedirse de su mejor amigo, el periódico. Como no podía leer las secciones a las que antes era adicta se dirigió a las páginas de "sociales" donde gente pagaba por ver publicadas sus fotos haciendo alguna tontería.

Ojeó algunas fotos hasta que se topó con una imagen de una chica que estaba sonriente con un pastel y muchas hojas a su alrededor, la nota decía que era una reportera de la editorial que cumplía años, explicaba su puesto acerca de publicar notas de la farándula, incluso parafraseaba que ella se sentía como una detective cuando descubría algo del medio rosa que nadie más había hecho, decía también que el puesto le gustaba porque conocía a famosos y pagaban bien.

Empezó a llorar inmediatamente, había descubierto su verdadera vocación, no una que dañara a las personas, no, sino una que los entretuviera y les diese un tema de conversación en su escuela y trabajo, ¿Por qué nunca lo había pensado? Los famosos eran gente que estaban acostumbrados a ser seguido, fotografiados e investigados, incluso les pagaban a los mismos medios para que hablaran de ellos no importaba si eran notas falsas, la publicidad haría que su nombre estuviese en la mente de las personas y era lo que necesitaban.

Decidió hacer un cambio en su vida y estudió periodismo, su madre al enterarse le dijo que estaba desperdiciando talento, pero como ella estaba fuera de su ambiente simplemente colgó la llamada y siguió con sus planes. Le fue bien, sus compañeros tenían sus mismas ideologías, descubrió que también le gusta ir a fiestas y socializar como sus abuelos le habían enseñado, y rápidamente consiguió un lugar para hacer sus prácticas, amaba a esa revista, tanto que ahora era directora de ésta.

No era que le gustara presumir mucho, pero tenía bastante experiencia en el ámbito que empezó a generar un sexto sentido para las notas, algo le decía que famosos eran los que iban a ser historia y cuáles no, y ahora, Uraraka Ochako había despertado sus instintos que la hacían sentir como un animal enjaulado a punto de devorar a su presa.

La chica no usaba redes por lo cual fue difícil de rastrear, pero mientras más complicado fuese el caso, ella se emocionaba mucho más. La chica que al inicio sólo parecía como acompañante de un cantante al que le encantaba estar rodeado de misterio causó furor, y ella entendió porque, Tsukuyomi no tenía un expediente de novias o amantes, parecía sólo dedicado a la música, así que apareciera una mujer con él en ropa interior aumentó las sospechas de cómo sería su chica ideal, tal vez sus fans apostarían que tendría relación con Jirou, otra cantante con la que había hecho un dueto, pero apareció una chica que se veía simple.

No era que estuviera fea, ella era bonita, pero no parecía el tipo de mujer en la que él se fijaría, sin tatuajes, perforaciones o algo así ¿Qué tenía de especial ella? Era lo que el público quería saber y ella también. Por la forma en que ellos estaban vestidos parecía que estaban haciendo un _cosplay_ o que estaban modelando, las ropas se veían muy bien elaboradas, pero no había ninguna convención pronto, y ningún diseñador del ámbito se había llevado el crédito, entonces estaba la segunda opción, modelaje.

Pero leyéndolos comentarios nadie reconocía a la chica, era un misterio, además de que ella tenía ciertos errores que las profesionales no cometerían, ¿Sería una amateur? Hizo unas cuantas llamadas a las escuelas más importantes donde alguien como él hablaría y ninguna supo dar respuesta. Se enfocó entonces en Tsukuyomi, ¿Qué estaba haciendo últimamente? Todo indicaba que estaba descansado de su gira, la última vez que fue visto no hizo ningún comentario, aunque si fotografiado con Jirou Kyoka.

Jirou, ella se había dado un respiro para ayudar a una amiga con una colección de ropa. ¡Ta-da! Ahí estaba, esa era la respuesta, Jirou debía de conocer a esa chica misteriosa. Abrió todas las notas acerca de Jirou para ver si en alguna fotografía aparecía la chica pero no encontró nada, aunque descubrió que posiblemente su amiga diseñadora se trataba de Yaoyorozu Momo.

Gracias a sus contactos descubrió que día iría ella a su estudio para hacer una prueba de sonido, no debía de verse muy insistente sobre el tema, Jirou era discreta y cerrada, pero nada más con hacer las preguntas correctas descubriría su teoría. Todo fue como lo planeó y en efecto confirmó que las fotografías publicadas eran parte de la colección, eso a desanimó un poco, no había nada interesante en esa nota, seguramente una modelo faltó a la prueba y decidieron poner a alguien que estaba caminando por ahí, aburrido.

Sólo para seguir la costumbre, Chitose puso una foto del rostro de la joven en su computador, éste le decía las incidencias en donde volvía aparecer, pudo haber hecho eso desde el inicio, pero si ningún otro medio había sacado información de ella significaba que no aparecía en los terabytes de información, además, ella estaba de perfil y sus rasgos estaban a la mitad.

Casi se cae de su asiento cuando vio que se encontraron dos coincidencias, su corazón empezó a palpitar con gran velocidad y faltaba poco para que empezara a babear, lo tenía, volvía a tener algo que su competencia no. Se metió en las notas que incluían las fotografías señaladas y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un evento de caridad, esa chica ayudaba en dichos eventos, las fotografías cercanas mostraron su rostro despejado y entonces encontró más resultados, había trabajado para una asociación civil que ella conocía.

Realizó más llamadas y concluyó que tal vez la gente se aburriera en cuanto descubriese que ella era una contadora normal que por azares del desino tuvo la dicha de ser fotografiada con Tsukuyomi, pero el público no tenía que saber eso, si él no lo había aclarado la situación con la chica no le correspondía decirle a los demás aquello, pero sí que podía bibliografíar un poco su pasado, algo ligero para que la gente conociese superficialmente a la chica misteriosa, así no sólo se ayudaba ella, ayudaba al cantante y le daba fama a la chica, nadie perdía.

Se esforzó para que la nota estuviera lista para la próxima publicación que estaría a la venta en menos de tres días, ella misma hizo el diseño de la portada y acomodó las notas, no iba a dejar que ningún editor se acercara al trabajo y lo filtrara, esa información debía de ser exclusivamente de la revista, así generarían ingresos y después ya lo pondrían en línea. No durmió y se sostuvo a base de café pero al fin lo logró, la chica y todos los datos básicos de ella estaban expuestos al mundo gracias a ella.

Sonrió cuando las representantes de Tsukuyomi se comunicaron personalmente exigiendo saber cómo obtuvo todos los datos acerca de su modelo, al parecer esa chica había tenido un golpe de suerte, esas representantes eran inteligentes como ella y sabían que debían de protegerle porque les daba poder y dinero, explicó que lo hizo por sus propios medios, y les hizo una oferta, ella cubriría su publicidad a cambio de las exclusivas. Sino, seguiría moviéndose por sus propios caminos y se encargaría de mostrar realmente que esa chica no tenía nada de especial.

A regañadientes ellas aceptaron, y entonces le dieron la dirección de su casa para que le hiciera una entrevista personal, no les dijo cuándo iría, necesitaba conocerla como realmente era, saber cómo vestía y como era su trato, lo podía usar a su favor o en contra según necesitase, y que mejor que un domingo en la mañana para conocer a una persona en su estado natural.

Condujo su auto, un híbrido que amaba y tecleó la dirección del hogar, su sexto sentido le decía que tenía una nota muy interesante por publicar, intentó no llegar muy temprano pero no pudo, a pesar de detenerse en un _drive thru_ para comprar dos cafés americanos su pie aceleraba incluso un poco más del límite permitido, necesitaba ir mínimo a observar los movimientos de los vecinos.

Contuvo la respiración cuando vio como la casa señalada estaba acordonada con cinta amarilla y había una patrulla con la torreta encendida fuera de ésta, se estacionó apenas vio aquello y agradeció que no hubiera cámaras en el lugar, nadie sabía de eso, aún. Caminó casualmente con la grabadora de su celular encendida y los dos cafés en mano y al fijarse en el número de un vehículo policial sintió que ese día la suerte estaba de su lado.

— ¡Muñeco hermoso! — Saludó energética a un joven rubio que se encontraba escribiendo algo en una tableta, este levantó la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa torcida pero elegante.

— ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! — Contestó él mientras dejaba su trabajo — ¿Qué te trae por los barrios tranquilos de la ciudad? Me honras con tu presencia.

— Monoma, cariño, me halagas enserio — Se acercó más a él para que su conversación no fuese escuchada, aunque no parecía necesario, nadie se veía interesado en la escena. — ¿Qué ocurrió? — Él nombrado hizo seña de querer toma uno de los dos cafés que ella sostenía pero la mujer fue rápida y dio un paso hacia atrás — ¿Qué ocurrió? — Repitió.

— No entiendo como esto te puede interesar — Le contestó mientras le arrebataba el líquido, señal de que hablaría — Alguien vino a esa casa mientras la dueña no estaba, por lo poco que vi destrozaron todo, pero al parecer no robaron nada como se creería, si bien la televisión estaba en el suelo, la mesa de la sala estaba intacta, tristemente la ropa de ella y sus artículos personales no corrieron con la misma suerte, la habitación principal y el baño eran un auténtico horror, incluso la vajilla de la cocina fue destruida.

— Fue algo personal… — Señaló ella, mientras su mente empezaba a hacer conjeturas.

— El primer sospechoso fue su exnovio, ya declaró de hecho, pero tiene una coartada, fue grabado por las cámaras del aeropuerto local y una joven dice que estuvo con él en las horas que se cree fue el altercado, así que nos dará un dolor de cabeza un par de días.

— Un fan obsesivo — Resolvió sin dudar. Uno de sus tantos amantes pareció confundido. — ¿No lo sabías? La dueña de esta casa fue tendencia en twitter a nivel nacional hace unos días, se publicaron unas fotos comprometedoras entre ella y un cantante, Tsukuyomi, no sé si lo conozcas.

— Me suena.

— Podrías investigar por ahí, un loco o loca que persigue a una inocente cuyo único pecado fue ser señalado como posible pareja de uno de los ídolos más famosos del momento, no suena tan descabellado. — Monoma le dedicó una sonrisa, gracias a su comentario quedaría bien frente a sus compañeros de trabajo. — ¿Dónde está ella? Me gustaría entrevistarla. — Agregó.

— Cariño, te voy a quedar mal, se retiró con una amiga para despejarse, y como declaró ligeramente no la detuvieron.

— Tu nunca me quedas mal — Replicó en tono coqueto mientras acomodaba la camisa del oficial. — ¿Puedo tomar fotos?

Monoma le quitó una de sus manos para llevarla a su boca y lamer uno de sus dedos.

— No — Ella quitó el dedo inmediatamente, él rió — No han llegado los peritos, no puedo mover más la evidencia de lo que ya está, esto fue reportado a las tres de la mañana ¿Lo sabías? Sólo estoy vigilando pero no han hecho los análisis correspondientes.

— Me dices que ya declaró la involucrada y su ex pero que no han llegado los peritos ¿Estás de joda? — Se molestó ella y cruzó los brazos, aunque lo hizo a propósito y acomodó sus pechos para que resaltaran más, él lo notó.

— La casa de la derecha es de un compañero, así que él la entrevistó, su ex, es también un oficial por lo que vino inmediatamente cuando se le contactó, la gente normal a lo mucho lleva una hora despierta porque es domingo, tu eres la única loca que aparece de la nada.

Ella rechistó, tenía una gran nota para cubrir y a la vez no podía comenzarla, necesitaba evidencia para no quedar como una chismosa cualquiera, y debía de tener fotos vírgenes porque apenas publicara la nota sabía que las cucarachas de los demás reporteros irían a indagar personalmente.

— Entonces nadie se dará cuenta de que tomé unas cuantas fotos. — Intentó replicar.

— Nena me encantas, pero no puedo — Le dijo mientras veía indiscretamente todo su cuerpo, Chitose se fastidió. — Pero… — Agregó, volviendo a sonreír — Tengo la orden de reportar cuando se hayan ido los peritos para que venga una compañía de limpieza a acomodar el desorden. Como no hubo un asesinato y esto parece algo más como un acto vandálico que otra cosa, no es necesario que la escena del crimen quede intacta por mucho tiempo. Así que te ofrezco tomar fotografías cuando los peritos se hayan retirado y antes de que vuelvan a acomodar las cosas, te veré esta noche cuando toda la evidencia comprometedora haya desaparecido y nadie más que tú pueda tener imágenes así. ¿Te parece?

— Que sea en la tarde, una limpieza no se tarda tanto.

— Entonces en la tarde será — Le levantó la mano y le beso la palma, ella giró los ojos, era un imbécil, pero era un imbécil que le servía, así que se mordió los labios como respuesta.

— Pediré lasaña — Anunció.

— Llevaré un vino — Le contestó, ella entonces se giró para regresar a su vehículo mientras movía sus caderas exageradamente, estaba contando hasta diez mientras controlaba su respiración, paciencia, sólo necesitaba un poco de paciencia.

* * *

¡Hello there! Creo que varios ya lo esperaban, la actualización a mitad de semana :D ¿Qué pasó? Pues verán, les debía un capítulo especial por el día de San Valentin, de hecho iba a ser la parte donde nuestros protagonistas declaraban sus sentimientos, pero al escribirlo se relacionó tanto con los otros que no lo pude poner a parte, debía de quedar tal cual se publicó. Pero aún así sentía la consciencia sucia, así que les traigo otro capítulo pero que no es narrado por nuestros protagonistas sino por otra chica que se va a involucrar con el caso, ahora vemos como los medios se manejan y hasta qué punto pueden llegar para tomar una nota, así que espero lo disfruten ¡y nos vemos el próximo miércoles!

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: **_

**Me late el leemon**: Hola, ¡tú spoilea sin pena alguna! de hecho yo aun no compro los boletos porque tengo dos invitaciones a ir pero no se con quien ir jeje, entonces sospecho que iré dos veces :D una para emocionarme y otra para disfrutar, a mi casi no me gusta ir a los primeros días porque hay mucha gente y varios son bastantes intensos de esos que hasta te geenran incomodidad, y teniendo en cuenta que si bien no soy una anciana si soy algo "mayor" para el rango de edad promedio de los fandoms pues ya sólo quiero ver la película sin tanto griterío, (cosas de ancianos ajajaja) Pues aquí una de tus teorías se cumplen, y empezamos a conocer a un personaje que va a tener más participación un poco desagradable. Espero disfrutes la lectura ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	23. Chapter 22

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Se alertó cuando escuchó el timbre, sin embargo Tsuyu al sentir su temblor involuntario le acarició el cabello y le dijo que esperara, dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la puerta a la que se acercaba y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que entró Yaoyorozu con una cara preocupada que pocas veces veía.

— ¿Cómo está? — Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo avanzó pocos pasos.

— Bien, acostada en el sillón, Kero.

Uraraka reaccionó un poco más y entonces se irguió para poder sentarse, cuando la azabache la vio, fue corriendo hacia ella mientras la abrazaba.

— Es increíble que te haya sucedido esto ¿Estás bien? No me puedo ni imaginar lo que pasó por tu mente. — Ella correspondió el abrazo, y supo que realmente lo necesitaba.

— Bakugou controló bien la situación. — Intentó tranquilizarla, aunque también se lo decía a sí misma. — No dormí pero una vecina me acompañó toda la noche, perdón por molestarlas pero no me sentía cómoda allá.

— Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, Kero. Sabes que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que necesites con nosotras. — Le dijo Tsuyu.

— Sólo es por el día de hoy, yo… no tengo el valor de ver mi casa en ese estado. No me lo creo mejor dicho, es como un sueño, pero no puedo despertar.

— Es una pesadilla — Corrigió Yaoyorozu mientras la soltaba y se sentaba en el sillón. — ¿Ya descubriste quien fue?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, Bakugou sospecha de Deku, pero no me lo quiero imaginar destrozando mi casa, además de que dijo que iba a ver a Melissa, no concordaría su coartada.

— ¿Por qué piensa eso? Kero — Cuestionó la dueña de la casa mientras tomaba asiento de igual forma, Uraraka rodeo los ojos buscando una forma suave de contar lo ocurrido.

— Él y yo tuvimos un… mmm — Dudó un poco en buscar la palabra correcta — Encuentro. Hablamos un poco y recordé ciertas cosas incómodas, Bakugou intervino y entonces se fue algo indignado, así que él sospecha que eso fue un detonante para que interviniese, porque al parecer no robaron nada de valor y sólo mi casa fue ¿Atacada? ¿Destruida? No sé cómo decirlo, pero las demás casas de al lado también estaban solas y sólo la mía fue la afectada.

Tsuyu pareció meditar un poco aquella la información.

— ¿Tienes algún otro sospechoso? Kero.

De nueva cuenta Uraraka negó con la cabeza.

— No, no platico mucho con mis vecinos, y con los que más hablo uno estaba conmigo en la fiesta y la otra fue a visitar a sus nietos en otra ciudad — Abrió más los ojos cuando dijo aquello, no se había hecho a la idea de que si en realidad fueron unos maleantes los que habían atacado su casa y su anciana vecina notaba el ruido y se acercaba para indagar pudo haber salido lastimada de algún modo.

— ¿Piensas en alguien? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu al notar su silencio.

— No, de hecho no conozco a nadie más del barrio, sólo a mi coach del gimnasio y algunos compañeros de vista, pero no he platicado tanto con e… — Dejo las palabras a la mitad cuando recordó lo que había sucedido esa mañana. — La revista.

Sus amigas la miraron confundidas y luego se miraron entre ellas para ver si obtenían algo de información, pero ninguna la había comprendido.

— ¿Qué?

— La revista, la que te dije esa mañana Yao-Momo — Contestó la castaña, la cara de la nombrada cambió — Ahí venían varia información mía, ¿Crees que pudo haber sido un fan de Fumikage?

— Debo de enviarle un mensaje a Kendo y Jirou. — Respondió inmediatamente la azabache. — Debemos de notificarlas al menos de lo que te ocurrió.

Uraraka se empezó a despeinar el cabello en señal de nerviosismo.

— Ni siquiera le he dicho a mis padres lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Qué revista? Kero — Preguntó Tsuyu al sentirse fuera de la conversación. — ¿De qué están hablando?

— Una revista consiguió información de Uraraka, personal — Explicó Yaoyorozu — La publicó hace como dos días y más gente se está dando cuenta de quién es, no he investigado bien pero me imagino que se está haciendo viral de nuevo, un fan loco no es tan fantasioso si lo pensamos fríamente.

— Un ex dolido se me hace más probable, Kero — Dijo sin pensar la chica y sus compañeras la miraron sorprendidas, tanto, que tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras evitaba sonrojarse. — Digo, no digo que sea Modoriya, pero tal vez… no sé, tu admirador secreto sabe que fuiste a una fiesta con un chico que no era él y ardió en celos, tantos que decidió vengarse de la única forma que vio posible, Kero.

Los ánimos de Uraraka bajaron mucho más, la sala se quedó en silencio y a ninguna se le ocurrió nada más que decir, aquellas palabras también tenían razón, pero si nadie se imaginaba quien era el admirador secreto, mucho menos podían proyectar en una persona a alguien tan obsesionado con las castaña que fuese capaz de destruir propiedad ajena.

— No creo que sea posible, ¿Cómo sabría alguien que iba a ir a una fiesta acompañada? — Tsuyu se puso en dedo índice en la mejilla, un claro guiño de que estaba pensando, Yaoyorozu por su parte se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar.

— ¿Te acosa? Kero. Te sigue y así se dio cuenta.

Uraraka temió al escuchar aquello, si fuese cierto, eso explicaría porque encontraba la chapa de su puerta sin seguro algunas veces, sintió nauseas al imaginarse a alguien caminando por su casa manoseando sus cosas o haciendo cosas peores con sus prendas íntimas.

— O talgh veghz vio mighs estaghdos. — Yaoyorozu dijo pesadamente aun con la uña en la boca.

— ¿Qué? — La azabache entonces bajó su mano para tomar su celular pero empezó a morderse el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, tanto que tuvo problemas para desbloquear su móvil.

— A-ayer cuando estábamos sentadas en la mesa, Mina me pidió mi celular para grabar videos y tomarse fotos, y pues, era en el momento cuando tú estabas bailando con Bakugou, nos dio mucha ternura porque ni siquiera sentías nuestras miradas así que te grabamos y… Mina subió un video a mis estados dónde están ustedes.

— No me jodas. — Aquello le salió natural. Uraraka tomó el celular sin pensar en la influencia de Bakugou sobre ella y empezó a ver sus estados, al inicio era un video boomerang de los vestidos colgados, nada raro teniendo en cuenta que era diseñadora, pero luego salió un video de la fiesta que se veía movido y con mucho ruido de fondo, después una _selfie_ entre ella y Mina, otra de Mina y Kirishima y al final el video de ella bailando con Bakugou: con filtro rosa, el _gif_ de un alíen lanzando corazones y una canción de Chayanne de fondo.

— Creí que iba a ser divertido — Confesó.

— ¿Cuántas personas lo han visto? Kero. — La pregunta de Tsuyu alertó a Uraraka, Yaoyorozu a pesar de ser tímida y reservada podría ser _influencer_ si quisiera, era rica, conocía gente importante, (tanto que su mejor amiga era una cantante reconocida), pero también era humilde y en sus redes tenía a la mayoría de los empleados de la empresa y a varios seguidores externos que la admiraban por su trayectoria o sus diseños.

— No sé, ¿Unas 200 – 300 a lo mucho? — La pena en su voz era notoria, pero quien se podría imaginar que por un inocente video alguien fuese capaz de atacar una casa.

Uraraka no tuvo tiempo de debatir porque el sonido del timbre volvió a sonar, tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en la puerta, no esperaban a nadie más, la familia de Tsuyu tenía su propia llave y habían dicho que no iban a volver pronto ¿Quién estaría tocando en timbre con más insistencia con cada segundo que pasaba?

Todas temblaron cuando el celular de Yaoyorozu sonó, pero ésta se relajó cuando vio el contacto que le aparecía en la pantalla.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ — Se escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea — _Ya llegué a la dirección que me mandaste, pero nadie abre la puerta_.

— Voy — Respondió mientras miraba a las chicas, ambas se quedaron mirándola fijamente hasta que abrió la puerta y veían que Mina era quien estaba detrás con su traje formal de policía, ¿Rastros de resaca? ¿Qué era eso?

— ¿Están bien chicas? — Cuestionó la uniformada cuando las vio pálidas. — ¿Qué está pasando?

— Nada — Dijo Yaoyorozu mientras cerraba la puerta, le ponía el pasador y la invitaba a sentarse con ellas. Tsuyu al ver que era alguien conocido fue hacía la cocina para llevarle un vaso con agua — Estábamos hablando y nos asustamos solas.

— No creo que sea bueno hablar de cosas de terror con el estado de Uraraka. — Comentó. — Cuánto lo siento, tanto que nos habíamos divertido ayer.

— Sólo intentamos hacernos una idea de quien podría ser capaz de cometer el acto, Kero. Un pequeño perfil psicológico.

— Ohhh ¿Conoces del tema? — Preguntó emocionada la joven mientras aceptaba gustosa el vaso con agua, tomó un sorbo y luego se percató de que no conocía a la chica que tenía enfrente: — Mina Ashido.

— Algo, a veces me pongo a escuchar _podcasts_ en el trabajo, Kero, aunque es hecho por un par de aficionados al tema, nada serio. Tsuyu Asui, Kero. — Ambas se dieron la mano y sintieron que se iban a llevar bien.

— Me imagino cual es ¿El narrador es un disléxico que se ve más joven de lo que parece?* Conozco el programa, pero él me causa algo, siento que en cualquier momento podría hacer alguna cosa rara o tal vez aparecería en un escándalo que involucrara muertos, no sé.

— Yo también pienso eso, Kero, por eso lo veo. — Las dos sonrieron, parecía que tenían ciertas cosas en común que pocos compartían, o eso pensaron las otras dos chicas que las escuchaban y no entendían de que estaban hablando.

— Bueno, aligerado un poco el ambiente, ¿Entonces qué estaban indagando? — Volvió a regresar al tema, y entonces Uraraka se percató de que en efecto aquel sentimiento de pesadez se había esfumado un poco.

— Sobre quien pudo haber sido el atacante — Contestó la castaña — No nos podemos imaginar a alguien… que hiciese eso.

— Se podría decir que es un crimen pasional — Resolvió Mina — Y usualmente esos provienen de las personas cercanas a la víctima. — Uraraka se sujetó la frente, eso era lo menos que quería oír.

— ¿Entonces Deku…?

— Es inocente en este caso, tiene tickets del aeropuerto que confirman que en la hora en que se presume fue el altercado él estaba ahí. — Mina pudo sentir como las miradas de las chicas variaban, una era de alivio, otra de consternación, y otra de suspicacia.

— ¿Entonces?

— Por eso estoy aquí Uraraka — Explicó — Necesito que me ayudes a identificar a más sospechosos, gente que creas que puede tener algo contra ti. Cualquier detalle simple.

— Tenemos dos sospechosos — Atrajo la atención Yaoyorozu — O dos perfiles mejor dicho — Corrigió — Uno, es un admirador secreto que ha tenido Uraraka por ya varios meses, y otro pues… algún fan loco de Tsukuyomi.

— Perdón, no te estoy entendiendo, ¿Tsukuyomi?¿El cantante? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Uraraka volvió a hablar, y esta vez confesó todo lo que pudo acerca de las fotos con Fumikage, explicó detalladamente el asunto; como se compartieron las imágenes en la empresa y luego filtraron por internet, detalló lo más que pudo acerca del admirador y cómo después de ser "viral" empezó a recibir tarjetas con frases y regalos, lo que en un inició le parecía incluso una broma ahora la aterraba cada vez más conforme lo que narraba.

— Es por eso que me parecías conocida — Concluyó Mina — Sí llegué a ver esas fotos.

— Y también ahorita hay una revista que tiene información más personal de Uraraka, Kero — Agregó Tsuyu — Sospechamos que algún seguidor de la noticia descubrió donde vivía y por eso la atacó, ya que no le gustaron o algo parecido, Kero.

— Es una buena sospecha, pero primero debemos de descartar a los conocidos cercanos — Replicó la policía — El admirador secreto se me hace un poco más probable.

— A mí también, pero es inteligente, Kero. Hace sus pedidos por internet y el repartidor no lo conoce en persona, Kero. — Sus compañeras de trabajo la miraron sorprendidas, era cierto aquello, recordaban esa conversación, más nunca pensaron que aquello se les fuera en contra.

— En los últimos días él empezó a dejar tarjetas, las tengo guardadas ¿Recuerdas? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu a la castaña — Tal vez te den una pista si aún no consigues una orden de cateo.

— ¿Dónde las tienes?

— En la oficina, podemos ir por ellas si gustas.

— ¿Están escritas a mano? Podríamos localizar a algún grafólogo.

— No, están a máquina, pero son frases muy básicas — Añadió Uraraka — Siempre creí que las había sacado de una misma página web.

— Eso aún nos podría ayudar, ver si alguien cercano compartió la página o dejó un comentario, todo eso es evidencia hoy en día. — No la desanimó — Mañana iré por ellas.

Ambas asintieron.

— Entonces ¿En qué más te podemos ayudar? Kero — Preguntó Tsuyu al sentir que la conversación iba a terminar — ¿Qué le recomiendas hacer a Uraraka sobre el tema? ¿Podrá volver a su casa? Kero.

Mina pareció meditarlo un momento.

— Lo importante es mantener la calma, aunque deben de estar alerta, todas. — Aquella palabra hizo que todas estiraran la espalda. — Cualquier cosa rara que hayan notado desde que empezó lo de las fotografías a las fecha intenten recordarlo y anotarlo, por el momento no hay ningún culpable así que piensen que todos son sospechosos.

— ¿Debería regresar a mi casa? — El miedo de Uraraka era palpable.

— Si tienes protecciones en las ventanas, cambias la chapa de la puerta y pones un pasador nuevo, nadie debería de molestarte de nuevo.

— Igual podrías instalar cámaras de seguridad. — En voz baja dijo Yaoyorozu.

— Eso es una excelente idea, Kero — Apoyó Tsuyu. — Incluso si el atacante vuelve podría ser grabado y sabrías quien es él. ¿Qué más?

— Pues varias precauciones serían tener la ubicación de su celular siempre encendida en un lugar que sea fácil de sacarlo, como el bolsillo de un pantalón, cargar un gas pimienta en las llaves o también en el bolsillo, un _taser_ en el carro, no estar sola en el auto con los seguros abajo, no caminar por calles vacías u oscuras, — Al parecer Mina ya había dicho eso muchas veces antes, porque lo dijo perfectamente, Uraraka temió al desconocer el número de incidentes que había en su ciudad acerca de ese tema — Y por favor, si quieren investigar por su lado no se expongan a riesgos innecesarios, perjudican más de lo que ayudan a la policía.

Las chicas empezaron a recorrer sus recuerdos, cuantas veces se habían expuesto en una situación como la que describió Mina y se salvaron por pura suerte.

— ¿Entonces cómo podemos ayudarlos más? — Preguntó la castaña.

— Primeramente siendo totalmente sinceras con nosotros, no ocultar nada, y cualquier sospecha decirla, no importa que sea algo "mínimo".

— ¿Con eso es suficiente? Kero.

— Es suficiente, créeme, las palabras son poderosas — Respondió la policía — Y es por eso que le pedí a Yao-Momo esta dirección. Uraraka, te debo de hacer unas cuantas preguntas acerca de Midoriya.

— Creí… que habías dicho que él no había sido. — Las palabras le salieron en un susurro.

— Tiene una coartada, pero… en el interrogatorio que le hicimos evadió unas preguntas acerca de la relación que tenía contigo, precisamente las preguntas sobre su ruptura y cómo se sentía al respecto. — Todas las miradas fueron hacía Uraraka, ella también había sido vaga en cuanto a los cuestionamientos de la cancelación tan repentina del matrimonio. — Él mencionó que fue acerca de una pelea que tuvieron, un desacuerdo, pero no dio más detalles, y dijo simplemente que se sentía como cualquier otra persona que era dejada antes de llegar al altar, pero…. Bueno, necesitamos cotejar la información.

— ¿Por qué…? — No terminó la oración, la mirada de Mina le recordó las palabras de "_No ocultar nada_" No debía de cuestionar su interrogatorio, debía de ayudarla siendo sincera con sus preguntas. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si era algo que había guardado por tanto tiempo?

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó Mina mientras encendía la grabadora de su celular. Uraraka vio a sus amigas sentarse en el sillón, demostrando que también querían escuchar la historia. — Uraraka Ochako ¿Por qué terminó su relación con Midoriya Izuku? ¿Qué paso?

Ella empezó a viajar por sus memorias, realmente _¿Qué había pasado?_

* * *

*Le envió un spoiler del siguiente capítulo a quien descubra de que podcast estoy hablando.

Y bueno, siempre platico de algo en este espacio, pero creo que todos sabemos lo que está pasado: el "coronavirus" y bueno, podría hacerles una biblia acerca de esto porque... trabajo en el sector salud de México, en un hospital, (no de enfermera sino de recepcionista) pero el contacto ahí está y han sido unos días cansados. Lo único que les puedo decir es que estén en cuarentena o no cuídense, sigan las indicaciones que les digan y no se expongan, porque puede que a nosotros los jóvenes, bellos y hermosos no nos pase nada pero a los adultos mayores y a los inmunodeficientes sí, (personas con VIH o cáncer. Diabetes e hipertensión incluso). Así que hay que mostrar un poco de empatía por ellos, porque son el sector vulnerable.

Espero si están pasando una situación de peligro no les pase nada grave, les envió mis mejores deseos. Saludos.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Me late el leemon:** ¡Adoré tu comentario! Creo que lo que más me emociona de escribir es recibir la retro, osea saber exactamente lo que llegué a trasmitir es una sensación inigualable, y más proviniendo de ti que eres de las mías, y me he dado cuenta que en realidad varios pilares de los fandoms somos gente mayor de edad, porque podemos hacer cosas que otros no pueden. La verdad ya me resigné a que veré el anime toda la vida sin pena alguna, incluso cuando tenga hijos sé que les pondré algun nombre geek (Aún no estoy embarazada pero ya dije que cuando tenga un niño le pondré Mael, como un personaje de Nanatsu no Taizai, que significa príncipe en Celta). En fin, no he podido ir al cine y creo que ya no podré, estan cerrando los cines en la ciudad donde vivo por la contingencia y la verdad si me preocupa salir (no por enfermarse, sino que puedo ser foco de infección). Así que tendré que esperar a que pase la cuarentena impuesta por el gobierno.

Y sobre la relación entre Uraraka y Deku, en el siguiente capítulo la verás, y te quedarás con ganas de más porque si bien sabrás el origen, querrás saber que fue lo que le siguió, aparecerá un personaje nuevo y bueno, ese fue el escrito que envíe a un concurso, así que veremos que tal quedó mi narrativa. ¡Deséame suerte!

**Blackangel168**: Espero te guste la actualización, un poquito tardía pero espero que haya valido la pena, desde el capítulo pasado ya todo irá mucho más rápido, ya conoces a los personajes y ahora veremos como se enfrentan a varias situaciones que tendrán. Esto apenas es el inicio de la persecución sobre el atacante, y tienes razón, Deku es demasiado fácil, pero por eso mismo sabremos más cosas de él, aunque la importante es saber ¿Qué paso? Pues bueno, en el siguiente capítulo lo sabremos.

**Aliciacevra:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó, siento que este capítulo te gustará más! Descubrimos cosas pero ahora hay muchas más preguntas ¿Tu que harías en caso de que algo así te pasara? Yo entraría en pánico. En fin espero ya hayas podido dormie algo estos días. ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	24. Prólogo

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

ADVERTENCIA, CONTENIDO FUERTE, CRUDO Y EXPLÍCITO CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL, (+18) SI ERES ALGUIEN SENSIBLE TE RECOMIENDO QUE PASES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y TE VAYAS HASTA LA PARTE DE ABAJO DONDE HARÉ UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN.

SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.

* * *

se giró para verse finalmente frente al espejo, al abrir los ojos pudo ver por el reflejo como su madre y sus amigas suspiraban al verla con su vestido de novia, cuando finalmente se atrevió a verse a sí misma, no pudo evitar que los ojos empezaran a lagrimearle.

— Te vez hermosa — Le dijo Yaoyorozu que estaba al lado de ella, su madre sólo se limitó a asentir, era lo único que podía hacer porque había comenzado a llorar a causa de la emoción. — ¿No es así chicas?

Las demás acompañantes, Tsuyu Asui y Hatsume Mei asintieron emocionadas, su madre dijo algo inentendible y volvió a sollozar, entonces Yaoyorozu no perdió el tiempo y acercó un velo de novia para que el atuendo se viese más completo. Al acomodárselo, sintió un gran peso sobre ella porque al fin entendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Empezó entonces a soltar lágrimas silenciosas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que alguien le acercó un pañuelo para limpiarse, en la sala todos la admiraban porque veían a una novia demasiado emocionada por el gran día, pero ella estaba sintiendo nerviosismo, uno que no le agradaba tener.

Siguió recibiendo cumplidos de parte de su _crew_ pero los escuchaba lejanos, se seguía viendo en el reflejo y el vestido le empezó a pesar, sonrió fingidamente y le dijo a su amiga y diseñadora que deseaba quitárselo, ella asintió creyendo que no lo quería manchar con sus lágrimas, aunque eso era totalmente ajeno a la realidad.

Fueron al baño de la casa y antes de que la dueña le fuese a ayudar ella se quitó el ropaje con gran necesidad, cuando ésta vio que había podido hacerlo, se limitó a colocar el vestido en un gancho y la dejó sola para que terminara de cambiarse. Uraraka sintió una calada cuando vio el vestido colgado, era su diseño soñado, era su boda soñada ¿Entonces porque estaba tan inquieta? No había nada de malo con los preparativos, todo estaba muy bien planeado. Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente en un intento de tranquilizarse, sólo sentía los nervios normales.

Al volver a la sala fue invadida de nuevo por sus amigas, su madre lucía emocionada al ver como el vestido era preparado para ser entregado finalmente, ella debía de regresar a la cuidad donde vivía porque debía de atender el negocio familiar entonces esa sería la última vez que se vieran hasta el gran día.

Las chicas entonces les dieron un poco de privacidad y dejaron que se despidieran con un abrazo, su madre no paraba de repetir que tan orgullosa estaba de ella, Uraraka sólo podía sentir sonrojada sin poder hablar hasta que el taxi que habían pedido empezó a hacer sonar el claxon para avisar su arribo. Acompañó a su madre a la puerta y se quedó ahí hasta ver el auto marchar, cuando volvió a la casa descubrió que sus amigas parecían planear algo.

— ¡Vamos a celebrar que tienes el vestido! — Exclamó Hatsume — Hay un bar aquí cerca ¿Qué dices? — Uraraka sonrió, así era su amiga de cabello rosa y pupilentes verdes; extrovertida, cínica, algo alcohólica, fanática de IronMan y siempre con un comentario mordaz.

— Que debo de dejar el vestido en mi casa porque no quiero que se arrugue.

— ¡Pero Midoriya no puede ver tu vestido! — Se quejó.

Yaoyorozu al ver su rostro decidió intervenir:

— Estará bien en el auto, yo te pago la tintorería si algo le ocurre — Intentó negociar. Tsuyu, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación asintió con la cabeza en apoyo a ésta.

— ¿Ves? Todo está arreglado — Sentenció Hatsume mientras intentaba tomar el vestido para guardarlo en el maletero.

— Chicas, es enserio, debo de irme a casa — Repitió ella mientras sujetaba el vestido con fuerza — Perdón, ya tenía planes, Deku va a ir a una cena con un compañero de trabajo y quiere que lo acompañe.

— Buuuu — Exclamó Hatsume — Ya no quieres salir con nosotras si no es con él, nos estás cambiando — Las chicas rieron por el exagerado tono de lamento que empleó. — Nos olvidarás cuando te cases.

— Por supuesto que no las olvidaré — Las tranquilizó, aunque se sintió dolida al saber que llegaran a pensar eso de ella — Pero esta noche estoy ocupada.

— ¿Te veremos en tu despedida de soltera? — Eso fue dicho por Yaoyorozu, que era la encargada de organizar aquella próxima fiesta. — No me has dicho si estás libre ese día y se acerca la fecha, los cambios van a ser cada vez más difíciles si al final me cancelas. Necesito tu confirmación.

— Lo sé, ahí estaré, no te preocupes, sólo que me incomoda que sea exclusivo para mujeres. — Se mordió la lengua antes de poder pronunciar eso.

— ¡Es para que haya un ambiente de confidencialidad! Podremos decir todas nuestras intimidades sin sentirnos juzgadas ¿Qué no lo ves? Haremos rondas de alcohol donde vamos a confesar nuestros secretos más íntimos — Hatsume se acercó a Yaoyorozu junto con Tsuyu y las tres se abrazaron — Puede que Yao-Momo sea la encargada oficial pero las tres estamos aportado ideas ¡Será la última vez que nos aloquemos las cuatro juntas!

Uraraka se obligó a sonreír nuevamente, era por eso que le había encargado la organización de la despedida a Yaoyorozu, ella era tranquila y su fiesta no causaría problemas si ella la manejaba, pero con la intervención de la actitud extrovertida de la ingeniero Mei y los invitados variados de la recepcionista Tsuyu, se hacía una idea de qué tipo de proyecto X estaba por ocurrir.

Para evitar una discusión mayor se despidió rápidamente sin dejarlas hablar, ignoró su amenaza de que ellas festejarían solas, tomó sus cosas y partió hasta su auto. Colocó el vestido en la parte trasera para que no se arrugase mucho y entonces suspiró antes de emprender su camino hasta el restaurant donde Deku la esperaba.

Incluso antes de aparcarse vio cómo su prometido la estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, se veía impaciente, estaba jugando con sus manos y su pie se movía sin ritmo alguno, se forzó a sonreír, y no se dio cuenta que esa obligación se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente.

— Te quiero, pero debes de apreciar el tiempo de los demás, me haces quedar mal — Dijo cuando apenas se puso frente a él, ni buenas tardes, ni ¿cómo te fue? Se detuvo por un momento por la brusquedad de sus palabras pero intentó comprenderlo, se había atrasado a su cita quince minutos.

— El tráfico, ya sabes — Contestó desviando la mirada, odiaba mentirle, pero enserio le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

— Siempre es el tráfico, te dije que por eso no compraras el carro, es demasiado para ti, te dije que podría moverte yo.

— No quiero ser una carga — Respondió simple, no quería tocar es tema de nuevo, él siempre la criticaba por sus habilidades de conducción aunque fuese la mejor conductora entre todas sus amigas.

— Para mí no lo eres, quien sabe los demás — Se acercó para besarle la frente y tomarle la mano — ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió mientras era arrastrada hasta el restaurante. Al llegar a las mesas se encontró en medio a una pequeña familia de tres, un hombre treintañero, su esposa que se veía de su misma edad y una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años. El hombre les hizo una seña con la mano al verlos acercarse.

— ¡Mirio! — Saludó Deku — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está es tu familia? — El nombrado se puso de pie mientras lo abrazaba, la mujer y la niña lo imitaron y empezó la presentación.

— Sí, te presento a la mujer más hermosa, Eri, y a la niña de papá, la pequeña Eri — Contestó él mientras su esposa saludaba a uaraka de beso en la mejilla.

— Ella es Uraraka, creo que ya la conoces, algo dramática y paranoica — Bromeó Deku mientras la abrazaba hacia él fuertemente — Aun así no hay nadie que la quiera más que yo, se casará conmigo dentro de poco.

— Felicidades — Le dijo Eri — Serás una novia hermosa.

— Gracias, espero ser una esposa feliz como tú. — Regresó el cumplido mientras se agachaba para saludar a la pequeña Eri.

— ¿Nos sentamos? — Ofreció Mirio al ver que ya no tenían nada más que hacer parados.

— Sentémonos. — Apoyó Deku.

Todos tomaron asiento, cada pareja de cada lado de la mesa, a la pequeña Eri le llevaron una silla especial y papel con colores para que se entretuviese.

— Perdón por la tardanza — Se disculpó Uraraka para romper el hielo — El tráfico estuvo horrible.

— ¿Tardanza? Llegaron 15 minutos antes — Señaló el hombre rubio. La chica miró desconcertada a su pareja, éste sólo tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y le tomó la mano.

— Te conozco, tuve que mentir con la hora para que llegaras bien. — Le contestó. Ella se mordió el labio, pudo haber convivido un poco más con las chicas.

— Nosotros llegamos temprano porque a la niña le encanta la zona de juegos de aquí, pero ustedes llegaron bien, no te preocupes — La tranquilizó Eri.

— Gracias. — Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

La plática fue tranquila, a pesar de hablar sobre como Mirio y Uraraka se conocieron gracias a una multa con su auto, ella permaneció callada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero así le gustaba a Deku, eran los amigos de él no los suyos, así que se limitó a asentir cuando fuese lo estrictamente necesario.

Llegó el momento de ordenar y Deku pidió por ella como era usual, una ensalada desabrida que muy pocos restaurantes lograban complacerla.

— ¿A dieta? — Preguntó Eri, se veía amigable porque siempre quería incluirla en la conversación. A Uraraka le empezó a agradar.

— Es por la boda, está ansiosa — Respondió Deku — Quiere que todo esté perfecto.

Su prometida rió.

— De hecho hoy me entregaron el vestido, me quedó muy bien. — Dijo con una sonrisa, Er pareció emocionarse al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Tienes alguna foto? Sé que Midoriya no lo tiene que ver, pero una amiga sí ¿Verdad? — Ella estuvo a punto de sacar su celular para mostrar las fotos que las chicas le habían tomado pero su novio la detuvo con la mano.

— Todos esperaremos hasta el día de la boda — Las interrumpió — No quiero que todos la hayan visto menos yo, me sentiría mal.

— Sí que eres sentimentalista — Comentó Mirio — Nunca te había visto así.

El aludido se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo fingido.

— Ella me hace ser así — Confesó. — Es todo lo que siempre soñé tener.

El resto de la velada pasó sin contratiempos, la pequeña Eri era una niña muy tranquila y los dejó despedirse sin apuros, a Deku le encantó su comportamiento, y eso sólo logró incomodar a su pareja, vieron como la joven familia se retiraba y entonces ellos optaron por hacer lo mismo.

Al bajar de nuevo a estacionamiento, Deu jaló a Uraraka hacía su camioneta.

— Deja el auto aquí, mañana vendré por él. No quiero que conduzcas sola, ya es noche.

Ella miró el reloj, las 9:27 p.m, el cielo ya estaba oscuro pero no diría que era muy tarde.

— Me las puedo arreglar — Replicó.

— Uraraka, dame las llaves.

La nombrada volvió a desviar la mirada, lo conocía perfectamente, ese era un truco que utilizaba para llevarla a su departamento en lugar del suyo alegando que no quería regresar tan noche, luego, le quitaría la llave de su auto y no se la devolvería en una semana aproximadamente, sólo para que ella estuviese obligada a pedirle que la moviese, y él decidiese si era apto o no para ella ir a ciertos lugares a los que necesitaba asistir.

— Ya te dije, yo puedo…

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DES LAS LLAVES! — Le gritó y ella automáticamente encogió los hombros mientras buscaba la llave de su vehículo, temblando.

— Dentro está el vestido de novia, debemos de tener cuidado — Comentó con la voz baja, no lo quería admitir, pero últimamente él se había vuelto así, muy temperamental.

— ¿Ves lo que le haces hacer? — Preguntó él, ignorándola — Me estreso en el trabajo porque quiero darte una vida de Reina y no cooperas ¿Sabes cómo me siento? Tu linda boda no se pagará sola, y a pensar de que tu amiga te hizo un vestido, que importa si se pierde, compraremos otro de un verdadero diseñador, el que está en el auto es talla 6 igual podrás hacer que se convierta en 4.

Uraraka no supo que cara poner, le tendió la llave y aceptó subirse a su camioneta, deseando que esa noche él estuviese tan cansado que decidiera llevarla a su departamento.

Sus deseos no se cumplieron, llegaron al hogar de él. "Caballerosamente" Deku se bajó para abrirle la puerta, y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque apenas al tocar el piso, sintió como él estrujó de forma ruda su trasero.

— Creí que estabas cansado — Dijo al intentar apartarse — Si estás estresado te puedo dar un masaje y nos dormimos temprano.

— Creo que conoces otra forma para quitarme el estrés — Le respondió mientras llevaba su mano hasta su entrepierna, ella la quitó de golpe, por loa héroes ni siquiera habían atravesado la puerta de la casa.

— Primero ve a bañarte, después de tocar el agua me dices cómo te sientes — No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, no tenía ganas, pero se sentía comprometida, dialogar no funcionaba en esa situación, porque él le decía que siempre había que hacer pequeños sacrificios cuando se estuviese en una relación, y ella tenía que sacrificarse de cierta manera.

Entraron a la casa y su pareja fue inmediatamente al baño a darse una ducha, ella entonces se escabulló a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, las porciones que él pedía siempre la dejaban con hambre, pero le daba vergüenza pedir más al estar frente a las amistades de él.

Cogió una manzana y dos rebanadas de jamón, con eso su estómago aguantaría hasta el día siguiente. Como escuchó que Deku seguía en la ducha fue entonces a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa para ponerse, porque si no lo hacía, él muy astutamente la haría dormir desnuda.

Encontró una pantalonera vieja de él y una playera de algodón que se veía fue un regalo improvisado y los ocultó entre las toallas, ganaría más tiempo para que él se aburriese si se bañaba también.

Apenas salió del baño, ella entró casi corriendo mientras le señalaba las toallas, él pareció confundido, pero no le dio tiempo de alegar porque cerró la puerta con seguro y puso música en su celular.

Se bañó lentamente, pero no tanto para que le reclamara que estaba gastando mucha agua, se quitó la mugre del día y se puso su improvisado pijama, cuando salió, Deku estaba acostado viendo su celular y tomando seguramente vodka o whisky, aunque inmediatamente alejó los objetos cuando oyó que el seguro se quitó.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Preguntó indignado — Por qué ocultas tu cuerpo de esa manera.

— Creí que querías dormir — Se defendió ella, mientras se acercaba a un peinador a tomar un cepillo y conectar su secadora.

Por el ruido del aparato tampoco hablaron, pero su cabello corto se secó rápido y no tuvo alguna otra opción que acostarse a lado de él.

— Estuve pensando — Comentó él cuando se juntó hacía ella y la acomodó para que le abrazara el pecho. — Me gustó mucho ver a la familia de Mirio, Eri me cayó muy bien ¿A ti no? — Ella se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente, sabía lo que veía a continuación.

— Sí, es una niña muy linda — Contestó tranquila, moderando su voz para que no se escuchara emocionada o algo por el estilo.

— Al verla enserio me imaginé a nosotros dos, cuidado a uno o dos niños pequeños, ¿Me entiendes? Castaños como tú pero obviamente con mi inteligencia, serían unos niños hermosos.

Ella intentó romper el abrazó pero él la sujetó.

— ¿Sí te los imaginas? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Deku, ya te lo he dicho — Replicó cansada — Adoro a los niños, son hermosos, pero aun no me siento lista para dar ese paso.

— Pero ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó él mientras se levantaba y se sentaba ahí mismo en la cama — Acepaste ser mi esposa ¿No?

— Sí, y te amo — Confirmó — Pero quiero disfrutar nuestro matrimonio, no quiero tener una gran carga sin haber…

— ¿Estás diciendo que nuestros hijos serán una carga? — La interrumpió, ofendido.

— No, no me estás entendiendo — Intentó calmarlo — A lo que me refiero es que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, y debemos de estar preparados, no sólo financieramente sino mentalmente, un niño requiere mucha atención y si los dos trabajamos no podremos encargarnos al 100% de él.

— Entonces renuncia, que tu único trabajo sea estar al pendiente del bebé.

— Pero me gusta trabajar, ¿No me estás entendiendo?

— Tu eres la que no me entiende — Debatió él — Vas a ser mi esposa, y como mi esposa me debes de dar hijos, es lo normal, lo que se espera de ti.

— Y lo haré… pero no próximamente. — Sol se sentía asfixiada, ese era un horrible tema que siempre intentaba evitar. ¿Cuántos temas debía de evitar para tenerlo contento? Ya había olvidado la cuenta.

— Pero yo quiero — Señaló su prometido.

— Pero yo no — Contraatacó.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento.

— Eres una persona horrible — Le dijo, volviendo a llamar su atención — Te gusta el sexo pero no te gusta tener hijos ¿Sabes lo ilógica que suenas? ¡Eres una egoísta!

— Yo sé lo que conlleva al sexo, pero no mezcles dos cosas que no tienen nada que ver. — Se levantó entonces ella, odiaba que la menospreciara de esa manera, no se iba a dejar aplastar.

— Por supuesto que tienen que ver, eres una cachonda ¿Por qué estas hoy en mi casa si no es para coger? ¿Eh? — La retó.

— ¡Porque tu no quisiste llevarme a mi casa! — Exclamó indignada, odiaba que la quisiera ver como la mala del asunto.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera te quejaste! ¡Obviamente que lo entendí como una indirecta!

— ¡No dije nada porque quería evitar una discusión!

— ¡Pues la estamos teniendo cariño! — Señaló él gritando, ella se asustó, odiaba estar así, la última vez que discutieron en esa casa él le puso llave a la habitación y no la dejó salir, pero tampoco la dejó dormir en la cama, así que paso toda una noche dormida en el suelo. — ¡Y es por tu actitud de zorra! ¡Hatsume te contagió eso de ella!

— ¡NO LAS METAS EN ESTO! — Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ella adoraba a sus amigas pero él no quería que las viera tan a menudo, aceptó a regañadientes aquello, pero no iba a permitir que le faltaran al respeto. — NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER ¿ENTENDIDO?

— Por supuesto que tienen algo que ver — La voz de él se calmó, aunque usó un tono que le causó escalofríos. — Todas tus amigas son unas cualquiera, no sé porque quieres estar con ellas cuando me tienes a mí, incluso a mis amigos, ¿o me dirás que Mirio y su esposa son malas personas?

— Deku están mezclando cosas…

— ¡¿SON MALAS PERSONAS? — Aquel grito la hizo estremecerse, deseó internamente que ningún vecino llegara a escucharlo.

— No — Contestó resignada.

— ¿Ves? — Volvió a usar su tono tranquilo — Ellos son buenos, pero tú y yo tenemos esta discusión porque las acabas de ver ¿Te das cuenta de la relación? Todas aquellas zorras son el problema…. — Se detuvo a pensar de nuevo — Te están haciendo una de ellas ¿Por eso te comportas así? ¿Te debo de tratar entonces como a una puta?

Uraraka se asustó al escuchar aquello, eso, nunca se lo había dicho, le había dicho otras cosas pero nunca le había faltado a su persona de esa manera.

— Deku, no, ya hay que dormirnos — Intentó cambiar el tema, pero él sujetó sus brazos, la acomodó boca arriba y sus muñecas quedaron arriba de su cabeza. Ella sólo gritó debido al susto del brusco movimiento.

— No, no hay que dormir ¿Ves? Apenas te estrujo un poco y ya estás gimiendo. ¿Te gusta? — Ella volvió a gritar cuando sintió como él le baja el pijama que se había puesto, no tenía ropa interior así que tenía toda su piel expuesta a él, intentó liberarse pero su novio todavía la tenía sujeta de las muñecas con su mano grande y fuerte. — Sí, te gusta.

— Deku, me estás asustado, detente por favor, Deku — Empezó a suplicar, estaba aterrada, nunca había visto esa faceta de él y le daba miedo, no sabía… hasta qué punto pudiese llegar.

— No, ya me calentaste, ahora me cumples — Le dijo mientras se subía arriba de sus piernas desnudas, ella se bloqueó en ese instante, él no era muy grande o pesado, sin embargo fácilmente era el doble de fuerte que ella, y más en ese momento que no estaba comiendo nada bien.

— Quítate por favor, esto no es divertido — Volvió a rogar, deseando que eso fuese una broma de su parte, no obstante como él ya había dejado una mano libre, ésta le levantó la camisa que tenía para mostrar su pecho vulnerable, lanzó un resoplido de excitación cuando dejó que la tela le cubriera el rostro y ella empezó a moverse más y más desesperada, el no ver le causaba histeria, Deku lo sabía perfectamente. — ¿Ves? Estás ansiosa por que te la meta — Concluyó él, mientras ella intentaba no concentrarse en la oscuridad — Oh, te ves tan perfecta así, voluble a mi voluntad. Me encantas.

Uraraka intentó volver a hablar pero en eso sintió como sus manos empezaban a ser atadas con algo a la cabecera de la cama, por la sensación que le dio la tela supuso que era la corbata que él traía puesta momentos antes.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítate! — Exclamó, aun sintiendo el peso de él sobre sí.

— Oh, estás matando todo, cállate — Le recriminó él y le puso una almohada sobre el rostro. Uraraka ya no pudo abrir los ojos y empezó a moverse desesperadamente cuando él empezó a presionar el cojín sobre su rostro, el muy cabrón la estaba intentando ahogar. — Así me gusta, que te muevas a mi voluntad — Comentó cuando dejó de presionar la almohada, ella simplemente se dedicó a tomar aire, tenía los ojos llorosos y aun no podía ver nada porque la camisa la seguía cubriendo. — ¿Te gusta?

— De-Deku, ya… por favor, basta — Dijo con la garganta seca, pero en eso sintió como algo más volvía a cubrir su rostro, tembló por inercia aunque no volvió a sentir la presión anterior, simplemente todo estaba oscuro y sentía como el miedo empezaba a congelarla.

— Ignoraré la última palabra — Escuchó decir lejanamente y en eso sintió como una mano empezaba a acariciar sus pechos bruscamente, no, acariciar no era la palabra, él estaba golpeando sus pechos de forma sádica, ella se revolvía por el dolor que le producía, pero al hacer eso sólo lograba que él la golpeara con más fuerza, tomó aire para volver a gritar pero en eso sintió como la almohada volvía a hacer presión contra su rostro. — Si intentas arruinar esto, no me hago responsable de cuánto tiempo te quedes sin aire.

Se mordió los labios para evitar gritar, el dolor de un pecho bajó cuando dejó de golpearlo, pero el otro sufrió mucho más al sentir que la estaba mordiendo, agitó las piernas en un intento de quitárselo de encima, intentó hacer fuerza con los brazos con el deseo de deshacer el nudo que le había hecho, pero su cuerpo dejó de moverse cuando escuchó "_Ah, así con que te estás viniendo"_ Y sintió como un dedo entraba en su intimidad.

Se quedó estática, no, eso no lo quería, empezó a llorar mientras sentía como él hacía un intento de masturbarla, percibió como sus músculos empezaron a endurecerse y contraerse pero no era por placer, ella deseó que él entendiese que no quería hacer aquello.

— Creo que entiendo lo que me dices — Escuchó decir por parte de él, y se empezó a relajar, al fin se iba a acabar aquello — Un dedo no te hace nada, pero seguramente mi verga hará que te vuelvas a contraer de nuevo.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, las manos de él le abrieron las piernas y sintió como el miembro de él entraba contra su voluntad. No estaba lubricada, y esa estocada le dolió bastante, gritó de dolor pero se arrepintió en el acto, porque él hizo un movimiento que le hizo sentir que algo se había rasgado dentro de ella.

— Esta tan estrecho así, te amo, te amo — Comenzó a gemir Deku mientras la penetraba, Uraraka sólo se limitó a llorar en silencio, esperando que él se viniese rápido para que dejara de hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo. — Y mira, sin condón para que descubras que la maternidad será algo bueno para ti.

Sintió asco de sólo imaginárselo arriba de ella, las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro le ardían, él estaba abusando de ella, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo único que quería es que acabara para que se detuviera y pudiese bañarse nuevamente.

Las penetraciones duraron un tiempo hasta que Deku se empezó a aburrir.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que si no te mueves seguiré haciendo esto, pero no es divertido — Dijo sobre las telas — Muévete de nuevo como lo estabas haciendo, porque si no me vengo en tu vagina, me vengo en tu culo.

Uraraka no sabía que tanto más quería humillarla, pero aceptó moverse, prefería que se viniese en ella en algo que estaba preparado para recibirlo que en una zona que le generase un desgarre mayor. Si bien los primeros movimientos fueron provocados, los últimos los hizo su cuerpo solo, aunque eran contracciones musculares que hacía su abdomen al sentir nauseas por todo lo sufrido.

Se obligó a tragarse su vómito, era improbable que él la libera aunque se estuviese ahogando, y prefería no probar suerte porque había comido algo más en su dieta, y si él veía algo en sus jugos gástrico que no viniese en el platillo del restaurante, sospechaba que lo que le estaba haciendo sería una caricia a comparación de un castigo por estar gorda y no hacer nada por evitarlo.

— Así me gusta ¡URARAKA! — Gritó él mientras la jalaba hacía sí, ella volvió a llorar cuando sintió como algo caliente empezaba a llenar su zona intima, pero por fin había acabado.

Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, quería meterse a bañar porque se sentía sucia, por fin sintió su cuerpo liberado del peso que Deku significaba y creyó que la soltaría, pero sólo vio que la luz del cuarto era apagada y sintió como él se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

— ¿Qué no vas a soltarme? — Dijo, y sintió como sus hombros empezaban a cansarse.

— Nah, tengo sueño — Contestó cínicamente. Ella como pudo se giró para estar frente a él, no lo veía, pero esperaba que él notara que estaba hablando enserio.

— ¡Suéltame! — Gritó, pero sólo consiguió que él se levantase de la cama.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Tengo sueño! Y si vas a seguir así, dime para irme al sillón a acostarme.

— Deku déjame ir — Empezó a moverse desesperadamente, ya la había tomado ¿Qué más quería de ella?

— No, tengo sueño — Volvió a replicar y en eso sintió como le aventaba algo de papel. — Toma, por tus servicios, zorra. — Le dijo como última cosa y Uraraka entendió que le había lanzado billetes. Ya no dijo más, él salió del cuarto, y ella escuchó como le ponía seguro a la puerta para después quedar todo en silencio. Ella intentó entonces desamarrarse, el cuerpo le dolía pero sabía que sus hombros seguramente pudiesen sufrir una luxación si seguía así.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo luchado contra la atadura, pero por fin logró deshacer el nudo, se quitó la camisa que le había cubierto el rostro y buscó a oscuras su pantalonera, deseaba bañarse pero él se daría cuenta inmediatamente, así que a pesar de tener su líquido encima, se puso el pantalón y empezó a buscar una forma de escapar.

La puerta estaba cerrada y el baño no tenía una ventana grande, así que solo le quedaba el pequeño balcón que daba a la calle, aunque la habitación estaba en un segundo piso y la caída pudiese causarle un mal mayor, prefería estar en el hospital rodeado de gente que estar a solas con él.

Los oídos le zumbaban y sentía el corazón a mil por hora, fue al baño por su celular y se percató que él dejó el suyo en la mesita de noche, agradeció a los héroes por aquello y entonces desde su celular pidió un taxi, agradeció que fuese conducido por una mujer porque su estado era lamentable.

Dio una dirección cercana para que él no viese la luz del vehículo y lentamente abrió la puerta del balcón para intentar huir, tenía miedo, si él llegaba a descubrirla si sería capaz de lanzarla. Empezó a buscar algo con que bajar, una escalera, una cuerda, algo, en las películas había visto que también podía usar sábanas, pero se sentía tan torpe e ida que estaba segura que no lo lograría.

No encontró nada pero el vecino de al lado tenía un árbol que podía escalar si se lanzaba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado a ese punto? Ella era la prometida, entraba a la casa por la puerta principal y saludaba a todos a su alrededor ¿En qué momento tuvo que irse como una fugitiva?

Esos pensamientos fueron los que la animaron a saltar, lo consiguió, estaba temblando, aterrada y sucia pero se sentía libre, ahora el problema era bajar, la gravedad la estaba ayudando, pero eso hacía que la ropa empezara a romperse y le daba una imagen más lamentable de la que tenía. Soltó ligeramente un brazo y después el otro, estaba bajando lentamente, pero cuando le tocó el turno a sus piernas de moverse, no pudo más y cayó de espalda, éstas estaban demasiado doloridas.

El dolor le mareó, pero el verse frente a la casa la hizo recordar que había logrado su cometido, se sacudió la tierra y agradeció que el jardín del vecino tuviese pasto que le amortiguó algo la caída. Ahora lo que necesitaba era correr.

Ya no importaba si alguien la veía o no, necesitaba llegar a la zona donde había solicitado su taxi, sus pasos se le hicieron eternos pero vio la luz al final del túnel, el taxi aparcándose a dos cuadras de distancia.

La conductora se sorprendió cuando la vio entrar con tal rapidez a la parte trasera, se giró hacia ella para confirmar su identidad, pero cuando la analizó, decidió acelerar a toda prisa, asustada al sospechar que alguien pudiese seguirlas y dañarlas.

Uraraka se calmó un poco más cuando se alejó de la colonia donde él vivía, le dio a la conductora la dirección de Hatsume que era la casa que más estaba cerca de ahí y temblando tomó su celular y le llamó a la única mujer a la que podía tenerle confianza, su mamá.

Empezó a rezar esperando que ella le contestase, después de cuatro timbres eternos el teléfono fue descolgado.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Uraraka? — Escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar llorar, la voz de su mamá, a pesar de estar adormilada, era tranquilizadora. — ¿Estás bien mi niña? — Eso la quebró, esa era la pregunta que siempre le hacía cuando ella tenía una pesadilla o un mal día.

— Mami — Dijo mientras se tragaba sus lágrimas, decir aquello la hacía sentir una infante — Mami perdón, estoy confundida, no se sí soy buena hija o no, yo… — Empezó a recitar, y no se dio cuenta, pero la conductora del taxi había comenzado a llorar junto con ella — Mami he roto tu sueño, yo… no me quiero casar. — Y lo soltó, esa duda que la había carcomido por dentro desde que aceptó el anillo. — No sé qué hacer, no sé. Ayúdame por favor.

No escuchó lo que su madre le contestó, había soltado el celular porque se abrazó a sí misma, se sintió la peor persona al decir aquello, Deku no la perdonaría nunca, sollozaba sin contenerse, aunque no sabía si de arrepentimiento o de temor.

* * *

Al fin parte de la historia posterior de nuestro protagonistas. Si acaso pasaste de leerlo, cuenta de historia del porqué nuestra chica decidió terminar la relación, a causa de que él abusó de ella. Espero que si alguien se haya sentido identificada en cierta manera por favor busque una forma de salir de ahí, las relaciones tóxicas existen, y son mucho más comunes de lo que uno cree, usualmente en el mundo del fanfic se romantizan mucho estos complejos, así que les quiero mostrar lo que realmente pasa en una situación así, nunca es muy tarde para hablar, y si notan varios comportamientos que no les gustan o les incomodan, pongan un alto, nadie tiene que soportar actitudes de otras personas sólo para satisfacerlos. Todos valemos, y a pesar de creer que estamos solos siempre habrá alguien que nos podrá ayudar cuando los necesitemos.

Si acaso necesitan con quien hablar, no duden en enviarme un mensajito *heart*.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Aliciacevra**: Creo que todo haríamos eso, y llamar a alguien de confianza. Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy dónde vemos una situación parecída.

**DgreyMFAN:** Hola! por supuesto te envío el libro por PM, sólo que voy a tener que separar la liga porque fanfiction no me deja enviarla completa, favor de revisar tu bandeja por favor.

**Sarah Usher:** ¡Acertaste con el podcast! Tenemos los mismos gustos retorcidos *heart* *heart* Por cierto amo los comentarios, me levantan tanto el ánimo, es de que tengo la aplicación del correo en el celular y suena cuando me llegan textos nuevos, entonces al ver que es un review me emociono mucho porque siento que es un mensaje directo para mi. Y cambiando de tema, pues ya viste lo que le sucedió a nuestra protagonista, algo que no le deseo a nadie pero que sucede más de lo que creemos.

**MsPenguin:** ¡Hola! Cuidate mucho, ahorita eres de las personas que mas se deben de cuidar, si no es necesario no salgas. Mejor quedate a leer y a disfrutar el capítulo, que si es algo fuerte peor necesario para la trama. Cualquier cosa avisame, y espero leer tu comentario en el capítulo para saber si sigues con buena saludo ¡Un abrazo virtual!

**Me Late El Leemon**: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, somos 276 concursantes, así que con recibir el diploma de participación me siento satisfecha, simplemente quiero tener algo que se quede para la posteridad. Y quien sabe, igual recibir retro de qué podría hacer para mejorar.

Espero el capítulo te haya gustado, a pesar de ser una escfena siento que aun no está armado el rompecabezas totalmente, así que me esforzaré para que todo sea aclarado en su momento. Sobre el corona, no sé de donde seas pero acá en méxico hay un descontrol, mala información, chismes de me dijo el primo de un amigo y hay pánico en general, el gobierno no ayuda en nada más que en confundirnos y la verdad es cansado tener que buscar en muchas fuentes para encontrar algo ligeramente cercano a la realidad.

Y sobre el nombre de personajes literarios, también amo el nombre de Erick, que es el nombre del fantasma de la ópera, ese libro me encanta y el personaje se me hace trágico, porque su actitud fue por cosas que le pasaron de niño y no lo pudo superar :c el conde de contecristo no lo he leído, pero igual puede que lo lea ahorita que el trabajo ha disminuido un poco. ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	25. Chapter 23

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— Uraraka Ochako ¿Por qué terminó su relación con Midoriya Izuku? ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Qué pasó? — Repitió ella lentamente, intentando asimilar la pregunta — Pues… — Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente — Tuvimos una discusión. — Concluyó, queriendo no tocar el tema.

— ¿Discusión? — Ahora fue el turno de Mina de repetir las palabras.

— Sí — La voz de la chica era baja, y parecía que estaba cuidando muy bien sus palabras — Es tal como él dijo — Tomó un poco más de confianza cuando repitió aquello — Aquel día discutimos acerca de la boda, nuestras metas y lo que queríamos lograr, estábamos estresados y dijimos e hicimos cosas que no deberíamos… creo… que esperábamos cosas distintas del matrimonio pero hasta ese momento nos dimos cuenta. — Se detuvo, pero al escuchar el silencio alrededor suyo, supo que tenía que continuar — La pelea no terminó como siempre, entonces me di cuenta que a pesar de que tenía sentimientos por él no me podía imaginar un futuro a su lado. O más bien, no quería.

Mina pareció meditar sus palabras.

— ¿Cuál fue el tema que generó aquello? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo entender que no querías estar con él? — Las preguntas eran personales, Uraraka sintió un escalofrío, había muchos factores, pero después de analizarlo rápidamente su lengua empezó a moverse.

— Yo no quería tener hijos — Aquella frase le quemaba la garganta, vio a sus amigas de reojo y sólo estaban viéndola, no sabía si sentirse más tranquila con aquello, parecía que querían seguir escuchando, pero no tenía nada más que decir. — No me sentía preparada, no con é… — Se corrigió — El tener hijos era algo próximo para él pero no para mí, lo siento.

Ahora si hubo reacción por parte de las chicas, ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Mina la miró desconcertada, pero volvió al hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Usted canceló el compromiso? — Uraraka cerró los ojos que le ardían a causa de las lágrimas, la culpa la empezó a invadir, sí, ella había decidido hacerlo, y se sentía mal por eso, el sueño de toda mujer era casarse, y ella que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo la desperdició. Puede que por fuera fingiera enorgullecerse de darse el lujo de rechazar a alguien, pero dentro tenía miedo, porque se sentía un fracaso que ni siquiera pudo dar un paso más allá del compromiso.

— Sí. — Soltó de golpe, esperando que con eso la palabra doliera menos, no lo hizo y empezó a lagrimear. Parecía que Tsuyu quería levantarse para darle un abrazo de consuelo, pero su entrevistadora la detuvo con un gesto de mano.

— ¿Hubo algo más que la motivara a deshacer el compromiso?

— N-no —Esa palabra fue un susurro quebrado, la garganta le dolía y todas lo notaron.

— ¿Quiere que pospongamos las demás preguntas para después? — La policía era inteligente, al ver el estado de la joven sabía que no estaba cómoda con la presencia de sus amigas, no se cuestionó porque, eso lo vería luego, lo importante es que conocía un poco más acerca de su historia con Midoriya.

— Por favor — Esas palabras sonaron a súplica, si Mina quería contener su mente de hacer conjeturas, la imaginación de las asistentes no lo hizo, era raro que Uraraka se pusiese en ese estado, más cuando su historia no concordaba con lo que estaba mostrado: nadie se ponía a llorar cuando contaba que decidió cancelar un compromiso, a menos que sintiera una gran culpa o hubiese algo más detrás que estaba ocultado.

— De acuerdo, hemos terminado.

Apenas terminó la oración ambas chicas se fueron hacia la contadora, la abrazaron entre las dos y la empezaron a consolar, diciendo que no era justo lo que le estaba pasando. Porque las cuatro presentes querían explicar su condición debido al susto tenido horas antes, era mucho más fácil pensar en eso antes de indagar en el oscuro pasado que ni ella quería recordar.

Mina se unió al abrazo, envió unos mensajes de texto y dijo que tenía que retirarse, no sin antes avisar que llegaría un repartidor con los pancakes que había prometido, le dijo a Uraraka que no se preocupara por el costo, que Bakugou le había pagado aquello como un pequeño regalo.

La nombrada que seguía prendada con sus amigas soltó un suspiró liberador y apretó a sus amigas con fuerza, no sabía porque pero ese gesto le había llegado mucho. La policía se fue y se quedaron las tres juntas abrazadas en el mismo sillón hasta que llegó el repartidor.

Tsuyu recibió el pedido y entonces Yaoyorozu encaminó a Uraraka hacia la cocina, tenía los ojos hinchados, estaba despeinada y era seguro que aún tenía rastros de rímel en sus ojeras, pero decidió tomar su merienda antes de preocuparse por lavarse la cara, se sentía mal, debía de aceptarlo.

Comieron en silencio, sus amigas seguramente se estaban tragando los comentarios acerca de la consideración de Bakugou por contemplar a las 3 en el pedido, pero sabían que no era momento para bromear, ahora debían de ayudar a su amiga a liberarse de todo el estrés que tenían.

— Lo bueno que tienes amigos policías ¿no? Kero. — Rompió el silencio la dueña del hogar. — Seguramente van a encontrar al culpable muy pronto. Kero.

— Es cierto, estoy segura que Bakugou y Mina harán su mejor trabajo, además de que Midoriya estará atento para limpiar su nombre — Concordó Yaoyorozu. — Encontrarás al atacante muy pronto, y esta sólo será un mal recuerdo.

Uraraka asintió no muy convencida, muchas cosas se le habían juntado y lo de la casa era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

— Gracias, aunque lo de la revista aun me pone nerviosa, siento que me están exponiendo más.

— Eso se resuelve hablando con Chitose y poniendo una orden de alejamiento, o si gustas. tomar unas vacaciones para despejarte. — Le sugirió la azabache. — Sería bueno para ti.

— Gracias. — No supo cómo juntar la siguiente oración para que no se escuchara tan brusca, así que la soltó sin más — Enserio me encantaría tomar las vacaciones pero tengo miedo que la gente me reconozca en otro lugar, mi presupuesto ahora no me dejará ir muy lejos. Además, me da miedo ir sola, y no confió tanto en la policía.

— ¿Cómo? Kero. Si tu ex fue policía.

— Por eso mismo — Respondió ella al tiempo que se le venía a la mente una amenaza implícita que le hizo el nombrado tiempo atrás— A veces pues… los peritos son descuidados, y hay negligencia ¿Saben? Y no debemos olvidar la corrupción, muchos casos se quedan estancados y no llegan a ningún lado.

A pesar de que Tsuyu quería debatir, ella sabía que tenía razón de cierta manera, y pelear sobre los ideales no era muy buena idea en su estado, así que ambas bajaron la mirada y siguieron comiendo, aunque los pancakes ya no sabían tan dulces como antes.

— ¡Pero por eso debemos de cuidarnos entre nosotras! — Regresó al tema Yaoyorozu — Debemos de tomar todas las medidas necesarias. Uraraka ¿Cómo fue que pasó lo de tu atacante? ¿Cómo entró a tu casa?

La nombrada se sorprendió por el cambio tan drástico del tema.

— Eh… violó la chapa de la puerta. — Contestó dudosa.

— Entonces para que no vuelva a pasar debemos de cambiar la puerta, nueva chapa, con cerrojo extra y rendija para ver quien está del otro lado cuando toquen. — Tsuyu y la castaña sonrieron, entendían cuál era el propósito de aquello.

— También por precaución deberías de tener cámaras de seguridad, y sensores de movimiento, Kero.

— ¡Vamos de compras! — Concluyó Yaoyorozu — No son vacaciones pero te despejarás, nada mejor que tener las cosas necesarias para que si un loco te vuelve a atacar podrás defenderte a la "Mi pobre angelito*".

Uraraka sonrió y asintió, la pena que la embargaba empezaba a alejarse con ideas tan ocurrentes como aquellas.

* * *

El cielo ya estaba oscuro cuando Uraraka y compañía regresaron a su hogar, horas antes Bakugou le había enviado un mensaje avisando que su casa estaba lista, los peritos habían terminado su labor y la compañía de limpieza había dejado su factura, así que la casa podía ser habitable de nuevo.

Aunque al inicio la contadora se había agobiado por todas las cuentas que tendría que pagar, un mensaje oportuno por parte del antiguo arrendador al que se le notificó el atraco le dijo que ella estaba asegurada, que podía comunicarse con su aseguradora al día siguiente y teniendo el reporte policial y las facturas de las cosas o servicios que adquirió a causa del destrozo, le devolverían el dinero en un plazo máximo de 30 días.

King estaba afuera y comenzó a ladrar, así que mientras las chicas bajaban las nuevas cosas adquiridas en tiendas diversas, Uraraka se disculpó para ir a reportarse con Bakugou y agradecerle por la atención y el desayuno.

— Hola — Dijo ella cuando lo vio abrir la puerta después de tocar unos segundos.

— Hola — Respondió él — ¿Quieres pasar? — Le preguntó mientras se hacía hacia un lado, pero ella miró hacia el auto de Yaoyorozu y vio a sus amigas que bajaban bolsas de mandado.

— Tengo visitas.

— Ah — Contestó y la jaló hacia sí para abrazarla, ella se congeló en ese instante, pero sus brazos actuaron solos y le correspondió — ¿Cómo estás?

— B-bien, ya mejor — Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su aroma que le empezaba a relajar aún más. Se sorprendió por percibir el olor tan bien, él llevaba unos pantalones holgados y una camisa de tirantes negra, pero podía sentir la colonia perfectamente en sus orificios nasales. — Las chicas me distrajeron.

— ¿Esas mismas chicas que nos están tomando fotos?

Uraraka abrió los ojos de golpe, levantó la mirada y sintió la cara totalmente roja, lo había olvidado, no les había comentado como su relación pues… lo vio a él y luego a sus amigas que habían dejado las bolsas en el suelo para sacar su celular.

— Sí — Respondió apenada, aunque cuando vio los pectorales en los que se había recargado su sonrojo aumentó mucho más. — ¿Te las presento?

— Por mi encantado.

Uraraka lo tomó de la mano y entonces se dirigió hacia las féminas, su mente estaba corriendo a mil por hora, ¿Cómo les diría? Todo el día estuvieron juntas y ni se le ocurrió mencionarlo, en primera porque no estaba pensando tanto y en segunda porque su charla pareció un sueño que dudaba en que fuese cierto en verdad.

— Chicas les quiero presentar formalmente a Bakugou, Bakugou Katsuki — Dijo cuando estuvo frente a ellas, que parecían congeladas por la mirada seria de él, y eso que era una mirada amable si se comparaba con las que le dedicó los primeros días. — Mi vecino, policía, quien me invitó a la fiesta y pues… hemos decidido q-que…

— Que somos pareja. — Le ayudó a terminar él.

La mandíbula se le cayó a ambas, el aturdimiento se fue sólo para dirigir su mirada hacia la castaña que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero aun así no lo soltaba del brazo, se les hizo un gesto muy tierno teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaba, así que telepáticamente se pusieron de acuerdo para decir sus nombres y despedirse rápidamente, Yaoyorozu se limitó a observarla, esa decisión había pasado en el intervalo de la fiesta y su visita, así que quería detalles.

Todos.

Vieron el auto arrancar, incluso varias bolsas se quedaron a lado de la, gracias a los Héroes intacta, casita de King. Al verlos, sus amigas supieron que debían de dejarlos solos, ella no había revisado el celular en todo el día así que seguramente quería contarle cómo fue su espantoso domingo, además de que si los dejaban más tiempo juntos tendrían más temas para cotillear al día siguiente y el susto se iría en menos de lo que hubiesen pensado.

— ¿Qué te parecieron? — Preguntó ella, viéndose pequeña en medio de los dos jardines en los que estaba.

— Usualmente no me importan los extras, pero por ser ellas, se ve que no son malas personas.

— ¿Por ser ellas? — Le preguntó mientras se separaba un poco para verlo a los ojos, él le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Tus amigas, si son importantes para ti, entonces también para mí.

Ahora sí no pudo más, Uraraka se giró para abrazarlo y luego besarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera exactamente qué cosas decir en el momento justo? Ella no tenía las barreras que usaba diario, tal vez era en cansancio o porque él se lo había ganado, o parte de las dos, pero a pesar de la usual desconfianza que tenía, algo le decía que era sincero.

Tal vez fuese porque conocía como era su personalidad y sabía que no decía esas cosas a la ligera, él había sido grosero con ella incluso cuando ella no le había hecho nada en sus primeros encuentros, así que se comportara de esa manera aun le causaba sentimientos encontrados, pero Bakugou le había demostrado que no fingía y si le molestaba algo lo decía, era autentico de una forma retorcida.

Además de que le atrajera que fuese sincero, sabía cocinar, atrapar peluches y se mostrara atento, sintió las piernas debilitarse cuando terminó el beso y lo vio sonreír, por todos los Héroes, era una sonrisa hermosa, ¿Por qué no la usaba? Eso intimidaría más que su mirada inyectada en sangre como de costumbre. Se le quedó mirando hasta que sintió que faltaba poco para empezar a babear.

— Gracias — Soltó — Gracias por todo — Y se volvió a recargar en su pecho, no sabía porque pero necesitaba consuelo físico, no del modo sexual, sino un apretón que le dijera "Estarás bien".

— Hey, fuiste valiente, te lo mereces. — Le dijo sobre su cabeza y ella cerró los ojos intentando guardar esas palabras en su memoria, te lo mereces, hubo un tiempo donde eso solo implicaba dolor.

— Sólo hice lo que debía de hacer. — Respondió.

— Muchos extras hubiesen llorado en ese instante y no regresarían hasta que se encontrara el culpable, o incluso venderían la casa debido al mal rato, pero ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas y estas aquí.

Por primera vez en el día sonrió de felicidad, nunca había visto la situación de ese modo. Decidió separase porque estaba segura que faltaba poco para empezarle a mojar la camisa.

— Se le llama resignación — Intentó bromear ella, pero al parecer no le salió, lo vio en el rostro de él, entonces decidió cambiar el sentido de la oración mientras se dirigía a tomar las últimas bolsas de insumos. — No creas que no tengo miedo, porque lo tengo, pero... me han pasado tantas cosas últimamente, que he aprendido a esperar lo inesperado, estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es mi cama.

Él tomó el resto de las bolsas y entonces la acompañó a su casa para dejarlas, decretó en su mente que esa sería la primera vez que entró, porque lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido demasiado traumático como para recordarlo.

— De hecho tenemos una plática pendiente — Le picó él, y ella se sonrojó, seguramente Mina le había hecho llegar la noticia sobre las fotografías. — No sabías que te codeabas con famosos.

— No lo hago — Contestó mientras ponía las bolsas sobre la barra, agradeció haber hecho las compras, así le podía ofrecer una cerveza. — ¿No te incomoda que haya aparecido en las fotos? Ya sabes, estoy semidesnuda.

Bakugou aceptó la bebida que aún estaba fría.

— ¿Me sorprendió? Si, aunque luego entendí porque me gritaste aquella vez en el jardín — Le explicó, tomó un sorbo directo de la botella y al terminar le dedicó una mirada coqueta junto con una sonrisa arrogante — Pero, ¿Por qué me molestaría que la gente supiera que estoy con alguien que me prefiere a mí que a un cantante adinerado? Porque puede que una vez él y los demás te hayan visto en ropa interior, pero yo te veré así todos los días, incluso sin ésta.

* * *

*Creo que todos hemos visto esa película, con ese nombre o con el nombre en inglés "Home Alone*.

¡Habemus actualización! Algo dulce por el trago tan amargo del capítulo pasado, hoy no tengo mucho que decir salvo ¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! Sé que uno debe de escribir para liberarse pero enserio gracias por todo este apoyo, un fic no llega a esa cantidad porque sí, sino porque le gusta a ustedes los lectores, así que muchas gracias, porque soy un ser flojo que por primera vez es constante con una de sus historias. Así que sigamos así, somos un equipo. *Heart*

_**Agradecimientos sumamente especiales a aquellos que me regalan su tiempo no sólo para leer sino para comentar y así me hacen sonreír en el día: **_

**Gokuykepaza:** Yo también necesité escribir Kacchako, me dolió escribir el capítulo tan crudo, pero siento que fue necesario para darle todo el concepto del fic, así que disfruta de esta hermosa escena donde empiezan a mostrarse más los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas. ¡Creeré que será de tu agrado!

**Me late el leemon:** Para ser sincera varias de las actitudes de Deku las tomé de un chico que es novio de una amiga, (Sí, tristemente sigue siendo, aunque quiero creer que dentro de poco ya no) como el hecho de hacerla dormir en el suelo, me dio tanto coraje cuando me lo contó, ellos se fueron de vacaciones y él enojado no la dejó acostarse en la cama, y eran vacaciones por celebrar que le había pedido matrimonio (que por cierto él se enojó antes de darle en anillo y se lo aventó, así que ella se lo puso sola llorando). Un horror de hombre que sfañsdfasfd debía de sacar mi frustración como amiga de alguna manera. Creo que te sentiste igual y que bueno, #TeamAmigaDateCuenta.

Sobre los libros pues sigo en cuarentena, en el hospital han bajado los pacientes, los accidentes y yo me la paso sanitizando, así que me siento segura y con tiempo libre, veré si encuentro algún libro del Conde en línea para comprarlo, no me gusta porque yo vivo en Coahuila y los envíos se tardan bastante en llegar, pero hay que aprovechar el tiempo, porque empecé a ver una serie que ya había visto antes pero la cancelé porque me estaban dando ganas de escribir otra historia y no no no, quiero poner toda mi atención en esta C:

Me encantó que te haya sonado el nombre de Nanatsu y sobre el concurso, tengo sentimientos encontrados, quería que este fuese mi año en la literatura pero muchos concursos se están cerrando o posponiendo hasta nuevo aviso, así que mientras seguiré mejorando.

Te mando un gran abrazo a la susana distancia y nos leemos la próxima semana ¡Saludos!

**Abysschankuchiki:** Me encantó tu punto de vista, lo bueno que este es un fic y tendrá un final feliz, aunque hay personas que nunca llegan a tenerlo, así que me gustó tu empatía, te ofrezco una escena Kacchako como pago :D Espero te guste

**Francheska:** Te amo enserio, eres mucho más persistente que yo, no sabes como me da vergüenza ver tus comentarios, pero tienes razón, debo de concluir todas mis historias, y lo haré.

**MDLM:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic! Creo que tiene de todo, suspenso, comedia, romance, espero me salga bien ésta combinación ¡Espero seguirte leyendo!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	26. Chapter 24

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Era una cobarde, no, era una súper mega cobarde. Uraraka se estaba haciendo los últimos retoques a su maquillaje mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, la noche anterior después de recibir aquel comentario sobre su ropa interior, ella se sonrojó totalmente y tuvo que cambiar el tema para poder respirar un poco, Bakugou se divirtió con su reacción y le dijo que la dejaría entonces para que pudiese descansar.

Y aunque empalideció un poco al imaginarse sola, una rápida negociación hizo que King se quedara con ella a pasar la noche. Bakugou le dijo que lo dejara en la sala, pero después de meditarlo un poco, ella empotró una silla en cada puerta que tenía para que a nadie se le ocurriese entrar y al perro lo dejó pasar a su cuarto en su cama, y gracias a la seguridad que le daba que él iba a ladrar si escucha algo y a sentir su suave peluche pudo dormir tranquila.

Pero ya era de mañana, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad y le iba a demostrar a su chico que no se iba a dejar intimidar por comentarios como ese, sí él le iba a coquetear ella también podía, el que se lleva se aguanta, así que decidió usar un pantalón ajustado negro con tacones del mismo color, una blusa rosa claro holgada y fajada para acentuar su cintura y se puso un reloj y aretes.

No era el outfit que siempre usaba, los tacones altos lo demostraban, pero se sentía de buen humor, las chicas le dijeron que podía aprovechar esa situación para hacer un cambio, y como la mayoría de su ropa había sido destruida a jirones, también fueron por nuevos conjuntos, no muchos, sólo los básicos para mostrar que no se iba a dejar hundir. En ese momento ella no creyó en eso, pero ahora agradecía sus nuevas compras.

Terminó de colocarse el poco maquillaje que había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de aquel o aquellos locos y entonces le llamó a King para que la siguiera a la cocina. Con mucho cuidado de no salpicarse le cocinó tocino, poco para que Bakugou no se diese cuenta, y después empezó a hacer un par de sándwiches de pan integral y partió fruta, King pareció notar que las porciones eran más grandes para una sola persona, y ella sonriendo le dijo que era para su dueño, como muestra de agradecimiento por sus atenciones.

Extrañó varios de sus trastes, los de vidrio para ser precisa, pero se las ingenió para terminar la elaboración de sus alimentos, tal vez no fuese la gran cosa teniendo en cuenta que él sabía cocinar mejor que ella, pero la intención era lo que importaba. Tomó dos termos, y designó que el menos abollado sería para él, guardó lo suyo en su lonchera, volvió a inhalar y exhalar mentalizándose para coquetear con él de ser necesario y entonces partió hacía la casa de su vecino.

Tocó solo una vez antes de que Bakugou abriera algo sorprendido, tenía la camiseta a medio abrochar y estaba descalzo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Fue lo primero que preguntó, aunque cuando la vio detenidamente lanzó una sonrisa confiada.

— Sí — Contestó mientras aceptaba pasar al interior y se colocaba en un asiento de la barra de la cocina — Sólo me levanté temprano.

— ¿Y eso? — Uraraka sintió nerviosismo, sólo era una pregunta y la sangre empezaba a correr más rápido por su cuerpo.

— Yo… — Dudó un poco y se regañó mentalmente ¿Dónde estaba la Uraraka coqueta cuando más la necesitaba? Luego recordó que casi nunca salió porque Deku la privaba demás, así que se las arregló para improvisar. — Te traje un desayuno. — Le enseñó las cosas que portaba y las colocó en la cubierta de granito.

De acuerdo, esa fue una de las cosas más sosas que pudo decir, pero no se sonrojó, así que se acreditaba algunos puntos. Bakugou levantó una ceja.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Si no lo quieres se lo puedo dar a las chicas — Fingió indiferencia, aunque se arrepintió en el acto, pero no pudo componer la frase porque él se colocó frente a ella.

— ¿No lo quiero? ¿Y quién lo decidió?

— Pues…

— Te levantaste temprano para arreglarte, hacerme el desayuno y te sobró tiempo siendo que siempre se te hace tarde y sales con el cepillo en mano. Te conozco cara de ángel, estás tan enamorada de mí que hasta estas cambiando tus hábitos matutinos.

El tan temido sonrojo apareció cuando una ola de calor la golpeó fuertemente.

— ¡Eres un creído! — Le gritó, Bakugou empezó a reírse mientras iba a donde ella supuso era su habitación. — ¿Cómo alguien puede guardar tanto orgullo en su interior? — Añadió a la frase, pero él simplemente levantó su brazo donde sostenía el café que tomó y desapareció de su vista.

Uraraka puso los codos en la mesa y luego recargó su cabeza entre sus manos, se estaba dando cuenta que cuando ella se mentalizaba para algo, él la sorprendía con otra cosa. Se preocupó por ser alguien tan transparente, aunque recordó que él era policía y seguramente estaba entrenado para leer a las personas, así que ella debía de hacer igual como en los días anteriores donde lo molestaba. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado los roles?

Movió su cabeza para despejarse y se vio al espejo, era cierto todo lo que él había dicho, ahí se estaba viendo pintada como meses atrás no lo había hecho, con unos tacones que se habían salvado porque estaban hasta el fondo de closet y con joyería que no hubiese elegido de no ser por la influencia de sus amigas, se sintió extraña por un momento, era cierto que estaba cambiando, pero al parecer era un cambio para bien, porque hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía así de bonita como en esos días.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Bakugou regresó listo, ambos se quedaron mirando, y ella por un momento se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero él se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo:

— ¿Nos vamos? — Ella asintió y entonces volvió a tomar sus cosas para seguirlo, él aplaudió y entonces King salió corriendo por un cuadrito que tenía la puerta que llevaba al patio.

Como ya era costumbre él le abrió la puerta para que entrara a coche, pero antes de meterse, ella se acercó para abrazarlo.

— Gracias, enserio gracias por todo. — Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que ella misma rompió el gesto.

— Te las hubieses arreglado, incluso estando sola. — Contestó Bakugou mientras se cerraba la puerta.

Ya saliendo del auto empezaron a platicar, primero sobre qué tan comunes eran los atrancos a las casas particulares, Bakugou como se esperaba no decía muchos detalles, pero la tranquilizó diciendo que no cerrarían su caso hasta encontrar a los culpables, después hablaron del almuerzo que había preparado ella, y él la amenazó diciendo que tenía gustos muy especiales, así que calificaría con rudeza su emparedado cuando estuviese en la hora de descanso.

La plática iba amena, ella incluso se dio el atrevimiento de tomar la mano de él sobre la palanca del auto cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo. Ella no era así, pero deseaba disfrutar el momento, sólo un poquito, en lo que enfrentaba todo lo que estaba por venir.

Estaban hablando de que preferían escuchar en las mañanas, si el radio del auto con noticias, música o preferían manejar en silencio, cuando de repente Bakugou frenó del golpe, ella, que se la pasó todo el trayecto mirándolo a él se giró hacia el frente y le ganó la palabra que se estaba conteniendo.

— Mierda.

— ¿Qué carajos creen que están haciendo esos imbéciles? — Preguntó mientras miraba como varios reporteros se encontraban frente al edificio donde Uraraka trabajaba, ella sintió que se le bajo la presión ¿Ahora qué había pasado?

— No sé, yo no… — La contadora no terminó la oración, sus manos fueron directamente a su bolso donde estaba buscando su celular, cuando lo encendió, lanzó un sonido de frustración — Ayer en la madrugada me empezaron a llegar varios mensajes — Comenzó a decir — Estaba más dormida que despierta y King se estaba moviendo, así que puse el celular en silencio sin leerlos, y se me olvidó revisar las notas en la mañana. — Se pegó a sí misma con el aparato en la frente.

Bakugou pareció analizar la situación, estaban a tiempo para retornar, ella estaba revisando su celular para ver qué cosas podrían haber estado pasando. Trascurrieron varios segundos eternos y un golpe en la ventana del lado del copiloto hizo que ambos se concentrasen en el origen del ruido.

— Shinso — Dijo la joven cuando vio a su compañero de trabajo recargándose discretamente en el auto, Bakugou lo vio de mala manera y sin decir nada ella entendió que le estaba preguntando por él. — Trabaja conmigo, lo conozco.

Aun con su fiera mirada el dueño del auto bajó un poco en vidrio del lado del copiloto, que era donde él se había acomodado.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — Preguntó a la defensiva, Shinso cruzó los brazos y siguió mirando al frente.

— Da vuelta a la izquierda, hay una puerta de servicio ahí, no creo que sea buena idea que cruce la entrada principal.

La nombrada asintió y vio a su pareja, Bakugou chistó los labios y movió el auto, Shinso se acomodó por la acera y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar señalado, era al contrario de la cuadra de la entrada principal, él estaba caminando lento y ellos se aparcaron justo enfrente de una puerta blanca que parecía abandonada.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? — Preguntó la contadora nerviosa.

— No sé, pero llegando a la comisaría me voy a enterar — Le respondió el rubio — Bájate y entra rápido al edificio, hay un auto enfrente que tiene personas dentro. Están vigilando.

La chica se tardó un poco en distinguir el auto señalado, ¿Cómo él lo había encontrado tan pronto?

— Sí. — Respondió mientras veía como Shinso sacaba una tarjeta magnética de su bolsillo. — Avísame cuando llegues al trabajo, y cualquier cosa mantenme atenta por favor. Declararé de nuevo de ser necesario.

— Ojala no lo sea — Oró él mientras levantaba unas carpetas que tenía ahí, en el movimiento ella sintió como le besó rápidamente los labios. — Pero tú y yo si debemos de declararnos varias cosas, ¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?

— A ti — Respondió ella mientras escapaba del vehículo, Shinso había dejado emparejada la puerta y era su momento de entrar al edificio, le lanzó un beso al policía cuando se giró para despedirse ya en la acera y se sintió satisfecha al ver que se había quedado en la misma postura que cuando lo había dejado.

Bakugou: Muchos puntos, Uraraka: uno.

Pero ese apenas era el comienzo.

* * *

Capítulo corto, muy corto. Este estaba planeado para ser de los mas largos, pero por eso mismo lo tuve que recortar, ¿La razón? Si me esperaba a seguir escribiéndolo me iba a tardar una semana más en publicarlo, y la verdad me sentí mal de no haberlo publicado la semana pasada.

"— Pero CISTXC, estamos en cuarentena, debes de tener más tiempo libre".

En mi caso es lo contrario, el trabajo en el hospital me esta cansado mucho mentalmente, aun no tenemos casos de COVID pero hay un caos tremendo, el ejercito nos está vigilando, protección civil está haciendo visitas de chequeo, varios doctores ni siquiera pueden entrar a la ciudad porque hay varios cercos sanitarios y no los dejan pasar, además de que se nos está acabando el material de cuidado, lo peor es que no vemos cuando vaya a acabar esto.

Cuídense mucho por favor, en mi casa cuando llego ya no puedo salir porque temen que pueda contagiar, yo estoy en el área de radiología, así que de ley tienen que pasar los pacientes sospechosos para ver las radiografías de sus pulmones y ver que tal están, yo no tengo mucho contacto, pero igual lo tengo aun con todas las medidas. Esto me está desanimando más de lo que pensaba, pero enserio cansa tener que tranquilizar a los pacientes y las llamadas sobre la seguridad que tenemos, donde estoy hacemos de todo para estar limpios, pero si la gente que va no se cuida, no podemos hacer mucho por los demás, es horrible porque nos estamos exponiendo día a día.

Sé que me estoy desahogando y ustedes no tienen la culpa de eso, pero enserio necesitaba sacarlo.

Así que disfruten la lectura, protéjanse, y esperemos tenga más tiempo el fin de semana en escribir para compartirles el resto del escrito, amo esta historia, y siempre me hace sentir bien escribir y recibir sus comentarios, los quiero *heart*.

_**Agradecimientos especiales porque me hacen sonreír en medio de la sala de espera a: **_

: Que bueno que te guste la historia, yo de hecho he estado releyéndola para despejarme un poco, a veces yo misma me sorprendo que todo eso lo haya escrito yo, tenemos un capítulo dulce y suave, el próximo es dónde viene la acción, explicación de reporteros, platica sobre los posibles atacantes de Uraraka y medidas que se van a tomar. Próximamente se viene un evento impactante, así que espero tener un tiempo libre para poder seguir motivando a todos para seguir la historia *corazón*

**Gokuykepaza:** Preparate para todo el dulzor que te puedas imaginar con esos dos, ambos van a ser empalagosos a su manera ¡Saludos!

**Kei**: Creo que el cap pasado fue el agua en el desierto que necesitábamos, y vamos a seguir necesitando. Bakugou es alguien frío y distante, y Uraraka es tímida y ha tenido malas experiencias, así que se vayan comenzando a relacionar de poco a poco y sacando nuevas facetas de ellos como pareja es algo que me emociona mucho, ahorita ambos están dando lo mejor de sí mismos, pero aun le faltan cosas a Uraraka de descubrir de ella que Bakugou ya vio. Es una chica fuerte, sólo necesita creerlo ella misma. ME alegro que si tuviste una relación mala hayas podido alejarte de ella, y lo mejor, aceptar que la tuviste, porque muchas somos ciegas y no queremos admitirlo, el hacerlo es un gran paso, y eso es algo de que enorgullecerse. Muchas gracias por el comentario, enserio lo aprecio mucho ¡Te mando un abrazo virtual!

**Melizabeth**: Primeramente, amo tu nombre, me encanta el shipp, y este capítulo tiene una referencia a nanatsu, así que estoy segura te va a gustar el capítulo. Espero sigas leyendo los capítulos, y te gusten mucho más, apenas vamos a la mitad de la historia. Y poniendo la historia de lado, yo también amo a Deku villano, hay fanarts buenisimos que dices no mames, esto también tiene una gran trama por desarrollar. ¡Así que sí, veamos de que tan capaz es el Deku de esta historia jajaja!

**I love anime:** Holaaaaa, creo que te voy a quedar mal, el interrogatorio es hasta el siguiente capítulo ajajajjaajja, pero tenemos algo dulce antes de empezar lo bueno, igual es motivación para que me sigas leyendo *ojitos* Espero disfrutes la lectura, saludos.

**Franchesca**: Yo también no quiero que me alcance el fin del mundo, mi beta tiene mis contraseñas y sabe de que van todas mis historias, créeme que todo esto está protegido, pero aun así yo quiero escribir todo lo que viene a mi mente y me falta más, tengo muchos borradores de historias variadas que solo tienen dos capítulos escritos pero que yo misma me dije que no iba a publicar hasta terminar mis fics pendientes, si con tres historias siento una gran responsabilidad, ahora no quiero saber como atendería 7 de diferentes fandoms. Debo de conocer mis limites y entender que tengo un maldito gusto por historias largas que siempre se me viene ne contra en ciertas ocasiones, pero enserio gracias por los comentarios, me das un gran apoyo. Te mando un abrazo.

**Me late el leemon:** Yo enserio quiero que Dabi sea Touyaaaaaaaaaaaa, osea el capítulo de la semana pasada donde apareció Endeavor fue de que yo estaba rezando para que se toparan, Dabi ya dijo que es la máxima expresión de la filosofía de Stain y quiero saber porque, además de que ahorita estoy leyendo teorías de que Dabi y Hawks se conocieron desde niños y me llegó a la mente que el accidente dónde estuvo Hawks donde salvó a varias personas y lo encontraron fue a causa de lo que "mató" a Touya. Enserio quiero que lo sea, quiero, quiero. Y lo será, pero ya quiero que lo confirmen mejor dicho, porque si taparon su nombre y no se ha revelado su pasado cuando con todos los demás miembros de la liga ya lo hicieron, pues ha de ser porque viene algo fuerte atrás de él. Twice lo amaba, era un personaje muy carismático, ojala lo clonen o algo, nada será igual sin él :C

Por lo del corona, espero que sigas bien, ya hasta había olvidado lo del concurso, jajaj gracias por recordarmelo, ya lo que quiero es que se acabe esto de una buena vez, es horrible estar aislado cuando el ser humano es social por naturaleza :C Te sigo mandando un abrazo y buenos deseos para ti y tu familia ¡Quédate en casa! *inserte voz de Lopez-Gatell*

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	27. Chapter 25

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Uraraka caminó por el pasillo de servicio en silencio, hacía tiempo que no lo atravesaba y agradeció que ella podía entrar por la puerta principal; todos los empleados tenían su tarjeta magnética por supuesto, pero eran más los ingenieros y el personal de mantenimiento y almacén quienes lo utilizaban debido a la cercanía de su lugar de trabajo, ella, que al igual que otros tenían su oficina en las plantas altas rodeaba mucho por ese camino, y por eso era tan poco transitado.

Siguió a Shinso otros metros más hasta que él se detuvo, ella identificó que en ese pasillo era el que lo conducía a su departamento, entonces seguramente la estaba esperando para despedirse.

— Gracias — Le dijo cuándo se posicionó frente a él — Me has salvado de enfrentarme a esa manada de periodistas.

— Pero te gusta meterte en problemas ¿No? — Le preguntó mientras le guiñaba el ojo, ella se abstuvo de mirar hacia sus lados para ver si alguien los estaba observando, Shinso, el Shinso que siempre estaba despeinado e ignoraba a sus compañeras por más que se le insinuasen ¡Estaba coqueteando con ella!

— Algo ¿Qué es de la vida sin un poco de riesgo? — Le contestó siguiéndole la corriente, él rio y se enderezó, era mucho más alto que ella aunque no lo pareciese.

— Mucho más aburrida que un lunes por la mañana — Señaló. Parecía que quería decir algo más pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y fingió toser — Que tengas buen día — Volvió a usar ese tono de flojera que en vez de alejar a las chicas las atraía más. — Ojalá mucho mejor que el mío.

"_Lo dudo_" Contestó Uraraka en su mente, pero se obligó a sonreír mientras levantaba su brazo para hacerle una seña de adiós. Él se giró y entonces ella decidió volver a su camino, miró su reloj, al inicio creyó que iba a llegar temprano, pero con esos contratiempos estaba a la hora justa.

Al seguir por los corredores, de nueva cuenta volvió a sentir miradas sobre ella, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellas, o simplemente sus compañeros habían comenzado a hacerlas más discretas, pero ese día no: un par de chicas que iban en su dirección, apenas la vieron se detuvieron y empezaron a platicar entre ellas, ella pasó como si nada, pero alcanzó a escuchar la palabra "_reporteros_", genial, eso volvía a ser culpa suya.

Cuando por fin llegó a la recepción por la parte de atrás, inmediatamente vio que tanto descontrol había: las recepcionistas, Tsuyu incluida, estaban en la parte del frente junto con los guardias de seguridad, hablando y evitando que los reporteros entrasen al edificio. La sangre le cayó a los pies y rápidamente se giró hacía los elevadores, sentía que si la veían el poco control que habían logrado obtener se iría al caño.

Agradeció que le tocó subir junto con Geten, no le miró, no le habló, simplemente se dedicó a mirar su celular hasta que bajó en su piso correspondiente. Ella al intentar imitar su acción sintió el corazón a mil por hora al ver todos los mensajes acumulados, incluso el celular estaba comenzando a hacerse lento de tantos mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Miró su historial y lanzó un juramento, el número de su mamá y su papá venían repetidas veces y aunque quisiera saber que rayos había sucedido exactamente, usó el tiempo que le quedaba en el elevador para enviar un mensaje tranquilizándolos, diciéndoles que cualquier cosa que hubiesen leído eran exageraciones y ella se encontraba bien, incluso les envió un audio para que escucharan su voz y le creyeran que no estaba mintiendo, porque no lo hacía, no hasta que llegara a la oficina para hablar con Yaoyorozu.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y entonces decidió enfrentar su destino, creyó que todo iba a salir bien hasta que se topó a la Brava, que estaba justo afuera de la puerta que iba a atravesar y parecía que la estaba esperando, porque le brillaron los ojos cuando la vio.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó con una emoción que quiso ocultar, ella se incomodó, ¿Por qué la buscaba?

— Bien, gracias. — Contestó tranquila, deseando que con eso diera por terminada la charla entre ellas.

— Lamento lo de tu casa — Agregó a su espalda y ella se congeló, no quería, no deseaba saber por alguien más que era lo que había atraído a los reporteros a su trabajo. Era lógico que se tratara de eso, pero quería minimizar el problema en su mente hasta que hablara con Yaoyorozu o Kendo, incluso con Bakugou que seguramente seguía en carretera, pero recibir ese comentario por parte de ella lo único que logró fue derribar sus barreras y volvió a sentirse indefensa.

— G-gracias. — Repitió, no sabía que decir exactamente, porque contestar "_Sí, yo también lo lamento, pero es mejor que mi casa fuese destruida a que yo terminase lastimada de alguna manera_" no era lo más sensato para decir en los pasillos.

— Si sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites ¿Verdad? — Dijo rápido Manami, para que aun le prestara atención. — Si necesitas desahogarte, o investigar algo de la red me lo puedes pedir con confianza — Se ofreció, pero eso sólo la hizo sentir más nerviosa, ella no la consideraba su amiga, no tenían nada en común salvo el trabajo en donde estaban, y que se mostrase así la hacía sospechar, ¿De qué? No quería indagar más en su sexto sentido.

— Gracias, pero tengo que irme a trabajar — La cortó, la rodeó notoriamente para que no se le atravesara y entonces cruzó la puerta que la llevaba a la oficina. Puede que se viese grosera, pero en ese momento ella sabía que tenía todo el derecho de ponerse así.

Casi chocó con Yaoyorozu que estaba abriendo la puerta en ese mismo instante, se miraron un poco asustadas pero la azabache reaccionó más rápido que ella y la jaló de la blusa hacía dentro de la oficina para que tuvieran al fin la tan esperada privacidad que necesitaban.

— ¿Cómo entraste? — Preguntó casi exigiendo la diseñadora, Uraraka la siguió con la mirada, se estaba asomando a la ventana para ver como los periodistas seguían en la puerta principal esperando por su nota, sin saber que la habían perdido.

— Por la puerta de atrás, Shinso me ayudó — Le explicó mientras la acompañaba a la ventana, por All Might, ¿De qué se había enterado la prensa que la habían seguido hasta ahí?

— ¿Nadie te siguió? ¿Cómo estás?

— No, aunque me dijo Bakugou que si había gente vigilando la puerta, no sé ahora como esté, y si te soy sincera estoy asustada.

— A mí me duele la cabeza — La secundó mientras volvía a su escritorio, había dos cafés ahí, y aunque Uraraka ya llevaba el suyo en un termo golpeado algo le dijo que lo tomara, porque seguramente necesitaría de bastante cafeína durante todo el día.

Se sentaron en el escritorio y Yaoyorozu le tendió una Tablet, tenía varias pestañas abiertas que parecían noticias, y cuando ella empezó a leer los titulares supo que ningún café le sabría tan amargo como esas notas.

"_Atacan casa de chica que fue viral hace días"_

"_Cuando la fantasía y realidad chocan: destruyen casa de compañera de Tsukuyomi"_

"_Interrumpen en hogar de joven, ¿Su único delito? Ser fotografiada en ropa interior"_

"_¿A qué tanto puede llegar un fan enfurecido? Conoce la historia de Ochako Uraraka"_

"_Descubre el lado oscuro de la fama: atracan vivienda privada de joven viral"_

No pudo leer más, Uraraka sintió que la Tablet le quemaba las manos y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. A pesar de que se había mantenido tranquila el día anterior, al leer esos titulares sintió miedo, miedo por lo que había sucedido, ella quería infravalorar la situación lo más que se pudiese, pero las llamadas, los reporteros y la mirada de su amiga le decía que posiblemente no había sido un evento aislado la destrucción de su casa como ella deseaba creer, sino que había algo más que la estaba siguiendo.

— Son títulos sensacionalistas — Explicó Yaoyorozu — Pero leyéndolos, en parte tienen cierta razón ¿Sabes? No quiero hacer conjeturas, pero los medios no son estúpidos; es muy probable que tus fotografías y el ataque estén relacionados.

La castaña asintió mientras tomaba el café, sin importarle que estuviese demasiado caliente para su lengua, necesitaba urgentemente algo que la despertara, todo parecía un sueño, uno que se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

— La investigación aún no se cierra, no podemos confirmarlo — Intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma Uraraka, aunque con cada palabra su esperanza empezaba disminuir.

— ¿Eso crees tú?

La chica se sintió derrotada, ella no lo creía, pero lo esperaba. Ella era una contadora normal que simplemente ayudó a una amiga a hacer una sesión de fotos, era imposible que tuviera reporteros siguiéndola hasta su trabajo con un fan enfurecido que deseaba atacarla, eso pasaba en las películas, no en la vida real, ella no era protagonista, esas cosas no debían de sucederle a ella, tal vez a Yaoyorozu o Jirou, pero no a ella.

— No sé. — Resolvió, y entonces hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambas, sabían que la situación se les había salido de las manos.

— Kendo quiere hablar con nosotras, contigo para ser precisa — Dijo Yaoyorozu cuando no pudo contenerlo más — Quería que nos viéramos en persona, pero sí dices que también la puerta de atrás está vigilada entonces deberá ser por videollamada, se supone que Fumikage la estará acompañando.

— ¿Es necesario que esté ahí él? — Preguntó, entre su ansiedad sentía que le estaba causando bastantes problemas al equipo de trabajo del cantante.

— Sí — Suspiró y tomó de su café — Ambos deben de declarar en los medios, sé que es difícil teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos el resultado del peritaje pero es necesario hacerlo, te están atacando, y si esto no se detiene ahora, no sabemos qué otras cosas podrán pasar.

Uraraka asintió nuevamente, odiaba admitirlo pero su amiga tenía razón, además, si enfrentaba la situación con rapidez, menor sería la espera de volver a su rutina, lejos de los medios y el internet.

Ese era el momento de tomar "el toro por los cuernos", y aunque tenía miedo (como se lo había confesado a Bakugou), descubrió que tenía una fortaleza desconocida que le daba ánimos de continuar: si hablaba la prensa tendría lo que quería, encontrarían al culpable, y con un golpe de suerte sus casos no estarían relacionados.

Sí podía sobrellevarlo, ya nada podría salir peor.

O quizá lo hubiese vuelto a considerar si por la ventana hubiese visto la rosa blanca que un repartidor luchaba por entregar en la puerta principal, era sólo una, pero llevaba un peligroso mensaje:

"_Esta rosa es solo tuya, como tú solo eres mía_".

* * *

La junta con Fumikage y sus representantes tardó más de lo que esperaba, él aun no llegaba así que tuvieron que esperarlo, además, ellas tenían otro problema inminente: los reporteros no se retiraban y el personal empezaba a ponerse nervioso. La situación estaba tan tensa que el padre de Yaoyorozu le habló personalmente para que resolviera sus asuntos, le dijo que él la apoyaba en todo, pero que tampoco permitiría que por sus acciones pusiera en peligro el trabajo de su empresa y le exigió que alejara a los reporteros.

Ambas temblaron, pero gracias a que Bakugou envió un mensaje oportuno, recordaron que tenían a la policía de su lado y preguntaron que necesitaban para solicitar una orden de alejamiento. El rubio les regresó la llamada apenas leyó el mensaje y se escuchaba mal humorado, nada que ver con cómo se había visto los últimos días, entonces Yaoyorozu se preocupó un poco por su amiga, en ese momento entendió lo que había visto con lo que le había escuchado con anterioridad: el policía tenía una personalidad bastante volátil.

Él les dijo que iba a mandar varias patrullas para alejar a los intrusos, y les preguntó si necesitaban algo más, Yaoyorozu con miedo le explicó acerca de su junta con Fumikage, y entonces se escuchó como maldijo a pesar de alejarse del celular, les avisó entonces que el oficial Kirishima, el pelirrojo que acompañó a Mina en la fiesta, iba a ir junto con los demás oficiales para estar presente en la videoconferencia, Fumikage por ser figura pública debía de dar su opinión, pero debía de ser cuidadoso, no debía de meter más presión a la policía de la que ya tenían con los medios que habían empezado a llamar pidiendo información.

Ambas asintieron y esperaron, ya no podían hacer otra cosa, pero antes de colgar Bakugou agregó:

— Cara de ángel, lo siento, mierda. — Soltó, y ambas entendieron que esa disculpa le estaba tomando mucho tiempo. — ¿Ya viste las notas que se publicaron?

— No — Soltó mientras miraba a su amiga ¿Eso que tenía que ver? — ¿Por qué?

Él suspiró del otro lado de la línea:

— Hay unas jodidas fotos de tu casa. Algún malnacido de aquí debió de filtrarlas.

Uraraka recordó porque no confiaba en la policía, se sintió decepcionada, ni siquiera por tener conocidos ahí se salvaba de aquellas tretas. Algo le dijo que su caso no se iba a resolver.

— Ah — Fue lo único que pudo exclamar.

— El bastardo de Todoroki está furioso, apenas es su primer día y ya su equipo de trabajo rompió el reglamento, van a rodar cabezas y con justa razón, el ambiente aquí está de la mierda.

Y con eso dio por finalizada su llamada, ellas solo pudieron suspirar, su reunión se iba a demorar un poco más.

* * *

¡Hola! Publicación temprana, y sí, me quejé de la falta de tiempo el capítulo pasado, pero ustedes me dieron suerte, el día siguiente de la publicación me enfermé y me bajó la presión, así que estuve todo el fin de semana en cama (a mi eso de la presión me dura días) y pues me enfoqué en escribir el capítulo, ya estaba listo para el miércoles pero recordé que ¡**es el cumpleaños de Bakugou!**, y dije, un pequeño regalo por toda la paciencia que me han tenido, así que ¡Disfruten la lectura!

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: **_

**Melizabeth:** ¡Besitos ciberneticos! Yo soy fan de Nanatsu, y a pesar de que no me gustó el final, tengo los mangas que se han publicado en físico en México sólo para apoyar a la obra, mi personaje Favorito es Estarossa/Mael. Enserio su historia de trasfondo me encantó además de que su revelación fue lo último que realmente me tomó por sorpresa en el manga, me sentí tan frustrada cuando se quedó a un capítulo de animación el contar su historia, al inicio estaba tranquila por que era seguro la última temporada este año, pero con lo del coronavirus ya no sé, aunque igual me relaja que pueden meterle un poquito de empeño a la animación, porque yo que no soy experta en el tema identifiqué que hubo unas cosas que se veían deformes, pero con que esté animado su arco, todo bien. Que bueno que tu shipps se hizo canon, en el kacchako no tuve tanta suerte y por eso estoy aquí escribiendo, jajajaja. Espero el capítulo te guste ¡Saludos!

**i lOve anime:** Gracias a todos los héroes no me ha ocurrido nada que perjudique a mi persona, sólo hay un caso confirmado cerca de donde vivo, como a unas 7 cuadras de mi casa, un poquito menos de un kilómetro, pero aun así creo que no ha caído en pánico la zona, simplemente todos están en sus casas. Dale mi mejor vibra a tu novio y a todos sus compañeros, el estrés de un hospital con o sin casos es horrible, y a pesar de tener todas las medidas de higiene posible siempre llega el miedo de que puedas estar infectado. Agradezco que mi hermana también trabaja en ese medio, entonces nos podemos juntar entre nosotras, pero hay gente que se tiene que aislar totalmente de la familia y me pesa mucho, porque además de que la economía no va bien, tampoco las relaciones con las personas, y eso puede causar depresión, algo que a nadie se lo deseo.

Espero te cuides mucho, ésto nos sacó de nuestra zona de confort pero debemos de seguir adelante y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que aun podemos disponer, ¡Te mando un abrazo cibernetico! (¿Me crees que leí un comentario en facebook donde decía que no usáramos Internet porque le virus se propagaba por wifi?) Dsfruta la lectura *heart*

**Ari Kuma:** Me motivo mucho tu comentario *heart* Me encanta saber que hay nuevos lectores que siguen la historia, me hacen sentir que hago un buen trabajo. La verdad siempre me ha gustado escribir y leer y que alguien más lo disfrute es como que "Ahhhhh la gloria". Haré mi mejor esfuerzo entonces :D

Me encanta la relación de estos dos personajes, siento que si tienen buenas bases si pueden ser canon, pero creo que la historia no va por ese rumbo, por el momento al menos, así que nos queda disfrutar de buenas historias, fanarts y todo lo relacionado evitando al fandom general que le tira mucho hate, aunque aquí dentro de nosotros creo que no hay esos problemas. Vamos entonces a disfrutar un poco de la tensión sexual de nuestro protagonistas un poquito más para "relajarse" y pues a adivinar quien o quienes son los encargados de todo el desastre que esta ocurriendo ¡Te mando un gran abrazo digital!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	28. Chapter 26

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Uraraka le entregó su laptop a Kirishima para que sirviese de evidencia, hasta el momento en que él se había retirado de la comisaria los peritos no habían encontrado alguna pista contundente que pudiese indicar la identidad del atacante, así que después de la llamada con Fumikage y sus representantes decidieron que si bien ellos por el momento manejarían públicamente el atraco como un evento aislado, no descartarían que un seguidor de Tokoyami fuese el culpable.

El cantante aseguró que haría tweets donde mostraría su enojo por la situación de la chica, aunque no lo haría personal, diría que ninguna persona merecía el trato que ella estaba recibiendo. Él era diferente y sus seguidores igual, su público no podía llamarse su fan si se obsesionaba con alguien inocente, incluso mencionó que cambiaría de fans si se descubriera que uno fue el atacante.

Por otra parte Jirou y Yaoyorozu estuvieron de acuerdo en adelantar la promoción de la colección de ropa, todo había empezado por eso, por las fotos filtradas, entonces si explicaban exactamente el propósito de las imágenes seguramente se calmarían las aguas, era una pena, Fumikage volvía a estar en boca de varios, pero Uraraka no debía de ser un chivo expiatorio para su fama.

El sello discográfico también anunció que le haría llegar un cheque para cualquier cosa que necesitase, Uraraka sabía que podía demandarlos por daños y prejuicios a su imagen en caso de que se comprobara la teoría del fan, así que decidió aceptarlo sin fijarse en la cantidad que recibiría, solo para demostrar que quería seguir en buenos términos con ellos.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Kirishima suspiró alegre diciendo que eran pocas las veces en que todos los involucrados en un crimen participaban, especialmente una disquera, Uraraka sintió que realmente Kendo lo estaba haciendo porque se sentía culpable de no parar aquella bola de nieve cuando pudo, ahora todos sabían que quien había publicado las fotos de la casa fue la revista de Chitose, así que como su involucramiento también fue gracias a la confianza que la reportera tenía debido al derecho de "exclusiva" que Kendo había autorizado, simplemente las cosas se salieron de sus manos.

Pero no hablaría de la prensa, de eso se iba a encargar el equipo de Tokoyami, y la policía, que ya había alejado a todos los reporteros impacientes, Uraraka sintió un poco de miedo al sospechar que tal vez en su casa también había gente vigilando, pero escondió ese miedo al rincón de su mente, ahora había cosas más importantes de las que hablar.

— ¿Han pensado en algún sospechoso? — Preguntó el oficial cuando metió la laptop y un papel con las contraseñas de las cuentas de Uraraka. — Mina me comentó que habían hablado de eso ayer.

Las chicas asintieron.

— Teníamos tres teorías — Habló Uraraka, que sentía la garganta seca — El primero, un delincuente cualquiera, el segundo un fan de Tsukuyomi y el tercero, alguien que me ha estado enviando flores por un tiempo.

Kirishima se acomodó entonces, al parecer lo último había llamado su atención: — Te escucho — Le dijo para motivarla a hablar, la chica tuvo que carraspear para poder tomar valor.

— Hace como tres meses he estado recibiendo flores, puntualmente cada lunes, no venían con tarjeta y sólo decían que eran para mí, como en ese tiempo empezamos a trabajar con Jirou sobre la colección, al inicio sospeché que las enviaba su representante, porque ella asistía con nosotras todos los lunes, y estaba claro que él está enamorado de ella, así que creí que lo hacía para darle ánimos de forma anónima — Explicó. — Sin embargo, cuando las fotos de la sesión llegaron por correo a todos los trabajadores, las flores empezaron a llegar con tarjeta, y los regalos fueron diarios.

— ¿De casualidad aun mantienes las tarjetas?

— Sí, yo las guardé — Intervino Yaoyorozu y fue hasta su cajón, Uraraka lanzó un gesto de agradecimiento, ¿Quién diría que ese lado romántico de su jefa la ayudaría a enfrentar a un criminal?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ocurrió aquello?

La contadora pensó un momento.

— ¿Dos semanas? — Dudó, pero al contar las cestas y regalos en la oficina sintió un escalofrío — No, en realidad fue hace una semana —Y al pronunciarlo se sintió extraña, había pasado solo una semana, siete días, y su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Kirishima empezó a mirar la pequeña oficina.

— ¿Y hoy no ha llegado alguna nota?

Ambas mujeres se quedaron congeladas, era cierto, con todo ese caos de la mañana no se habían percatado que las flores no habían llegado, ambas dieron una mirada rápida por la oficina y al parecer nadie había dejado nada, así que en lo que la diseñadora entregaba las tarjetas al oficial, Uraraka marcó a la extensión de recepción.

— ¿Tsuyu? — Habló cuando alguien contestó del otro lado. — Hola, ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Ya se alejaron los reporteros? — Preguntó por educación, sus acompañantes vieron como asentía con la cabeza — Me alegro, entonces me imagino que las cosas ya se tranquilizaron. — Más silencio de su parte. — Bueno, te quería preguntar si acaso habían llegado flores para mí, ya sabes, las del admirador.

Ahora el silencio fue mucho más largo, tanto que Uraraka puso el teléfono el altavoz porque no escuchaba nada.

— ¿Tsuyu? — Preguntó, pero nadie respondió al otro lado — ¿Estás ahí?

— Sigo en línea, Kero. — Se escuchó cuando Uraraka estuvo a punto de colgar la llamada. — Ya pregunté a las chicas y no, nadie ha dejado algo para ti, lo siento. ¿Quieres que llame a la florería? Kero.

La castaña pasó su mirada a Kirishima y luego a Yaoyorozu, ahora que ellos estaban escuchando la conversación tenían la oportunidad de intervenir, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza.

— No, gracias Tsuyu, así está bien.

— De acuerdo, cualquier cosa te llamo, Kero.

— Gracias.

Y colgó la llamada, la oficina ahora se encontraba en silencio, cada quien pensando en sus propios asuntos.

— Señoritas — Habló Kirishima — ¿No les parece extraño que hayan parado de llegar las flores justo el día laboral después de que la casa fue atacada?

— Si y no… — Respondió en un susurró Yaoyorozu. — ¡Bueno no sé! — Corrigió cuando sintió las miradas sobre ella. — El sábado en la noche subí un video donde aparecía Uraraka bailado con Bakugou en la fiesta, así que creímos que su admirador lo vio, se decepcionó y atacó la casa en venganza, pero igual si él no atacó la casa, seguramente si se decepcionó al ver que ella ya tenía pareja.

Si Kirishima se había sorprendido al saber que ya era oficial la relación entre Uraraka y Bakugou no lo demostró, pero sus ojos si se posicionaron sobre la nombrada.

— ¿De causalidad sabrás quien vio ese video? ¿Sigue en línea?

— No, fue un estado, y lo borré cuando se lo enseñé a Uraraka y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya no quería meterme en más problemas. — Kirishima cruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada, al parecer su mente estaba relacionando todo lo escuchado con lo que había descubierto en la comisaría.

— ¿En qué red lo subiste?

— En Facebook, y… en Instagram. — Bajó la voz al decir lo último, Uraraka simplemente temió lo peor, en Facebook era seguro que más de 300 personas habían visto su video, pero en Instagram, la diseñadora tenía su cuenta pública, y tenía más de 10,000 seguidores, sería casi imposible dar con el admirador secreto, el atacante o quien quiera que fuese que estaba detrás de ella basándose en esas pistas.

— ¿Has subido más estados? — Ella negó con la cabeza — Hazlo — Ordenó — Sigue subiendo estados, si pueden ser diarios mejor. Antes de que se eliminen graba o anota quienes han sido los que los han visto, tal vez encontremos a un seguidor insistente, igual puedes subir unos por media hora y luego borrarlos, todo en diferentes horas, si hay alguien interesado con tus redes, eso lo va a revelar.

Ambas asintieron, aunque Yaoyorozu se notaba nerviosa.

— ¿De qué quieres que hable? — Preguntó y Uraraka entendió que no quería tocar temas sensibles.

— De lo que sea, lo que usualmente subes, no sé, algo del trabajo, tú caminando, presumiendo algún vestido o recordando vacaciones. Aunque una que otra foto con Uraraka también serviría, eso llamaría la atención ¿Ya no hay problema con que se sepa quién es verdad?

— No, gracias a los héroes no. — La nombrada habló.

— Excelente, hagan eso por el momento… — Dudó un momento y las chicas volvieron a prestarle atención — Necesito que me acompañen a la comisaría a declarar lo que me dijeron.

— Creo que le gané a Shinso sobre quién tuvo un peor lunes — Susurró Uraraka, y entonces vio como el policía guardaba las tarjetas en una bolsa muy parecida a donde estaba su laptop.

* * *

Estar en la comisaría fue incómodo, Uraraka se sentía observada, y por más que buscó a Bakugou o Mina con la mirada, al único que se encontró fue a Deku, que estaba detrás de un escritorio, pero cuando la vio, dejó cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para seguirla desde una distancia prudente. Cuando llegó a la sala dónde supuso que iba a declarar junto a un oficial que olvidó su nombre, pudo escuchar como más pasos se acercaban a la puerta y estuvo segura que su ex iba a vigilar su interrogatorio.

La colocaron en una sala diferente a la de Yaoyorozu, supuso que para descubrir si acaso alguna mentía sobre un dato de su historia, pero ni siquiera se le ocurría en que podía modificarla, era tenebrosa de por sí, regresar a tu casa y ver que había sido profanada. Aun así intentó relajarse, de buena o mala forma Deku le había contado como se llevaban a cabo el protocolo de los interrogatorios así que sabía que debía de permanecer tranquila, tampoco se preocupó por su amiga, ella ya tenía experiencia en ese ámbito.

Después de que el oficial le preguntó lo mismo más de tres veces pero de forma distinta, las cámaras se apagaron y él le indicó que se podía retirar, ella había mantenido la calma, pero sintió un alivio tremendo al ver de nuevo la luz natural del sol por una ventana. Se sorprendió cuando llegó a una pequeña sala de estar, sus ojos no creían la comodidad y tranquilidad que emanaba la plática entre su jefa y el nuevo comandante del departamento, pero recordando lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, supo que en cualquier momento libre le atacaría con preguntas sobre ellos dos.

Todoroki al verla acercarse se disculpó y entonces las dejó solas, muy apenas se preguntaron ¿Cómo te fue? Cuando a la sala por fin entró Mina acompañada de Deku, aunque él estaba detrás de ella, mostrando que no tenía mucho que decir.

— ¡Qué bueno que vinieron nenas! ¿No se pusieron nerviosas? Estoy orgullosa — Les dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo — Se han ganado un vaso de café de nuestra cafetera, que déjenme decirles si puede levantar al policía más agotado, hará milagros con ustedes.

Ambas negaron, Uraraka ya había tomado el doble de lo que estaba acostumbrada y sentía un poco de malestar en el estómago, por su parte Yaoyorozu no debía de excederse, ambas sabían que estaba a punto de tomar el primer bote de alcohol etílico que encontrase.

— Oh, eso me da la oportunidad de invitarles un café luego — Respondió la policía ante la negativa de ambas pero siempre viendo todo de la mejor manera — ¿A dónde las llevamos entonces? ¿Al trabajo? ¿O algún lugar para comer?

Ellas volvieron a mirarse entre sí, ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo que ya era más de medio día?

— No creo que sea prudente ir a un lugar con mucha gente — Tomó la palabra Yaoyorozu — Pero igual podríamos pasar por un _drive thru_ de comida rápida para tener algo en el estómago antes de llegar al edificio.

— ¿Y después?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía el origen de la voz, Deku, que si bien se habían olvidado de su existencia en esa conversación, al parecer aún tenía algo de que opinar.

— A lo que me refiero… — Dijo en voz baja mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, al inicio ese gesto de timidez le había dado demasiada ternura a la castaña — Uraraka ¿Dónde pasarás la noche? ¿Vas a volver a tu casa a pesar de que posiblemente haya reporteros o irás a dormir a otro lugar?

Esa cuestión hizo que la chica dudara ¿Sería demasiado exagerado rentar la habitación de un hotel por esa semana en lo que se solucionaban las cosas? No había tomado ropa, pero igual podía sobrevivir con un cambio rápido de alguna tienda de conveniencia.

— Como quieras — La sacó de sus pensamientos Yaoyorozu — Sabes que en mi departamento eres más que bienvenida.

— O igual podemos poner vigilancia afuera de tu casa — Opinó Mina — Con una patrulla afuera nadie se intentará acercar, y en caso de que algo pasase Bakugou estaría durmiendo a metros de tu casa. Se podría decir que incluso es más seguro.

Decisiones, decisiones, la contadora sintió como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, pero la noche anterior se había sentido muy cómoda y segura durmiendo en su cama con King, así que ¿Qué tanto era agregar reporteros a sus preocupaciones nocturnas? Siguió pensando, no quería molestar más a la policía, no quería verse como la novia consentida de uno de sus compañeros, pero al parecer realmente se preocupaban por ella, y al recordar todo lo que los medio habían dicho supo lo que debía de hacer.

— Creo que volveré a la casa — Anunció — Siempre dicen que los criminales vuelven a la escena del crimen ¿No? Igual podrían encontrar a algún sospechoso.

— ¡Eres fantástica! — Grito Mina — Realmente piensas como una de nosotros.

* * *

Durante ese tiempo, alejada de la comisaria, una persona enviaba un mensaje de texto a un número desconocido, pero cuyo propietario conocía bien.

"_Deja de enviar las flores, has perdido. No sé cómo, pero yo sé que fuiste quien atacó el fin de semana, si no quieres que hable y le diga a Uraraka todo, aléjate de ella, se acabó"._

Quien lo recibió solo pudo lanzar una sonrisa, no, eso no iba a acabar, era sólo el comienzo.

* * *

¡Volvimos a las actualizaciones semanales recurrentes! Ni tan adelantadas como la semana pasada ni tan atrasadas como hace dos. ¡Espero disfruten la lectura! Les dije que las cosas se iban a poner feas en algún momento, por supuesto, tendrán su dosis kacchako antes de que llegue el suspenso, pero sujetense de sus asientos, espero causarles aunque sea un poco de incertidumbre en su corazón lector.

Y muchas gracias por sus mensajes de buenos deseos *heart* el hospital sigue trabajando con normalidad, sanitizamos siempre y gracias al cielo nadie ha atacado a algún colaborador, sí han llamado preguntando si tenemos enfermos o así, pero nada más, sólo un poco de morbo que se puede ignorar pero que no afecta en el trabajo. ¡Cuídense aun así! Los quiero!

Por cierto, ¿Cómo sienten la historia? Haciendo un resumen de lo que he escrito apenas van como tres semanas trascurridas en este universo, así que les quería preguntar si creen que va avanzando lento o vamos a buen paso, para ser sincera le calculo unos 15 capítulos más a la historia, pero todo depende de qué me llegue a la mente, así que quería saber si les gusta así o le meto un poco de prisa a la trama. ¡Los leo!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**IrkenCookie:** Deku es un personaje, para mal, aunque me gusta mucho describirlo, tiene una mentalidad retorcida pero que su lógica dice que es correcta, me basé mucho en villan Deku y los fanarts que hay, pero para descubrir al atacante aun falta un poquito de desastre, aun falta descubrir que varios personajes tienen sus secretos y por supuesto hay que descartar a más sospechosos, incluso los que creerías que no, pero de que él le hizo daño a nuestra Ochakito por supuesto que si :C. Disfruta mucho la historia, ya pronto se revelará quien filtró las fotos, no creerás quien fue ¿O si? ¡Nos leemos!

**Me late el leemon:** Amo a Monoma, es super psicotico pero es inteligente, osea será un gran héroe porque tiene un don fregón, y aunque moleste mucho a la clase A tiene un propósito, sabe que un héroe necesita un villano y el acepta ese papel con gusto (o recuerdo que dijo algo así en el manga en la batalla de clase a vs clase b) Es cínico, egocéntrico, cae mal pero aun así logra ser atractivo de cierta forma, es un líder controversial, creo que es de los personajes mejor construidos pscologicamente hablando a pesar de que sea tomado como comedia, o tal vez las fans lo alzamos mucho, no sé, ajajajaj.

Y ya no me recuerdes a Toga y Twice porque aun me duele T.T y lo peor es que sin planearlo aquí la historia de Toga es la misma, ella antes de Deku andaba con Twice pero también se le murió :C Creo que era el destino que eso pasara en el fic. Y con Dabi es como ¡Que ya salgan tus capítulos! ¡Ya enfrenta a Endeavor! ¡Has algo! Te juro que estos dos últimos capítulos ni los disfruté por estar pensando en nuestro cara de drogadicto favorito, sé que dentro de un año me estaré riendo de mi ansiedad, pero por el momento la disfruto, ¡Ya di que eres Touya! (Y por cierto, esas teorías donde él y Hawks se conocieron de niños me encantó, sentí que pudo haber sido cierta de alguna manera).

Y yo también te considero una amiga *heart* notarás que siempre contigo es con la que más me explayo contestando, porque de un tema saco mucho, además de que abordamos todos los temas de la semana ¡Es obvio que la conversación sea larga! GAD no tengo uniforme, osea sí debería de tener pero como entré al trabajo a finales de enero (bendita suerte que tengo de entrar a trabajos que van al declive) dije, quien sabe si me gusta, mejor me espero un poco para comprar la filipina, y dicho y hecho, apenas me había acomodado y empezó la contingencia y pues ya no pude pedir al proveedor, jajaja así que paso como una persona normal entre los pasillos aunque el personal me conozca. Quiero creer que ya no va a pasar a peor la situación, así que te deseo todos los ánimos del mundo porque siento que estar encerrado daña mucho la mente, porque no puedes despejarte ni siquiera con ir a la tienda sin ir con temor de que algo te pase, más cuando eres madre de familia y sabes la responsabilidad que cargas, espero esta semana puedas darte un poquito de tiempo para ti y disfrutar lo que te gusta ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

**Kei Hinamaru:** Bueno, este capítulo es de desestrés, la calma antes de la tormenta, el próximo será miel sobre hojuelas, y luego algo caótico, no puedo permitir que a nuestra protagonista le sucedan tantas cosas al mismo tiempo jajajaja tampoco ustedes como lectores, así que disfruta este capítulo resolutivo, y si crees que el atacante no se acercará, pues está mas cerca de lo que crees, jajajajajajajajajajajajahsoahdkñjfakdff - Yo intentando hacer una risa maquiavelica. ¡Espero disfrutes el capítulo, saludos!

**Dmbc:** Que bueno que te guste la historia, me emociona bastante saber que hay un nuevo lector :D Las actualizaciones usualmente son los miércoles o a veces los martes para que puedes leer con calma el miércoles, a veces si me atraso pero son pocas las ocasiones así que estate relax que yo si soy de las que terminan sus fics. ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	29. Chapter 27

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— Entonces, eso es todo.

Yaoyorozu asintió lentamente, estaba en la oficina con Uraraka y ambas habían planeado dejar todo el trabajo hecho de esa semana para que así tener el resto de la semana libre, era lo mejor, mantenerse despejadas de toda la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente. La mayoría de los empleados ya se habían retirado, la luna ya estaba acompañando a las estrellas y una patrulla esperaba afuera del edificio, conducida por Bakugou y Deku.

— Sabes que seguimos en contacto por cualquier cosa que nos enteremos. — Respondió la azabache — Prométeme que te cuidarás y me llamarás si necesitas algo. Cualquier cosa.

— Si, Yao-Momo, gracias, por favor relájate, ya has hecho bastante por mí, cada vez que me dices eso sólo logras hacerme sentir mal. — Contestó Uraraka.

— Es porque me importas ¿De acuerdo? Te quiero y me preocupo por ti.

— Estaré bien — Dijo entonces la chica con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amiga — ¿Tú que harás estos días?

— Yo dormiré en casa de Jirou, aceptó ayudarme con la ansiedad que tengo de beber algo, o tal vez beberemos las dos, no sé, estaremos bajo la mirada "estricta" de Kaminari, pero ya lo conoces, tal vez sólo pueda regresar a vigilar el trabajo el jueves o viernes en lo que recupero el conocimiento.

— Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas — Le regresó el comentario de ayuda — Ya que Kirishima se llevó mi laptop no podré trabajar desde la casa.

— No la necesitarás, con tremendo hombre cómo Bakugou, seguramente todo el rato que estés con él pensarás en todo menos en el trabajo ¿Quieres que te dé condones?

Uraraka casi suelta una carcajada estridente que despertaría a todos los fantasmas del edificio, al parecer el dolor de estómago provocado por el café era su dolor mensual regular, así que no, nada de condones, no haría nada de eso en esos días, y se sentía aliviada, aunque cuando pensaba a futuro se sentía un poco tensa, como forzada, porque la última vez que había tenido relaciones fue… un recuerdo amargo.

— Creo que los necesitarás más tú con Todoroki — Replicó, y Yaoyorozu se enderezó, no se esperaba ese comentario.

— Es sólo un amigo, nos conocimos de niños — Explicó intentando ocultar su sonrojo — Sólo que yo lo recordaba sin la cicatriz y con el cabello sin canas, ¿Es malo hablar con un amigo de la infancia?

— Conociéndote, sí — Le sacó la lengua la castaña — Por cierto, ¿Él no tiene un hermano que es médico? Sé que he visto su apellido en algún otro lugar.

— Conozco a sus hermanos de vista, pero no sé qué han sido de ellos. — Soltó naturalmente y descubrió que se estaban desviando mucho del tema, así que decidió redireccionar la conversación — Bueno, te propongo que la próxima vez que nos veamos hablaremos de temas más alegres como los hombres, en vez de preocuparnos por atacantes y declaraciones.

— Me parece perfecto, aunque el tema no me parece el más alegre de todos — Uraraka respondió, sintiendo como el tema era cambiado, más no le importo tanto porque Yaoyorozu ya había prometido que iban a tener su charla de chicas y conociéndola lo iba a cumplir pronto, además de que ese día no se sentía con ánimos de platicar.

— ¿Entonces, los condones…?

— ¡No! — Chilló.

* * *

Al despedirse de su jefa en el estacionamiento, Uraraka sintió nervios por acercarse a la patrulla discreta que estaba estacionada en la banqueta, no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba a punto de subirse a un vehículo donde estaba su ex con su pareja actual, y ambos eran amigos. Sabía que no le debía de dar explicaciones a Deku, pero aun así algo en su interior le decía que le debía una disculpa, o mínimo debía de contarle como se sentía para tener su aprobación o algo así, todo era muy surreal cuando se trataba de él.

Cuando estuvo frente al auto Bakugou salió de los asientos traseros y le dio el pase, ella asintió y entonces se percató que Deku era quien estaba en el volante, no tendrían un accidente en el transcurso a su casa ¿Verdad? Conocía a su ex, pero también conocía como le apasionaba su trabajo, estaba segura que podía dividir sus asuntos personales y laborales como pocos.

O al menos eso deseaba.

Se subió, saludó educadamente y se mantuvo en silencio. Bakugou la imitó y el coche empezó a moverse, el rubio la hizo respingar cuando pasó su mano por detrás de su espalda para acercarla más a él, mientras ella sentía que sus mejillas se encendían por sentir la mirada de Deku por el retrovisor.

— Entonces… — Empezó él, y ella quiso lanzarse por la ventana, sentía que les iba a reclamar por su relación tan pronta. — ¿Ya te dijeron como nos vamos a turnar en la noche?

Se congeló y tuvo que recordar como respirar.

— No — Contestó bajito, pero ambos la escucharon.

— El nerd se queda en la patrulla afuera vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso y yo me quedo en tu casa en caso de alguna intromisión por el patio trasero.

Bakugou al decir eso le tomó una de las manos y se acercó a su cuello, ella casi lo empuja por reflejo, pero él le susurró en el oído "_Ya hablamos el bastardo y yo, no pasa nada, aunque le joda acepta que tú estés conmigo_". Ella no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, giró su rostro para tener el de él a escasos centímetros y el asintió para confirmar lo dicho, la estaba mirando a los ojos, no mentía.

Quiso preguntar todos los detalles de aquella conversación, sin embargo Deku los seguía vigilando por el espejo, así que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, y ella entendió porque Bakugou estaba tan acaramelado con ella, lo estaba molestado.

— ¡Bien! — Respondió energética — Apuesto que amarás el sillón de la sala. King por supuesto puede pasar a mi habitación.

Deku mal escondió su risa con un tosido, pero Bakugou la miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, esa era su venganza por utilizarla, esa vez y la vez del gimnasio con Shindo, y ahora que recordaba aquello ya se sentía con la confianza de preguntar quién era Camie, aunque recordando que Mina también la había mencionado, optó por preguntarle a ella, al tratarla había reconocido que era alguien a quien le escurrían las palabras con facilidad, así que sería mucho mejor que tentar más al diablo que tenía al lado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó indignado.

— ¿Pues dónde planeabas quedarte? — Lo cuestionó con inocencia fingida — Ya conoces mi casa, y no tengo un cuarto de visitas decente. — Si bien lo estaba molestando, entendió que tampoco le daría a Deku una buena excusa para burlarse, era difícil, tener que equilibrar todo, pero mientras a Bakugou lo molestaba como su pareja, a Deku le recordaba que él mínimo si había entrado a su casa, y conocía las habitaciones.

— Eres una sucia mal pensada, quien lo viera ¿Eh, cara de ángel? Yo me refería a como dejas que mi perro se suba a tu cama.

— Prefiero que sea tu perro a otra cosa — Respondió con suficiencia, y él le acarició la pierna discretamente, mientras la miraba con unos ojos que decían _"¿Segura?"_ Ella se entretuvo mirando a la calle hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Al bajar, nuevamente Bakugou salió primero para dejar que ella saliese, él se acercó a la cajuela y le gritó a Deku para que se la abriera, el nombrado lo hizo y ella vio como sacaba varias bolsas del maletero, eso le hizo recordar lo que le había dicho en la mañana _¿Qué quieres de cenar? _Y se emocionó al saber que le había cumplido esa promesa aun cuando ella lo había olvidado.

Cerró la cajuela y una pequeña bolsita que parecía tener un termo y un sándwich mal envuelto fue a parar para con el piloto de la unidad, que muy apenas se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad.

— Tu turno comienza ahora, y te haré mierda si me doy cuenta de que te fuiste o te quedaste dormido, imbécil.

Uraraka se sorprendió por la forma tan tosca en que habló Bakugou, ellos no parecían en nada amigos de la infancia.

— Si no soy tú cuando estábamos en las prácticas — Se defendió el chico — Kacchan.

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto que ella conocía muy bien, y al parecer también él, porque volvió a ocultar una risa de sus labios, y tal vez, sólo tal vez era así como se llevasen, porque sin duda alguna Deku era multifacético: se había mostrado autoritario con ella el día de la fiesta, pero en la fiscalía y con sus compañeros del trabajo parecía más sumiso, aunque cuando estaban a solas no temía por decir las verdades de la gente a su alrededor, y Uraraka sabía que con esos comentarios podía llegar a ser cruel en varios aspectos.

Se despidió con un gesto y entonces caminó hacia su casa acompañada, sintiendo aun la mirada penetrante de su ex sobre la espalda baja.

Bakugou empezó a colocar todas las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y el espectáculo comenzó, el menú iba a ser: pasta de camarones en salsa chipotle, sonaba extraño pero olía y se veía delicioso, el policía parecía que tenía talento para memorizar cosas porque de nueva forma no usó ningún recetario para elaborar los alimentos.

No la dejó acercarse así que se limitó a verlo embobadamente desde la barra, no hablaron mucho, él parecía estar concentrado en lo que hacía y ella se perdía viéndolo, así que se limitaron a hablar acerca de las propiedades de los mariscos y de vez en cuando Bakugou le preguntaba dónde se encontraba cierto utensilio.

Ya cuando su novio empezó a acomodar los platillos acompañados de mimosas en vasos desiguales, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa principal, Uraraka no sabía si debía de poner música romántica o que, porque estaba tan cómoda en el ambiente que sentía que si hacía cualquier cosa se iba a romper la magia. Optó por no hacerlo, y entonces con los cubiertos frente a ella decidió degustar los alimentos.

— ¡Está delicioso! — Exclamó mientras miraba a Bakugou frente a sí, él no había probado el platillo aún, había subido un codo a la mesa y estaba recargando su rostro con la palma de la mano viéndola a ella. — Enserio, nuevamente, ¿Con quién hiciste un pacto para tener esas mágicas habilidades culinarias?

Él rio por debajo.

— Con una bruja — Explicó — Una bruja endemoniadamente exigente que tenía la filosofía que su hijo único no sería un bastardo cualquiera así que lo entrenó en ingeniería del hogar, cocina y costura incluidos, contra su voluntad.

Uraraka permaneció en silencio durante un momento, pero pasados pocos segundos soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la casa, Bakugou rio también, y ambos tuvieron que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para volver a recobrar la cordura.

— ¿No te llevas muy bien con ella verdad? — Se atrevió a preguntar, ya había escuchado comentarios despectivos hacía su persona en conversaciones anteriores. El rubio no cambió su postura, cosa que la relajó, el tema no le incomodaba.

— Es una mujer de personalidad fuerte, exagerada y exigente, igual que yo, es normal que los polos iguales se repelan. Es herencia, te caerá bien.

— ¿Me la vas a presentar? — Volvió a preguntar coqueta, él le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, como bruja que es, te debe de leer y analizar para aprobar que estés con su hijo.

— ¿Y si no le aprueba qué? ¿Terminarás conmigo? ¿Tendremos que huir de su poder para que no se interponga contra nosotros?

— Como futuro Rey del Norte, Emperador de Dragones y Rompedor de Cadenas, tengo un gran legado detrás de mí tan fuerte que la lucha entre los Siete Reinos no será fácil. — Bromeó mientras ella le daba un segundo bocado a su comida.

— Cálmate Lord Comandante, Kahl de los Dothraki, el que no arde — Le respondió con sarcasmo, con Star Wars estaba algo fría, pero con Game of Thrones entendía las referencias, él pareció notarlo también.

— Te aprobará. — Regresó a la conversación y ella se sonrojó — Y por mi padre no temas, hasta una mosca le caería bien.

Ella supo que tenía la oportunidad de pelear un poco más, pero al igual que con Recovery Girl la comida la estaba entreteniendo más en ese momento.

— Eso me ofende en cierta manera ¿Lo sabías?

— Me vale — Le respondió mientras le lanzaba un beso en el aire, ella lo imitó pero con la diferencia de que su beso estaba lleno de salsa chipotle.

La comida se tardó bastante tiempo, Uraraka comía sola y en promedio, máximo cuando estaba entretenida viendo su celular o la televisión, se tardaba 20 minutos en ingerir sus alimentos, pero ahora llevaba más de una hora sentada en la mesa y no tenía deseos de levantarse. Las mimosas ya se habían acabado hace tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos quería pararse porque eso significaba dejar de platicar, y quien sabe cómo lograban hablar de cosas serias mientras bromeaban con cualquier cosa al azar.

Ahora que lo empezaba a tratar más, Bakugou también tenía gustos geek, los súper héroes habían sido su inspiración para unirse al a la fuerza policial. Era responsable y no era tan valemadrista como ella creía al inicio, porque tenía una excelente memoria, incluso comentarios que ella había olvidado en la fiesta y dónde él parecía estar en su mundo lo tenía memorizado, y sabía leer los movimientos de las personas, era alguien observador pero discreto.

Después de aceptar que a ambos les dolía el trasero de estar sentados, decidieron pasar su conversación hacía la sala de estar, aunque antes de eso Bakugou dijo que debía de ir por King, alimentarlo, e ir por un cambio para él y un par de sábanas y su almohada, ya que estaría en un sillón incómodo.

A pesar de que rebatió que su sillón era de buena calidad, Uraraka sintió un poquito de culpabilidad por recordar que él dormiría en la sala, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas tan fáciles para él, era alguien competitivo y a ella le gustaba molestarlo, era relajante de una extraña manera, así que se atrevió a endurecer su corazón un poco, sólo para verse firme.

Aprovechó para lavar los platos, desmaquillarse, darse una ducha rápida y ponerse una pijama, ya habían pasado como dos horas desde que él había entrado a su casa y no se sentía incómoda, no lo quería correr, de hecho quería que regresara rápido, pero no de una forma dependiente, sino de una emocionada, como una chiquilla, con él era así como se sentía.

Estaba tomando otra mimosa un poco menos cargada de la que tomó en la cena cuando Bakugou entró sin tocar, y volvió a golpearse mentalmente para recordarse ponerle seguro a la puerta por más vigilancia que hubiese. Él también pareció entenderlo cuando notó su mirada, pero levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

— Estás conmigo ahora, ningún bastardo pondrá un dedo sobre ti.

Ella sonrió y volvió a llenar su vaso antes de tomar el de él para ir a la sala, ambos, dueño y mascota empezaron a analizar los sillones para ver cuál era su mejor opción, King salió disparado al sillón individual, y Bakugou tomó los cojines del sillón grande hacia el mediano para hacer más espacio. Uraraka lo vio tender una sábana sobre el asiento de forma pulcra mientras colocaba una almohada que se veía ortopédica, había olvidado que también había estado por un tiempo en el ejército, aunque se le seguía notando con gesto así.

Cuando él vio su trabajo terminado y con King dispuesto a no molestarlos, decidió quitarse los zapatos y se acostó cómodamente poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Te vas quedar viendo nada más cara de ángel?

Se sintió pillada, pensaba que no la había visto o prestado atención, pero ahí estaba, con su camisa grande de calaveras y una pantalonera deportiva esperando a que ella lo acompañase. Se acercó tímidamente y lo vio acaparando la mayoría del sillón dudó por un momento en cómo acomodarse pero él la tomó de la mano y la jaló para que se posicionara a su lado también acostada.

El sillón era demasiado pequeño para ellos dos, sin embargo Bakugou la sujetó fuerte para que no se cayera en el borde del cojín y ella se sintió protegida y segura, intentó acomodarse pero lo único que logró fue estar casi encima de él, y cuando quiso regresar a su posición inicial, él ya no la dejó.

— ¿Quieres ver televisión? — Preguntó ella intentando no pensar en la protuberancia que sentía en la pelvis de él, éste asintió sin dejar de mirarla y entonces procedió a poner un canal de noticias, pero en volumen bajo para que siguieran platicando.

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves jodidamente radiante con o sin maquillaje? — Soltó, y ella volvió a concentrarse en él, Yaoyorozu tenía razón, no se podía concentrar en nada teniéndolo tan cerca y oliendo su aroma.

— No, no lo has hecho — Contestó orgullosa, y entonces recibió una caricia en la espalda como respuesta.

— Pues me encargaré de recordártelo cada día.

Y tras eso se besaron, un beso lento al inicio, nervioso por parte de ella pero con necesidad por ambas partes, estabas estresados, angustiados, y aunque cada quien intentara controlarlos a su manera, los sentimientos que intentaban minimizar no se iban fácil, y era una forma de liberarse de todo aquello.

El beso empezó a exigir cada vez más, Uraraka empezó a olvidar todo a su alrededor, la televisión, King, Deku en la patrulla, estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando los labios de su chico, sabía a menta, consecuencia de que también se había lavado los dientes, y besaba bien, muy bien, porque sentía que el gesto era natural.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando él volvió a acariciarle la espalda, por All Might, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se había sentido así? Volvió a acomodarse para empezar a acariciar el cuello de él, tenía una clavícula muy marcada, seguramente a consecuencia de que se la quebró de niño, luego le preguntaría. Siguió acariciando sus hombros hasta que él le mordió ligeramente el labio, no fue algo brusco pero sí la hizo sacar un ligero suspiro que parecía más un gemido, se avergonzó, más porque sabía que no iba a poder terminar el acto.

Se separó lentamente, intentando no tocar la pelvis de él que se notaba abultada.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó él desconcentrado mientras se enderezaba.

— Estoy en mis días — Contestó sincera, con él sabía que podía evitar los rodeos.

Ambos estaban sentados, pero él se acercó a su espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello.

— Un caballero nunca teme de manchar su espada… además, resbala mejor.

— ¡BAKUGOU! — Gritó, y estuvo segura que hasta su ex afuera de la casa escuchó, pero no podía, se había sonrojado totalmente y hasta los oídos le zumbaban. Él rio con fuerza como respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo has intentado? — Respondió entre carcajadas.

— ¡No! — Respondió tajante aunque más relajada.

— ¿Quieres probarlo?

Intentó poner su cara más seria para mirarlo a los ojos: No, no, no, no, no, no y no.

— No me llama la atención. — Dijo con voz seria.

— ¿No te llama la atención o no te gusta? No sabes si no te gusta hasta que lo pruebes. — La miró con una cara que le decía que no la estaba intentando convencer de ir a la cama, sino que en verdad tenía curiosidad por su pregunta.

— Pues… — Pensó por un momento — ¿Entonces para descubrir que te gustaban las mujeres te metiste con un hombre? ¿Para saber si te gustaba? ¿Y al saber que no te gustó dijiste que eras heterosexual? — Rebatió.

— Pues… — La imitó — ¿En verdad quieres saber? — La retó con una sonrisa pícara, y al sentir el silencio proveniente de ella decidió agregar — Resulta que Kirishima AKA pelos de mierda hace un retiro semestral con varios amigos, creo que lo escuchaste ¿No? Él tiene la firme creencia que hay algo llamado "joterías de compas" y… pues…

— ¿Estas bromeando? — Lo interrumpió Uraraka, Bakugou estaba serio pero no pudo evitar reírse por mucho tiempo. — ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! — Le reclamó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la pierna.

— Oye, estoy tratando de tranquilizarme ¿De acuerdo? — Se excusó — Además, me encantó la cara que pusiste.

La castaña se mordió los labios, en realidad no sabía que rostro había puesto al escuchar tal historia.

— ¿Qué cara quieres que ponga cuando es verdad que escuché sobre el retiro en la fiesta? — Intentó recobrar un poco de su dignidad. — Además, si estás tan dispuesto ¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera hacer un trio con otro hombre? ¿Eh? — Intentó ser más dura para dar a entender su punto, aunque no entendía como la conversación sobre su menstruación terminó hablando sobre añadir a otra persona a su relación.

— Si yo puedo escoger al hombre, no hay problema. — Abrió los ojos como platos, pero al ver como su labio temblaba, distinguió que estaba jugando. Uraraka aun así estaba acalorada, así que se paró para ir a prepararse otra mimosa, eso no terminaría así.

Justo cuando estuvo a dar su primer paso él la tomó de una muñeca.

— ¿Sabes que estoy bromeando cierto? — Ella movió su brazo para soltarse, y se giró de forma coqueta.

— Sí, ¿Y sabes que no vas a ganar esta vez verdad Bakugou Katsuki? Estás en mi casa, y éste es mi territorio. — Dijo con la voz un poquito más grave mientras movía exageradamente las caderas hacía la cocina, si "él" se había tranquilizado, sabía que con su caminar había vuelto a despertar.

Lo vio tragar saliva antes de volver a su camino.

* * *

¡Tenemos capítulo largo! Okey, usualmente yo digo que hago los capítulo entre 2000 y 3000 palabras porque después se me hacen muy extensos, pero, porque me quede sin internet (vivo en un pueblito pequeño dónde a veces falla la red y estaba apunto de gastar los megas de mi celular para poder actualizar) ahora agregué más escenas y diálogos entre nuestros protagonistas, tal vez se esperaban un poquito más hot el asunto, pero vamos tranquilos por el momento, vamos a disfrutar un poquito el romance mientras tanto *heart* luego ya escribo el leemon que quieran.

It´s a promise!

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: **_

**Gokuykepaza:** ¡Disfruta el momento Kacchako! Lo bueno que continuará también en el próximo capítulo así que disfrutemos de la miel sobre hojuelas, me encantaría leer tu teoría, ¿Cuál crees que sea el siguiente movimiento que el desconocido hará? Próximo capítulo habrá una revelación y empezarán a hacerse las preguntas y a elegir sospechosos. Creo que hay unos obvio y otros no, ojalá no aciertes tanto para que siga el factor sorpresa en la lectura ¡Saludos!

**Kai Hinamaru:** Espero que hay disfrutado el capítulo, ahora no sólo esta King con ella sino el Bakugou mismo, ahora vemos que no podrían tener intimidad pero su relación es tan natural, amo escribir sobre ellos, espero haya plasmado bien la personalidad de ambos y se note la química entre ellos, son perfectos juntos. Ahora ya hay más Bakugou y esto pensando en hacer escenas desde el punto de vista de más personajes, él incluido, para nutrir más la historia :D

**La que no debe ser nombrada:** ¡Hola! Usualmente hay actualización los días miércoles, por ejemplo hoy fue una excepción por mi problema de red, pero cuando ya sé los problemas que tengo suelo organizarme para que no vuelvan a ocurrir (como buscar mi memoria para actualizar en el trabajo de ser necesario). Creo que todo lo que pusiste en tu comentario está aquí, como se llevan, como se tratan y la diferencia entre ambos sin dejar de ser su personalidad (o al menos eso quiero creer). Espero te haya gustado, y te sigo leyendo por aquí, cualquier cosa, me tardo en contestar pero siempre contesto, es algo de mi naturaleza ¡Besos!

**Me gusta el leemon:** Fíjate que yo también era de que casi no salía, pero apenas que empecé a hacerlo ¡Pam! llega la cuarentena y me dice "nel prra, pórtate bien, quédate en casa (inserte voz de Gatell)" Y pues ya, la verdad si es algo frustrante pero es cierto: empezamos a conocernos más a nosotros mismos, valoramos más las cosas, y es tal como tú que dices que disfrutas las comidas en familia y las actividades, y vemos lo que realmente importa, y apuesto que vamos a disfrutar mucho de la libertad cuando la volvamos a probar, claro, todo con medida, pero con libertad de poner ir a caminar por la calle sin temor a que alguien tosa enfrente.

También lo que me gusta es que siento que la gente va a hacerse más higiénica, ya el cubrebocas será algo normal y pues creo que varios tendrán su equipo de emergencia para cualquier cosa, ya donde vivo hay cuatro confirmados, pero pues se acerca el día de la madre y es normal que la gente quiera darle un regalo a su progenitora (gracias al cielo conseguí quien entregara flores a domicilio) y pues esto va a seguir un poco más. Solo pido fuerza y he rezado por todas las personas que viven el día con día o que tengan una necesidad que no puedan satisfacer por el momento.

Espero estés bien, entiendas las referencias del capítulo, que fueron varias y pues espero disfrutes de tu fin de semana de la mejor manera y sin exponer a los tuyos, seguirás en mis oraciones (no sé si seas religiosa, pero nunca está de más una oración) y pues a darle, espero leerte la próxima semana ¡Saludos!  
PD: No hablo del manga porque fue la golden week, pero por los spoilers que se filtraron al parecer Shagaraki despertó, carajo, es su debut pero NECESITO saber que onda con Dabi, si no no podré leer el capítulos agusto :c Con que nuestro mangaka no se haga como el creador de Fairy Tail que se sacaba unas cosas buen fumadas, intentaré estar tranquila. :B

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	30. Chapter 28

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Si bien su plan era ir a la cocina, Uraraka giró hacia su habitación para cambiarse, había optado por usar de pijama una pantalonera y una blusa de manga corta, pero decidió cambiarse por un short deportivo y una blusa de tirantes, ¿Bakugou quería jugar? Pues lo harían. Se acomodó sus nuevas prendas decidida pero cuando se vio al espejo se congeló ante la imagen que reflejaba: "_Ridícula_" una voz que no se había aparecido en días habló, y era el recuerdo de cuando Deku le dijo que se veía así cuando intentaba usar algo de ropa corta o lencería sexy.

"_No a todos les queda bien ese tipo de ropa ¿Sabes?"_

"_¿Por qué intentas auto sabotearte a ti misma con tanto ímpetu?"_

"_Te ves ridícula usando eso, quítatelo"_

Su cuerpo quedó estático, Bakugou era diferente y ella no era la misma chiquilla que se dejaba controlar a su antojo, se recordó, si ella quería vestirse así lo podía hacer, y no le debía de dar cuentas a nadie, ni mucho menos al recuerdo de Deku, que con lo aprendido de él en la comisaría, sabía que sólo era un chico más y que había mejores hombres que él intentando estar con ella ¡Hasta tenía un acosador y gente hablando sobre sus fotos en internet!

Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y se volvió a poner la primera blusa.

Regresó más desanimada a la cocina mientras empezaba a preparar sus bebidas, al inicio le había sorprendido que Bakugou llevara grandes cantidades de jugo de naranja consigo pero ahora veía como los recipientes del zumo empezaban a mermar cada vez más. Se tomó un vaso nuevo y luego lo rellenó para llevárselo a la sala.

El policía estaba acostado mirando al techo, pero cuando la vio acercarse se acomodó rápidamente, ella lo sabía, ese short era de los más cortos que tenía, tanto así que siempre usaba una licra debajo para poder salir a la calle cómodamente.

— Creo que se me cayó mi celular — Dijo él, y Uraraka por un momento dudó de haber estado escuchando bien.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó — ¿De qué hablas?

— Se me cayó mi celular, justo debajo de la mesa — Explicó mientras señalaba una pequeña mesita de vidrio que estaba colocada en medio de la sala — Tráemelo.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, bueno, ya estás parada, y yo estoy cómodo así como estoy. ¿Me vas a quitar mi comodidad cuando apenas la encontré? Tú no eres la que va a dormir en un sillón desconocido.

Rodeó los ojos mientras farfullaba que él se acaba de levantar y ya había perdido "su comodidad", pero al sentir un poco de culpabilidad por lo del sillón, y no queriendo que le pidiera tener que ir a su cama para enderezar la espalda o algo así, se puso de rodillas en el tapete morado que estaba debajo de la mesa. Cuando se agachó para buscar el celular, agradeció que no se hubiera metido totalmente, porque sintió un inesperado golpe en su glúteo que la hizo levantar la cabeza inmediatamente, se salvó de un golpe en la cabeza, pero del otro no.

— ¡Cabrón! — Gritó mientras se giraba hacia su rubio que tenía una sonrisa ligera en los labios, ella se acercó inmediatamente hacia él y se colocó frente a su rostro, ojalá se hubiese dejado la blusa de tirantes para que tuviera una vista de sus pechos.

— Eres demasiado inocente cara de ángel — Empezó su monólogo — Eres irresistible.

— ¿Crees que soy tu juguete acaso?

— Ah, nada de eso — Dijo mientras levantaba las manos fingiendo inocencia — ¿Quién decidió provocarme? Obviamente voy a reaccionar.

— Y yo estoy reaccionando a tus comentarios pasados. — Respondió mientras luchaba por no retroceder, por All Might, la tensión entre ellos era tal que no podía estar enojada con él.

— ¿Y cómo vas a reaccionar a esto? — La retó mientras se acercaba hacía ella para romper la poca distancia que tenían y besarse.

Ella le correspondió, se acercó hacia él y se sentó en su regazo, no sabía si era a causa de la menstruación o que pero se sentía muy húmeda, estar así con él era la gloria, sus besos eran suaves pero con las ligeras mordidas que le daba hacía que sus canales nerviosos la hicieran respingar, intentó controlarse un poco más pero cuando volvió a sentir otra nalgada se tuvo que separar para controlar ahora sus instintos que le rogaban que accediera a probar lo que él le había sugerido.

— Aun así no lograrás convencerme — Amenazó, pero se tapó la boca al escuchar su tono de voz, no había sonado para nada amenazante, demostraba que estaba a punto de caer en sus garras si seguía besándola como lo estaba haciendo, ¡Y claro que quería que continuara!

— Dentro de un mes lo veremos — Respondió simple y luego se detuvo para mirarla — No entiendo porque no usas short o falda más seguido, tienes unas piernas espectaculares.

— ¿Eso me dirás cuando esté así por la calle y alguien me mire indecorosamente?

— Hay por favor, como si pudieras controlar la jodida mirada de los pervertidos — Exclamó, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que él seguía usando su lenguaje con groserías cuando se expresaba de algo o hablaba con alguien más, pero con ella ya no las usaba, cuando hablaban a solas y la situación no lo ameritaba su boca se controlaba de una forma que no hubiese imaginado nunca. — Ya te lo dije ¿No? Simplemente te abrazaré más fuerte y me mostraré orgulloso cuando eso suceda, eres mi pareja, la de las piernas perfectas que prefiere a un policía que a un famoso.

— ¿No te podrías tatuar esa frase? — Le pidió y él sonrió satisfactoriamente.

— Sólo si tú te tatúas una granada de nitroglicerina.

Ambos sonrieron, Uraraka se separó lentamente para no lastimarlo y se puso a lado de él mientras se recargaba en su hombro, Bakugou se acomodó para que quedara entre su tórax y su brazo y entonces ella empezó a acariciar éste. Le gustaba como estaban, era relajante, pero lo que más le había hecho la noche inolvidable fue el no escuchar el comentario de que era una "calientahuevos" o algo por el estilo, el rubio, aunque no tomaba muy enserio su punto y la quiso convencer de lo contrario, no la forzó a hacer algo que no estaba dispuesta.

Mientras más pensaba en eso más sus ojos querían comenzar a llorar, era bonito, demasiado bonito y en el pasado tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que lo que vivía así no era. Su ojo soltó una lágrima y rápidamente lo ocultó con un bostezo falso que al final resultó ser verdadero, Bakugou al escucharla pareció reaccionar del sueño al que estaba entrando y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que era más tarde de lo que parecía.

— Creo que me iré a mi cuarto. — Soltó ella bajito, él asintió.

— Llévate a King, deja la puerta abierta y tu celular a la mano.

— Va, si necesitas cualquier cosa me dices, ya sabes dónde está la cocina por su te da sed en la noche.

— Te despertaré si necesito agua, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Soy invitado y me tengo que servir mi propia agua?

— Tú te invitaste solo querido. — Replicó, y se dio cuenta que podían durar otra hora más hablando si continuaban así.

— No me digas querido, no me gustan los apodos cursis. — Cambió el tema, y Uraraka sintió que ese tema le interesaba. — No te lo tomes personal, es algo que detesto desde infante.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Hay alguna historia interesante? — Preguntó mientras se imaginaba a él saliendo de la comisaría con su humor de perros y ella esperándolo afuera diciéndole puppy o amorcito, no, no era algo que concordara con su personalidad.

— Si, y no te la voy a decir porque ya la conoces en parte, sobre como un niño sacó su frustración sobre la maestra que parecía que hablaba con dulces y chocolates de una dulcería.

Uraraka hizo un recuentro rápido sobre en qué momento pudo escuchar de la infancia de él para conocer una historia así, y se empezó a reír cuando encontró la respuesta.

— ¿La vez que mordiste a la niñera?

— Si no quieres que te muerda ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. — La amenazó, ella se siguió riendo, carajo, tal vez esos 5 vasos de mimosas combinados con el sueño le estaban causando un efecto.

— ¿Entonces cómo te puedo decir? ¿Así tal cual, Bakugou? ¿A secas como todos?

Él pareció analizar su oración.

— Sólo porque eres tú, y sólo por eso cara de ángel, puedes decirme Katsuki. — Respondió sonrojado y ella se abalanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo, sí, le gustaba como sonaba, significaba que tenían plena confianza el uno del otro, además, Bakugou era un nombre fuerte pero Katsuki era más intimidante y elegante al mismo tiempo, se sentía incluso poderosa al pronunciar un nombre así.

— De acuerdo — Le dijo mientras le daba un beso rápido — Sólo por eso te permito que me sigas diciendo cara de ángel.

— Te diré mochi si quiero, se ve que a ti si te gusta recibir apodos así. — Señaló — Me sacrificaré por ti e intentaré buscarte más sobrenombres así.

— Como si se te dificultara tanto — Contestó sarcástica — A todos los que me has presentado les tienes un apodo, pero te molestas si te ponen uno a ti.

— Es la ley del más fuerte — Explicó, evitando el último comentario — Pero no son apodos por cariño, soy malo con los nombres, bastante, así que me es más fácil distinguirlos por algo que veo diario en ellos.

— A Mina le dices mapache — Rebatió — ¿Ella que tiene que ver con los mapaches?

— ¿La has visto sin maquillaje? — Le preguntó, y Uraraka tuvo que negar con la cabeza, no, nunca la había visto así en las veces que se habían topado frente a frente. — Pues no sé que cosa usa pero sin él se le notan unas ojeras que compiten con las de los mapaches.

— Pelos de mierda a Kirishima — Siguió con la lista, le resultó interesante el punto de vista que tenía, Tsuyu y Hatsume siempre le decían que ellas como mujeres no podían entender a los hombres por tener un cerebro diferentes a los suyos, debatían por horas sobre cómo funcionaba su lógica ya que nunca la entendían, y ahora que tenía a un hombre que parecía dispuesto a responder sus preguntas decidió abrir su mente para comprender un poco sus pensamientos.

— Su cabello no es pelirrojo natural, tiene el cabello tan oscuro como tu amiga de la fiesta, solo que inspirado por el bastardo de Deku decidió teñírselo y le gustó, aunque se lo tiene que decolorar, una vez me pidió ayuda para hacerlo, imbécil, lo que sea que usó me irritó los ojos. Aun así me quedé con él, pero en cuanto vi el resultado final después de lavarme la cara incontables veces, lo único que pude exclamar fue: Te hiciste mierda el cabello.

— Ah, entonces los apodos evolucionan.

— Sí, antes Mina era alien.

Quiso preguntar acerca de eso, pero se recordó que pasaba de medianoche. Ella no trabajaría al día siguiente pero Ba-Katsuki, sí, y empezaba a distinguir que era alguien que se dormía temprano, además, esos días se había estado desvelando a causa de ella.

— Sólo porque te tengo consideración no preguntaré nada para que duermas tranquilo, Kat-su-ki.

— Huy, que mala — Respondió sarcástico mientras aplaudía para que King se bajara de la sala. Éste obedeció inmediatamente.

— Ni creas que te voy a dejar subirte a mis muebles, aprovecha estos días porque serán los únicos, cabrón — Le dijo una vez el perro se puso a lado de Uraraka, ambos, perro y chica lo ignoraron. — Buenas noches cara de ángel.

— Buenas noches Katsuki — Respondió ella mientras le lanzaba un beso, no había ganado en su marcador de puntos, pero había conseguido un comodín.

Uraraka entonces entró a la habitación y dejó la puerta abierta, ya había apagado las luces y al abrir la ventana de su habitación se sintió renovada, olía a humedad y había rayos iluminando el cielo, posiblemente llovería en la madrugada y eso le emocionaba, le gustaba mucho la lluvia, abrió a puerta de par en par y se acostó de forma para que el aire le diera directo en la cara, amaba el frío cuando se tenía que cobijar, era uno de los mejores placeres de la vida.

King la siguió y ambos se durmieron al poco rato, sin percatarse que en medio de las sombras alguien estaba vigiando la casa, especialmente la ventana de ella.

* * *

Se levantó energética al día siguiente, lo había hecho temprano e incluso un poco más que cuando iba a trabajar, pero tenía una visita a la que le emocionaba alimentar, Uraraka se volvió a duchar rápido y siguió con su estilo de pijamas cortas, levantó a King y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, cuando llegaron escucharon los ronquidos de Bakugou, eran divinos, incluso para roncar tenía estilo, porque lo hacía de forma sincronizada que incluso podría arrullar a alguien.

Una vez frente a la cafetera decidió que podría hacer para el desayuno, él había sido paciente y le hizo una deliciosa pasta, pero ella no tenía tanto tiempo ni insumos sofisticados, decidió hacer trampa y buscó en internet algo de inspiración, y se sintió satisfecha al elegir un desayuno que seguiría la tradición que estaban creando, tuvieron una cena italiana, pues ahora disfrutarían de un desayuno inglés.

Buscó entre las cosas que compró el fin de semana una lata de leguminosas, preparó un sartén para poner tocino y luego huevo, sacó una tostadora que no había estrenado y agradeció tener todas las cosas aun sin rebasar el límite de la fecha de caducidad. Quiso prender la televisión como usualmente lo hacía pero no quería despertar al policía que se notaba estaba cansado, así que se limitó a coordinar su respiración con sus ronquidos.

Ni siquiera había acabado de preparar los alimentos cuando el sonido gutural se detuvo y ella volteó a ver como se estaba despertando, estaba más despeinado de lo normal y sus ojos estaban rojos, sin duda pensaría que él fue el atacante de no haberlo conocido como ahora.

Después de hacer que su cerebro entendiera que estaba en otra casa, Bakugou se giró hacia ella que lo miraba con una sonrisa, ella ya estaba limpia, pero él se veía hecho un desastre, y eso de alguna forma le gustaba a ambos. Como un depredador se levantó grácilmente y se acercó a la cocina sin dejar de mirarla, aunque ella tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que el pan tostado estaba listo.

— Sabes que tendremos que estar como 5 horas en el gimnasio si seguimos comiendo así ¿Verdad? — Le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, ella sintió como su piel se erizaba.

— Pues tú, yo estos días no trabajo y podré hacer ejercicio en casa. — Respondió simple mientras le daba vuelta a la olla que tenía leguminosas de lata hirviendo.

— ¿Me quieres todo gordo y sin condición para que me maten? — Preguntó él y ella se atrevió a mirarlo.

— Mala hierba nunca muere — Le soltó mientras lo besaba rápidamente, pero él la detuvo para hacer el beso más pronunciado, a la mierda el desayuno, ese beso le podía dar energías para toda la semana.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de que ella se sentara sobre el borde de la mesa para profundizar el beso, unos ladridos de King los detuvieron, y aunque quisieron ignorarlo, unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron separarse totalmente.

— Kacchan, Uraraka ¿Ya están despiertos? — Katsuki lanzó un juramento mientras ella rodeaba los ojos pensando en palabras peores que había dicho su pareja.

— ¡Voy! — Gritó el rubio y entonces se quitó la camisa para darse a ella, entendió el mensaje rápidamente y se la colocó, aspirando su aroma que aún seguía impregnado y admirando la vista de su tórax que no olvidaría en todo el día.

Volvió entonces a enfocarse en la comida que de suerte aún no se había quemado mientras su novio abría la puerta, se contuvo de reírse cuando escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de su ex, se lo merecía por entrometido.

— Ah, yo, ehhh, bu-buenos d-días — Empezó a decir y ella se mordió los labios, ya se imaginaba que cara le estaba poniendo Bakugou — Ve-verás, ya, ya pasaron las hora-sss de mi mi mi turno, y pu-es pasa-pasaba a despedirme. — Nunca lo había escuchado tartamudear tanto, y no pudo más y se acercó a la puerta para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Aunque la vista fue mejor cuando se percató de que casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso al verla con una sudadera 2 tallas más grande y con calaveras, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que no le pertenecía.

— Ah, ¿No te quedas a desayunar? Ya casi termino de prepararlo ¿Verdad Katsuki? — Preguntó inocente y confiada, con el rubio a su lado estaba segura que no le haría ni diría nada.

— N-no, gra-gracias, la cena de ayer me me llenó. — Se excusó, y sin decir más se giró hacia la calle — ¡Adiós! — Y así fue como dejó a la pareja en la puerta principal viendo cómo se subía la patrulla torpemente.

— En fin, ¿En qué estábamos? — Preguntó Bakugou atrayendo a Uraraka hacía sí.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, viendo las noticias que avisaban que ya comenzaría la temporada de lluvias, y las precauciones que debía de tomar la gente en caso de tormenta, platicaron de cosas triviales y entonces él anunció que tenía que ir a su casa para ducharse, cambiarse y darle le desayunar a King, ella asintió y aclaró que ella sola lavaría los trastes para que se pudiera ir tranquilo.

Él asintió mientras atravesaba la puerta con el torso desnudo y le recordó que le pusiera seguro, ella al acercarse a la puerta le enseñó la llave y él salió confiado, pasado un rato Uraraka escuchó como su puerta era tocada y sonrió al ver al Bakugou policía que tanto le prendía, era increíble cómo podía cambiar una persona con un pantalón una camisa de vestir planchados.

— King ya desayunó, no le des nada más, cualquier cosa te llamó, cuídate y no le abras la puerta a nadie, habrá alguna patrulla rondando cerca, te pasaré el número del encargado para que tengas contacto directo. — Ella asintió divertida, era mandón, pero no le molestaba.

— Como diga usted capitán — Hizo una seña de saludo sobre la frente, él le despeinó el cabello.

— Metete porque viéndote así no me dan ganas de irme.

— Como ordene capitán — Siguió en su papel mientras bajaba el brazo — Pero antes tengo un pedido que hacerle.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? — Ella frunció los labios y cerró los ojos, como respuesta no sólo recibió un beso, sino un gran abrazo fuerte que la hizo dar una vuelta en el aire — Eres irresistible, me tatuaré eso.

— Por supuesto capitán. — Intentó imitar su sonrisa coqueta, y solo recibió otro beso antes de que se girara hacia su auto.

Ambos, King y Uraraka se quedaron un rato afuera mientras veían como empezaba a cobrar vida la calle.

El día había sido bueno, en realidad excelente, el clima era fresco y la castaña aprovechó para dormir un poco más, y ese "poco más" significaba despertarse hasta el mediodía. Ya con más energías, empezó a limpiar la casa con King como su juez, se preparó de comer una ensalada y se dedicó a contestar mensajes de días anteriores mientras masticaba.

Habló por casi una hora con sus padres por teléfono y otros 25 minutos con Aoyama que decía estar muy preocupado, después agradeció que la puerta que había comprado el fin de semana hubiese llegado, porque estuvo presente en la instalación y cuando recibió las llaves ya sabía a quién le iba a dar la copia, Yaoyorozu había tenido ese derecho anteriormente pero ya no más.

Se estremeció un poco cuando escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta, pero se emocionó cuando recordó que ya tenía el circulito para ver al otro lado, y sí, era "circulito" porque había olvidado el nombre a pesar de que se lo habían dicho apenas una hora antes y estaba segura que nadie sabía su nombre real, mirador ¿Tal vez?

Era Recovery Girl y parecía llevar un pay en las manos, la atendió inmediatamente y ambas se quedaron platicando hasta que regresó Bakugou mostrando sorpresa por el cambio en la puerta principal. La mujer mayor al ver la oportunidad de molestarlos sexualmente se excusó para retirarse, no sin antes hacer su invitación a cenar la próxima noche, ambos accedieron, aunque él a regañadientes.

La rutina fue igual al momento de la cena del día pasado, con la diferencia de que el rubio estaba cansado y frustrado porque su caso no había avanzado nada, así que su cena romántica fue cereal con leche, platicaron y ahora si se durmieron más temprano, aunque su dosis de besos no faltó en lo absoluto.

El miércoles la chica se volvió a despertar tarde, pero esta vez fue gracias a una llamada de Yaoyorozu, que el día anterior también se había mantenido incomunicada. Resulta que si bien si tomó alcohol el lunes, el martes se había dedicado de lleno en la campaña de mercadotecnia a mano de La Brava, ambas habían trabajado como locas, y al parecer ya estaba todo casi listo para lanzar la publicidad de su línea de ropa.

Aunque ese "casi", significaba que querían hacer algo "fantástico" que recién se les había ocurrido:

— Antes de que salgan los anuncios de tv y las campañas en las redes sociales ¿Te molestaría que saliese un video tuyo platicando acerca de la ropa y Fumikage?

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó la castaña a su jefa. — ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué?

— Pues, nos llegó la idea de que te entrevistara alguna reportera de Chitose, bajo la mirada de Kendo obviamente, para que hablaras de que eres viral y así, que hicieras un poco de consciencia por lo del acoso y sencillamente explicaras que eres una modelo amateur, que no tienes nada que ver con él en el sentido romántico pero explicando que son buenos amigos por la colección de ropa.

— Ósea quieres que desvié la atención hacia la marca.

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamó del otro lado de la línea — Manami me lo sugirió y me pareció una excelente opción, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, la gente se interesa en la ropa y tu quedas como una modelo que no podía hablar a causa del contrato de privacidad. Las chicas se encargaran de los detalles técnicos.

Uraraka lo pensó un momento.

— De acuerdo — Dijo aun con dudas — ¿Cuándo? — Hubo silencio detrás de la otra línea. — ¿Yao-Momo?

— Hoy — Soltó de repente. — Todo está programado para que se publique la próxima semana, y si queremos tener el video listo debemos de tener el material inédito lo antes posible. — Uraraka se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde?

— Estábamos planeado en una casa, sigo en casa de Jirou, puede ser aquí. — Dijo lentamente.

— Katsuki me pidió que no saliera si no es lo más estrictamente necesario, y la verdad, me siento bien al alejarme de todo el caos.

— ¿Katsuki? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu, se notaban sus verdaderas prioridades en ese momento.

— Bakugou — Corrigió mientras se sonrojaba, no, no iba a dejar que le cambiara el tema.

— ¡Ah! Le hablaré a Mina para que lo convenza, será fácil.

— No lo creo — Susurró — Ayer estuvo de mal humor, y si conmigo se controló, no sé si con ella lo hará.

Hubo un silencio entre las dos partes, ambas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Entonces?

Uraraka suspiró.

— Le hablaré yo.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Te lo agradeceré mucho! ¡Le diré al equipo que prepare todo!

La castaña suspiró, advirtió que no hiciera nada hasta que le confirmara, y la verdad no quería hacerlo, prefería estar escondida en su propia casa lejos del mundo exterior como solía hacerlo, pero sabía que eso era algo de cobardes y por muy qué le pesara debía de enfrentar sus miedos.

Le llamó a Bakugou apenas colgó la llamada, y él al escuchar la propuesta le sugirió que no saliera, Jirou vivía en un barrio reconocido por ser habitado por famosos, empresarios y políticos, siempre había un buitre cerca buscando alguna noticia, y si alguien la reconociera, seguramente empezaría a hacer especulaciones sobre su visita.

Ella entonces al preguntar su podía ofrecer su casa como set recibió una respuesta negativa, ya era conocido que había sido atacada su casa, y la gente se enfocaría más en ver el destrozo del fondo que en sus palabras, si quería desviar la atención sería de la peor forma que existiera. Uraraka estuvo a punto de colgar la llamada pero antes de eso él le propuso otra alternativa: "_Sí quieres usa mi casa, está cerca pero no se parece a la tuya_".

Al preguntar si estaba seguro sobre eso, Bakugou dijo como respuesta que ya iba de regreso para abrirle la puerta, y prometió darle una copia de la llave, justo lo que ella había pensado de su nueva chapa. Después de que intercambiaron llaves, en aproximadamente 20 minutos la casa estaba llena de personas desconocidas.

Dirigidas por Jirou y Shiozaki, había una reportera, un maquillista y varios técnicos de sonido e imagen, Bakugou no pareció sorprendido al ver a tanta gente, incluso hizo comentarios sobre la iluminación de la sala que iba a ser su fondo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó al sentir la mirada de su novia sobre él — También fui modelo en la adolescencia ¿Sabías? Por un tiempo le ayudé al rey de la mezclilla, Beast Jeanist.

El maquillista y Jirou se giraron hacia el rubio al escuchar aquello, Beast Jeanist era una leyenda, tenía un gran futuro por delante de no haber sido por su terrible asesinato años atrás, había sido una noticia nacional e incluso mundial, muchos diseñadores lo tomaron de inspiración para sus colecciones siguientes y empezó a ser homenajeado, incluso Yaoyorozu había creado prendas de mezclilla por él.

Varios se acercaron a él para preguntarle cómo había sido trabajar con el diseñador, pero Uraraka sintió que ese tema lo debería de hablar a solas, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿Sería por eso que estaba tan enfocado en su caso? ¿Por qué de joven no pudo a ayudar a alguien con quien había tratado? Pensándolo así no era tan descabellada la idea, y sintió pena por todo lo que tenía que soportar él como oficial.

La plática continuó entorno a él pero una mujer sólo un poco más grande que ella dio aviso de que empezarían las grabaciones, ella era la entrevistadora, se veía amable, explicó que tenía una lista de preguntas y dijo que tenía estrictamente prohibido cambiarlas, así que si cambiaba una por equivocación o emoción, Uraraka tenía el derecho de abandonar la entrevista, pero ella se sintió tranquila al ver que también tenía una lista de respuestas que ya estaba practicando, eso iba a ser demasiado controlado porque iba a ser grabado y después editado, tenían un margen de error bastante amplio.

Cuando vio que todo estaba listo para comenzar, Uraraka entendió el ímpetu de Yaoyorozu por decidir hacer la entrevista en una casa, se veía demasiado acogedor, recordando que ella era una chica normal que tenía una vida normal. Y aunque la casa se veía muy elegante, decidieron dejar que King rondara por ahí para que se atravesara y ella jugara con él, demostrando que era sensible con los animales o cosas por el estilo.

El maquillaje ya estaba listo y un conjunto de la colección estaba sobre su cuerpo, los técnicos hicieron unas últimas pruebas y entonces todo comenzó, ella decidió usar la mejor de sus sonrisas, si daba lo mejor de sí, ese sería el inicio del fin.

Después de la entrevista que resultó fantástica, todo el equipo de televisión se mostró contento al ver como Mina llegaba a la casa con charolas de canapés para todos por su esfuerzo, después empezó a platicar con varias personas mostrando su emoción por ver la entrevista la próxima semana y así duró hasta que salieron todos de la casa. Cuando se aseguró que ya nadie los escuchaba, se giró hacia la pareja.

— Hoy me toca cuidar esta noche, pero vigilaré primero sus jardines antes de meterme a la patrulla, Sero estuvo ayer y dijo que creyó ver una sombra caminando en la oscuridad, pero que por la lluvia no pudo distinguir si era un animal o algo más. Aprovecharé que hoy no hay nubes para ver si encuentro una pista.

Ambos asintieron, y antes de que Uraraka pudiera reclamar que no le habían dicho nada sobre la "sombra" Bakugou habló:

— Estaremos en la casa de a lado, si encuentras cualquier cosa me dices.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza y les dio la vuelta, Uraraka lo tomó del brazo para que le prestara atención.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Reclamó, y él la miró a los ojos.

— No te quería asustar, no es oficial, debemos de tener pruebas concisas, no te voy a decir cualquier chisme de vecindad. — Susurró — Si supieras cuantos comentarios hablan sobre tu ataque creerías que más de 100 personas son culpables debido a sus publicaciones en internet. Cuando haya algo oficial serás la primera en saberlo de mi boca.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Me lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban desayunando sushi que les sobró de la cena con Recovery Girl cuando Bakugou recibió una llamada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó y entonces se dirigió a la puerta principal para hacerle señas a Mina que seguía en el auto. Todo fue demasiado rápido, la puerta se quedó abierta y él salió disparado hacia la sala dónde se empezó a cambiar de ropa sin siquiera lavarse la cara (porque ya habían llegado a un acuerdo para que él se pudiese bañar y arreglar en su casa). Seguía con el teléfono en la oreja y sus ojos decían que estaba concentrado en lo que estaba escuchado.

Uraraka ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pregunta que ocurría porque se asustó, al ver su reacción sabía que habían dado con algo.

Con la camisa a medio abrochar e ignorando su desayuno que apenas había tocado la miró totalmente a los ojos:

— Ahora es oficial, ya tenemos una pista.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál? — Preguntó alterada, no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor al escuchar aquello.

— Las fotos que se filtraron no son las mismas que se enviaron al correo electrónico de los empleados de la empresa. — Dijo Mina que estaba entrado a la casa, al parecer a ella le habían informado primero.

Uraraka sintió como se le bajó la presión y se tuvo que sujetar de la barra de la cocina.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, las imágenes que se enviaron de la sesión a los empleados son fotos editadas, sin embargo, nos acaban de informar que las fotos que se filtraron y publicaron estaban a medio editar, y una estaba virgen. Son pequeños detalles que nada más un buen ojo dedicado a la fotografía y el _photoshop_ podría distinguir.

— Entonces, ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

— Que quien filtró las fotos tuvo acceso a las originales.

— Mineta. — Fue lo único que pudo soltar.

* * *

No diré nada del capítulo salvo decir que ni sentí que escribí más de 5000 palabras :D

Y en otras noticias sobre el covid en mi ciudad, justo hoy se confirmaron otros cinco casos dando un total del 9 personas, de los cuales 7 son hombres dentro 20 y 30 años, así que es muy probable que hayan sido amigos y se hayan contagiado en alguna de las fiestas ilícitas que varios hemos escuchado. Y en otra ciudad que está a 60 kilómetros (cómo a 45 minutos de viaje en vehículo) y fue donde viví hace menos de un año y aun tengo amigos y familiares, hay un foco de covid en un hospital, hay mucho pánico debido a que los doctores ahora están enfermos, y gracias a Dios no es ninguno conocido, pero si son compañeros de otros doctores que van al hospital donde trabajo, así que ya no sabemos que haremos con los doctores foráneos, porque son los que más especialización tienen y la gente los necesita, pero están mucho más expuestos a la enfermedad que uno, sin duda un caos. Además, la semana pasada mataron a 3 mujeres que trabajan en un hospital, dos enfermeras y una trabajadora social, la verdad ahora si me estoy desanimando un poco más, y creo que ahora se nota con que escribí mucho más, pero bueno, es lo que me aleja un poquito del estrés diario. Cuídense mucho y sean responsables por favor.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Irken:** De que Katsuki va a descubrir lo que le pasó a Uraraka o va a hacer, y tristemente no va a ser de boca de ella, se podría decir que será el primer tropiezo de la relación que van a tener, pero lo único bueno de estar peleados es que la reconciliación es muuuy buena. Con los casos del covid creo que si leíste mi nota pues verás que los resultados no fueron tal como esperábamos, pero espero que así la gente se asuste más y de plano no salga, no sé, creo que es lo único positivo que puedo ver.

Espero te haya gustado el capitulo con las interacción entre nuestros protagonistas y la primer pista del caso el acosador ¿Será él? ¿No será? Ya empezó a girar la ruleta de los sospechosos y aun quedan varios capítulos llenos de suspenso, ¡esto fue la calma antes de la tormenta!

**Gokuykepaza:** Okey, dejemos a la espera los sospechosos, y disfrutemos los momentos dulces *heart* usualmente si publico como a la 1am, pero es porque la inspriación me llega más en las noches, y ya a esa hora sólo estoy haciendo las revisiones finales, pero pues, esta semana es especial y te dedico la actualización temprana para que tengas una buena semana en la escuela llena de sueño relajante. Espero ahora la actualización te llegue a la hora de la cena ¡Saludos!

**Me late el leemon:** Gracias por los consejos ¡Los aplicaré! Aquí seguimos con lo dulce antes de tener mas cosas hot, creo que cambiaré la clasificación para hacerlo lo más explicito posible, o tu que opinas? Ya tengo las ideas definidas de ahora en adelante, así que todo será tensión, caos y amarrar hilos que he dejado por ahí, sujatate de tu asiento mientras plasmo toda la inspiración que he tenido contenida.

Espero hayas disfrutado el día de la madre, a mi mamá le regalé un pastel para que llevara a una reunión con unas amigas, pero era su pastel favorito, así que decidió comprar uno más barato para llevar y ese se lo quedó ella ¡Para sí sola! Ahí esta de que ya empezó a repartirlo entre otras compañeras de trabajo y lo estamos cenando todas las noches, te juro era un pastel grande para más de una familia completa, pero bueno, así lo quiso ella, debemos de honrar su palabra jajajaja. Espero que a ti te haya ideo igual o mejor de divertido que con nosotras.

Y del manga, no se si conozcas a Hiro Mashima, el creador de Fairy Tail, él era un cabrón que nos trolleaba cada vez que podía, tiraba pistas de una cosa para que resultara otra, muchas muertes dolorosas hizo que no valieran porque revivía a los personajes, había uniones bien extrañas, sin duda sus últimos arcos estaban llenos de inconsistencias y no me gustó el final pero, siento que Horikoshi va por el mismo camio y no quiero, la neta si sufres mucho como lector y saca cosas de la manga que dices "NO MAMES!" y por ende ya no te tomas enserio la trama, y la verdad me gusta mucho este universo así que también rezo por él para que tome las mejores decisiones, es un anime popular, tiene mucha influencia en las nuevas generaciones y creo que si va a percudir en algunos, espero que de forma positiva.

**misshdz**: Este capítulo también te va a gustar porque es meloso, me encana escribir sobre ellos, la dinámica es hermosa, ya son adultos que saben lo que quieren y lo disfrutan, los adoro, es por eso que amo el shipp, odio a los haters por inmaduros, pero eso no me detiene para shippearlos ¡Shippearé lo que se me de la gana o me parezca bonito junto! ¡He dicho! Hoy aparecieron los fantasmas de la relación pasada pero ya se empiezan a alejar, nuestra protagonista crece y nosotros con ella, amo esta dinamica, espero disfrutes el cap largo ¡Saludos!

**Croqueta24:** ¡Que bueno que te guste! De hecho a veces por fics me termina gustando un shipp, o igual, me pongo a leer fics de otros fandoms pero que entretienen, la verdad no le veo nada de malo y mientras la trama este buena ¡qué importa lo que digan los demás! Las actualizaciones so usualmente los miércoles, así que espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, ¡saludos!

**Royako:** De hecho a mi me gustó el shipp por un fanart que vi, (soy muy visual en esos aspectos) estaba en tumblr y viendo cosas que me podían gustar ya que estaba leyendo unas tiras de comedia me aprecio la imagen, fue amor a primera viste y dije ¡Jalo! ¡fierro pariente! Ya busqué fanarts y había bastantes, se abrió un nuevo mundo para mí, y pues decidí contribuir con mi granitos de arena, (yo solo quería ver una serie de la que todos mis amigos hablaban, lo juro ;(

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	31. Chapter 29

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— ¡Ya les dije que yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡Soy inocente! — Un Mineta muy alterado y con lágrimas en los ojos gritaba en la sala de declaraciones, los policías que lo entrevistaban se miraron mutuamente, ya llevaban casi una hora así y no cooperaba, desviaba mucho el tema y tenía ataques de llanto, ni siquiera podía contestar preguntas sencillas porque empezaba a justificar todo, cosa que enredaba más la investigación de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿No me pueden meter a la cárcel sólo por suposiciones o sí? ¡Quiero un abogado! ¡No hablaré hasta que me traigan uno y me asesore!

— Señor — Volvió a repetir el oficial — Sólo queremos saber si fue usted quien filtró las fotografías.

— ¡Yo no he sido! ¿Por qué me culpan a mí? Conozco del caso y sé que no va a ser lo único de lo que me van a culpar. ¿Por qué creen que soy yo? Soy feminista ¿Sabían? Apoyo a las mujeres, las fotografió para que se empoderen, resalto sus calidades fotográficas, ¿Por qué creen que yo destrozaría la casa de una de mis compañeras?

— Señor, ya lo hemos dicho, sólo estamos preguntando por las fotografías.

— ¡No, tampoco he sido! Sí, yo las tomé, pero… pero no tiene nada que ver, simplemente envié las fotografías del portafolio a mis compañeros de la empresa pero nada más, fue algo de rutina ¡Pregúntenle a los raros de las oficinas!

El oficial que no estaba hablando se hartó.

— Las fotografías filtradas no son las mismas que las del portafolio final — Explicó, y vio como el joven empezaba a empalidecer — Son imágenes a mitad de edición y una es inédita, virgen.

— No, no, no — Empezó a repetir Mineta — Eso es imposible ¡Es un trampa! ¡Es una trampa para mí! Yo no he sido oficial, se lo juró — No pudo más y empezó a llorar nuevamente — Alguien más debió de haber tomado esas fotos de mi computadora y me está inculpando. ¡Soy inocente!

De nueva cuenta los policías se vieron por un momento, ese joven era un dramático.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? — Dijo el policía serio, al que Mineta bautizó como "malo". — ¿Tienes algún sospechoso?

El joven empezó a trabarse.

— No se… Un hacker… un hacker pudo haber robado las fotografías. — El oficial rodó los ojos, el otro, el "bueno", se hizo dos pasos para atrás y entonces el primero golpeó fuerte la mesa donde estaba recargado el chico, se sobresaltó por el impacto y se escuchaba como la silla temblaba.

— Debes de ser más creativo que eso, tal vez tu no lo ves pero yo sí, un chico que le gusta admirar el cuerpo de las mujeres y ya ha sido señalado por eso, te gustaron tanto las imágenes que se las enviaste a alguien para que las viera, tal vez un amigo tuyo o algo peor, si se relaciona que el ataque a la casa de la señorita Ochako tiene relación con las fotografías serás acusado de cómplice, y eso te dará varios años de prisión.

— ¡Ya le dije que yo no fui! — Dijo en medio del llanto el fotógrafo, se notaba desesperado.

— Entonces si no fuiste tú ¿Quién? ¿Quién filtró las fotografías? ¿Quién tuvo acceso a tus computadores para robarte las imágenes? ¡¿Quién?!

Mineta estuvo a punto de hacerse del baño ahí mismo, los policías le intimidaban demasiado.

— Déjalo — Intervino el policía "bueno", ambos lo miraron fijamente, aunque uno desconcertado y el otro esperanzado. — Que haga memoria, dale tiempo para que recuerde con quien se cruzó en los días que editó las fotos, no fueron muchos, ¿O sí? Tenemos confirmado que la sesión fotográfica fue el viernes al medio día, y las fotos se filtraron el lunes en la mañana o domingo por la noche, sólo pasaron dos días, no tardará en recordar lo que hizo a detalle — Su gestó cambió a uno turbio — Si no logra decir otro nombre, pues debemos de preparar su celda de una vez.

El oficial que había gritado asintió mientras se separaba el chico.

— Nos veremos pronto — Dijo en tono amenazador. — Hay una celda que te espera.

* * *

Uraraka no podía con los nervios, estaba en la casa y ya había limpiado todo dos veces o más, pero la ansiedad no disminuía, Mineta, era algo lógico si lo pensaba, las fotos se habían esparcido muy rápido cuando se enviaron al correo de los trabajadores, tal vez incluso las había filtrado desde antes, tal vez el domingo, no recordaba la fecha que decía el blog donde los había visto, ¿Si quiera se había mostrado alguna? No perdió el tiempo y le envió su último descubrimiento en un mensaje de texto a Bakugou, pero al igual con los últimos dos mensajes, no obtuvo alguna respuesta.

Lo intentó con Mina aunque tuvo el mismo resultado, no, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en su casa sin saber que estaba pasando. Tomó su celular y entonces marcó al número de Yaoyorozu, recordaba que le había dicho que iba a ir ese día y tal vez en la oficina sabría algo más sobre lo ocurrido.

Después de varios timbres que parecieron infinitos, la chica escuchó como su jefa hacía su típico saludo inicial.

— Yaoyorozu, soy yo, ¿Cómo va todo en la oficina? — La interrumpió. — ¿Qué ha pasado con…? — Dejó la pregunta al aire, no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de su compañero.

— ¿Ya te enteraste? — Contestó su compañera.

— ¿Sobre Mineta? Sí, en la mañana les llegó el aviso a Katsuki y a Mina. — Soltó rápidamente pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir algo en el pecho.

— Uraraka, esto es un caos. — Fue lo único que escuchó al otro lado de la línea, y después silencio, parecía que su jefa estaba inhalando y exhalando alejada de la línea para poder tranquilizarse. — Vino la policía directamente con él, le pidieron que los acompañara a la estación tal como nos pidieron a nosotras, pero en vez de que cooperara, Mineta empezó a rehusarse, ellos ya tenían una orden, y se lo llevaron a la fuerza, todos los enteramos de su arresto por el escándalo que se armó. Después de llegó otro oficial y empezó a cuestionar a varios de los compañeros de Mineta sobre su conducta en los últimos días y de su persona en general, habló con mi padre y le pidió si podía hacer más entrevistas, él de mala gana aceptó, y ahora a varios los empezarán a interrogar. Mi padre dice que si esto no para pronto tendremos que buscar otro trabajo después de sacar la colección.

— Yaoyorozu, perdón. — La castaña empalideció, esas no eran las noticias que deseaba escuchar.

— No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie — Intentó consolarla la nombrada — Simplemente, no estamos preparados para casos como éste, ¿A quién se le iba a ocurrir que te virilizaras de ese modo? Simplemente estamos en una bola de nieve que sigue creciendo.

— Tú lo acabas de decir, la empresa tampoco tiene la culpa.

Más silencio en la línea.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó la azabache — ¿Qué tal tu arresto domiciliario?

Uraraka no supo si agradecer el cambio de tema o no.

— Bien, en lo que cabe, ya me estoy aburriendo — Mentira, había aprovechado muy bien esos días libres y de verdad había descansado, pero ahora sentía que debía de ir al edificio, había un caos gracias a ella, así que como responsable debería de estar ahí para intentar resolver las cosas que pudiese — ¿Crees que pueda ir mañana a darme una vuelta? Mínimo para revisar que todo esté en orden.

— Me encantaría — Escuchó —Es excelente que te despejes, y aunque el trabajo es trabajo, te mantiene ocupada, igual sólo puedes venir un rato y te retiras, no sé si requieras estar todo el día.

— Si lo necesitas ahí estaré — La animó. — No te preocupes Yao-Momo, quiero recuperar un poco de mi rutina.

— Te entiendo estoy igual… — Se volvió a escuchar como volvía a respirar pesadamente — ¿Uraraka?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya sabes, al saber que Mineta es sospechoso.

— Sorpresivo más no inesperado — Parafraseó — No sé, tiene lógica que él como fotógrafo haya filtrado las fotos, pero si es así, no tiene relación con el atacante de mi casa, no me lo imagino a él destrozando propiedad ajena, además, no soy su modelo favorita, en ese caso serías tú.

— También lo he pensado, siento como si estuviera viendo algo pero no logro concentrarme en los detalles, hay algo que se me pasa ¿No te sientes igual?

— Siento que se me pasa todo, no tengo cabeza para pensar.

— Bueno, pensándolo fríamente, Mineta filtraría tus fotos porque apareces con Fumikage, y eso le daría dinero si fuese la exclusiva de alguien, pero subiéndolas a un foro, no ganaría nada, simplemente la atención de varios morbosos, no entiendo que ganaría con eso.

— ¿Molestarme?

— ¿Por qué te molestaría si muy apenas se hablan? Tú lo dijiste, si tuviese algo contra alguien, sería contra mí o alguna otra chica con la que tuvo contacto, pero no fue el caso, no entiendo con qué fin lo hizo.

— Tal vez en la declaración lo diga, tal vez le hizo un favor a alguien o no sé.

— ¿A quién le interesarían fotos tuyas antes de que fuese viral? Sin ofender.

— ¿Al admirador secreto? — Susurró y sintió un escalofrío, al parecer Yaoyorozu lo sintió igual. — ¿Crees que se conozcan? — Dijo con voz ronca.

— ¿Mineta y tu admirador? — La diseñadora también había cambiado el tono de su voz a uno mucho más nervioso. — No es imposible, ya habíamos dicho que era alguien de la empresa y que nos conocía, además de que posiblemente me tenga agregada a alguna red social… creo que sí.

— Yaoyorozu, tengo miedo — Se sinceró la castaña, que aún no lograba que su piel volviera a su estado normal — No sé, pero siento que es muy probable que ambos hayan hecho aquello.

— Seguimos con lo mismo, si fuese así ¿Por qué tu admirador te filtraría? No creo que a un chico le gustaría que varios hombres miren a su pareja de una forma tan íntima.

Ambas comenzaron a pensar, sentían que tenían algo pero no sabían cómo unir los puntos.

— ¿Y si no se las envió sólo a él? ¿O se las envió y alguien más pudo haberlas visto?

— ¿Te refieres a que pasó las fotos a un grupo? — Adivinó Yaoyorozu. — Es probable.

— Muy probable, hay bastantes grupos de chat en la actualidad, todos estamos en más de uno. — Uraraka sintió como la sangre y la adrenalina se disparaban por su cuerpo, estaba empezando a temblar — Si de casualidad Mineta envió las fotos a un grupo para que la viera el admirador, tal vez un tercero tomó las fotos y las filtró, no para molestarme a mí, sino para molestar al admirador.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Escuchó como su jefa gritaba llena de adrenalina — Seguramente para presionarlo de que ya te hablara, porque si no alguien más podría acercarte a ti de forma romántica. ¡Por eso fue que las flores empezaron a llegar con más regalos y tarjetas! Porque él se está esmerando para poder acercarse a ti.

— Y cuando vio el video de mí y Katsuki descubrió que era verdad aquello sobre que "me iba a perder", y en vez de enojarse con los demás se enojó conmigo y atacó la casa. Incluso pudo haber sido ayudado con quien filtró las fotos.

— Uraraka, hemos resuelto el misterio. — Yaoyorozu se sintió más libre — Sólo es cuestión de que Mineta hable y descubriremos a qué amigo le pasó las fotos, lo demás será pan comido.

La nombrada estaba a punto de llorar — Si, creo que sí — Dijo y colgó inmediatamente, necesitaba enviarle otro mensaje a su pareja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado, alguien también enviaba mensajes de texto:

02:58 p.m.:

"_¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Se acaban de llevar a Mineta como presunto culpable! ¿Enserio vas a dejar que encarcelen a un inocente? Eres mejor que eso"_

03:23 p.m.:

"_¡Contéstame! Has que lo saquen, sabes que él no tiene nada que ver."_

04:07 p.m.:

"_De acuerdo, no quieres hablar, pues yo hablaré, no importa si me encarcelan también, no puedo tolerar más esto, sabes que estás mal, y es mi culpa por permitirlo, enserio me decepcionas."_

04:11 p.m.:

Número desconocido.

"_Vaya, ¿Enserio no me vas a dejar trabajar? Yo me encargo de él, ya sabes."_

04:12 p.m.:

"_No sólo es "encargarte de él" No desvíes el tema, sé que fuiste tú, diré todo lo que sé, ya te lo había dicho antes"_

04:12 p.m.:

Número desconocido.

"_Y yo ya te he dicho, nadie te creerá, pero si quieres hablar, hablemos"_

* * *

Bakugou estaba exasperado, estaba a nada de golpear al primer imbécil que se le colocase enfrente, la detención de Mineta había tardado más de lo habitual, y él no estaba cooperando para nada, no podían avanzar la investigación si continuaban a ese ritmo, el tipo era un bastardo en todo el sentido de la palabra, y sabía que podría durar así más horas, ya era la jodida hora de la salida del personal pero aún estaba detrás del vidrio escuchando el interrogatorio, estaba fastidiado, tuvo que pedirle a Uraraka que no lo esperara porque no sabía que tanto se iba a tardar, y si no iba a dormir, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su sueño si con eso resolvía ese caso que le estaba molestando.

El fotógrafo siguió repitiendo lo mismo, no fue hasta que la trabajadora social, Ryuko Tatsuma, harta de todo el espectáculo que hacía fue directo a la sala para poder ayudar en algo, Mineta era un auténtico pervertido, porque apenas la vio entrar con su falda tubo y sus lentes que le cubrían parte de la cara, el hombre se enderezó, limpió sus ojos y mostró una postura más firme, ella sólo miró a los oficiales para pedir permiso de interrumpir en aquello.

Ellos no se negaron, estaban hartos, así que ella tomó lugar en la silla enfrente de él y empezó a platicar con él, de cosas triviales para aligerar el ambiente, y Bakugou pateó una maseta de una planta artificial al ver como el tiempo pasaba sin mejora alguna. La mujer empezó a platicar tranquilamente, ya habían pasado 40 minutos y el hombrecillo se veía más tranquilo, y ahí fue donde ella empezó a hacer sus preguntas.

Era una jodida broma, soltó Bakugou, las preguntas eran las mismas que sus compañeros habían dicho sólo que más dulces, odiaba toda esa cursilería y se le hacía innecesaria, era por eso que le había gustado Uraraka, era muy sincera, decía las cosas que sentía y no necesitaba rodeos, era perfecta, no como esa entrevista que parecía no tener fin.

Más minutos pasaron y el fotógrafo empezó a relatar los hechos de los días que editó las fotos, su coartada no había cambiado: él se la pasó encerrado en su departamento para tener las fotos antes de tiempo, no salió para nada y no recibió visitas, se alimentó a base de comida chatarra que ya tenía y comida a domicilio.

— ¿Y qué comiste? — Preguntó la mujer, Bakugou estuvo a punto de romper el vidrio para meterse dentro de la sala, no le importaba eso, ¡le importaba saber quién había compartido las dichosas fotos!

— Sushi, amo el sushi, y los sábados están los rollos al 3x2 — Dijo el joven, Bakugou se tuvo que morder los labios para no gritar de impotencia, aunque tenía los puños tan apretados que sentía que ya ni le circulaba la sangre. — El sábado desayuné cereal, comí sushi y me desvelé revisando las fotos. El domingo de nueva cuenta almorcé lo que quedó del sushi y pedí una pizza, no tenía tanta hambre así que fue lo que comí y cené, incluso fue lo que llevé de desayunar al día siguiente.

— Entonces… el sábado ¿No cenaste? — Preguntó la mujer, y los oficiales se sorprendieron de la suspicacia de su parte.

— No, estaba llenó, había estado comiendo panecillos todo el día y me sentía satisfe… — No pudo terminar de decir la oración — ¡Eso es! — Saltó y se puso de frente, alertando a los oficiales que lo vigilaban, pero cuando los vio se acercó y estuvo a punto de abrazarlos si las esposas no lo tuviesen encadenado. — ¡Ya recordé! Si tuve a alguien que me visitó esos días, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para olvidarlo?

Los oficiales dentro y fuera de la sala despertaron totalmente, al fin iban a escuchar la pista que tanto necesitaban.

— ¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que olvidaste? — Preguntó la mujer, ahora siendo custodiada por los policías que vigilaban que las cámaras y el audio funcionaran debidamente.

— La familia Asui se dedica a la elaboración de platillos de comida para grandes fiestas, y la hija menor vende por internet los alimentos que le sobran, eso incluye bebidas, comida y postres, ese sábado yo le compré una charola de panes rellenos de crema y fresas. Eso fue lo que hizo que no cenara, porque estuve comiéndolos todo el rato.

— Entonces ¿Me estás diciendo que la chica fue quien robó las fotografías? — Ahora fue el turno del policía "malo" hablar.

— No, fue su hermana mayor — Dijo el fotógrafo, que ahora parecía consternado — Quien entró a mi casa a dejarme la comida fue Tsuyu Asui, su hermana mayor, y la secretaria de la empresa dónde laboro.

El ambiente cambió, ese nombre lo tenían todos en la mente, la chica nombrada había declarado días antes y se había presentado como amiga cercana de la afectada, ¿Era enserio que ella había filtrado las imágenes? Varios comenzaron a temer que no se trataba de un ataque aislado cualquiera.

— ¿Me podrías contar detalladamente cómo fue su encuentro? — La trabajadora habló, al ver cómo los detectives empezaban a hacer sus conjeturas.

— Sí — Dijo dudoso Mineta, como si él también estuviese sorprendido por aquella revelación — La hermana menor de Tsuyu se llama Satsuki, y ella es quien administra la página donde venden la comida, ese día se me antojaron los panes que publicó y le mandé un mensaje, pueden verlo si gustan en mi celular. Ahí, ella me dijo que su hermana iba a hacer la entrega personalmente porque se encontraba cerca de la zona donde vivo, para apartar mi pedido le transferí dinero, y quedé en que le pagaría lo demás en efectivo cuando llegara la orden.

No pasó mucho y Tsuyu llegó, me entregó la comida y me preguntó como estaba, yo entonces decidí mostrarle las fotografías de la sesión, no la dejé mucho tiempo sola en lo que iba por el dinero para pagarle, cuando regresé, seguía viendo las fotos en mi computador, me agradeció el pago y me contó que el próximo fin de semana su familia haría un banquete para una graduación, así que posiblemente habría más postres como aquel en los próximos días, yo sólo asentí y la acompañé hasta la puerta.

— Muchas gracias por su participación señor. — Dijo el policía "bueno". — Creo que será todo por el día de hoy.

Bakugou miró al reloj en la pared que se había salvado de su ira, faltaban menos de dos horas para que diera la media noche.

— Gra-gracias — Tartamudeó el nombrado — Si necesitan algo pueden decirme, como las capturas de la conversación que tuve, e incluso el comprobante de la transferencia. ¡Lo tengo todo en mi casa!

Los oficiales negaron pero Mineta ahora se mostraba cooperador, cuando le ofrecieron llevarlo a su casa, de él salieron que se llevaran sus computadores, además de que mostró todas las claves de sus cuentas de correo electrónico y redes sociales, además de que creó una copia de la conversación que había mostrado. Parecía que realmente se sentía libre y quería cooperar ya que sabía que iba a salir bien librado.

Eso tomó tiempo, obvio, y ya pasaba de la media noche, Bakugou maldijo por debajo, no podrían entrevistarse con Tsuyu Asui hasta el día siguiente, y enserio quería hablar cara a cara con una chica que su novia le presentó formalmente como amiga, puede que Mineta haya mentido, o tal vez no, y él se aseguraría de mover cualquier piedra que pudiese ayudar al caso, no importaba quien fuese esa piedra.

Decidió quedarse en la fiscalía, necesitaba abrir los trámites para que la aprehensión de la secretaria fuese más rápida, además, sabía que eso iba a alterar a Uraraka, y él como hombre de palabra no le iba a poder ocultar un descubrimiento como aquel, deseo que la Mapache hubiese pensando igual que él y sin perder el tiempo le envió un mensaje a su chica diciendo que no la vería hasta el día siguiente, y que cualquier cosa que necesitara, le podía preguntar a Sero que se encontraba afuera de su casa.

Sólo faltaban horas para descubrir la verdad.

* * *

Actualización súper temprana, pero verán, me sacaron una muela y estuve encerrada en mi habitación con helado por dos días sin recibir luz del sol, ¡algo bueno salió de todo eso!

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Croqueta24:** Creo que seguir escribiendo sobre la relación de Deku y Uraraka ayudará a mejorar el panorama de como fue desgastándose su relación, yo fielmente creo que no hay una persona "totalmente mala" o "totalmente buena" obviamente la personalidad de Midoriya cambió para mal, como de Bakugou para bien, simplemente, hay personas que al sentir el poder sobre alguien se vuelven insensibles, y ese fue su caso, para ser sincera la personalidad de él me inspiré en un novio de una amiga, que enserio me impresionó: cuando yo hablaba con él se veía buena gente e incluso nos reíamos juntos ya que teníamos ciertos gustos similares, era muy confuso para mi porque sabía que él era la causa de que mi amiga me llamara llorando en las noches, pero mostraba una cara distinta con las personas a su alrededor, no mostraba que hacía dormir en el piso a su novia cuando estaban enojados, o que la dejaba plantada en cierto lugar haciendo que ella tuviese que llamar a alguien que la recogiera porque era noche y le daba miedo tomar un taxi. Yo también tuve mi relación toxica, pero mi vato era de los que te convencían a hacer cosas que no querías, a mi me quitó a mis amistades y mi confianza en mi misma, sólo por sus "sugerencias", tristemente Deku fue el elegido para representar ese papel porque tiene un rostro que no crees que te haría daño, pero ¡esos hombres son los peores! sí, me puedes decir CISTXC la traumada.

Espero te guste el capítulo, ahora vamos a la acción, y sobre la irresponsabilidad de los ciudadamos, ahora ya hay 31 casos confirmados de COVID en mi ciudad, más del doble de la semana pasada :)

**Me late el leemon:** Que rico, hamburguesas, yo ahorita me metí a un reto para bajar kilos en comunidad y estoy a dieta :C lo bueno que los domingos serán libres :D Sobre SNK si llegué a verlo, creo que el anime sólo la primera temporada, y me enganchó tanto que me puse a leer el manga, me quedé en la parte de la revelación del titan simio, y tengo la mala costumbre de que cuando me emociono mucho con un manga, decido esperar varias semanas para leerme los capítulos de corrido, el problema fue que hasta ahí lo dejé, y después me llené de spoiler, e imágenes que ya no entendí y me enoje y ya no lo continué, f*ck jajajaja. Pero si dices que está bueno, tal vez lo retome, claro, si lo recomiendas, también tengo en mi lista kimetsu no Yaiba y Black Clover pero tengo la mala maña que cuando entro a un nuevo fandom quiero escribir sobre ellos, y pues... sería descuidar este fic que es donde más me he aplicado, y no quiero jajaja. Te juro que tengo varios borradores de otras historias de otros fandoms pero no los he publicado porque quiero acabar este y los otros dos que tengo sin fin (osea tengo un fic que me faltan dos capítulos para acabar, y ¡es el final alternativo!). Así que me tengo que contener y sobrevivir a base de mi fandom por la felicidad de todos.

Dragon Ball sólo lo vi de niña, y la verdad una parte de mi infancia no me gustó y era cuando veía el anime, así que no lo he vuelto a ver, sólo tengo recuerdos, y tal vez algún día llegue a superarlo, pero por el momento me da flojera tantos capítulos (tengo ese mismo problema cuando quiero ver jojos). Los que si volví a ver fue Sakura Card Captor, YuGiOh, Inuyasha y Candy Candy, y creo que por eso me gustó más el anime, porque de niño entiendes una cosa pero de grande otra, y es como wooooooow, lo disfrutas más ahora jajajaja. Espero tengas una buena semana :D ojalá te guste mi actualización flash y espero leerte la proxima semana :) ¡Te mango un gran abrazo!

**MissHdzC**: Creo que ya te diste cuenta que el caso se complico :O Las cosas nunca son fáciles en los fanfics y ésta no es la excepción. ¡Ups! Pero hablando de temas más alegres, sí habrá delicioso, y supongo que por eso deberé de cambiarle la clasificación a la historia, porque quiero que sea real, y el sexo es algo normal, así que sí, si habrá cosas explicitas pero que nos encantarán a todos ¡Espero disfrutes la lectura y que bueno que te gusta! Enserio los comentarios son el alimento de mi alma escritora que hacen que tenga deseos de actualizar, y ya cuando escribo no puedo parar, es una aventura de dos *heart* Nos leemos ~~

**Royako:** Crep que me dejaste un comentario por no puedo verlo, no me aparece en la sección de comentarios a pesar de que me llegó un correo dónde decía que me había llegado uno, no sé, quiero creer que es error de la plataforma y me aparezca en los próximos días. Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	32. Chapter 30

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Uraraka muy apenas llevaba una hora en la oficina cuando recibió visitas inesperadas.

— ¡Hola chicas! — Saludó un chico pelirrojo con ropa casual y que llevaba una charola de 4 cafés en las manos. — ¿Cómo están? — Todas: Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, La Brava y Nejire voltearon al ver al chico que tenía una sonrisa ligera en los labios.

— ¿Kirishima? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó la castaña sorprendida mientras todas miraban hacía el oficial que parecía estar de incógnito, llevaba un atuendo deportivo, y en vez de llevar el cabello arreglado lo presumía desordenado, y ella descubrió que lo tenía más largo de lo que parecía.

— ¡Les traje café! — Soltó ligero mientras levantaba la charola — Justamente cuatro, uno para cada una. Tomen, tomen, sin pena. — Hizo una seña para que las demás se acercaran, y éstas lo hicieron dudosas, sorprendidas por la amabilidad del desconocido. — Son dos cafés americanos sin añadimientos, aquí tengo el azúcar y la crema. Los otros dos son frappes dulces, elijan el que más les guste. — Todas se miraron, Uraraka y Nejire eligieron los frappes, y Yaoyorozu y La Brava los americanos.

Lo siguiente fue un silencio incómodo, Kirishima seguía sonriendo de pie mirando el lugar, pero la contadora sintió que no sólo estaba ahí para llevarles café.

— ¿Podemos hablar? ¿A solas? — Le preguntó, y él asintió mientras ambos salían de la oficina, las demás intentaron a hacer sus actividades pertinentes, sabían que estaba ocurriendo algo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio — ¿Mineta es el culpable? ¿Lo acusó? ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Lo atacó con preguntas, Bakugou no sólo había ignorado sus mensajes todo el día, sino que en la noche sólo se limitó a escribir un "gracias, lo tendré en cuenta" y después le dijo que iba a estar en la fiscalía hasta tarde y no se iban a poder ver.

— Pues… — Empezó él dudado, mirando hacia su alrededor para ver que no hubiese nadie escuchando — El caso se complicó un poquito.

— ¡¿Qu-?! — Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Kirishima fue más rápido y le tapó la boca para que no hiciera ruido alguno. — ¿Qué? — Volvió a repetir más tranquila.

— Sí, sólo un poquitito — Hizo una seña con su mano, pero su rostro se veía ansioso — Aunque no te preocupes, ¡Tenemos una pista!

La castaña seguía con el corazón taquicárdico pero intentó controlarse.

— ¿Una pista? ¿Y por qué estás aquí? — A ella no me gustaba comportarse de esa manera, pero enserio estaba nerviosa, y que Bakugou estuviese descomunicado simplemente la hacía sospechar de todos.

— ¿Cómo te lo digo? — Se preguntó a su mismo el pelirrojo — Aquí está la pista, o la persona mejor dicho, que nos va a ayudar.

— ¿Es por eso que vienes con ropa de civil? — Cuestionó ella, pero antes de que su respuesta fuese contestada, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban, y vio a Bakugou acercándose hacía ellos.

— Kat... — Quiso decir pero se calló de inmediato, simplemente por los gestos en su rostro y su postura al caminar podía adivinar que estaba de mal humor, incluso los ojos rojos se le marcaban más de lo normal.

El rubio simplemente llegó en silencio y la abrazó.

— No deberías de estar aquí — Le dijo, y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Al sentir como sus músculos empezaban a relajarse con el contacto físico lo apretó un poco más hacia sí.

— Sí, yo también te extrañé — Bromeó, pero él seguía con su rostro serio.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Kirishima, y Bakugou sin deshacer el abrazo le contestó:

— No contesta el teléfono.

Uraraka lo miró extrañada ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿De la pista? Miró fijamente a su pareja para que le diera una explicación, pero él le desvió la mirada, ¡A la mierda con su "complicó poquito"! Algo había pasado y querían tranquilizarla, ¡Fue por eso que le habían llevado café!

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó con voz fría, debía de parecer dura, aunque empezaban a fallarle las rodillas — ¿Katsuki? — Intentó usar su voz recriminatoria, aunque pocas veces la había empleado en realidad.

Él la separó para girarla, sujetarla de los hombros y mirarla directamente a los ojos, parecía que quería leerla, como intentando averiguar si fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar aquello que le ocultaba. Uraraka le correspondió la mirada con determinación.

— No es oficial ¿De acuerdo? Pero Mineta quedó libre — Ella abrió los ojos pero se mantuvo en la misma postura, si habían dejado a Mineta libre significaba que era inocente, pero también significaba que el culpable seguía suelto por ahí — Aunque dijo quien posiblemente robó las fotografías de su computador y las filtró. Hemos venido a interrogar a esa persona… pero no se encuentra, y no contesta su celular.

Ahora Kirishima también se notaba inquieto.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó, y se mordió la lengua al escuchar cómo le temblaba la voz — ¿Quién hizo aquello?

Ambos policías se miraron por última vez antes de que el rubio soltara la bomba.

— Tsuyu Asui.

Uraraka agradeció que aun la sujetara por los hombros porque sintió como se le bajó la presión y se hizo hacía atrás involuntariamente, no, eso no podía ser posible, eso significaba que su teoría del acosador era totalmente inválida. Todos podían ser menos ella, era su amiga, una de las mejores.

— No. — Dijo, mientras volvía a erguirse, eso debía de ser una mentira de Mineta, era la única explicación. — ¿Estás seguro?

De nueva cuenta los oficiales miraron a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no estuviera nadie prestándoles atención.

— Algo así, Mineta mostró evidencia muy clara donde ella tuvo contacto con él el fin de semana, él asegura que no fue quien filtró las fotos y sólo ella pudo haberlas robado, revisamos el computador de él y no tiene un historial dónde haya ingresado a algún foro, así que queremos interrogarla a ella para que dé la versión de sus hechos.

— Entonces pudo haber sido una equivocación — Intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma — Simplemente… — No terminó la frase — Ya entendí, no es seguro, es sólo una posibilidad.

Bakugou la miró de una forma que no pudo interpretar.

— Exacto — La apoyó — Pero para que quede libre de sospecha debe de declarar, y bendito el día que eligió para no presentarse a trabajar.

Uraraka se sorprendió al ver como controlaba su vocabulario, ella hubiese dicho palabras mucho peores. Más eso pasó a un lado cuando recordó que era cierto, esa mañana no había visto a Tsuyu, iba a preguntar si le habían hablado por teléfono cuando recordó que él mismo había dicho que no contestaba su celular.

— ¿Quieres que le intente hablar desde mi número? — Preguntó, con la esperanza de que ella no hubiese contestado por miedo a recibir llamadas de un número desconocido, aunque era poco probable, ella contestaba todas las llamadas recibidas.

— Sí gustas, a nosotros nos envió a buzón inmediatamente. — Uraraka agradeció que tenía el celular en el bolsillo, así no tuvo que adentrarse en su oficina y delataría su situación con el rostro pálido que sentía que tenía.

Marcó el número: uno, dos, tres timbres y la mandó a buzón, miró a los oficiales con los labios secos.

— Creo que tiene el celular apagado. — Susurró. — Eso es raro en ella — Dijo mientras miraba sus conversaciones, ellas el día anterior habían estado platicando en la tarde, y no le había mencionado sobre que se sintieran mal o tuviese que ausentarse en el día, incluso le dijo que esperaba que platicaran un rato en el transcurso del día.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Yaoyorozu salió de la oficina para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien.

— ¿Uraraka? — Preguntó, y la nombrada, que seguía con la mirada fija en el celular soltó:

— ¿Has visto a Tsuyu? Intento contactarme con ella pero no me contesta.

La diseñadora se sorprendió por la pregunta que no se esperaba escuchar.

— No — Soltó inmediatamente, y al ver la mirada de los policías sobre ella, se alertó. — ¿Ya le llamaste?

— Sí, y me envía a buzón — Contestó la castaña desconcertada.

— ¿Has intentado llamar a su casa? Tal vez se enfermó o algo.

Esta vez, Bakugou habló.

— ¿Tienes su número? — Y a pesar de ser una pregunta, por el tono de voz que empleo, parecía que estaba exigiendo el contacto.

— Sí — Respondió dudosa — Tengo el contacto de su número de casa, su mamá y su hermana. ¿Les llamo?

— Por favor — Suplicó Kirishima.

Yaoyorozu entonces se adentró a la oficina, ahí estaba La Brava porque estaba revisando unas cosas de la publicidad que iban a lanzar, y Nejire estaba revisando las prestaciones de ley de los costureros. Pero cuando la vieron entrar acompañada de Bakugou, que tenía el uniforme policial, se excusaron sin ponerse de acuerdo y dejaron la oficina sola. Uraraka y Kirishima entraron entonces al ver que la sala ya iba a tener privacidad.

Uraraka cerró la puerta, la diseñadora marcó al número de la casa familiar, y al segundo timbre contestó la voz de un hombre.

— ¿Hola? ¿Bueno? Buenos días — Saludó — Habla Yaoyorozu Momo, señor Asui ¿Cómo está?

Todos miraron expectantes la conversación, y entonces la azabache decidió poner la llamada en altavoz para que todos escucharan.

— Ah, me alegro. — Contestó — Disculpe, le hablaba para preguntarle sobre Tsuyu.

— ¿Tsuyu? — Preguntó el hombre, desconcertado.

— Sí, Tsuyu, no se ha presentado a trabajar y quería saber si se había enfermado o algo por el estilo.

— No — Contestó el hombre — Ella no se encuentra aquí, permítame.

Todos se miraron entre todos, eso empezaba a tornarse incierto, ¿Habría tenido un accidente de tráfico? Al parecer Kirishima lo pensó, porque se giró para tomar su celular y llamar al departamento de vialidad.

— Perdóname Yaoyorozu — Dijo de nueva cuenta el hombre, que se notaba con voz preocupada — Ella no está aquí, su habitación está vacía, y yo no la he visto desde ayer en la mañana. Permíteme llamarles a mi esposa y mis hijos para ver si la han visto o saben algo. Tal vez tuvo un percance en el camino, le llamaré.

— Sí, tal vez, muchas gracias — Concordó ella, y Uraraka se mordió la lengua, no quiso decir que su celular estaba apagado, tal vez él tuviese un poco más de suerte.

— Igual, gracias por avisarme — Saludó el hombre mientras colgaba la llamada, Bakugou tenía un gesto molesto.

— Esto se está tornando sospechoso. — Señaló, ambas no quisieron mostrarse tan pesimistas.

— Tal vez sólo se le hizo tarde y ya llegó — Intentó tranquilizar Uraraka, y Yaoyorozu para apoyarla se dirigió al teléfono de su escritorio para marcar a la extensión de la recepción.

— ¿Hola? ¿Pony? — Dijo después de cinco timbres. — Sí, sí lo sé, mira seré rápida, quería saber si ya llegó Tsuyu. — Silencio — Ah, es raro ¿No?, bueno gra… — Ni siquiera terminó la oración cuando los timbres de colgado empezaron a sonar.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntaron Uraraka y Bakugou al mismo tiempo.

— Pues, Pony dice que tiene mucho trabajo porque Tsuyu no está — Explicó, y luego se mordió el labio, señal de que quería morderse el dedo como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa. — Pero dice que ahorita que movió sus cajones por algo que debía de entregar se encontró con su bolsa y… ella nunca sale sin ésta.

Uraraka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, aunque tuvo un abismo de esperanza, tal vez ella si llegó a trabajar y dejó sus cosas ahí, para después salir, o algo por el estilo.

Bakugou no fue tan positivo.

— No, no ha habido accidentes del trafico notorios — Avisó Kirishima que acaba de terminar su llamada. — Ella debería estar bien.

— Vamos a revisar recepción — Anunció el rubio mientras todos lo miraban dudosos, Uraraka tomó su café y bajó junto con el oficial y Yaoyorozu, ahora si sentía una que otra mirada indiscreta por parte de sus compañeros.

Todos bajaron y cuando fueron a recepción vieron a Pony, (una chica extranjera que se había ganado ese apodo de cariño) vuelta loca, había varios teléfonos sonando y ella sola parecía que no se daba abasto. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, hasta que Bakugou carraspeó con la garganta y ella se intimidó por el uniforme.

— Buenos días ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — Dijo, y respingó cuando escuchó un teléfono sonar.

— Si, requiero que desconectes los teléfonos y respondas unas cuantas preguntas.

Yaoyorozu y Uraraka miraron asombradas la escena, Bakugou cambiaba mucho cuando estaba en su papel de policía. Pony miró a Yaoyorozu y ella asintió con la cabeza, deseando que no perdiera alguna llamada importante que hiciera enojar a su padre aún más.

Kirishima entro al módulo y entonces ayudó a la chica a desconectar las líneas, ella pareció relajarse cuando encontró silencio a su alrededor. Incluso soltó una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo más?

— Sí, Pony, ¿Me podrías decir sobre el bolso de Tsuyu? — Habló Yaoyorozu, y ella se giró rápidamente para tomar el artículo mencionado.

— Sí, mira, aquí lo dejó, pero se me hace extraño porque lo dejó abierto y se ve su cartera. — Bakugou se acercó y miró el bolso, se veía normal.

— ¿De casualidad está ahí su celular? — Pony se desconcertó con la pregunta.

— No sé, no ha sonado, no me gusta esculcar cosas ajenas. — Dijo la chica mientras jugaba con su cola de caballo rubia que le había dado su apodo.

— Deja veo — Intervino Uraraka, y entonces empezó a revisar su bolso frente a todos. Estaba todo ahí, su cartera, sus llaves, un chocolate derretido, y su cosmetiquera, lo único que no estaba era su celular. — No, no está. — Se rindió y miró a Bakugou y Kirishima.

— ¿Podemos revisar su lugar? — Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

— Sí, ¡Sí! No hay problema — La recepcionista casi grito y se puso de pie, dando lugar para que el otro individuo pudiera entrar también, pero después de unos momento también entraron Uraraka y Yaoyorozu, las chicas decidieron ayudar al ver como los hombres empezaban a desorganizar las cosas y sabían que su compañera era especial en ese aspecto, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran meter mano, Uraraka habló.

— Pony ¿Qué es esto? — Dijo mientras señalaba a algo que los oficiales habían pasado por algo, pero cuando Bakugou lo vio, maldijo por debajo.

— Flores — Contestó simple, Yaoyorozu casi la empuja para acercarse al jarrón de rosas blancas que estaba en el lugar de su amiga. Pony al ver cómo había cambiado el ambiente empezó a ponerse nerviosa. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quién se las regaló? — Preguntó la castaña, y ella empezó a mecerse de un lado para el otro. Después de unos segundos eternos decidió hablar.

— Eran para ti — Confesó, y Uraraka sintió como empezaba a desconectarse su mente de su cuerpo. — Tsuyu dijo que ya no querías recibirlas, así que empezó a guardarlas aquí para no molestarte, además, no habías venido.

— ¿Tienen tarjeta? — Interrumpió Bakugou.

— Sí, incluso Tsuyu les pusimos los días de cuando llegaron, están debajo del florero.

Yaoyorozu no perdió el tiempo y levantó el jarrón, cuando lo vio detenidamente encontró cinco flores, y cinco tarjetas, por todos los héroes, la última flor debió de haber llegado minutos atrás.

Tomó las tarjetas y empezó a leerlas:

"_Lunes: Esta rosa es solo tuya, como tú solo eres mía"._

"_Martes: No dejaré que nadie nos separe, siempre estaré contigo"._

"_Miércoles: ¿Crees en el destino? Porque él dice que debemos de estar juntos, y yo voy a obedecerlo"._

"_Jueves: La muerte no es impedimento para que dos corazones dejen de amarse"._

"_Viernes: A veces sólo necesitamos amarnos y dejar que todo se borre a nuestro alrededor"._

— ¿Las habías leído? — Preguntó Kirishima rompiendo el silencio, Pony parecía aturdida, todos lo estaban.

— No, sólo la última — Se sinceró — Tsuyu recibía la rosa y al leer la nota decía que era la letra de una canción, nunca me las enseñó, sólo las guardaba. Yo… no sabía que decían cosas así.

Todos guardaron silencio, había oraciones que parecían más amenazas que frases románticas, Uraraka no sabía porque pero empezó a temer por su vida, ahora comprendía que en realidad Tsuyu si le había ocultado cosas, le preocupó qué y porque lo hacía, ella era su amiga, se suponía que se tenían confianza, pero al escuchar esas frases y saber que se las había ocultado… no sabía ni que pensar.

El malestar volvió a invadir su cuerpo, pero al no tener a Bakugou que la sostuviera, cayó al suelo desmayada.

* * *

_**¡AVISO! **_

A partir del próximo capítulo cambiaré la clasificación de la historia: ahora será rating "M" o "+18", los capítulos pasados seguirán igual, pero los siguientes se volverán un poco más turbios en algunas partes, (también escribiré leemon, of course) así que para no romper ninguna regla de la plataforma haré este cambio, espero no haya algún inconveniente.

**FIN DEL COMUNICADO**

No diré mucho porque quiero leer sus opiniones sobre el cambio de la clasificación y lo que opinan de este capítulo :) ¡Saludos!

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: **_

**Misshdzc:** Ahora creo que tu mente correrá a mil por hora, esto se podría decir que es el punto crucial para descubrir todo lo que viene detrás de Uraraka y se revelarán en parte varias dudas, pero ahora habrá muchas más jajajaja. Es un capítulo promedio, pero ahora lo siento corto a comparación de los anteriores, aún así es una buena transición para lo que viene, ¡espero disfrutes la lectura!  
Ya hice el cambio en la clasificación, ahora me siento con mucha más libertad, y sí, estoy contigo sobre que el sexo es natural, ahora abordaremos el tema más explicitamente, ¡estoy emocionada!

PD: Si sigues escuchando música ahora pasa a Maná, adoro a esa banda, la canción "pompas de jabón" siempre me hace llorar, Shakira usualmente hace que me den ganas de bailar, su musica es muy movida, me encanta y me recuerda mucho cuando iba a clases de danza y ponian sus hit, me hiciste recordar una buena época :D Y mi muela ya está bien, cicatrizando tal como me habían dicho, te juro que parecía un sapo de tan inflamado que tenía el pedazo :C Te leo la próxima semana *heart*

**Me late el leemon:** Soy la persona más feliz ahora que no tengo muela, desde secundaría/prepa tenía problemas con ella, pero con los dentistas que iba siempre me decían que se "podía salvar" y me hacían un gran mugrero. Ahora es como "ahh lo que siempre desee", fue un dolor que debía de pasar y se podría decir que me gustó pasar porque sabía que iba a ser el último. Ahora, por Tsuyu, no te preocupes, todo se resolverá tarde o temprano, no quiero ser de esas escritoras que cambian la personalidad en 180 grados de un personaje, (solo con Deku, jajajaja), pero con los demás si intento que la personalidad siga siendo la misma del canon, así que disfruta la lectura y los giros que aun no acaban :D

Por cierto, woooow, hay que ponernos de acuerdo para ver los otros animes al mismo tiempo y opinar, si, ya investigue y Kimetsu ya acabó, y a pesar de no ser anime estoy viendo avatar la leyenda de aang, y neta, neta, amo esa serie, es hermosa, de niña me gustó y ahora más grandes pues mucho más! es de esas series que cada vez que la ves aprendes algo nuevo y nunca te aburre, es como la tercera vez que la veo y sigo siendo fanática, ahora es el hot sale y sé que venden los comics pero es como askfasfasf, mejor me espero al buen fin porque si están algo cariñosos y necesito ahorrar y planear bien ese gasto jajajaja. Mi arco favorito de Yugi es el de las memorias del faraon, osea me encanta mucho y ¡Atem está guapísimo! Acá moreno como me gustan jajajajajajajajjaaja, fijate que también vi la temporada 0 y me gustó por la diversidad de juegos, ese manga si voy a comprarlo cuando salga, ¿ves? la vida de adulto se resume en gasto, y mas gastos para sorbrevivir y conseguir cosas que quisiste de la infancia y por alguna razón no obtuviste :C

Y con el último capítulo de BNHA me quede de weeeeeeeeeey! No, ya valió berenjena todo! Te juro que veía la imagen y quería tener una lupa para analizar todos los detalles, hubo bastantes bajas, las que pude identificar fueron la de 13, que se ve que se queda atrás intentando absorber, pero luego sigue creciendo el deterioro y ella ya no aparece en la escena, y la de pixie-bob, que se ve que se levanta la tierra pero no se sabe si la controló o no, osea, son personajes que estimas, y aunque no están en el top de popularidad como el caso de quien salvó a Aisawa, pues sí están en nuestros corazones. Ahora ya no sé ni que esperar, aunque me gustó la conversación entre uraraka y Bakugou, lo único, yo quería muertes y al parecer si nos la van a dar, y eso me gusta, jajajajaja, me gusta sufrir, pero siento que los personajes de ese tipo de historias es cuando más crecen. Sólo necesito saber que fue de Tokoyami, Dabi y Geten que no sé a que distancia se hayan encontrado, pero... Shigaraki ahora es un gran villano.

**Royako:** Fijate que no sólo fue tu comentario, también hubo otros dos que no me aparecían, era de que diario revisaba la página para ver si aparecían o no, pero ya se mostraron todos y fue de ¡Gloria! Ahora puedo leer todos, (y es que enserio, es de ley que una vez al día reviso los comentarios, aunque sean los mismos los releo para poder tomar inspiración). Ahora, este capitulo ya dejó un poco el ambiente rosa para tornarse más serio, y el que viene es mucho más, pero descuida, todo está perfectamente equilibrado, habrá suspenso, coqueteos, miedos, traumas y amor, enserio a veces me regaño por meter tanto en la historia, pero enserio no puedo, me encanta meter detalles, referencias y todo lo que se me venga a la mente, ahora estamos con la incognita de que pasó con Tsuyu, pero ya se revelará en su momento, ¡Don´t worry!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	33. Chapter 31

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Uraraka despertó de un rejuvenecedor sueño, en el día no se había sentido cansada, pero ese despertar le decía que había dormido por horas. Abrió los ojos intentando reconocer el lugar y se sorprendió cuando distinguió que no estaba en su casa, enfocó su mirada, el lugar tampoco era la enfermería de la empresa, cuando intentó levantar un brazo, se percató que tenía un catéter dándole a entender que si estaba en un lugar médico, siguió el tubo que colgaba y encontró un suero que goteaba, abajo del aparato se encontraba una silla y estaba Yaoyorozu, en posición fetal, cubriéndose el rostro, temblando y agitándose como si estuviera llorando.

— ¿Yao-Momo? — Preguntó asustada mientras intentaba enderezarse, reconoció que estaba en un hospital y el recuerdo de desvanecerse en la recepción apareció, sí, eso había pasado, se había desmayado al descubrir que el admirador seguía enviando flores.

Le dolió la cabeza, eso había sido una gran impresión, pero un desmayo se podía tratar con un poco de alcohol, no era necesario llevarla hasta un hospital, además, su cuerpo decía que había estado inconsciente por horas, no un pequeño rato como suponía aquel malestar.

— ¿Uraraka? — Levantó la cabeza Yaoyorozu, y cuando ambas se miraron a los ojos, la castaña se sorprendió al ver los ojos hinchados de su jefa, había estado llorando por un buen tiempo, ¿Sería por ella? ¿Habría algo malo y por eso se tardó en despertar? No tuvo tiempo siquiera de preguntar — ¡Uraraka! — Saltó la joven de su silla para lanzarse directo a la cama, la nombrada se desconcertó por tan efusivo encuentro, sólo había sido un desmayo, pero Yaoyorozu la estaba abrazando de una forma tan necesitada y sus lágrimas caían con mucha más fuerza, era de esos llantos que sólo están reservados para las situaciones más fuertes o las películas más tristes, no, ese llanto no era debido a ella.

Le correspondió el abrazo y sintió como su amiga temblaba, la dejó ser, ella pocas veces actuaba así: cuando algo la sobrepasaba usualmente tomaba, pero al parecer ni siquiera esa fue su opción, necesitaba que alguien la comprendiera o tranquilizara, o siquiera le diera apoyo moral, Uraraka no entendía lo que quería, ni siquiera lo que pasaba, pero le dio el abrazo liberador que requería en ese instante.

— Yaoyorozu ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó sin deshacer el abrazo, su amiga empezó a temblar mucho más, sabía que no estaba bien, pero no sabía de qué otra forma romper el hielo. — ¿Qué te tiene así? — Volvió a intentar — Yo estoy bien, ¿Ves? Sólo fue un desmayo lo que tuve.

La azabache rompió el abrazo para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, sin embargo, se veía que no se podía concentrar por la mirada tan cansada que tenía. Su mandíbula temblaba, y pareciera que no quería soltar a su amiga ahora que la había visto despierta.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó, su cerebro iba a mil por hora, sentía que algo había pasado, pero no sabía qué, y su mente no podía formular una pregunta que exigiera demandar aquella información. — ¿Por qué lloras?

Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa, pero parecía que mientras más frotaba más lloraba, si había estado así todo el rato seguramente también necesitaría un suero vía intravenosa, era obvio que se estaba cansando y deshidratando.

— Es Tsu-Tsuyu. — Dijo con la voz entrecortada y gruesa, hasta su garganta había estado inflamada por el llanto.

— ¿Tsuyu? — Cuestionó Uraraka — ¿La encontraron? ¿Declaró? ¿Ella… fue quien filtró las fotos?

Más lágrimas por parte de la azabache mientras negaba con la cabeza, la castaña no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse, si no había problema con ella ¿Porque lloraba? Sintió un vuelco en el corazón hasta que la voz de su jefa la hizo volver a prestar atención.

— E-ella — Comenzó a decir— Está… en terapia intensiva.

El aparato que vigilaba sus signos vitales empezó a pillar por el cambio tan repentino en sus sentidos.

No, imposible.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo con la voz quebrada, a punto de empezar a lagrimear también, Tsuyu, ella apenas se había recuperado de su accidente en la marina, estaba a punto de regresar a su batallón, su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más frágil, si estaba en terapia intensiva significaba que había perdido todos los años en los que había luchado para recuperarse. — ¿Tuvo algún accidente?

Yaoyorozu desvió la mirada y siguió llorando, ella la imitó con lágrimas silenciosas y se formó un silencio entre ambas que duró bastantes minutos.

— La atacaron…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡La atacaron! — La mujer sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y empezó a gritar lo que sabía, con lágrimas y furia en su rostro, en una imagen nunca antes vista. — ¡La golpearon con la intención de matarla! No pararon de maltratar su cuerpo hasta asegurarse que se desangraría, la encerraron en un cuarto ¡Y borraron todo! Se robaron las películas de las cámaras de seguridad, borraron todos los datos de su celular y luego lo destruyeron. Alguien manchó sus manos con su sangre y tenía la intención de borrarla de la faz de la tierra ¡A Tsuyu! ¡Nuestra amiga a quien todos aman!

Uraraka agradeció la interrupción de un policía que entró en la habitación en ese instante, seguramente alarmado por el escándalo de los gritos de su jefa, cuando las vio y preguntó que como se encontraban, Yaoyorozu respondió que bien mientras se enderezaba, seguramente recordándose que no debía de actuar así, pero ¿Quién podría actuar con normalidad cuando ve a un ser querido herido?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, cada quien meditando lo que había escuchado. La contadora entonces empezó a llorar y luego Yaoyorozu la imitó, a pesar de que se quisieron abrazar de nuevo no lo hicieron, sabían que se iban a quebrar ahí mismo si se intentaban reconformar. Así que permanecieron tal y como estaban hasta que de nueva forma fueron interrumpidas.

— ¿Cara de ángel? — Escucharon y la nombrada levantó la cabeza.

Aun con la vista borrosa se sorprendió al ver a Bakugou con su traje de policía desarreglado: con una mancha de café en la camisa y sin fajar. Sin duda había estado estresado todo el día, y sintió de nueva cuenta un vuelco en el estómago, ni siquiera se preocupó por estar en bata, despeinada, sin maquillaje y con los ojos hinchados.

— Kat-Katsuki — Susurró de una forma que hasta a ella la desconcertó — ¿Q-Qué está pasando? ¿Es cierto lo de…? ¿Cómo está?

— Shhhhh — La tranquilizó mientras le daba un beso en la frente, y ambos se estremecieron. — Descansa, mañana te diré todo.

— Pero… acabo de despertar — Señaló, y él se acercó hacía la ventana de la habitación.

— Sí, y ya pasa de media noche — Ella se sorprendió al ver la oscuridad por el vidrio, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dormido tanto? — Intenta dormir otro rato y hablamos, tengo que ir a la casa a cambiarme.

— No… no creo poder. No sé cómo he podido dormir tanto. — Quería decirle demasiadas cosas pero su boca no ayudaba, se sentía aturdida, atrapada, quería ver a Tsuyu para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, necesitaba verla, y sabía que no lo iba a hacer si había policías resguardando su habitación, ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Qué ganaban con eso? Quería saber exactamente de sus palabras la historia de cómo habían encontrado a su amiga, pero en vez de eso parecía que él le estaba cambiando el tema de una forma para nada convincente.

— Te sedamos. — Confesó el rubio, y eso congeló sus pensamientos — Si no puedes dormir, tendré que solicitar que te den otra dosis.

Ella empalideció ¿Sedada? ¿Enserio necesitaban que ella estuviese inconsciente? Se mareó, y tal vez fue la adrenalina pero se topó con la cruda verdad.

— Es mi culpa ¿Cierto? — Y al pronunciar sus palabras Yaoyorozu prestó atención a su conversación. — El que la hayan atacado es a causa de mi caso. — Resolvió, y ambos se quedaron callados. Lo suponía, Tsuyu no era así, ella no pudo haber filtrado las fotos, pero seguramente sabía algo, y por eso querían silenciarla, era obvio, lo había visto en bastantes películas, seguramente de alguna forma tenía información que indicase quien fuese el culpable.

— Duerme, mañana hablamos — Repitió el policía — Descansa, a primera hora tus padres vendrán a visitarte.

— Tsuyu… — Quiso alegar, ignorando el hecho de preguntarle cómo consiguió el número de sus padres.

— Mañana también la verás, lo prometo — La sujetó de la mano que no tenía el catéter. — Sólo si me prometes que descansarás y no saldrás de la habitación hasta que yo lo ordene. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

— De acuerdo.

— Esa es mi chica. — Dijo mientras le besaba la mano. — Yaoyorozu ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? — Se dirigió hacia la azabache que parecía estar lejana a la conversación.

— Creo… creo que prefiero quedarme aquí esta noche, no me siento cómoda dejándola sola. — Concluyó.

— ¿Segura? Te notas cansada. — Indagó el policía, aunque no mucho, entendía un poco el miedo de la joven, como una de sus amigas estaba herida, quería estar con la otra para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no la juzgaba, era algo que mucho hacían.

— Sí, cuando vengan sus padres me retiraré, no hay problema.

— Vale, pediré que traigan algo de sedante y comida para ti, además de que revisen tus signos, no quiero más internadas por estas 24 horas. — Ambas soltaron una sonrisa, lo único que podían demostrar en ese estado.

— Gracias. — Dijo formal la joven.

Cuando el policía salió la azabache lanzó un gran suspiro, estaba a punto de obligarse a recordar lo sucedido horas atrás…

* * *

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la castaña en el suelo, Bakugou fue el primero en reaccionar y sin pensarlo levantó a la contadora cargándola en sus brazos. Todos salieron del módulo de recepción y el policía colocó a su pareja en el piso de forma que su cabeza quedara bocarriba, con el deseo que eso la hiciera reaccionar, no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando Pony empezó a echarle aire con unas hojas que tomó por ahí.

— ¿Tienen enfermería? — Preguntó al aire.

— Sí, en el segundo piso — Respondió Yaoyorozu, mientras también intentaba agitar hojas para hacerle llegar oxígeno a su compañera. Agradecía que todos estuvieran trabajando para no ver la escena que acaba de suceder. — Deja te llevo.

Bakugou volvió a cargar a Uraraka como si no pesara nada, pero antes de siquiera dar cinco pasos, se escuchó un gritó que llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Hay alguien! — Era la voz de una mujer, y se escuchaba que sus pasos se dirigían a recepción. — Pony, Pony ¡Llama a un guardia! ¡A una ambulancia! ¡A la policía! — Se escuchaban los gritos, si aquel grupo quería discreción, la habían perdido en su totalidad.

Segundos después llegó la mujer que gritaba, agitada y con un rostro asustado. Ignoró al grupo y se acercó directamente a la recepcionista, ésta, perturbada, dio un paso atrás cuando miró sangre en sus manos y rodillas. Bakugou reaccionó al ver las manchas en la mujer, se acercó a Kirishima y le pasó a Uraraka:

— Llévala al hospital, manda pedir refuerzos y háblame cuando estés allá. — El escándalo consiguió su objetivo, varias personas empezaron a acercarse y también el guardia de seguridad que posiblemente se había escapado para tomar un almuerzo rápido. El corazón del rubio empezó a latir con fuerza, la mujer de intendencia no entendió porque hablaba así, pero cuando despejó su pecho y vio la placa policial, se acercó a él sin temor a mancharlo.

— Oficial, ¡Qué bueno que está aquí! ¡Mire! ¡Mire a quien encontré! — La mujer regordeta estaba temblando cual maraca, a Bakugou no le gustó lo que escuchó, le dio una última mirada a Kirishima y empezó a dejarse guiar, varios curiosos se acercaron también, incluidas Yaoyorozu y Pony.

La mujer empezó a correr desesperada, guio a Bakugou por unos pasillos angostos y se detuvo frente a un cuarto que se veía parcialmente abandonado, la mujer empezó a decir cosas inentendibles cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, nadie entendía nada, pero él al ver como se acercaba más la gente, Bakugou entró cuidadosamente intentando creer que ahí fue donde la mujer se manchó con la sangre.

Al admirar la escena maldijo por segunda vez en el día.

Tomó su celular y le llamó a Mina, exigiéndole prisa por los refuerzos, una ambulancia y peritos, la chica del otro lado de la línea se preocupó, no hizo preguntas y dijo que iba inmediatamente para allá, era raro escucharlo tan preocupado si la ocasión no lo ameritaba.

Bakugou quiso tomar aire para controlarse, pero al hacerlo, el aroma a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales: la escena era horrorosa, ese cuarto tenía varios televisores y muchos cables, pero todo estaba desordenado, había indicios de lucha, y el piso y las paredes estaban ensangrentadas, en una esquina, estaba una mancha más grande de sangre que se veía estaba empezando a secar, y justo arriba de ella un cuerpo inconsciente, al fin sabían que había pasado de Tsuyu Asui.

Al ver que él no salía, Yaoyorozu se adentró a la sala, pero al ver la escena cruda y reconocer a la persona tirada, lanzó un grito y Bakugou la empujó hacia la salida, Pony y otro chico pudieron ver de reojo lo que había dentro de la habitación. La recepcionista abrazó diseñadora por reflejo, no eran cercanas, pero juntas empezaron a llorar mientras se sentaban en el piso, el escándalo atrajo mucha más atención, había dos chicas llorando, una mujer con sangre y el joven empezó a comentar la escena vista.

Bakugou gritó y ordenó que nadie se acercara a la habitación, y lentamente, cuidando la evidencia y con su ritmo cardiaco golpeándole los oídos, se acercó hacia la chica, estaba en posición fetal, con ambas manos sujetándose el estómago, tuvo un poco de optimismo, esa posición no era de alguien que se desvanecía inconsciente, se acercó un poco más y le tocó el cuello, no sintió pulso, pero al poner un cristal (porque era obligatorio que ellos cargaran con uno) debajo de su nariz, descubrió que aún estaba respirando un poco.

Volvió a ver el cuarto y empezó a recrear lo que supuso había pasado: Tsuyu ni siquiera había salido del edificio el día anterior, seguramente en su salida alguien (o algunos) la llevó a ese cuarto, le dijo que iba a ser una charla rápida, y por eso ella había dejado su bolso en su escritorio. Entraron, lucharon y quien la atacó al parecer tenía una ventaja, no pudo distinguir si fue un hombre, una mujer, o ambos quien atacó, pero al ver el salpicadero que había supuso que también había usado un arma, necesitaba ver las heridas para descubrir si fue un martillo, un cuchillo o algo peor.

Luego empezó a analizar los aparatos que los rodeaban, y lanzó un juramento que pocas veces soltaba, porque estaba reservado para las ocasiones especiales y esa lo ameritaba: posiblemente ese cuarto era el de las cámaras de seguridad, "_Maldito infeliz_" Dijo por décima vez "_Es alguien que la conoce y conoce la empresa_".

Salió del cuarto y le dolió la cabeza al ver el espectáculo que se había creado, al parecer el joven que vio de reojo reconoció a Tsuyu, porque estaba con un grupo de gente llorando, y éstos también tenían lágrimas, en el piso, casi tiradas, estaban Yaoyorozu y Pony, y mucha más gente se acercaba para preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido al ver a la señora de limpieza aturdida viendo sus manos ensangrentadas.

El rubio se miró las manos, con sólo acercarse para tocar el cuello de la chica se había manchado de hemoglobina, y con la sangre que la mujer le había embarrado en la camisa blanca, seguramente la imagen dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Tuvo que endurecer su corazón al saber que la chica era una conocida y ordenó que todos se alejaran de la zona, amenazó al guardia y le exigió que cerrara todas las puertas, nadie entraba ni salía del edificio hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.

Le pidió a alguien que llevara a las personas más alteradas a la enfermería para tranquilizarlas y se quedó esperando a que alguien llegara, le dolía ver a la joven así, pero su especialidad no era medicina, y tenía miedo de hacer algún movimiento que la lastimara más de la cuenta. Al ver la sangre seca, calculó que ya habían pasado aproximadamente 8 horas desde el ataque, sí ella había podido soportar tantas horas, unos cuantos minutos más no serían problema.

O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Muy bien, actualización temprana debido a que el viernes fue el kacchako day, y pues debía de aportar mi granito aunque fuese tarde. Sin duda alguna ya aproveche el hecho del cambio en la clasificación y pues tal como dice un meme que vi hace poco "Amanecimos bravas ¿Eh?" y pues sí, creo que para los que me pidieron el link o buscaron el libro de donde me inspiro pues ya sospechaban lo que iba a ocurrir, pero para los que no: lo siento, la cosa se pone turbia a partir de ahora, los capítulos pasados fueron la calma antes de la tormenta, y miren que tipo de tormenta llegó... aun queda un misterio por resolver y el testigo clave está inconsciente, ahora todo será mucho más difícil y estoy emocionada, todo será más rápido a partir de éste capítulo, y la inspiración me está haciendo escribir bastante sin siquiera proponermelo, ya conocen a los personajes, ya tienen sus sospechosos, y ahora es cuestión de meter unos cuantos problemillas para añadir emoción al asunto, ¡les encantará!

Ahora, no todo son buenas noticias, ¿Recuerdan que hace unos cuantos capítulos les dije que ya había covid en mi ciudad?, pues de 9 casos que había la primera semana que les comenté, ahora hay 142, con 6 defunciones, tal vez no sea mucho, pero vivo en un pueblito pequeño, y tristemente entre los contagiados hay compañeros de trabajo de mi mamá y míos también, ya llegó la enfermedad al hospital y gracias a Dios los pacientes enfermos no llegaron en mi turno, pero ya empezaron a hacer pruebas con varios trabajadores salieron positivo. Es ese miedo y tristemente el hecho de que ya empezaron a atacar a personal de otro hospital porque "mataban a la gente para contabilizarlos", no nos hace sentir seguros. Aunque están diciendo que varias personas son asintomáticas y sólo necesitan estar alejados para con contagiar, por lo que si llegó a enfermarme deseo que sea de esa manera, aunque preferiría no hacerlo.

En fin, espero ustedes tengan una buena semana, y si ya no publico ya saben porque es x.x

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: **_

**MissHdzc:** Tu amá tiene mucha razón, ese dicho es bastante verdadero, y aplica en muchas ocasiones, ahora vemos las consecuencias de jugar con fuego, espero que leas la actualización sentada y sin mucho público porque vas a querer gritar! Tienes razón en temer por la ranita :C Uraraka y Yaoyorozu tampoco están mucho mejor mentalmente y Bakugou ni se diga.

**Abysschan:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el libro pero aun más el fic! A mi me encantó la historia y se posicionó como una de mis favoritas, creo que es hacer como un tributo :D El cambio en la clasificación de hecho fue por eso, al inicio pensé en simplemente dejar las escenas crudas a la imaginación, pero por como me gusta narrar las cosas acepté que iba a ser imposible, me gustó, estoy más libre y sé que tocar varios temas será mucho más fácil, espero te siga gustando el fic, y como es obvio quien sea el asesino va a ser diferente, porque además agregamos la sub trama del pasado de ochako, así que aun habrá cosas por resolver entre mis palabras ~~

**Gokuykepaza**: ¡Yo también espero que estés bien! Este capítulo resuelve la duda del pasado, pero ahora quedan mucho más, me alegra en cierta parte romper las teorías, porque eso significa que no es tan lineal o básica la trama, es mi primera vez escribiendo suspenso, y aunque tengo una guía no quiero depender de ella, así que guardate esa teoría que sigue en pie, si no se cumple, me dices, y si se cumple, también me dicen al final, para ver que tan distanciadas estabamos de lo que realmente secedió, creo que este capítulo te hará pensar, así que disfrútalo mucho! Saludos.

**Me late el leemon:** Creo que ya viste que la ranita no es tan culpable ¿O sí? Te hice ese comentario porque con este capítulo se iba a resolver esa duda, jajaja perdón x.x Por cierto en facebook tengo una página que se llama "cistxc" enviame un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo con los animes, y por cierto, concuerdo contigo, ser otaku es un gusto caro, y luego que hay tantas cosas, que el manga, el llavero, ¿Por qué no un funko discreto? Además de ir a las funciones especiales para seguir fomentando que traigan esas películas, sin duda unos gastos hormiga notorios.

Y ahora que mencionas el 2020 ¿Qué rayos? Yo me había dicho que sería de mis mejores años y pfff, parece un fic del fin del mundo todo revuelto, y ya no sé que esperar, lo inesperado tal vez. O tal vez vez me ponga a leer fics para pasar el rato, no sé, no sé que va a pasar con el trabajo, pero por lo menos la muela ya no me dio problemas :D Lo único que puedo rescatar. Y enserio te entiendo con lo de Zuko, es mi crush infantil, pinche vato hermoso, lo amo. Espero tengas una mejor semana que la mía, espero tu mensaje, saludos ~~

**Kei Hinamaru:** Creo que ya sabes lo que le sucedió a Tsuyu, de hecho no sabía si hacer un capítulo haciéndome la desentendida de esa última escena o no, pero dije, bueno, todo va para lo mismo, así que no creé mucha expectativa en su desaparición, ahora lo importa es ¿Por qué? Y esa pregunta me gusta mucho más. Que bueno que sigas revisando el fic, me motivan mucho los comentarios ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	34. Chapter 32

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— ¿Se… recuperará? — Uraraka dudó de sus propias palabras, esa pregunta era muy dura de hacer, más cuando lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue _"¿Sobrevivirá_?" Estaba viendo a Tsuyu desde la ventana de su habitación, y se veía mal, demasiado: tenía un tubo que le llevaba oxígeno a su nariz, había bastantes vendajes en su cabeza y parte de los brazos, un suero como el que tuvo hace horas colocado en la mano izquierda, y lo que era peor, en la mano derecha una esposa que la ataba en la cama si lograba despertar, cosa que no había hecho desde que había ingresado al hospital.

— Tiene encefalitis, tres costillas rotas y sangrado interno en el abdomen — Explicó el médico que la estaba atendiendo — No me puedo aventurar a dar un diagnóstico, no con su expediente y el accidente que tuvo hace un par de años.

Uraraka se heló, era lo que temía, ella ya había sufrido así una vez y aunque se había recuperado quedó débil, y con semejante atrocidad que le hicieron, su suerte era una moneda echada al aire.

— Pero… aquella vez lo que más le afectó fue su columna — El último pedazo de fe que tenía la hizo hablar. — Esto es diferente ¿No?

El médico le lanzó una mirada condescendiente, al parecer distinguía los intentos de negación por parte de los familiares y seres queridos.

— No necesariamente señorita — Explicó nuevamente con voz calmada, y ella agradeció que le tocó un doctor paciente para aclarar la situación con toda la calma, antes había sido atendida en un hospital y el trato no le había gustado para nada. — Ella quedó con secuelas neurológicas ¿No? Sus padres me hablaron de un tic del habla y el control sobre su lengua, además de que sentía calambres en los brazos en ocasiones esporádicas.

— Sí — Contestó en voz baja. Él asintió y se giró a un módulo dónde se encontraban unas radiografías, las tomó y las levantó hacia arriba, justo debajo de un foco, pareció analizar muy bien aquellas imágenes borrosas que lo único que le recordaban a la castaña eran al test de Rorschach.

— Esta es su tomografía — Dijo, sin bajar las imágenes — Ella ya tenía problemas antes, y con la inflamación en el cerebro, su cuerpo está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en poder sobrevivir, necesita que la inflamación baje para poder ver que tanto daño ocasionaron los golpes. Si no lo hace en los próximos días, las posibilidades de recuperación disminuirán drásticamente.

Uraraka agradeció que él estuviese aun concentrado en las radiografías, porque así no vio como estuvo a punto de desvanecerse de nuevo, no quería que la acostaran de nuevo en la cama cuando apenas acaba de ser dada de alta.

— Confiemos en que se recuperará — Dijo al aire mientras miraba de nuevo a su amiga, ya no le importaban las fotografías, quería que se recuperara, quería que volviera a ser su amiga de siempre, que la saludaba cuando entraba y cuando se retiraba del trabajo, ella que siempre sonreía y le hablaba a todos con simpatía, la vieja Tsuyu, no la que veía a través del cristal.

— Confiemos — Secundó el doctor mientras bajaba la placa, la volvió a acomodar en su lugar y entonces ella hizo un gesto en señal de que se retiraba. Bakugou le había cumplido la palabra sobre que iría a ver a su amiga, y a ella ahora le tocaba cumplir la última condición que sus padres le habían pedido: que se quedara a vivir unos días con ellos en lo que se tranquilizaba el asunto.

Cuando le dijeron aquello, no estuvo para nada de acuerdo, quería esta con Tsuyu y sus padres para lo que necesitaran, para verla despertar y para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, pero Bakugou le dijo que era demasiado peligroso, ella no podía estar para siempre en la comodidad de la habitación del hospital. Su casa ya no era segura, si antes había tenido suerte de que los reporteros no la molestasen, ahora ya no podía confiar en ello, antes estaban persiguiendo a un acosador, ahora a un presunto asesino, era obvio que la patrulla que estaba afuera de su casa necesitaba entrar en acción para encontrar cualquier pista en lugar de afuera de un domicilio para espantar reporteros.

"_Tus padres viven en otra ciudad, pero haré unas cuantas llamadas y cobraré favores para que vayan a dar rondines por su casa lo más que puedan, confiemos en que se tarden en dar con la dirección de su casa para que no los molesten_". Le dijo el rubio mientras presenciaba el encuentro familiar, Uraraka se sentía torpe, no sólo por eso, porque ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de presentarlo como su pareja.

"_De acuerdo_" Accedió a regañadientes mientras sus padres suspiraban de alivio, se obligó a sonreír, no era tan egoísta como para aferrarse a su casa aun cuando sabía lo mucho que ellos estaban preocupados por ella.

Entonces, en lo que sus padres la esperaban en el auto, ella se escapó para ver a Tsuyu, aunque ahora se sentía algo arrepentida de hacerlo, no le daba mucha seguridad ver a su amiga así y eso le causaba más angustia de la que sentía.

Caminó por los pasillos, Bakugou dijo que estaría en la sala de espera con un cambio de ropa que se atrevió a tomar de su casa ahora que también tenía llave. Para despejarse un momento se permitió sonreír al descubrir que tanto habían cambiado las cosas entre ambos para bien, ella le tenía confianza y al parecer él igual, y era sorprendente como en tan poco tiempo se había sentido cómoda y ella misma sin temor a ser juzgada.

Bakugou pareció relajarse cuando la vio atravesando el pasillo, de nueva cuenta se abrazaron y ella se permitió estrujarlo con fuerza, necesitaba con urgencia algo de apoyo, porque por una ventana en la que pasó, pudo ver a bastantes reporteros esperando alguna nota, aunque no sabía ni siquiera como la iban a plasmar.

— Te voy a extrañar — Dijo con total sinceridad, siempre esperaba a que él hablara primero, pero ahora había tomado la iniciativa porque a pesar de ser quien estaba en "peligro" sabía que él se exponía mucho más al estar persiguiendo al admirador que tenía tendencias asesinas. — Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Sintió un beso en la cabeza.

— Eso es lo que yo debería de haberte dicho. — Ella negó.

— Yo voy a estar tranquila en casa de mis padres, tú eres el que se va a exponer y va directo a la acción.

— ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de adrenalina? — La retó, y ella se atrevió a mirarlo con un gesto desaprobatorio, Bakugou se rio al ver su gesto inocente. — Que va, atraparé a ese bastardo hijo de perra.

— Sé que lo harás, eres mi héroe — Y se levantó un poquito para besarlo en los labios, un beso ligero y rápido, estaban en un lugar público y él portaba su uniforme, pero, si no se despedías ahí, ¿Cuándo? Al atravesar la puerta de salida volverían a sus papales de víctima y policía, y ella se iría a otra ciudad sin saber cuándo regresaría.

— Lo sé, soy el héroe número uno. — Sonrió orgulloso, ella asintió sonriendo, una parte de ella quería molestarlo comparándolo con alguien más, pero ese momento era de ellos, y le entristecía saber que iban a pasar días sin contacto físico como lo estaban teniendo.

— Sigue luchando por ese puesto, no dejes que nadie te lo gane — Lo motivó y ahora fue turno de que él asintiera.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, cara de ángel?

— Con mi novio — Contestó, y se sintió feliz cuando lo hizo, porque sabía que estaba segura con alguien tan competitivo como él a su lado — Uno del que me estoy enamorando cada día un poquito más.

— ¿Un poquito nada más?

Ella estuvo a punto de volverlo a besar hasta que vio a su alrededor y había varias enfermeras y recepcionistas observándolos, lo había olvidado, se había perdido en su mundo. Bakugou pareció notarlo y se separó mientras se erguía, ambos estaban sonrojados y desviaron su mirada debido a la pena, pero pasados unos segundos rieron levemente.

— ¿Lista para atravesar a todos esos simios? — Preguntó él mientras se tronaba los dedos de forma amenazante.

— Welcome to the jungle — Recitó ella mientras suspiraba — Adelante.

Ambos atravesaron las puertas, apenas lo hicieron, un oficial que Uraraka recordaba su nombre era Sero, se acercó hacia ellos, pero ni aun así con dos oficiales podía hacerse campo entre la multitud para llegar al vehículo de sus padres: había cámaras, micrófonos, flashes y mucha gente preguntando a la misma vez. Se sintió incómoda, los reporteros empujaban y muy apenas podía caminar gracias al espacio que hacían Sero y Bakugou.

Cuando casi llegó a su vehículo varias cámaras empezaron a grabar a sus padres, ellos se veían incómodos, pero levantaron los vidrios y se taparon las caras, Uraraka temió que alguien entrara al vehículo con tal de hacerla hablar, pero el brazo firme de Bakugou la hizo entender que él no lo permitiría. Tardándose más de lo requerido por fin llegó al auto y entró, mientras veía como los oficiales pedían espacio para que su padre pudiera poner el carro en marcha.

Con un poco de esfuerzo las cámaras quedaron atrás, y así fue como vio cómo se alejaban sus problemas y sus amistades.

Ella no dijo nada, sus padres parecían dudar, ambos se habían puesto nerviosos al ver cuanta atención estaba puesta sobre ella en ese momento, así que después de varios minutos en silencio, empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales: sobre que tenían hambre pero optaron por almorzar en la ciudad a la que iban a llegar, ya que tal vez ahí la contadora pasara un poco más desapercibida.

En la carretera no se atrevieron a cantar como cuando ella era adolescente, la situación de Tsuyu pesaba porque ellos también la conocían, sin embargo cuando avanzaron unos cuantos kilómetros, su madre habló:

— Hija, esto es tan duro para ti como para nosotros — Empezó con su voz de mamá — Así que te queremos pedir que por favor, no utilices tu celular mientras estés con nosotros.

Uraraka abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se había puesto a pensar en todos los mensajes que le estarían llegando en ese momento, como se desmayó su celular pasó a estar de su bolsillo del pantalón a la bolsa de pertenencias que le entregaron cuando dejó la habitación, y apenas se acordaba de él, estaba o en silencio o apagado, y se sintió un poco mejor, no sentía la presión de explicar algo que ella muy apenas había asimilado.

— Creo que yo también lo había pensado — Mintió — Pero, ¿Y si ocurre algo de lo que me tenga que enterar? — No quería sonar negativa, se imaginaba el mejor escenario, ese donde Tsuyu despertaba y recordaba todo, relataba lo sucedido y todas estarían bien para el final del día.

— Le dimos nuestro número de contacto a la policía y tus amigos más cercanos han de tener el nuestro ¿No? — Se incluyó a la conversación su padre — Sólo se contactarán las personas que en realidad necesitan contactarse.

Ella asintió lentamente, se recodaba a ella misma cuando era una niña, y al parecer estaba volviendo a serlo al notar la actitud sobreprotectora de ellos.

— Está bien — Volvió a ceder, y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del viaje, estaba orando para que Tsuyu volviera a abrir los ojos y esa fuese la causa de recibir una llamada.

* * *

Pasaron tres días cuando recibió visitas inesperadas: Bakugou y Kirishima estaban justo enfrente del porche de la casa de sus padres. Uraraka se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el teléfono de casa sonar, pero como no había salido desde que entró a la casa y estaba siendo vestida gracias a las prendas de su madre, se atrevió a contestar sólo para escuchar una voz humana diferente, casi grita cuando escuchó la voz de Bakugou, y sintió el corazón retumbar fuerte cuando le dijo que abriera la puerta.

— Hola ¿Cómo están? — Dijo con el nerviosismo al tope, visitas como esas podían significar tanto buenas noticias como malas. — Pasen, pasen. — Los invitó a entrar e intentó leer a Bakugou, si se mostraba afectivo significaban buenas nuevas, si no se quitaba la máscara de policía significaba que había algo serio que quería decirle.

Tristemente pasó la segunda. Bakugou entró y sólo le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Estás sola? — Preguntó Kirishima mientras entraba al acogedor hogar.

— Sí, mi mamá está en el trabajo, y mi papá fue a hacer unos recados, es la primera vez que me han dejado sola desde que llegué.

— Que bueno — Ambas miradas, la de Kirishima y Uraraka se enfocaron en Bakugou ¿A qué se refería con eso? La chica cerró la puerta con seguro y se quedó en silencio en la sala de estar, hasta que recordó que eran sus invitados y debía de atenderlos.

— Que grosera, tomen asiento, ¿Gustan agua? ¿Jugo?

— Agua está bien, gracias. — Respondió Kirishima con una leve sonrisa. Ella asintió y se fue directo a la cocina, estaba temblando cuando sirvió el agua en los vasos de vidrio, temió por un momento que fuese a tirarlos a causa de su nerviosismo y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Cuando no lo pensaba se sentía tranquila, pero luego venían a su mente, Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu, las fotos, los reporteros y su ánimo bajaba, se sentía como una cobarde que se alejaba para huir de los problemas.

Esperó que aquel par no notara el temblor en sus manos cuando entregó los vasos, y al verlos sentados lado a lado supo que esa reunión era formal, así que se colocó en el asiento de enfrente para poder escucharlos. En ese momento quería saltar a los brazos de Bakugou mientras lo llenaba de besos, pero al leer su mirada, sabía que le quería decir algo importante, y sería más difícil para él decirlo si estaban tan juntos como solían estarlo.

— ¿Qué noticias hay? — Dijo apenas se sentó, estaba nerviosa, y los rodeos protocolarios la sacarían de quicio, así que decidió ir directo al grano. — ¿Han descubierto algo? ¿Ella… ha despertado?

Silencio por parte de ambos, Kirishima miró a Bakugou, como si le estuviera pidiendo autorización para que él hablara, pero el rubio simplemente lo ignoró mientras la miraba fijamente, a ella le hubiese gustado pensar que se había dado cuenta que usaba una blusa una tallas más grande, pero sabía que no era el caso.

— Hemos encontrado pistas, sí. — Dijo con voz fría. — Varias, de hecho, aunque no nos han ayudado mucho — Explicó.

— ¿Pistas? ¿Cuáles? — Preguntó ella, las pistas significaban que estaban más cerca de encontrar al culpable ¿No?

— En la escena del crimen encontramos sangre que no era de Tsuyu Asui — Le dijo Kirishima. — ¿Te suena el nombre de Jin Bubaigawara?

— ¿Jin Bubaigawara? — Repitió mientras obligaba a su mente a trabajar, pero parecía que mientras más la presionaba menos trabajaba, porque el nombre no le sonaba en lo más mínimo — No, no por el momento… ¿Él...?

— Posiblemente fue quien atacó a Tsuyu — El pelirrojo le ayudó a terminar la frase.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo aprisionan? — Dijo inmediatamente, la sangre le corría por las venas a gran velocidad, esas eran buenas noticias ¿Cierto? Ya habían dado con un culpable ¿Porque mantenían ese aspecto tan reservado y formal?

— Está desaparecido — Por fin habló Bakugou — Pero, de cierta forma lo conocemos — Suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos que volvían a ser rojos, señal de que no había dormido bien — Él es alguien que vivió en la ciudad y visitó la fiscalía en el pasado; tenía problemas de alcoholismo y fue demandado por golpear a un capo, robó tiendas unas cuantas veces y usualmente era detenido por alterar el orden público, en resumidas cuentas era un pobre diablo que tenía mala suerte, tal vez la única vez que ésta lo acompañó fue al momento de nacer.

Uraraka arrugó el gesto, no le gustó la oración, él, Jin Bubaigawara, ¿había tenido suerte de nacer? ¿Eso que tenía que ver con el caso de Tsuyu?

— No entiendo — Se sinceró.

— Se podría decir que es conocido como criminal recurrente, padece de Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa — Soltó Kirishima — Su madre fue una prostituta y tuvo una infancia difícil, eso, más su salud mental no tratada, dieron como resultado a un hombre que por más que quisiera, no podía converger en la sociedad con normalidad, un hombre que cuando sentía mucho estrés sentía que se "dividía".

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó ella. — No entiendo a lo que quieren llegar.

— Entonces, hace como tres años, el bastardo dejó de ir a la comisaría — Dijo molesto Bakugou, al parecer la historia de Jin iba a continuar — Recuerdo que llegué a tratarlo algunas veces, usualmente tenía que sujetarlo para que no "se dividiera" y la enfermera pudiese inyectarle algo de tranquilizante. Al día siguiente tenía que ir una psicóloga a tratarlo y ayudar a que se tranquilizase, y siempre descubría cosas nuevas sobre su vida. Cuando estaba tranquilo él era curioso y expresivo, siempre respondía las preguntas de la psicóloga y gracias a eso ella realizó un perfil extenso de su condición, no estaba totalmente loco, así que ella le recomendaba que fuese a tratarse y dejara el alcohol, pero cada fin de semana volvía a lo mismo y volvía a terminar con nosotros.

Uraraka guardó silencio, sabía que había más historia detrás de ese hombre.

— Cuando dejó de ser aprehendido, los primeros fines de semana pensamos en que habría sido asesinado en alguna pelea callejera o como venganza por meterse en problemas con alguna pandilla — Continuó Kirishima — Pero una vez, alguien de la fiscalía se lo topó en la calle. Esa persona nos dijo que cuando lo vio, estaba muy cambiando, estaba limpio, rasurado y llevaba varias bolsas de tela consigo. Él explicó que conoció a una chica rubia que lo motivaba a ser mejor persona, porque era tan linda y se preocupaba tanto por él que sentía que no la merecía, así que se esforzaba en dar lo máximo, tanto que empezó a trabajar en un taller de costura formal, y presumió que ya tenía un número de seguro social y una tarjeta de débito donde le llegaba su nómina. Se veía feliz, y después de confirmar que todo lo que decía era verdad, dejamos de pensar en él, simplemente le deseamos la mejor de las suertes.

Silencio, esa había sido una bonita historia de superación personal, pero no explicaba como él volvió de ser una buena persona a un posible asesino, y tal vez ese pensamiento en Uraraka era el dilema de ellos dos, o de la comisaría en sí. ¿Por qué había vuelto si estaba tan bien por varios años? ¿Su trastorno lo haría ser capaz de asesinar a sangre fría?

— Cuando su sangre apareció en nuestros registros inmediatamente revisamos la última información que teníamos de él. — Volvió a tomar la palabra Bakugou — Llamamos a donde trabajaba y solicitados un estado de cuenta al banco. Tuvimos una respuesta rápida pero desalentadora, él, desde hace más de un año ha estado desaparecido.

— ¿Desaparecido?

— Desaparecido — Repitió Kirishima, Bakugou sólo rodeó los ojos.

— En el trabajo dijeron que era buen empleado, trabajador, y se notaba que le gustaba lo que hacía — Siguió con la historia el rubio — Sin embargo, un día, dejó de ir, sin más. Esperaron a que se reportara enfermo pero pasaron los días y nada, ni un solo contacto, ya tenía varias amistades ahí y a nadie le comentó nada, desapareció sin dejar rastro, lo tuvieron que despedir por faltas injustificadas, pero desde antes de su baja, su tarjeta de débito dejó de ser utilizada y eso que tenía ahorrada una suma considerable.

— Lo intentamos rastrear pero no hemos tenido resultados positivos, no ha sido detenido en nuestra fiscalía o en alguna otra del país, y su número de seguro social no ha sido vuelto a utilizar, su nombre no ha sido mencionado en alguna base de datos de tiendas o empresas de transporte, su número de celular ha sido desactivado, y no usaba redes sociales, simplemente desapareció.

Uraraka se desanimó, ¿eso quería decir que Tsuyu había sido atacada por un fantasma? No tenía lógica alguna.

— Comparamos su historial y no concuerda con el perfil de quien atacó a Tsuyu y posiblemente tu casa — Aclaró Kirishima — Midoriya lo está intentando pero dice que no encuentra el por qué decidió atacar a una chica que se hizo viral por salir con un cantante y después a su amiga, él no se comportaba así. Además, por la escena del crimen, sabemos que el atacante conocía el edificio, y posiblemente trabaja ahí.

Así que era por eso, por eso le preguntaban si le sonaba el nombre de Jin, para ver si era alguien conocido en la empresa, se frustró, no, nadie tenía ese nombre.

— ¿Entonces cómo llegó su sangre hasta ahí?

Ambos policías se miraron, ahí estaba, eso era lo que los estaba molestando.

— Tsuyu sigue siendo sospechosa de ser quien atacó tu casa y divulgó tus fotos. Bueno, de hecho está casi confirmado que ella fue quien las subió al foto. — Kirishima empezó a tomar su vaso de agua con lentitud, dando a entender que esa parte de la historia sólo se correspondía a Bakugou de contarla.

— ¿Casi confirmado? — Preguntó Uraraka, el rubio asintió.

— En su bolso encontramos una memoria USB en forma de rana, en ella, estaban las fotos exactas que se subieron al foro que las divulgó. Mineta por su declaración sabemos que no lo hizo, y ella fue la única que tuvo contacto con él. — Silencio — Tristemente aún está inconsciente y no puede declarar, y como su celular fue destruido físicamente y formateado, no podemos corroborar su IP.

La castaña se lamentó de no haberse servido su propio vaso con agua, porque sentía los labios secos y le dolía la garganta, aunque sabía que si se paraba para ir a la cocina, posiblemente no fuese siquiera a durar dos pasos estando de pie.

— Uraraka — La regresó de sus pensamientos Bakugou — Esto que te estamos diciendo aún no ha sido revelado ¿Entiendes? Pero te lo tengo que decir porque estás en tu derecho de estar informada — Por el tono de voz que usó, sabía que había algo más, se mordió los labios, cerró los ojos y asintió.

— Lo entiendo.

— Hicimos lo que sugeriste de buscar las frases de las flores que te llegaban para ver si encontrábamos un patrón — Siguió hablando él, lentamente — Y lo hicieron, nos llevaron a una página web que tenía muchas de las frases enviadas, e incluso otras que estaban por enviar, pero no sólo eso, encontramos algo más desconcertante: Al parecer, además de frases sueltas, también incluía imágenes con y sin texto.

— ¿Y?

Otro suspiró, Kirishima fingió que seguía tomando agua a pesar de que su vaso se veía vacío.

— En esa página web venían las imágenes que se utilizaron en el perfil que compartió tus fotos.

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente, eso, no se lo esperaba.

* * *

Bueno, ya tenía el capítulo escrito, así que pensé ¿Qué importa si lo subo un poquito antes? ¡Así que aquí tienen, un cap más largo que él pasado! La escena clínica fue mi fuerte, lo escribí de una sola sentada, pero aún así les traigo un pequeño glosario por si alguna palabra no se entendió durante el capítulo:

**Glosario**:

Encefalitis \- Inflamación en el cerebro, usualmente es a causa de contusiones en la cabeza, puede provocar la muerte.

Tomografía \- Estudio radiológico, a la persona se le acuesta en una "plancha" donde atraviesa un arco, tal como dice la descripción se utiliza radiación para realizarla.

Capo: Líder de alguna mafia o cartel.

Test de Rorschach: prueba psicodiagnostica creada por Hermann Rorschach, son manchas en unos papeles acomodadas simétricamente.

Como verán Twice está inspirando en Deadpool de Marvel Comics y en Rorschach de DC Comics, así que creí apropiado hacer una referencia a este último personaje en especifico, incluso el trabajo que le asigné a Twice era lo que él hacia antes de ser un superheroe/antiheroe en los comics. Para los que no lo conozcan, aparece en la película de Watchmen, de 2009 dirigida por Zack Snyder, es clasificación C, y en unas partes se torna lenta pero es muy buena película, a mi me gusta mucho y no es la típica película de super héroes a la que estamos acostumbrados. Si han visto el meme de "Estoy cansado del mundo, de la gente" y sale un hombre azul, es una escena de esa película, si tienen aproximadamente 3 horas libres, es una buena inversión del tiempo, pero no si tienen familiares conservadores o niños pequeños cerca porque sino se tornaría muy incómodo el asunto.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**TakaJger:** Para ser sincera crecí con fanfiction y es mi alma mater, la plataforma naranja me gusta, pero no confío en sus filtros, así que siento que para llegar a más publico es bueno publicar en varias plataformas, próximamente estaré en Ao3 también, así que siempre encontrarás alguna plataforma para leerme ;)

**Misshdzc**: Tenemos actualización temprana :D No sé si es para bien o para mal pero la historia avanza, y de nuevo da varios giros interesantes, tengo puestas uñas de acrílico pero eso no me detuvo en escribir, adoro como va quedando la historia, y leer tu reacción me emociona más, así yo me pongo cuando leo y por eso te creo, hay veces en que incluso me salen las risas o los gritos, es algo que adoro de los fics :')

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	35. Chapter 33A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

No podía asimilar lo ocurrido, y no era porque no pudiese, sino porque no quería, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Tsuyu… ¿Había filtrado las fotos al mismo tiempo que le enviaba las flores? Su mente empezó a estar en un estado de trance, no podía encontrar una conexión entre lo que acababa de escuchar, si muy apenas había asimilado que ella había sido atacada, ¿Cómo era posible que también fuese la responsable de las notas?

No, así no era su amiga, la conocía de años, era imposible que actuara así, no, no, no. Cualquier desconocido menos ella, le empezó a doler la cabeza ¿Cuándo recibiría buenas noticias? No se preguntaría que otra cosa le pudiese suceder porque conociendo su suerte posiblemente si le pasaría algo más sin proponérselo.

Bakugou le dio tiempo para recomponerse, pero cuando levantó la mirada, supo que si bien ese impacto era fuerte, aún había respuestas por responder, y él la observaba de una forma que le decía que le iba a responder todo lo que sabía.

— Te escucho — Dijo lo más firme que pudo, aunque estaba sudando frio, ¿Acaso había bajado la temperatura?

— Me acabas de preguntar cómo se supone que llegó la sangre de Jin a la escena del crimen, ¿Cierto? Pues tenemos un par de teorías que responde eso, la más probable, es que a alguien del bajo mundo donde creció le debía un favor y fue reclutado como sicario. No es tan fuera de lo común si lo pensamos fríamente, es una jugada bastante usada, y fue por eso que desapareció de sus registros.

Ella se quedó muda, nunca le había gustado escuchar sobre la naturaleza salvaje de la humanidad, y odiaba ver de qué tanto era capaz de gente con tal de conseguir dinero ilícito.

— Entonces si él fue un sicario contratado, da como resultado dos teorías de quien realmente es Tsuyu Asui — Hizo una seña con su mano para dar a entender los puntos —. La primera, es cómplice de quien te enviaba las flores, por una causa que no sabemos ni entendemos, ella robó las fotografías y las envió al admirador, y él, o ambos, se encargaron de publicarlas por otra cosa que seguimos sin comprender, eso explica porque hubo sincronización entre el aumento de regalos y las notas. Posiblemente el acosador al verse acorralado al saber que capturamos a Mineta, decidió mandarla asesinar para que no hablara, y eso explica porque su celular fue destruido…

— Si eso es así — Continuó — Es probable que quien perpetró tu casa fue alguien contratado, y quien ordenó todo es un trabajador de la empresa, puede que incluso estuviese al momento del ataque, porque no hay rastros de sangre en el piso fuera del cuarto. Tampoco hay indicios de una ventana rota: quien la atacó, entró y salió por una puerta, y tuvo tiempo de limpiar el piso para que no se descubrieran sus huellas…

— La otra opción, es que ella sola fuese quien filtró las fotos y enviaba las flores por otro motivo que no entendemos. Tsuyu, al ver que estaba a punto de ser descubierta, se mandó golpear a sí misma para que quedara libre de sospecha, pero tal vez a Jin se le fue de las manos la paliza y la dejó en estado moribundo. Ella misma le dio acceso a la empresa y le dijo por donde era la salida, además de que le pidió que destruyera las cámaras de seguridad y su celular para que no pudiesen encontrar evidencia de su contacto, eso explica la hora en que su celular fuese formateado, justo en las horas que se sospecha fue su ataque.

No supo en que momento había empezado a llorar, Uraraka simplemente se quebró en ese momento, lo que escuchaba eran cosas horribles de su amiga. No podía creer que la policía pensara así de ella. Ella se preocupaba por sus amigos, por los niños de la natación y ayudaba a su familia con la comida que vendían ¿Enserio era siquiera una posibilidad de que ella atacara en contra de alguien con quien había pasado excelentes momentos? No, imposible.

— Eso no puede ser verdad — Susurró entre lágrimas. — Ella no es así.

— Lo sé — Contestó Bakugou — Ya empezamos a hacer interrogatorios y todos hablan bien de ella, nadie la vio actuar sospechosa él último día que la vieron, salvo nerviosa como todos por el arresto de Mineta, nada más, lo único resaltable fue que escondió las flores que iban para ti, es todo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces, necesito que me digas cualquier sospechoso que tengas en mente. Nos vamos a guiar por la primera teoría por el momento — Ella asintió, sí, era más probable la primera opción, tal vez ella sí tomó las fotos pero alguien tomó la memoria USB y luego la regresó sin que se enterara, y lo de las imágenes pudo haber sido una casualidad nada más, tal vez estaba investigando las frases del admirador y le gustaron esas imágenes que también guardó en la USB.

— Sospechosos... ¿En qué sentido? — Preguntó, ¿Cómo debía de imaginar al agresor de su amiga? ¿Violento y desalmado? ¿Sociópata y resentido? ¿Controlador? ¿Machista? Nadie era perfecto, varios compañeros tenían alguna de esas características, pero no se imaginaba a nadie capaz de matar, eso era demasiado surrealista.

— Puede ser hombre o mujer, en este momento estamos abiertos a cualquier género — Aquella frase la perturbó, por el momento se estaba imaginando a un hombre siendo el acosador, pero ¿Y sí era una mujer? Se sintió helada y mucho más vulnerable de una manera incómoda. — Aun no tenemos un perfil definido, y la obsesión puede venir de ambos géneros, debes estar alerta. — Ella asintió.

— Debe de ser alguien que conozca a Tsuyu, deben de ser conocidos cercanos, tanto que hayan podido intercambiar mensajes en algún tiempo, posiblemente sea alguien conservador y eufórico, es posible que parezca una persona relajada pero en realidad es alguien que no se sabe controlar. Ha de tener alguna otra obsesión, puede ser cualquier cosa, alguna colección de relojes, zapatos o estampas, pero que demuestre que le guste tener las cosas bajo su control. Puede que te hable, puede que no, pero su trato contigo debió de cambiar en los últimos días. ¿Piensas en alguien?

— Hay muchas personas que caben en las características — Se sinceró, era raro, la descripción era extensa, pero no conocía muy bien a sus compañeros, y muchas personas aparecieron en su mente, unas con más intensidad que otras.

— Mientras más, mejor. — Contestó él. Ella se limpió las lágrimas al ver como Kirishima empezaba a acomodar una cámara y una grabadora, se sintió irónica, las cámaras habían sido quienes la metieron en ese problema, y ahora serían quienes la ayudarían a revelar quien se había metido con su casa y con su amiga. — ¿Lista para declarar? — Preguntó con la voz firme, ella carraspeó la garganta.

— Lista.

Sin decir nada, Kirishima supo que debía de encender los aparatos.

— Señorita Uraraka Ochako, ¿Usted piensa en alguien que pudo haber estado involucrado entre el ataque a su casa y el ataque de la señorita Tsusyu Asui? ¿Sospecha de alguna persona que ha estado actuando de una forma diferente a la normal que le haga estar alerta?

Ella asintió.

— Si, oficial.

— ¿En quién? ¿Me podría decir?

La nombrada volvió a asentir, se sentía mal por pesar así de sus compañeros, pero prefería que la policía los investigara a ellos en vez de Tsuyu, era una trampa hacia ella, estaba segura.

— La primera persona que se me viene a la mente es Manami Aiba, conocida entre los demás como "La Brava", es una compañera nuestra del área de mercadotecnia — Dijo lo más segura que pudo, mientras su cerebro empezaba a recolectar señales que ya había visto — Ella es un poco… intensa. — Se disculpó mentalmente — Sabe mucho de computadores… incluso nos ayudó a encontrar el perfil de quien filtró las fotos de la sesión, o tal vez sólo pretendió hacerlo, no sé. No hablamos mucho pero es observadora, me llegó a hacer ciertos comentarios cuando empecé a salir con… un joven. Ella me veía llegar al trabajo en el auto de él y me dijo que lo podía investigar porque incluso había memorizado el número de matrícula del auto, ¿Eso es sospechoso, cierto?

Los policías guardaron silencio, seguramente haciendo una nota mental para solicitar una reunión con ella.

— No debemos de precipitarnos. — Agregó Bakugou — ¿Piensa en alguien más?

Uraraka volvió a tomar aire intentando tranquilizarse, lo que fuese por demostrar la inocencia de Tsuyu.

— Sí, Shinsou Hitoshi — Tardó un poco en responder, ni siquiera recordaba bien el apellido del nombrado — Es un compañero del primer piso, conocido por ser serio y reservado. Pero desde las fotografías empezó a hablarme ¿Saben? Creo que coqueteó un poco conmigo en los últimos días, no lo conozco mucho, pero es alguien que ha resaltado en mi rutina. — Cuando miró hacia la cámara se sonrojó al sentir la mirada intensa de Bakugou sobre ella, oh por All Might, nunca le había mencionado a Shinsou; se sintió incómoda, al inicio pensó que no era nada por lo que alarmarse, pero ahora veía que sí, y en realidad era algo que debió de haber comentado, sudó frío.

— Ósea, me ayudó con los reporteros una vez, es buen gente, pero no le correspondí el coqueteo, no me gusta, enserio. — Habló tan rápido que casi se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, Bakugou lo notó y le ofreció su vaso con agua que apenas había tocado. — Pero me habló, y antes no lo hacía, es sospechosos de alguna forma. Sólo por eso lo digo, no por algo más.

Ni el agua logró tranquilizarla hasta que escuchó:

— ¿Alguna otra persona?

Ella negó, agobiada. Ni siquiera se percató de la mirada cautelosa de los policías sobre ella y la reacción que notaron.

— ¿Está segura? Hay varias personas que pueden ser señaladas como "extravagantes", ¿Qué otra gente cree que pueda tener algo que ver? — Eso fue dicho por Kirishima.

— Pues… — Dudó un poco — Mineta, sin duda, pero es inocente ¿No? Siempre se ha sabido que es algo pervertido, no llega a ser irrespetuoso como para que lo corran, pero su mirada llega a incomodar. Geten también es raro, demasiado aislado y solitario, y hay un tipo canoso que se delinea los en los primeros pisos ojos que también tiene una mirada inquietante, aunque tal vez sea por su maquillaje. Son todos los que me vienen a la mente.

— ¿Quiere decir algo más a la cámara señorita? — Preguntó Kirishima al notar el silencio de parte de la castaña.

— Ella no se atrevería a hacer eso oficial — Contestó — Ella es inocente, lo sé.

* * *

Capítulo extremadamente corto, pero estoy comprometida de seguir con la tradición de la actualización semanal *inserte algún himno patriótico*

No me he sentido bien estos días (física y mentalmente), y aunque me ponga frente al computador siento que escribo forzadamente, y no me gusta porque siento que la lectura se hace tediosa, es como si no tuviera mi esencia, así que mejor dejamos este capítulo así con la promesa de que próximamente habrá actualización doble *heart* ustedes se merecen escritura de buena calidad así que les daré lo mejor siempre :) ¡Los adoro!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Kei Hinamaru:** Lo bueno que sigues leyendo, muchas gracias *Te mando un abrazo* Y sí, nuestra Ochako va a ser una mujer fuerte, pero aun falta una cosita más antes de que sea la mujer decidida que todos queremos que sea :D

**MissHdzc:** En algo tienes razón con tu comentario anterior, ¿Qué? No puedo decirlo porque se consideraría spoiler, pero tienes mucha razón, tus teorías van por buen camino jajaja

**Ana Gami:** Que bueno que te gustó el fic, tal como dices, esto es una adaptación, la escencia es la misma pero si tengo muchas cosas cambiadas, quiero que esta bra la puedan disfrutar quienes hayan leido el libro original y quienes no, sin hacer tanto spoiler y dando giros o incluyendo cosas que pueden hacer una trama distinta, espero te gusten los cambios que siempre los hago con la mejor de las intenciones ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	36. Chapter 33B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— Entonces…

— Entonces… — Repitió Uraraka, dudando. Kirishima les había dado un poco de tiempo a solas, pero sentía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no sabía que decir, Bakugou se tenía que regresar a la comisaría y eso la frustraba, quería estar con él, pero sabía que debía de ir a resolver su caso y cualquier otro que surgiese. — ¿Me llamas cuando llegues?

— Te marcaré cada vez que tenga tiempo — Le respondió — No sé cuándo pueda regresar.

Ella cerró los ojos, lo sabía, pero le dolía escucharlo.

— Tal vez pueda yo regresar primero — Intentó probar suerte, pero el silencio de Bakugou le dijo que era casi seguro que él fuese a visitarla antes de que pudiese regresar a su casa.

Así que decidió abrazarlo, callada, no sabía más que decir; las palabras vuelan con el viento y ella debía de demostrar lo que sentía con acciones. Él recibió el gesto con gusto, a pesar de ser distante e intimidante a primera vista le gustaba el contacto físico y era muy observador, Uraraka no supo en que momento eso la hacía derretir de sobremanera.

— Creo que tú también eres brujo — Cambió de tema — Aun estás aquí y ya te extraño.

— Aunque no lo creas, estoy dejando que King se quede en mi cama sólo porque te recuerdo. — Confesó.

Ella sonrió.

— Me ofende que dejes que alguien más esté en tu cama cuando apenas me he ido un par de días, y ni siquiera yo he estado ahí. — Dijo secamente — Pero sólo porque es King, te perdono.

Bakugou la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

— Por All Might, eres increíble. — Susurró mientras le sonreía de lado, pero después cambio su gesto por uno desafiante — Apuesto que a veces eras una aguafiestas en la escuela.

— A donde quiera que vaya — Le retó mientras le lanzaba un beso, era mucho más fácil hablar de cosas triviales a lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, lo escondería un ratito, sólo en lo que disfrutaba el momento. — Y no me cambies el tema.

Él resopló.

— No te he llevado a mi cama porque sé que no saldrás de ahí, y si no sales, yo tampoco, y hay un jodido asesino suelto que debo de atrapar.

— Que responsable — Se intentó burlar, pero sabía que con el sonrojo en la cara su frase no causó molestia alguna, sino todo lo contrario. — Apuesto que la chica a la que vas a ayudar se va a enamorar de ti.

— Más le vale, el embrujo que utilice en ella tiene fecha de expiración.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando ese tiempo llegue?

— ¿Te gustaría saberlo?

— Me encantaría — Respondió mientras se acercaba a su rostro, ella estaba sonrojada y se había mordido los labios, así que supuso que dio una imagen muy erótica a su vista, porque cuando juntó sus cuerpos, pudo sentir como algo chocaba contra su abdomen bajo.

Un claxon los hizo separarse, Kirishima desde la patrulla. Bakugou maldijo a su compañero sonoramente pero se contuvo de ir a golpearlo, ese había sido el beso más intenso que se habían dado, incluso mucho más que cuando él le dio una nalgada, (que por cierto, una caricia por ahí no estaría nada mal), pero estaban en vía pública, en la tarde y en casa de los padres de Uraraka ¿No que las hormonas impulsivas desaparecían al terminar la adolescencia? Un poco más de tensión y Uraraka por si sola empezaría a quitarse la ropa.

— Lo mataré — Dijo Bakugou apretando los labios cuando escuchó el segundo claxon — Apenas resolvamos el caso lo mataré.

— Lo harás — Lo apoyo mientras intentaba regresar a la realidad, por All Might, sentía los labios hinchados. — Te ayudaré a esconder el cuerpo.

Sonrieron como tontos antes de darse un largo beso de despedida, Kirishima volvió a tocar el claxon, y cuando voltearon, Uraraka descubrió porque los estaba apresurando. No dijo nada, vio como Bakugou maldecía y caminaba malhumorado hacia el coche y se despidió con un gesto de mano cuando avanzó el vehículo.

Al dar la vuelta a la calle y desaparecer la torreta, un auto que estaba estacionado detrás se encendió y se movió hacía su cochera, era el de sus padres, que se habían estacionado detrás de la patrulla y decidieron no bajar para contemplar la escena.

— Mierda — Susurró sonriente mientras veía por el vidrio transparente del coche como su padre tenía una mirada asesina, si no la mataba su acosador, sería él al ver como un oficial "aprovechaba de su puesto" y la besaba intensamente, ya lo podía escuchar.

Estaba sonrojada, despeinada y seguramente sus labios estaban hinchados tanto como los sentía, así que entró a la casa como una niña castigada, sería una larga charla la que tendrían.

* * *

Días después Uraraka estaba encerrada en su habitación, Bakugou había cumplido su palabra y le llamaba puntualmente cada noche, pero ese era el único contacto que tenía con el exterior, no lo quería admitir pero se estaba deprimiendo, el caso no había avanzado en toda esa semana y al parecer había comenzado a estancarse, cosa que no le daba una fecha para regresar a su propia casa.

Y no es que estuviese inconforme con sus padres, pero su madre la sobreprotegía y no dejaba que hiciera nada a menos que estuviera acompañada, y en cambio su padre aun le dedicaba varias miradas amenazadoras cuando sonaba el teléfono de la casa donde cierto oficial hacia su reporte nocturno.

Tal vez un fin de semana de descanso hubiese estado bien, pero ya llevaba dos semanas y se estaba aburriendo, tenía varios libros y un equipo de costura para bordar, pero cuando empezaba a perderse en su mente le venían los recuerdos de Tsuyu, el acosador y la ansiedad por saber que había alguien que podía atentar contra su vida la ponía de nervios y no la dejaba concentrarse.

Y tal vez esa ansiedad hacía que se le quitara el apetito y dejara de comer por largas cantidades de tiempo, ella sentía que era poco, pero la ropa de su madre que le empezaba a quedar holgada decía lo contrario. Así que empezó a hacer ejercicio en casa, nada que unos videos no pudiesen ayudar, no era el gimnasio de Shindou, pero por lo menos escuchar música y la voz del entrenador la despejaban, aunque no tanto como para preocuparse.

Estaba haciendo desplantes cuando sonó el teléfono, no era la hora de llamar de Bakugou, pero como estaba sola, optó por contestar el teléfono sin muchas expectativas.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Bueno Uraraka? — Era la voz de Yaoyorozu, y sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ¿Le hablaba para darle buenas noticias o malas? No se habían comunicado con ella en todo ese tiempo de aislamiento, así que le causaba preocupación el saber que algo le había hecho llamarle.

— Yaoyorozu, hola — Respondió con voz baja, la voz tímida de su amiga no revelaba ningún sentimiento salvo incomodidad. — ¿Cómo estás? — Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de ambas.

— Viva — Susurró, pero Uraraka alcanzó a escucharla, y no supo cómo interpretar eso, ¿Sería bueno? ¿Malo? Escuchó como carraspeó la garganta un poco. — La verdad mal, pero viva por lo menos. — Aclaró.

— ¿Mal? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó rápidamente — ¿Acaso Tsuyu...?

— ¡No! — Le gritó, en un intento de tranquilizarla — No es nada de eso, no. Ella… sigue igual.

Y eso decía que seguía sin despertar.

— Perdón — Volvió a decir con la voz un poco más clara — Simplemente no me siento bien, y quería saber cómo te la estás pasando.

Uraraka sonrió, así era Yaoyorozu, resolvía los problemas de otros cuando no sabía cómo resolver los suyos.

Decidió ser sincera.

— No diré que mal, pero tampoco bien, simplemente estoy. Se supone que con el tiempo iba a asimilar lo ocurrido, pero cada día veo las cosas más distantes, no lo sé.

Su jefa pareció asimilar sus palabras.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué te han dicho?

— Pues mamá no quiere que me acerque a ninguna ventana por si alguien ve que estoy adentro sola, aunque tenga las cortinas abajo, así que me la paso encerrada en mi habitación, ¿Te gustan los pájaros? Estoy intentando bordar uno.

Escuchó una risita ligera.

— Ahorita cualquier cosa que me recuerde la libertad me gusta.

— ¿Tan mal te está yendo? — Preguntó, sabía que esa llamada era una de auxilio.

Otro suspiro en la línea.

— Los reporteros aun van al edificio y molestan a unos cuantos, sigue habiendo interrogatorios y a veces viene Mina a visitarme para platicar, aunque creo que es para ver si encuentra a alguien sospechoso, todo iría relativamente bien de no ser por mi padre que me está presionando por resolver el caso. ¡Como si yo supiera quien es!

Y ahí estaba lo que la molestaba.

— Sé que está enojado con la situación pero no debe de desquitarse así, ya me dijo que apenas se acabe la manufacturación y promoción de la línea, vaya buscando una nueva oficina, porque ya no quiere más problemas ¿Crees que yo los quiero? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no entiende razones y cada vez que ocurre algún inconveniente con sus trabajadores por los reporteros se encarga de que yo lo sepa. Y de alguna forma me hace creer que todos me culpan por eso.

— Sabes que es mentira.

Silencio, Yaoyorozu tenía la voz quebrada cuando dijo eso último así que sabía que se estaba conteniendo por no llorar.

— Cuando te lo dicen diario y no tienes contacto con nadie salvo la policía a la que empiezan a ver mal tus vecinos, empiezas a creerlo.

Uraraka suspiró, sus padres tal vez no sabían cómo actuar con la situación, pero por lo menos su comportamiento era de buena fe, en cambio el padre de Yaoyorozu la culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido y más, y no tenía un Bakugou que la llamara diario y despejara un poco.

— Te lo repito, es mentira — Intentó sonar firme.

— Sólo… quiero despejarme un poco. — Confesó — Me duele la cabeza desde hace días.

— Entiendo — Dijo mientras escuchaba suplica en su voz, así que deicidio contar sobre la visita de Bakugou y Kirishima, no se fue hacía los detalles de Tsuyu, sino hacía el hecho de que sus padres los habían visto, y decidieron tener "la charla".

Durante la conversación que fue totalmente incómoda a su edad, su madre se ofreció a acompañarla al hospital con el ginecólogo para elegir algún método anticonceptivo, mientras su padre intentaba convencerla de lo mal que era que un oficial abusara de su autoridad aun cuando ella explicó repetidas veces que era el vecino dueño del perro que llevó en su visita pasada. No lo convenció, así como tampoco él la convenció a ella sobre la abstinencia hasta el matrimonio.

Y es que no quería apurar las cosas, pensar en una boda era casi igual de inquietante que pensar en Tsuyu, y a pesar de que le encantaba Bakugou, cuando recordaba su frase sobre "llevarla a su cama" se ponía nerviosa, pero sentía nervios de esos donde lloras y quieres salir corriendo.

Su última experiencia fue la que le hizo cancelar el compromiso con Deku, así que la palabra "mala" no le hacía justicia, pero tampoco quería usar la palabra "violación" porque esas 9 letras juntas hacían que su memoria la transportara hacía los médicos que la atendieron aquella noche y repetían ese vocablo mientras la miraban con lastima, o enojo cuando optó por no proceder legalmente el "ataque".

No le dijo a Yaoyorozu eso último, obvio, pero descubrió que tampoco quería estar en soledad como ella, cuando estaba sola pensaba en Tsuyu o en aquella noche, tal como Yaoyorozu se culpaba a sí misma por lo ocurrido, así que tomó algo de valor y cuando terminó la historia de su padre y su disgusto por Bakugou, dijo:

— ¿Y si te vienes a casa de mis padres unos días?

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó Yaoyorozu escoltada por Todoroki, Deku y una pequeña maleta. Cuando las chicas se vieron, se alegraron de estar juntas, la emoción era tal que ambas lloraron mientras se abrazaban y decían que ellas eran mejores amigas.

Prometieron que a pesar del peligro no se volverían a separar, para darse apoyo mutuamente, y los policías les dieron su aprobación mientras platicaban sobre su caso y la posibilidad de que pudiesen regresar a la ciudad.

Y lo hicieron, diez días después estaban de regreso, vestidas de negro para asistir al funeral de su tercera mejor amiga.

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**MissHdzc**: Si entendí lo del administrador y admirador, mi celular es así y por eso detesto escribir en el celular, desde el capítulo pasado tengo uñas de acrílico porque #AntesMuertaQueSencilla, y pues imagínate ahora que tanto debo de revisar la ortografía, hay si vez un error de dedo fue en realidad error de uña cx y escribir en la noche tampoco ayuda pero no puedo dormir a menos que escriba o lea, así de rara soy porque me envicio y después me desvelo hasta tarde, jajajaja.

**Kei Hinamaru:** El próximo capítulo resolverá algunas dudas, y dejará más, obvio, pero ¿que es un fic de misterio sin misterio y drama? Gracias por el consejo, encontré una farmacia que tiene mis chocolates favoritos en promo de 12 pesos (como medio dolar) así que me hice de mi arsenal de ducitos jiji. ¡Saludos!

**It´s Me AF2**: ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Que bueno que te gustó el fic, siento que cualquier shipp es valido mientras esté bien desarrollado, y la verdad yo también soy muy exigente con lo que leo, así que como quiero leer me pongo a escribir, para mínimo dar mi máximo e inspirar a otros, porque muchos no escribimos por pena o miedo al fandom, así que tener algo decente motiva, al igual que con los fanarts que tanto amo. Espero te guste la historia, ya vamos a más de la mitad pero aun quedan cosas por resolver ¡Espero seguirte leyendo! Saludos ~~

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	37. Chapter 34 Tsuyu Asui

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

ADVERTENCIA, CONTENIDO FUERTE, CRUDO Y EXPLÍCITO CON CONTENIDO MADURO, (+18) SI ERES ALGUIEN SENSIBLE TE RECOMIENDO QUE PASES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO.

SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.

* * *

Tsuyu abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba, como si hubiese estado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin pudo reconocer el lugar, se levantó torpemente para quedar sentada y trató de quitarse todos los cables que la conectaban a varios aparatos extraños con toda la rapidez que sus dedos entumecidos podían, estaba en un hospital y no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Su instinto le decía que huyera, pero al quitarse una sonda, un dispositivo empezó a pillar y despertó a la persona que estaba acompañándola en una silla que había ignorado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón empezó a palpitar tan fuerte que agradeció haberse quitado el cable que le monitoreaba el ritmo cardiaco porque sabía que iba a sonar tan fuerte que explotaría, la necesidad de huir se desvaneció, pero su instinto aun la hacía mantener alerta.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— ¡Uraraka! — Gritó casi sin pensarlo y la nombrada se acercó inmediatamente a su cama sentándose a su lado, ambas se abrazaron, temblaban como maracas, Tsuyu porque sabía el peligro que corrían, y la contadora, seguramente porque estaba agradecida por verla despertar.

— ¡Asui! — Le dijo con voz esperanzadora — Despertaste, realmente despertaste.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— S-si — Respondió la joven tartamudeando a causa del lloriqueo. — L-lo s-siento.

— No pasa nada — La tranquilizó — Nos diste un gran susto, pero ya estás aquí ¿Verdad? Deja voy por un médic…

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— ¡No! — Gritó, y sujetó a la joven con tanta fuerza que sospechó que le quedarían marcadas sus uñas enterrada — No, por favor, no me dejes.

Y ahí fue cuando su compañera se percató que no había parado de llorar.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— Pe-pero debó de ir a avisar que mejoraste, tu familia está preocupada por ti.

— No, no quiero estar sola, lo siento tanto, cometí un error, fue mi culpa que esto pasara.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

Hubo un silencio después de eso, Tsuyu sabía que no era bueno para su salud empezar a llorar, pero nada le dolía, cosa que significaba que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido consciencia.

— No, no fue tu culpa — Escuchó como la tranquilizaban, pero los deseos de su compañera por irse disminuyeron, y entonces se dedicó a abrazarla, cosa que sólo logró hacerla sentir culpable.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— Sí, si lo es, perdóname — Esperaba que su disculpa se escuchara a través de su voz cortada y temblorosa. — Estás en peligro, todas lo corremos al estar aquí — Advirtió, aunque sentía que Uraraka sólo la escuchaba pero no le estaba prestando atención.

— Lo sé.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— No, no lo sabes, ¡No! — Volvió a gritar para llamar su atención, no sabía porque su imagen se estaba volviendo borrosa, no quería perder el conocimiento, no de nuevo. — Tienes que cuidarte, Midoriya, él….

— Lo sé — La interrumpió mientras la sostenía del hombro tratando de calmarla, lo logró, pero sólo porque hizo que analizara sus palabras, ¿Lo sabía?

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, mientras recordaba lo último que podía — No, él era quien enviaba las flores, yo no sabía que tenía nueva pareja, perdón — Sus palabras eran veloces, pero esperara que con eso entendiera la urgencia en la que estaban — Yo supuse que si se esforzaba le darías una nueva oportunidad, nunca pregunté para que no te sintieras presionada, perdón, yo no creí que el fuese así, yo…. Lo siento.

Una sonrisa salió del rostro que empezaba a ver borroso, aquel gesto del brazo le indicó que se volviera a acomodar en la cama y ella obedeció lentamente.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— Tsuyu, relájate, ya todos lo sabemos.

— ¿Todos? ¿Todo? — Preguntó dudosa, mientras se acomodaba en las almohadas y recordaba su última conversación con él.

Sí, ella sospechaba que Midoriya enviaba las flores desde que comenzaron a llegar, porque a pesar de que el compromiso fue disuelto, ella siguió teniendo contacto con él, incluso en una conversación ella le aconsejó que hiciera algunos regalos anónimos cuando él le dijo que quería regresar con su amiga.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

Porque a pesar de que Uraraka no habló mucho del tema, él sí; decía que sólo tuvieron una pelea prenupcial y que sentía que la castaña había exagerado todo, seguramente a causa del estrés, pero repetía constantemente que la quería, que deseaba regresar con ella y que no tenía resentimiento alguno por la cancelación, que incluso aceptaba el tiempo que se habían dado, más la quería de vuelta a su lado.

Le juró un montón de veces que amaba a Uraraka, le platicaba de los planes que tenía y todos sus sueños, y ella, como buena amiga, no vio nada malo en que él es esforzara en reconquistarla. No diría nada por supuesto, debía de ser imparcial, y si otra persona aparecía, Midoriya debía de aceptar eso, así que no investigo más para ser lo más inocente posible, creyó que estaba haciendo una buena acción. Excepto que cuando vio las fotos de Mineta, pensó tontamente que no había nada malo en tomarlas y enviárselas a él para presumir en lo que se había convertido la contadora.

Ahí fue cuando todo cayó en picada.

_Pi – Pi – Pi_

— Todo — Escuchó, pero la silueta de Uraraka ahora estaba mucho más borrosa que antes, lo único que podía distinguir era su sonrisa, que se movió un instante a lado suyo para acercarse al suero que la conectaba. Quiso protestar, pero se sintió tranquila cuando escuchó "todo" tal vez de alguna forma habían descubierto a Midoriya y las flores, tal vez habían dado con sus mensajes donde ella lo acusaba de ser el admirador secreto, y claro, por supuesto encontraron evidencia de que él la había atacado.

_Pi – Piiiiii_

Al fin el molesto sonido se detuvo, más a pesar de la tranquilidad que proveía el silencio, Tsuyu se tensaba al recordar lo ocurrido: el otro policía, Bakugou, apareció de la nada, las fotos se hicieron virales, y ella al fin comprendió porque Uraraka era tan cerrada con respecto a su relación anterior. Midoriya era un monstruo, no supo en qué momento se había vuelto una marioneta de él, quería hablar y explicar lo ocurrido, sí, ella había tomado las fotos a mitad de edición, pero no las había filtrado, pensó que las fotos estaban seguras en manos de él y sería una buena motivación, pero se convirtió en todo lo contrario.

Midoriya estaba furioso, le llamó totalmente enojado y dijo que su chica no era una zorra como las demás, incluyéndola. Confundida, se intentó tranquilizar pensando que todo eso quedaría así, pero entonces las fotos se filtraron, no tenía lógica que él lo hiciese porque no le habían gustado las imágenes, además, era alguien a quien consideraba amigo. Pero la duda siguió en su interior al ver como los regalo aumentaban, si no le habían gustado las fotos ¿Entonces porque se empeñaba más en impresionarla? Para ese punto dudó hasta de su propia lógica.

Cuando quiso confrontarlo él le dijo que no había hecho nada, pero que si se le ocurría hablar, personalmente se encargaría de que toda la evidencia estuviese en su contra. Aunque no quisiera él era la ley, y si se movía haría que perdiera su trabajo, la reputación para regresar al ejército y seguramente la confianza de sus amigas… así que calló, convenciéndose que él era inocente y las fotografías se habían filtrado por otro lado.

E intentó con fuerza encontrar algún sospechoso, pero el límite fue Mineta, no era su amigo, incluso no le caía bien, pero ella no era tan sin corazón para mandarlo a la cárcel cuando eso fue propiamente su culpa, quería decir la verdad, sus amigas entenderían, tal vez se molestaran al inicio, pero la culpa era tal, que incluso se estaba alejando de ellas por miedo a decir algo incorrecto, y sentía que ya no era ella misma.

En los minutos que pasaron mientras Mineta estaba en la cárcel, ella se decía que prefería estar tras las rejas, su desesperación por ya no sentir aquel peso encima la sobrepasaba y estaba prefiriendo cumplir una condena y tener todo el odio de los medios, (ya que se habían involucrado y sabía que sería un objetivo y la harían ver de la peor manera), pero por lo menos ayudaría en el caso, tal vez resolvieran uno de los tantos misterios que acosaban a Uraraka, y tal vez todo, en ese punto no sabía.

Porque le había atacado sólo para silenciarla, si fuese alguien impulsivo simplemente le daría una cachetada o algo por la adrenalina del momento, pero él llegó tranquilo al edificio, platicaron de cosas triviales, y la acompañó hasta la sala de videos para que terminara su trabajo no tan tarde, no habían tocado el tema porque sabían que eso no debía de discutirse ahí aunque estuvieran a solas, y justo cuando ella terminó de revisar las cámaras y preparar su envío, él la golpeó.

La impresión la hizo caer, aquel rostro tranquilo que la acompañaba se desfiguró, empezó a patearla, su espalda dolía, y entonces él la levantó para golpear su cabeza contra los computadores, además de que con los cables la asfixió hasta casi desmayarla. Todo le daba vueltas, sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo pero cuando estaba en el suelo él se encargaba de patearla nuevamente, la empezó a azotar con los cables, y después tomó una barra metálica que se había desprendido de algún estante.

Odiaba que a pesar de estar siendo golpeada no podía quedar inconsciente para detener su sufrimiento, porque su cuerpo dolía, pero la decepción de ser atacada así por alguien conocido la quebraba y la hacía llorar, y cuando Midoriya descubría que seguía consciente la volvía a patear de una forma que le decía que iba a morir pronto.

Se mordió la lengua para poder aguantar, si no se movía, él no le haría nada, y tal vez pudiese pedir ayuda cuando él se fuera, si es que lo hacía. Esperó un tiempo mientras sentía como era acompañada de un líquido caliente, la había golpeado con la barra en el abdomen, el cuello y la cabeza, y sabía que debía de poner presión en varias partes de su cuerpo si no quería perder más sangre, pero Midoriya no se iba, y justo cuando empezaba a juntar un poco de fuerza para intentar noquearlo y salir corriendo, llegó una tercera persona.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? Vine en cuanto pude — Escuchó una voz femenina, no podía comprender lo que sucedía, así que abrió los ojos un poco para ver pero todo estaba borroso, y sólo pudo distinguir como Midoriya estaba frente a la tercera persona con un rostro serio, la mujer lo estaba abrazando y besando, era perturbador debido a que se estaba manchando con su sangre y no le parecía importar en lo más mínimo.

La imagen surrealista parecía provenir de alguna película gore, Midoriya reaccionó y le correspondió el beso, y ella gimió de placer, estaban manchados de rojo carmín y parecía que a ninguno le importaba su presencia, y lo agradeció porqué sentía que al fin podía respirar con algo de tranquilidad, era obvio que le había quebrado algo.

Pero entonces seguramente la vieron respirar, y la mujer se detuvo mientras él se colocaba a su lado.

"_Así que es ella_" Dijo, y Tsuyu no entendió a qué se refería. Pero Midoriya sí. Y asintió. Entonces la mujer tomó la barra metálica que estaba en el suelo y la secretaria vio todo negro.

— Ura… — Empezó a decir, pero no sabía porque le estaba dando tanto sueño, sintió su cuerpo pesado y agradeció estar entre las almohadas, empezaba a conocer la sensación previa a desvanecerse y sabía que estaba a punto de caer, pero no podía dormir, no cuando tenía tanto que decir.

— Asui, duerme, descansa. — Escuchó cuando se quiso levantar. No pudo oponerse, el sueño era cada vez más fuerte. — Sí… lo estás haciendo perfectamente, descansa, descansa… en paz.

Iba a obedecer, hasta que escuchó lo último y empezó a divagar, descansar… ¿En paz? Su mente estaba aturdida y no podía analizar la frase con normalidad, el sueño la estaba cubriendo como una cortina negra que le nublaba los sentidos, estaba rindiéndose, cayendo ante el repentino cansancio, hasta que escuchó un ruido distante, como si se hubiese abierto una puerta, y la voz que escuchó después le dio un ataque de adrenalina.

— ¿Despertó?

Era Midoriya, por All Might.

— Sí, ha estado balbuceando, pero ya me estoy encargado, al parecer la culpa es la única que no deja que se muera.

— _¿Qué? — _Intentó preguntar, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que no salía su voz, intentó carraspear un poco y le dolió la garganta, entonces adivinó que en realidad no había hablado en todo ese rato, sino estaba "balbuceando". Y en un momento de lucidez se percató que no había usado el prefijo "Kero" en toda su conversación, era así como ella pensaba, pero no como hablaba.

Y entonces también notó que la chica que estaba frente a ella no le había dicho Tsuyu, sino Asui.

— ¿Y?

— Le cambiaron el medicamento ¿No? Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y no soportó el cambio, fin. Me di un paseo por el laboratorio y contaminé todos sus reactivos, si necesitan una prueba de sangre para la autopsia tendrán que ir conmigo… Y les diré eso, nadie sabrá del choque de medicamentos en su cuerpo.

— Eres la mejor.

"_Lo siento, Kero"._ Empezó a decir en la mente Tsuyu, ignorando la conversación frente a ella, no tenía caso, fue por eso que el aparato dejó de pillar, aquella zorra le inyectó algo, la oscuridad en su mente era demasiada y sabía lo que seguía, lagrimeó un poco, si tan solo hubiese comprendido el silencio de su amiga.

"Uraraka, perdón, Kero".

* * *

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A: **_

**I love anime joya:** Pues si se nos murió enserio :c

**Miss Hdzc:** Ahora sabemos quien fue el atacante, se reveló un misterio, entramos en mi parte favorita, tu lector ya sabes quien fue, los personajes no, y es el turno de adivinar de ellos, las cosas no están para nada fáciles si te pones a pensar que hay dos personas involucradas y se cubrirán unas con otras. ¡Saludos!

**Its Me AF2:** Ya vimos lo que pasó en realidad, hay un atacante suelto y está cubriendo muy bien las evidencias. Todos están en peligro.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	38. Chapter 35

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

El funeral de Tsuyu le generó demasiados sentimientos que no le gustaba experimentar.

Tristeza, por recordar a su amiga que estuvo en las buenas y en las malas: era horrible y desconcertante verla en un ataúd, sabiendo que ya nunca más estaría a su lado sonriéndole como solía hacer para animarla, se había ido, y ya no iba a regresar jamás.

Lástima, al ver a sus padres y hermanos llorarle y culpándose a ellos mismos por haber aceptado el cambio de medicamentos que la desestabilizó y causó su muerte.

Culpabilidad, eso no lo había sentido en un principio, pero mientras las personas se acercaban a dar las condolencias, se pudo percatar que algunas miradas la juzgaban, como si la culparan por tener un acosador suelto que al no poder desquitarse con ella lo hacían con sus cercanos.

(Yaoyorozu, que nunca se despegó de su lado le dijo que esas solo eran tristezas mal dirigidas, pero sentía que algo de eso era verdad).

Y lo peor, incomodidad. El velorio iba a ser discreto ante los medios, pero de alguna u otra forma varios reporteros encontraron la ubicación del lugar y estaban merodeando, ni siquiera en esa situación se mostraban comparecientes y respetuosos por la muerte de Tsuyu y sólo querían una nota. Eso, además de que estaba la policía de incógnito para ver si encontraban algún sospechoso, hacía que el ambiente no fuese para nada tranquilizador.

A la policía la podía entender, de acuerdo al perfil que estaban deduciendo, el asesino podría presentarse como un conocido e incluso ser tan cínico de acercarse a sus padres para dar sus condolencias. Los padres de Tsuyu al saberlo estaban alerta, posiblemente estarían cara a cara con quien golpeó a su hija tan salvajemente y debían de mostrar agradecimiento por recibir unas palabras vacías.

— Me voy a sentar — Declaró Uraraka mientras veía a las personas alrededor de la sala de la funeraria. Era un espacio que tenía un cuarto que era una capilla y afuera había un jardín con árboles y flores perfumadas, seguramente para dar una imagen de paz a los asistentes con los colores verde y blanco. El ataúd de Tsuyu estaba dentro junto con varias sillas, pero las chicas habían salido para poder despejarse un poco, la castaña sabía que había bancas alrededor del área así que empezó a girar la cabeza para encontrar alguna disponible.

— ¿Te acompaño? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu, tan incómoda como ella, se veía pálida, y caminaba lento, era como si estuviese viviendo un sueño en el que despertaría pronto. Más no lo haría.

— Como quieras, me está estallando la cabeza — Se sinceró — Veré si puedo descansar mínimo los pies.

— De acuerdo. Iré a buscar algo de azúcar y en un momento llego. — Yaoyorozu se giró hacia la construcción donde les habían mencionado había una cocina con pequeños bocadillos y Uraraka agradeció encontrar una banca cerca justo debajo de un árbol. Había podido dormir un poco más cuando la diseñadora empezó a vivir en casa de sus padres, pero desde que les habían avisado del fallecimiento de Tsuyu, no había dormido nada, y ya llevaba más de 48 horas así.

Se acomodó en la banca mirando en dirección a donde fue Yaoyorozu para que la encontrara cuando saliese. se sentía mal, aunque una parte le decía que incluso se merecía estar peor por todo lo que había ocasionado, Tsuyu no estaba, ya no iba a regresar y todo lo que había planeado se había perdido, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? No recordaba, todo parecía lejano pero a la vez cercano, y la culpa la seguía invadiendo.

¿Sus casos estaban relacionados? ¿Era a causa de ella que una de sus mejores amigas y gran persona laboralmente hablando hubiese fallecido? Quería irse, pero a la vez se sentía comprometida a quedarse, su mente era un caos y Bakugou había que tenido que salir de la ciudad justo en ese momento, le envió un par de mensajes en la mañana disculpándose, pero después ya no dijo más, seguramente estaba ocupado en otra cosa y ella no quería sentirse como una carga.

Empezó a sobarse la cabeza sin importarle si se despeinaba más de la cuenta, no estaba maquillada y su ropa ya se veía arrugada, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo su aspecto, no cuando a lo lejos veía a Yaoyorozu pálida y con ojeras, a los padres de Tsuyu desconsolados y a sus hermanos perdidos en el limbo, esa muerte les había dado un golpe muy duro.

Levantó la vista y permitió sorprenderse cuando vio a Deku vestido de civil platicando con Yaoyorozu acompañado de una rubia, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que era Toga, a decir verdad solo la pudo reconocer por una sonrisa que soltó que hizo ver sus colmillos.

Los tres estaban platicando en susurros, pero en eso su jefa giró su cabeza hacia ella, indicándoles donde se encontraba, Toga asintió y se despidió de Deku, no, Midoriya, con un beso rápido y se empezó a acercar a ella. Lo entendió, estaban hablando de algo extraoficial que la química no debería de escuchar.

— Ochako ~~ — Dijo cantante mientras se sentaba a su lado — ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves fatal.

Si tuviese algo de energía intentaría contestar algo sarcástico como como estaba con Bakugou, pero en ese momento estaba tan aturdida que dejó pasar el comentario, y el hecho de que se sentara a su lado tan cerca que podría decir que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

— Me siento fatal — Respondió.

— Me lo imagino, es horrible perder a un ser querido. Y luego con todos los reporteros "discretos" que están allá fuera — Hizo comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo la palabra discretos, y cuando bajó las manos las acomodó sobre las manos de Uraraka, cosa que la hizo respingar. Cuando levantó la vista, encontró una sonrisa en su rostro. — No te preocupes, aunque una muerte duela, te sobrepondrás. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Has perdido a alguien cercano? — Preguntó, no tanto por curiosidad, sino que prefería que hablara de cosas triviales a que fuese a recordarle la situación donde con solo imaginarla se sentía deplorable.

— Sí… hace un poco más de un año perdí a alguien importante — Dijo con una voz un poco más seria, no tan chillona y fingida como la conocía. — Pero a veces el destino te pone en tu lugar cuando quieres forzar algo, y eso ocasiona inevitablemente la muerte ¿Verdad? Confío con que él esté bien, donde quiera que se encuentre.

Uraraka sólo se limitó a asentir.

— El destino de ella no era morirse. — Debatió.

— Si no fuese así, entonces no estaríamos aquí.

La castaña estuvo a punto de girarse para golpear a su acompañante, ¿Cómo podía hablar así? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Tsuyu no debía de morir, era joven, luchaba por sus metas y lo que creía correcto. A la mierda el destino, él no podía ser tan injusto.

— Sé que duele, pero después lo entenderás, hay cosas que nadie comprende hasta mucho después.

— Sí, como por ejemplo, no entiendo que haces aquí si no conocías a Tsuyu — Respondió malhumorada, odiaba que le hablara así, no quería un consejo o frase inspiradora, no quería hablar del destino ni de lo que tenía preparado para ellas, quería a Tsuyu, viva.

Toga rio.

— Deku me dijo que tendría que grabar y presenciar el funeral por si encontraba algún sospechoso. — Dijo sin molestarse, cosa que la irritó más — Por lo que tendría que venir como un civil, así que para que fuese más creíble su coartada, me trajo como su pareja para que lo acompañase, no es tan descabellado su plan ¿O sí? A un chico se le muere su amiga y viene al funeral junto con su pareja que le muestra apoyo incondicional, muchos han de estar así.

Uraraka se obligó a no girar para ver a su alrededor, si bien el funeral sólo era para las personas cercanas a la familia y amigos, a decir verdad si había mucho movimiento, ya sea por el trabajo de sus padres o porque sencillamente Tsuyu era una de las personas más agradables que había conocido en toda su vida.

Le dio lástima que no le pudiesen hacer un funeral más formal, cosa que merecía por su trabajo en el ejército. Éste mismo se comunicó cuando se enteró de la noticia, pero la policía dijo que necesitaba un evento mucho menos estrafalario, entonces varios de sus compañeros de batallón solo se limitaron a enviar flores y sólo unos pocos asistieron, y sí, acompañados de sus parejas.

— Tomaré tu silencio como un si — Volvió a decir Toga, y Uraraka sólo desvió la mirada, no tenía deseos de hablar.

— ¿Sabes? — Dijo la química cuando hubo bastante silencio entre ambas, ya le había soltado las manos y ahora estaba mirando al cielo. — Es bueno saber tu destino, al conocerlo sabrás cómo debes de actuar y que decisiones tomar, es como una guía. Puede parecer sencillo pero en realidad es algo complicado, porque debes de ser fiel a esa creencia ante todas las situaciones, poniendo ese deseo sobre los demás.

Uraraka solo la miró, ¿Por qué no se rendía en querer entablar una conversación con ella? Decidió hacer una pregunta, sólo para no verse descortés.

— ¿Y cuál es tu destino?

— Ser feliz. — Su icónica sonrosa salió a relucir. — Mi vida fue un poquito complicada cuando era niña, entonces me dije a mi misma que lucharía por aquello que me hiciera feliz. — Su mirada fue hasta con Midoriya, dando a entender que él era su nueva, o más fuerte felicidad. — Si no luchas por tus sueños ¿Quién lo hará? — Preguntó al aire. — Así que todo lo que he hecho, es para ser feliz.

— Eso no parece complicado. — Dedujo Uraraka.

— Puede parecer que no, pero no dirías eso cuando te tocara deshacerte de aquello que te hace infeliz, hay veces en que uno actúa de una forma en que se desconoce, aunque sabes que es para un bien mayor. — Uraraka asintió. Volvió el silencio a ellas más ya no era incómodo como antes, ambas se habían perdido en sus pensamientos, cada una a su modo, por supuesto.

— Piensa en tu destino ¿Sí? — Toga dijo mientras se ponía de pie, al parecer la conversación entre Midoriya y Yaoyorozu había terminado. — Piensa en donde quieres estar y cómo quieres sentirte. Yo soy feliz a lado de él, pero también soy feliz platicando contigo, me gustas, así que piensa en mí más que como una conocida. Puedes confiar plenamente en mí, si alguna vez sientes miedo de estar sola puedes hablarme a cualquier hora.

— Gracias — Contestó, sin tomar muy enserio sus palabras, en su inconsciente pensaba que ella era del tipo de persona aduladora que terminaba siendo falsa.

— De nada, piensa que no seré feliz si tú no eres feliz, y te advierto, no me quieres ver infeliz.

Soltó una risita.

— Descuida, no lo haré, no a propósito.

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**I lOve anime jOya**: El Midoriya que vemos en la historia es Villan Deku, o bueno, así me lo imagino yo, amo sus fanarts. Y perdón por la trolleada, fueron los últimos momentos de confusión de la ranita y quería plasmar bien sus sentimientos, una disculpa, hasta a mi se me salieron las lágrimas.

**Its Me AF2**: Pequeños detalles que hacen una gran diferencia :C Todo fue un engaño y la única chica que podía hablar fue silenciada, entramos en el último arco del fic y vemos el cinismo de los atacantes, ahora sólo falta su versión de los hechos, si es que tienen alguna.

**Miss Hdzc:** Por supuesto que habrá un capítulo con el punto de vista de los demás, siento que los primeros capítulos eran para conocer las personalidades de los personajes, pero ahora que ya todo el escenario está establecido, todo va mucho más rápido, o al menos así lo siento yo, ya escuchamos un poquito sobre Toga y su mención que creo que es obvio se nota hace referencia a Twice, te juro que no quiero poner tantas cosas, pero mis dedos escriben solos. Tal como dices Deku siente que no hace nada mal por el hecho de que siente que Uraraka es de su propiedad, y tal como dijiste, al ver que la chica se está alejando de sus manos saliendo con su amigo, pues es algo que lo descontrola terriblemente, más cuando tiene a alguien que lo apoya y que puede hacerle verlo como un heroe, cosa que es su plan. ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	39. Chapter 36

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase "_El tiempo no espera a nadie_"? Uraraka la acaba de entender.

El funeral había acabado, el cuerpo de Tsuyu había sido cremado y todos los asistentes se habían retirado para volver a sus casas y regresar a la monotonía. Ella también lo hizo, y sentía un vacío, uno que la albergaba cuando después de semanas entró al edificio de su trabajo y vio un asiento ocupado por una chica que no conoció, y que sabía a quién pertenecía en realidad ese puesto.

El tiempo y la empresa no esperaron a que Tsuyu despertara y ocupara su lugar, ese día Uraraka se sintió vulnerable, porque sabía que todas las personas eran prescindibles en el trabajo y no importaba quien realizara una labor con tal de que la hiciera, pero en su corazón era diferente, una persona dejaba una huella, y era imposible borrarla, incluso con el pasar del tiempo.

Se recordó cuando estaba en las organizaciones benéficas; usualmente estaba en campañas para gente de escasos recursos y niños sin hogar, pero una vez participó en una alianza donde estaba un grupo se dedicaba a apoyar a los familiares de personas que fallecían por cáncer de mama. Recordaba que mucha gente decía que nos les parecía justa su muerte, que aquellas personas (porque el cáncer ataca tanto mujeres como a hombres) tenían un futuro brillante.

El objetivo de la organización era ayudar a las personas para que no sintieran culpa y no guardaran rencor: ellos debían entender que lucharon con todos los medios que tuvieron a su alcance, no fue culpa de los familiares y amigos que no lucharon lo suficiente, no fue culpa del medicamento ni de los médicos y mucho menos del mismo enfermo "que se dejó morir". Simplemente había personas que se cansaban y sufrían, y preferían dejar que la enfermedad creciera pero a cambio de un poco de tiempo de calidad en casa en vez de alargar su vida en un hospital.

Enseñaban a respetar decisiones y pensar sobre que hay cosas que no pueden controlar, como un cáncer que aparece de la nada y cómo reacciona éste sobre los cuerpos de diferentes maneras. Como fue una alianza corta Uraraka no pudo adentrarse mucho en el tema, pero sentía que su situación era diferente, ella no perdió a Tsuyu por una enfermedad, sino que ella estaba bien y fue atacada, cosa que no era natural sino accionada por la mano de alguien, alguien con malas intenciones sobre ella.

Y tal como los familiares sentían que la vida no era justa con ellos, ella sentía que la vida no era justa con Tsuyu, porque alguien la había golpeado con afán de asesinarla y lo había logrado, y estaba libre disfrutando de la vida mientras una familia sufría la perdida de una hija excepcional, todo por algo que no lograba entender del todo… pero la relacionaba.

En un tiempo libre que se dio para el trabajo que parecía no tener fin, le envió un mensaje a Hagakure, ella tenía un poco más de experiencia tanatológica y seguramente sabía cómo tratar con pérdidas repentinas. Además, por lo que calculaba faltaba poco para que se aliviase, y esa situación la consolaba un poco, se iban vidas pero llegaban otras.

Cuando Hagakure contestó el mensaje, Uraraka gritó llamando la atención de Yaoyorozu que estaba tan callada como ella, pero la castaña no podía evitar sobresaltarse, al parecer las semanas que estuvo incomunicada realmente la habían alejado de todo, porque el parto se le adelanto a su excompañera y ya estaba la joven madre y su bebé en casa.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu. Uraraka se sonrojó.

— Nada, nada malo — Respondió con una sonrisa, y hasta se sintió extraña, en esos días no había sonreído mucho. — Me enteré que una amiga acaba de tener a su bebé. Ambas están bien a pesar de que no cumplió los nueve meses.

— Me alegro, deberías llevarle un presente.

La idea iluminó a la castaña, no quería estar sola en su casa por mucho tiempo, su jefa se había mudado al departamento de Jirou y a pesar de tener a Bakugou a su lado, literalmente, se sentía expuesta. Él le ofreció quedarse en su casa, pero su horario volvió a cambiar y ahora estaba trabajando por las noches, no lo culpaba, cuando lo conoció sabía de sus horarios y sus viajes exprés, y lo había aceptado así.

Negó la invitación, si estaba sola podía ser atacada tanto en casa de él como la de ella, pero mínimo su casa tenía nuevas cámaras de seguridad, si alguien iba, iba a ser identificado, sí o sí. Además, siguiendo la tradición que los hizo ser más cercanos, King volvió a estar en casa de ella, ese perrito le daba mucha confianza, y sabía que el atacante mínimo iba a recibir una mordida notoria por parte de él, King era Brandy en su _Once Upon a Time in Uraraka_*.

— Sí, es una amiga cercana — Respondió mientras preguntaba en su celular si podía ir a visitar a su amiga.

Hagakure contestó que la recibía con todo gusto porque estaba en la cuarentena y Ojiro no la dejaba salir a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Uraraka se animó, hizo su trabajo más motivada y empezó a programarse para salir e ir a algún centro comercial, necesitaba llevar el mejor presente de todos. Además, el ir de compras y pensar en otras cosas la despejarían y se sintió aliviada de tener otra amiga en la cual confiar… hasta que pensó en que también le podría pasar algo como a Tsuyu.

Dejó de escribir en el teclado, ¿Podría ser…? Se sintió incómoda, no quería exponer a Hagakure con su bebé cuando ambas estaban solas en casa y mucho más vulnerables que cualquier persona promedio.

Sintió el cuarto pequeño y una sensación de ahogo la invadió… tuvo que dejar caer una lapicera para poder distraerse por el sonido, y eso alertó a su jefa que no se había percatado de su cambio de humor.

— ¿Uraraka? — Preguntó la azabache.

— Yaoyorozu… — Ella contestó lentamente, sin mirarla a los ojos — ¿Crees que si voy con mi amiga, el acosador podría atacarla como a Tsuyu?

La nombrada se tapó la boca inmediatamente, seguramente no lo había pensado y se imaginó una escena horrorosa. Se paró de su asiento y fue hacia la castaña que seguía viendo a la nada.

— No. No sé. — Contestó mientras colocaba una silla a su lado y le tomaba una mano, estaba helada. — Creo que no deberíamos de pensar así.

— No pensamos en eso con Tsuyu y mira lo que sucedió. — Uraraka siguió con la mirada perdida y no se percató que Yaoyorozu estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar, su usual pulgar estaba siendo mordido indiscretamente y se estaba controlando para no temblar del miedo.

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

— Tal vez deberías de preguntarle a Bakugou… — Yaoyorozu omitió agregar "Por si acaso" porque sabía que eso la iba a alterar mucho más, la estabilidad mental de ambas estaba a nada de quebrarse, y comentarios así no ayudaban en nada.

— Está en una reunión en no sé dónde, no me dijo el lugar, solo me avisó y prometió reportarse cuando estuviera libre, creo que no va a llegar hasta mañana al medio día.

La azabache se mordió más fuerte la uña del pulgar, tanto que le dolió. Algo no le cuadraba con esa explicación, ella había seguido teniendo contacto con Midoriya, Todoroki e incluso Mina, y ninguno de los tres había mencionado algún curso o un viaje de parte de Bakugou. Era obvio que si ella estaba sola se la iba a encargar a alguien, su amiga o algún compañero para que vigilara la casa.

— Contactaré a Endeavor, seguramente él conseguirá que Todoroki me conteste. — Mintió, pero no sabía que cosa hacer en ese caso, no tenía cabeza para pensar, sólo se limitó a limpiar sus ojos rápidamente para mostrar una imagen más segura y confiable.

— Creo… creo que sería buena idea.

— Iré a hacer unas llamadas, no tardo. — La tranquilizó mientras tomaba su celular para dejar la oficina — Prométeme que estarás bien.

— Te prometo que seguiré trabajando hasta terminar esto. —Contestó Uraraka mientras señalaba la pila de papeles pendientes, era casi tan grande como la de ella, pero su compañera estaba trabajando más lento de lo usual, así que le tomaría bastante tiempo.

— Me conformaré. — Dijo al salir de la oficina.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras aun recibía pésames, era surreal, la gente la relacionaba tanto con Tsuyu que la veían como si fuera una familiar más y se sentían con la obligación de dar sus condolencias, sentimientos falsos o sinceros no importaba, eso le daba tranquilidad.

Se metió a la oficina de su padre sin admirarla mucho, desde niña se había mentalizado que ese lugar iba a llegar a ser suyo en el futuro, pero con la reciente renuncia de Geten a causa de la molestia que le causó que lo interrogaran como posible atacante, la amenaza de su padre se cumplió y ese sueño se estaba esfumando entre sus dedos, él la había corrido, y tenía solo un par de meses para encontrar una nueva oficina.

Pero aún tenía la llave de aquella sala, así que aprovechando que él no estuviese ahí, decidió aprovechar la privacidad que el penthouse brindaba.

— Todoroki, hola — Saludó cuando él contestó al tercer timbre, no era nada cuando pensaba que él era el nuevo comandante.

"Hola. Me sorprende que me llames, ¿Qué necesitas?" Escuchó del otro lado de la línea, le gustaba su sinceridad aunque la cohibía un poco, iba directo al grano, no usaba los típicos saludos a los que estaba acostumbrada y eso la desconcertaba.

— Estoy bien, gracias, pues verás sólo llamaba para preguntarte algo.

"Te escucho" Tomó un poco de aire para tomar valor.

— Uraraka dice que quiere ir a visitar a una amiga, pero de alguna forma teme que el acosador señale a su amiga y la ataque como lo hizo con Tsuyu, ella está recién aliviada y está en casa con su bebé, y… pues…

"Entiendo" Yaoyorozu suspiró, odiaba siquiera imaginar los peores escenarios, porque sabía que si había un patrón, ella sería la siguiente en ser embestida.

— ¿Crees que pueda ir a visitarla? Sé que es peligroso, pero tú me has dicho que debemos intentar seguir con nuestra vida normal. Pero tampoco hay que exponer más gente.

Todoroki pensó por un momento.

"Sí, si hay alguna manera para que vaya y nos ayude un poco" Dijo finalmente "¿Por qué ella no le dijo a Bakugou personalmente? Odio admitirlo, pero él tiene un gran poder para convencer a los suyos para que hagan trabajo extra".

— No lo quiere molestar — Al decir aquello se golpeó la cabeza en un intento de que se le arreglara ¿Enserio esa era su mejor mentira? Hasta Kaminari mentía mejor, y él era un terrible mentiroso.

"Ah, sí, el viaje para con sus padres, lo olvidaba"

Yaoyorozu tuvo que fingir una tos seca para evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva, lo sabía, había algo sospechoso ahí.

— Y yo… — Dijo mientras evitaba sonrojarse, no era tan atrevida, pero necesitaba más información, a cualquier costo — ¿No te molesto con mi llamada? ¿No estabas en alguna junta o algo parecido?

Al último le tembló la voz, no sabía si aún se coqueteaba así o sus habilidades estaban obsoletas, había pocas cosas que no manejaba bien, y el coqueteo era una de ellas. Aunque Todoroki era Todoroki, así que puede que tuviese algo de suerte.

"No, hace más de un mes hubo un congreso y no habrá otro hasta el próximo mes".

— Ah — Soltó naturalmente.

"Entonces…"

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó al volver a concentrarse en la conversación, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Entonces con la visita de Uraraka. Haré que dos de mis agentes la sigan, uno para vigilarla y otro para buscar un posible acosador…". Yaoyorozu se obligó a detener su imaginación sólo para escuchar las indicaciones que le daba el oficial.

Cuando colgó la llamada sintió un peso en los hombros, había algo raro con Bakugou… No le podía decir a Uraraka en su estado, mucho menos a Mina que sospechaba tenía una lengua algo suelta, y ya había gastado la oportunidad para hablar con Todoroki, pero no podía dejar a su amiga en manos de un mentiroso.

Fue hacia el escritorio de su padre y en un vaso que no le importó revisar que tan limpio estaba se sirvió whisky, solo y caliente, no era una bebida que le agradara pero necesitaba alcohol. Se sentó en la gran silla mientras sujetaba su cabeza y bebía, lo siguió haciendo hasta que en el segundo vaso tuvo una idea, apenas se fuese Uraraka, ella contactaría con Deku, por lo menos era alguien confiable que había estado en las buenas y las malas.

Uraraka se sintió feliz cuando escuchó las noticias de su jefa.

* * *

— ¿Entonces sí podre ir?

— Sí, sólo necesitas hacer muchas paradas. Te vas en taxi a un lado, caminas a otro, tomas un transporte público, te metes a tiendas diversas, compras cosas sencillas, el regalo y más cosas, y para ir con tu amiga haces el mismo recorrido en distinto orden. No debes de ir lineal, tus movimientos deben de ser aleatorios, para que nadie haga lo mismo que tú y así se distinga si alguien te sigue, te estará vigilando la policía.

La castaña se sorprendió por tan tedioso e inteligente plan.

— Suena que tomará tiempo, pero lo haré.

— Todoroki me dijo que me avisaría cuando los oficiales estuviesen fuera del edificio, apenas lleguen, vete. No los hagas esperar.

— Pero… ¿Y el trabajo?

Ambas miraron la enorme pila de trabajo pendiente.

— Aunque te quedes hasta noche, no vas a acabar hoy. Ven mañana que tengas más energías.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntó Uraraka, sentía que se estaba tomando demasiados permisos que no le correspondían.

— Segura. ¡Qué va! — Gritó la azabache, y con solo ese gesto, Uraraka sospechó que había tomado. Le pareció extraño, no estaba así en la mañana, aunque tampoco había hablado mucho, así que seguramente debió de haber tomado en el transcurso del día, sospechó si su jefa habría aplicado el consejo de Kaminari de poner ron oscuro en su café matutino, era la única idea que se le ocurría.

— ¡Qué va! — Volvió a repetir — ¡Cuando se acabe toda la planeación de la colección nos iremos de aquí!

— Lo siento — Dijo Uraraka, ya sabía sobre la amenaza del padre de Yaoyorozu, pero no se había puesto a hablar seriamente con su jefa sobre el asunto y cómo lo resolverían. Y si era sincera, ese era el menor de sus problemas actualmente, aunque sabía que tenían una fecha límite.

— Descuida, siempre fui independiente. No resentiremos mucho el cambio salvo por la ubicación.

— Yaoyorozu…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Te preocupas por mí, yo me preocupo por ti, somos amigas ¿Eso hacemos no? Además, este año hemos estado más unidas que nunca, y seguiremos así. Que importan los cambios, por eso nos volvimos a reencontrar, simplemente es una nueva etapa, además, podremos decorar la nueva oficina a nuestro gusto, quiero cojines verdes.

Uraraka sonrió, Yaoyorozu había bebido un poco, solo lo necesario para relajarse y desinhibirse, a veces le gustaba esa versión de ella, era más sincera, pero lo que le molestaba era que tuviera que recurrir al alcohol para llegar a ese estado.

— Y yo cortinas rayadas. — Agregó.

— ¡Y un cuadro de un perro!

Ambas empezaron a reír como tontas. Desde que habían estado en casa de sus padres no se habían puesto así hablando de tontería, el ambiente se sintió mucho más relajado, y al parecer ninguna de las dos quería trabajar más.

Siguieron bromeando por primera vez en días hasta que vibró el celular de Yaoyorozu, la policía ya estaba en posición.

— Vete, mientras más tiempo tengas, mejor. — Le dijo cuándo explicó el contenido de su mensaje.

— Prométeme que tú también te irás.

— Sólo hago una llamada y me voy. — La tranquilizó su jefa. — Te veo mañana.

— Hasta mañana — Uraraka empezó a guardar sus cosas. — Cuídate.

— Tú también, ¡Te quiero!

— ¡Yo también te quiero!

La castaña entonces salió de la oficina y del edificio agradeciendo toparse con poca gente, siemrpe la evitaba, pero en su nueva situación mucho más: en la mañana se había topado con Shinsou, que al inicio pareció querer acercarse para decirle algo pero al final se arrepintió, porque iba en su dirección con un gesto extraño y después giró notoriamente hacía otro lado, ella sólo pudo levantar los hombros mientras luchaba para llegar a su oficina, su cabeza no daba para más.

Empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a dónde estaba el centro comercial. Se dirigió a una parada de autobuses y ahí tomó el primer camión que se encontró, al pasar diez cuadras se bajó en otra parada y volvió a repetir el procedimiento, diez cuadras eran pocas para algunas personas que preferían caminar, así que era muy notorio quien duraba poco tiempo en el transporte, al hacer ese movimiento tres veces, sabía que había logrado confundir a cualquiera.

Luego tomó un taxi, que la dejó 2 cuadras antes del centro comercial y caminó lo que faltaba. Uraraka estaba concentrada en su plan, no se iba a fijar a sus alrededores para ver qué policías las seguían, debía de verse natural, y volteando hacia todos lados sólo haría que el acosador pensase que ella escondía algo, y no sabía que reacción iba a tomar él, debía de tener la vista fija al frente por su seguridad.

Se metió a una tienda de regalos donde no compró nada, luego a una dulcería, y a una tienda de zapatos, después a una tienda maternal donde sí compró cosas y después revisó la cartelera del cine. Fue a la zona de comida a comprar unas galletas y entonces pensó que ya era suficiente. Tomó un transporte que la dejó en un supermercado, hizo un poco de tiempo jugando a la máquina de peluches donde no sacó nada, y después tomó un taxi para con Hagakure.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga estaba exhausta, si quería quedarse mucho tiempo no lo podría hacer, ya estaba empezando a extrañar su cama.

Hagakure la recibió con una bebé en brazos, se veía tan tierna y frágil dormida en los brazos de su madre que se sintió conmovida, ella era alguien inocente en todos los aspectos. La nueva mamá la colocó en un portabebé que tenía en la sala y entonces ambas decidieron platicar ahí.

Ojiro se había enamorado tanto de su hija que decidió a cuidar mucho más a Hagakure, así que ésta sólo le pudo ofrecer fruta picada a su invitada, porque era lo único que le llevaba su marido para que estuviera sana, Uraraka se sintió culpable cuando explicó que ella había llevado golosinas y galletas, pero su anfitriona vio como ojos brillantes las bolsitas que iban sacando.

Así que terminaron envolviendo rebanadas de manzana con gomitas en forma de serpientes.

La primera platica fue sin duda la bebé, Uraraka preguntó por todos los detalles, el rompimiento de fuente, la ida al hospital, el dolor que sintió en el parto y sus síntoma tiempo después. Hagakure parecía emocionarse cuando contaba la historia, estaba divertida al explicar cómo otra mujer en labor de pateó a un enfermero en su desesperación por pujar. Y le contó las horribles historias que escuchó sobre mujeres que de tanto esfuerzo se hacían del baño ahí mismo, así que le rogó que cuando estuviese en labor, fuese en ayunas.

Como si lo pudiese programar.

Lo bueno de Hagakure fue que su parto fue en cesárea, más controlado, menos dolor, aunque los primeros días no podía ir al baño y aun usaba faja, pero ella decía que había valido la pena.

Después, la conversación cambió hacia Uraraka, donde el tema se puso mucho más serio. La castaña entonces empezó a compartir el verdadero motivo de su visita, necesitaba consejos urgentes para poder sobrellevar la pena que sentía no la deja descansar, incluso cuando dormía.

— Simplemente siento que no fue justa la situación de Tsuyu, y aunque ya pasó, no me puedo hacer la idea de que esté muerta.

Hagakure con una mirada sumamente maternal le preguntó:

— ¿Sabes porque se hacen los funerales?

Uraraka negó con la cabeza.

— Se hacen para la familia, tú como difunto, perdóname la palabra, estás muerto. No sabes quienes asistieron a tu funeral y quienes no, no sabes en que caja te pusieron, en que panteón te enterraron o simplemente te cremaron. Eso sólo lo ven tus familiares o seres queridos.

…El funeral se podría decir que es la despedida que tienes con esa persona, es por eso que mucha gente va, porque te das cuenta que será la última vez en que verás a esa persona, hay gente que tiene cuentas pendientes, cosas que decir, sentimientos encontrados. Eso siempre está presente, por eso ocurren muchas "escenas" porque cada persona reacciona diferente.

…Dime ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas?

Uraraka levantó la mirada.

— ¿De lo que me arrepienta? — Hagakure asintió — Pues… que siento que el asesino puedo atacarla por culpa mía.

— Sí, pero tú no controlas las acciones de otras personas, piensa en eso. Quiero que me digas ¿Te arrepientes de alguna cosa que tú pudiste controlar?

Uraraka sintió como una barrera que no sabía que tenía se quebraba, y sintió mucha vergüenza.

— Que… que no me atreví a ver su rostro por una última vez. — Confesó. — Estuve frente al ataúd, pero no la vi, simplemente no pude, abrí los ojos, pero esa escena está borrosa en mi mente, sólo puedo recordarla cuando la vi en el hospital, herida, por mi culpa.

— ¿La puedes recordar alegre? — Preguntó Hagakure.

— Sí, pero lo veo muy lejano. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

— El tiempo es relativo en nuestro corazón — Susurró la mujer — Una sonrisa puede alegrarte por días, así como un mal momento puede traumarte por años, el corazón no entiende el concepto de los años.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Has que tu corazón recuerde la imagen de la Tsuyu feliz en lugar de la herida, piensa y cree que ni a ella ni a nadie le gustaría que la recordaran como una persona que necesitaba de lastima ¿Era orgullosa?

— Algo — Contestó.

— Entonces pon su orgullo, ¿Crees que le gustaría verte triste por su culpa? ¿Con la actitud que tenía?

Uraraka se sintió de nueva cuenta expuesta, ¿Cómo esas palabras podían llegarle tanto?

— No, ella siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme feliz.

— Entonces honra su memoria y su legado, sé feliz.

Esa palabras, no sabía porque pero le recordaban mucho a las que le había dicho Toga, al parecer, eran sinónimos las palabras de "legado" y "destino", porque sentía que la iban a llevar muy lejos de todo.

— No sé cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Has pensando en un homenaje póstumo**?

— ¿Homenaje póstumo?

— Bueno, homenaje póstumo no sería la palabra correcta, a lo que me refiero es a hacer una pequeña reunión donde varios seres queridos se juntan para hablar de la persona fallecida, comen su comida favorita, beben sus bebidas favoritas, juegan lo que él o ella jugaba e incluso ven series o escuchan música que los recuerden. Es más que todo para hablar y recordar buenas anécdotas, en un ambiente reconfortante.

— Es como una fiesta…

— Exacto, en honor a tu ser preciado. Hay gente que siente que un solo día para celebrar su cumpleaños no es suficiente y celebra toda una semana, con las muertes es igual, puede que sientas que un funeral no honra todo lo que hizo esa persona, así que este tipo de reunión te da el confort que necesitas.

Uraraka se quedó pensando, no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo.

* * *

*Referencia de Once Upon a Time in Hollywood. Hace mucho que no hacía este tipo de referencias, lo extrañaba, siento que estos Easters eggs son los que le dan esa chispa al fic.

**Y por cierto, enserio se me fue la palabra para ese tipo de eventos que describo ¿Alguien que sepa cómo se llama? Que mi cerebro está tan cansado que no puede pensar :C

¡Volvimos a las actualizaciones! Me tomé tres semanas para actualizar, wooow, no creí que me tomara tanto tiempo, pero creo que ya en capítulos pasados notaron que los capítulos eran más cortos, no tenían referencias,comentarios al termino del capítulo, y de plano no tenían la calidad con lo que los hacia (así lo siento yo), así que dije, ok, no te presiones, descansa un poco. Y pues ahora regresé, no sólo con un cap largo sino junto a la kacchako week!, que de hecho este fic se empezó a escribir en la week del año pasado, así que ya tiene un año este bebé *heart*

Sólo me queda decirles que muchas gracias por esperarme, que ya no va a haber descansos hasta acabar el fic y vamos a darle con todo. Espero también hayan descansado ustedes, les deseo lo mejor y pues de malas noticias hablamos mejor en otro lado.

Al igual que Yaoyorozu y Uraraka, ¡Los quiero!

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**missHdzc**: Amo ese meme del luchador, enserio haría tantas cosas jajajaja. Creo que aquí se nota como empieza el tema de la superación de la muerte de Tsuyu, habrá un capítulo muy divertido y algo picante la próxima semana, así que espero sigas atenta y con salud para disfrutar los próximos capítulos, ¡te mando un abrazo!

**Ana Gami**: Pues cero que no está tan sádico el fic como el libro, pero sí, a veces está demasiado deprimente por el punto de vista de Uraraka, lo bueno que ya empezó a pedir ayuda :D Fijate que yo antes de la pandemia ya llevaba clases en línea, así que al ver los memes de la gente quejándose me da mucha risa, porque es como: _¡sí, sufran como yo sufrí y nadie me entendía!_ jajajaja, no se que tan maduro se escuche eso pero sí, me alimento de las desgracias ajenas :)

**Me late el leemon:** ¡Te extrañaba! En cierta parte que bueno que lo que tenías era trabajo y no te había sucedido otra cosa, tu siempre eres bienvenida al "volver", aunque para mi nunca te fuiste, te comprendo totalmente con lo que la gente no pone de su parte, y hasta parece que interfieren para alentar las cosas, descuida ese sentimiento de frustración lo tenemos todo en algún momento, simplemente tenemos que seguir adelante :C  
Bueno, del manga no te has perdido mucho, ha habido muchos descansos, así que espero ya estés al día :D Te mando un abrazo.

**Nessabandeer:** ¡Que bueno que te guste la historia! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios :D

**Girl Chan01**: Lo de Camie se verá pronto! Pero si, va a tener su participación, enserio me gustó que hayas pensado en ese hueco, se va a llenar pronto y espero te guste como va a quedar la historia. Por el momento te traigo una premisa de una reunión que va a tener diversión, llanto, y que hará que la relación entre ambos protagonistas avance de nivel :D

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	40. Chapter 37

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

— ¿Un velatorio?

Uraraka dudó por un momento, pero se mordió los labios para poder contestar.

— Sí. — Dijo casi en un susurro, no sabía si era por la pena de la idea que había tenido Hagakure o por el hecho de que hablaba casi a las 12 de la noche.

"_Nena…"_ Empezó Mina, pero ella se le adelantó.

— Sé que suena peligroso, pero sería en mi casa, hay cámaras, puerta nueva y a lado está la casa de Bakugou, él llegará mañana a medio día, así que estaríamos seguras. Además, estás invitada, con una policía entre nosotras estaríamos totalmente protegidas….

Hubo un silencio en la línea, Uraraka estaba dispuesta a llorar de ser necesario para conseguir el permiso. Hagakure le había recomendado realizar el velatorio lo más pronto posible, para que superara el miedo a las sorpresas, porque su psique en ese momento relacionaba lo inesperado con algo doliente, así que debía de convencerse de que con algo súbito también podría tener buenas experiencias.

"_¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo_?" Preguntó Mina. Y ella cerró los ojos, derrumbando otra pared que había creado. Se sentía desesperada, en su afán de tranquilizarse creó barreras y murallas en su corazón y estaba comenzando a desconocerse a sí misma.

— No me siento bien — Confesó aún con los ojos cerrados y hablando pausando — Desde que fui al funeral no he podido dormir, las pastillas ya no me sirven, y siento una carga que me está aplastando lentamente. Me siento asfixiada — Empezó a lagrimear, y se sintió entre avergonzada y feliz: avergonzada porque la escucharan, y feliz porque desde su regreso no había podido llorar, hasta ahora.

— No creas que no sé el riesgo que corro, soy la primera en saberlo, la paranoia que me sigue se encarga de recordármelo a cada momento. — Suspiró. Tenía la voz demasiado quebrada, y sintió que tal vez no estaba hablando con la persona correcta, más una vez empezó a liberarse, no podía detenerse — Pero necesito despedirme de mi amiga. Me siento culpable, y tal vez sólo con esto pueda conseguir un poco de paz.

Silencio. A Uraraka por un momento dejó de importarle lo que diría Mina, sintió que había dado un gran paso, y tal vez ella podría celebrar el velatorio sola. Pero después de un momento se escuchó como se escuchaba un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

"_Sólo porque eres la novia de Bakugou_".

Asintió con la cabeza aunque la policía no la viera, Bakugou seguía ausente y sólo le envió un mensaje diciendo buenas noches. Ella intentó llamarlo, pero la llamada se fue directamente a buzón, le envió un mensaje, pero él no le había regresado la llamada.

— Primera y última vez que pido un favor así.

"_Nena, lo que necesites para sentirte mejor"_ Fue lo que escuchó como respuesta, pero sentía que había sido mera formalidad.

Volvió a asentir y colgó la llamada. Se quedó pensando que necesitaría para hacer un gran velatorio, y por primera vez durmió más de 4 horas seguidas.

* * *

La despertó la llamada de Bakugou a primera hora de la mañana, incluso unos minutos antes de eso.

"_Cara redonda ¿Cómo estás? Acabo de leer tu mensaje_".

Uraraka se levantó del sillón donde se había quedado dormida y se tomó unos segundos para ajustar su mente y saber que responder.

— Hola Katsuki, bien, gracias. Creo que es una de las noches donde mejor he dormido — Contestó mientras veía como King estaba dormido en otro sillón.

"_¿Te desperté?" _

— No importa — Negó con un bostezo mal disimulado — Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

"_¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Esperar a que tú hermosa y perfecta pareja regrese?"_

Ella sonrió.

— En parte, debo de preparar un velatorio.

"_¿Velatorio? ¿Quién falleció?"_

— Es para Tsuyu — Explicó, y por primera vez no le dolió tanto pronunciar su nombre — Sé que usualmente es el velorio y el funeral, pero siento que debo de despedirme bien de ella, así que será una pequeña reunión con anécdotas, alcohol, juegos de azar…

"_¿Y mujerzuelas_?" Bakugou interrumpió y ella soltó la carcajada. Ese día había descansado y tenía una misión, así que en parte se sentía optimista, más agregando los comentarios por parte de él, su humor mejoró bastante.

King se despertó por el ruido, más al ver a la chica frente a sí, simplemente se bajó de la silla y se fue caminando dignamente a la habitación. Era un perro con mucha personalidad, y al parecer valoraba sus horas de sueño.

— Depende — Contestó coqueta — ¿Me dejas traer hombrezuelos a la casa? Me gustaría un stripper con uniforme de policía, rubio.

Escuchó una pequeña risa a través del teléfono.

"_Sé exactamente donde conseguir uno". _

Y así hablaron y coquetearon por más de media hora. Bakugou confirmó que regresaba ese día, así que aceptó vigilar el velatorio con la condición de que fuesen a comer juntos, Uraraka se sintió tranquila, tal vez si la estaba consintiendo ese aspecto, pero él tenía ese poder de adivinar cuando ella necesitaba algo, y aunque lo hiciera desinteresadamente, ella lo valoraba con todo su ser.

Él le gustaba, pero se estaba empezando a enamorar.

Después de su llamada y de acordar ciertos detalles decidió darse una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la oficina, era temprano, pero necesitaba avanzar el máximo trabajo posible, debía de pedir la tarde libre para comprar lo que necesitara y también se había comprometido a comer, cosa que le quitaría tiempo, así que ni siquiera desayunó y tomó el coche para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Ese día se propuso no presionarse por la pila de hojas que rebasaba los 30 centímetros de alto y se concentraría en revisar los trabajos pendientes uno por uno sin fijarse cuando faltaba. Llegó antes de las 8 de la mañana, tomó una bebida energética de una maquina dispensadora y al atravesar recepción, fue valiente y se atrevió a leer el nombre de la nueva recepcionista: Mahoro Shimano.

El rostro de aquella chica que sonrió educada cuando la vio llegar, mostraba que tal vez era la trabajadora más joven de todo el edificio, seguramente aún estaba en sus prácticas profesionales o se acaba de graduar. Uraraka sólo movió la cabeza como respuesta y se concentró el llegar al elevador, no la odiaba, simplemente sentía que ella no debería de haber estado ahí, no en ese puesto en ese tiempo.

Pero nadie se había quejado de ella, y al parecer era reservada y discreta, así que no había preguntado mucho por Tsuyu, por los reporteros o el problema legal en el que estaban envueltas, simplemente se dedicaba a trabajar y listo. Conociéndose, Uraraka sabía que la aceptaría, pero también conociéndose, sabía que no iba a ser por el momento.

Al sentarse en su escritorio un poco más relajada, el trabajo se le hizo mucho más fácil, tal vez porque el día anterior había hecho lo más tedioso, o sencillamente porque era un nuevo día y las energías se le renovaron. Cuando llegó Yaoyorozu, se sorprendió al ver cómo había bajado la torre de hojas de trabajo pendiente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? — Preguntó sin saludar su jefa.

— Un poco más de una hora — Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza, y veía el reloj ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

— No lo parece.

— Tomé una bebida energizante, y quiero tiempo para hablar contigo.

Yaoyorozu, que apenas estaba acomodando sus cosas se quedó congelada a medio sentar, al parecer no se imaginaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó dubitativa.

Ella tomó aire.

— No hemos hablado de cómo nos sentimos. — Empezó la castaña — O bueno, yo no lo he hecho, no totalmente — Se sinceró. — Extraño a Tsuyu.

Yaoyorozu se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, ellas habían estado juntas y se habían consolado diciéndose que "Mañana sería un mejor día", pero no se pusieron a hablar sobre cómo se sentían en el "hoy".

— Yo también la extraño — Contestó mientras bajaba la mirada — Siempre nos imagine a nosotras de ancianas juntas en algún restaurant elegante. Los jóvenes iban a vernos y decir entre ellos _"¿Aún se juntan? ¿Qué tantas experiencias han vivido? ¿Cómo se han soportado tantos años?"_ Y nosotras al escuchar esos comentarios les responderíamos con una sonrisa pícara mientras seguíamos platicando.

El tono de la azabache cambió, y Uraraka reconoció que era un sueño que nunca le había comentado.

— Recordaríamos anécdotas juntas y reiríamos a pesar de haber contado esas historias más de 100 veces, y cuando menos nos diéramos cuenta, ya sería la hora de regresar a nuestros hogares, donde tendríamos que preparar la casa para recibir la visita de algún nieto o sobrino que llevaría la cena porque nos considera tan ancianas que ya debemos alejarnos de la cocina. — Suspiró — Nunca me imaginé que sobrevivir de un criminal fuese un tema que tocaríamos. En mi fantasía siempre éramos cuatro, pero míranos, sólo restamos dos. Y él sigue libre.

Ahora Uraraka bajó la mirada, la culpa volvió a invadirla, sentía que siempre había algo que la relacionaba con la partida de sus amigas, y aunque Hatsune seguía con vida, el que se hubiese alejado de su círculo de amigas era también por su culpa, no lo habían hablado, pero lo sabía.

— Es por eso que me quiero despedir de Tsuyu como corresponde— Volvió a pronunciar palabra — Quiero hacer un velatorio en su honor. Sé que suele ser antes del entierro, pero la quiero recordar como era antes de todo el asunto del admirador. Quiero que sea la despedida que realmente se merece, no con reporteros y policía infiltrada, sino con su grupo de amigas, con su segunda familia.

Yaoyorozu la abrazó, fue algo repentino pero liberador, el contacto la hizo sentir apoyada, no era la única que se sentía mal.

— Es una idea maravillosa. — Dijo la diseñadora sin soltar su agarre. — Cuenta conmigo.

Se siguieron abrazando mientras intentaban controlar sus deseos de llorar.

— Sería hoy — Volvió a tomar palabra Uraraka — En la noche, en mi casa, la policía ya autorizó el evento. Mina estará con nosotras y Bakugou nos vigilará desde su casa, estaremos seguras.

— ¿Quiénes irán? — La pregunta de Yaoyorozu la hizo respingar.

— Mmmmmm. Nosotras dos, Mina, Hagakure mi amiga… dile a Jirou y yo le hablo a la hermana de Tsuyu. Será noche de chicas. — Uraraka sintió como su jefa se separaba de ella para tallarse los ojos y mostrar una sonrisa, esa que le decía que le iba a apoyar en todo.

— Me encanta — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos — ¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas? Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

Uraraka lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

— Es lo que te quería comentar. Necesito la tarde libre para comprar lo que falta — "_Todo_", se dijo en su mente: el refrigerador estaba vacío, y la alacena cubierta de polvo salvo por la comida de King, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tener todo listo a tiempo. — Esta fiesta la estoy planeando yo, así que quiero prepararla con mis propios medios, así le daré la despedida que se merece.

— Tomate el día si quieres, pero ¿segura que no necesitas nada? — La castaña empezó a organizar su logística, si la hermana de Tsuyu asistía, había posibilidad de que ella llevara la comida, y quien mejor que su hermana para saber cuáles eran sus platillos favoritos. Ella se enfocaría en la música, y decoración. Y Hagakure de las actividades para "cerrar ciclos". Si lo pensaba así sólo había una cosa que faltaba, y era el fuerte de su jefa.

— Bebidas, necesito una barman que prepara bebidas tan fuertes que nos hagan cantar y llorar con toda la pasión que podamos.

— ¡Ahorita mismo le pido a Kaminari que me pase su libro de recetas! — Dijo emocionada, pero luego se calló. — ¿Te acuerdas? Nuestra última borrachera fue el día de la sesión de fotos, cuando todo esto empezó.

Ella intentó ser optimista.

— Entonces esta borrachera deberá de ser mejor, porque si aquella fue el inicio, ésta será el final.

* * *

Cuando dieron las 11 de la mañana Uraraka salió del edificio tomando su coche y sin hacer muchos rodeos. No estaba siendo vigilada por la policía, pero había llegado antes de la hora del trabajo y estaba saliendo temprano, si su acosador la seguía sabría que algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando desde ayer, y si era tan observador como pensaba, sabría que la policía la estaba resguardando, ojalá pensara que ese día sería igual.

No necesito hacer paradas alternas, su agenda la llevaría a muchos lugares distintos en varios puntos de la ciudad. Aprovechó la mañana y le habló a la hermana de Tsuyu, Satsuki, ella estuvo encantada por ser invitada al velatorio, y dijo que sentía que también lo necesitaba para despejarse, y tal como esperaba, se ofreció en llevar comida y postre para las asistentes.

Eso estaba cubierto, pero en medio de la plática, también dio una idea genial, si bien la reunión iba a ser por Tsuyu, sería lindo que tuviese una temática, y las ranas eran el animal favorito de su amiga, así que se decidió que el tema era "Naturaleza verde y ranas". Ahora Uraraka debía de conseguir no sólo globos y serpentinas, sino una piñata e imágenes cute de esos animales.

Se paró en una tienda para fiestas, compró decoraciones y a pesar de no encontrar figuras de ranas, vio varios gorros de animales que le llamaron la atención.

"_Son para cabinas fotográficas_" Le dijo la encargada del local. Y eso le dio otra idea, comprar una cámara instantánea.

Puede que su economía no estuviese muy holgada, pero al parecer ser perseguida por un acosador hizo que sus padres y tíos decidieran que podían ayudarla con dinero, ¿Para qué? Aun no lo sabía, pero ese extra, más la quincena puntual que seguía llegando, hizo que se pudiese dar ese pequeño lujo.

Pagó los gorros y empezó a preguntarse dónde podía conseguir esas imágenes de ranas, pasó por varias dulcerías, piñaterías y al final en una papelería consiguió unas siluetas de cartón que le encantaron. Para ese momento ya era la hora de comida, y se había puesto de acuerdo con Bakugou de comer en un centro comercial no muy lejos de ahí.

Manejó hacia el centro comercial y al bajarse cerca del restaurante, pudo ver como su pareja estaba en la puerta del local con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado. Era divertido y lindo ver como ambas emociones se reflejaban en él simultáneamente.

— ¿Me esperaste mucho? — Preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

— Te esperaría toda una vida. — Respondió mientras se giraba, pero en vez de volverla a abrazar, tomó la chaqueta que sostenía y mostró que ésta escondía algo. Desenredó la prenda y mostró un peluche de máquina de garra. — Toma, lo saqué para ti en mi viaje.

Uraraka saltó a sus brazos, ese gesto iba a ser inolvidable y parecía que el destino los apoyaba, porque estaba recibiendo un peluche de rana, tal como el tema del que él no tenía ni idea.

— ¡Es hermoso! — Dijo mientras se separaba y lo tomaba, Bakugou estaba totalmente sonrojado, y varia gente empezó a observarlos, era obvio con el escándalo que ella hizo, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. — Katsuki, enserio gracias.

Él solo sonrió orgulloso mientras la tomó por la cintura y le abrió la puerta para entrar al restaurante.

* * *

Actualización en día que no es y más corto de lo que debería, pero si no lo hago hoy no sé cuando lo vaya a hacer. ¿Recuerdan que dije que ya iba a volver porque me sentía mejor? Pues el destino me dijo, nel cabrona, y mi abuelo resultó positivo de covid-19. Con 79 años, diabetico e hipertenso, aunque esté tranquilo y estable por el momento, nos dijeron que no nos confiaramos, cualquier cosa puede suceder. Cuando me enteré, le pregunté que como rayos se había contagiado si yo era la que salía a comprar el mandado y la que trabajaba en un hospital: me confesó que se escapaba de la casa para hacer alguna compra rápida. Y eso fue más que suficiente para enfermar al anciano, tanto que ya tiene un tanque de oxigeno.

Cuidense mucho, espero estén bien, saludables y con energía para soportar las clases en línea. Quiero creer que mi abuelo estará bien, ya ha sobrevivido al cáncer, así que le digo que un virus chino no debería de derrotarlo, pero todo es al azar, no quiero asegurar nada. Espero les guste el capítulo, el siguiente será una noche loca de chicas y temas hot. ¡Les encantará! Enserio ya quería continuar escribiendo, yo misma lo necesito, pero con una situación así, me estoy ocupando más de lo normal, espero me entiendan. ¡Saludos!

**Agradecimientos especiales (y prometo contestarles a la próxima) a: **

**Royako**

**Miss Hdzc**

**NessaAbandeer**

**Its Me AF2**

**Girl Chan 01**

Enserio sus comentarios me motivan como no tienen una idea, adoro leerlos y releerlos *heart*. 

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	41. Chapter 38

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

La comida con Bakugou fue deliciosa, pero lo que más le encantó a la joven fue lo que vino después, Bakugou parecía un experto sobre velatorios, así que la llevó a un centro de fotos instantáneas para imprimir una foto de su amiga, así como comprar un portarretrato. Cuando ella le contó la hermosa coincidencia sobre la rana que le había regalado, él le lanzó una sonrisa pícara y también la llevó a una tienda de artículos geek, donde consiguió unos monederos en forma de rana que servirían de recuerdos de la fiesta.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron juntos yendo de compras, a pesar del cansancio notorio del rubio, él dijo que lo que sentía era poco a comparación de cómo la había extrañado. Su noviazgo no era nada convencional, el inicio de relación fue rápido y si eran sinceros, habían convivido muy poco antes de que todo se descontrolase y ella tuviese que esconderse, así que debían de aprovechar cualquier momento que pudiesen para llenar esos vacíos, y ese era el momento exacto, ambos se gustaban y estaban dando lo mejor de sí, pero también debían de dejar que las cosas fluyesen.

Compraron unos termos, y él ofreció una bocina que tenía para amenizar el ambiente, con su ayuda Uraraka consiguió mucho más cosas de las que esperaba en muy poco tiempo, así que pudo llegar temprano a la casa para recoger un poco antes de que el velatorio comenzara. Cada quien tomó su auto y nunca se separaron, ella estaba tranquila y relajada de no rodear y transbordar en lugares aleatorios, con Bakugou vigilándola, confiaba mucho más que en los dos policías de la noche anterior.

Al llegar a las casas Bakugou sacó su celular por primera vez desde que se vieron y lanzó una maldición, la castaña alcanzó a escucharlo y se alarmó, pero al ver que seguía maldiciendo con una cara que se le hacía familiar, sabía que no era nada grave, pero que sí le molestaba de sobremanera.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó aun con bolsas de compras en las manos.

— El jodido de Kirishima. — Dijo con los dientes apretados y con deseos de lanzar su celular. — La mapache le dijo de la reunión, así que organizó una segunda fiesta en mi casa para "vigilarlas", y se tomó el atrevimiento de invitar a más personas. El bastardo me las pagará.

Uraraka pensó muy bien sus palabras.

— Creo que realmente está cobrando el favor que nos están haciendo. — Susurró bajito, pero él la escuchó y ella tuvo que sonreír mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo para abrazarlo — Vamos, estamos haciendo una reunión todas las chicas que posiblemente somos objetivos del asesino poniéndonos en riesgo, y él y tú nos van a estar cuidando toda la noche, creo que unos tragos no es un mal pago por el favor ¿No crees? — No fingió la voz, pero si la hizo un poco más suave, sólo para conquistarlo, no quería que la tachara de chantajista.

— Sí, pero… ¡Mi casa!

— ¿Me perdonas? — Le preguntó lento mientras seguía abrazándolo y levantaba el rostro. Tuvo que ser estoica para no echarse a reír ahí mismo, porque la cara del policía era un poema, se veía molesto por la improvisada fiesta, pero tampoco podía enojarse con ella. Sabía que esa era un arma a su favor, pero no le diría a él eso, sería su defensa secreta. — ¿Por favor? — Y lo besó, un beso suave, pero que él transformó en demandante con el pasar de los segundos. El celular desapareció de las manos de él y la tomó por la cintura, con fuerza, y ella puso sus manos en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello liso y rebelde, aún quedaba un poco de la esencia de su perfume y lo disfrutó, tanto que soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Bakugou le mordió el labio inferior.

Ella se separó con la cara sonrojada, tenía que hacerlo si no quería que la primera vez entre ellos dos fuese recargándose en el auto de ella, en un jardín donde los verían todos. Bakugou sonreía orgulloso, cosa que la avergonzó mucho más, él no conocía la palabra pudor y decencia.

— Creo que ya sé cómo harás para que te perdone — Dijo un una voz que le dejó las piernas temblorosas y débiles. — Recoge las bolsas que tiraste.

Oh, no.

Le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de la escena en su casa y el celular, no, no, no, no caería de nuevo.

— ¿Me vas a nalguear? — Preguntó con la voz quebrada de la pena.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Uraraka empezó a balbucear algo inentendible, y ahora fue el turno de él de contener las carcajadas. Después de verla humillarse sola, se acercó y la tomó de las manos para acomodarlas en su trasero, mientras ella intentaba no chillar de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le dijo avergonzada, mientras él la sujetaba de las muñecas para que le tocara SU trasero, SUYO, de ÉL.

— Te enseño que no es nada malo tocar el culo de los demás. — Ella quiso soltarse, esa frase no era para nada la más indicada. Pero él la siguió sujetando a su trasero. — ¿A dónde vas? Anda, disfrútalo, yo lo hago, tú lo haces. No te dejaré ir hasta que lo sientas todo.

El instinto de chirriar y salir corriendo la invadía, pero lo conocía, sabía cómo era Bakugou Katsuki y dejarla libre no era una opción, así que inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para después cerrar los ojos y empezar a obedecer… Porque superando la pena, no era ningún castigo en lo absoluto.

La timidez le salía natural al momento de admirar el cuerpo de los hombres, a veces se abochornaba cuando escuchaba como en el elevador del edificio sus compañeras de trabajo iban clasificando a los hombres según el tamaño de su trasero o piernas, mientras cotilleaban sobre que Shinso llevaba un pantalón nuevo que hacía que se le notaran más sus atributos.

Y ella evitaba hacerlo, pero cuando veía a Shinso ese día, debía de admitir que ese pantalón sí le favorecía. No era tonta, mucho menos ciega, Bakugou a pesar de no ser muy alto tenía buen cuerpo, y aun cuando él vestía muy fachoso (cosa que desde que empezaron a convivir él dejó de hacerlo) o con el uniforme, indicaba que detrás de esa tela había músculos firmes, cosa que comprobó cuando lo vio en el gimnasio. Los brazos estaban musculosos, la espalda firme, y sí, su trasero estaba firme y en las proporciones necesarias para que las chicas de ventas tuviesen inspiración para promocionar cualquier marca de pantalones que él usase.

Bakugou soltó sus muñecas, ella abrió los ojos y se le quedó viendo, aún sin bajar sus manos.

— Sabía que te gustaría — Le dijo coqueto, y ella le dio un pequeño golpecito como respuesta. — Y eso me gusta a mí.

Uraraka estaba a punto de repetir su movimiento hasta que escuchó como alguien carraspeaba a lado suyo.

— Claro, coman pan enfrente de los pobres. — Era Recovery Girl, que quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo los había observado.

Uraraka se separó de golpe volviendo a sonrojarse de nuevo, mientras tomaba las bolsas de las compras.

— Buenas noches señora Chiyo. — Saludó, mientras Bakugou cruzaba los brazos, al parecer le había molestado ser interrumpido.

— Buenas noches hija — Saludo mientras ignoraba al policía, esa interrupción la había hecho a propósito.

Aun así Uraraka aprovechó para explicar de forma rápida el asunto de la policía, el acosador, y el velatorio que tendrían, para que no se preocupara por el ruido de esa noche. La anciana pareció tomar de la mejor manera todo el resumen que escuchó así que simplemente asintió mientras recomendaba que prendiesen unas velas, para que el espíritu de su amiga encontrara la luz si es que aún no había descansado en paz.

Uraraka se conmovió cuando escuchó de la mujer la historia sobre que los espíritus a veces no van "Al otro lado" porque se sienten culpables por la infelicidad que dejan en sus seres queridos, así que se quedan en la tierra sin poder encontrar su camino con el pasar de los años. Puede que fuese una superstición, pero Uraraka sentía que en parte le había arrebatado la vida a su amiga, así que no le arrebataría lo que fuese que pasase después de la muerte.

El velatorio sería su despedida, por parte de ambas.

Bakugou interrumpió la historia diciendo que si habían comprado velas e incienso. Recovery Girl, que ya se había dado por bien servida, se dirigió entonces a él mientras le pedía que cuidara muy bien a Uraraka, le dijo que ella confiaba en él, y que seguramente sería cuestión de tiempo para que atraparan al loco.

En eso la pareja tuvo razón, así que se despidieron con ese consejo y la mujer volvió a su casa.

Como ya los habían interrumpido, y Uraraka había aprovechado para tomar las bolsas y evitar agacharse. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa para preparar todo, mientras Bakugou decía amenazantemente en voz baja que con eso sólo la había perdonado a medias, y que ambos tenían un asunto por concluir.

A Uraraka se le erizó la piel, y no de miedo precisamente.

* * *

— ¡¿Se conocen?! — Preguntó Uraraka con la boca abierta al ver como Kirishima y Kaminari estaban platicando en el jardín frontal con una cerveza en mano, hablando como amigos de años.

— Desde la infancia — Sonrió Kirishima.

Él y Mina habían sido los primeros en llegar, luego llegó Satsuki, y después Jirou, preguntando por la pareja de Kirishima. Ambas, Uraraka y Mina, se preguntaron porque Jirou buscaba a ésta última nombrada, pero la cantante no les explicó y les pidió que la acompañaran a la entrada principal, donde un Kaminari estaba recibiendo una cerveza de parte del policía.

— Pertenecemos al máximo clan de clanes. ¡Los Crimson Riot! Haciendo participación en el campamento 2.0 de este año. — Apoyó Kaminari, y Uraraka distinguió el parecido entre el nombre que escuchó y el nombre clave del pelirrojo. Ambos se abrazaron mientras levantaban sus cervezas orgullos.

— Años con eso y aun no los superan, niños. — Hizo su intervención Mina y ambos hombre se soltaron, pero Kaminari se acercó hacía la policía.

— A mí también me da gusto verte. — Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

— Esperen, creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo — Comentó Uraraka extrañada entre la familiaridad que tenía el representante con la pareja de policías.

— ¿Te acuerdas del campamento de hombres que mencionó mi kiribaby el día de la fiesta del retiro de Endeavor? — Preguntó Mina, Uraraka asintió. — Pues Kaminari fue uno de los asistentes.

— Así que eso es lo que hacen en tus famosos campamentos, juntarte con amigos para emborracharte. — Soltó Jirou con los brazos cruzados, Uraraka podía jurar que vio como el chico enderezaba su espalda cuando se dirigió a la cantante.

— Y hacemos cosas de hombres. — Se defendió.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Eso no se puede decir — Intervino Kirishima — Somos una secta, no podemos decir lo que ocurre dentro.

— Nah — Chisteó Mina — Se ponen a jugar videjuegos como los frikis de closet que son.

Kirishima respingó.

— ¡Videojuegos de hombres!

— Claro porque conducir mal en Los Ángeles y ayudar a Kratos a ser el mandadero de los dioses griegos es muy macho.

— La historia de God of Wars es mucho más compleja que eso. — Defendió Kirishima, que confirmó torpemente el punto de su pareja.

— ¡Frikis! — Repitió Mina mientras canturreaba.

Al parecer la conversación iba a continuar, pero en eso llegó un auto seguido por otro. Todos los observaron y en el primer auto bajó Yaoyorozu, siendo seguida por el auto de Todoroki.

— ¡Nuevo integrante! — Gritó Kaminari, dirigiéndose a Todoroki con una cerveza cerrada en mano. Yaoyorozu con la mirada preguntó que hacia tanta gente en el jardín, y Uraraka sólo pudo levantar los hombros mientras veía como Bakugou miraba desde la puerta a todos los participantes que iba a recibir.

— ¿Nos esperaban? — Preguntó la azabache.

Mina al ver como Todoroki era secuestrado por su pareja y el rubio, entendió que la fiesta estaba por comenzar.

— Así es.

Cuando entraron de nuevo a la casa, Satsuki estaba escribiendo algo en el celular, al parecer no se había movido desde que salieron al jardín. Cuando notó la presencia de las chicas, saludó formalmente a Jirou y Yaoyorozu y explicó que se tendría que retirar temprano porque acaba de llegarle un pedido de un banquete exprés. Todas asintieron y entonces fueron a recoger las cosas que faltaban.

Yaoyorozu había llevado una parte de las bebidas, Jirou la otra, y Mina había llevado mucha decoración de luces: al parecer había tomado lo sobrante de las decoraciones de la fiesta de Endeavor, y eso, combinado con las luces que ya había puesto Uraraka con ayuda de Bakugou, hacían que el ambiente se viese como un estanque de ranas neón.

Una vez acomodadas, Uraraka hizo una video llamada, Hagakure no podía salir de su casa por cuidar a su bebé, así que decidió ser la anfitriona a distancia. Aunque al principio fue extraño ver a la chica en la Tablet y luego la televisión mientras su voz se escuchaba en la bocina de colores, las chicas se acostumbraron a la escena futurista y entonces empezaron.

Primero acomodaron el cuadro con la foto de Tsuyu en un lugar amplio, y encendieron las velas y el incienso. Hagakure hizo una oración, sencilla pero conmovedora, que hizo a Uraraka, alguien que no era religiosa, creer con quien fuese que estuviese en el más allá. Tal vez no existía, tal vez sí, pero si se daba la oportunidad de creer y tener fe, sería un consuelo que tal vez llenara su corazón, estaba en ese momento de desesperación que toda cosa que la pudiese ayudar lo aceptaría.

La oración terminó y Satsuki ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Hagakure dio la indicación de que si alguien quería llorar que lo hiciera, que ese era el momento, nadie iba a tranquilizar a nadie; era momento para desahogarse, y podían llorar entre todas o en privado, no importaba, nadie iba a hacer preguntas, nadie iba a juzgar, estaban en un espacio seguro.

Satsuki se tranquilizó y entonces Hagakure al saber de la pronta partida de la joven universitaria, decidió que era hora de cenar. Le dijo a las chicas que tomaran asiento y le pidió a la más joven de todas que explicara porque había llevado esos alimentos. Además de que sugirió que las demás hablaran de cosas que relacionaran con esa comida y Tsuyu.

Al inicio obedecieron torpes y tímidas, pero Satsuki también era alguien que quería liberarse, así que empezó a contar como descubrió que esa era la comida de Tsuyu, contó una vez que quemaron un pollo, hicieron guerra de comida y detalló como en los banquetes disfrutaban la vista de los meseros más jóvenes.

Yaoyorozu recordó las veces que comían juntas y ella llevaba extra para que probara, describió como su amiga compartía sus alimentos, les decía que era fácil la receta y al explicarla era un caos. Jirou también hizo su participación recordando una vez que también habían tomado juntas, que ella le dijo que había una receta para bajar la resaca.

Satsuki empezó a decir que ella conocía la receta y se la pasó a Jirou (que en todo momento la había tratado como alguien más, no como una famosa), mientras empezaban a platicar de más platillos y trucos para aquel temible malestar.

Después de varios minutos Uraraka se sintió cómoda, estaba recordando a su amiga "viva", y se estaba riendo de todos los recuerdos, y sin darse cuenta empezó a lagrimear de felicidad, al fin entendía a lo que se había referido Hagakure.

A veces la conversación se apagaba, pero la tanatóloga tenía preguntas para romper el hielo y todas se mostraban cooperadoras. ¿Qué era algo que te gustaba de ella y nunca se lo dijiste? ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que te ayudó a no pasar una vergüenza? ¿Cuál fue la última canción que escucharon juntas? ¿Te gustó esa canción? Menciona un momento en que ambas pasaron momentos emocionantes.

Las preguntas eran variadas, y por eso todas empezaron a abrirse cada vez más, porque podían comentar de una forma u otra las respuestas, incluida Mina que también tenía remedios para la "cruda". Con el paso del tiempo la comida se empezó a enfriar, pero la plática seguía, alguien lloraba o se emocionaba y otro alguien tomaba su lugar, y así sucesivamente. Era una sensación muy amena, ver como por alguien todos se unían para tener buenos recuerdos.

Había otros temas turbios que apenas los mencionaban Hagakure decía que no debían de ser tocados para no arruinar la velada, era duro, pero entendían el punto. Después de comer se decidieron ir a la sala para acomodarse, Uraraka llevó las botanas y aunque habían comido bien, empezaron a degustar los alimentos mientras seguían platicando, riendo y llorando.

Todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó como un bebé empezaba a llorar, era la hora, Hagakure tenía que irse, aunque les dejó una lista por mensaje de más preguntas y situaciones con los que pudiesen seguir hablando. Al ver la hora también se despidió Satsuki, que al parecer era muy parecida en carácter a Tsuyu, así que Uraraka tomó su número para seguir en contacto.

Cuando la castaña regresó de entregar el monedero "del recuerdo" que casi se le había olvidado, vio como sus otras tres invitadas estaban con pijama, todas diferentes colores y estilos pero con pantuflas de rana.

Eso no se le había ocurrido.

— Fue idea de Jirou — Dijo Mina mientras abrazaba a la nombrada, así era ella, se adaptaba a todos. — ¿A que no están monas?

— Divinas — Corrigió Uraraka mientras tomaba el par que sobraba.

Se excusó un momento para cambiarse, y cuando regresó, la televisión tenía fotos de Tsuyu con varias de ellas y la bocina tocaba sus canciones favoritas. Las chicas no perdían el tiempo.

En la sala había una pequeña mesita, así que Yaoyorozu llevó ahí la primer botella de la noche y empezó a servir en los termos previamente lavados. "Vodka, dulce, ligero, no nos daremos cuenta de cuando amanezca". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso, todas la imitaron mientras iban tomando su vaso.

— ¿Cuál era uno de sus juegos favoritos? Juéguenlo. — Leyó Uraraka desde su celular.

— ¡Yo nunca, nunca! — Gritó Yaoyorozu. Los ojos de Jirou y Mina se iluminaron.

— ¡Conozco y amo ese juego! — Secundó Mina — Todas sírvanse un shot, falta poco para la media noche y esto apenas empieza. Yo empiezo ¿Quieren ir lento o rápido?

— Rápido — Dijeron al unisono Jirou y Yaoyorozu. Quien sabe que le picó a Uraraka que ella asintió cuando Mina le pidió autorización con la mirada.

— ¡E-XE-LEN-TE! — Deletreó la policía. — Agradezcan que están conmigo, porque con el alcohol que van a tomar estarían una semana tras las rejas. — Levantó una ceja — Yo nunca nunca he tenido relaciones en un lugar público o donde la gente pueda verme.

Todas a excepción de Yaoyorozu tomaron.

— ¿Es enserio? — Preguntó Mina, Yaoyorozu levantó los hombros indiferente.

— Soy alguien difícil.

— ¿Segura? — Eso fue dicho por Jirou — Yo nunca nunca he tomado tanto hasta perder el conocimiento.

Ahora fue unánime el trago de vodka.

— Creo que no lo eres tanto. — Concluyó Mina — Uraraka sigues…

La nombrada respingó.

— Yo nunca nunca… — Empezó a dudar, ¿Qué podía decir para que todas tomaran y a la vez se sintieran expuestas? — Nunca me escapé de casa para hacer algo que mis padres consideraban "malo".

De nueva cuenta todas tomaron. Y Yaoyorozu al ver como estaban las cosas, decidió servir vasos con jugo, mínimo para digerir el sabor de los tragos que se veían, iban a ser bastantes.

— Yo nunca nunca he trabajado en estado de ebriedad — Continuó Yaoyorozu, y ahora fue el turno de Mina de abstenerse de beber. — Trabajado incluye hacer un trabajo en la escuela — Agregó la diseñadora, y entonces la oficial tomó.

— Chica lista. — Susurró. — Es mi venganza, yo nunca nunca he tenido fantasías con alguien compañero de trabajo o escuela. En fantasías incluyes desde un beso a hacerlo en los baños más apartados. Su cumpliste ese fetiche es doble trago.

Todas bebieron.

— Yo nunca nunca he fantaseado con un profesor.

— Yo nunca nunca he tenido relaciones en la cama de mis padres o algún conocido.

— Yo nunca nunca he entrado a una sex shop.

— Yo nunca nunca he utilizado juguetes sexuales.

— Yo nunca nunca escuché a mis padres haciéndolo.

— Yo nunca nunca he manejado en estado de ebriedad.

— Yo nunca nunca he participado en una orgia o trio.

— Yo nunca nunca he llorado viendo películas de Disney.

— Yo nunca nunca me puse calcetas desiguales.

— Yo nunca nunca he manejado descalza o sin una prenda de ropa necesaria.

— Yo nunca nunca he coqueteado para conseguir algún favor.

— Yo nunca nunca hie hecho trampa en un examen.

— Yo nunca nunca he estado sin ropa interior.

Y la lista siguió y siguió.

Para cuando la primer botella estaba en sus últimos tragos, Mina hipeó mientras una sonrisa malvada inundaba su rostro.

— Yo nunca nunca lo he hecho con un policía.

Mina y Jirou tomaron. Habían acordado que cuando una o dos personas sólo tomaran, tenían el derecho de preguntar a las demás personas porque no lo habían hecho, así que todas las miradas se dirigieorn a Uraraka.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó en un intento de ser desafiante, aunque nadie le temió en lo absoluto.

— ¿No lo has hecho con Bakugou? — Preguntó Mina.

— No — Respondió tajante. — No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros últimamente. — Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— Aun así, aunque sean 15 minutos, ¿Nada de eso?

— Hoy le toqué el trasero. — Dijo sin pena, y Jirou casi escupe la bebida.

— ¡Hey! — Reclamó Yaoyorozu — El alcohol va adentro, ¡no afuera!

— ¿Cómo la verga? — Preguntó Mina y todas empezaron a reír. Jirou tomó su trago después de toser un par de veces y se dirigió a la oficial.

— Me encantas ¿Por qué Kaminari no nos presentó antes?

— Porque los hombres son unos inmaduros — Respondió la nombrada. — Pero ahora estoy aquí, y no ayudes a Uraraka — Volvió rápido su mirada a la castaña, pero al hacerlo cerró los ojos por un momento, se estaba comenzando a marear. — ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué tal el culo de Bakugou?

— Firme, tonificado. Creo que le gusta que lo nalgueen. — Ahora fue el turno de Mina de reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡No me digas! Al chico con el peor carácter le gusta el sadomasoquismo. — Sus carcajadas siguieron. — ¿Alguien de aquí lo ha intentado?

Jirou levantó la mano.

— No es nada fácil ponerse lencería sexy.

Todas rieron y la botella se acabó, Yaoyorozu fue por otra, pero cuando regresó traía consigo la foto de Tsuyu, era una foto de sus últimas vacaciones.

— Yo nunca nunca he sido perseguida por un acosador. — Dijo seria mientras acomodaba la foto en medio de la mesita. Ella y Uraraka bebieron.

Jirou sin pensarlo preguntó:

— ¿Cómo va el caso?

Esa era una de las preguntas prohibidas de Hagakure, pero todas tenían curiosidad, así que no interrumpieron.

— ¿Quieren arruinar la noche? — Mira miró hacia el techo — No, nada puede arruinar más de una botella en nuestro organismo — Concluyó — Mal… Con quien sea que nos topamos, es inteligente y tiene suerte, no aparece en las cámaras de vigilancia, no deja huellas, el celular de Tsuyu está formateado. Queremos creer que sólo es un ataque aislado, pero por los golpes, sabemos que fue un ataque pasional, pero ninguno de los sospechosos tenía evidencia en su contra. Estamos por como empezamos.

— ¿Y las filtraciones? ¿Encontraron quien las hizo?

— Usaron varios servidores aleatorios para despistar, un foro de ese calibre no puede dar mucha información IP. Si encontramos la computadora de donde se hizo la filtración podríamos corroborar, más no puede ser el otro lado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Nos esperamos a que decida atacar a alguien más?

La oficial rodó los ojos dubitativa.

— No es mala idea… — No se negó a la posibilidad. — Pero no creo que sea muy ético de nuestra parte. Estamos vigiando varios lugares donde el atacante podría aparecer, su personalidad es narcisista, va a volver a aparecer. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, aunque no sabemos si lo tenemos.

Todas asintieron, dieron un largo trago y entonces decidieron que ese día el acosador podría irse a freír espárragos, esa noche era de ellas y nadie podría arruinársela. Ya no le darían poder para arruinarlas.

La música subió de volumen, empezaron a hablar de las fotos que veían y se dieron el lujo de olvidarse de todo lo que las rodeaba por sólo una noche. La pantalla después mostró un karaoke y todas empezaron a cantar, incluida Jirou, que se relajó y nos las apantalló como se supondría.

Entre canción y canción las lágrimas corrieron y la segunda botella desapareció. Ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, Mina no paraba de repetir que no se merecían lo que le estaba sucediendo y que se esforzaría por atrapar al criminal, Jirou estaba anotando en servilletas sucias letras para futuras canciones y Yaoyorozu no paraba de reír, preguntándose que estarían haciendo los chicos en ese momento.

A Uraraka el sueño ya empezaba a albergar, se sentó en el sillón y con la mirada borrosa vio la foto de Tsuyu, estaba sonriendo; y sentía que lo hacía al verlas, por cómo estaban, por cómo eran y por lo que llegarían a ser. Producto del alcohol o no, la castaña sintió que su amiga le deseaba la mayor de las suertes y le transmitía todo el coraje que necesitaba para afrontar el futuro. En su mente se dijo que nadie más terminaría herido, porque ahora tenían un ángel que las protegía.

* * *

Capítulo como siento deberían de ser todos, llenos de romance, comedia y sentimientos.

Me encantó escribirlo, el abuelo sigue estable, con neumonía producto del COVID pero tranquilo y consentido por todos, así que siento que verlo a él me está motivando, ya le prometí que si tengo un hijo le pondré su nombre y se emocionó. Me gustó verlo así, y creo que notarán que escribí un poquito más de la espiritualidad a como lo había manejado, siento que en una parte escribo la historia, y por otra reflejo mi relación con el abuelo. Gracias por sus buenos deseos, enserio las palabras son poderosas y tengo fé en que se va a recuperar.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**I Love Anime Joya**: ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Hablando del fic, ahora vemos la fase coqueta de nuestro policía, sin duda habrá leemon pronto por como van las cosas, ¡aquí tendremos de todo!

**Its Me AF 2:** Me encanta poner referencias, es mi hobbie favorito, y muchas veces me salen espontáneas. Que bueno que te guste, y sí el abuelo no se ha debilitado, bajó de peso, pero queremos creer que se recuperará pronto. ¡Mil gracias!

**NessaAbadeer**: Te envío besos desde tierras Mexicanas, que bueno que te guste la historia, este es un capítulo feliz, siento que ya hacía falta, el cerrar ciclos por el trauma y la culpabilidad de lo ocurrido, y que mejor forma de divertir un poco a las chicas, ya les hacía falta. Ojalá el rumbo de la historia te siga gustando, y sí, ojala esta enfermedad sea solo susto, aun así creo que por la confianza que me dio la salud de mi abuelo y su recuperación pude escribir más y en menor corto tiempo. Tenemos los días contados y debemos aprovecharlos, así que me enfocaré en esta historia que tanto me encanta. ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	42. Chapter 39

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Si una fiesta se midiese proporcionalmente al dolor de cabeza que tuvieran las asistentes de la noche anterior, Uraraka juraría que el velatorio estaría entre los primeros lugares de las mejores noches de su vida. Se sentía mareada, no como si tuviera resaca, sino como si aún tuviese alcohol en su organismo.

La noche anterior había visto como dos botellas estaban vacías, calculó que cada una ingirió aproximadamente 350 mililitros de vodka más bebidas. Pero prestándole atención a su cuerpo, sentía que había tomado una botella casi sola, no tenía 18 años, su tolerancia al alcohol había bajado y esa ingesta le iba a cobrar factura.

Fue la primera en levantarse, seguramente a causa de la incomodidad en la que había terminado dormida, estaba en el sillón, pero torcida hacia el reclinador donde su brazo había servido como almohada. Se acomodó y sintió como su espada tronaba, al enfocar la vista, vio a Jirou y Mina dormidas en el piso, Mina había acomodado su cabeza en el trasero de Jirou, y ésta última había tirado todas las almohadas de los sillones para hacer una especie de cama.

Yaoyorozu no se veía por ninguna parte, pero cuando la castaña decidió ir a preparar algo de café para sus invitadas, encontró a su jefa debajo de la barra desayunadora, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ni idea, pero en su inteligencia había tomado un sartén como almohada, mientras una de sus piernas estaba levantada en una silla y sus brazos sujetaban una tercer botella abierta reducida sin derramar: Al verla tan cómoda y en perfecto equilibrio, supuso que su porte le había ayudado a que su espalda no sufriese una desviación al momento de quedar inconsciente.

Intentó pasar sin hacer mucho ruido, pero casi gritó cuando la azabache la tomó por el tobillo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu, y Uraraka la miró con cara de pocos amigos, eso era lo que debía de preguntar ella.

— Café, me mata la cabeza.

— No, nos vamos a poner peor. — Yaoyorozu lanzó un sonido de "Auch" cuando al levantarse, se golpeó la frente con la barra. — ¿Me ayudas?

Uraraka le tendió la mano y al hacer fuerza ambas se tambalearon, se veían como unas completas borrachas cuando en todo momento Yaoyorozu sujetó la botella como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo. Rieron al ponerse de pie, aunque la sonrisa se borró cuando el malestar de la cabeza las invadió, la además de que la anfitriona sintió algo de reflujo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo nos recuperamos?

— Pues, cuando tienes resaca, usualmente tomas mucha agua, pero en este momento seguimos ebrias, así que lo único que conseguiremos es que tengamos náuseas y nos pongamos más felices. No, lo que necesitamos es tomar de nuevo.

— ¿Tomar? — La voz de Uraraka era incredulidad pura.

— Tomar — Yaoyorozu asintió con la cabeza tan fuerte que se arrepintió en el momento.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, es una leyenda urbana que funciona. Pero debe de ser una bebida diferente con la que tomamos. ¿Trajeron cerveza? Después de una lata o dos podremos comenzar con suero o café.

Uraraka le pidió perdón a su hígado y se dirigió al refrigerador mientras Yaoyorozu se acomodaba en la barra a esperar que las demás despertasen.

Cuarenta minutos después y con otras dos cervezas en sus estómagos, las risas de las chicas despertaron a sus víctimas, victimas porque descubrieron que casi no se habían tomado fotos con la cámara instantánea, entonces procedieron a tomar fotos vergonzosas usando labiales para pintarrajearles la cara. ¿Inmaduro? Tal vez, pero posiblemente fuese la última vez que tuviesen la oportunidad de comportarse así.

Mina tenía cuernos en la frente, Jirou triángulos en la cara, y aun medio dormidas medio despiertas se tomaron una foto las cuatro juntas haciendo caras graciosas. Ahora Uraraka sabía que como última compra, tendría que buscar un álbum fotográfico para guardar todas las fotos que tenía de Tsuyu hasta éstas últimas.

Las "bellas durmientes" se despertaron de mal humor por la resaca y las burlas, el ambiente se tensó un poco al comienzo más Uraraka tranquilizó las aguas dándoles a las chicas los monederos que había comprado. Si Mina quiso decir algo, se mordió la lengua, y rechazando la cerveza para ir directo al café, todas empezaron a recoger la casa, que si bien la zona de desastre fue la cocina, la sala y el baño, el nombre "Zona de Desastre" honraba a su nombre.

Cuando la casa ya parecía casa, unos golpes en la puerta principal las hicieron respingar. Uraraka recordó su situación, y entonces se fijó en el orificio de la puerta para corroborar que los policías eran quienes las solicitaban.

Al abrirles la puerta, todos, incluido Kaminari, entraron con el rostro serio usando las típicas gorras de policía que Uraraka nunca los había visto usar. No dijeron nada, pero cuando Mina vio a Kirishima y dijo "_Me excita_" El labio del pelirrojo tembló. Al parecer tenían algo en mente, y Uraraka recordó sobre el baile que había solicitado horas atrás.

Pero no, nada de eso, en su lugar, Bakugou sacó 4 aparatos que las hizo sentir adolescentes pilladas.

— ¿Alcoholímetros? ¿Enserio?

— Preciosa, somos veladores de la ley. Todas en una fila.

Uraraka al ver como cada hombre tomaba un dispositivo, distinguió que Kirishima se quería reír, Kaminari sonreía orgulloso por la gorra que le habían prestado y Todoroki se estaba tambaleando al querer aparentar estar firme y recto. Estaban casi igual de tomados que ellas.

— Eso es abuso de la ley — Se defendió, pero con la mirada fría del rubio, sus amigas se acomodaron sin rechistar y ella tuvo que seguirlas.

Mina dio el ejemplo y fue la primera en pasarse por el alcoholímetro.

— Todo bien como siempre nena. Estás libre. — La nombrada le lanzó un beso a Kirishima que se había puesto en el lugar de Bakugou.

— Un poco más alta que Pinky, pero igual pasas cariño — Dijo Kaminari cuando sopló Jirou.

A ese punto Uraraka se percató que por cada chica que estaba en la sala había un hombre que las acompañaba, no supo porque pero en vez de sentirse invadida, algo le dijo que esos chicos eran personas con los que podría convivir siendo ella misma, sonrió mientras veía a su jefa dudar frente a Todoroki.

— Por encima del promedio. Te recomiendo tomar un taxi para llegar a tu casa, sentirás síntomas de deshidratación y es normal que tengas sed a lo largo del día, tomar sueros de farmacia mejorara cualquier molestia que tengas. Dormir también será bueno para ti, de lado obviamente para evitar ahogamientos, y con un bote de basura en el suelo, por si acaso. Abstenerse de la bebida por varios días será lo mejor para desintoxicar tu cuerpo, también puedes mejorar tu metabolismo bebiendo jugos de tomate o derivados.

Uraraka al escuchar semejante explicación borró su sonrisa y entendió porque Todoroki era todo un personaje: nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto en todas las veces que lo vio, y ahora que lo hacía, su comentario no estaba nada entonado con la actitud coqueta que los demás desprendían, como policía era intimidante, pero como persona "normal" era alguien distraído, e inocente de cierta forma. Aunque eso no evitó que Yaoyorozu se sonrojara.

Fue su turno, frente a la mirada coqueta de su novio sopló cerrando los ojos, esperaba escuchar algún comentario parecido al de Kirishima y Kaminari, pero en eso el alcoholímetro pilló. Y sin esperar a que abriera los ojos, Bakugou de un movimiento ágil la esposó.

— ¡Hey! — Reclamó al sentir el frio metal en sus manos. — ¿Qué pasó?

— Estás en estado de ebriedad, te detengo por prevención.

— No voy a manejar ¡Estoy en mi casa! — Se defendió, y al voltear a ver a sus amigos, todos parecían que se estaban aguantando la risa.

— Prevención preciosa — Respondió Bakugou y ella estuvo tentada a darle una ligera patada, aunque sabía que si seguía en su papel, la detendría por alterar el orden público.

— Esta descompuesto, todas salieron bien menor yo. Quiero una repetición.

Bakugou asintió y se dirigió a Yaoyorozu para pedirle que soplara, cuando lo hizo y vio los números, le lanzó una mirada indulgente a Todoroki.

— Muy por encima del promedio. — Dijo, mientras la diseñadora levantaba los hombros en señal de indiferencia — Ustedes dos tomaron más en la noche.

— Acabamos de tomar esta mañana — Yaoyorozu atrajo toda la atención con su comentario — Pueden revisar el bote de basura, hay varias latas de cerveza recién abiertas.

— Seguiste mi consejo ¿Eh? — Soltó Kaminari, la azabache le guiñó el ojo.

— Pero tomamos igual — Reclamó Uraraka — ¿Por qué ella es "por encima del promedio" y yo estoy esposada?

Los policías la miraron por un momento.

— Eres más baja que ella, tienes menos masa corporal, así que el alcohol te afecta más a ti que a ella en proporción.

— Además de que yo tengo práctica. — Yaoyorozu sacó la lengua.

— De acuerdo, lo entiendo ¿Me podrías soltar por favor? — Uraraka intentó con todas sus fuerzas usar su tono más dulce.

— Cuando se te baje la borrachera. — Bakugou seguía en su plan de policía preventivo.

— De acuerdo, ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Desayunando? Necesito mis manos para preparar algo y alimentarme, no creo que me quieras dar de comer en la boca.

— Pues….

— Creo que lo que necesitan es espacio — Intervino Kirishima, y la castaña recordó que aún estaban con gente presente. — Uraraka ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, debemos de dejarte descansar.

Todos asintieron, la casa estaba recogida y ya no había nada que hacer, todos podían concluir que la reunión había sido un éxito. Entonces las invitadas se lavaron la cara pintarrajeada y empezaron a recoger sus cosas para regresar a sus hogares, no lo decían, pero aún tenían sueño.

Comenzaron a despedir con Uraraka todavía esposada, al parecer nadie se quería ir porque fueron todos al jardín frontal y comenzó la plática para pedir número telefónicos y organizar nuevas reuniones.

— Que la próxima sea en casa de Pinky — Dijo Kaminari — Ella hace unos batidos deliciosos, les encantarán.

La conversación final parecía amena, pero los rostros de Bakugou y Todoroki decían que no habría reunión próxima hasta que el acosador estuviese tras las rejas.

— Así será. Lleva tu especialidad — Mina ignoró el rostro de sus jefes mientras abrazaba al rubio. — Y no me refiero a los juegos con los que te desvelas con Kiribebé.

Ambos nombrados hicieron una mueca divertida.

— Yaoyorozu ¿Te llevamos? — Preguntó Jirou, que había permanecido callada en ese tiempo, se podría decir que incluso se veía pálida.

— No, gracias, no te quiero desviar de tu camino. — Contestó educada la diseñadora. — Tú vete con Kaminari tranquila.

— Pero Todoroki dijo que no podías manejar.

Kirishima le dio un codazo indiscreto a Todoroki, pero antes de que éste pudiese hablar, Yaoyorozu continuó con su explicación.

— Ya le pedí a Awase que viniera por mí, no hay problema.

Silencio por parte de Jirou y Uraraka.

— ¿Segura?

— Segura, no es que estemos peleados ni nada por el estilo. — Le contestó a Uraraka — Desde que empezó lo del acosador, se ha estado comunicando conmigo ofreciendo su ayuda para cualquier cosa que necesitase. Hoy la necesito.

Ambas chicas asintieron entre dudosas y perspicaces, sí pudiesen pensar en alguien como pareja de Yaoyorozu sería a Awase: asexual igual que ella, pero era lo único que tenían en común, sus ideales y metas eran totalmente distintas y cuando estaban juntos parecían estarlo por compromiso o para no sentirse solos o incomprendidos. A ellas no les había convencido del todo su relación tan lamentable, pero pertenecían a la misma comunidad, así que pudiese ser que mínimo un lazo de amistad había quedado entre ellos.

Kirishima entonces cambió el rumbo de la conversación y prometió hacer una "reunión de hombres" de mujeres para que ellas pudiesen asistir.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y llegó un auto desconocido, Yaoyorozu dijo que habían llegado por ella y le dio las llaves de su coche a Uraraka para que lo cuidase. Cuando se subió al auto y desapareció de la calle, se escuchó el comentario indiscreto de Kaminari hacía Kirishima:

_"Eso debió doler"._

Si a Uraraka le faltaban pistas, el giró rápido de Todoroki hacía su vehículo sin despedirse le dio los indicios que necesitaba. La mirada de Mina le daba la razón.

Con dos personas fueras, ahora los demás los imitaron, Mina y Kirishima en un auto, Jirou y Kaminari en otro.

Uraraka los despidió con todo el alcance que sus manos esposadas le permitieron, y cuando estuvo a punto de voltear para ingresar a su casa, su novio la detuvo con una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿A mi casa? — Contestó dudosa.

— No, preciosa, estás bajo arresto preventivo. Te vienes a la mía.

— ¿En lo que se me baja el alcohol?

— O la ropa interior.

* * *

Cuando Jirou y Kaminari se metieron al vehículo para regresar a su hogar, la cantante estaba callada debido al sueño, sentía que podía quedarse dormida en cualquier instante, pero mirando hacia el frente y juntando toda su energía y sensatez dijo:

— Me gustó el velatorio, siento que fue algo muy bonito, sin embargo, estoy celosa.

— ¿Celosa? — Preguntó Kaminari mientras conducía distraído, al parecer le había dolido tener que regresar la gorra que le habían prestado. — ¿Por no tener amigas que te hagan un velatorio? Estoy segura que Yaoyorozu te haría algo igual o mucho mejor, y Uraraka es buena gente, por supuesto que la apoyaría. — Jirou vio como su representante daba vuelta hacia un drive-thru de una tienda de café.

— No. — Dijo sin quejarse hacia el destino al que iban, no le caería nada mal un poco de cafeína, había tomado poco en la casa de Uraraka pero se sentía tan casada cuando despertó, que incluso beber la agotaba. — Estoy celosa por ti, Denki.

El nombrado casi frena al escuchar aquello, se percató rápidamente de que no hubiese mucho tráfico y se giró para mirarla a los ojos, ella le correspondió la mirada.

— ¿Celosa por mí? ¿Por qué?

— Por Kirishima y Mina… por ambos, de hecho. — Dijo firme, aprovechando el poco alcohol que le quedaba en el cuerpo. — Son personas muy simpáticas.

— No entiendo — Repitió su conductor mientras alternaba la vista entre la carretera y ella. — ¿Estás celosa de que ellos sean carismáticos?

Jirou rodó los ojos.

— Tú conoces a Yaoyorozu, quien es mi mejor amiga, y conoces a muchas más personas allegadas a mí — Explicó — Estoy celosa porque Mina y Kirishima son tus amigos, pero yo no los conocía, no sabía que con él habías ido a tus reuniones de hombres, o con ella habías probado sus malteadas.

Kaminari pareció analizar sus palabras.

— ¿Estás celosa de que yo conozco a tus amistades pero tú las mías no? Vamos, soy tu representante, mi trabajo es conocer todo lo que te rodea, eso incluye a la gente.

La cantante suspiró.

— Tú y yo sabemos que eres más que mi representante Denki. — Soltó para sorpresa de él, y entonces Kaminari cambió el rumbo de su conducción, no iban a pasar por el autoservicio, iban a tomarse un café directamente en la tienda para platicar. Y comprarían un café grande, el más grande que tuviesen en existencia.

* * *

Spoiler del próximo capítulo: Tendremos leemon.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Adoré escribir este capítulo más por lo que viene, jojojo. ¡Que tengan una buena semana, las palabras son poderosas y el abuelo ya está fuera de peligro, sus buenos deseos sirvieron de gracias, hasta la próxima!

**Agradecimientos sumamente especiales a: **

**Miss hdzc:** Seguimos con algo bonito para prepararlos con la confrontación final, ya tengo todos los capítulos en mi mente, no acabaré la historia en octubre como me había propuesto, pero estoy casi segura que en 2020 será publicado el final, esperemos así sea *heart* ¡Te mando un abrazo! El abuelo se sigue recuperando, quedó débil y perdió mucho peso, además de la secuela de la neumonía, pero clinicamente está "recuperado", agradezco mucho por eso, bendiciones y muchos besos.

**ScarletRR:** Hola NessaScarlet, nuevo nombre crossover *heart* ¡gracias por los favoritos! me ayudan mucho al igual que los comentarios, creo que de fic en español kacchako en fanfiction este está entre los más populares, no diré que es el más porque hay otro buenisimos, pero disfruto el hecho de llegar casi a los 200 comentarios, es un gran logro que sólo he llegado una vez y espero poder repetir mi hazaña en otro fandom distinto :D Que bueno que te gustó la relación de la espiritualidad, así me sentía, el escuchar que mi mamá pensaba llevarle a un padre a mi abuelo (porque somo católicos) me hizo pensar en lo peor, pero no, todo mejoró, y sentí un gran agradecimiento por eso. El capítulo lo plasmo inconcientemente. ¡Nos leemos!

**Royako:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos a ti también, este capítulo se dedicó a las shipps principalmente, el siguiente será hot, creo que sabes lo que sucede cuando muchas cosas buenas son escritas...

Y sí, el abuelo está en mejor estado, cosa que agradezco mucho, ya me siento más relajada y sin tanto estrés, ahora lo que me preocupa es cuidar a un gato bebé que llegó a la casa y adoptamos, pero sin duda, el escribir se me está facilitando a comparación de semanas pasadas, ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**Francheska:** ¡En septiembre! Y tal vez llegue con otra sorpresita más.

**Its me AF2**: Soy fan del yo nunca nunca, es mi adicción, ese y charadas de disney. Disfruto que prestes atención a las pistas, a veces siento que escribo cosas muy obvias y a veces no, es complicado, pero todo se va a cerrar en el momento justo, o eso espero...

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	43. Chapter 40

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Su rostro no podía estar más sonrojado, aquellas simples 4 palabras la aturdieron de una forma que no supo controlar. Bakugou le lanzó una sonrisa mientras la arrastraba a su casa aun esposada, no se quería resistir, quería ir con él, lo había extrañado, sin embargo sus instintos de defensa hablaron primero:

— No me gusta el Bondage, nada de BDSM.

— Ya te lo dije, no puedes decir que algo te gusta o no, si no lo has probado.

— No me gusta — Repitió Uraraka seria, y por una fracción de segundo él se detuvo, aunque carraspeó su garganta y siguió con su camino.

— Una relación no se basa sólo en una filia, tenemos todo el kamasutra. — Levantó los hombros con indiferencia, Uraraka no sabía si quería correr a su casa a esconderse, o a revisar que su ropa interior combinara y no fuese tan sosa.

Bakugou abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la chica que perdió su última oportunidad de correr, pero se contuvo cuando vio que la casa de él lucía idéntica a la de ella, algo desordenada y con los botes de basura llenos, la única diferencia era que su mesa estaba pulcra y había un desayuno esperándolos.

— El cabello de mierda solo tiene hecho mierda el cabello, a veces se le ocurren buenas ideas.

Uraraka asintió mientras se acercaba a la mesa, era comida pedida a domicilio, seguramente la orden fue hecha el día anterior para no preocuparse por que desayunar al día siguiente. Sonrió, los hombres siempre pensaban en comida, no como ella y sus amigas que salieron en ayunas.

— ¿Me estás invitando a desayunar? — Dijo cuando él separó una silla para que se sentase.

— Obligando, hay que bajar el nivel de alcohol que traes.

— ¿Me vas a soltar?

— Solo si me prometes que no te irás.

— Si yo quisiera, me hubiese ido hace mucho. — Respondió mientras levantaba más manos — No creas que me estás forzando a algo, yo no estoy encerrada contigo, tú estás encerrado conmigo.

Bakugou pareció sorprenderse por su atrevimiento, aunque le gustó:

— Huy, que miedo.

— No sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando. — Amenazó mientras veía como él sacaba una llave de su bolsillo. — Cuando me liberes, no podrás volver a esposarme.

— No lo quiero hacer, preciosa.

Y con un "click" las esposas cayeron.

— Gracias, precioso. — Le lanzó un beso, y se admiraron mutuamente hasta que él rompió el contacto visual.

— Antes de que se me olvide, la bruja te mandó algo, espérame.

Uraraka no supo porque se lamió los labios, pero obedeció y se quedó sentada frente a la mesa que mostraba un desayuno mexicano, podía distinguir los famosos chilaquiles, que eran totopos (pedazos de tortilla) cortados en forma triangular cubiertos con una salsa verde y otros con una roja; acompañados con trozos de pollo a la plancha, queso, crema, frijoles y "pico de gallo" (combinación de chile serrano, tomate* y cebolla picada).

Le pareció algo pesado y picante el alimento como desayuno, pero luego pensó en que era lo que necesitaba su estómago, así que mientras se mentalizaba para comerlo, regresó Bakugou con una caja de regalo grande.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó mientras miraba las dimensiones del cartón, era aproximadamente del tamaño de dos cajas de zapatos juntas, o incluso un poco más grande.

— Si te dijo no será sorpresa. — Le guiñó el ojo — Así que ábrela de una vez.

Uraraka miró perspicaz a Bakugou, algo le decía que tampoco él sabía que era el regalo.

Quería molestarlo y dejar hasta el final la sorpresa, pero también tenía una curiosidad que le ganó a su instinto malvado y entonces tomó la caja que estaba muy bien decorada.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, destapo la caja, y cuando quitó el papel de protección se sorprendió al ver un gran bolso dentro.

— Es una bolsa — Dijo con una sonrisa cuándo la sacó: era grande, de terciopelo negro pero con detalles en rosa en los bordes, además incluía un pompón de llavero también rosa. Al sacarlo totalmente para admirarlo, vio como un papel caía. — Y viene con tarjeta.

Le tendió entonces su nueva bolsa a Bakugou mientras tomaba el papel, le había encantado en regalo, pero tenía curiosidad por lo que quería decirle su posible suegra.

"_Uraraka, sé que no nos hemos conocido personalmente, pero aun así te tengo un gran aprecio. Como sabrás, sólo tengo un hijo varón, así que siempre voy de compras sola. Esta última vez que fui, vi este bolso que me encantó, y aunque sé que a mí ya no me queda un estilo tan juvenil, en vez de pasar de largo como siempre, supe quién sería su dueña, espero te guste, sé que ya llevas más de un mes con Katsuki, así que tómalo como un regalo por parte de él, conociéndolo, el cabrón no te regaló nada, no es de los que hace este tipo de cosas, no lo mal interpretes no es un mal tipo, sólo tenle un poco de paciencia._

_Pensándolo bien… tú no le debes nada, así que mejor oblígalo a que te dé algo y toma este bolso como agradecimiento por tolerarlo tanto tiempo, un mes puede ser tormentoso cuando está de malas… que es siempre, tiene un carácter de mierda._

_Aunque debo de decirte, en esta última visita lo vi más calmado que de costumbre. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Espero verte pronto personalmente, iremos juntas de compras, al spa, y buscaremos ropa para mis futuros nietos. Espero encontrar en ti la hija que siempre quise, Katsuki puede ser lo que sea, pero sabe elegir bien con quien se rodea, así que te tengo en alta estima, deseo que en un futuro me puedas ver como tu segunda mamá a la que también le puedes contar tus cosas._

_Quiero verte usando este bolso cuando nos encontremos, y no me queda nada más que decirte: ¡Bienvenida a la familia Bakugou!_

_Mitsuki Bakugou._

_PD: Dentro de la bolsa hay otro regalito más"._

Uraraka se quedó más tiempo releyendo la carta, si el regalo le había encantado, esas palabras la habían conmovido de sobremanera. Cuando levantó la mirada, Bakugou la miraba expectante.

— Dice que hay otro regalo dentro de la bolsa. — Explicó, y cuando el rubio la abrió para averiguar que era, maldijo por lo bajo mientras sacaba varios condones de diferentes marcas.

— Te lo dije ¡Es una bruja! — Exclamó sonrojado. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza riéndose mientras ideaba un comentario inteligente.

— No lo entiendo — Usó una voz desconcertada y falsa mientras miraba los condones y luego a él — Me dijo que quería nietos, ¿Por qué me envía condones entonces?

— ¡Dame esa carta! — Gritó Bakugou mientras ella se hacía atrás, alejándola.

— ¡No! Es para mí, no seas entrometido. — Contestó riéndose, ya entendía porque Mitsuki era una bruja según él.

— ¡¿Pero qué más dice?! — Exigió saber, ella siguió carcajeándose.

— Nada, que desea conocerme pronto.

— Lo que te tardaste leyendo no es sólo para que diga eso.

— Tuve que volver a leerlo varias veces, estoy borracha ¿Te acuerdas? — Se defendió, y eso logró calmarlo un poco, no quería que leyera la carta, Mitsuki había acertado con que él no le había regalado nada para celebrar su primer mes, pero ella tampoco le había regalado nada, así que no quería que empezaran a deberse cosas. Mejor empezar bien el próximo mes.

— Uraraka… — Su voz era amenazante, pero con ella ya no surtía efecto en lo absoluto.

— Dice que me quiere ver como una hija ya que siempre va de compras sola, así que me regaló este bolso porque le gustó, y me invita a que cuando nos veamos vayamos de compras, eso es todo ¿De acuerdo? Ignorando el detalle de comprar ropita para bebé.

Su gesto se relajó entonces, y por un momento ella se preguntó que pensaba Bakugou de los niños, a primera instancia no se veía como un hombre paciente, pero tenía a King bien educado y limpio. Un perro no se comparaba con un hijo, pero para ella que una simple planta se le moría, eso era un gran logro.

— ¿Segura?

— Segura, es lo único interesante. — Y no mintió cuando dijo eso, ¿A quien le interesaba ser juzgado por su madre frente a una chica con la que estaba saliendo? Además, él si le había regalado algo, el peluche de rana. — De hecho creo que te infravalora un poco, pero ya en una contestación le haré llegar mi respuesta. — Y le lanzó otro beso.

Bakugou se relajó y entonces se sentó frente a ella, ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, los dos tenían hambre, así que sus bocas estaban más concentradas en ingerir alimento que en platicar, para eso tenían todo el día. Pero lo que no contempló Uraraka, fue que al sentirse su estómago lleno de manjar mexicano, un sueño la empezaría a albergar en sus últimos bocados.

— Te ves somnolienta — Bakugou dijo lo obvio, aunque luego agregó: — Si quieres ve a acostarte a mi cuarto un rato.

— Si entro ya no podré salir ¿Verdad? — Preguntó ligera, la combinación de sueño y alcohol era casi mágica con ella, se sentía en paz, al fin podía verse como una chica normal que estaba en casa de su novio mientras él le decía que su madre la aceptaba, antes no se había preocupado por eso, ni siquiera se había permitido imaginar cómo se conocerían, pero por lo menos en ese momento se permitió disfrutar de su noviazgo como persona normal, y eso le gustaba. — No gracias, quiero bañarme.

— Hey ¿A dónde vas? Arresto preventivo ¿Te acuerdas? — Bakugou la tomó de la muñeca cuando ésta se puso de pie. — Además, me prometiste que no te irías, ¿Te acuerdas? Cumple tu palabra frente a la ley.

Ella rodó los ojos, él seguía en su papel de cierta forma ¿Cuánto alcohol habría tomado? Se había sonrojado y se podría decir que le estaba rogando, así que en sus 5 sentidos tampoco estaba.

— La cumpliré, pero limpia. — Se defendió. — No quiero oler a borracho.

— Para mí hueles a flores, pero si gustas… en el pasillo a la izquierda está el baño.

— ¿No se supone que debe de ser a la derecha? — Cuestionó ella mientras con la mirada preguntaba _"¿Enserio no me vas a dejar ir?"_ Él negó con la cabeza. — ¿Y mi ropa?

— Ahí tengo un par de pijamas limpias, toma alguna, de todas formas no vas a salir.

— En vez de policía pareces secuestrador. — Señaló. Él levantó los hombros indiferente.

— Me vale. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Ella miró a su alrededor, aunque no sabía que estaba buscando, ¿Para qué hacerse tonta? La decisión iba a ser inevitable.

— Lo tomo.

— Las toallas limpias están en la repisa plateada. — Indicó mientras sonreía orgulloso, él todo lo hacía una competencia.

— Si entras a espiar, pierdes. — Le amenazó, y entonces decidió seguir sus indicaciones.

Cuando entró al baño su porte decente se cayó, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se sintió sonrojada, y no sólo eso, sino también un poco cachonda: se iba a bañar con el mismo jabón que él se pasaba por todo el cuerpo, se iba a secar con las toallas que lo habían tocado, iba a estar desnuda donde él se había desnudado.

Miró a sus alrededores para encontrar algo que le pudiese liberar de esa situación, pero lo único que vio fue la regadera eléctrica, no podía decir que se iría a su casa porque quería agua caliente, además de que había unas sandalias de hule para el baño, estaba todo cubierto. Decidió entonces quitarse la ropa y meterse al agua, mínimo eso acabaría con su bochorno.

Empezó con agua tibia y se fue adaptando hasta dejar el agua helada, sin embargo lo único que logro fue que sus pezones se endureciesen, ¿Enserio le excitaba estar en esa situación? Ella se controlaba mejor que eso, pero estaba desvelada y con resaca, no podía contener sus instintos naturales.

De acuerdo, tenía dos opciones, o ceder o no ceder. Y conociéndose, iba a ceder, para que negarlo. Así que si bien tenía las piernas depiladas buscó un rastrillo para quitarse unos cuantos vellos más. Agradeció que Bakugou fuese como ella y comprara sus artículos de aseo personal al mayoreo, porque encontró una caja de rastrillos nuevos, tomó uno, lo sacó de su empaque, e ignorando como su mente le reclamaba como se atrevía a hacer eso, decidió pasarse el rastrillo contra la piel.

Listo, vellos eliminados, ahora debía de parecer sexy, esa situación no era la más sensual para un encuentro de ese tipo, pero sabía y entendía que ambos lo deseaban y tenían una oportunidad, quien sabe que otro día pudiesen tener el día libre así, por lo que una vez envuelta en toallas empezó a imaginarse como hacer que una pijama masculina la hiciese ver atractiva.

No quería tardarse mucho para que él no sospechara, así que sencillamente se fue por lo más fácil, la camisa de pijama que le quedara más larga para usar como vestido y así evitar el pantalón, se sorprendió cuando la prenda elegida tenía una gran calavera, ¿Sería parte de la ropa sobreviviente de su época juvenil que le había contado Recovery Girl?

Agradeció que llevaba una liga, entonces la parte floja de la espalda la sujetó para que se marcara un poco más la cintura, se vio frente al espejo y notó que no estaba tan mal. Entonces se pellizcó las mejillas para que fuesen más rojas y se mordió los labios para que se viesen más carnosos. Era lo único que podía hacer.

El cabello lo cepillo y lo volvió a enredar en la toalla para que si bien pareciese que se acababa de duchar, cuando se quitara la toalla su pelo fuese manejable, no quería que se notase que ella se había preparado, aunque con el ojo de él, eso iba a ser imposible. Bueno, la intención era lo que importaba. Salió entonces, regresó a la cocina y vio que estaba recogida, ahora de dónde provenía el ruido era de la sala con el televisor encendido, se acercó con inocencia fingida.

— Ya terminé de bañarme ¿Quieres ir tú? — Preguntó a espaldas de él, que estaba sentado en el sillón, King no se veía por ninguna parte, así que supuso que ya estaba en el patio.

— Nah, en la mañana lo hice. — Uraraka calculó las horas en su mente.

— ¿Pues a qué hora te levantaste?

— ¿Seis de la mañana? Tal vez seis treinta. Pelos de mierda y el bastardo mitad y mitad parecen unos malditos gallos, siempre se levantan a esa hora sin necesidad de alarma.

— ¿No tienes sueño? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, parecía que había puesto las noticias.

— Algo ¿Y tú?

— También — Se sinceró.

— ¿Nos acostamos un rato en mi cuarto? — Ella lo miró sagazmente — Te prometo que no te haré nada ahí, no hoy.

Entonces Uraraka supo que esa era su oportunidad. Cerró los ojos; ella lo quería, y ella lo obtenía. A la mierda el acosador, dentro de esa casa era una chica normal, con valor porque había tomado, pero normal.

— ¿Nada? ¿Seguro?

Él asintió.

— De acuerdo, que bueno, porque no llevo ropa interior.

Si los ojos de él estaban cerrándose a causa del sueño, con esa frase los abrió de golpe.

Punto para Uraraka.

— ¿No llevas ropa interior?

Ella negó.

— No. No me iba a poner ropa sucia. ¿Qué objetivo tendría bañarme entonces?

— Pero ¿Nada?

Volvió a negar, por All Might, lo estaba provocando, ambos lo sabían.

— Nada, ni sujetador ni bragas, sólo tu pijama. — Explicó mientras se tocaba los pechos para demostrar que no tenían sostén. — ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ver?

— Eso ni siquiera se pregunta.

Entonces Bakugou la tomó para acostarla en el sillón con él arriba, ella exclamó al sentir el movimiento abrupto, pero en vez de que sonase como un grito, sonó más como un gemido. Para que negarlo, su parte íntima palpitaba desde que se estaba imaginando todo en el baño.

Le empezó a acariciar las piernas, sin vellos gracias a su depilación exprés. Ella con el simple hecho de sentirlo sobre su abdomen notó abultada su entrepierna, y eso sólo la convenció de que ese era el momento perfecto. Se besaron mientras él la acariciaba, su mano tocaba sus muslos y luego empezaban a subir y moverse en torno a su trasero.

— Estás tan suave — Dijo mientras le mordió el labio, ella sólo sentía como su pecho se movía lentamente para que sus senos lo sintiesen a través de la tela.

— ¿Quieres saber hasta donde sigue igual de suave? — Le preguntó, mientras él sin pensarlo le levantó la pijama hasta arriba del abdomen.

Quedó expuesta, Bakugou le besó el cuello y procedió a bajar para atender su zona, se acomodó y se quitó la camisa, cosa que hizo que ella disfrutara la vista, estaba guapísimo y tenía más músculos de los que se había imaginado.

Con un movimiento de la rodilla le separó las piernas, y como reflejo ella apoyó en el piso un pie para tener más agarre. No supo dónde poner las manos, así que simplemente sujetó el sillón con fuerza mientras el rubio ya en boxers empezaba a tocarle los muslos internos.

— Sí, estás muy suave. — Dijo con voz ronca mientras sus manos subían a su parte íntima y la acariciaban, luego volvía a bajar y repetía el movimiento. — ¿Me tendiste una trampa?

— Aproveché la o-oportunidaaad — Ese oportunidad le salió horrible, porque el cabrón lamió uno de sus dedos y decidió pasarlo por su clítoris hinchado.

— ¿La qué?

Uraraka cerró los ojos, había disfrutado de la caricia, tuvo que tomar aire para volver a controlarse y tragó saliva.

— O-por-tu-ni-dad — Deletreó con voz sedosa, él volvió a frotar sobre su monte venus.

Gimió. Y en eso Bakugou se alejó de ahí para quitarle a pijama totalmente, ella obedeció sumisa, mientras sentía sus pechos hinchados y sus pezones erectos. Él con gran maestría la besó, mientras con una de sus manos acarició su pecho y con la otra se sujetaba del reclinador del sillón.

Los sonidos guturales aparecieron entre ellos dos, Uraraka soltaba un "ah, ah" Discreto, y Bakugou gruñía mientras le decía que amaba sus pechos y cadera. Pudieron seguir así por bastante tiempo, pero ambos querían más, así que Uraraka dejó de sujetar el sillón para acariciar la entrepierna de él. Al inicio fue torpe, pero empezó a seguir el ritmo, y llegaron a un momento en que su masturbación dejó desconcentrado al rubio.

Se giraron, Bakugou se sentó y ella se colocó sobre sus piernas, disfrutó de la pose porque lo pudo besar con mayor comodidad, pero ahora el bóxer que él tenía le estorbaba. Se separó para que él se lo quitara, pero en vez de volverse a acomodar, decidió hincarse en su suelo.

— Oh por All Might. — Gimió él mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano. Ella no perdió el tiempo y se acomodó, empezó dando pequeños besos en su muslo interno como él había hecho, y luego se dirigió a su miembro.

Muy en el interior estaba preocupada porque llegara ese momento, no era que quisiese comparar, pero en gran parte de las relaciones con Deku terminaba desgarrada debido a que su miembro era vasto. Bakugou lo tenía un poco más pequeño, pero en vez de que le enojase, sintió que era perfecto para ella y su garganta que estaba preparada.

Empezó a salivar sin control, era su pequeño secreto, ella salivaba y se mojaba bastante en muy poco tiempo. Lamió la parte baja del pene de Bakugou y empezó a subir lentamente, cuando estuvo en la punta le dio un beso y se lo metió a la boca. Su saliva empezó a derramarse, bajó y subió su cabeza, cuando hizo este último abrió bien la boca para que su lengua se viese, tal como lo había previsto Bakugoou le sujetó el cabello, entonces le ofreció una vista de lo más erótica.

Repitió el movimiento, el truco era meter el pene a la boca mientras con su lengua lo seguía apretando y acariciando. Por su experiencia sabía que lo que más les gustaba a los hombres era que la punta topara con la garganta, Midoriya siempre la hacía vomitar, pero con Bakugou era distinto, su tamaño era perfecto.

Ella sola se empujó para que colisionara todo su falo contra su garganta, pudo sentir los espasmos por parte de él y lo libero mientras sus labios lo acariciaban lentamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó coqueta mientras se limpiaba el hilo de saliva que aún tenía en sus labios hinchados.

— C-creo que también eres una bruja.

— Me vale — Lo imitó — Kat-su-ki — Volvió a dar otro lengüetazo y empezó a usar sus manos para frotarlo, en ese punto estaba todo húmedo a causa de su propia secreción combinada con su saliva.

Bakugou si bien pareció agradecer la atención recibida, no soportó mucho y la detuvo con sus manos. Ella lo miró curiosa.

— Siéntate sobre mí.

Sin decir palabras se separaron para que Bakugou fuese por el segundo regalo de Mitsuki, pero cuando él tomó uno de los condones, ella lo detuvo.

— Yo lo sé hacer, no hay problema. — Y le arrebató el condón mientras hacía que se volviese a sentar en el sillón. Abrió el paquete con maestría, lo sacó con cuidado, dobló la punta como se indicaba y lo colocó en la punta del pene, lo bajó sólo un poco, y cuando distinguió que ya no se saldría, empezó a bajarlo nuevamente con su boca.

Bakugou casi se levanta al ver la forma tan seductora de ponerle el condón, al parecer no se imaginaba ser atendido así.

Ella por su lado luchaba para poner el condón y alejar los malos pensamientos sobre ella, se podría decir que era una experta en trabajos orales ya que en bastantes ocasiones cuando Midoriya quería tener relaciones y ella no, optaba por hacer eso. Si él se venía, la dejaba tranquila, así que ideó muchas formas de hacer que se satisficiera simplemente con su boca, a veces funcionaba, otras veces tenía que vomitar para que la dejara, usualmente cuando quería practicar la irrumación, pero distinguió que le había dejado un gran entrenamiento que le estaba funcionando ahora que lo hacía con gusto.

¿Un gran poder conllevaba una gran responsabilidad?

Terminó de colocar el condón con una sonrisa satisfecha, Bakugou la miró de una manera única, llena de adoración como si fuese una Diosa, se sintió alagada de una forma que la conmovió. Así que se colocó por encima de él, arriba de sus piernas, lo conocía, confiaba en él.

Bajó lentamente, cuando lo sintió en su entrada, respingó, cerró los ojos y en su mente empezó a repetir: "_Bakugou, Bakugou, Bakugou_" Porque él era el que estaba con ella, nadie más.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó él al ver que se había detenido.

— Nerviosa — Mintió.

— Hace dos minutos no parecías estarlo. — Ella se sonrojó.

— Pues… — ¿Qué decía? — Prométeme que irás lento. Hace mucho que no hago esto.

— ¿Hace cuánto? — Le preguntó, ella se sonrojó aun más.

— Aproximadamente ¿Un año?

Con esa respuesta tan sincera se sintió boba, necesitaba ser estúpido para no entender el significado que llevaba detrás su oración, y él estaba lejos de estarlo.

— Vaya, entonces eres virgen.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Virgen de este año, este mes, este día, además de que estamos estrenando la sala. Descuida seré caballeroso, gírate.

Ella obedeció lentamente, estaba frente a él, pero ahora le pedía que le diera la espalda ¿Qué se estaba imaginando? Se volvieron a acomodar, él se deslizó un poco más, para que ella quedara a la altura de su pelvis.

— Pero ser caballeroso no significa que no pueda tomar revancha. — La amenazó.

Entonces la acomodó para que una de sus piernas se apoyara con una de sus rodillas, y así abierta, empezó a masturbarla.

Ahora fue su turno de gemir, era una posición demasiado expuesta, se arqueó hacia atrás por instinto mientras él aprovechaba para besar su cuello, una de sus manos la acariciaba, mientras la otra la sujetaba por la cadera, aunque a veces subía un poco para estrujar sus senos.

Empezó a gemir sin control, todos sus puntos sensibles estaban siendo atendidos, sus manos estaban sujetándose de la tela del sillón, si iban a segur así estaba casi segura que la rompería en algún punto. Y estuvo a punto de comprobar su teoría cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos.

— Aggghhh — Fue lo único que soltó, estaba ida, el placer era tal que la cegaba.

— Los nervios se fueron ¿Verdad?

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Bakugou entonces la levantó un poquito para que su entrada se acomodara con su miembro, no fue difícil, no tampoco la penetración, ambos estaban tan mojados que entró sin ninguna dificultad.

Pero que no molestase la penetración no significaba que no lo sintiera, tan lleno de virilidad. Uraraka que había tomado liquido horas antes tenía la vejiga llena, y eso sólo hizo más placentero la penetración. Él se empezó a mover, y ella por inercia movió las caderas, aunque se detuvo cuando el aun con su pene dentro empezó a tocar su clítoris para que el placer fuese mayor.

Se iba a correr, su cuerpo se estaba tensando y arqueando más, él lo notó y volvió a acariciar sus pechos con la mano libre. Cada embestida, cada caricia y cada sacudida de sus pezones la hicieron sacudirse como nunca, podía escuchar a King ladrar en el patio, seguramente como reacción de escuchar sus gemidos.

No pudo más y se hizo hacia adelante, tanto que terminó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, sentía que la sola respiración de Bakugou hacía que su piel se erizase, y tardó un poco en volver a concentrarse.

De acuerdo, nunca había tenido un orgasmo así. Cuando volteó hacía atrás para ver el rostro de Bakugou, supo que si bien ese fue el primer orgasmo que tenía, no iba a ser el último. Se encontró en una desventaja, ella estaba con el trasero justo enfrente de él, temblado y sudado en el suelo, él se acercó hacía ella, pero en lugar de levantarla, levantó sus piernas para que estuviese "en cuatro".

— Me encantó el espectáculo que diste. — Dijo con una voz que la hizo acomodarse mejor, por All Might, ese hombre era nitroglicerina pura. — Quiero más.

— Ven por más. — Lo retó, y recibió una nalgada como respuesta, pero eso sólo la volvió a prender, estaba sensible y con energías renovadas, la pose "De perrito" era una que más le gustaba, y con él, estaba dispuesta a ladrar de ser necesario.

Él se acomodó y la embistió, ella se arqueó al sentir sus penetraciones, con cada estocada gemía con más fuerza, y eso hacía que él la penetrase con más ímpetu, volvió a sentir una nalgada y agachó su pecho sólo para que sus pezones rozaran el piso levente, con la fricción que hacía el movimiento de él, se movían y tocaban el suelo frio, haciendo que volviese a sentir su cuerpo contraído.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos había disfrutado tanto el piso hasta ese momento. Porque después de seguir así por varios minutos más, ambos habían quedado exhaustos, tanto que durmieron ahí mismo.

* * *

Despertó con los ronquidos de Bakugou, seguramente ya había pasado una hora o un poco más, cuando se separó ya que se habían quedado abrazados, Uraraka sintió esa necesidad ignorada por ir al baño. Fue directamente mientras recogía su pijama, entró a hacer lo suyo y cuando se detuvo frente al espejo se le quedó mirando, su mente se empezó a dividir, una parte estaba feliz, otra parte se sentía sucia. Sin darse cuenta empezó a lagrimear, y cuando rompió el contacto que estaba teniendo consigo misma fue porque empezó a vomitar.

Sin sobre pensar las cosas, volvió a bañarse mientras hacía gárgaras con un enjuague bucal que encontró. Se puso una nueva pijama limpia un con short que le quedaba enorme y tiró muy lejos la que había usado. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas ¿Qué había hecho?, se obligó a no pensar en eso, su malestar era debido a que por fin empezaba a presentar síntomas de resaca.

Sí, seguramente era eso.

Volvió a la sala mientras Bakugou seguía tirado, no tenía corazón para despertarlo, pero su sentido común le dijo que tampoco quería estar al lado de él, así que se fue al sillón más alejado del que habían usado con anterioridad, no quería pensar, porque si pensaba se iba a arrepentir, y no deseaba hacerlo, por lo que se obligó a dormirse de nuevo, al menos en la oscuridad de su mente podía tranquilizarse.

Cuando despertó nuevamente ya estaba oscureciendo, Bakugou estaba en la cocina, lo podía escuchar haciendo un poco de ruido, así que decidió ir con él, en su mente empezó a trabajar en una excusa por haberse alejado de él; diría que vomitó, por eso se había vuelto a bañar, además de que explicaba por qué no quería estar cerca de él, para no ensuciarlo si volvía a sentir reflujo, no era la verdad, más tampoco una mentira.

Pero cuando lo vio, no hubo necesidad de explicar, él no le reclamó nada, estaba más ocupado abriendo el refrigerador sacando botellitas de suero de distintos sabores mientras tiraba unos envases vacíos, ¿Se los habría tomado él? Haciendo cálculos ya había tomado más de dos litros y al parecer iba a continuar.

— Enserio me dejaste seco. — Fue lo primero que le dijo, y ella se sorprendió mientras sentía cálido su corazón, nada de reclamos, nada de preguntas porque se había ido a dormir a otro lado, no le exigió nada, simplemente hizo un comentario que empezó a quitarle ese sentimiento de suciedad que aún sentía.

— ¿Te gustó? — Su pregunta tenía curiosidad sincera.

— Me encantó. Por All Might, necesito mejorar mi condición, hoy tú ganaste, me derrotaste cara de ángel.

Ella sonrió orgullosa alejando otro rastro de culpabilidad, a él le había gustado, a ella le había gustado, y no se estaban reclamando nada, no le exigió más, la dejó ser y la estaba aceptando.

¿Era enserio posible que alguien así existiera?

Ella tenías miedos, muchos, pero el sexo era algo que la agobiaba bastante. Más ahora se sentía cómoda, tal vez fuese por ser la primera vez entre ambos, o tal vez mintiese, pero era lo que ella requería, alguien con quien realmente se sintiera en confianza. Quiso volver a llorar, ahora de felicidad, y sin contenerse se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó:

— Aunque hoy gané la batalla tú ganaste la guerra, estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

Bakugou le correspondió el abrazo.

— Yo… No soy bueno con las palabras. No sé cómo responder esto apropiadamente...

— No lo hagas, demuéstrame con hechos que también me amas; las palabras se las lleva el viento. — Dijo sin soltarlo, no le iba a exigir nada, él no era así, pero de alguna forma era perfecto para ella. Se empezó a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó él mientras la separaba para verla a los ojos.

— De que quien diría que me sentiría así de enamorada estando con un tipo que a primera instancia parecía gruñón, grosero, mal hablado e intimidante. Mírate, somos tan diferentes, pero es mi hombre casi perfecto.

— ¿Casi?

Ella sonrió.

— Somos humanos, no somos perfectos, lo perfecto no existe. Pero de alguna forma, logramos emparejar de una forma imperfectamente perfecta, porque puede que seas un odioso competitivo, pero no cambiaría nada de ti, ni tu "_carácter de mierda_" como dice tu mamá.

— ¡Esa bruja! — Exclamó él, y ella volvió a reír, eso hizo que fijara su atención en ella, permaneció un tiempo en silencio, al parecer para organizar sus ideas.

— Tienes razón, los errores que cometemos y cometeremos nos definen como persona. No me importa que tantos errores tenga, siempre y cuando mi chica siga siendo ella misma, casi perfecta.

Entonces se besaron, esa era su oración, su momento.

Al separase Uraraka decidió tomar con él, ya no era alcohol, era suero, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, con su sola compañía se sentía bien, estaba dispuesta a tomar tés cuando estuviesen ancianos de ser necesario.

No se había dado cuenta que sus labios estaban secos hasta que se acabó una botella de más de medio litro, él, al notar que iba por la segunda botella como él, empezó a reírse, aunque luego mostró un gesto que indicó dolor de cabeza, seguramente había tomado más que ella aunque no lo admitiese.

Ella simplemente sonrió en silencio, sentía que en ese momento las palabras sobraban, en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, habían pasado momentos malos, buenos y excelentes, ahora estaban en una paz tan amena que debía de conservarla en su corazón, así que se quedaron callados, pensando, disfrutando mientras bebían sueros, podían estar así toda la vida pero el estómago de ambos empezó a crujir, volvieron a reírse mientras decidían que tipo de pizza ordenarían.

Cuando ésta llegó, King ya estaba cenado y ellos habían puesto una película en la televisión del cuarto de él, estaba con un volumen tan bajo que si bien era del género acción, parecía que les estaba arrullando. Cenaron en la cama King size, cosa que le sorprendió a Uraraka porque Bakugou parecía del tipo que adoraba la limpieza, pero pareció romper esa regla esa noche y disfrutaron esa película acurrucados mientras la comentaban.

Como todo un caballero, o servidor de la ley mejor dicho, él cumplió su palabra de no tocarla en esa habitación, así que en mitad de la segunda película ambos ya estaban dormidos, al parecer esa televisión tenía algún cronómetro porque ella escuchó a lo lejos como se apagaba sola, y superando uno de sus traumas, por fin pudo dormirse en una cama acompañada por un hombre sin sentir miedo.

* * *

Uraraka sintió como el cuerpo de Bakugou se separaba de ella, no sabía qué hora era pero era tempano, sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos, y ahora él se levantaba.

— Shhhh, quédate dormida otro rato. — Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, ella se giró aun adormilada.

— Pero tú ya te estás levantado.

— Es porque tengo que ir a la comisaría.

— ¿A qué? — Su pregunta fue en automático, pero abrió totalmente los ojos cuando escuchó:

— Al parecer encontraron un sospechoso, una sospechosa, mejor dicho.

* * *

* Donde yo vivo, al fruto rojo _solanum lycopersicum_ le conocemos como tomate, aunque sé que en algunos lugares les dicen también jitomate. No sé cuál sea la diferencia, pero me refiero a esa bolita roja con la que hacen la cátsup o kétchup. (Que por cierto, tampoco sé muy bien cuál es la diferencia entre estas dos salsas, pero creo que lo que las distingue, es que una tiene más vinagre que la otra). O eso vi en un sketch de Adam Driver.

Al fin tenemos capítulo, un poco tarde porque pedí que lo betearan, ¿Que es eso? Que lo revisaran antes.

Para ser sincera el leemon creo que es de lo que menos se me da en la escritura, tal vez por falta de práctica, ideas o porque personalmente soy tan asexual como Yaoyorozu. Aun así se que es necesario demostrarlo, así que tuve que pedir ayuda, no quedo tan mal ¿Verdad? ¡Estoy orgullosa!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**miss Hdzc:** Siempre he pensado que te apellidas Hernandez, en mi mente eres una maestra "miss" con ese apellido, comentario random de la noche, pero siempre lo pienso y nunca lo había dicho, jajaja. GRacias por los buenos deseos, te los regreso igual, y pues ahora tenemos erotico más romántico. Capítulo largo y descriptivo ¡Espero te guste tanto como a mi!

**Its me AF 2:** Mmmm debería de buscar en todas mis listas de diferentes plataformas para recomendar, la próxima semana sin falta Que bueno que disfrutaste el capítulo, éste creo que también es más de relax, aunque volvimos al tema principal, el acosador, que si bien nosotros como lectores ya sabemos quien es, nuestros protagonistas no, y ahora nos toca esperar a que los descubran... Sin duda ya vamos entrado al último arco de la historia.

**Scarlet RR:** ¡Otro abrazo distancioso! Espero estés bien, ahora vemos más galaneces de nuestro adorado Bakugou, me emocione escribiendo la escena en la cocina, siento que fue otro momento que necesitamos, pero volvimos al tema del acosador, hay una sospechosa ¿Sera Toga? ¿Alguien más? Espero que te guste el leemon, me esforcé mucho haciéndolo ¡Saludos al fantasma de la casa que escuchó tu referencia!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	44. Chapter 41

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Uraraka se levantó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué?

Se mareó de la impresión, ¿Una sospechosa mujer? Siempre tuvo en mente que un hombre era el causante, si, había escuchado la teoría de que fuesen dos personas los atacantes, pero ni siquiera podría imaginarse a los dos atacantes como mujeres. Se suponía que en la actualidad las mujeres se apoyaban unas con otras ¿Por qué le hacían eso entonces?

— Intenta dormir — Repitió Bakugou.

— Con lo que me acabas de decir no creo que duerma. — Él terminó a ajustarse la camisa.

— Pues deberías. Apenas es una sospechosa, ya va en camino a la comisaría, no opuso resistencia, y como todos, dijo que era inocente, por eso aceptó ir, no teme enfrentar cargos falsos. Aunque muchos dicen eso, Among Us nos enseñó bien.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Qué sabes?

— No me sé su nombre, sólo sé lo que los informantes han reportado… que ha ido al columbario de Tsuyu desde que fue depositada; llega en las mañana y se queda aproximadamente una hora frente a la urna y luego se retira. Lo ha estado repitiendo diario sin mostrar signos de violencia. Compararon las fotos de la mujer con el video del funeral y no se ve presente, no asistió, y si el bastardo de Deku tiene razón, puede ser el atacante regresando a ver la escena del crimen. Debemos de interrogarla.

Uraraka se mordió los labios, tal vez no quería escuchar eso, apenas había cerrado un ciclo, y la herida se volvía a abrir, no quería que Tsuyu fuese perturbada más de la cuenta, ¿Cómo había dado con la dirección en dónde había sido puesta? ¿Cómo era tan cínica? Se mordió los labios más fuerte, no, era una sospechosa, podía estar equivocada. Tal vez simplemente no alcanzó a ir al funeral y por eso la visitaba diario.

Aunque en su memoria estaban todos los seres importantes de ella en el velorio.

— Creo que intentaré dormir — Concluyó. El día anterior había sido perfecto, casi, pero al fin se sentía liberada, ahora que los pensamientos negativos volvían a su mente, se sintió pesada, cansada y sin energías. Tal vez durmiendo podía alejarlos un poco mientras hacía tiempo para que Bakugou le diera respuestas.

— Buena idea — Le apoyó mientras se iba a uno de los cajones a lado de la cama y sacaba un pequeño frasquito — Pastillas para la alergia que tienen un efecto secundario: causan sueño. Por si necesitas.

Uraraka analizó sus opciones mientras tomaba el recipiente.

— ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?

— Tú me acabas de decir que no podrías dormir.

— Pero con lo que me acabas de decir sólo tendré pesadillas.

— ¿Prefieres que sea en tus sueños o en la vida real?

Ella se quedó callada. Él suspiró y añadió:

— Tengo café y barras de granola en la cocina, esas barras son de las que te prometen toda clase de energía porque tienen hasta colágeno. Tú decides que tomar.

Uraraka sonrió, él siempre encontraba una alternativa para todo.

— Intentaré dormir arrullándome con el sonido de tus movimientos en lo que te vas. Veamos que sucede.

Bakugou le guiñó el ojo.

— Como quieras preciosa. Haré ruido pero no te hablaré, nos vemos al rato. Te llamo si algo sucede.

— Gracias — Le contestó sincera — Gracias por todo.

— No tienes por qué agradecer.

— Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo de igual manera. ¿Algún problema… oficial? — Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

— Sí, que estás en la habitación donde prometí no tocarte, te estás aprovechando de la ley.

— Sería buena abogada.

— Sería mejor que te duermas. — Rebatió, y ella asintió, coqueteando así no conseguiría recuperar el sueño. — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches. — Respondió ella mientras le lanzaba un beso, se acostaba, y se cubría con las sábanas.

Ya con una oscuridad parcial se pudo tranquilizar un poco, ¿Para qué quería cafeína cuando tenía a Bakugou por las mañanas? Habían tenido una conversación corta pero que aun así despertó muchos de sus sentidos, él tenía ese poder sobre ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo, y por más que quisiera ocultar sus emociones no podía, estaba expuesta, aunque él no había abusado de aquel privilegio que tenía.

No, pensando así no dormiría.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar el ruido que hacían sus pasos y sus movimientos, intentó seguirle el ritmo, más empezó a imaginar que era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Estaría buscando la colonia que tanto le gustaba? ¿Arreglaría su cabello con gel? ¿Qué marca de desodorante usaba?

De nueva cuenta su imaginación voló, pero recordó su plan original cuando Bakugou se despidió de King con voz alta y avisaba que partiría. Estaba sola, había silencio y no había recuperado el sueño, pero por lo menos pudo quitarse la sábana del rostro para oler aunque fuese un poco los restos de su perfume. Al parecer no dormiría.

Se le quedó mirando al techo, la cama era cómoda, su espalda no le dolía nada y le decía que podía seguir otro rato así en esa posición, pero su mente ya estaba despierta, la dosis de Bakugou aunque poca, era eficiente.

Esperó 15 minutos y se levantó, a veces luchaba contra su cama para que la dejara, pero ésta no opuso resistencia. Tal vez porque fuese una cama desconocida, en una casa desconocida, o tal vez porque posiblemente habían atrapado a la asesina de Tsuyu. Quién sabe.

Se acomodó el pijama y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar, distinguió en la barra había un café aún caliente y un paquete de barra alimenticia que con sólo ver la envoltura sabía que no era de las convencionales que entraban en sus compras regulares.

Sonrió y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno. Cuando levantó la taza, se rio con la nota que la servilleta tenía:

"_Sabía que te ibas a levantar, disfruta este tentempié, si todo termina bien iremos a desayunar más tarde"_

Dudó con la frase "_Si todo termina bien_": no entendía si el "_termina bien_" era encontrar a la asesina, o en efecto descubrir que la sospechosa era inocente, pero la promesa del desayuno la animó. Comió con más energías y se dispuso a bañar para verse más presentable que estar con ropa de él, pero cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que salir de la casa para ir por sus cosas, prefirió limpiar un poco como muestra de agradecimiento.

Lo hizo sin pensarlo mucho, en el patio había una escoba, trapeador y recogedor, además de una tina vacía. Estaba segura que había visto los detergentes debajo del fregadero, así que comenzó su labor, además de que así hacía más tiempo. Empezó con la cocina, luego pasó a la sala y terminó en el cuarto.

En este último no había mucho desastre, salvo la cama desordenada y unos artículos que dejó Bakugou en el peinador. Se limitó a enfocarse en la cama, sus perfumes simplemente los colocó en una orilla, y tendió las sábanas con sumo cuidado. Cuando creyó que había acabado recordó las pastillas y entonces las metió al cajón de donde lo había visto sacarlas, cuando lo abrió lanzó otra carcajada.

— ¡Es un tramposo! — Dijo a la nada con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la nota doblada. ¿Le había dejado una nota en el café y también otra en el cajón de las pastillas para acertar en cualquiera de sus decisiones? Eso no era muy de "Oficial de la Ley" como él se había autoproclamado los días anteriores, pero aun así leyó la nota para comparar sus escritos.

Separó la hoja sin dudarlo, la leyó vorazmente, y cuando terminó, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿Q-qué es es-esto? — Dijo con la voz entrecortada, le dolía la garganta de sólo pronunciar esas tres palabras.

"_Querido Katsuki, que digo querido ¡Adorado Kacchan, Último Bakugou! Sé que te acabas de ir pero te envío esta carta con urgencia porque ya te extraño. ¿Me extrañas a mí? Han sucedido muchas cosas en estas horas en las que te fuiste, por favor llámame, visítame, ponte en contacto conmigo apenas leas esto._

_Me siento apenada porque has venido muchas veces, pero no puedo evitarlo ¡Soy adicta a ti! Me molestó que tuvieses que visitar a tu madre en lugar de atenderme, ¿Por qué no mentiste con lo del congreso como la vez pasada? Necesito de tu tiempo, a solas._

_Y sé que no deberías, pero hay cosas que uno que tiene que hacer por su cuenta, ¿Sabes cómo? Claro que sabes, así como yo sé de mis sentimientos por ti. No es necesario decir que encontré una pista, porque tal vez ya resolví este caso:_

_Amor._

_Nuestro amor._

_¿Captas mi necesidad por verte? _

_Mis sentimientos por ti son iguales a hace años: las personas no cambian. _

_Y mi amor por ti tampoco. _

_Sé que tenemos recuerdos y vamos a generar más juntos ¡Sólo necesito que estés a mi lado!_

_Tengo tantos planes para nosotros, hay un gran futuro que nos espera si continuamos así. _

_Sólo esperaré a que vengas de nuevo, mi cuerpo reacciona sólo, él enloquece cuando pierde el control. _

_Y sólo lo controlo cuando estás a mi lado, te has vuelto una necesidad, por eso me atrevo a enviarte esto. _

_¿Ya dije que te adoro? No me canso de repetirlo, ni con palabras escritas ni con gritos en mi cama. _

_Te estás convirtiendo en mi oxígeno, quiero que llegues a mi casa y toques la puerta, sé lo que sucederá cuando la abra… _

_Voy a esperar a que suceda de nuevo. _

_Camie~~" _

— Camie. — Dijo en un susurro, y su cabeza dio vueltas: ya había escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, Shindou lo mencionó la primera vez que fue al gimnasio con Bakugou, Mina también lo dijo cuándo la conoció, esa chica existía, y estaba relacionada con él.

No era tonta, si Mina la había comparado y Shindou lo comentó para molestarla, eso significaba que Camie seguramente era una ex o algún tipo de pareja.

Esa platica aun no la habían tenido, Bakugou conocía a su ex, conocía parte de su historia, pero era reservado en varios aspectos, sus antiguas parejas eran uno de ello. Se sintió triste, pero a la vez le dio mucho coraje, y por primera vez en su vida el enojo le ganó a la tristeza.

Lanzó la carta y empezó a buscar más sobres en el cajón, Bakugou era un cabrón si creía que la iba a utilizar así, ella no era una chica frágil, se iba a defender y para eso necesitaba encontrar más cartas como evidencia, que importaba si las lágrimas en sus ojos evitaban que viese que papeles sacaba.

En un momento de desesperación sacó todo el cajón y lo vació sobre la cama, la adrenalina la consumía ¿Qué más escondía Bakugou? Mientras más buscaba y su mente más pensaba, más se enojaba. Esa carta era reciente, mencionaba la visita a sus padres y el congreso, eso acababa de pasar hace dos días.

Entonces seguramente la carta llegó el día anterior en el momento en que la borrachera de los oficiales estaba terminando, él dijo que se levantó temprano, así que pudo recoger la carta del cartero matutino y esconderla rápidamente para que nadie la leyera. Bastardo.

Golpeó la cama y siguió buscando aunque ya estaba de rodillas, el cajón no tenía muchas cosas aparte de los medicamentos, pero en un momento psicótico, empezó a abrir las cajas para ver si no había cartas escondidas ahí.

Ella no era así, pero le dolía mucho, por fin pudo volver a tener una relación sexual, por fin pudo compartir cama con un hombre, y al día siguiente descubría que él se estaba cogiendo a otra puta en una ciudad diferente a la que vivía. Sabía que los doctores eran así, más no lo policías, Midoriya nunca mencionó eso.

Terminó con el cajón y no había nada, cosa que le decía que en realidad esa carta estaba mal escondida por las prisas. ¿Enserio estaría yendo a la comisaría? ¿No la iría a ver porque estaba como perra en celo?

Se dirigió al otro cajón y lo volvió a vaciar.

Su corazón se debatía entre tristeza y coraje, a veces un sentimiento prevalecía pero el otro le seguía en instantes, era demasiado contradictorio pero con ambos una persona llora, así que ella lo estaba haciendo sin saber porque.

El segundo cajón tampoco tenía nada, ¿Dónde más podría haber cartas así de comprometedoras? Levantó la mirada mientras buscaba posibles escondites, él era policía, debía de saber miles de lugares insospechables. Y ella, ella estaba actuando como una loca.

Volteó su mirada hasta la cama y vio todo el desastre que causó, se sintió culpable, y muchos pensamientos empezaron a albergarla, intentó alejar lo más que pudo a los que decían que eso era su culpa, por no ser lo suficientemente bonita, coqueta o atrevida, y se enfocó en aquellos que gritaban: ¿Enserio valía la pena actuar así?

Lo que fácil viene fácil se va, decía su abuelita, su relación había sido prematura, tal vez el final estaba condenada a ser igual… pero… él se veía sinceramente feliz cuando ambos estaban juntos. Ella intentaba leerlo, y cuando lo conseguía sabía que era alguien con valores, una infidelidad nunca se le pasó por la mente, además de que su comportamiento con desconocidos era fatal.

Intentó tranquilizarse, tenía mucho coraje, tristeza y ahora culpa, su mente estaba intentado recordar en qué momentos vio a Bakugou sospechoso, y todo empezó desde que se fue a vivir a casa de sus padres, aunque sí la había visitado, tal vez sintió que ella no ponía mucho de su parte.

Detuvo su búsqueda y se concentró en llorar, lo había hecho con Tsuyu y se había sentido bien, tal vez esta no fuese la excepción, su Bakugou pensaba así de ella era muy injusto, y en comportamientos, entonces rivalizaba con el de Midoriya como novio, volvió a llorar concluyendo lo injusta que era su situación y no se detuvo hasta que escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

Toc Toc Toc.

Escuchó cuando guardó silencio.

Toc Toc Toc.

Sí, estaban tocando la puerta, pero ¿Quién?

Toc Toc Toc.

Se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, e ignorando su rostro hinchado, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Toc Toc Toc.

Debía de ser algo importante, porque tocaban con mucha insistencia.

Toc Toc Toc.

— ¡Ya voy!

Toc Toc Toc.

Por la desesperación y los ladridos de King que se unieron a los golpes, abrió la puerta sin fijarse antes de quien se trataba.

Era Midoriya, con una porra, o bastón policía en su brazo levantado.

* * *

¡Feliz 16 de septiembre México, 18 de septiembre Chile!

No voy a escribir mucho hoy, me siento atrasada, así que estaré escribiendo el próximo capítulo apenas suba este, ¿Saben porque? ¡Porque voy a aparecer en una película!

En mi pequeña cuidad un chico tiene un proyecto de un corto de thriller/paranormal, hicieron casting, y porque conozco al chico fui, al inicio quedó otra chica, pero como no se organizaron sus horarios, el papel de la protagonista pasó a mi aksdhflajdsfñjasdf. Ahora tengo que trabajar en el hospital, cuidarme del covid, y del dengue (otra enfermedad que está pegando muy fuerte en esta temporada). Escribir, aprenderme los diálogos y atender mi clase de inglés vía online ¿Quién dice que esta cuarentena nadie hace nada?

Perdónenme si me atraso en las actualizaciones, deseo que no sea así, pero ahora tengo que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo para que me rinda. Creo que octubre será cansado, pero siento que habrá una buena recompensa al final. Así que como espero me vayan bien a mi mis planes, a ustedes también les vaya bien en los suyos ¡Les mando un abrazo!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**SweetnessKai:** ¡Tienes toda la razón! Primeramente porque en efecto, esa es la actitud de Deku frente a su pareja con el "poder" que ejerce, y también ya me apareció el otro review, no sé que le pasó a la plataforma, si no me metó a mi correo no los leo porque no aparecian ni el tuyo ni otro hasta hace pocos días, aunque ya me ha pasado con anterioridad, así que, problemas de . Espero te guste este capítulo mínimo en las emociones, no sé si te contesté a ti o a alguien que iba a haber un problema con nuestro protagonistas, aquí esta, esto no se soluciona tan fácil como quisieramos, pero falta poco, cada vez menos, este año acabo el fic si o si.

**miss hdzc:** Me encantas porque tú entiendes todo, eres muy inteligente *heart* sí, el maldito de Deku abusaba y desgarraba a nuestra mochi, y sí, le valía que ella no estuviera lubricada, él quería placer a la fuerza, y es por eso que la traumó, ella lo dijo, saliva y se moja rápido, pero aun así él ni siquiera dejaba que eso ocurriera, odio a ese personaje por ello. Con Bakugou fue distinto, porque él si se preocupó por ella, y vemos que siempre hay alguien mucho mejor para nosotros cuando nos sentimos sólos. Ahora vemos lo malo de aquello, yo había prometido una pelea y aquí esta, más drama al asunto. Te envió un abrazo fantasmagórico porque estoy envuelta en una sábana donde sólo saco mis manos y mi cabeza ya que me estoy protegiendo de las picaduras de mosquito que han hecho que más gente vaya al hospital en mi turno. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**ScarletRR:** ¡Holi Scarlett, saludos de vuelta! Fíjate que algo que me encanta en la lectura, es el hecho de que el lector sepa algo que el protagonista no, y es algo como ¡Ya date cuentaaaaaaaaa! Me encanta ese sentimiento, por eso lo plasmé aquí, descuida, dentro de poco todos lo sabrán y ya podrás estar tranquila, mientras, un final abierto para que te llame más la atención el siguiente cap que espero ahora sí salga a tiempo. TE mando otro abrazo fantasma porque ahora estoy enredada con una sábana en todo el cuerpo para evitar piquetes de mosquito. ¡Saludos!

**Its me AF2:** #TeamChilaquiles, ellos siempre te acompañan, también el pozole o menudo, siento que son alimentos tan grasosos que absorben todo el alcohol o no sé, peor me gustan mucho para desayunar los domingos, son mis mejores amigos. Que bueno que te gustó el leemon, me hace sentir confiada en que puedo escribir más, pero no próximamente, yo lo que quiero es que avance la trama. Espero estés bien, y disfrutes la lectura¡Besos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	45. Chapter 42

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Gritó, gritó usando todos sus pulmones, gritó como desearía que Tsuyu gritase cuando la atacaron, gritó como si su vida dependiera de ella.

El rostro de Midoriya cambió, abrió los ojos enormemente y dejó caer la porra al suelo. El estruendo hizo respingar más a Uraraka, pero él se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡¿Uraraka?! — Preguntó mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Ella simplemente volvió a llorar, la imagen que había presenciado era horrorosa, su ex con una sombra en sus ojos y un arma a punto de golpearla. — ¿Qué paso? ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Estás bien?

— T-tienes u-un ar-arma — Dijo en medio del llanto, lo odiaba, ¿Cómo podía asustarla así y después abrazarla como si nada?

— Era para la puerta — Le dijo sin soltarla — Toqué en tu casa y no respondió nadie, me preocupé, toqué en ésta y estuve a punto de tumbar la puerta para ver si nada te había ocurrido.

Uraraka se permitió lagrimear un poco antes de suspirar y tranquilizarse, había sido un malentendido, pero estaba tan sensible que todo la afectaba. Dejó que los brazos de su ex la tranquilizaran y después se separó. Se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró directo a los ojos, con quien menos quería verse débil era con él.

— ¿S-significa que tumbaste la puerta de mi casa? — Quiso bromear, pero el tono de su voz no le ayudó, Midoriya seguía mostrando un gesto que detestaba, lleno de lástima.

— Tumbaría primero esta, te conozco, y es más fácil arreglar las cosas con Kacchan que contigo.

Ella lanzó una mueca.

— Pudiste haberme llamado.

— Me tienes bloqueado. — Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, era verdad, desde la discusión que tuvieron por llamada, ella bloqueó su número por su paz mental, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

— ¿Qué quieres? Bakugou está en la comisaría. — Se puso a la defensiva, no se iba a disculpar por lo que hizo.

— Por eso mismo, vengo a llevarte allá, debes de reconocer a la sospechosa.

— ¿Reconocer?

— Dice que te conoce a ti y a Yaoyorozu, queremos saber si es verdad o no.

Uraraka se mareó, tuvo muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo, frente a Midoriya estaba de lado de Bakugou, pero no podía olvidar tan fácil la carta de Camie, y ahora debía de reconocer a alguna asesina que decía la conocía.

— S-solo deja voy a lavarme la cara. — Despejó su mente, todo lo podía resolver, paso a paso.

No lo dejó pasar, fue al baño y evitó verse al espejo, sabía cómo estaba su rostro, hinchado y rojo, se echó agua en el cabello y lo cepillo con sus dedos. No podía hacer mucho, quería que todo acabara ya, y eso que no pasaba del medio día.

Regresó con la cara lavada a la puerta, tomó sus llaves y celular, sus únicas pertenencias, y descubrió que a su móvil le quedaba nada de carga. Midoriya sólo la miró:

— ¿Así vas a ir?

— Es en sentido de urgencia que vaya a identificar a la sospechosa ¿No?

— Pues sí. —Y le dio el pase para que saliera.

Uraraka se fijó que no venía en una patrulla, sino en su auto, deseaba creer que fue porque estaba en su casa y le llamaron para que pasase por ella, su casa estaba lejos, pero la comisaría estaba aún más.

Entró al vehículo y no dijo nada más aunque arrancó, aun se sentía alterada, y era por tantas cosas que su mente era un caos. No podía tranquilizarse al 100% porque ni siquiera sabía que era todo lo que tenía, lo único que podía identificar era una maraña de cosas en su mente y corazón.

— Te ves pálida — Rompió el silencio Midoriya, ella despertó de su trance.

— Es porque no estoy maquillada.

— Yo te conozco desmaquillada, enferma y triste… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

— Me asustaste.

— No, cuando abriste ya tenías la cara así.

Ella se quedó callada, no podía negar lo obvio, pero tampoco tenía porque darle explicaciones. Guardó silencio, era su única alternativa. Él pareció notarlo, y en vez de decir algo más cambió la ruta de su viaje.

— Por aquí no es el camino de la comisaría. — Reconoció, y él le lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

— Ahora hablas ¿No?

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Ignoró su provocación.

— Por un café, es domingo en la mañana, mi día de descanso y voy rumbo a la comisaría, no es precisamente mi mejor mañana.

Ella volvió a guardar silencio hasta que se estacionaron en una plaza comercial pequeña, tampoco era su mañana.

— ¿Quieres algo? — Preguntó él mientras apagaba el vehículo.

— No, ya tomé café en la casa.

— De acuerdo — Respondió mientras salía del vehículo, pero en vez de ir a la tienda directamente, fue hacía la cajuela y después se acercó a su ventana. Ella se volvió a asustar, pero sólo respingó.

— ¿Qué?

— Es la ropa de gimnasio de Toga — Dijo mientras le daba un bolso deportivo — Siempre tiene un cambio extra limpio y algo de maquillaje, arréglate, das pena.

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba que le dijese eso, odiaba que la criticara y detestaba que le ordenase que hacer.

Pero cuando giró, por fin vio su reflejo, y por primera vez en su vida consciente, le dio la razón, su rostro aún estaba rojo, el agua no había surtido efecto en su cabello y recordó que llevaba puesto un pijama 3 tallas más grande. A pesar de que su orgullo le decía que no lo tomara, su dignidad apareció y le dijo que no podía aparecer así en el trabajo de su aun pareja.

Lo miró y tomó el bolso.

— Toga es más blanca que tú, pero algo de su maquillaje te ha de servir. — Aclaró mientras ambos entraban al local.

Agradeció que estuviese en un lugar donde nadie la conocía, porque apenas entró sintió las miradas sobre ellos, Midoriya estaba vestido normal, pantalón y camisa, él no llamaba la atención, ella sí. Sujetó el bolso intentando cubrirse y buscó el baño con la mirada, cuando lo encontró no dijo nada y fue inmediatamente para allá evitando ser más vista.

Gracias a todos los héroes estaba el cuarto sólo, ahora que tenía un espejo más grande podía ver con más claridad el desastre que era, claro que daba pena, incluso a ella le daba. Todo fue por no bañarse porque quiso limpiar, si se hubiese bañado, estaría limpia, y no hubiese descubierto esa carta. ¿Sería lo mejor o lo peor? Tal vez a Bakugou se le olvidó comentarle como su ex le seguía, o tal vez simplemente hubiese escondido mejor la carta y quien sabe hasta cuándo ella se enterase. Estaba frustrada, y se enfocó en la ropa para no pensar en aquello.

Toga era casi de su misma estatura, sólo que un poco más delgada, o bueno no tenía tantas caderas como ella, así que tuvo miedo de que su ropa no le quedase, pero al ser deportiva, en el bolso había una licra negra hasta el tobillo que se le amoldó perfecto, y al parecer a la rubia le gustaba la moda over-size, porque la blusa le quedó holgada. Sorprendentemente también le quedaron sus tenis, dudó un poco en ponérselos, pero llevaba sandalias y se veía como una loca si se las dejaba.

Además, Toga se había mostrado amable con ella, si le regresaba las cosas lavadas y planchadas esperaba que no se molestase mucho. Buscó en el bolso y además de la cosmetiquera vio una toalla, un termo vacío, una cuerda, una faja, desodorante y perfume. Al parecer era de las chicas previsoras que llevaban todo, y sólo por eso le cayó un poco mejor.

Tomó de ambos, perfume y desodorante ,y se aromatizó toda, el olor no era su preferido, pero servía. Ahora lo que faltaba era su rostro, seguía rojo, y lo que era la base de maquillaje y el polvo no le iba a servir por ser de tonalidades distintas, así que viendo que tenía sombras variadas y recordando a la rubia, optó por copiar su estilo, se pondría exceso de rubor, aunque realmente fuese así su cara, se delineó con café, y usó una sombra dorada para combinar usando la milenaria técnica de pintarse con los dedos.

Se colocó el rímel y su enrojecimiento parecía provocado, al parecer el rubor le ayudó a acomodar el color en su rostro para que se viese intencional, y ya no se veía tan mal cuando se puso gloss, en lo que buscó entre las cosas, encontró una liga que le llamó la atención, tenía un moño que le pareció interesante, así que sin pensarlo mucho se sujetó el cabello en una cola alta, era todo lo que podía hacer.

El resultado final le agradó, era mucho más de lo que esperaba, colocó las prendas de Bakugou y sus sandalias en el bolso y su mente consideró tal vez, sólo tal vez pedir asesoramiento de ropa con Toga. Su maquillaje no le gustaba, pero la ropa le acomodaba bien.

Salió y vio a Midoriya sentado en una mesa con dos vasos, cuando notó que ella salió, se puso de pie y tomó las bebidas.

— Al parecer has mejorado en eso de los tiempos — Indicó mientras le ofrecía un vaso de lo que parecía un jugo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Pues, tu falta de tacto sigue igual. — Contestó, pero aun así tomó el vaso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, no quería que le cobrara la bebida que no le había pedido.

Miró por el reflejo de la puerta y notó como él se quedaba atrás sacando su celular. No quiso saber qué hacía y salió. Se recargó en el auto esperando a que él la siguiese y probó el jugo, apenas el líquido hizo contacto con su boca, se rio, era un jugo natural sin azúcar, tal como él siempre pedía por ella, ¿Nunca se dio cuenta que los detestaba?

Aun así bebió, desde que había terminado con él había dejado de probar esos jugos, pero ahora, aunque le disgustara el sabor, le recordaba un poco a la estabilidad que tuvo cuando dejó a Midoriya. ¿Sería que ahora también tendría que dejar a Bakugou? Siguió recargada hasta que Midoriya salió.

— Ya avisé que vamos en camino, al parecer Yaoyorozu ya llegó y está identificando. Te están esperando.

Ella asintió y entro al auto, ya se sentía un poco más tranquila y cómoda con su aspecto. Aun así para evitar hablar sacó su celular aun sabiendo que se le iba a descargar y empezó a revisar sus mensajes que desde hace dos días no veía, revisó los más antiguos hasta que llegó al mensaje de Bakugou, donde le decía que Midoriya pasaría por ella para que estuviese lista, le dijo por su apodo "Cara de Ángel" y le dijo que la quería.

Sintió asco.

Ojalá fuese el jugo.

Bajó el celular sin contestar la conversación y miró hacia el frente, faltaba poco para llegar a la comisaría, y no sólo iba a identificar a alguien, sino que vería a su pareja a la que le había descubierto una carta con contenido alarmante. No sabía que era peor.

De nuevo se preocupó ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo? Tenían una cita para desayunar si "_Todo salía bien_" pero nada estaba bien, ¿Podría identificar a la mujer si su mente estaba con Camie? Sintió como dos fuerzas empezaban a tirar de ella, una le decía que sí, que se enfocara en ayudar a hacer justicia para Tsuyu, pero otra le decía que debía de enfocarse en su propia justicia, ya había tenido una mala relación en el pasado, no se podía permitir tener una segunda si podía evitarlo.

Esa carta era una bandera roja.

Pero tampoco podía gritarle a él en medio de la comisaría, ya se veía mejor, pero quien la conociese sabía que no se vestía ni maquillaba así, debía de tranquilizarse el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer el proceso de identificación y después reclamaría: Porque apenas recordaba la carta su enojo volvía a parecer.

Comenzó a idear un plan… Shindou Conocía a Camie, y Mina también, así que había una posibilidad de que Midoriya supiese de su existencia. Era amigo de Bakugou, así que algo pudo haber escuchado… Deseó con todo su corazón no ser tan obvia.

— ¿Quién es Camie? — Preguntó directa. No tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo tocar el tema.

Midoriya volteó a verla desconcertado de su pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién es Camie?

Él todo el rato que llevaba manejando, tenía los hombros hacía arriba mostrando nerviosismo, pero al escuchar de nuevo la pregunta, los bajó mostrando una postura más calmada. Se enfocó en la carretera y sonrió, y no era una sonrisa tranquilizadora, era una de villano.

— ¿Te refieres a la ex de Bakugou?

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, sólo pudo pensar en eso, y en que el gesto de Midoriya fue porque había sido demasiado transparente con él.

— Sí. — Se limitó a contestar.

— Camie Utsushimi, de cariño Kemy. Alta, tez blanca, cabello largo de salón de belleza y labios llenos de Botox. Adoraba usar ropa ajustada incluso cuando estaba en la comisaría, pero nadie podía juzgarla, tenía el cuerpo para presumir. Totalmente… diferente a ti.

Uraraka agradeció estar en el vehículo con él, esa información no se la esperaba, no se imaginó que Camie trabajase en la comisaría, ni que fuese tal como la describía Midoriya, él lo hacía como si delineara a una modelo de las pasarelas de Yaoyorozu.

Aun así, la descripción no le dolió tanto como el "_Totalmente diferente a ti_".

Sintió los ánimos bajos, su curiosidad estaba satisfecha momentáneamente pero no supo si fue lo mejor o lo peor averiguar esa información con él.

— Ah… — Soltó, sólo para confirmar que había estado llorando indirectamente por ella.

— No sé todos los detalles de su relación — Continuó Midoriya, aunque no le preguntó más — Pero siendo franco se veían bien juntos, Camie era atractiva y extrovertida, y fue de las primeras en manejar su temperamento, al parecer le divertía, o simplemente se atrevía a contestarle, él le decía estúpida, pero al final terminaron siendo pareja. Creo que sólo terminaron porque ella fue reubicada a otra comisaría.

Eso le llamó la atención.

— ¿De qué cuidad?

Cuando le dijo el nombre, ella cerró los ojos, fue la cuidad que dijo que visitó él días atrás.

Todo concordaba.

Guardó silencio, tal vez era cierto lo de la carta, Bakugou no parecía ser el tipo que estaba con alguien por lástima, pero debía de preguntarle, no podía quedarse así si ahora tenía una imagen mental, no era que se comparara, pero… en verdad eran diferentes.

Bajo la mirada hasta que sintió como el auto se estacionaba. Era la hora, debía de esconder sus inseguridades en un rincón de su corazón hasta que fuese el momento correcto, su curiosidad estaba satisfecha, le dolía pero lo necesitaba. Ahora debía de enfrentar otra situación.

Entro a la comisaría con un nudo en el estómago, tragó saliva y al ingresar a las salas de interrogaciones, en la pequeña salita, estaba Yaoyorozu mordiéndose el dedo pulgar como siempre que estaba nerviosa. Levantó la vista cuando ella llegó, y mostró una cara que no identificó, pero al parecer estaba preocupada.

— Señorita Ochako — Dijo un oficial rubio, Monoma, creyó recordar la nombrada.

— Oficial — Saludó cordial mientras volteaba a su alrededor, no había nadie en la sala y el cuarto de interrogación parecía vacío ¿Y la sospechosa?

— La estábamos esperando.

— Gracias… — No supo que contestar — ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

— Identificar a la sospechosa, aunque la señorita Yaoyorozu confirmó su coartada.

Su mirada fue directo a Yaoyorozu, ¿Confirmó su coartada? ¿De quién se trataba? La azabache al parecer no escuchó su nombre porque seguía en la misma posición ignorándolos.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? — Preguntó Midoriya que no se separó de su lado.

Sin embargo, antes de que su respuesta fuese contestada, se escuchó como una puerta se abrió, cuando Uraraka vio de quien se trataba, sintió las piernas flaquear y lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarse del hombro de Midoriya para no caerse, pero al parecer eso enfureció más a la recién llegada.

— ¡¿Qué carajos haces Uraraka?! ¡¿Por qué sigues con él?! ¡¿ERES ESTUPIDA?!

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en los gritos, al parecer ella se había mostrado tranquila y cooperadora al inicio, pero Hatsume Mei tenía un carácter volatín que sorprendía a más de uno.

Los cuerpos de los demás reaccionaron cuando Hatsume se abalanzó hacia Uraraka y la abofeteó, por el susto y porque no lo esperaba, la castaña cayó al piso. Todos fueron directo hacia la atacante, y sólo Midoriya y Yaoyorozu se encargaron de levantarla, pero eso alteró más a Hatsume, que empezó a gritar y luchar para liberarse con el objetivo de separarlos.

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Ya les dije que soy inocente! ¡Él es el verdadero enemigo! ¡Él! — Gritó señalando a Midoriya — ¡HABLARÉ! ¡Si me sueltan DENUNCIARÉ! ¡Denunciaré! ¿Escuchaste Uraraka? ¡HABLARÉ!

El ambiente cambio, Uraraka ya se había levantado y se había movido a una orilla de la habitación junto con Yaoyorozu mientras se sujetaba la mejilla herida, estaba volviendo a lagrimear, su día no podía ser peor, en ese momento se odiaba y daba asco.

— No… — Fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

* * *

Creo que esta es una escena que desde hace mucho tenía en mente y no podía esperar para escribirla, de hecho este capítulo fue escrito el mismo día que el que subí el domingo, pero preferí subirlo el día que correspondía para disfrutar más la lectura. No les mentiré ya tengo el siguiente terminado, pero este fue un momento que me causaba mucha emoción, aquí esta el drama, es el último plot para el desenlace, las respuestas se estarán aclarando después de este evento y es oficial que este año acaba la historia, un poco más de un año escribiéndola y me siento orgullosa, en fin...

¡La computadora en dos días no me encendió! Cuando escribí todo de golpe, el cap pasado, este y el próximo, estaba toda llena de adrenalina, guardé todo y tontamente no apague la computadora sino que la suspendí, el problema fue que lo olvidé y así quedo todo un día hasta que se descargó, cuando me percaté de eso, la conecté pero sólo tenía una pantalla negra, aunque los mandos si funcionaban, fue un caos, mi lap ya es vieja y es de esas que siempre tienen que estar conectadas porque la pila les dura 5 minutos, se tarda mucho en cargar esos 5 minutos, y el cargador que uso ya no es el original, así que tuve que hacer un movimiento extraño quitándole la pila y luego poniéndose, y luego cargándola, y al final, después de luchas estresantes encendió! ya nunca más la vuelvo a suspender, D:!

Aun así espero estén bien, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos con lo de la película que obvio voy a compartir el resultado final y que lo que quede de semana les vaya muy bien en sus actividades ¡Besos!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**MissHdzC:** Con Deku nos podemos esperar lo que sea, es lo peor de lo peor, creo que es obvio que cuando habla de Camie la quiere molestar, en el próximo cap se verá una parte de lo que realmente hizo. Con la carta, también dentro de poco lo sabremos, me encanta que aquí es el punto de quiebre de todos, se siente que cada quien tiene sus cosas pero las oculta hasta aquí, es todo o nada, ojalá maneje bien el suspenso y sea de tu agrado ¡Abrazo virtual!, te juro que ni sé como me meto a tanta cosa, tu disfruta de tus practicas y aprende mucho, aprende a reconocer la gente con la que te gusta trabajar y con la que te vas a alejar porque son mala leche, el mundo laboral cambia drásticamente cuando lo vives presencialmente ¡Mucho éxito amiga!

**Royako:** iAhora que lo veo no usé mucho bakudeku, creo que nunca estuvo en mi mente pero sí, estaría bien haber involucrado un poco de esos sentimientos, veamos que puedo hacer más avanzada la trama, pero... por el momento la carta sigue siendo un misterio, pero ya se revelará, ando motivada y a pesar del susto que me dí, seguiré escribiendo y ya guardaré todo el la plataforma... porque se acerca mi cumpleaños, y para festejarlo quiero subir un capítulo más ese día. Así que me apresuraré para hacer más rápido esto para que no esperen mucho ¡Saludos!

**SweetnessKai**: ¡Me rifaré! Estoy trabajando con unos niños super talentosos que digo wooow, van a ser excelentes si siguen actuando, yo apenas me estoy desempolvado porque yo estuve en unn taller de teatro, pero de eso hace como 4-5 años, y es como hfasfkas ¡vamos a dar lo mejor! Cuando ya haya poster oficial lo compartiré con todos ustedes, enserio gracias, y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, ya estamos en el climax y estoy muy emocionada, nunca creí que llegara a tantos capítulos, pero todo lo que tiene un inicio tendrá un final, y ya me estoy mentalizando a dar todo por esta historia, lo mejor ¡Casi llegamos a los 200 comentarios! Mi fic más popular por el momento tiene 223 en otro fandom, también con shipp crack y siento que no escribia tan bien como aquí, así que vemaos si podemos romper el record ¡Plus Ultra!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	46. Chapter 425

Todos los personajes son de la serie Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta historia sólo utiliza los nombres de los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

La historia está basada en la novela de Linda Howard "El Hombre Perfecto", si deseas leer la historia original para comparar las tramas, envíame un mensajito y con gusto te paso el archivo PDF.

* * *

Toga estaba aburrida viendo el techo de su habitación, era domingo de descanso y aun así se atrevieron a hablarle a Deku para que fuese al trabajo. Sabía que era policía, pero odiaba que no cumpliera su palabra, si había tantos compañeros ¿Por qué no le hablaban a otro y lo dejaban en paz? No, al primer llamado él acudía como si no tuviera responsabilidades ni formalidades con otras personas, o mejor dicho, con ella. Él le dijo que ella iba a ser su prioridad, pero con eso demostraba lo contrario, al parecer todos los hombres mentían, decepcionaban y no cumplían sus promesas, de una u otra forma.

Tenía la televisión encendida de fondo pero no le prestaba atención, le aburría estar en inactividad, pero él la había dejado plantada, los chicos de la Liga estaban peleando por mensaje y no tenía nada que hacer.

Podía ir de compras, pero Jin la malacostumbró bastante, ignorando la ropa deportiva y las batas médicas, él le hacía toda su ropa para que le quedara a la medida, con los diseños, colores y telas que escogiese. Cuando alguien está acostumbrado a la alta costura, la ropa repetitiva de tiendas no era suficiente.

A veces lo extrañaba.

Se levantó sólo para colocarse su uniforme escolar, aun le quedaba y si fuese por ella lo usaría diario hasta que llegarse a ser harapos, tenía varios, pero el favorito era el primero que le había hecho Jin, porque sentía que era una ropa que le recordaba todo lo vivido: cuando entró a la escuela gracias a Stain, cuando la terminó a lado de Jin, y cuando gracias a ello empezó a trabajar y se sintió una persona completa a lado de Deku.

Un poco de motivación la embargó cuando se vio en uniforme, le gustaba la bata de química, pero la falda a cuadros era un clásico en su guardarropa. Tal vez podría esperar a Deku así, sin ropa interior por supuesto, pero no sabía cuánto iba a tardar. Se siguió viendo en el espejo hasta que escuchó un sonido que le llamó la atención, era el timbre especial de Deku cuando le enviaba mensajes.

Tomó el celular y se tiró en un sillón de la sala, ya no quería estar más tiempo en ese aburrido cuarto. Cuando abrió los mensajes que le llegaron, se sonrojó notoriamente.

— E-es mi ropa. — Dijo mientras veía las fotos que Deku le había enviado. Era Uraraka con su ropa de gimnasio, SUYA, sintió un hormigueo en su abdomen que bajó hasta su monte venus.

"_No te dije que haría porque quería que fuese una sorpresa. ¡SORPRESA!. Vamos rumbo a la comisaría, al parecer encontraron una sospechosa con lo del caso de Tusyu, me encargaré que se refunda en la cárcel. Aunque eso no es lo mejor, ella volverá a nosotros muy pronto"_

Sonrió sonrojada, ella se había enamorado de Deku, pero él estaba enamorado de Uraraka, y en vez de molestarse, por tanto que hablaba de sus virtudes y actitudes, ella se enamoró igual. Lo mejor fue que él le dijo que si bien su ex estaba enojada, él la respetaría y le daría su tiempo, pero la volvería a reconquistar, y Uraraka al ser tan buena persona como lo era, aceptaría que en su relación también estuviese ella, así todos se amarían.

El objetivo de su vida era amar, y que mejor que amar a dos personas que también la amaban a ella y se amaban entre ellos: sabía que para Uraraka sería difícil al inicio, pero con tiempo, a todo se podría acostumbrar cualquiera. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, dar buenos consejos y eliminar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su relación.

Eso incluía a la perra de su ex amiga que se atrevió a amenazar a Deku e insultar su idea de las flores y notas.

Pero no importaba ¿Para qué quería tener amigas cuando la podía tener a ella todo el tiempo? Yaoyorozu era un problema del que se encargarían pronto.

Siguió viendo las fotos que le enviaba Deku, al parecer ambos estaban en una cafetería, porque las fotos se la veía a ella de espaldas caminando hacia la puerta y luego recargada en el auto de él, por All Might, tenía un culo de lo más lindo, y se estaba frotando con la ropa que ella había usado.

Ignoró lo que le después le dijo Deku, estaba absorta viendo las fotos, se imaginaba como la ropa le rozaba en los lugares que a ella le rozaba y empezó a respirar con más fuerza. Se enfocó totalmente en su cuerpo, era perfecta tal como Deku la describía, ya quería que por fin fueran una sola.

Siguió viendo las fotos mientras sujetaba el celular con una sola mano, porque con la otra empezó a levantarse la falda, no usar ropa interior era cero sexy a comparación de cuando usaban tu ropa de gimnasio.

Su mente empezó a crear escenas, le emocionaba saber qué tanto harían después... ¿Cómo sería Uraraka gimiendo? Deku tenía videos de ella con él, pero eran videos dónde la castaña no se percataba de la cámara. Así no le gustaba, ella quería verla a los ojos, se moría por escuchar sus gemidos contra sus oídos.

Con lo que le dijo él, al parecer faltaba poco para hacer su sueño realidad.

Empezó a relajarse, estaba húmeda y se siguió masturbando, al parecer podría seguir así hasta que Deku regresara, y ya no tenía tantas ganas de que lo hiciese a menos de que estuviese acompañado.

— Ochako~~ — Gimió mientras se imaginaba más y más cosas, se desabrochó la blusa y empezó a masajear sus pechos y pezones, ya no necesitó el celular para imaginarse a la castaña, ahora embargaba su mente, así que utilizó una aplicación de su celular para que éste empezara a vibrar, su fondo era Uraraka, y se la imaginaba tocando su clítoris al ritmo de las vibraciones. — ¡Ah~~! — Volvió a gritar mientras con una mano sostenía el celular y con la otra se apretaba los pechos.

Uraraka sería suya, y se encargaría de hacerla tan feliz como ella lo estaba en ese momento.

* * *

¡Hola! Actualización temprana y corta, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Recuerdan que les comenté que mi computadora falló y me asustó? Pues si cobró dos victimas: el capítulo 43 y un capítulo de la kacchako week (sí, no la acabé a tiempo). Mi plan era actualizar todo el día primero por mi cumpleaños, incluso este fic iba a tener la publicación especial y el capítulo siguiente, ósea que iba a ser actualización doble, y algo parecido lo quería hacer con todos los fics que aun están en emisión en mi cuenta; como un tipo especial, pero pueeees, creo que subiré todo antes para intentar rescatar los archivos perdidos, tengo 3 días para el primero de octubre. Vemos que se puede hacer.

Y si hay algún genio en informática les cuento lo que sucedió: suspendí la computadora, se descargó, y cuando la encendí no quiso encender, duré asi tres días hasta que dejé la pila cargando. Cuando inicié de nuevo a compu estaban mis archivos, y se había quedado abierto el especial y el 43, decidí escribir más en ellos y los guardé en el escritorio. Apagué la computadora, la encendí y así varios días hasta que me di cuenta que esos archivos ya no estaban. Los busqué en otras capetas y no, en papelera de reciclaje y tampoco, y cuando abrí "recientes" en word, ahí aparecía, pero al darle click decía que la dirección no era valida. Lo busqué en archivos no guardados y tampoco apareció, porque sé que los guardé y no los eliminé, pero se desvanecieron T.T ¿A Alguien le ha ocurrido algo así? D:!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Miss Hdzc:** ¡Sí y no! ¿Te acuerdas del capítulo del epílogo? ¿Dónde Uraraka toma un taxi para ir con la persona que más le quedaba cerca? Esa persona fue Mei, Mei fue la única que supo lo de Deku porque ella la vio en el momento del ataque, y ella misma fue la que la llevó al hospital, en el capítulo cuando Tsuyu está internada (el 32), Uraraka lo dice: "Fue a un hospital y no le gustó el trato para nada" Todo eso se explicaría en el capítulo 43 que perdí! Estoy super frustrada, iba a ser un capítulo largo y pum! Te juro que intentaré de todo para recuperarlo, pero mientras lo hago, ¡confirmo tu teoría! Espero que ahora se entienda un poquito mejor la desesperación de Mei ¡Un abrazo!

**Sweetness Kai:** Fiestaaaaaaa, bueno no se puede por la contingencia, pero un pastel quien me lo puede negar :D Ya lo mandé pedir, de números con flores y dulces arriba para presumir, al igual que una decoración con globos y una sesión de fotos, creo que es lo único que podré hacer, así que lo disfrutaré en lo que cabe :D Al igual que Miss Hdzc, te recomiendo reeler el prólogo, ahí explica la actitud de Mei, ¡Ella fue la que recibió a Uraraka cuando huyó de la casa de Deku! Obviamente lo odiará y se sentirá frustrada por ver a su amiga a lado de él, creo que todas lo estaríamos. En fin, te mando un abrazo rápido para seguir en mi caza de archivos perdidos, así me paso con un fic que dejé en hiatus, perdí un cap, y cuando lo volví a escribir no me gustó como quedó y al final abandone la historia porque ya no me gustaba como había finalizado los capítulos anteriores. Espero no me pase lo mismo con este ¡Seguiré en la búsqueda!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


End file.
